Entrenador espartano (Yuri on Ice)
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Omegaverse, Mpreg: La vida de un patinador en el hielo es corta, Yurio acaba de retirarse y no sabe que hacer con su vida hasta que Viktor y Yuri le piden entrenar a su pequeño cachorro. Conoce la nuea faceta de Viktor Yuri como padres y la de Yurio como entrenador del hijo del Vikturi
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autor: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, esta historia esta inspirada en un fan art precioso donde Yurio aparece enseñando al hijo del vikturi. asi que ha pedido escribí esta historia. Mpreg omegaverse.

Esta historia toma como pasado los hechos del anime, solo cambiando que son alfas betas y omegas. Vittor alfa Yuri y Yurio omega.

He aquí una pequeña explicación de lo que es el omegaverse:

Alfa: Son la raza sexual dominante, grandes fuertes, normalmente tiene los mejores cargos en la sociedad. Físicamente tiene un nudo en su miembro con el que anudan a su omega. Su pareja ideal son los omegas, por los cuales ellos reaccionan a su aroma, especialmente a su celo. Durante el apareamiento muerden a su pareja omega para marcarlos. Son posesivos y protectores con su pareja e hijos. Tiene algunas habilidades anomalísticas

Betas: Humanos normales.

Omega: Son sumisos sexualmente. La pareja ideal del alfa y quienes pueden tener a sus cachorros, les dan calma, pueden serenarlos como también enloquecerlos de posesividad o desesperación por protegerlos. Sufren de un ciclo llamado celo en el cual es casi seguro el que queden preñados. También cuentan con habilidades anomalísticas y por lo general son más bajitos y menudos que los alfa.

Esto es más o menos lo que manejo del omegaverse en mis fics en general. Pero esto cambia entre fics.

* * *

Verlo patinar siempre le sacaba una mediana sonrisa aunque la ocultase lo más que pudiera. Aquel niñito sería la perdición de muchos y muchas, aún era solo un niño de 9 años pero sería inevitable que el mundo cayera a sus pies. Y es que había heredado el encanto, carisma seducción y adorabilidad de ambos padres. Casi parecía injusto con aquellos enormes ojos de un tono curioso y poco común, junto a aquel cabello de un plateado oscuro como si fueran hilos del metal precioso. Una combinación de genes injusta, nacida solo para la gloria. Y por si fuera poco, lo tenía a él como entrenador. Yurio sonrío malicioso no imaginó que podría divertirse tanto entrenándolo.

— ¡Oye, niñato ya te he dicho claramente que esa melodía es para un patinador experimentado!—Se hizo presente. Había llegado antes de la hora acordada con su pupilo, pero el pequeño sentía una adoración perpetua por permanecer en el hielo. Su pasatiempo favorito era patinar ya fuera siguiendo una melodía con un tema o simplemente dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Yurio lo entendía, el patinar ya no era un deber o un simple pasatiempo era una forma de vida.

El pequeño niño dejó de moverse con su elegancia heredada de ambos padres. Se paró sobre sus dos piernas y giró su rostro hacia la voz de su entrenador. Sonrío vivazmente con esa dulzura tan cándida que cegaba la visión de cualquiera incluso la de Yurio.

Yurio solo pudo suspirar quedamente cansado y abrumado. No entendía ni siquiera porque había terminado aceptando entrenar al chiquillo. Sus padres contaban con un club propio donde entrenaban a los mejores patinadores en Tokio y una sucursal en Hasetsu, el pueblo natal de la "madre" del pequeño, pero ninguno había tenido el valor de volverse un adecuado entrenador para su cachorro.

— ¡Yurio-onichan!

El pequeño se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por aquel sufijo japonés culpa de la "madre". Al principio se tomaba el deber de corregirlo, pero pronto terminó rindiéndose ante aquel trato. ¿Cómo podría oponerse ante tanta terquedad?

Tanto Viktor como Yuri tenían la capacidad para entrenar a su hijo, por supuesto. Habían llevado a la gloria a diversos e importantes patinadores tanto en categoría individual como en pareja, pero ninguno tenía el valor para ser rudo con su cachorro consentido. Debido a la carrera de Yuri solo se permitieron tener un hijo después de su retiro el cual fue tardío gracias a su buen desempeño. Cachorro al que llamaron Lev, un bebe adorado por ambos y consentido a más no poder por la familia materna. Luego de su nacimiento, tanto Yuri como Viktor se volcaron al entrenamiento de nuevas promesas, por lo que decidieron por el momento no tener más cachorros, lo cual iba en contra de sus instintos primarios alfa-omega pero lo lograron.

Yurio aún recuerda claramente aquella noche en la que alfa y omega le emboscaron en su departamento: El rubio se había convertido en un destacado patinador el cual fue un duro rival en los últimos años de Yuri, cuando este se retiró se convirtió en un duro campeón a batir, había ganado numerosas medallas, y el año pasado fue su despedida del hielo como años antes la había sido la de Yuri y antes la de Viktor. No se esperaba que Viktor y su pareja le visitaran. Se suponía que ambos estaban muy ocupados en Japón con sus nuevos campeones junior que habían debutado en la temporada pasada en categoría individual y de pareja.

— ¡Yurio, por favor!—Le rogo Viktor con aquellos ojos que buscaban una respuesta afirmativa.

Ese enorme apapacho que a Yurio le inquietaba. No lo negaría, de joven Viktor le gustó, era el alfa soñado por todos los patinadores omegas y betas de su generación y más. El alfa que contaba con una gracia pero a la vez una seducción envidiada por otros alfa. ¿Cómo hubiera podido evitar la atracción por él? Pero, finalmente llegó a entender que Yuri Katsuki era el omega echo a medida para Viktor ¿Quién podría soportar lo celoso, caprichoso y divo que era Viktor? Por su puesto otro posesivo, celoso y divo (a su manera) como Yuri, porque con esa sonrisita bonachona, esos sonrojos y sus gestos redondeados que lo hacían ver como un cachorrito inocente, ocultaban unas finas garras con los que había espantado a más de un omega o beta que quiso acercarse a su esposo. Yurio aún puede recordar los abrazos que ese par se daban después de cada actuación del omega, parecía no existir un mundo fuera de ellos dos.

—Vamos, Viktor. Cálmate—Le dijo con esa sonrisa amable el pelinegro.

—Yurio, perdonamos por haberte caído de esta manera. Pero… en verdad… ¡Por favor! ¡Entrena a nuestro hijo! Quiere seguir nuestros pasos y necesita un entrenador como tú.

El rubio cruzó sus brazos esbozando un mediano puchero. No había decidido que hacer exactamente después del patinaje. Tenía contratos para promocionar productos para el cuidado del cabello, dinero no le faltaría, al igual que a los Nikiforov… Sin embargo, realmente el patinaje era algo que le apasionaba. Era un omega, pero no tenía mayor deseo de casarse y tener cachorros propios, simplemente le gustaría patinar tranquilamente sin la presión de las competencias o quizás no estaría tan mal vivirlas de otra manera. Había llegado a lo más alto, descubierto muchísimo de sí mismo y sobre la vida misma, quizá sería positivo continuar con su legado de alguna manera.

—Tienen un club de skate ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes?—Les preguntó desconfiado.

Yuri y Viktor sonrieron entre sí, cómplices, ambos rieron nerviosos.

—Es que nuestro hijo te admira demasiado—Le dijo Yuri suavemente como si buscara que alguien no les oyera. Desde que te vio en tu última temporada se le metió la idea de que tu fueras su entrenador.

Viktor puso su pose más dramática de depresión. Y es que algo de envidia sentía por que su cachorro prefiriera que Yuri lo entrenase antes que él. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, no se imaginaba siendo riguroso con él, por supuesto era su autoridad, pero no sabría cómo manejarlo adecuadamente sin que el instinto le venza.

—Mi bebe te admira más que a mí. —Susurró ofendido— Y además no podría ser estricto con él es mi precioso bebe que vino de aquí. —Tocó con devoción el vientre plano de su pareja.

Yuri retorció los ojos: ahí estaban ambos concentrándose entre ellos, enviándose miradas que solo podían comprender ellos como alfa-omega destino que eran. El hecho que ya no sintiera nada por Viktor no implicaba que le agraden las caricias atrevidas que se daban ¿Qué Yuri no era japonés? Un poco de recato oriental omega no vendría nada mal, pero Viktor hacía que el Yuri japonés lo olvidara, melosos, mientras el mayor abrazaba por detrás a su pareja, mientras le susurraba suavemente en el oído parecía que incluso se habían olvidado para que habían ido a aquel lugar.

Yurio carraspeó audiblemente, pero ninguno le hizo mayor caso. Sintió los bellos de su espalda encresparse cuando el atrevido aroma dulce de otro omega amenazó su territorio: El omega de Yuri estaba despertando ante la susurrante voz de su alfa. Yurio frunció el ceño inevitablemente.

—Oigan, par de ancianos calenturientos, si quieren coger váyanse de mi departamento. —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

El japonés estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza pero Viktor no se había separado ni un milímetro de su pareja incluso lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa traviesa le guiño un ojo a Yurio.

—Yurio…. —Le llamó melosamente—Déjanos tu departamento esta noche.

— ¡Viktor!—Le reclamó el pelinegro. —Hemos venido para otra cosa.

—Al fin... si se van rápidamente le daré una oportunidad al enano. —Respondió sombrío, achicando las fosas nasales lo más que podía: Yuri apestaba a omega necesitado y Viktor no se quedaba atrás, su presencia se hacía más fuerte en respuesta a su pareja.

Por primera vez Viktor soltó a su pareja, se acercó a Yuri y posó su mano sobre su cabeza apretándosela hacia abajo.

—Yurio sigues siendo más bajito que yo—Se burló.

— ¡No estas ayudando a tu hijo, créeme!—Se defendió quitando la mano del más alto. Aquello era cierto, por supuesto había crecido, incluso había pasado a Katsuki por un par de centímetros pero no alcanzó a Viktor.

La pareja se rió relajadamente, sus olores sexuales disminuyeron para agrado de Yurio. Comenzaron a comentar algunas anécdotas de sus pasados como patinadores con lo cual no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa. Había aprendido a estimarlo, les había acompañado algunas temporadas en Japón, por supuesto conocía al pequeño. Muchos de los compañeros de Viktor de Rusia habían querido conocerlo, incluido Yakov, su antiguo entrenador ya retirado, y Mila que saltó emocionada cuando vio al bebe recién nacido. Sin duda era un niño muy consentido pero también con la mirada de un amplio público observándole desde su nacimiento. Por alguna razón sintió que no habría nadie más que él para entrenar a ese cachorro. Nadie más podría entender el crecer admirando y a la sombra de Viktor, esperando brillar mucho más que él. Esa sería su pequeña venganza contra Viktor y Yuri, haría que sus nombres no significasen nada al lado de su hijo. Aquel fue el compromiso de Yurio para con el pequeño Lev.

….

—Pero debes mirarme los pasos que he creado para esta canción, me gusta muchísimo

En realidad era una canción muy profunda ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podría entender la canción sobre una emoción tan fuerte como la pasión? Y aun así, el chico estaba moviéndose con elegancia, con un rostro que demostraba esa búsqueda desesperada por tu contraparte, tu complemento, la lucha por estrechar su mano. Su ojos, esa mirada a punto de volverse llorosa, el ruego silencioso en sus ojos, y cuando el coro de los cantantes estallaba "La pasión es como un viento inquieto que se convierte en libertad, es saber que hay alguien más esperándote por encontrar…" sus movimientos se volvieron más agiles, como los de un amante por su amado, se abrazaba a sí mismo volviéndose frágil y fuerte según cada palabra según como el amor y la pasión vuelve a cada ser humano. Esa entrega por la música ese dramatismo era de Viktor sin dudarlo pero aquella danza que dibujaba con su cuerpo correspondía a Yuri. Suspiró resignado y algo frustrado, intentar encontrar que pertenecía a cada uno de sus amigos era algo inútil: El niño era una preciosa amalgama y a la vez un ser único que el puliría hasta que brille más que él mismo y más que sus padres.

—Bien, mocoso, si eso quieres. Damos por inicio a nuestro entrenamiento. Pero se hace lo que yo digo, esa canción no está hecha para un crío, la vamos a reservar para tu debut como junior, será toda una sorpresa. Por ahora estás en el nivel de novicio no seas tan presumido. —Le aplastó la cabeza como Viktor lo hacía con él.

El pequeño Nikiforov era un alfa pero aún era un cachorro por lo cual sus facciones eran tiernas y transmitía adorabilidad por sus poros, por lo cual una música tan apasionada se vería extraño. Algo que había aprendido Yuri durante su carrera era que si bien los sentimientos propios y gustos importaban lo era también el físico, el cuerpo que se poseía. Dependiendo del cuerpo que se tuviera estatura, tamaño, etc se debía guiar el estilo; sin embargo así como el cuerpo cambiaba debía de suceder a lo largo de la carrera con el estilo hasta llega al nivel senior donde finalmente se escogería el definitivo.

Se inclinó ante su pupilo y sonrío al hacerlo sus cabellos rubios atados en una coleta baja se soltaron un poco logrando que el menor se sonrojara notablemente, sonrío aún más.

—Bien, mocoso, estuve pensando y ya que aún eres un niño debes de mostrarte divertido pero entregado. Muchos omegas asisten a este tipo de competencias y ellos son tu objetivo. ¿Qué te parece ser un pirata?

El menor abrió sus ojos ante la noticia. Dio un pequeño brinco lleno de emoción.

— ¡¿En verdad?! Suena genial. Deme ese papel, Yurio-onichan

—Entrenador, crío, soy tu entrenador. Maldición—Renegó— Pero vas a ser el pirata más encantador de todos ¿lo entendiste?

— ¡Sí!—Dijo con firmeza casi militar el menor.

El entrenamiento dio inicio, el pequeño alfa ya había calentado oportunamente por lo que Yurio se puso sus patines para ingresar al hielo. Nuevamente una sesión de práctica de desplazamient iniciaría, para luego ingresar a los saltos, dobles por el momento. Gracias a que se había convertido en entrenador del cachorro de Viktor había terminado viviendo en Japon junto a los otros. Su familia en Rusia estaba bastante bien y es que aunque pensó en que el mocoso se mude a Rusia con él, aun no era el momento, este necesitaba de sus padres, mucho más de Yuri su padre omega.

La noche les llegó, practicaban en el Ice Castle de manera privada. Los fines de semana iban a donde Yuri y Viktor entrenaban a sus promesas para hacer comparaciones y mini competencias, de esa manera el niño también conocía a sus futuros rivales y compañeros.

— ¡Yurio-onichan! Ya no puedo más—Grito Lev.

Por supuesto que el menor estaba cansado, pero estaba seguro que no era por ello que se lanzó a la banca dramáticamente. Yurio suspiró, entendía exactamente lo que el crío deseaba. Había rendido mejor de lo que esperaba así que cumpliría su capricho.

—Eres tan inútil como el cerdito

—No le digas a mama cerdito, es muy lindo.

Yurio había creído que después de su retiro y de tener a su cachorro, Yuri se descuidaría, pero no lo había hecho. Estaba seguro que era expresamente por su marido. Cuando se trataba de Viktor, Yuri era capaz de medidas drásticas. Y es que aun siendo maduro y casado, Viktor seguía levantando pasiones prohibidas por donde iba.

Sin perder más el tiempo, ambos se abrigaron, Yurio se puso en cuclillas y el cachorro trepó a su espalda muy afanoso. Aquel capricho se había iniciado cuando una vez este se cayó y Yuri tuvo más que llevarlo en su espalda hasta su casa.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Yurio inició el conocido camino a Yutopia. No entendía como a pesar del dinero que contaba la pareja no se había mudado de aquel lugar. Tenían un departamento en Tokio bastante lujoso para cuando viajaban pero se mantenían al lado de la familia de Yuri, los Katsuki. Cuando fue recibido afanosamente por la madre de Yuri entendió el porqué.

Mandó al niño a tomar un baño, él hizo lo mismo. La pareja aun no llegaba seguro era un día complicado. Normalmente ellos ya se encontraba en la casa e incluso un par de veces ellos iban a recogerlos y era ahí cuando Viktor se encargaba de llevar a su cachorro en la espalda.

Después de comer subió con el niño a su habitación a ayudarle con sus deberes. Se decía a sí mismo que solo observaría que el crío cumpliera para no tener problemas con la escuela, pero terminaba ayudándole a finalizarlos. Aquella tarde habían entrenado estrictamente por lo que tanto entrenador como pupilo estaban agotados. Sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos se fueron hacia la mesita donde se encontraban los cuadernos, los ojos de ambos e cerraron y muy juntos quedaron perfectamente dormidos.

En ese estado fue que Yuri y Viktor los encontraron cuando subieron a la habitación de su cachorro. Ambos sonrieron enternecidos. Habían tomado la decisión correcta en encargarle su cachorro a Yurio. Él era estricto, lo justo para sacar lo mejor de su hijo, pero a su manera era amable y tierno.

Se hicieron la señal de silencio ambos, al darse cuenta de su sincronía se sonrojaron y rieron suavemente.

—Lleva a Lev a su cama. Yo llevaré a Yurio a su habitación—Sugirió Viktor.

El japonés asintió, tomó con cuidado a su bebe y aupándolo contra su pecho lo llevó a a su cama. Mientras tanto, Viktor cargó a Yurio entre sus brazos cuidando no despertarlo, increíblemente el rubio parecía muy cansado como para siquiera notarlo.

Yuri abrió uno de las habitaciones libres que siempre mantenían desocupada y limpia para Yurio, extendió el futon y ahí Viktor depositó a Yurio, Yuri lo acobijo, ambos salieron de la habitación para dejarlo descansar.

Viktor regresó a la habitación de su hijo, se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

—Mi lindo cachorrito cada vez se hace más grande. —Sonrío orgulloso sintiendo su pecho invadido por una sensación cálida.

Yuri sintió un calorcito extender por su pecho tambipen; a veces le era increíble haber llegado hasta ese punto, que realmente Viktor fuera su pareja, su esposo, su compañero para toda la vida. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se comenzó a calentar y su aroma inevitable atrapó la atención de su marido.

—Tal parece que también quieres mi atención, Yuri ¿acaso te puso celoso el que cargue a Yurio?

El japonés no había sentido ninguna molestia pero que su esposo se lo recalcara le hizo fruncir levemente los labios. Sin embargo, en vez de darle la razón a su marido sonrío coquetamente. Se acercó a su marido y enlazó sus brazos en su nuca.

—Yo creo que estás buscando una excusa para saltarme encima, Viktor—Le susurró suavemente mientras le enfrentaba con la mirada a pesar de la diferencia de altura, apegó su cuerpo y meneo sus caderas suavemente.

—Nunca cambias—Dijo complacido el ruso. Yuri, su compañero, era ternura propia, el mejor compañero que podría tener pero sin duda también era el mejor amante que alguien pudiera desear.

Ambas facetas le fascinaban. Verlo cargando a su bebe, cuidando de él, siendo responsable cuando debía, serio en las metas conjuntas pero un verdadero seductor cuando se encontraban en la intimidad. Quiso atrapar a su esposo en sus brazos acorralarlo, pero Yuri se separó señalando con su mirada a su hijo que dormía. Yuri caminó lentamente hacia la puerta desapareciendo detrás de esta.

El mayor resopló agitado, se encontraba caliente, el suave aroma de su omega le llamada guiaba el camino hacia la perdición de los placeres carnales.

Le dio una última mirada a su cachorro y siguió a su esposo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se topó con una imagen tan soñadora como sugerente. Su Yuri estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas con su yukata de dormir, le sonreía con aquella mirada encendida y traviesa. Para después posar sus manos en el suelo inclinar su cabeza hacia el suelo y rendirle una marcada reverencia.

—Bienvenido, danna-sama—Susurró con voz ronca.

Como cuando se casaron solo que con mucha más seguridad, Yuri se puso de pie, mientras Viktor aún seguía quieto en la puerta conmocionado. Para luego reír y acercarse rápidamente a su esposo, lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura y de la nuca para que sus labios se estrellaran con pasión contra los de su omega.

—Sabes cómo me calienta que me llames danna-sama, mi pequeño Yuri. Dímelo de nuevo.

Yuri negó repetidas veces

—Vas a tener que hacérmelo decir de nuevo, Viktor,

— ¿Es un reto?—Le preguntó con voz grave conteniendo los gruñidos que quería brotar de su garganta.

—Por supuesto.

Levantó a Yuri logrando que las piernas de este se acomoden en su cintura. Lo tomó de los glúteos y los amasó con fuerza, logrando que el menor gimiera audiblemente. Sin esperar lo tendió en su lecho. Yuri alzó su brazo llamándolo. Viktor se quitó la ropa superior rápidamente dejando al descubierto su pecho. Yuri se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse, la yukata dejó al descubierto sus hombros. El peliplata lo tomó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, chupo audiblemente su pezón izquierdo para luego pasar al derecho. Ambos pezones quedaron rojizos e hinchados. Sin esperarlo más le tomó del cuello girándolo levemente clavo sus dientes en su glándula omega, ahí donde lo había marcado tantas veces,

— ¡Viktor!

Terminó por quitarle la yukata fácilmente, deleitándose con su cuerpo desnudo. Aun recordaba como al principio Yuri sentía cierto pudor de mostrarse totalmente desnudo cuando intimaban pero poco a poco ese pudor desapareció para dar pase a la confianza plena.

—Déjame ayudarte, danna-sama—Nuevamente una corrientes eléctrica recorrió la columna del ruso.

Yuri beso su pecho con reverencia, deslizando sus manos por sus costados. También acaricio sus tetillas, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba con cuidado la espalda blanca del mayor. Subió su boca y ambos labios se enlazaron en un suave beso.

Mientras tanto las manos de Yuri fueron bajando el pantalón de su marido. Cuando finalmente quedó libre el miembro de Viktor se dedicó a masajearlo a conciencia sabiendo exactamente cuanta presión poner para que su marido no se viniera aun. Se detuvo en la protuberancia de alfa, aquella con la cual se anudaba. Sonrió. Recordó cuanta frustración cargaban cuando aún no podía anudarse por miedo a dejarlo preñado. Pero ese ya no era un problema. Cuando el líquido pre seminal mojó sus manos se detuvo. El mismo se sentía húmedo e impaciente por contener a su pareja.

Lamió el líquido pre seminal de su marido. Viktor sonrío, atrajo a su pareja con cuidado y enredó sus labios en un nuevo beso. Bajó sus manos por las caderas del menor, luego hasta su nalgas, las apretó y metió una de sus manos en medio de este buscando su entrada. Su pequeño Yuri, como buen omega estaba ya listo y preparado para recibirlo. Siempre tan complaciente.

Metió dos de sus dedos intempestivamente y Yuri gimió largamente en su oído, mientras se aferraba fuertemente en su cuello.

—Voy a recordarte como fue nuestro primer apareamiento, Yu...ri—Le susurró a su omega con su voz ronca por la fiebre de la pasión.

Un escalofrío recorrió esta vez al pelinegro.

Viktor lo giró, dejándolo en cuatro, sobre su rodillas y manos, elevó su trasero. Viktor siguió masajeando fuertemente su entrada mientras su mano se ensuciaba del liquido lubricante natural. Un vacío desesperado por ser llenado se asentó en el joven pelinegro.

— ¡Viktor!—Le llamó con urgencia.

El ruso le tomó de las nalgas y se insertó dentro de él con firmeza, soltó un gemido ronco y audible. Sin esperar inició a moverse. Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos pero de alguna manera aquella noche se volvía especial. Viktor estaba enloquecido por marcar cuanto pudiera a su pareja.

— ¿Qué dices mi katsudon? ¿Le damos un hermanito?—Le preguntó con sincero deseo. Para ser un alfa se había contenido demasiado en llenar su casa de cachorros.

Fuertemente siguió empujando dentro de él ; Yuri mientras tanto movía su caderas hacia atrás mientras enterraba sus uñas en su lecho. Hacía mucho que Viktor no lo tomaba con tanta pasión. Sabía que el llamarle danna-sama le fascinaría. Viktor siempre amante de algunas tradiciones japonesas, cuando se enteró todo lo que encerraba la palabra "danna-sama" insistió tercamente en que lo llamara así día y noche.

Viktor apoyó todo su peso sobre él, logrando aplastarlo contra el lecho, giró el rostro y Viktor tomó sus labios envolviéndolos y succionándolos. Ambos gimieron audiblemente

—Házmelo, Viktor. Dame otro cachorro ahora. —Rogó necesitado.

—Como tú digas mi eros.

Ambos se quebraron cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo, Viktor cayó sobre su pareja, sintiendo como una inmensa cantidad de semen salía de su miembro para anidarse dentro de su pareja. Resopló. Por supuesto que deseaba muchísimo a Yuri, pero habiendo sido pareja tantos años las veces en que hacían el amor eran suaves. Parecía que su parte animal había salido totalmente esa noche. Sonrío animado, su instinto estaba casi seguro que dentro de unos meses tendrían un bebe en sus brazos.

—Viktor, pesas...

Le otorgó un beso en su espalda desnuda y en sus cabellos. Aun su nudo estaba inflamado así que simplemente se acomodó mejor sobre Yuri ayudándose sobre sus codos para no aplastarlo. Ambos gimieron cuando sin querer presionó más adentro de Yuri.

—Eres tan hermoso—Le susurró entusiasmado. Desde aquel vídeo no había podido dejar escapar la belleza de aquel chico.

Nuevamente pudo ver a su tierno Yuri, le encantaba esa mixtura de ambos el erótico y el que le amaba incondicionalmente.

—Te amo, Viktor.

Yuri alzó su mano y acarició el fleco de su pareja sonriendo sonrojado.

—Te amo, Yuri. Gracias por todo.

— ¿Eh? Pero si tu viniste hasta aquí. —Le respondió intentando que el sopor post coital no le derrumbara.

—Pero tú me enseñaste el camino hacia mi verdadero hogar.

Yuri escondió su rostro entre las sabanas pero sonreía, su pecho se sentía cálido.

—Gracias por venir hasta aquí, Viktor. Me diste más que el título de mejor patinador.

—Es que soy un genio, Yuri. Yo ya sabía que lo lograríamos todo—

Ambos rieron. Cuando sintieron que el nudo se desinflamaba, Viktor salió del cuerpo de su pareja. Ríspidamente se acomodaron sobre el lecho, Yuri apoyado en su pecho, olfateando el aroma de Viktor relajándose al sentirlo en su propia piel.

— ¿Qué crees que será ahora?

—Umm no lo sé. Solo que esta vez le pondremos un nombre japonés.

—Como usted lo desee, señor Nikiforov—Respondió con una orgullosa sonrisa Viktor.

—Claro, claro...

El sueño llegó a ellos, Viktor los cubrió y se acurrucaron inconscientemente uno contra el otro, cayendo presa del mundo de los sueños.

Ambos soñando en como podría ser su siguiente cachorro. Solo esperaban que heredara su gran pasión por el patinaje así el entrenador espartano, Yurio, tendría un nuevo pupilo y ellos sería tan felices cuidando de otro fruto de su amor.

* * *

Notas finales. Ustedes qué dicen quieren ¿precuela o continuación? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, porque finalmente decidí hacer una continuación peor también subir un fic precuela. Nos leemos y espero sus comentarios!

La imagen en la que me base se encuentra en mi pagina kaory-madnes con toda la info sobre este y mis otros fics asi como fics futuros. Nos leemos, no olviden comentar que les pareció. Si tienen alguna duda por el omegaverse entre otro pregunten con confianza.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autor: Hola todos mis adorados lectores, no saben como me han hecho feliz con sus review, por ello como anuncie en mi pagina de face decidí hacer la continuación del fanfic, así que espero que la sigan. En este capitulo veremos el avance Yurio como entrenador, su vida en Hasetsu y como un "rival" aparece para trastornar su vida pacifica en Hasetsu; pro otro lado toda la familia Nikiforov se prepara con la llegada de un nuevo miembro, pero que problemas enfrentaran y han enfrentado? Acompáñame a conocer la vida de estos tres personajes como adultos luego de retirarse del patinaje.

Cabe recordar que los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen sino son de la genial Kubo-sensei y estudios Mappa a quienes me gustaría decirles: Gracias están haciendo historia!

No olviden que es un omegaverse.

Yuri: omega

Viktor: Alfa

Yurio: Omega

Lev (hijo del vikturi): Alfa

JJ: Alfa

Yuko y Nishogir: Betas

Espero sus recomendaciones para los demás personajes.

* * *

Un nuevo miembro en la familia y un nuevo rival

La rutina era parte importante para un deportista; sin embargo, Yurio ya no era más un patinador deportista pero eso no significaba que iba a abandonar sus buenos hábitos adquiridos con la disciplina. Así como todas las mañanas se levantó de su cama, se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió a correr solo llevando su reproductor de música y su botella de agua.

La ciudad de Hasetsu sin duda era un buen lugar para entrenar: Tan pacífica, solidaria y con gente muy amable y cálida. Sin darse cuenta había visto como aquel pueblo se había convertido en un lugar importante. Ya no era tan extraño ver extranjeros caminar o vivir por sus alrededores, todo aquello posiblemente por el impacto que había tenido el patinaje sobre hielo de su patinador icono Yuri Katsuki. Aun así, Yurio seguía sintiéndolo como un lugar acogedor.

Regresó de correr sus habituales kilómetros, en la puerta se topó con varios turistas inscribiéndose en Yutopia para hospedarse en el hotel que había crecido con los años. No le dio importancia a pesar que reconoció a una que otra juvenil figura del patinaje actual e incluso a otros deportistas. Suspiró, no era algo inusual. Hasetsu se había vuelto algo mítico entre los deportistas pues se comentaba que podía devolverte la inspiración para superarte. No podía negar que la ciudad poesía su encanto, pero Yurio no quería que ninguno de aquellos jóvenes patinadores se entrometiera en su rutina.

Así que ingresó a la casa, la madre de Yuri le indicó que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Al parecer Yuri y Viktor aún no se levantaban. Algunas señales que Yurio había visto en aquel par le dieron un atisbo de cuál era la causa, sonrío. Tomó un baño, bajo a desayunar, comió acompañada de la hermana de Yuri, quien también se levantaba muy temprano para atender el negocio, era una alfa bastante respetable y digna, había tomado una compañera hace muy poco quien también apoyaba en el negocio y a la madre de Yuri en los deberes del hogar. Pronto ambas se enfocaron una en la otra y Yurio solo pudo suspirar, tan típico entre alfas y omegas enlazados.

Terminó de desayunar, se retiró de la casa. Caminó hasta el Ice Castle, el cual ya lo tenía reservado para esa semana por las mañanas. Ese fin de semana irían al centro fundado por los padres de su pupilo. No estaría mal observar a los futuros rivales locales.

Al llegar al Ice Castle se sentó en el banco revisando el programa a seguir ese día. Los entrenamientos, qué saltos practicar, cuáles eran los puntos en los que su pupilo tenía mayor debilidad. Ya agotado, cuando se disponía a llamar a la casa de los Katsuki para ver porque el crío demoraba tanto, un mensaje que le sacó una sonrisa llegó a su celular…

...

Desde que Yuri ganó el primer Grand Prix de su vida, Hasetsu se llenó de gente queriendo hacer que sus hijos participaran en patinaje sobre hielo. Con el paso de los años y que a la cuenta de Viktor se sumaran grandes cantidades de dinero así como la de Yuri decidieron finalmente fundar un centro más completo para los deportes de invierno. El patrimonio en común era considerable debido a los buenos sponsor y el apoyo del gobierno local; así mismo eran socios también de un centro en Tokio, además Yuri hasta hace un año había apoyado a la federación deportiva de patinaje sobre hielo de Japón. Mientras que, Viktor por algunas temporadas había dado soporte a entrenadores de su país por medio de Yakov hasta que este se retiró. Sin duda habían dedicado sus vidas a que el deporte que amabas y que los había unido creciera para ambos países peor sobre todo para Japón.

Viktor quien era un alfa, a pesar de los derechos de igualdad entre alfas omegas y betas, el alfa podía exigir que su pareja y la familia que con este tenga se fuera a vivir donde él considerase mejor. A pesar que amaba San Petesburgo, un amor igual creció por Japón y en especial por Hasetsu. Consideró prioritario que su omega siguiera sintiéndose cómodo y viviera junto a su familia. Aparte de Yakov, Yurio y sus compañeros no tenía a nadie realmente cercano en Rusia, mientras que la familia de Yuri prácticamente lo había adoptado desde su primera llegada.

La prensa rusa había cuestionado su decisión y es que los alfas buscaban demostrar su domino sobre su pareja consiguiendo una vivienda propia separándose de la familia materna y paterna pero Viktor era del tipo que prefería ver feliz a su omega. Además, la madre de Yuri y su padre fueron de gran ayuda cuando tuvieron a Lev y ambos desearon seguir trabajando. Nunca se atrevería a limitar a Yuri. A pesar que por ello había tenido que domar sus instintos primarios que le demandaban mucha más posesividad con Yuri. La época como patinadores tanto deportivos como de espectáculo terminó para ambos pero sus planes en aquel bello y estricto mundo del patinaje no.

Aquella mañana, a pesar de aquellas consideraciones y sus deberes, Viktor no podía evitar adorar holgazanear junto a su omega. Estaba semidormido, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido del menor.

Mientras tanto, Yuri estaba muy despierto desde hace unos minutos, pero su marido parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Aun medio adormilado, Viktor lo envolvía en sus brazos posesivamente, enterrando su nariz en los cabellos azabaches de su omega. Un sonido de satisfacción salió de la garganta del alfa cuando encontró ese particular olor. Lo había sentido, hace varios años cuando Yuri quedó preñado de Lev. Su pecho se inflamó de felicidad.

—Viktor, ya es tarde. Tenemos que despertar a Lev. Sabes que si no lo levantamos llegara tarde y Yurio se molestará. —Le dijo Yuri con una sonrisa divertida, sabía que su marido le escuchaba pero que deseaba seguir abrazándolo tan posesivamente.

El alfa apretó más su abrazo en el cuerpo de su pareja. Paseó sus manos por la polera de su omega, gruñó: como odiaba que Yuri durmiera vestido. ¿Por qué no podía dormir tan desnudo como él? Coló sus manos por debajo de su polera y acarició su vientre, escuchó un quejido del menor.

— ¡Viktor!—Le reprendió librándose de sus brazos. —Lev...

Viktor hizo un mohín con sus labios como un niño al que no le dejan comer su postre favorito.

—Tú mismo dijiste que si no lo levantamos no se despierta.

Yuri suspiró sonrojado. Su marido estaba completamente desnudo, según él decía era más práctico y cómodo. Por supuesto Yuri aun guardaba un poco de recato. Solo consiguió que Viktor usara un pijama durante un par de años cuando el pequeño Lev era un niño que se asustaba en las noches. Sin embargo cuando este llegó a los cinco, Viktor volvió a adormir completamente desnudo, alegando que Yuri debería de hacer lo mismo.

—Aun así, Viktor. —Respondió estirándose, listo para levantarse del lecho—Además ya lo hemos hecho en la noche. —Replico avergonzado.

—Umm sí pero no es suficiente. Ven aquí.

Nuevamente Viktor atrapó a Yuri y lo recostó debajo de él. Se sintió como un depredador al tenerlo sonrojado con esa mirada ligeramente molesta y esos labios intentando no esbozar un puchero disconforme.

—Te ves tan apetecible, Yuri. —Le susurró ronco en su oído para luego morderlo suavemente.

— ¡Viktor!—Le reclamó cuando parecía que este iba besarle en los labios.

Sin embargo en vez de besarlo, el peli plata bajo hasta su vientre e inició a hacerle cosquillas logrando que el menor se relajara y riera. A Viktor le encantaba su risa, en realidad amaba todo de él. Yuri era su complemento, su familia, su mundo. En el comienzo de su relación le pareció increíble que alguien haya logrado cautivarlo y enamorarlo de tal manera.

— ¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso, Viktor?—Le acarició la mejilla izquierda suavemente mientras aún conservaba el buen ánimo por la risa anterior.

La mirada de Viktor era entre tierna y ansiosa, pero también llena de amor. Yuri agradecía cada día que recibía esa mirada, le hacía sentir pleno.

Recordó que desde aquella noche en que se atrevió a provocarlo llamándolo "danna-sama" no importaba cuan cansados estuvieran, Viktor se las arreglaba para hacerle el amor aunque sea una vez al día. Y en ninguna vez uso protección como si quisiera asegurarse de preñarlo. A pesar de su vergüenza, agradecía que aquello tuviera un efecto magnífico en su marido. Aunque era parte natural que el sexo sin condón fuera más gratificante para el instinto alfa, tampoco negaba que lo era para él. De esa manera, su naturaleza omega dejaba de fastidiarle con seducir a su alfa.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta, Yuri?—Le pregunto meloso, mientras paseaba su nariz por su mejilla, mientras le acariciaba la cadera provocativamente.

Atrajo a Viktor de las mejillas para darle un beso en los labios, sus narices se tocaron en un tierno beso esquimal, ambos rieron ante el contacto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Le preguntó con cariño paciente.

Viktor recibió de buena manera las lentas caricias en su cabello, Yuri era tan dulce cuando se lo proponía, se relajaba en sus brazos, sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, que tenía alguien que nunca lo dejaría. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, rendido a los tiernos toques en su cabeza.

—Estas preñado, mi omega, mi Yuri. —

Levantó su cabeza y bajó por el pecho de su pareja repartiendo pequeños besos hasta llegar al vientre de su pareja donde dio un beso para luego apoyar su cabeza, relajado aspirando las feromonas de su omega.

— ¡¿Qué?!–Preguntó un poco alterado el menor— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Soy tu alfa, es obvio que lo sepa. Mi instinto me manda a protegerte aún más, además tu aroma es diferente, yo diría que aquella noche resultó.

El pelinegro seguía con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, un tanto asustado. No era su primer embarazo, pero habían pasado varios años; sin embargo cuando Viktor se acurrucó en su vientre todo miedo se fue. Viktor iba a estar a su lado como siempre, dándole su amor y su soporte, amándolo aun cuando otros huirían. No era solo por ser alfa y omega destino, su lazo provenía del verdadero amor que surgió entre ellos aunque por sus carreras no había sido del todo fácil.

Cuando tuvo a Lev había supuesto que quedaría embarazado, pues aquella noche Viktor simplemente no pudo domar a su parte animal como antes, había llegado a su límite. Pero ahora, lo habían deseado y premeditado, después de todo sería extraño que a su edad e intimando con Viktor todas las noches sin protección no quedara preñado de su alfa. Un ronroneo de placer escapó de su labios proveniente de su parte animal, aquella que estaba regocijante por la novedad de poder darle otro cachorro a su alfa y cumplir su deber como omega marcado.

— ¿Me estas provocando, precioso?—Le susurró desde su lugar aún sobre el vientre de su pareja.

—Viktor, no digas cosas vergonzosas—Le riñó sin dejar de sonreír.

—No digo cosas vergonzosas, eres precioso.

El peliplata le observaba con aquella mirada de colores entre azules y verdes, mientras tomaba una mano y la llevaba sus labios para brindarle un beso justo en el dedo donde ponía su alianza de matrimonio. Cuando Viktor entraba en modo alfa tenía aquella mirada tan penetrante, donde los colores de sus ojos se mesclaban y parecían fundir una preciosa gema destellante que le quitaba el aliento. Esperaba que el nuevo cachorro heredara sus ojos.

—Aun así debemos de ir al médico—Aclaró Viktor intentando concentrarse en ello y no dejándose arrastrar por la pasión que su omega despertaba con esa miradita inocente.

— ¿Tenemos que ir ya?—Preguntó el omega refugiándose en las mantas de su lecho.

Viktor entendía por qué, su pareja no deseaba ir tan pronto al médico. A pesar de llevar mucho años retirados seguía conservando el título de héroe de Rusia o el rey del hielo entre sus compatriotas; así que la prensa internacional siempre estaba pendiente de su vida junto a Yuri, dándose la potestad de censurar o felicitar por sus logros o fallas. El nacimiento de Lev en aquella época fue casi celebración nacional, pero aun así muchos programas rusos criticaron que no haya tomado un omega ruso, otras veces censuraban que Yuri trabajase. Incluso llegaron a criticar su decisión de vivir en Japón, algunos programas de chismes se burlaban de él por no haberse llevado a su omega a su natal ciudad. A Viktor no le importaba, no iba a dejar que la prensa arruinara su relación con la familia que formó, Yuri y Lev eran su vida y pronto aquel nuevo bebe se sumaría a su personas importantes, aun así era molesto, fue culpa de los medios de comunicación muchas de su peleas.

—Hey, Yuri, no olvides que no soltaré tu mano.

Al decir eso, su bello pelinegro giró su vista hacia él, le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, dedicado a sentirse y darse apoyo, probaron sus lenguas e intercambiaron su amor a través de ello. Antes de que sus cuerpos les clamaran por unirse de detuvieron.

Yuri ingresó primero a la habitación de su pequeño. Pues Viktor se metería a la ducha primero. Muchas veces habían intentado bañarse al mismo tiempo para ahorrar tiempo, pero solo terminaban demorándose más pues no podían evitar iniciar como mínimo con una larga sesión de besos y caricias.

Su pequeño Lev estaba en vacaciones, pero dentro de poco ingresaría a la escuela nuevamente, con lo cual ingresará a quinto de primaria. Lev, así como ellos quería abocar su vida al patinaje, por lo que estaba eximido de participar en algún club de la escuela. Viktor había querido que estudie de manera privada, pero Yuri consideró que era necesario que al menos la primaria la llevase en una escuela. Con su cabello platinado y sus facciones extranjeros heredadas de Viktor destacaba mucho entre todos. Sin embargo, era un alfa y como tal era seguido por muchos betas. Aun así, siempre estaban al pendiente de si algunos niños querían aprovecharse de él. Alfa o no, su hijo ya era un patinador por lo cual tenía ademanes que no iban de acuerdo a la mayoría de alfas.

Ese año, era importante porque a partir de Julio estaría calificado para el primer eslabón oficial del ISU. En junio cumplía los 10 años, requisito indispensable para competir en el nacional de novel. Su entrenamiento estaba enfocado a ello. Yurio estaba moviendo todas sus influencias para que tenga un digno debut. Habían escogido al entrenador correcto.

—Lev, levántate. —Yuri acarició la melena plateada que sobresalía de entre las mantas.

Un pequeño gruñido escapo de los labios del niño, dormía tan relajado que Yuri sentía un poco de culpa por despertarlo. Le movió un poco más, pero el alfa solo se abrazó mejor a su almohada, seguía tan placido como cuando Viktor dormía. Yuri suspiró. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurro:

—Yurio te está esperando

Los ojos de su retoño se abrieron rápidamente, sentándose aunque aún no tenía el equilibrio para estar despabilado.

— ¡¿Yurio-ni?!

—Cálmate. Alístate, pronto tenemos que ir a un lugar antes de tu entrenamiento.

Lev se frotó los ojos para enfocar a su padre omega.

— ¿Adonde? Oka-san—Preguntó poniéndose de pie sobre su cama.

—Hey no seas desconfiado. Tu ropa esta lista para que te bañes, ve

El alfa dibujó un puchero desconfiado

—Iremos al hospital—Le respondió.

Sus ojos de pánico no se hicieron esperar, en su rostro era evidente que buscaba mil excusas para no ir, las vacunas no eran u recuerdo agradable de nadie.

—No te preocupes, quien se va a atender voy a ser yo. —Le acarició su cabecita y dejó ir sus dulces feromonas para tranquilizarlo.

Pero su carita se volvió angustiada, se lanzó a sus brazos, Yuri lo sostuvo aupándolo contra su cuerpo disfrutando de su aroma de cachorro.

—No tengo nada malo. De hecho es solo para verificar algo.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Oka-san?—Le pregunto acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Quizás tengas un hermanito pronto ¿te gustaría?—Le preguntó inseguro.

Su cachorro levantó su cabeza, sus bellos ojos estaban destellando de emoción mientras una tierna sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

— ¡Voy a ser hermano mayor!—Celebró.

Se bajó rápidamente de los brazos de su padre omega y corrió hacia el baño para asearse y acompañar a sus padres al hospital.

Yuri sonrío más tranquilo. Amaba a su hijo por lo que había estado nervioso de darle la noticia. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Cuando abrió la puerta no se esperó que Viktor se lanzara a abrazarlo aun semidesnudo y mojado. Parecía que desde que lo había dejado nuevamente preñado este sentía el fuerte instinto de estar cerca de olfatearlo en el cuello, hasta llegar a lamerlo lentamente provocando escalofríos placenteros en todo el cuerpo del omega.

—Viktor, te amo, pero debo bañarme. Ve a vigilar que Lev esté listo.

El mayor sonrío luego de abrazarlo y robarle un beso en la boca asintió.

—Te aseguro que cuando salgas estaremos listos.

Yuri internamente rogó por ello. Sin embargo cuando terminó de cambiarse vio con la sorpresa que su esposo y su hijo ya se encontraban conversando mientras se deleitaban con el desayuno preparado por la madre de Yuri. Sonrío y sin darse cuenta acarició suavemente su vientre, enternecido porque a su familia pronto habría otra criaturita más.

— ¡Yuri! Ven, Lev me está explicando sus planes para el Japan Championships Novel.

El pelinegro sonrío y se sentó junto a su familia. Ambos padres repartieron consejos a su hijo sobre la competencia pues ambos entendían el enorme estrés que se producía en la primera participación oficial de sus vidas.

Cuando finalizaron su desayuno, la familia se encaminó hacia el hospital más cercano. Viktor había separado la cita previamente pues él estaba plenamente seguro que su omega iba a darle un cachorro lo cual le emocionaba como persona y como alfa. Desde hace varios años que sentía el impulso instintivo de preñar a Yuri una vez más, pero se controló. No era una época en la que se le diera rienda suelta a los instintos aunque de joven, antes que Lev naciera, aquello les causo muchos problemas.

Lev se subió a la espalda de su padre alfa, emocionado y riendo mientras sus dos padres se tomaban de la mano con un cariño que hacía que el lazo de la pareja y de la familia se sintiera reforzado. El pequeño cachorro se sentía amado, por lo cual no entendía algunos comentarios de los periodistas de la TV rusa. Su padre le había enseñado a hablar ruso así que comprendía perfectamente las noticias del Internet, pero algunas veces hubiera preferido no entenderlo.

Una vez pasaron a consulta, padre e hijo ingresaron junto a Yuri. Le pidieron que alzara su polera dejando al descubierto su vientre aun plano y que bajara levemente sus pantalones. Lev pudo sentir el ligero aumento de presión en la mano de su padre alfa.

Viktor no pudo evitar, como la primera vez, sentir ciertos celos porque su omega fuera tocado por otra persona, era algo muy ancestral e instintivo. Los omegas pertenecían completamente a los alfas, ese era el sentido natural que siempre intentaba primar dentro de cada alfa enlazado. Sin embargo pudo mantenerse calmado. Por ello mismo normalmente los ginecólogos eran betas u omegas. Probablemente si fuera un alfa el inevitable choque de feromonas sería difícil de lidiar.

Todas aquellas pulsaciones animales murieron cuando el enfermero al lado de la doctora le indicó que mirasen en la pantalla: Una ligera manchita dentro de su Yuri. Efectivamente ahí crecía el bebe que había plantado dentro de su pareja. Sonrió ampliamente, se sentía tan orgulloso que no podía contener su placer de tener una nueva cría, dio pasos rápidos hacia su pareja y le beso en la frente.

—Te amo—Le susurró en el oído.

Lev vio con curiosidad la manchita en la pantalla.

— ¿Ese es mi hermanito?—Preguntó con duda.

Yuri alzó su mano llamándolo, Lev tomó la mano de su madre y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Así es, Lev. Pero aún es muy pequeño, debe de crecer dentro de mí y nutrirse. Luego cuando sea más fuerte nacerá y podrás verlo.

— ¡Vaya! Te voy a cuidar mucho, Oka-san—Prometió orgulloso.

Viktor abrazó a su hijo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir seguro al igual que a su pareja. Se sentía tan pleno teniéndolos en sus brazos.

...

— ¡Yurio-onichan!—interrumpió una voz aguda en el recinto.

Yurio se encontraba deslizándose por la pista de patinaje, dejándose llevar por la música. Su pupilo se había demorado en llegar, al principio se asustó pero luego de leer el mensaje que Viktor le envío explicándole por qué se quedó tranquilo. Al conocer el motivo supuso que se demoraría aún más, por lo que decidió relajarse un rato mientras bailaba suavemente sobre la pista. Había puesto su canción Ai ni suite - Agape, aquel primer programa corto que en su momento tanto le costó interpretar. En un principio no había entendido el mensaje de Viktor pero finalmente comprendió por qué le mandó a patinar aquel programa: Era para que se diera cuenta lo que le faltaba a su arte, deporte y a su vida misma. Para que notara los sentimientos importantes a su alrededor. Desde aquel momento, cada vez que sentía un bloqueo mental, patinaba con aquella canción de fondo, de esa manera podía dejar ir cualesquiera de sus preocupaciones. De la misma manera cuando tenía que tomar una decisión o un nuevo reto se ponía al frente, el tono relajante le ayudaba a meditar mejor sus opciones.

Al escuchar la voz de su pupilo paró sobre el hielo. Le observó poniendo sus manos enguantadas sobre sus caderas con un ceño levemente fruncido. Aunque sabía el porqué de su retraso justificado, le gustaba llamarle la atención.

—Mocoso, tardaste demasiado—Le regañó sin subir demasiado la voz. Aquella canción siempre le dejaba relajado.

Sin embargo el niño se quedó viéndolo sin responder ni replicarle, algo muy raro dada la confianza que ambos se tenían. La mirada anhelante que le dirigió le perturbó un poco, así que deslizándose rápidamente hasta la salida le golpeteó la cabeza para que despertara.

— ¡Yurio-onichan! No me trates como un niño—Se quejó dibujando un adorable puchero con sus labios.

Yurio sintió la necesidad de reír pues aquel gesto enterraba cualquier seriedad de su regaño.

—No digas tonterías, sigues siendo un cachorro consentido de mami Yuri. —Le picó alzando su cabeza, evidenciando la gran diferencia de altura. Lev era un niño alto para su edad, seguro alcanzaría el tamaño de Viktor pero por el momento Yurio se permitía divertirse con poder molestar a un crío más bajito que él.

— ¡Ya no más!— Alzó el pecho seguramente imitando a un alfa adulto.

— ¿En serio? Y a que se debe eso—Preguntó mientras destapaba su botella de agua y tomaba un poco reteniéndolo en su boca para que descienda suavemente por su sistema.

—Mami Yuri va a tener otro cachorro. Hoy nos lo dijo el doctor ¡Voy a ser hermano mayor!—Dijo muy entusiasmado con sus ojos castaños rebosantes de emoción, brillando.

El rubio suspiró. Estaba seguro que Lev no entendía cuán grande deber era ser un hermano mayor, menos cuando él era un alfa. Si el siguiente cachorro nacía omega, muchas responsabilidades instintivas recaerían inevitablemente sobre su aprendiz. Lo cual sería el inicio de un dolor de cabeza para él sin duda. Gruñó suavemente pensando en Yuri y Viktor, aquellos dos atrevidos que traerían un nuevo cachorro al mundo para perturbar la paz de su pupilo y por tanto su propia paz. Los patinadores tienen un corazón sensible, el mismo lo aceptaba, era inevitable replicar parte de las emociones en su arte por más buen control que se tenga.

Sin pensarlo demasiado entertó sus dedos sobre el cabello de Lev, lo despeinó tan suavemente con sus finas manos que el menor lo sintió como una caricia tierna que llenó su pecho de aun más entusiasmo.

—Vamos a practicar, enano. Vas a ser el tutor del nuevo crío de Viktor ¿verdad?—Preguntó con una sonrisa

— ¡Sí!

Yurio apoyando su mano en su cintura se sintió enternecido por el menor. Muchas personas como Mila le habían dicho que una vez se encariñara con Lev desearía tener sus propios cachorros, que era algo inevitable y sin embargo a pesar de no faltarle prospectos de padre no deseaba uno aún. Había pensado en tener un cachorro solo en algún momento si sentía la necesidad pero no había llegado. Por supuesto, ya sentía aprecio por su pupilo pero ese instinto maternal por tener hijos no nació. Desde hace un tiempo dejó de preocuparse por ello. Estaba bien con su vida, con la oportunidad que Yuri y Viktor le habían dado, con pertenecer y no a la vez a esa singular familia, a vivir con Yuri y Viktor en Yutopia, salir a algunas citas para satisfacer su ego y necesidad sexual, tener la protección de un alfa como Viktor cuando estaba encerrado custodiado por Yuri cuando entraba en celo. Y por supuesto, entrenando a Lev para convertirlo en el mejor del mundo y que dejase una marca en la historia del patinaje.

—Yurio-onichan—Le llamó Lev con la mirada un poco desviada. — ¿Crees que podrías interpretar a Agape para mí?

El omega abrió sus ojos sorprendido y un poco incómodo. No había danzado Agape desde hace mucho tiempo en público. Salvo para Yuko que se había convertido en su amiga.

—Bueno, mocoso, sabes que no me va a salir como en aquella época ¿verdad?—Le replicó esperanzado en que no insistiera.

— ¡Sé que te verás hermoso!—Le respondió el niño.

Sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, todo su cuerpo parecía expectante por verlo. Sin embargo, Yurio estaba seguro que no se vería ni la mitad de angelical que se vio en el Grand prix del 2015-2016 pero la terquedad en la mirada de su pupilo le indicaba que no se salvaría de verlo.

Sabía que Lev era su fan, que había visto sus vídeos y es que Yuko guardaba los videos de las rutinas y competencias de Viktor, Yuri y Yurio, el niño había crecido viendo a su familia y a Yurio en las competencias mundiales.

—Bien, pon la música. — Se rindió ante el ruego silencioso del peliplata.

Patinó hasta el centro de la pista de hielo. Cerró sus ojos e intentó imaginar el sentimiento de Agape, el amor incondicional. No era fácil, él había cambiado. En aquel entonces se creía conocedor de todo, pero se dio cuenta que algo aparentemente tan básico como amar no era de su dominio. Sin embargo lo logró, en nombre de su abuelo. Y con un exhaustivo entrenamiento para convertirse en la criatura más bella y grácil de la pista, una prima ballerina. Su cuerpo había crecido, era delgado pero más firme, seguía siendo andrógino pues era un omega, pero no tenía la pequeña estatura de aquel tiempo. Se soltó el cabello que lo había traído amarrado en un moño, este le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Podría ser riesgoso con un cabello tan largo pero se sintió cómodo así.

Bajo la mirada mientras sus largos cabellos rubios caían grácilmente por la mitad de su rostro, su postura estética, demostrando una fragilidad angelical.

La suave música inició a tocar, sus manos se elevaron hacia el cielo con una expresión de serenidad, dio un giro mientras sus brazos se elevaban como dos preciosas alas de ángel. Nuevamente sus brazos se alzaron invocando la gracia y el perdón de los Dioses. Su cuerpo se ladeó mientras sus manos se juntaron acunando su rostro hacia un lado enterneciendo a Lev, quien tenía sus manos juntas, inquieto, sabiendo de memoria cual sería el siguiente paso de su maestro.

Giró suavemente, sus manos se juntaron como un rezo, su rostro sereno, bello como el de un ángel que buscaba el amor no para él sino para los mortales, sus rubios cabellos solo perfeccionaban aquel gesto. Luego de dos vueltas más, su cuerpo despegó de la pista para girar con un triple Axel. Lev sabía que su maestro no podía caerse, aún así, su corazón dio un brinco cuando despegó, solo volviendo a la calma cuando Yurio aterrizó perfectamente.

Su bella secuencia de giros mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo logró que las mejillas del pupilo se enrojecieran levemente. Era casi mágico como sus largos cabellos no se enredaban sino que danzaban al son del viento.

Las manos de Lev apretaron la pared que separaba la pista de patinaje cuando la expresión de aquel ángel en el que se había convertido Yurio se tornaba en sufrimiento, mientras sus manos cubrían levemente su rostro y sus cabellos seguían bailando con gracia siguiendo sus movimientos.

Cuando la música se tornó más aguda, Yurio dio aquellos pequeños saltos como si flotara sobre el hielo en vez de cortarlo con sus patines. Era sublime incluso a aquella edad. Para Lev nunca dejaría de ser el ángel que vio danzar en los vídeos de su tía Yuko.

Tomo posición, mientras lo hacía Lev nuevamente sintió el aliento írsele, su garganta secarse, ansioso por verlo pero temeroso por que se lastime. Sin embargo, no obtuvo decepción, su cuádruple salcow lo clavó como el experto que era, seguido por un precioso triple toe-loop. La gracia de sus movimientos hacía parecer que aquellos saltos no causaban ningún tipo de desgaste. Lev se preguntó si llegaría a patinar con tanta facilidad como él. Sonrío entusiasmado.

Nuevamente los giros siguieron mientras sus manos conjugaban cientos de rezos a los cielos y su expresión volvía ser calmada, santa, pura y tierna. Era avallasador, su presencia su profesionalismo se veía reflejado en cada movimiento pero también su belleza. Lev lo sabía: sus padres habían recibido sugerencias de que su entrenador fuera un alfa, el mismo Viktor de hecho; sin embargo a sus nueve años agradeció que sus padres le hayan permitido entrenar con Yurio. Él es pequeño, no comprende del todo la división alfa-omega, solo sabe que desde que tiene memoria adora las pistas de patinaje y que adora ver patinar a su maestro. No es que no le guste el patinaje de sus padres, pero era diferente. Sin querer, había visto en las _tablets_ de sus padres como en algunos blogs habían criticado a su madre, habían sugerido que Viktor Nikiforov había escogido a un mal omega para ser madre de sus hijos pues al parecer el cachorro buscaba amor materno en otro omega.

Lev sabía que existía aquellos casos en que los jóvenes patinadores veían a su entrenador como un suplante de padre o madre, pero no era su caso. Su padre omega y su padre alfa lo consentían mucho, le amaban, lo sentía en cada abrazo y beso que le brindaban, en sus rostros felices cuando lo veían y lo sacaban a patinar, en la pasión con que le enseñaron a deslizarse sobre el hielo. Yurio era diferente, su maestro era algo totalmente distinto. No era el reemplazo de su madre ni por asomo. Yurio, para Lev, era simplemente Yurio-onichan, aunque aquello podría deberse a que solo era un niño.

Finalmente la canción iba en su tramo final, el ruso inició con los giros, mientras movía sus brazos representando la canción el perdón y el amor. Sus brazos se movían junto a su cabello con naturalidad, mientras se levantaba para girar con la pierna en horizontal, luego tomarla con una mano del patín y alzarla hasta la altura de su cabeza sin dejar de girar con una sublime belleza. Nuevamente su cuerpo se fue abajo para girar en posición acorazada, su mano se elevó para seguir girando mientras avanzaba por la pista, pronto se levantó poco a poco su cuerpo dejo de rotar y elevó ambas manos unidas al cielo suplicando por los mortales. La canción terminó y Lev sentía su corazón juvenil desbocado. No pudo contenerse y abrió la puerta ingresando emocionado.

— ¡Yurio-onichan eso fue magnifico!

Yurio se había quedado envuelto y perdido en la canción hasta que escuchó el chillido emocionado del menor. Entonces volvió a la realidad con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. No previno que aquella imagen causaría una gran impresión en su pupilo…

—Hey, enano no vayas a...

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el pequeño Lev se abalanzó encima de él logrando hacerlo caer sentado. Afortunadamente aún era un niño al que podía cargar. Le daba cierta ansiedad saber que en algún momento llegará a la adolescencia y despertará como alfa. Solo esperaba que no se volviera un playboy como los años antes de que Yuri atravesara en la vida de Viktor. Para que negar, aquel japonés le había dado lo que Viktor necesitaba y aunque no se lo confirme a él también le había dado lo que necesitaba al recibirlo como un amigo y compañero.

...

Finalmente el calentamiento había acabado, Yurio observaba y apuntaba rápidamente algunos errores que su pupilo cometía. Con sus cabellos amarrados, expresión seria y concentrada, sus ojos no dejaban de subir para enfocar el patinaje de Lev, mientras marcaba algunas debilidades que aun poseía.

Como le había sugerido, patinaría con la canción soundtrack de Piratas del Caribe. A Yurio le pareció una buena idea. Usarlo había sido sugerencia de Viktor y Yuri estuvo de acuerdo, si bien ellos le brindaba consejos dejaban la última decisión en manos de Yurio pues confiaban en su criterio. El rubio lo consideró apropiado para un niño. Le quedaría perfecto al niño con el carisma que este poseía, esa sonrisita que poco a poco se volvía muy parecida a Viktor pero con esos ojos cándidos. El ruso estaba seguro que más de una omega se emocionaría por ver a aquel precioso cachorro alfa intentar ser un pequeño pirata.

La canción tenía consistencia, empezaba relajada, animosa luego se volvía fuerte imitando a un himno de batalla naval, luego poco a poco volvía el sonido primero, mezclando ambas sinfonías grandiosamente. Que Auckland Symphony Orchestra les haya hecho una composición del soundtrack de aquella película no era fácil, pero ser hijo de dos patinadores famosos abría muchas puertas. Yurio no era una persona que no aprovechase sus recursos, si debía de utilizar el nombre de sus padres o el suyo propio para facilitarle el camino a Lev lo usaría sin dudar.

—Mocoso, más consistencia a ese salto. —Ordenó.

Llegaba la parte final, era un sonido muy emocionante, hacía que el cuerpo del espectador se pusiera ansioso para un perfecto final que era lo que Yurio buscaba y las expectativas que Lev debería de llenar. Podía ser la categoría novel, pero Yurio quería que todos se centraran en el menor.

— ¡Yurio-kun!

Giró levemente su cabeza, al darse cuenta que era Yuko volvió su atención hacia Lev.

—Yuko, ahora no, este momento es crucial—Dijo atento a los movimientos de su alumno.

—Pero Yurio-kun, te están buscando. — Urgió con su voz.

—Si es el periodista ese, estoy ocupado. Lo estamos...

—Pero, Yurio-Kun es…—Nuevamente replico con una tono de urgencia inexplicable.

—Yuko, ahora no—Contestó un poco brusco, le enojaba que interrumpieran su concentración cuando estudiaba a Lev. Sin embargo, el rubio debió considerar que Yuko no era el tipo de persona que se entromete sin una enorme buena razón y vaya que la tenía.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, sigues siendo una gatita gruñona. —Soltó una voz bastante familiar en tono jocoso.

De lo que no había estado prestando atención, sus sentidos se agitaron, el aroma a alfa le llegó poderosamente logrando marearlo un poco y hacer que su estómago se revuelva de ira. Aquel sujeto del que prácticamente había huido estaba a solo unos metros de distancia observándole campantemente. Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los de JJ con rabia, de su garganta salió un gruñido animal. Como detestaba a aquel sujeto. ¿Cómo pudo no haber olfateado su aroma? Sin duda había estado demasiado concentrado en Lev.

—Deja de llamarme así, estúpido—Le respondió agresivo.

Yuko a pesar de ser una beta sintió la clara tensión entre ambos. Ella se había vuelto una buena amiga de Yurio por lo que su lealtad natural estaba del lado de Yurio, sin embargo cuando aquel ex patinador ingresó a su recinto, siendo un alfa tan poderoso no pudo evitar que llegara, corrió para poner sobre aviso a Yurio pero todo había sido en vano.

—Así que aún no puedes superar que Viktor encontró a un dulce omega que le dio un cachorro y te dedicas a entrenarlo, que gracioso…

A pesar que JJ sonreía, Yurio tenía claro que no era para nada de su agrado verlo entrenar al pequeño Lev.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en Japón?—Preguntó intentando que las feromonas de JJ no le afectaran. No podía negar que tenía un aura bastante poderosa, debía ir con cuidado. Los alfas y omegas por civilidad intentaban no dejar ir sus presencias ni feromonas, pero era claro que JJ dejaba ir su aroma a propósito.

El alfa aun tenía esa sonrisa fanfarrona en sus labios, sus ojos le devoraban lentamente. Conocía esa mirada y le desagradaba lo que a su cuerpo hacía sentir. ¿Por qué se sentía desprotegido con él en frente suyo? Sin darse cuenta desvío la mirada esperanzado. Como si milagrosamente Nishigori ingresara, al menos entre dos betas podrían hacer algo. Aunque en su fuero interno deseaba que Viktor y Yuri aparecieran.

Sin importarle que Yuko aún estuviera presente y que un cachorro patinaba distraídamente en la pista, JJ se acercó a Yurio, tomándole de un brazo para acercarlo, bajó su nariz hacia sus cabellos y olfateo con ganas como si se tratara de su pareja. Aquel era un contacto propio de alfa-omega enlazado. Había sido casi como si le robara un beso. Yurio le empujó contrariado por la sensación que le recorrió.

—Siempre me pregunte como una fierecilla como tú podía poseer un aroma tan delicado.

Su voz se había vuelto ronca, ese tipo de tono con el que conquista a muchos omegas y betas. Pero Yurio no pertenecía ese grupo así que se separó con fuerza, mordió su labio inferior.

—Si has venido a fastidiarme estoy ocupado así que lárgate. —Gritó llamando la atención de su pupilo.

Yurio se quitó los protectores a sus patines y piso el hielo, pero JJ le retuvo nuevamente con su brazo, lo atrajo y abrazo por la espalda, dejando descansar su mentón en sus cabellos. Lev les observó por lo que perdió el equilibrio al ver a su entrenador sonrojado intentando liberarse del abrazo posesivo de aquel desconocido. No le agradó ¿Por qué? Ese tipo de abrazos eran como los de sus papas, o los amigos de estos que eran pareja. Nunca había visto que alguien abrazara con esa pesada marca territorial a su entrenador. Fue ahí que compendió la gran diferencia que hacía que Yurio fuera un omega.

Dejó de patinar, se cayó pero no fue fuerte por lo que se puso de pie de inmediato como si mostrara dignidad en ese momento fuera sumamente importante. Se sintió extrañamente impotente.

—Lev, niño tonto quédate ahí ¿no te has lastimado verdad?

Para enorme sorpresa de JJ, Yurio se libró de sus brazos solo para socorrer al menor. Yuko le observó ligeramente y sonrío suavemente.

—No lo está entrenando como un consuelo a Viktor-kun. Sin duda Yurio-kun es un gran entrenador y le gusta serlo. —Murmuró la beta al alfa.

Yuko pudo ver que una ligera mueca de sonrisa verdadera se dibujaba en los labios del ex patinador. ¿Acaso sería alivio? La beta no quería suponer que aquel alfa había decidido recuperar a Yurio. Aquello solo traería demasiado conflicto, pues Viktor era como un hermano mayor para Yurio, e incluso Yuri jamás perdonarían lo que intento hacerle a Yurio.

JJ olfateó fuertemente el aire, encontró el delicioso aroma dulce de Yurio, su aroma de omega era suave y tranquilizador. El omega había dejado ir ese aroma en respuesta a la caída de Lev, seguramente buscando calmarlo. Aquello era tan típico de omegas que JJ se sintió complacido, quizás el momento había llegado.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer de madre sustituta y me dejas plantar mi semilla dentro de ti? Te aseguro que tendremos cachorros perfectos—Grito con descaro el alfa.

El alfa vio con diversión como las mejillas de Yurio se sonrojaban por la furia, mientras sus cabellos se encrespaban como los de un gatito. Sin embargo lo que le turbó fue la mirada que el hijo de los Nikiforov le dedicó a él. El niño era de buen linaje, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de su "madre" pero tenían una tonalidad cambiante tan profunda que JJ siendo un alfa adulto sintió cierto nerviosismo. El niño aprovechando que Yurio lo llevaba en su espalda le abrazó con una posesividad no propia de un cachorro, restregó su mejilla en el cabello rubio de su coach.

JJ sonrió, se sintió nervioso pero lo dejó de lado. No era posible que aquel niño viera a Yurio con otros ojos, más que como una madre sustituta o hermano mayor. Seguramente al ser un crío consentido, se había puesto celoso, pero eran solo celos de cachorro. JJ descartó cualquier peligro por lo que sonrío seductor. Cuando Yurio le diera cachorros se olvidaría de aquel crío.

Pero Yurio pasó por su lado sin mirarlo aun llevando a su pupilo en la espalda.

—Oye, damita, deja que yo lo lleve. Vas a lastimarte. —Se ofreció con falsa caballerosidad

—Ya cállate, JJ—Gruño el rubio.

Con ayuda de Yuko depositaron a Lev en la banca. Revisaron la pierna del niño pero no encontraron ninguna lesión, solo un pequeño moretón por el golpe que no demoraría mucho en desaparecer.

—Sin duda serías la perfecta madre de mis cachorros, Yurio. —La seriedad con la que JJ se lo dijo perturbó a Yurio. No le devolvió la mirada solo esbozó una sonrisa cruel recordando los chismes que gracias a Mila no se perdía.

—Ah si lo supe. Tu esposa intentó engañarte diciendo que los cachorros que esperaba eran tuyos. Que decepcionante para un alfa, JJ. Oh sí recuerdo que la llamste mi amada novia. —Río burlonamente. — Tú nunca podrás encontrar un buen omega. —Se burló descaradamente.

El alfa adulto rechinó los dientes. Su punto débil siempre había sido cuando atacaban su orgullo, tenía uno enorme; y ser un alfa solo acrecentaba su descontrol cuando se burlaban de él.

—Tu serás muy hermoso pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para que Nikiforov te viera de otra manera—Se burló—Escogió a un omega japonés, uno que sepa respetarlo y complacerlo.

—No te compares con Viktor…—Gruñó mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Yurio-onichan—Intervino el menor perdido entre la pelea de ex amantes. Lev no sabía que sentir al respecto, un cúmulo de sensaciones emergían sin poder controlarlas. Algo dentro de sí quería rugir, pero sobretodo deseaba con fuerza que aquel sujeto se largara. Nunca había sentido una repulsión tan grande.

—Lo siento, Lev.

Nuevamente una sonrisa que no era para él. JJ sintió un punzón en su pecho. Era soberbiamente seguro de sí mismo pero aquel rubio siempre sabía hacerlo sentir débil y desconfiado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca le haya dedicado ese tipo de sonrisas?

—Antes me preguntaste que hacía aquí. Pues como soy King JJ, quieren que entrene a una nueva promesa del patinaje individual alfa.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito enfurecido Yurio.

El único lugar en Hasetsu para entrenar era en el negocio de Viktor y Yuri ¿Por qué estos llamarían a JJ como entrenador? Se preguntó desconcertado el ruso. Ambos conocían su historia con JJ, de hecho les debía su integridad a ellos.

—No fueron tus amiguitos, fue su madre. Sus padres están orgullosos en que su hija alfa sea patinadora a pesar de que algunos tienen prejuicios porque alfas compitan

Cuando vio la mirada de Yuri en su persona se dio por bien servido.

—Ni siquiera tu gran Viktor puede evitarlo. ¿Lo ves? Yo soy más grandioso que él.

Nuevamente Yurio le gruñó, por supuesto no le asustaba, el ruso podía verse temible y tenía un carácter bastante agresivo cuando se le buscaba, pero JJ conocía un par de cosas sobre él debido a la relación que mantuvieron. Sin embargo, cuando el niño que tanto le recordaba a Nikiforov tocó la cabeza de Yuriio este se relajó notablemente. JJ se disgustó, chasqueó los dientes y se retiró.

Yuko dejó salir el aire, sintiéndose más tranquila. Estaba a punto de llamar a su esposo o a Viktor para que llegaran en ese instante. Ella misma se preguntaba cómo es que Viktor había permitido aquello. Seguramente habría una buena razón.

— ¿Quién era él Yurio-onichan?—Preguntó Lev sintiendo su pecho arder, deseando calmar a su maestro.

El omega inhalo varias veces, abrazó a Lev sin poder contenerse, cuando olfateo su aroma de alfa mezclado con un dulcete a cachorro su cuerpo perdió la tensión, una modorra le invadió.

—No es nadie, Lev. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

— ¿Será el entrenador de mi rival?

Yurio asintió.

—Así es.

El joven alfa se libró del abrazo de su entrenador.

—Los venceremos, Yurio.

Tanto para Yurio como para Yuko fue sorprendente la determinación en los ojos del menor que usualmente eran tan cándidos como los de Yuri, sin embargo también recordaron la tesón que este poseía para lograr lo que se proponía más cuando involucraba a otros. Yurio se permitió sonreír junto a Yuko. De pronto el rubio sintió que no tenía por qué temer a JJ o a cualquiera, su fuerza se recobró y se sintió herido al tener que refugiarse en un niño.

—Hey, mocoso ¿Qué paso con tu Yurio-onichan?—Preguntó curioso.

—Es cierto, Lev-kun. —Apoyó Yuko.

El menor se sonrojó, desvío la mirada.

—He decidido llamarte solo Yurio ¿te molesta?—Preguntó tímido.

—No…pero ¿no es extraño para ustedes los japoneses?

Lev nuevamente desvío su mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pero… mi mama llamaba a papa solo "Viktor" cuando se conocieron.

—Ah…

Ni el omega ni la beta supieron que responder ante ello. Era cierto que Yuri llamó a Viktor por su nombre desde el primer momento, pero ellos dos acabaron cansándose, por lo que tanto Yurio como Yuko terminaron sonrojados. El rubio intentó dejar de pensar sobre ello, Lev era solo un niño, seguro solo era parte de su crecimiento como alfa.

—Bueno, como sea. Ya que te encuentras bien, regresemos al entrenamiento.

— ¡Sí!—Gritó emocionado el niño.

Aún faltaba varios meses para el inició de temporada pero no podían permitirse que JJ y su alumna alfa les sacaran ventaja, se juró a sí mismo ello, Yurio.

* * *

Respuestas a review: (No se pierdan las notas finales más abajo)

Anonimo: Muchas gracias, espero que la conti sea de tu agrado

Carla: muchas gracias espero leerte en esta continuación

Guest (la primera del 18 de nov: Muchas gracias por tu review, seguro no tienes cuenta peor igual me gustaría que te pusieras algún nombre para poder responderte sin poner solo guest. Bueno como votaste aquí tienes la continuación, se volverá un longfic, por cierto tu que crees una precuela como fic aparte? o dentro de este mismo fic? Espero leerte de nuevo.

Anon: Gracias, espero que en este nuevo capitulo siga emocionandote tanto, mas bien si sientes que me demoré lo siento, necesitaba averiguar la terminología necesaria, las reglas del ISU, solo a´si puedo escribir un fic. Nos estamos leyendo!

satii : Bueno como vez le toco a Lev defender su territorio a su forma adorable porque solo es un crío, peor a va ser muy temible de grande

TsukiNoHikari : Gracias por tu review, pues sí también tengo las ideas de la precuela ya que aquí estoy dejando más o menos entredicho que problemas tuvieron antes de Lev. Por el momento tenemos esta continuación, crees que un fic precuela adicional? o dentro de este fic cuento como llegaron hasta el nacimiento de Lev?

Guest (segunda guest del 21 de nov): Hola espero sigas leyendo el fic y si pudieras dar un nick sería genial! Bueno sí es medio ilegal peor un oemgaverse son instintos! como puedes ver Lev siente cada vez más su instinto salir a pesar de ser un niño, sin embargo ya le llegó competencia, alguien del pasado de Yurio y siendo ya un adulto cuantos rivales más habrá..?

LosKuro-Cha: Hola, muchas gracias por el review, sip también quiero desarrollar a Lev como personaje y patinador, aun esta iniciándose como tal, peor vemos que posee verdadero talento y Yurio esta esforzándose al máximo para ayudarlo. Hay un cariño entre ellos.. crecerá a más? Papi Viktor cuidando de Yuri son un par de ternuras! Nos leemos!

Guest (guest tercera del 27 de nov) Hola me gustaría saber algún nick con el cual referirme, de todas maneras muchas gracias por comentar, cada comentario anima mucho. Jajaj yo necesitaba hacer un fic con esa tematica, era demasiado lindo el fan art como para que no me inspire. Pues bueno vamos a seguir viendo como ese par d¿se desarrolla de nuevo como padres. Viktor y Yuri tienen una relación muy apasionada a pesar que ya lelvan años juntos, cada uno esta completamente enamorado del otro; sin embargo han tenido muchos problemas y los tendrán aún, después de todo el patinaje aunque no sea como patinadores es una de sus pasiones más grandes. Que dices la precuela dentro de aquí mismo o como fci aparte? A mi también me re fascina ver a Yurio conviviendo con Yuri y Viktor como familia. Y bueno si Yurio se dedica a algo lo hace con mucha entrega asó que esta poniendo todo su esfuerzo en volver a Lev un gran patinador. Nos leemos!

Sora : Hola muchas gracias, pues aquí continuamos!

Guest (la cuarta guest): Muchas gracias, nos leemos

Los review con usuario se responderán con PM. Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Ahora algunos detalles a saber:

Pues gracias al enorme apoyo de este fanfic decidí corresponderles con la continuación, por lo que sí será un longfic como ya lo había anunciado (kaory-madness).

Sin embargo para seguir la historia tuve que tomarme unos días de investigación sobre varias cositas. Me aprendí el reglamento completo de la ISU ( International skating union) Los niveles oficiales de competencia son novel, junior y senior. El nivel novel se puede ingresar desde los 10 años este se divide en Novel A (es de 10 a 11) y Novel B(11a 12). Luego le sigue Junior, sin embargo esto puede cambiar, hay algunos que se les invita a pasar más tempranamente a la siguiente categoría por sus impresionante desempeño, como el caso de Yurio (No es tan común debutar como senior a los 15, normalmente lo logran a los 16 o 17 y otros tardan más)

El soundtrack de la película de Piratas del Caribe tiene mucha fuerza, hace poco mientras buscaba música vi una composición echa por la mencionada orquesta y me pareció preciosa, aunque debo destacar que las competencias a nivel novel solo exigen programa libre y de un tiempo de 3 min a lo mucho.

Ustedes voten, esta historia es vikturi, no crean que todo irá miel sobre hojuelas, considerando que actualmente los rusos son muy racistas y homofobicos, más que nada el gobierno hay personas que no lo son, siendo un omegaverse pues la homofobia no tendría demasiado sentido al menos entre alfas y omegas pero el racismo sí sería poderoso.

Es algo que han reflejado de manera sutil, pero como ven en el anime Yakov entrena a muchos patinadores seguramente de la categoría masculino, femenino y de parejas. Mientras que de otros países tiene su entrenador propio. Esto es porque es casi una traición que un ruso entrene en el extranjero o sea entrenado por en extranjero. Un ruso puede entrenar a otro, pero ser entrenado no. Lev es mitad ruso y es hijo de la leyenda viviente por lo cual no les hace mucha gracia que vaya a competir por Japón. Ya sabrán por donde se van los problemas y los que tuvieron. Planeo hacer una precuela aunque no sé si hacer una tal cual que cuente sus vidas de jóvenes hasta el nacimiento de Lev o incluirla dentro del mismo fic, igual tengo algunas escenas escritas y pensadas.

En lo personal JJ es un personaje que detesto, pero... si han leído otros fics sabrán me gusta darles la vuelta sin dejar su esencia a estos personajes. Y.. debo confesar que me gusto el JJXYurio, sí a pesar que el tipo tenga novia, pero cuando eso nos ha detenido XD, cabe recordar que en el ED JJ parece con un montón de chicas y ninguna era "su amada novia" y no lo nieguen tiene una terrible obsesión con Yurio, como si realmente le sorprendiera que el gatito no le hiciera caso.

Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que los deje juntos... aunque como ven si tuvieran algo en el pasado.

Además me he encariñado con la idea de LevXYurio. Mi hermoso niño que llegará despertar como alfa. Tan grande y fuerte como papi Viktor

Por otro lado aun nos falta ver su interacción con Otabek y si vence al JJurio, no sé cualesquiera de las tres puede suceder con respecto a Yurio. Se aceptan sugerencias para el gatito.

Por cierto que adoré como se ven como familia Yuri Viktor y el bebe Yurio por eso se ha hecho un poco de dinámica al respecto en el fic.

Otra cosita que quería consultarles es la naturaleza del resto de personajes:

Hasta ahora ya he decidido que habrá LeoXJi (sip el chinito) Leo será alfa y Ji omega.

Les parece bien un PichitXSeung? Creo que sus caracteres tan opuesto harían buena dinámica. Seung como omega y Pichit como alfa?

Georgi..omega? MIla alfa? MIlaXGeorige .. quien te conoce Anya (la detesto)

Los hermanos crispino juntos? o el checoXMicky ?

Chris alfa o omega?

He preguntado por mi pagina pero me gustaría que em den su opinión.

No se olviden de seguir mi pagina en facebook Kaory-madness estaré subiendo información sobre algunos términos del fic y la canción de la rutina de Lev creada por Yurio. Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autor: Hola a todos y felices fiestas, disculpen la demora pero necesitaba documentarme sobre las reglas del ISU y decidir que parejas y familias formaría para esta historia omegaverse. Yuri on Ice no me pertenece pero agradezco enormemente a la grandiosa Kubo por esta historia. Y feliz cumple a nuestro amado Viktor!

Espero les guste este caítulo y muchas gracias a todos por sus review,denme su opinión y sus dudas también no olviden visitar mi pagina kaory-madness.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Primer día de clases: Caminos distantes

El entrenamiento con Yurio se había vuelto realmente tiránico. Lo curioso para Lev fue que su entrenador dictador decidió que finalmente no asistieran los fines de semana al Club fundado por sus padres; el menor pensó en preguntarle al respecto pero descubrir su mirada decidida fue suficiente para aceptar sin cuestionarle. Si sus padres confiaban en Yurio, él también lo haría. Y es que veía en sí mismo su mejora en los saltos y su flexibilidad.

Aunque ni sus padres o su entrenador se lo mencionaron, entendió perfectamente que recibía un trato especial como patinador. El Ice Castle era un club para el público en general, donde la gente pasaba los fines de semana relajándose de una semana agitada, donde niños que solo iban a corretear se deslizaban sin preocuparse por la forma, la belleza o la fuerza de sus saltos. Mientras, el club de sus padres era un centro especializado en entrenamiento de deportes de invierno, escuelas de hockey, patinaje y otros deportes alquilaban sus estancias y contrataban a sus entrenadores. Su padre Viktor, tenía los contactos necesarios. Sabía que aquel lugar era fruto de mucho esfuerzo de ellos; sin embargo a él lo mantenían entrenando con la persona que ellos consideraban más talentosa y segura, Yurio en el lugar que consideraban especial. Además de esa ventaja, contaba con toda una pista para él solo sin tener que compartirla como sí lo haría en el Club de sus padres.

Por otro lado, se había generado una sincera molestia dentro del niño, una que quizá no debería tener un alfa de su edad: En total dos semanas habían pasado desde que aquel sujeto había visitado y molestado a su entrenador. Confiaba en su entrenador, pero fue claro que Yurio se había vuelto notablemente más exigente después de aquel día. Le había confesado que estaba seguro que JJ solo por orgullo era capaz de entrenar día y noche con su pupila para vencerlo.

Ese sentimiento tan extraño se hizo más profundo aquella misma noche: Lev escuchó algunas palabras que quizá no hubiera deseado escuchar. Había sentido curiosidad por lo cual se quedó quieto, ya que solo bajó de su habitación porque vergonzosamente deseó que su padre omega le arropase para dormir pues estaba muy cansado emocionalmente. Así que bajó hacia el comedor y oyó unas palabras tan cortas pero tan mortificantes.

"Yurio, no debes olvidar que estuvo a punto de ser tu alfa..." "Lo sé, katsudon, lo sé". Su voz aguda casi quebrada, le caló tan profundo. Subió nuevamente a su habitación pero era evidente que al olfato de sus padres su presencia no había pasado desapercibida, fue su padre alfa quien subió a hacerle compañía e intentar hacerlo dormir, aunque quizá como decía su madre, le faltaba más tacto, gracias a él se enteró de algo que no le agradó.

—Papa, ¿Qué significa que alguien sea tu alfa?

Viktor se puso nervioso pero sonrió. El gran ex patinador, leyenda del patinaje, conocido como el rey del hielo no supo cómo manejar la situación.

—Por ejemplo…yo soy el alfa de tu madre….como decirlo…—Inició titubeante, buscando las palabras apropiadas para un niño de su edad.

— ¿Es un sinónimo de estar casados?—Preguntó con cierta esperanza.

—No solo eso. —Viktor se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. —Nosotros, los alfa, cuando tenemos cierta edad y conocemos a los omega… esto es difícil —Suspiró—El hecho es que con tu omega es con quien tienes cachorros, a quien amas y quien te pertenece y tú le perteneces.

"Pertenecer" ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera poseer a otra? Sus palabras le dejaron aún más sorprendido y una fuerte desilusión se instaló en su pecho ¿Aquel sujeto había sido algo tan importante para su entrenador? ¿Algo como su dueño? Su padre seguramente olfateó su frustración pues parecía un poco frustrado por no saber que decirle. Resopló, no gustaba que algún problema inquiete a su familia.

—Pequeño ¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó sinceramente preocupado. A veces su cachorro era muy curioso lo cual le alegraba pero aquello le ponía en situaciones incómodas. Yuri sorprendentemente tenía más tacto y podía expresar mejor ciertos temas a su hijo. No se lo hubiese imaginado ya que era un omega tímido, pero quizás tener un hijo cambiaba aquella timidez.

—Nada…—Susurró apesumbrado.

—Lev…dime—Le pidió con un tono un poco más a amenaza.

—No lo sé. Solo que me molesta que aquel hombre, JJ, haya retado a Yurio y encima hable cosas feas sobre ti y mamá. —Respondió, en parte su antipatía por él era por esa palabras dirigidas a su padre, aunque no todo se debía a ello, lo sabía, había algo más que le fastidiaba pero por más que pensaba no lograba encontrar una respuesta.

Estuvo ensimismado hasta que escuchó un gruñido provenir del pecho de su padre. Eran esas características las que definían la enorme diferencia entre su padre alfa y su padre omega. Había algo que hacía de su padre paliplata alguien de temer de una forma muy diferente a la de su padre omega que siempre le transmitía confort.

—JJ…—Gruño—Olvida a ese sujeto, estoy seguro que tú y Yurio los vencerán. —Hablo fríamente, conteniendo lo más que podía su furia.

No pudo preguntar más sobre aquel tema, pues poco después llegó su madre y lo mandó a dormir. Yuri le regaló un beso en la mejilla igual que su padre, juntos le arroparon en la cama. No pudo dormir. Así que como era usual, su padre omega le abrazó, rascó sus cabellos con delicadeza, mientras un agradable aroma llenaba su habitación. Con lo cual poco a poco sus párpados se le hicieron pesados e insostenibles, cayendo en un sueño en blanco, descansado plenamente de aquel día y del rostro de aquel alfa.

No se enteró más de aquel tema pues Yurio no lo volvió a mencionar ni sus padres tampoco, pero nadie le podría sacar de la cabeza que existía algo grave que todos ellos sabían, por primera vez sintió la frustración de no saber. Con aquel ánimo, intentando ocultarlo lo mejor posible marchó a su primer día de escuela de su quinto año de primaria.

Al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, todos le observaron detenidamente como si fuera un espectáculo andante. Le gustaba llamar la atención sobre el hielo, pero que le detallaran a cada paso que daba le fastidiaba, seguramente era por su cabello o por sus ojos o quizás porque sus padres eran las personas más famosas de Hasetsu. Como fuera, no le agradaba mucho estar en la escuela, deseaba pronto volver a su pista.

Sabía que la idea de su madre era que hiciera amigos, pero realmente él prefería no hacerlo, no tenía tiempo. Si tenía amigos preferiría que fueran otros patinadores como él.

Recordó que dentro de muy poco vería a sus únicos verdaderos amigos: los mellizos Chulanot y los mellizos de La Iglesia. Con ello ese año no sería aburrido y solitario como los anteriores, sonrío plácidamente.

Los había conocido hace algunos años, en una reunión que su padre organizó en Yutopia, eran agradables y les gustaba patinar tanto como a él: Arthit Chulanot un alfa de su edad y Bae Chulanot un beta también de su edad, ambos hijos nacidos al mismo tiempo del mejor amigo alfa de su padre omega, Pichit Chulanot, un gran ex patinador con un estilo muy festivo, quien trabajaba como coreógrafo.

¿Cómo era posible que un beta y alfa fuesen hermanos y mellizos? Lev no lo entendía por completo pero sabía que era una historia muy complicada que su mami Yuri siempre le decía no debía de mencionarla a sus amigos pues les haría sufrir. Tenía que ver con que la madre de ambos nunca apareciera en las reuniones.

Arthit era un chico fuerte, un poco más bajo que él, tenía el cabello lacio negro, sus ojos aparentaban ser negros también pero un leve tono verde oscuro destellaba a la luz del sol o de los reflectores. Parecía comportarse como un alfa mucho más adulto para lo que su edad le indicaba, sin embargo era muy divertido también.

Por otro lado, Bae era un beta de cabellos medianamente ensortijados negros, de ojos grises oscuros y piel clara, no tan blanco como su padre omega; era pues un beta nacido de un alfa y omega, no era común pues los alfas y omegas solían tener cachorros de cualquiera de sus dos razas, mientras los betas tenía betas. Aquello solo podía indicar un rasgo de mestizaje un alguno de los padres. Los betas no eran discriminados, mientras provinieran de una familia de betas. Provenir de un alfa-omega y nacer como beta era casi como una mala suerte. Sobre todo en países como Corea, en los cuales la fineza de sangre era muy valiosa.

Cuando los conoció ambos empatizaron rápidamente y dada las reacciones de Bae, el pequeño alfa le confió sus secretos: Él le explicó por qué su padre omega no vivía con ellos, su padre omega era un coreano, fue patinador importante de la categoría omega en el tiempo de su madre y Yurio. Él solo los visitaba cada cierto tiempo, y es que contaba con un esposo que no era el padre de sus amigos; aquello en la sociedad coreana donde habían vivido era bastante intolerable. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la madre de sus amigos los dejaría solos? ¿Porque ese omega no amaba al padre de sus amigos? Le era difícil imaginarlo con la cantidad de amor que sus padres siempre se demostraban desde el amanecer hasta que Lev los veía por última vez al ser arropado. En su inocente mente, los bebes nacían del amor, del deseo de dos personas de criar juntos porque se amaban.

Mientras divagaba en aquellas preguntas, la maestra, una omega marcada, ingresó. Con lo cual, la presidenta de la clase llamó al alumnado para presentar los respetos. Lev se puso de pie y a la orden dio una reverencia junto a sus compañeros. Cuando se sentó, apoyo su cabeza en su mano. Estaba aburrido, quería ir pronto a la pista de patinaje.

Antes de iniciar con la clase, la maestra les anunció que tendrían alumnos llegados de otros países. Su pecho se llenó de emoción, agradeció a su madre pues estaba seguro que era gracias a él por quien tendría a sus amigos a su lado.

Por la puerta ingresaron Arthit y Bae. Arthit había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo vio. Sus ojos y su piel de un canela suave llamaron inmediatamente la atención de todo el alumnado que enseguida comenzó a murmurar entre ellos. Sin embargo su mirada llena de fortaleza no flaqueó. Cuando aquella mirada se encontró con la de Lev, su postura tensa y su mirada cambió, sus ojos tuvieron un destello cálido, pero volvieron a ser protectores cuando enfrentó a toda la clase.

Mientras tanto Bae enfrentaba a sus nuevos compañeros de clase con una postura orgullosa y una mirada indiferente. Siendo un beta aquello solo le traería problemas en la escuela.

Lev temió por él, sin embargo se prometió que lo defendería de ser necesario aunque sabía que una actitud tan orgullosa sería motivo de roce para todos. Un alfa podía dárselas de mucho pero un beta no. Inclusive dentro de los betas no sería tolerado. El aroma de Bae dictaba claramente su origen.

El peliplta olfateó el aire y pudo notar que el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión. Eran niños y aun así ya eran el reflejo de los prejuicios de sus padres. El peliplata también lo era. Su padre omega siempre tenía una sonrisa sincera para sus amigos, siempre apoyó a cada uno en sus competiciones; mientras su padre alfa sabía cómo deslumbrar y hacer lo necesario para proteger a los suyos. También había oído de su tío Takeshi que su tía Yuko a pesar de ser solo una beta protegía a su padre omega en la escuela incluso de alfas. Así pues, luego de soltar un poco de aire se puso de pie intempestivamente, logrando captar la atención de todos sus compañeros y de su maestra, la tensión del ambiente fue disipándose, siendo remplazado por la sorpresa. El pequeño alfa sonrío con picardía.

— ¡Arthit, Bae! Sean bienvenidos. —Gritó animadamente—Maestra, déjemelos a mí, yo me encargaré de hacerles el recorrido por la escuela y Hasetsu.

En medio del ajetreo la maestra omega solo pudo asentir. Ella también había sentido la presión que los alumnos alfa habían ejercido. Le sorprendió pues eran unos críos que aún no despertaban totalmente sus lados animales, pero el aroma a hermanos mellizos de ambos niños recién llegados era muy poderoso y confundía a todos al percatarse que uno era un alfa y el otro un omega.

Por el momento los demás alfas dejaron de fijar sus ojos en los niños. El apellido Nikiforov de Lev era muy pesado y reconocido para todo el alumnado. No que le ganara un puesto de poder seguro a Lev, pero sí una consideración de evitar meterse en su camino.

Las carpetas eran individuales como típicamente eran las escuelas de Hasetsu, por lo que la profesora sentó a los mellizos al lado de Lev en la parte de atrás del salón. Una vez finalizado el protocolo, la maestra inició con su clase.

Finalmente el receso llegó, como lo prometió Lev les había sugerido mostrarles la escuela pero los hermanos sintiendo las miradas de los alumnos cuando pasaban le pidieron que les llevara a la azotea. El alfa peliplata lo hizo.

—No tenías que defendernos—Reclamó con el ceño fruncido Bae, el mellizo beta.

—Son mis amigos. —Suspiró Lev cansado de lo huraño que Bae era a veces.

—No necesitamos…

Cuando Bae parecía irse contra Lev, Arthit le paró con una de sus manos, frenándole en seco. Podían tener la misma edad, haber nacido al mismo tiempo pero a pesar de ser niños, Arthit ya poseía mayor fuerza gracias a su naturaleza. Bae se mordió el labio inferior ofendido.

—Gracias, Lev—Se dirigió Arthit con una mirada sincera y una pequeña sonrisa—Es mi deber cuidar de Bae, pero tu ayuda es bien recibida.

Lev correspondió a la sonrisa.

— ¡Se supone que eras un alfa! ¿Cómo puedes pedir ayuda de otro alfa?—Gritó ofuscado Bae.

Sin embargo su hermano se giró, le dedico una mirada muy seria, a Lev le pareció familiar, lo recordó, era cuando el amigo de su padre Pichit hablaba con su padre sobre trabajo o sobre su ex pareja.

—Soy realista, Bae. Hermano, no queremos causarle más problemas a padre.

Lev observó a ambos hermanos bajar las miradas levemente, pero sobre todo a Bae, quien no pudo evitar morder más fuerte sus labios, parecía contener dentro de su pequeño cuerpo infinidad de emociones, algo tan ridículo para alguien de diez años recién cumplidos.

—Gracia, Lev—Terminó por murmurar el beta encogido sobre su sitio.

El peliplata, luego de la evidente sorpresa, se acercó a Bae con una sonrisa franca. A pesar que los hermanos eran mayores que él por unos meses, él tenía una altura mayor a ambos, unos dos centímetros más que Arthit y unos cinco más que Bae. Afianzó su mano sobre los cabellos negros del beta y los sacudió. El beta se achicó sobre su cuerpo sin saber cómo reaccionar a la cálida mano del alfa.

—No se preocupen, si estamos los tres juntos no sucederá nada. En realidad los chicos de aquí no son tan malos. Solo es porque son novedad— Agregó Lev con una sonrisa mientras aun acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo beta.

— ¡A mí me parecieron muy divertidos!

Una vocecita que Lev recordaba muy bien interrumpió el momento de los tres amigos, quienes giraron sus miradas para reconocer de dónde provenía: Se trataba de alguien bastante conocido para ellos y alguien muy agradable de ver para ambos alfas, pues Bae solo torció su gesto disgustado borrándose de sus mejillas el sonrojo leve que el tacto de Lev había provocado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siendo tan pequeños su hermano y Lev ponían esas sonrisas destellantes al ver a un omega?

— ¡Tian!

Tanto Lev como Arthit se lanzaron a abrazar protectoramente a Tian, Sin embargo rápidamente otro conocido ingresó a la azotea.

—¡Hey! dejen de meter mano a mi hermano cada vez que le pierdo de vista—Murmuró disgustada Xen, hermana alfa también melliza de Tian, ambos hijos de Leo de La Iglesia y Guan Hong Ji, un reconocido modelo y actor, ex patinador.

Lev siempre se preguntó cómo es que no terminó teniendo un gemelo o mellizo ya que aquello parecía medianamente común entre los amigos de su padre. Sin embargo, recordar que iba a tener pronto un hermanito menor le animó.

—Xen, la única que piensa mal eres tú. Son nuestros amigos—Regañó el pequeño omega.

Tian poseía un encanto bastante peculiar, muchos creían que era producto de observar a su padres, sobre todo a su padre omega, y es que tenía una mirada de constitución tierna, unas pestañas espesas que le daban cierto toque pícaro, su piel no eran tan pálida como la de madre pero tampoco era oscura, su tonalidad le daba un toque propia, sus cabellos eran de un castaño suave brillantes, lo tenía un poco largo, su boca era redondeada al igual que sus facciones dándole un toque adorable que le había otorgado algunos comerciales de ropa infantil. Unas pequeñas pecas chispeaban por encima de su nariz lo cual solo le daba un encanto personal.

Mientras su hermana alfa era una niña más alta que su hermano de cabellos castaños oscuros los cuales traía cortos hasta los hombros, sus cejas eran muy parecidas a las de su padre alfa, sus ojos eran rasgados dándole un toque fiero, seguramente podría llegar a ser aterradora cuando creciera. Ella amaba la música, con el apoyo de su padre había aprendido a tocar la guitarra. Además de ello el patinaje cada vez se volvía una parte importante en su vida.

Ambos niños habían ingresado al mismo año que Lev pero les habían otorgado otra aula pues serían demasiados "hijos de celebridades" en un solo espacio.

A pesar de la llamada de atención anterior, tanto Lev como Arthit no se separaron de Tian. Por lo cual la niña solo se rindió sabiendo que cualquiera de ellos protegería a su hermanito tanto como ella. Sin embargo, Bae solo quiso alejarse de aquel lugar, se sentía por momentos fuera de lugar en medio de quienes consideraba amigos, solo porque estos eran alfas u omegas. Pero sobre todo le molestaba que su hermano se enfocase tanto en aquel castaño, aunque cabía resaltar que aquella molestia no era menor al ver a Lev tan interesado en envolver al adorable modelo en un abrazo.

* * *

Las clases para su pequeño aprendiz habían iniciado, lo cual le otorgaba tiempo libre, uno que no necesitaba no deseaba. Yuri le había sugerido tomar a otros aprendices de su centro de entrenamiento, pero Yurio se negó, aduciendo que quería dedicarse al completo a Lev, al menos por ese año. Además en aquel centro se encontraba JJ. Sonrío burlonamente al recordar a la novia de él. La entendía en cierta medida si se lo preguntaban con sinceridad, ella era una beta, nunca, por más abnegada que fuera hubiera podido complacer a un alfa, menos a uno tan inconstante como JJ. Una manera muy certera de retener a un alfa siempre implicaba cachorros de por medio.

Tomó su bebida y absorbió su contenido. Se había metido a uno de aquellos café en el cual había quedado con un viejo amigo, mientras lo esperaba. Se habían citado un poco más tarde por lo cual se puso a repasar las técnicas de saltos, había contactado con la omega que se dedicaba a confeccionar sus trajes, quería uno que le quedase perfecto a Lev.

Mientras repasaba los saltos y el orden en que irían en la rutina del pepliplata, lanzó un suspiro, como en muy pocos temas, estaba de acuerdo con Viktor. Para Yurio era necedad de Yuri el que el niño vaya a una escuela.

Seguramente se aburriría, además se arriesgaba a que se metiera en las clásicas disputas que existen en las escuelas. No deseaba ver lastimado a su alumno ni que perdiera la entereza y decisión de patinar, Lev era hijo de patinadores y para Yurio había nacido con el amor por el hielo como ellos. Sin embargo, Yuri se negó completamente a que su hijo no fuera a la escuela. De hecho había sido bastante curioso y algo irritante para Yurio ver el enfrentamiento del katsudon contra él y Viktor. La parte irritante fue que como omega que pertenecía a Viktor tenía habilidades y herramientas para hacer que Viktor cambiase de parecer. Fue a la mañana siguiente en la cual los vio a ambos resplandecientes y melosos como si hubieran pasado su noche de bodas que le comunicaron a Yurio que Lev asistiría a clases pero que estaba eximido de los clubs y por supuesto si había alguna fecha importante lo tendrían todo arreglado con el director.

De solo pensarlo, el delicioso jugo que había tomado se revolvía inquieto en su estómago, Viktor tenía un rostro tan complacido que no quería hacerse imágenes mentales. Por su parte, no lo veía necesario, si el niño quería entrenar deberían de dejarlo que se aboque como él o Viktor. Ambos habían vivido prácticamente en el hielo, entrenando incansablemente, cuando salían era para tomar clases con un profesor particular junto con el resto de patinadores que Yakov entrenaba, y por supuesto para ejercitarse, correr, practicar ballet o danza.

Terminó sus apuntes, se quitó los cascos de los audífonos y se estiró sobre el asiento.

—Quizás debimos ir a una de esas casas de té, Yuri. Te vez muy estresado.

Con esa peculiar tenue sonrisa, su amigo de ya muchos años le saludó: Otabek. Yurio le respondió la sonrisa, desparramándose más causando gracia en su amigo.

—Aún es temprano—Revisó su smarthphone dándose cuenta que aún faltaban quince minutos para el encuentro.

Otabek simplemente encogió los hombros restándole importancia, se sentó al frente suyo y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos dedicándole una larga mirada ¿Qué era lo que buscaba en él? A Yurio le causó un ligero cosquilleo.

—Te ves igual que siempre—Susurró el alfa aun sonriendo.

Un silencio se extendió entre ambos. Eran amigos, su amistad había sobrevivido a mucho, incluso a situaciones que quizá otros no hubieran podido soportar. Yurio tenía mucha estima a Otabek, perderlo sería doloroso, era alguien a quien quería conservar. Fue su primer amigo y es que a Viktor y Yuri no podría considerarlos amigos, era vergonzoso pero internamente los veía como familia, a esa con quienes puedes contar cuando te hundes a más no poder, cuando cometes errores y están ahí para ti. Pero Otabek era diferente, por supuesto, sabía que podía confiar en él pero era más como su cómplice, un igual. Aunque fueran de razas distintas, pues su amigo era un alfa.

No era común que un alfa y omega fueran amigos sin segundas intenciones, pero luego de ver lo bien que se llevaban Yuri y Pichit a pesar de ser omega y alfa, Yurio decidió que necesitaba ese tipo de amistad. Que le importaría poco los comentarios de otros o de la prensa.

Un joven mesero se acercó cauteloso, Yurio pudo identificar que era un omega sin marca. Al parecer de lejos pensó que eran pareja por ello la cautela pero cuando sus sentidos le demostraron que no compartían aroma parecía como si Otabek captara su atención. Una sonrisa demasiado tierna se dibujó en sus labios, Yurio frunció levemente el ceño. Sin embargo, Otabek no dejaba de mirarlo; simplemente desvío los ojos y tomo la carta, revisó e hizo su pedido sin dedicarle más que una fría amabilidad. Yurio se sintió aliviado y complacido.

— ¿Por qué me pediste que venga a Japón, Yurio?—Preguntó finalmente el kazajo.

—Suenas como si fuera fastidioso venir a verme—Masculló con mirada atrevida el rubio.

El kazajo solo río, realmente no le importaba recorrer medio mundo para verlo aunque fuera costoso. Por fortuna su familia tenía estabilidad económica, y es que en su larga historia familiar, respetando la tradición kazaja ancestral, siempre buscaban emparejarse con los mejores alfas u omegas. Además de ello, su vida como patinador fue exitosa. Aunque a sus padres les importara más el que aún no haya tomado un omega digno. Sus ojos estudiaron nuevamente a Yurio, era tan bello, aun poseía esa mirada fiera contrastando con sus facciones bendecidas por los ángeles. Su padre le había dicho que si tanto le quería debería de haberlo tomado como los antiguos kazajos cazadores. No podría, nunca podría atreverse a dañarle.

—Realmente no tengo nada bueno que hacer. También estoy retirado y lo sabes.

—Obviamente, nos retiramos al mismo tiempo. De hecho fuimos los últimos de nuestros conocidos en retirarnos.

El kazajo asintió, luego lanzó un suspiro, intentando que sus ojos no se desviasen por el cuerpo de su amigo. Quizás debió atreverse a más hace muchos años, debió dejarse llevar por su instinto alfa.

—Así que es cierto que estas entrenando al cachorro de los Nikiforov…eh. Quien diría que Yurio tendría la paciencia para hacerlo. Me parece interesante verte en esa faceta.

La mirada del alfa logró sonrojar levemente a Yurio, quien seguidamente desvío un poco su mirada. A veces los ojos de mirada profunda del kazajo le inquietaban.

—No creas que es fácil—Intentó no hacer un puchero— Ese crío me saca de quicio y sus padres también —Se quejó—Ahora tendrán otro cachorro, seguro me harán hacerle de entrenador. —Resopló como si estuviera resentido.

Yurio no se percataba de la comodidad que desprendía por sus poros, el aroma dulce encandilador; si alguien lo viera seguramente malinterpretaría la situación entre ellos, el halo protector de Otabek estaba extendido a su alrededor mientras se llenaba de ternura al verlo describir sus entrenamientos. Sintió admiración por el niño que solo había visto en fotos, el hijo de dos campeones, siempre era fotografiado por las revistas. Y además Yurio había subido en sus redes muchas fotos.

—Creo que ese niño es digno de tu entrenamiento, Yuri. Si de verdad soporta todo ese entrenamiento. Ustedes los rusos son desalmados. — Comentó el alfa.

—jajaja no empieces con tus quejas nacionalistas. —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Era cierto que a pesar de los años la relación entre rusos y kazajos ya no era tensa pero esas pequeñas bromas siempre salían a la luz como parte natural de cada uno.

Yurio había extrañado todo lo que en ese momento vivía con Otabek al frente suyo. A veces hablaba en ruso con Viktor y muy poco con Yuri pues este había aprendido a la fuerza, Lev de la misma manera; por lo cual, el poder hablar en su nativo idioma con alguien que lo pronunciaba bastante bien casi como su segunda lengua materna era reconfortante luego de que la mayor parte de su día a día debía pensar en inglés e intentar utilizar su japonés masticado.

—Quiero que me ayudes con el entrenamiento del mocoso.

Otabek no era expresivo pero aquellos ojos demostraban que no se lo esperaba. Sin mediarlo, Yurio tomo sus manos con las suyas y en ambos la electricidad corrió por sus pieles, se separaron un poco incómodos. Su amistad realmente había sobrevivido al propio descaro de Yurio.

— ¿Por qué? Creo que lo harás bastante bien. —Le cuestionó con curiosidad el alfa al omega.

El rubio se debatió si hablar o no hacerlo, pero finalmente se decidió por suspirar y contarle la verdad completa a su amigo. Otabek conocía bien su historia así que no había mayor problema.

—JJ está aquí—Suspiró cansino. —No sé qué planea al aceptar un trabajo cuando seguramente puede ser entrenador de grandes promesas muy lejos de aquí. —Respondió distraído, sin darse cuenta del cambió en la postura corporal del alfa.

Su amigo era una persona paciente, a veces tímida pero cuando tenía que defender algo su rostro serio infundía respeto y hasta temor. Apoyado a la buena clase de alfa que era, Yurio sintió a su omega replegarse, sin embargo pronto se sintió protegido por él, el alfa de Otabek le transmitía que su enojo no era hacia él, sino que buscaba cobijarlo.

—Así que JJ está aquí. —LA voz de Otabek era más grave de lo normal. —Bien, preséntame al niño. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda y quizás termine por gustarme el trabajo. He leído en la red que Nikiforov busca nuevos entrenadores para su escuela, puede ser interesante.

Yurio simplemente asintió sabiendo ello. Algunos de los entrenadores, maestros y coreógrafos que entrenaban en el Centro de Viktor habían dejado el trabajo para enfocarse en otros patinadores. Por lo cual Viktor planeaba que esta generación fuera especial, recolectando a los mejores del mundo; aunque claro no esperaba que uno de los mejores, JJ, alguien a quien no toleraba, se sumara voluntariamente y sin permiso.

Cuando Yurio levantó la mirada, la sonrisa de su amigo le hizo sentir nervioso.

...

El tiránico entrenador se sentía medianamente intranquilo con Otabek a su lado caminando hacia el Ice Castle. No quería encontrar la razón de ello. Su amistad no necesitaba de confusiones. Pero la perturbadora llegada de JJ a Hasetsu le empujó a llamarlo, como si solicitara silenciosamente su protección, una que sabía era sincera y leal.

Un poco más estable y serio, ingresó a su papel de entrenador, su pupilo ya debería de estar en la pista o al menos calentando. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa suave mientras sus ojos demostraron ansiedad, creyó que aquel pequeño con seguridad estaba deseoso por verle e iniciar el entrenamiento. Sin embargo unos aplausos le sorprendieron a ambos. Se dirigió apresurado hacia la pista. Su olfato le reveló que su pupilo se encontraba ahí, pero que no se encontraba solo.

—Katsudon ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó sorprendido pues normalmente solo llevaba al niño y se retiraba para darle su espacio.

Yuri con su insidioso aroma a omega preñado se encontraba bastante sonriente al lado de aquel alfa que era su amigo, Pichit Chulanot, un patinador alfa bastante destacado, que tenía todo un drama personal. Este saludó jovialmente a los recién llegados.

—Estamos viendo a los niños patinar—Le informó Yuri con aquel rosado en sus mejillas.

Yurio apresuró sus pasos hasta la pared que separaba la pista del resto del Ice Castle, abrió sus ojos al ver a su pupilo. Su vista no enfocó a los otros niños que también se deslizaban, sino solo a su pupilo y como este sostenía la mano de un omega de su edad con suavidad pero firmeza. No sabía que su pupilo pudiera llevar tan bien a un omega en el patinaje. Las miradas de ambos estaban enfocadas el uno en el otro, su concentración era abismal para ser solo un par de niños.

El rubio escuchó las risitas de un omega, era el chino Guan Hong, uno de sus rivales en su época de competencia cuando Yuri se retiró. Este miraba afanosamente y tomaba foto tras foto, seguramente con imprudencia iba a subirlas a la red y en unas horas todo el mundo lo estaría comentando. Iba a interrumpir pero un gritillo de emoción le devolvió su concentración en la pareja. Aquel crío omega era hijo de Guan Hong, podía ver que los otros niños se habían apartado y se quedaron quietos, uno de ellos, el hijo alfa de Pichit tenía una expresión de molestia.

—Se ven geniales, Yuri. Lev es un gran patinador como sus padres.

Yuri asintió sumamente orgulloso de su pequeño.

Yurio, por su parte, se sintió ligeramente fuera de lugar, Lev, quien le había demostrado maestría en el patinaje solitario ahora le mostraba una nueva dimensión.

El pequeño peliblanco no le había notado ni siquiera, llevaba de la mano a su compañero por toda la pista, ambos deslizándose con dulzura y encanto. Lev, su pequeño peli plata de ojos rubíes, tenía una mirada encantadora, un poco pícara y segura, la misma seguridad con la que el omega se deslizaba a su lado. Ambos tomados de una mano alzaron sus pies. Se separaron y dieron un giro simple para luego caer pulcramente levantando ambos la misma pierna y ladeándola al mismo lado.

Los padres orgullosos y Pichit aplaudieron sin parar emocionados. Como buen compañero alfa, al terminar Lev tomó de la mano a su compañero para salir de la pista ayudándolo a balancearse. Yurio veía los ojos del omega, veían a su pupilo con tanta confianza. Sin poder evitarlo se trasladó a muchos años en el futuro. Los giros y piruetas serían magníficos en una pareja conformada por ambos e incluso se permitió seguir en el tiempo cuando ambos se retirasen porque seguramente se convirtieran en pareja como era usual en los duetos de alfa y omegas.

—Tenías razón, Yurio, es estupendo—Le comentó a su lado Otabek serio.

—Lo es. —Suspiró resignado

Otabek había pensado que el único problema que agobiaba a su amigo era JJ pero quizá tendría que replanteárselo. Su alfa interno se sintió incomodo sin entender por qué.

— ¡Mami!—Exclamó Lev abalizándose sobre Yuri quien lo recibió en sus brazos con amor.

El sonido de la cámara de Pichit les sorprendió, pero rieron. El alfa tailandés guardó su móvil y abrió sus brazos dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

—Arthit, Bae, vengan con papa. Vamos láncense a mis brazos. —Les animó con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero sus hijos huraños como su madre pasaron de lado yendo a los vestidores. Dejando a Pichit con sus brazos abiertos.

—Yo te daré el abrazo, tío.

El pequeño de los De La Iglesia era caritativo en las muestras de amor. Le dio un ligero abrazo a quien consideraba tío por ser amigo cercano de la familia.

—Lo siento, Pichit—Se disculpó Ji

—Al contrario, mis hijos no parecieran tener la edad que tienen—Suspiró el tailandés.

—Pichit...—Le llamó conciliador Yuri.

Ji también entristeció su mirada.

— ¡Katsudon relleno, que hacen todos estos críos en mi pista durante el horario de entrenamiento!

Yuri se levantó y liberó a su hijo de sus brazos. Aspiró, Yurio se encontraba bastante exaltado tanto como para que en su aroma se reflejara, vio detrás de él a Otabek y creyó que él era la razón, seguramente lo había mandado a llamar porque aun con JJ cerca, este le daba seguridad. Yuri siempre se preguntaba porque no se enlazaba a Otabek. Estaba bastante seguro que Otabek le quería como pareja, pero que se mantenía como amigo por consideración al omega ruso. Yurio era demasiado huraño y de cierta manera egoísta con los sentimientos de su buen amigo.

—Yurio, solo estábamos entrenando porque no aparecías—Habló Lev con un puchero marcado.

Aquel gesto le recordó al rubio lo pequeño que era su alumno. Se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo, su corazón se tranquilizó.

—Yo...—Dijo nervioso—Lev, traje a un amigo para que nos ayude con tu debut, no podemos dejar que la pupila de JJ nos gane.

Lev levantó su mirada hacia el extraño que su maestro le presentaba. Lo reconoció, lo había visto en algunas fotos por Internet y en los vídeos de su tía. Sus puños quisieron cerrarse, pero se controló. Su maestro no se veía intimidado por aquel alfa sino todo lo contrario, bastante cómodo por lo cual no podía ser grosero ni mirarle mal como con aquel sujeto al que llamaban JJ. Además, su maestro le acababa de decir que eran amigos. Seguramente era como su madre y su tío Pichit.

—Buenas tardes—Lev se inclinó levemente saludando con formalidad a Otabek—Gracias por aceptar cuidar de mí en el futuro.

Otabek inclinó levemente la cabeza, le agradó el niño pues se veía que estaba seguro que deseaba el patinaje en su vida y además era un niño bastante respetuoso para su edad sin duda Yuri y Viktor se habían esforzado en educarlo.

—Estaré complacido con ayudarte.

Yuri resopló. No se había percatado que su hijo llamaba a Yuio por su nombre de pila, aquello le trajo un escalofrío a su cuerpo pero lo suprimió. Quiso creer que era la confianza que había aprendido de Viktor y Yurio de llamar a todos por su nombre, yendo en contra de la costumbre japonesa.

Luego de unas horas, terminó el entrenamiento, Yurio estuvo bastante estresado en todo momento por tener a otras personas a su alrededor. No entendía en que pensaba Yuri al permitir que otros que también serían debutantes vieran el entrenamiento de su hijo. Y es que los críos por más que estudiaran en Japón representarían en algún momento a sus propios países. Aun así su entrenamiento no disminuyó en fuerza, Otabek solo se mantuvo mirando, intentando analizar al chiquillo al que tendría que ayudar, no había entendido exactamente porque Yurio lo necesitaba, pero al ver lo decidido que ambos estaban en entrenar más duro comprendió el porqué. Yurio sin darse cuenta estaba sobreponiendo sus problemas personales con JJ como presión para el niño, aquello acabaría con el menor. Iba a tener que platicar seriamente con él.

—Otabek-san—Le llamó Yuri con tono formal, dándole un asentimiento. Junto a él se encontraba Pichit y Ji.

Les enfocó con la mirada respondiendo con un saludo. Les tenía simpatía a todos ellos en especial a Yuri por cuidar bien de su Yuri ruso.

—Yurio me informó que ayudarías a mi hijo con su entrenamiento, muchas gracias. Confío en Yurio como entrenador pero creo que está un poco alterado.

En los ojos del japonés podía verse su sincera preocupación, algo bastante normal en los omegas con sus cachorros.

—Cuídalos, por favor—Le pidió con una pequeña reverencia.

Otabek se sonrojó levemente, no era necesaria esa abrumadora formalidad, pero la recibió con respeto. Los ojos de aquel Yuri siempre eran muy expresivos, más que sus palabras, estos expresaban con claridad su preocupación por el ruso. El kazajo prometió silenciosamente cuidar de ambos. Y ahí, pudo distinguir mejor el aroma del pelinegro, su aroma estaba mezclado con el de su alfa pues era un omega marcado pero desprendía una presencia tan calmada, tan cándida y frágil a la vez que como alfa sentía ganas de brindarle el mayor de los respetos. Recordó que su amigo le informó que Yuri japonés estaba preñado de Viktor nuevamente. Sonrío. Yuri supo que el alfa lo había notado, se sonrojó y bajo su mano con ternura a su vientre aun plano.

—Felicidades, dale mis felicitaciones a Nikiforov.

—Por supuesto. —El nerviosismo invadió las facciones del japonés—Bien, mis amigos y yo queríamos discutir un tema especial, si aceptas nuestro pedido por supuesto.

Por el gesto de Ji supuso por donde se encaminaba ello.

—He hablado con Yurio, estoy interesado en ser un entrenador del centro de tu familia. —Se adelantó el alfa.

Observó claramente como la tensión en ambos omegas se desprendía para que sus bocas dibujaran una agradable sonrisa. El omega castaño Ji estaba evidentemente embarazado y Yuri también por lo que hacer feliz a un omega en ese estado siempre traía cierto orgullo a cualquier alfa alrededor. Parte de su naturaleza.

—Otabek, quisiera pedirte personalmente que entrenes a mis hijos, en especial a Bae—Interrumpió Pichit.

A ojos de Otabek, Pichit era un alfa singular, bastante bajo y delgado para los de su raza, demasiado alegre, pero cuando su rostro se tornaba serio podías sentir la fuerza de su naturaleza. Sus decisiones podían arrasar con todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor. Como todos en el pequeño mundo del patinaje conocían su drama personal con Seung. Pichit había sabido llevarlo con el mayor de los orgullos y se había hecho cargo solo de sus cachorros sin un omega. Algo que para muchos alfas era difícil pues los cachorros siempre reaccionaban a la feromonas maternales de sus padres omegas.

—Por favor, voy a convertirme en instructor, coreógrafo para ser preciso del centro de Yuri. Es mi vocación, he creado coreografías para varios patinadores durante estos años, pero he decidido afincarme aquí en Japón. Mis hijos van a representar a Japón pues es su derecho de nacimiento

El kazajo se mostró sorprendido y es que todo el mundo creía que los niños habían nacido en Tailandia, por tanto representarían a ese país.

—Sin embargo, Bae quiere nacionalizarse coreano. Puede hacerlo, pero estoy decidido a que no sea así. Tiene un carácter difícil, huraño, creo que usted y Yurio-san podrían entrenarlo correctamente aquí.

El kazajo confundido giró su mirada hacia Yuri

—Aquí o en el centro, ambos lugares están dispuestos para ti y los pupilos que tomes. Sé que suena a nepotismo, pero queremos que nuestros hijos sean entrenados por los mejores.

—Por favor, Otabek-san, entrene a mis cachorros también —Pidió Ji con ese rostro dulce sonrojado, con su vientre bastante grande lo cual lo hacía ver más pequeño.

—Bueno, yo…

Sentía empatía por Pichit, era alguien admirable. Y ambos omegas estaban usando sus presencias frágiles para hacerle ceder. Realmente no le molestaba, no tenía mucha experiencia entrenando pero le parecía correcto transmitir sus saberes a otros, sobre todo si eran de personas que consideraba dentro del rango de amigos.

—Está bien. — Aceptó con una sonrisa suave.

— ¡Oigan ustedes tres dejen de acosar a Otabek!—Grito el hada rusa alzando su mano hacia ellos. Se encontraba parado firmemente sobre el hielo, mientras que Lev tomaba agua de su botellón.

Yuri se rió. Esperaba que Yurio a quien muchas veces había cuidado como su hermano menor o incluso como hijo pudiese curar sus heridas y formar una familia con Otabek.

Acordaron conversarlo correctamente el fin de semana junto a Viktor, Leo y Chris que era uno de los maestros más destacados del Centro. Otabek sintió que Viktor había mandado a Ji y su propio omega para hacerle aceptar, y es que alfa que se respete no podría decirlo que no a dos omegas en espera. Por lo menos no alguien con la caballerosidad del kazajo.

Cuando todos los presentes abandonaron el Ice Castle se prepararon y despidieron para retornar a sus hogares.

—Sube a mi espalda—Yuri bajó su cuerpo para que su cachorro trepe, pues Lev estaba tambaleándose de cansancio.

—No, oka-san, estas esperando a mi hermanito, le puedo hacer daño—Se negó rotundamente.

Ji ya se había marchado con sus hijos en un taxi hacia el departamento que compartiría con su marido. Leo se había quedado en el departamento terminando de amueblar su casa. Pichit se quedaría en Yutopia junto a sus dos hijos. Era un padre soltero, las facilidades inmobiliarias se las daban a las parejas de alfa-omega o de dos betas con cachorros. No que su cuenta bancaria fuera estrecha, pero Hasetsu era una zona bastante concurrida turística y a alfas solteros no se le daba prioridad en la lista de espera en compra, por más patinador famoso que haya sido. Yuri y Viktor se ofrecieron a mover sus influencias para conseguirlo, pero en medio de la discusión la hermana de Yuri les ofreció quedarse, los padres de Yuri estuvieron más que felices e incluso ofrecieron que también se quedase la familia de La Iglesia. Yuri y Viktor no se negaron así que les dieron la bienvenida. Pichit creyó que era conveniente, sus hijos eran unos niños aún, además Bae tenía problemas sociales así que convivir con más gente podría ser beneficioso. Quiso confiar en que el cariño de la madre de Yuri y la omega de la hermana de su amigo surtiría efecto en Bae quien había desconocido el amor de una madre.

—No puedo creerlo, un alfa que quiere ser cargado por su mami—Dijo burlón Bae.

Lev se tensó y chirrió sus dientes con las mejillas arreboladas. Lo cierto era que sus amigos no habían entrenado tanto como él. El entrenamiento de su maestro era sumamente agotador y de solo pensar que tenía tareas al llegar a casa se sentía más pesado y cansado.

—Ya cállate, Bae. Nosotros no hemos entrenado ni la mitad de lo que lo ha hecho Lev. Señor Nikiforov, si quiere puedo llevarlo yo. —Se ofreció como buen amigo que era.

—Arthit, tenemos la misma edad—Hizo un puchero Lev. —No podrías cargarme y ya estoy bien.

Yuri se mordió su labio inferior bastante preocupado. Debía hablar con Yurio a solas sobre el entrenamiento, estaba depositando demasiada carga al menor.

—Yo puedo llevarlo—Se ofreció Pichit, logrando que celos consumieran a Bae, este cruzó sus brazos y desvío la mirada.

—No hace falta que nadie lo haga, yo asumiré la responsabilidad de dejar en ese estado al mocoso.

Yurio caminó hacia Lev y se puso en cuclillas. Para sorpresa de los presentes el niño se subió sin cuestionar a su espalda. A los segundos su cuerpo y cabeza descansaban plácidamente en el hombro del rubio. Sujetando las piernas de su alumno el ruso emprendió el camino a paso seguro. Su cuerpo parecía ser un lugar cómodo para dormir, una zona confiable donde Lev podía dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio.

Yuri sintió una pizca de celos, su boca hizo un mohín. Cuando Lev era más pequeño a veces él lo cargaba aunque si estaba con Viktor era quien inmediatamente lo hacía, a Lev le gustaba ir en la espalda de su padre alfa desde que tenía memoria. Pero la espalda de Yurio era diferente pero agradable.

—Hey, Katsudon, lo siento.

El pelinegro se puso a su lado, ambos caminaron por delante de los demás. Pichit estaba discutiendo con sus hijos, mientras Otabek guardaba la distancia de los omegas, observando silencioso a Yurio y esa faceta tan dulce. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, se forzó a calmar a su alfa interno que se había removido ante la imagen maternal de Yurio.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Yurio, entiendo tu estrés pero no lo desquites con Lev. Confío en ti, pero no quiero que su cuerpo se vea afectado tan pronto.

—Tranquilo, ahora que Otabek está aquí, todo irá bien. —Respondió muy seguro de sí mismo y de la influencia de Otabek.

Yuri sonrió al ver las facciones de su menor, realmente parecía sentirse con más energías con Otabek a su lado.

— ¿Dónde está el inútil de tu marido?—Cambió de tema al percatarse lo curioso que era que Viktor no se encontraba al lado de su omega de quien no se separaba desde que descubrieron que estaba preñado.

Yuri río sin replicarle ni reclamar por cómo habían llamado a su alfa. Estaba algo molesto con Viktor por lo cual no lo defendería.

—Salió con Chris—Respondió con un puchero. No podía evitarlo, estaba preñado y sentía celos de todos, además que su cuerpo le urgía refugiarse en su alfa pero este alfa había decidido hacer una "salida social" con su buen amigo Chris.

—Malditos alcohólicos. Deberías decirle al vigilante que no le deje entrar. —Respondió realmente enojado el ruso.

Ante aquellas palabras Yuri río, sería divertido dejar a su marido y su amigo ebrios afuera de Yutopia, pero no tenía corazón para hacerle eso a su alfa aunque este enfadado porque seguramente iba a regresar en la madrugada. Cuando esos dos salen simplemente se les olvida que uno de ellos está casado y el otro comprometido.

—Viktor necesitaba salir de todas maneras. Y yo no puedo tomar—Comentó acariciando su vientre. —Chris es un buen amigo para él, él único al que considera como tal y comparten historias juntos.

Yurio observó al pelinegro y gruñó internamente, Viktor iba a oír tres o cuatro cosas de él. Si el katsudon no se atrevía a recalcarle su estado y que por tanto como alfa no debería dejar dormir solo a su omega, Yurio iba a hacerlo.

—No importa la razón, le vas a dar otro hijo, debería de permanecer a tu lado.—Respondió sin poder evitarlo.

Yuri apretó sus puños sabiéndolo, pero también comprendiendo el estado de Viktor. Este pasaba por aquella época en que los alfas se vuelven más territoriales y que otro alfa se entrometa los irrita de sobremanera. Viktor era un alfa que sabía sobrellevar bastante bien aquellas épocas, pero realmente se veía muy estresado.

—Lo sé. Pero no pude pedirle que no saliese cuando lo veo tan tenso. Cosas de alfa, no vivimos en una época en la que se pueda lanzar al cuello del alfa que le disgusta para defender su territorio. —Defendió Yuri a su esposo aunque su naturaleza de omega le reclamase ser más egoísta con el tiempo de su alfa.

—Ah..JJ…—Comprendió Yurio sintiéndose un poco culpable de que el Katsudon se encuentre enfadado y triste por no tener a Viktor a su lado.

—No te preocupes, Yurio. Viktor se va a controlar, por eso Chris le dijo para ir por unos tragos, creo que está bien para ambos, se divertirán. —Sonrío forzado, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

Era algo lógico y normal. A pesar de que eran pareja alfa-omega cada uno tenía sus propios amigos y pasatiempos. Solo que en el estado de Yuri en lo único que podía pensar era en estar en casa anidado entre las sabanas que compartía con Viktor, quizá cuidando del sueño de su Lev o simplemente tomando el té.

Tenía sus momentos alegres, espontáneos sobre todo cuando tenía alcohol en su sistema y a Viktor le gustaban pero en su estado no podría acompañarlo a tomar ni bailar. Al estar preñado ese lado más casero de su naturaleza salía a flote, solo quería permanecer en su zona de confort que era la habitación que compartía con Viktor pues olía a su alfa, se sentía protegido en el territorio de su alfa. Ello combinado con la crianza de todo omega japonés no podía evitar sentirse abandonado aunque fueran un par de horas por su alfa, deseaba que lo abrazara, que lo amara y desfogara su estrés en su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo apasionado sobre él, pero Viktor decidió que en el estado en que estaba de furioso y territorial podría ser muy brusco con su omega preñado. No se lo había confiado, pero Yuri lo sabía.

Sonrojado continuó caminando.

—Temes porque Chris es un maniático sexual que le pone los cuernos a su omega prometido.

Yuri se mordió su labio inferior, sin hablar le confirmaba su inseguridad más profunda al omega rubio.

—Viktor puede ser lo que sea, pero créeme que nunca se acostaría con nadie que no fueras tú. No sé cómo pero lo satisfaces lo suficiente.

— ¡Yurio!

—Es cierto, que creen que no me doy cuenta que no bajan a desayunar a tiempo porque…

—Ya basta…

Yurio río divertido por la expresión de Yuri. Nunca podría aburrirse con ese par al que veía como parte de su familia. No podía evitarlo, ambos junto a Yakov, Lilia, Mila y Otabek habían estado a su lado durante los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Eran sus personas amadas aunque no se lo dijera a ninguno. Ellos habían estado a su lado cuando su abuelo dejó ese mundo. Gracias a ellos no se había encontrado abandonado en medio del dolor.

—Si quieres voy a de bar en bar y arrastró a Viktor hasta tu cama.

—No es necesario—Respondió Yuri aun avergonzado.

—Como quieras.

El ruso afianzó su carga en la espalda y continuó caminando con Yuri a su lado, desviaron la conversación hacia temas menos difíciles para el omega preñado.

…

* * *

Había pasado la noche con Chris conversando de todo, bromeando sin cesar sobre sus vidas actuales. También confiándole sus planes, el estrés que la presencia de JJ le causaba, sobre todo porque aquel tipo insistía en retarle con algunas acciones. Sus preocupaciones con los socios del Centro y la federación, temas que usualmente conversaba con Yuri pero que en su estado no podía permitirse causarle preocupación si podía evitarlo.

Después de ir a un bar pequeño, Chris lo había arrastrado a una casa tradicional donde se podía beber en mayor privacidad y degustar de platillos tradicionales, sin embargo también se podía adquirir otro tipo de servicios...

Fue una sorpresa cuando por la puerta ingresaron tres omegas usando yukatas e iniciaron con un espectáculo privado. Horas más tarde, Viktor estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para que su sistema rechace más alcohol. Hacía tanto que no tenía necesidad de beber, pero era eso o le saltaba al cuello a otro alfas o tendría sexo desenfrenado con Yuri para desfogarse, lo cual no podría pues estaba preñado y aunque los omegas tienen buena resistencia, no quería hacerle ningún daño ni sobreesfuerzo.

Elevo su mirada confundida a un lado y encontró a un omega dormido, abrazándole por el pecho el cual tenía la camisa abierta. Maldijo, pero se concentró en apartarlo y ponerse de pie. Quería confiar en lo poco que su memoria le traía y que no había sucedido algo irreparable.

A pesar de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba en mejor estado que su amigo. Este se encontraba semidesnudo con dos omegas encima, así que llamando a la dueña, hizo el pago de lo que Chris no alcanzó a pagar. Tomo a su amigo y comenzó arrastrarlo fuera del local. No quería ni pensar en cuento alcohol habrían consumido como para que ambos que eran grandes bebedores les haya afectado, ni siquiera recordaba bien que había hecho la noche anterior. Debía de tener mayor cuidado con ello. Eso no le sucedía, quizás era por llevar años con una vida totalmente casera dedicado a su familia, al entrenamiento de nuevas promesas y al trabajo.

Llamó con la aplicación de su celular un taxi, este llegó a los pocos minutos, subió a su amigo y el taxi arrancó. Sabiendo que la aplicación marcaba el destino hacia Yutopia y por tanto el taxista solo debía seguir el mapa de su propia pantalla en su carro, se relajó y cayó dormido al lado de Chris. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero el taxista ya había parado y les llamaba.

Se levantó, su cuerpo se revolvía, peinó su cabello plateado hacia atrás y suspiró. Intentando reponerse, se masajeó la cabeza como si así pudiera apaciguar el mareo que sufría. No podía mandar a Chris al departamento en que vivía, este estaba totalmente inconsciente. Sabía que era incorrecto presentarse ambos en aquel estado en su hogar, donde no solo vivía su esposo sino su hijo, los padres, y la hermana de Yuri además de Yurio. Sin embargo, no podía abandonar a su amigo y poco podía hacer con su propio aroma a alcohol y omegas. Se dijo mentalmente que más valía que se diera un baño antes de meterse en la cama con Yuri.

Con ayuda del taxista apoyó a Chris contra su cuerpo y empezó a ingresar a Yutopia, la cuenta del taxi seria cargada a su tarjeta de débito.

El vigilante de Yutopía le saludó aunque arrugó la nariz, era de una clase inferior pero era una alfa; por lo cual con seguridad sentía el tufo de ambos ex patinadores. Viktor maldijo internamente, esperaba que su precioso omega estuviera durmiendo no quería problemas.

Por suerte no había nadie despierto, eran casi las tres de la madrugada, ni siquiera había huéspedes pululando. Era día de semana después de todo, él y Chris eran los únicos que se habían atrevido a irse a tomar de un lunes para martes cuando tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, se preguntó si siquiera podría mantenerse sobre el hielo.

—Chris, demonios ayúdame. — Se quejó pues sus propios pasos eran temblorosos. Hacía tanto tiempo que el alcohol no le afectaba tanto. "La vida casera" pensó.

Pero el suizo solo parecía perderse más y balbucear. Con mucha fuerza, Viktor terminó ingresando a la casa principal. Los aromas de diferentes alfas, omegas y betas le impactaron. Distinguió los aromas de los padres de Yuri, de la hermana de este y su pareja; de Yurio con ese cítrico característico, de su pequeño Lev que aún conservaba lo dulce láctico por ser cachorro, ero había nuevos aromas, eran dos cachorros un alfa y un beta, luego un alfa adulto lo cual le hizo gruñir, le resultó familiar, era Pichit a quien le habían dado la bienvenida recordó.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, era amigo de su omega y no tenía nada de que desconfiar pero su instinto dominante le urgió encontrar el característico aroma de su omega. Aspiró fuertemente sintiendo un choque eléctrico en su interior. Olía como el pan casero, dulce, relajante, suave tranquilizador, a menos que estuviera en celo porque ahí era exquisitamente provocador como si a ese aroma casero le agregara las frutas más exóticas. Pero preñado como estaba, reconocía un punto láctico y mucho más dulce en él, deseó enterrar sus dientes con fuerza en su cuello para marcarlo. Un rico escalofrió le recorrió cuando se imaginó tocándolo y marcándolo.

Tomó a Chris y lo arrastró hasta una habitación vacía, lo apoyó en el suelo mientras tendía un futon y ahí lo depositó, lo cubrió con mantas. Rápidamente y guiado por el delicioso aroma de su pareja, se dirigió a su propia habitación.

Abrió la puerta y el aroma condensado de su omega se restregó en su cara, lo absorbió fuertemente dejando salir un suspiro. Se relamió con gusto, olvidó su inicial plan de meterse directamente a la ducha antes de compartir el lecho con su pareja.

Le destapó las mantas y acaricio su tersa piel, soltó un gruñido. Su omega dormía encogido hacia un lado con su mano cuidando su vientre, sus cabellos caían dulcemente en su mejilla y sus pestañas apenas se movían. Llevaba puesta su yukata que se había desordenado permitiéndole ver su marca y su hombro redondeado descubierto, tan sublime.

Se recostó en la cama y metió su mano por debajo de la yukata encontrando su pezón el cual acarició, Yuri soltó un gemido aun dormido lo cual le excitó. La mirada de Viktor se volvió intensa, los colores en sus ojos se mezclaron y oscurecieron producto del placer que la imagen de su omega durmiendo plácidamente en su lecho le producía. Se abalanzó sobre él, apegó su cuerpo con el del menor y paseó su lengua por la piel descubierta. Gruñó cuando el aroma de su omega estaba ligeramente saboteado por el aroma de dos alfas, Pichit y Otabek. Su omega había tomado un baño antes de dormir pero esos aromas persistían un poco, sabía que era solo superficial, lo cual indicaba que no hubo mayor contacto, pero como su alfa enlazando podía distinguir hasta el más mínimo olor. Pichit era confiable se decía así mismo, pero era un alfa sin un omega, Otabke era otra historia sabía que el pobre llevaba años enamorado perdidamente de Yurio por lo cual no le resultaba chocante. Pichit tenía un lazo de fraternidad con su omega y eso a su alfa interno le agradaba sobre todo cuando estaba más temperamental. Si bien no contaban con celos, los alfa tenían épocas en las que se volvían más territoriales, mas posesivas y soportaban menos la presencia de alfas que los reten, mucho menos toleraba rechazo alguno de sus omegas, se volvían un poco más animales por así decirlo. Y ahí estaba su cándido Yuri desprotegido, en una cama que olía ambos con su piel expuesta y su cachorro dentro. Más que tentador para su alfa, deseaba hacerlo suyo ya mismo. Observó cómo su omega parecía despertar, removía sus pestañas. Incluso ello le pareció tierno lo suficiente para llevarlo a la locura de la lujuria.

Sin pensarlo abrió un poco más la yukata de su omega, lo afianzó por la cintura, se abrió el pantalón, liberó su miembro palpitante y lo puso detrás de su omega; justo antes de que Yuri despertase, enterró sus dientes en el cuello de su pareja, disfrutando su sabor se dejó caer en la cama y aprisionó a su pareja con más fuerza; sus caderas se movieron, logrando que su miembro se restriegue en el trasero de su omega.

— ¡Viktor!

Yuri asustado por el repentino dolor en su cuello intento huir pero los brazos de su alfa le retuvieron en su posición. Se coloreó al sentir el miembro duro de su pareja restregándose en su trasero. No era la primera vez que despertaba siendo manoseado por su pareja. No era algo anormal en los alfas menos cuando pasaban por su época territorial, los omegas canalizaban aquella fuerza entregando su cuerpo, dejándose hacer el amor y correspondiendo con igual pasión. Mentiría si dijera que no le agradaba servir a su pareja, no solo por ser un omega, o por pertenecer a Viktor, sino porque realmente le gustaba complacerlo ya que le era satisfactorio.

—Yuri, te deseo ahora. —Dejó escapar con voz ronca, mientras comenzaba a pasear sus manos por los muslos de Yuri, levantando en el proceso la yukata del omega para poder descubrir sus nalgas.

El japonés se iba a quejar solo por costumbre, pues sabía que terminaría siendo arrastrado a corresponder su pasión. Pero el tufo que desprendía su pareja le distrajo. Esos aromas, notaba claramente el de Chris y eso no le importaba pero también olía el aroma a sexo y omegas en el cuerpo de su esposo.

Viktor maldijo internamente al sentir como el cuerpo de su omega se tensaba y como su aroma cambiaba a uno de predispuesto a complacerlo al rechazo, un aroma que los alfas detestaban, tan agrio que era clara la intención del omega de alejarlo.

—Suéltame, Viktor. —Le pidió sin un solo quiebre en su voz.

Yuri, su Yuri era el tipo de omega tradicional japonés, sumiso, que respetaba a su alfa, dulce, amable, complaciente, preocupado por él y por su familia; cuando estaba en celo era desenfrenado, pasional, coqueto y juguetón; pero cuando se enojaba o se decidía por algo sus decisiones eran más que firmes y serias. Y en ese momento podía percibir que Yuri estaba decidido a no complacerlo y a rechazarlo..

—No lo repetiré, Viktor, suéltame.

Sacó sus dientes encajados en la glándula omega pero no liberó sus brazos de su pareja, su miembro le dolía, su pecho quemaba, todos sus intentos estaban despiertos. Su alfa el mandaba a imponerse y tomar lo que era suyo por derecho, pero no podría penetrarlo de esa manera, no cuando los ojos de Yuri le veían de esa manera.

—No puedo creerlo, Viktor. —Le dijo con voz baja pero firme, en su mirada se veía dolor.

—No es lo que parece. No sucedió ello, fue Chris...

— ¿En verdad estas seguro?

Yuri le examinaba detalle a detalle, los cinco segundos demás que tardó en responderle por recordar al omega que durmió a su lado, fueron suficientes para que Yuri creara toda la posible historia.

Su precioso omega se liberó con fuerza de sus brazos, se puso de pie. No era así como debía ser. Se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por la euforia de poder relajarse mediante la bebida, no esperó que Chris le llevase a ese tipo de lugar.

—Yuri, déjame explicarte. —Se quejó de la cabeza y su estómago se resolvió. Aun el alcohol hacía mella en él.

—Cuando estés sobrio hablaremos.

Yuri sacó su haori y se cubrió.

Pero Viktor aun podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo llamándole. Mezclado con el alcohol su deseo por el omega crecía, deseaba escucharlo gemir su nombre y tomarlo hasta el amanecer. A pesar que tenía una mano conteniendo la náusea que el alcohol le producía, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por tocar a su pareja.

—Ya estoy sobrio, Yuri. —Intentó pararse más dignamente, su voz se hizo más suave buscando tranquilizar a su omega. — No dejes nuestra habitación.—Rogó importándolo poco su orgullo.

Pero Yuri hizo caso omiso al pequeño punzón en su pecho que le produjo escuchar a su alfa con ese tono, se concentró y continuó sacando algunas mantas.

—No hagas un escándalo, Viktor. Vas a despertar a nuestro hijo y nuestros invitados. Por si no lo recordabas. —Respondió el omega sin verlo. Sentía todo un caos en su interior, un omega siempre estaba atento ala necesidades de su alfa y viceversa, pero aquella necesidad de atender a Viktor contrastaba con el rechazo y dolor que sentía al verse traicionado. No podía pensar claramente aunque se mostrase seco.

—Está bien—Se rindió Viktor como última herramienta— Pero yo tomaré la habitación de huéspedes, no quiero que duermas incómodo. Es nuestra habitación, no vas a dejar nuestra cama, Yuri. — Lo último terminó por decirlo como una orden sin poder evitarlo, le desesperaba ver como Yuri parecía querer marcharse de su "territorio".

Había algo que a Viktor le incordiaba, algo en su instinto y mente que le indicaba que no podía permitir que su omega durmiese en otra habitación que no fuera la suya, como si el hecho que saliera le indicaba que no regresaría. Su omega estaba preñado y solo debía descansar en el nido de ambos, en el territorio que Viktor tenía marcado con sus feromonas como suyo donde solo debía ingresar su Yuri, su hijo y él.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Voy a dormir con Yurio.

Aquello no le tranquilizó. Aunque Yurio fuera un omega al que consideraba su protegido, le dolía verse abandonado, no podía evitarlo era algo tan instintivo.

Yuri salió de la habitación sin siquiera volver a mirarlo. No había algo que más enfiereciera a un alfa y a la vez entristeciera que su omega le rechace, sus indiferencia y el abandono del nido…

Por su parte, Yuri había podido contener sus lágrimas el tiempo suficiente, no debía de gritar, había muchas personas en su casa, no quería preocupar a sus adres ni que su hermana armara un escándalo, pues si sabía que Viktor había llegado oliendo a alcohol y sexo con otros omegas habría un enfrentamiento entre ambos alfas. Su hermana y él tenían pareja enlazadas, peor ella seguía siendo su hermana mayor, ella sentiría el instinto de protegerlo, no podría evitarse. Viktor era un alfa muy poderoso con una presencia muy fuerte, pero el "liderazgo" de ese hogar era compartido entre ambos, su hermana y Viktor hasta ahora había funcionado de maravilla, no quería que se resquebrajase.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Abrió la puerta el ruso rubio.

Yuri solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos, enterró su rostro en su hombro y dejó ir sus lágrimas.

—Lo mato—Gruño Yurio sabiendo cual era la razón.

—No, Yurio, está bien solo déjame dormir aquí. —Pidió.

Yuri asintió cobijando al japonés en sus brazos. Cerró la puerta y acomodó al japonés en su cama. Se había conseguido una cama bastante grande occidental con un colchón muy cómodo, esencial para alguien que era tan quisquilloso como un gato a la hora de dormir.

—Dormiré en el futon—Dijo Yuri sintiendo vergüenza de incomodar al menor.

—No seas tonto, en la cama entramos los dos y estas preñado.

Yuri no discutió, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, se recostó y aun con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos quedó dormido. Yurio se quedó observando cuidando de su sueño hasta que confirmó que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Chasqueó sus dientes. Sentía respeto y cariño por Viktor, pero Yuri ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, era junto con Lilia la mejor imagen materna que tenía.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, él no era del tipo de omegas que temiera a los alfas. Iba a comprobar con sus ojos y olfato lo que imaginaba. Salió de su habitación y se encaminó a la de la pareja.

—Así que por eso el katsudon está así—Abrió la puerta de golpe y se apoyó en el marco, altivo.

Viktor había salido de la ducha pero aun así los párpados le pesaban y la cabeza le dolía. Aun así, el aroma de su borrachera se había asentado en su habitación

—Hueles a alcohol y sexo con omegas que por cierto no es Yuri—Hablo con asco el omega.

—No me he acostado con ninguno, fue Chris—Seguro ya recordando mejor todo el caos que armaron Chris y él en ese lugar. El omega que durmió a su lado había intentado hacerle trabajo oral y casi lo consigue pero Viktor lo había rechazado, sin embargo cuando el alcohol lo consumió no pudo evitar que ese oega se acurrucara a su lado.

—Aun así ¿Qué hacías en un lugar como ese? No seas tonto, Viktor, no arruines lo que has obtenido por momentos de debilidad o aburrimiento. Yuri podrá estar preñado de ti pero te aseguro que no lo tienes seguro—Sonrío malicioso como si ocultase un secreto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A nadie en específico, solo ten cuidado. Está en mi habitación durmiendo así que no te atrevas acercarte. Si en la mañana no quiere verte no voy a mover ni un dedo por ayudarte. Pero por el contrario quieres forzarlo a verte no voy a permitirlo.

Viktor gruño e intentó usar su poder de alfa, pero Yurio sabía cómo controlar bien su respuesta de omega ante Viktor.

—No va funcionar, Viktor. Encárgate de desaparecer ese aroma o la hermana de Yuri lo notará y todo esto será un desastre. No quiero que Lev pierda al concentración porque no puedes contentarte con solo hacerlo con Yuri

— ¡No me acosté con nadie!—Replicó de inmediato.

—Pues vas a tener que probárselo.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron retadoramente, Yurio era bastante fuerte para ser un omega, Viktor lo sabía y también comprendía el gran cariño que este sentía por Yuri, como si de su madre se tratase y no era para menos.

Yurio abandonó la habitación disgustado, con ganas de patear algo pero se tranquilizó. No debía armar un escándalo por el bien de su pupilo. Iba a tener que levantarlo y alistarlo él mismo a la mañana siguiente pues ni Viktor ni Yuri estaría en posición de hacerlo. Vivir en familia era complicado, implicaba involucrarse en los problemas de los otros, preocuparse por los sentimientos de cada uno. Sin embargo sentía que valía la pena, se sentía bien de poder darle soporte a Yuri y regañar a Viktor.

Regresó a su habitación más calmado y se recostó al lado de Yuri, cerró sus ojos y poco a poco quedó dormido. Al día siguiente iba a ser un día muy pesado tanto para él como para su ahijado y para toda la casa.

* * *

Respuesta a reviews:

MK : Muchas gracias por tus dulces palabras.

Rosebenson19: Hola por supuesto que habrá mas caps este es un longfic. Vamos a ver el desarrollo de todos ellos en sus vidas como adultos ex patinadores retirados, sus familias formadas y demás. No prometo cual será la apreja de Yurio y obvio caballerosidad kazaja!1 Otabek se gano nuestro corazón en poco tiempo.

Kahiya: Gracias por comentar, espero que este capi te haya gustado.

Anonim : Hola muchas gracias por tu consejo, pues ya vez que Chris sí es alfa y es el amigo de tragos de Viktor, después de ese capitulo en la piscina era inevitable XD. Pues te adelanto que sip será EmilXMicky. Y que Pichit queda como alfa y Seung como omega, aunque las cosas no son fáciles para ellos como puedes ver. EN cuanto Yurio bueno veremos como se desarrolla sus relación con Lev y Otabek. Nos leemos y espero tu review!

satii: Hola, pues nada ya vimos como acabo la cosa con JJ. COmo puede verse siente una rivalidad por Otabek en el anime, veremos como se manifiesta aquí. Aunque ya pudiste leer que Otabek le tiene cierta rabia a este, quizás por lo sucedido con Yurio. Nos leemos!

Lula126 : Hola gracias por comentar, prontito aparecerán en el fanfic y sip serán pareja!

vikk : Pues sip Yurio sera ukecito de quien esta por verse XD

Wasabi : Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias. COmo vemos Yurio y Lev van a pasar por mucho, además de que Yurio esta enfrentando lo que es vivir con una familia. Ji es un omega adorable y como vez van por su tercer cachorro si no es que le salen gemelos o mellizos de nuevo. Ellos son la pareja más tierna y tranquila de todas. Mientras que sip Pichit es alfa y Seung omega, pero nada es facil entre ellos. Pichit es padre soltero, peor con mucho orgullo y a pesar de que sus hijos son algo fríos, lo admiran y quieren. No te preocupes Georgi tendrá alguien muchísimo mejor que Anya. Y bueno veras como quedo la historia de los hermanos que sip son omegas y Emil. Espero leer tus comentario sobre este capitulo.

Guest : Pues si que perdió su oportunidad, pronto sabrás como.

Vicroria : ALdiablo con la ONU XD

Kira : Pronto lo sabremos! que te pareció este cap?

Guest : OKi punto anotado. QUe te pareció el capi?

Liosha : EmilXMicky con seguridad ya esta armado. Coincidimos en las posciones de Georgi MIla Seung y como vez Chris es alfa ya que es el amigo de tragos de Viktor! Esos dos son ternuras, pero no todo es miel para ellos, empezaron los problemas. Nos leemos!

Camila : Owww mmuchas gracias, estoy feliz de que te guste aunque no seas fan del mpreg, que te diré el omegaverse me cautivó y le quedaba perfecto a estos personajes. Siempre busco tener bases en la historia que escribo pues me gusta que se refleje realismo y no vacíos sin sentido. ohh es que a Yurio lo veo como el bebe de Yuri pero como vez aquí se quieren mucho y Yurio cuida de Yuri a su manera. Vikturi son tiernos pero empezaron los problemas, ya han superado muchos veremos como siguen superándolo ahora que viene otro integrante ala familia. Creo que JJ va quedando descartado aunque veremos quizás aquí o en un fic precuela como es que perdió a Yurio. Lev aun debe de crecer pero parece quue sus lazos se hacen inevitables con Yurio. cof cof se llevan 18 años aproximadamente, quien te conoce Onu. Espero ler tu opinión de este cap. Nos leemos!

Muchas gracias a todos quienes comentan pues realmente hacen que siempre lluevan ideas para la historia, como mencione tuve que investigar un poco más de lo que ya sabía sobre el patinaje y las reglas del ISU quien es quien organiza todos los eventos importantes desde el nivel novel hasta el senior. En mi pagina mencione y grupo mencione ya las relgas que usaremos en el fic ya que esto es un omegaverse, el patinaje esta dividido en alfas betas y omegas además del de parejas formados por alfa-omega o dos betas en los niveles noveles junior y senior.

Si no quedo claro sip Pichit tuvo algo con Seung de lo cual nacieron sus mellizos pero no son una familia... Como vemos Lev comienza una nueva etapa con sus amigos. Como llevara Yurio el tema de la discusión de los padres de su pupilo? Que sucede en la familia Chulanot' como se las arreglara Viktor? Yuri le perdonara? como seguira su embarazo? como le va a JJ y su pupila? como es que JJ esta aumentando el estrés de Viktor? recuerden que Viktor es un alfa y apra un alfa su negocio trabajo hogar es su territorio, su recamara que comparte con su omega su nido lo mas que mas exigen respeto, por eso le duele que Yuri quien siempre duerme a su lado se marche.

Nos leemos! No se olviden de la pagina!


	4. Chapter 4

Entrenador espartano: Capítulo 4

Problemas de familias, amantes y ex amantes.

Exhaló, sus parpados temblaron, poco a poco su mente recobró conciencia, pudo escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza que rodeaba su casa. Los movimientos de otras personas moviéndose debajo de su habitación, los aromas acentuados de su familia. Su cuerpo le anunció que probablemente ya se acercaba la hora en que su padre omega ingresaría a su habitación junto a su padre para despertarlo. Como era usual desde que recordaba: Le daría un beso en su frente, le amenazaría con algo sino se levantaba, su padre reiría por ello, mientras su padre omega la resondraría por no ser serio, pero luego le prometería comprarle un dulce el fin de semana o su comida favorita para la cena. Cuando finalmente abriera sus ojos, ambos le darían un abrazo, los vería melosos, lo cual le daría mucha risa. Luego de ayudarle a meterse a la ducha, su padre le ayudaría a alistarse mientras su padre omega se arreglaba en la habitación de sus padres. Sin embargo las cálidas manos de su madre no llegaron, ni la fuerte presencia de su padre alfa se sentía cercana.

Era extraño, aunque no abriera sus ojos estaba despierto, estaba seguro que debía ser la hora en que su madre le despertaba para ir a la escuela.

De repente, un aroma bastante atrayente se filtró por su habitación, era dulce pero guardaba algo cítrico en aquella mixtura, ronroneo de gusto y se acurrucó más en sus cobijas. No era el aroma de su madre, pero le relajó, quiso seguir olfateando aquel aroma por mucho tiempo. Repentinamente la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con fuerza y no con el cuidado de su madre; unos pasos firmes pero no pesados como los de su padre ingresaron y aquel aroma que se había filtrado se hizo poderoso quitándole el aliento.

— ¡Haber mocoso, ponte de pie y alístate!

Abrió sus ojos asustado cuando la voz de su maestro se escuchó. Se sentó en su cama, Yurio paso de frente y abrió la ventana para iniciar a ventilar la habitación. Lev olvidó el delicioso aroma que había sentido, pues sintió un estremecimiento como una advertencia de que algo no marchaba bien ¿Por qué no fueron sus padres quienes ingresaron a su habitación?

—Vamos, vamos, levántate y metete la ducha o no desayunarás. —Le amenazó serio su maestro, quien empezó a abrir su armario buscando toallas y su uniforme escolar.

Aun sorprendido fue empujado hacia la ducha con un par de toallas que sacó de su armario. Su maestro, por su parte, estaba completamente arreglado. Se le veía diferente, como si una presión cargara sobre él, tenía mucho que preguntar.

Pero Lev no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar algo, solo se encamino confundido a bañarse, pensó que quizá su madre y padre se habían quedado dormidos, a veces ello sucedía aunque normalmente eran los fines de semana. No comprendía por qué, pero al parecer no tenía nada de malo que sus padres se quedaran encerrados en su habitación, su tía Yuuko le comentó que era normal en una pareja sobre todo en alfa –omega. "¿Alfa y omega? Eh" pensó, cada vez aquellas dos clasificaciones se le restregaban en la cara.

Mientras Lev se sumergía debajo del agua, Yurio terminaba de preparar su uniforme, Yuri se lo había explicado detalladamente antes de salir casi al amanecer. No era un inútil y se vanagloriaba de aprender rápido por lo cual no se sorprendió que planchar la camisa de Lev junto a su pantalón y saco le quedase perfecto. Hubiera sonreído de orgullo sino fuera porque recordó la razón de estar tomando el lugar de Yuri. Se mordió el labio inferior preocupado por la reacción de los demás miembros de la familia. Se obligó a aparentar calma pues debía de ayudar a vestir a su pupilo.

Cuando ingresó a la recámara de su pupilo nuevamente, este se encontraba solo con su ropa interior, su bivirí sin manga y una toalla en su cabeza. Estaba sentado sobre su cama con la mirada gacha. El corazón de Yuri se apretó, no le agradó verlo en ese estado, indicando con esos pequeños hombros caídos su confusión y tristeza. Era un niño inteligente, seguro presentía que algo iba mal con sus padres pues estos no se aparecían en su recamara.

—Mocoso, aquí está tu uniforme, termina de vestirte mientras…—Suspiró, dejo el uniforme bien tendido sobre la cama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, quedando debajo de Lev, frente suyo, para que la diferencia de alturas no le impidiera ver su rostro—¿Qué tienes, mocoso?

— ¿Por qué papa y mama no están? Quise ir a la habitación de mis papas pero…no olí el aroma de mama así que no toque. Papa sigue dormido…

—AH…—Yurio entrecerró los ojos, trago fuerte. Le dolía mentirle al niño—No te preocupes, es solo que el inútil de tu padre trabajó hasta tarde y estaba muy cansado, así que el Katsudon quiso dejarlo dormir. Me indicó que hacer con tu uniforme, pues tenía que ir con tus amigos y su padre a terminar el papeleo de la escuela para que puedan faltar para las competencia y no tengan que ir a club durante la tarde igual que tú.

Yurio vio como con cada palabra suya dicha con seguridad el rostro de su pequeño pupilo iba transformándose, volviéndose sonriente y resplandeciente; sus manos también deshicieron sus puños y se elevaron en festejo. Los miedos en su mente se disiparon sustituidos por la emoción.

—Hubiera querido ir con ellos. —Se quejó adorablemente.

—Los verás cuando llegues a tus clases. —Le explicó Yurio.

— ¿Mami estará allí?—Preguntó agrandando los ojos con ilusión.

—Umm probablemente, solo si te apresuras. —Le animó con un suave gesto en su mejilla.

— ¡Bien!—Gritó el niño emocionado

—Bueno, cámbiate pronto o te enfermarás y en vez de escuela iremos al hospital por una inyección

— ¡No!—Grito aterrado.

Yurio se burló del pequeño y le dejó para que se vistiera, luego le ayudaría con el corbatín que era reglamentario en su uniforme.

…...

El desayuno, como siempre, fue preparado por la madre de Yuri. Consistía en un desayuno completo y tradicional, con el cual la abuela se aseguraba que sus hijos, como consideraba también a Viktor, Yurio, la esposa de su hija y Pichit, y sus nietos a quienes desde que los vio también consideraba a los hijos de Pichit, iniciaran el día con muchas energías. Ella se levantaba muy temprano para que el desayuno quede perfecto.

Yurio a veces tomaba el desayuno más temprano en soledad o con quien este despierto, pero se suponía que desde que iniciase la escuela todos comerían juntos. La madre de Yuri era la única que sabía que su hijo y los amigos de este habían salido pues les sirvió el desayuno mucho más temprano.

Así que cuando Yurio llegó al comedor, le ayudó a poner los platos, cubiertos para los restantes miembros de la familia. Así mismo Yurio, con su cabello pulcramente amarrado y un delantal le ayudó a preparar el obento de Lev. Cerró la cajita, acompañada de un almuerzo ligero, rico en verduras y de postre puso frutas picadas. Él no los preparó pero pudo acomodarlos perfectamente. Aunque si todo continuaba así consideraría en aprender también cocina japonesa, sabía lo básico pero quizá debería de perfeccionarla. La madre de Yuri cocinaba los días de semana pero en vacaciones y fines de semana se turnaba con Yuri o la esposa de su hija. Algunos otros fines de semana solo Yuri y Viktor cocinaban, y era porque el ruso quería comer algo más occidental ya sea para el desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Solo había habido unas pocas veces en las que Yurio había cocinado para todos, siempre con la ayuda de algún otro miembro de la familia. Pensó que quizá para ese fin de semana pediría la cocina para el desayuno o el almuerzo.

— Vaya ¿Ese par nuevamente está encerrado en su habitación?—Se quejó Mari negando con su cabeza, mientras ingresaba al comedor junto a su pareja, su omega de nombre Miko.

Hiroko sirvió a su marido quien con una sonrisa se sentó en su posición habitual, totalmente desconocedor de la situación, interrogó con la mirada a su esposa al igual que Mari. La madre tomó su posición al lado de su hijo. Mari frunció su ceño, sintiendo que algo iba mal, su mirada se trasladó a Yurio quien también se sentó frente a su comida con pocos ánimos. La hermana de Yuri, Mari, como hermana mayor alfa se preocupó por su hermano. Normalmente cuando bromeaba con ello su madre reía y Yurio le apoyaba con las bromas hacia la parejita calenturienta. Su omega, Miko, tomó su brazo, gracias a ella se controló. Su cuerpo se terminó de relajar cuando vio a Viktor bien vestido ingresar al comedor.

—Ohh ahí viene Viktor—Saludó Mari al peliplata que le regaló una sonrisa. Pero aquello solo hizo que la tensión volviera al cuerpo de Mari, pues tantos años teniendo en casa al marido de su hermano sabía identificar sonrisa verdaderas de falsas.

Los presentes notaron como Viktor paseó su mirada por toda la mesa buscando a alguien. Y como luego su mirada se enfocó en Yurio, cuestionando algo en silencio.

— ¿Ya va a bajar Yuri o se está arreglando?— Preguntó Mari a quien se supone debía de estar pendiente de su hermano.

Viktor abrió los ojos sorprendido, dándose cuenta que ellos no sabían de lo sucedido y mucho menos que Yuri no había dormido con él. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a Yurio. Se sentía cansado, pesado. Estaba seguro que mitad de ello era a causa de la resaca y que solo había logrado dormir tres horas. De hecho tenía dos grandes ojeras, las cuales había cubierto con base. La otra mitad causante de su mal sueño y dolor corporal era no haber tenido a Yuri a su lado. Tantos años junto a él, su cuerpo ardiente, debido a haber nacido en un clima gélido, necesitaba de la fresca piel de su pareja para sentirse bien. Solo cuando les tocaba viajar por separado con sus pupilos era que no dormían juntos y aquello duraba muy poco, apenas dos días; pues cuando uno se desocupaba viajaba para estar junto al otro. Pero cuando permanecían en Hasetsu, no hubo noche en la cual no durmiesen juntos desde que se enlazaron. No tener el olor de Yuri a su lado, no haber podido abrazarle, ni contar con sus mimos al despertar ponían de pésimo humor a su alfa y a él mismo. Muchos decían que los omegas eran dependientes de sus alfas pues buscaban su protección, pero Viktor podía afirmar que los alfas eran mucho más dependientes, pues sus mimos, tenerlos en sus brazos hinchaba su orgullo y felicidad. Para un alfa consentir a su omega no era un deber, era un derecho, es decir, algo que necesitaban hacer.

—Es cierto donde esta Pichit, Minako-san quiere saludarlo—Agregó Mari.

—Él...—Carraspeó el rubio.

— ¡Buenos días a todos!—Saludó Lev con una sonrisa animado, recordando que sus amigos ya se encontraban en la escuela y que su padre omega también.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa animada se deshizo cuando pasó al lado de su padre y este no le saludo, tenía los puños apretados como si se contuviera, no parecía tener ánimo para sentarse a comer con los demás. Mientras tanto su tía Mari y sus abuelos observaban a su padre con los rostros serios.

—Yurio ¿Yuri sigue durmiendo?

La pregunta que Viktor ya no pudo evitar hacer aun con sus suegros y cuñada a su lado tomó a Yurio con incomodidad.

Viktor sentía que esa llama arrasadora llamada celos comenzaba a crecer dentro de sí. Algo inevitable con su omega preñado de él. ¿Por qué su Yuri no se encontraba comiendo o alistando a su hijo? ¿Por qué el mejor amigo de su omega tampoco se encontraba?

—Lev, siéntate a comer—Apresuró Yurio sin mirar a Viktor.

Lev se sentó al lado de Yurio, sintiéndose desprotegido, se arrimó lo más que pudo. ¿Por qué el tono de voz de su padre era tan duro y amargo? Se veía un poco enfermo. Por primera vez en su vida, Lev tuvo miedo de preguntar algo a su padre.

Yurio acomodó la corbata del niño y le indicó que comiera. Alzó la mirada hacia Viktor, sabía que tenía todos los presentes dirigiéndole la misma pregunta con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo es que no sabes dónde está tu omega, mi hermano, Viktor?—Pregunto seria la alfa.

Viktor alzó el mentón olfateando el enfado y reto de la alfa. Por primera vez un evidente enfrentamiento entre ambos pudo ser olfateado por todos.

—Mari...—Inició Yurio—Yuri solo salió temprano sin avisar a Viktor. Quería dejarlo dormir. Salió con Pichit y sus hijos para terminar el papeleo de la escuela. Ayer la directora rechazó el pedido de excusar a los niños a no participar en un club deportivo así que Yuri iba a presentar los documentos que oficializan la participación de los niños en el centro y en el Championship.

Mari tomo de la cintura a su omega, aquella atención podría pasar desapercibida pero Yurio y Viktor supieron que era un acto natural cuando un alfa comenzaba a enfadarse y buscaba mantener el control. Los omegas daban calma con sus aromas a sus alfas.

—Pensé que ibas a acompañar tú a mi hermano a llevar eso documentos, esta preñado deberías de estar cuidándolo, Viktor. — Acusó la hermana de Yuri.

Viktor gruñó suavemente ante aquel tono de voz. Siempre se había llevado bien con Mari a pesar de ambos ser alfa. No había habido tensión por quien era el gran alfa de la familia, solo una sana convivencia, protección y aporte a todos los miembros de la familia. No respondió a la acusación, no tenía como responder: Él mismo se sentía ansioso por como un pequeño desliz le estaba llevando a una separación. Había pensado mientras limpiaba la habitación y la refrescaba de aquel nauseabundo olor a sexo y otros omegas, que quizá durante el desayuno o cuando llevaran a su hijo a la escuela podrían reconfortar sus lazos y que al dejar a su hijo en la escuela podría invitarle algo, poder hablar, abrazarle, y asegurarle que nunca había deseado a nadie desde que se conocieron. Pero cuando terminó de limpiar, se recostó en su cama y luego de dar vueltas por no poder encontrar el aroma de su omega quedó plenamente dormido durante tres horas, cuando finalmente se despertó busco rápidamente a Yuri en la habitación de Yurio. Su aroma estaba ahí, pero luego de escuchar como su hijo se vestía y el movimiento en el primer piso, pensó que su dulce omega estaba ya desayunando o ayudando a arreglar la mesa como era usual. Era claro que Yuri estaba dolido, asqueado, tanto que no deseaba verlo, por lo cual había decidido evitarlo. Tan fastidiado como se encontraba, no previno que el siguiente inocente comentario de su hijo le alteraría aún más.

—Mari-ne, Miko-san Oto-san , abuelitos, Yurio, no tienen de que preocuparse Pichit-ojisan es muy fuerte, protegerá a Yuri-okasan, él y mi hermanito estarán bien a su cuidado, además nosotros ya vamos a la escuela ¿verdad Yurio?

El rubio asintió sonriendo, giró levemente hacia el alfa peliplata este apretaba sus puños con fuerza, estaba seguro que era capaz de ir a la escuela solo para buscar a Pichit y golpearlo sin razón alguna. Viktor era seguro de sí mismo pero en esa situación de estrés un alfa no reacciona de la mejor manera, ni de la usual en la que Viktor reflejaba sus celos. Yurio lo entendía, ambos no tenían una pelea seria en años, por lo cual ambos no sabían cómo afrontarlo. Cada acción de uno, era tomada de forma extrema por el otro. Yuri estaba preñado tenía razón de sentirse abandonado y de no querer enfrentar a su alfa y Viktor pasando por esa fase de suma territorialidad estaba ansioso por no tener a Yuri cerca, saber que su omega tenía la protección de otro alfa le era desesperante.

—Sí, Lev, desde mañana ellos irán al mismo tiempo contigo a la escuela— Sonrío forzadamente el omega rubio, apuró la comida y terminó.

Lev hizo lo mismo. Mari seguía observando seriamente a Viktor y Yurio transmitiéndole que aquella discusión debía de ser aclarada.

—Bueno ya debo iniciar a trabajar. Ma, papa, Viktor Yurio, esta noche tenemos que hablar. —Sentenció Mari.

Yurio asintió, Viktor también, tenía que ir a trabajar pero sentía unas enormes ganas de ir por su omega. La poca hambre que tenía fue sustituida por más desesperación. Tenía miedo de cómo estaba tomando rumbo aquella discusión. Su omega yéndose de su nido, de su territorio, su ansiedad crecía, el dolor también. Necesitaba verlo, olfatear su aroma, ver su marca en el cuello de su omega, asegurarse que su cachorro se encontraba bien.

—Lev, adelántate. — Dijo Yurio con voz de mando al pequeño.

El niño hizo un puchero, estaba confundido, ¿Por qué su papa se había mostrado indiferente esa mañana?

Yurio llamó a Viktor y este abandonó el comedor, siguiendo al rubio. Ambos se alejaron al jardín interno. Lev les observaba a lo lejos, sin poder escuchar nada.

— ¿Por qué se fue Yuri?—Preguntó exaltado—Voy a ir por él ahora. —Decidió.

El omega rubio lo retuvo con una mano.

—Te dije que iba a ayudarlo. ¿Acaso vas a armar un escándalo en la escuela de tu hijo? ¿Por qué te olvidas de tu hijo? Lo has ignorado completamente. —Le reclamó francamente enojado al recordar la expresión triste de Lev al no haber sido saludado por su padre.

— ¡Yuri no ha cumplido como su madre esta mañana tampoco!—Respondió alterado.

—Te equivocas, me dejó encargado todo lo que tenía que hacer y lo está esperando en la escuela.

Una chispa de luz vio Yuri en los ojos de su compatriota.

—Entonces llevaré yo a Lev.

—No. Yo lo llevaré, no estás en un estado en que puedas ser buen padre. Tu instinto te esta dominando, Viktor. Contrólate, así solo vas a pelearte más con Yuri. ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando lo vieras con Pichit?

Con solo mencionar el nombre todo el ser de Viktor se alteró visiblemente.

— ¿Es él? ¿Es de él de quien me advertiste?—Preguntó Viktor tomando de los brazos fuertemente al rubio.

— ¡Cálmate!

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó. Lev estuvo a punto de gritar: Su maestro le había dado una cachetada a su padre. No supo que hacer, temió por su maestro pero sintió dolor por su padre. No se esperó que su orgulloso padre, abrazara a Yurio, refugiándose en su hombro, temblando. Todo en su ser se revolvió.

—No quiero perderlo, Yurio. Es mi omega, mi compañero. Lo necesito. Te juro que no pasó nada.

Yurio suspiró, llevó su mano a la cabeza de Viktor, su peso estaba aplastándolo, le acarició suavemente. A veces se preguntaba cuántos años tenía su compatriota. No pudo evitar sentir lastima. Los alfas, en su opinión, eran como niños enormes, solo eso.

—Solo no hagas más tonterías. Ya debo irme. Haz que Chris le cuente lo que sucedió y compénsalo mucho. No seas estúpido, él te ama. Joder, ustedes, par de tontos.

Viktor se separó de Yurio y asintió, aun corría por sus venas unas ganas ardientes por ir con su omega, pero estaba seguro que no reaccionaría bien. Era mejor estar calmado para explicarle bien, mimarlo y poder reconciliarse como era debido, no era momento para actuar como alfa posesivo.

—Ve y cumple con tu trabajo, Viktor. Esta tarde Yuri no tiene trabajo, va a venir a planear las coreografías de sus alumnos. Puedes aprovechar ese momento.

—Tienes razón, Yurio. Voy a invitarle a salir esta noche ¿podrías arropar a Lev, hoy?—Preguntó con clara ilusión.

—Par de… se están aprovechando de mí, saben. Soy más joven que ustedes, yo debería salir. —Gruñó—Está bien, solo no hagas llorar a Yuri más, Viktor. —Le amenazó, Se acercó a su oído y con voz susurrante manifestó—Aunque sea un omega, yo podría arrebatártelo.

Pero Viktor en vez de tomárselo con seriedad se rió a carcajadas.

—Óyeme, anciano. —Intentó calmar su vergüenza.

—No es eso, Yurio. Pero sé que vez a Yuri como tu segunda o tercera madre. Lo defiendes como un cachorro a su madre.

Las mejillas de Yurio se sonrojaron violentamente. No pudo replicarle pues era cierto. No le gustaba ver a Yuri deprimido, a través de los años aprendió a consolarlo mejor que con una patada como en sus años de adolescente.

—Además… Otabek está nuevamente cerca de ti. Yo doy mi visto bueno por ese chico, supongo que Yuri también. —

—Solo cállate, Viktor y lárgate a trabajar. No olvides recoger a Lev hoy. —Le amenazó poniéndose de puntillas. Recalcándole con la mirada que no consentiría que su pupilo llegue tarde.

—Lo que digas, Yurio—Viktor le abrazó mimosamente—Eres un buen hijo, Yurio, te prometo que recogeré a Lev puntual lo dejare en el Ice Castle y vendré por mi Yuri, le invitaré a comer y a pasear. Mañana nos encargaremos de todo como siempre.

El rubio río.

—Si claro, seguramente mañana ni se levantan, par de ancianos pervertidos.

—Quizás tengas razón—Bromeó Viktor.

Ambos giraron y observaron los gestos confundidos de Lev, quien tenía lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. No sabía porque, no escuchó nada pero toda la gama de gestos, mimos y abrazos entre Yurio y su padre le alteraron. No se percató que estuvo a punto de llorar hasta que su padre alfa se puso a su altura y le limpio las lágrimas.

—Mi pequeño bebe. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Lev abrazó a su padre intempestivamente. Viktor conmovido se regañó mentalmente por hacer daño a su hijo con su indiferencia.

—Perdóname lo de esta mañana. No me levante bien, pude dormir poco, por eso tu mami me dejó dormir.

Lev cerró sus ojos aun abrazando a su padre. Su calor corporal siempre más fuerte que el de su mami, su aroma tan poderoso, su presencia siempre le auguraba que todo estaría bien.

—Yurio te pego…

Viktor se separó suavemente de su cachorro, esta tenía una expresión confundida y triste. No podía mandarlo así al colegio. Compuso su mejor sonrisa estilo corazón y acarició sus platinados cabellos, luego se los acomodó meticulosamente.

—Pequeño, Yurio-ni solo me hizo reaccionar. La violencia no es buena pero, Yurio solo estaba ayudándome a no perder el control

— ¿Por qué estabas perdiendo el control?

—Problemas míos, bebe, pero no te preocupes tu papi alfa va solucionarlo. ¿Sí?

Lev se mordió su labio inferior levemente, quería confiar en su padre pero sus enormes ojeras que él podía notar debajo de la base por tenerlo tan cerca no le dejaban relajarse.

—Papa, te ves cansado ¿Mami Yuri, porque no te cuidó?

—Ah mami Yuri quiso cuidarme, yo le pedí que solo me dejara descansar. No te preocupes, son problemas que tu mami y yo vamos a solucionar. Tu solo debes de concentrarte en tus clases y entrenar muy bien con Yurio.

— ¡Lo haré! Papa, te prometo que entrenare muy duro hoy. —Hizo un pequeño puchero— ¿Me recogerán del colegio?

Viktor acarició sus orejas.

—Yo voy a recogerte. Mami Yuri tiene que crear la coreografía para sus alumnos. Luego, invitaré a mami a salir. ¿Qué crees que le guste?—Le guiñó un ojo.

—Oh...—Sonrió, la ansiedad que había sentido fue difuminándose—La otra vez que fuimos por el centro dijo que le gustaría ir al mar, aunque también dijo que s e le antojaba uno de esos buble tea en ese local nuevo, dijo que antes solo encontraba en Shibuya y Tokio.

—Ok, gracias por el secreto, bebe. Quizás lleguemos tarde, Yurio te arropara. Y mañana iremos a levantarte tu mami y yo ¿está bien?

— ¡Sí!—Asintió nuevamente animado—Te quiero preguntar...umm

—Dime

— ¿Por qué abrazaste a Yurio?

Viktor río audiblemente, creyó que su pequeño hijo temía que engañara su mami. No pensó más que eso.

—Es como cuando te abrazo a ti. —Se acercó al oído de su hijo y susurró—Yurio es como nuestro experimento de cachorro.

— ¿Lo ves como un hijo?—Le preguntó sintiéndose aliviado

—Algo así, como un crío o un hermanito menor. Pero no le digas que es un gatito huraño. Eso sí, tenle respeto porque es tu maestro y es uno grandioso ¿no crees?

El pequeño Lev asintió aún más animado. Estaba contento que su padre viera su entrenador como parte de la familia, además que sus padres estuvieran bien y salieran juntos esa noche, seguramente se divertirían.

—Papa, el fin de semana podemos ir al cine junto con Arthit Bae Tian y Xena?

—Wow, bien bebe será un premio por tu entrenamiento de esta semana y la escuela ¿trato hecho?

Le tendió la mano y muy seriamente cerraron el trato.

—Ahora ve que Yuri debe estar perdiendo la paciencia.

—Hasta más tarde, papa.

—Hasta más tarde.

Yurio tomó de la mano a Lev para llevarlo a la escuela, entre tanto ajetreo la hora se les había escapado de las manos, pero estaba seguro que llegarían a hora justa.

Cuando finalmente llegaron encontró a Yuri hablando tranquilamente con su mejor amigo. Viktor no se lo había preguntado, pero fue él quien entro a la habitación de Viktor para sacar la ropa de Yuri, anotó mentalmente que había escogido un buen conjunto. Yuri como muchos japoneses se veía bastante más joven de lo que era y aquella ropa de buena marca resaltaba su belleza. Yurio no lo negaba, estaba pensando en ayudarle a vestir siempre. Yuri tenía muy buena ropa gracias a Viktor, pero a veces optaba por buena ropa pero sencilla. Tan típica la modestia japonesa de los omegas casados.

—¡Lev, bebe!—Exclamó Yuri cuando vio a su hijo.

Lev corrió hasta su madre y le abrazó. Yuri le apretó contra su cuerpo y le olfateo fuertemente. En el aroma de su cachorro pudo notar el aroma de su marido, emitió un leve quejido de dolor.

— ¿Papi?—Pregunto Lev cuando escuchó ese sonido

—Nada, bebe, estoy emocionado por tu segundo día de clases. Ya sabes que si pasa algo puedes contármelo—Le dijo con una sonrisa amable y tierna.

—Es cierto…—Iba a contarle a su mami que su padre iba a invitarle a salir pero Yuri le interrumpió.

—Ve Lev tus amigos te esperan ya van a comenzar las clases

—Está bien.

El niño sonrío, le dio otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se despidió de igual forma de Yurio y entró corriendo a su escuela. Dejaría que su padre se encargara, seguramente su mami se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando su padre alfa le invitara. Quiso confiar en que todo saldría bien.

—Gracias por encargarte de él, Yurio.

—No hay de que katsudon. De igual manera supongo que mañana tú y Viktor se encargaran.

De reojo vio a Pichi Chulanot. No había tenido un trato cercano pero sabía que era un alfa confiable.

—Eh... si, lo siento Yurio. ¿Podría hoy también dormir contigo? Mañana me encargo yo de mi hijo.

El rubio resopló, confiando en las palabras de Viktor creyó con seguridad que ellos dos se reconciliarían esa noche y que quizás no llegaran a dormir y si lo hacían se revolcarían toda la noche. Sin embargo, no quería arruinarle la sorpresa a Viktor, él mismo debía de hacer su esfuerzo sin ayuda.

—Está bien, katsudon, solo no te muevas mucho

—No me muevo, Yurio

—Lo haces—Se burló el rubio.

—Está bien. —Se quejó el omega pelinegro.

Yurio se despidió de ambos pues tenía que hacer sus ejercicios rutinarios, verificar que la pista estuviera correcta y había quedado en almorzar con Yuko. Luego iría nuevamente al Ice Castle y esperarían a los niños junto a Yuko, Takeshi y Otabek.

…...

Pichit caminaba lentamente al lado de su amigo. Habían terminado en la zona comercial de Hasetsu, cerca de un pequeño centro comercial. No se equiparaba a las grandes tiendas comerciales de Tokio pero tenía su encanto propio. Entre la estación principal y el gran Castillo que podía ser visto desde cualquier lugar de Hasetsu existían largas calles llenas de mercaderes que ofrecían todo tipo de productos de Japón con estilo e influencias chinas y coreanas. Pichit siempre quedaba obnubilado queriendo tomarse fotos por todos lados, pero ese día no sentía el mismo ánimo al igual que Yuri.

—Siento lo que el director te dijo—Inició Yuri realmente apenado con todo el problema que significó arreglar que los cachorros de su amigo quedasen eximidos de tener que llevar un club deportivo o cultural. Realmente se molestó, pero con una sonrisa falsa explicó detalladamente que los niños serían participantes del evento de patinaje, tuvo que realzar su nombre y el de su marido para que finalmente su amigo obtuviera el mismo trato que Lev y los hijos de Leo.

El tailandés apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras continuaban caminando. Yuri giró hacia su amigo, sabía que Pichit sabía que algo no andaba bien con él.

—Hey, Yuri tengo ganas de tomar una bebida. ¿A dónde crees que podría entrar?—Le preguntó con una de sus sonrisas más amables de su repertorio.

Yuri correspondio a la sonrisa. Le dolía su situación con Viktor pero estar al lado de un amigo se sentía bien, su mente se distraía, se sentía cuidado también gracias a que Pichit era un alfa cercano a él, como estar con un hermano mayor aunque el mayor fuera él. Siempre le pareció increíble que a pesar del abandono de Seung para casarse con un alfa adecuado, Pichit mantenía su buen ánimo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus cachorros o de él. Después de su familia, incluida en ella Yurio y Yuko, Pichit era alguien en quien podía confiar, y alguien por quien se esforzaría en ayudar. Así que no iba a deprimirse, iba a acompañar a su amigo como se debía luego del mal trago que habían pasado en la escuela.

—Hay un local que hace poco a abierto, quise venir con Lev pero está muy concentrado en su entrenamiento. —Dibujó un gesto triste— Sirven boba

— ¿Boba?—Preguntó curioso el de piel canela

—Sí, también le dicen buble tea—Sonrío sintiendo de repente muchas ganas y curiosidad de probar como era. Había probado uno en Shibuya cuando fue a una reunión con la federación. Pero en Hasetsu hace muy poco una familia china había fundado un local de buble tea, según leyó en la revista de variedades tenía diversidad de variedades de buble tea. Como buen omega preñado tenía ganas de mimarse, ya que no teníaa su alfa para hacerlo, lo haría por él mismo y el cachorro que llevaba.

—Vaya suena interesante, creo que leí un review por la red. Si me parece rico llevaré a Bae y Arthit

—SI, el fin de semana puede ser, creo que los niños planean ir al cine, podemos llevarlos luego a tomar un buble tea si nos parece rico.

Pichit río animado, ofreció su brazo con caballerosidad y Yuri lo tomó, correspondiendo su gesto.

—Hasetsu cada vez se moderniza más—Comento Pichit mientras esperaban que su bebida les fuera traída.

Yuri asintió observando el precioso y moderno local que habían inaugurado. Había imaginado que sería al estilo tradicional de las casas de te pero todo lo contrario: se trataba de un local muy moderno parecido al Tokyo milk tea de la capital de Japón que había visitado. Tenían una gran variedad de buble tea que podía ser servido con helado, leche descremada, leche de coco o soya o incluso con yogurt, con frutas, miel etc. Cuando les dieron las cartas, se marearon de tanta variedad que había en la divertida carta de color verde plastificada. Los asientos eran verdes con mesas para hasta cuatro personas. El local tenía un vistoso cartel iluminado, mientras sus grandes ventanales iluminaban toda la estancia, así mismo su segundo piso contaba con una bonita terraza

—Traigamos a los niños el fin de semana, les va a encantar

—Definitivamente—Sonrío Yuri, deseando que su bebida llegara, había pedido un buble tea de te rojo con leche y jugo de mango a temperatura ambiente.

— ¿Crees que Hasetsu terminará por ser devorado por la modernidad?

Yuri lo meditó por un momento, luego, negó con una sonrisa.

—No lo creo. No está mal un toque de modernidad, pero la asociación de vecinos de Hasetsu está convencida en mantener su parte histórica. —Recordó a la última reunión vecinal a l que los habían invitado a él y su esposo— Los turistas que vienen aquí buscando inspiración quedan encantados con la comida y los paisajes. Siempre creí que se puede mantener modernidad y tradición.

—Tienes razón, Yuri, Hasetsu tiene su encanto histórico y relajante. —Comentó hasta que una idea atravesó su mente— ¡Yuri, vayamos a la playa con los niños cuando llegue el verano!

Yuri asintió emocionado, para cuando llegase el verano faltaba tres meses, seguramente su cachorro estaría más grande dentro de él, le gustaría hundirse en el agua salada, por supuesto imaginó a Viktor sujetándolo para que no se resbale pero al hzcerlo toda la emoción de sus ojos se evaporó, apretó sus puños sobre la mesa. Su amigo lo notó, se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose impotente, así que solo apoyó su mano por sobre la de Yuri dándole un ligero apretón como apoyo.

—Yuri, cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió?

El pelinegro negó varias veces, conteniendo las lágrimas, le avergonzaba decir que no había satisfecho lo suficiente a Viktor como para que este tuviera que buscar en otra parte. No quería enfrentar la realidad de que era el omega marcado de un alfa que ya no se sentía satisfecho por él. Aquello traía mucha presión para él y su cachorro. Deseaba escapar de esa realidad, aunque realmente no pudiera hacerlo pues tarde o temprano se encontraría con Viktor.

— ¿Somos amigo o no?—Preguntó el tailandés haciendo mayor presión en la mano pálida de su mejor amigo.

El pelinegro asintió débilmente, Pichit podía notar a través de los anteojos de Yuri como los ojos de este brillaban por lágrimas contenidas, a pesar de lo que se había arreglado el japonés podía verse que no había descansado correctamente. Su amigo usaba siempre ropa funcional cuando eran patinadores, pero después de conocer a Viktor aprendió a usar ropas de marca y crear su propio estilo pues como alfa Viktor le gustaba proveer de lo mejor a su pareja, aquello le había parecido perfecto pues le fascinaba que su amigo se viera destellante tanto en su vestimenta como en su mirada, con ese toque que solo poseen los omegas cuando son felices. ¿Por qué su amigo ahora se veía devastado? La seguridad que había acumulado en su manera parecía iniciar a retroceder, y él como amigo no iba a permitirlo. Sabía que el embarazo era un periodo muy susceptible para los omegas, tenía experiencia tratando con un omega preñado por Seung, por lo cual intentaría ayudar a su amigo y consentirlo como pudiera.

Yuri inició con los problemas que existía en el centro que dirigía junto a su esposo. Si bien el capital principal pertenecía a ellos y por tanto buena parte de las ganancias, la administración, permiso era algo de lo que Viktor se ocupaba junto a Chris, ambos eran amigos y socios. A pesar de ser alfas se llevaban bastante bien, normalmente cuando salían Yuri los acompañaba así que si tomaban de más Viktor y Yuri terminaban enredándose como si fueran dos jovenzuelos hormonales. Pero con el embarazo las ganas de salir, de exponerse habían disminuido drásticamente en Yuri. Era un omega y uno de crianza la usanza japonesa, deseaba permanecer en casa confortable y seguro.

Los problemas en el centro siempre habían estado, pero habían empeorado con la llegada de JJ, aquel hombre tenía un buen capital, los socios y la federación japonesa de patinaje lo consideraban importante y se sentían aún más halagados que uno de los patinadores alfa más importantes decidiera sumarse a la larga lista de grandes patinadores que eran entrenadores en el centro de Viktor. Y es que desde la creación de aquel centro, Japón era visto no solo como potencia de patinadores sino de entrenadores y un lugar al cual patinadores extranjeros podían acudir a entrenar.

Era un intercambio de intereses tanto para los bolsillos y sueños de Viktor, Yuri y sus amigos como para los patrocinadores, la federación que planeaba ser sede de los próximos juegos olímpicos, así como del turismo de invierno. Así pues el Centro no contaría con tanto prestigio sino fuera por el apoyo de la federación de patinaje. No sería más que un club más. Pero tampoco hubiera sido elegido y apoyado si es que Viktor no hubiera invertido toda su fortuna en él y no hubiese movido sus amistades de forma correcta o su trabajo descubriendo nuevos talentos.

Después de Yuri, Chris había sido el siguiente en lanzarse al abismo del proyecto, en invertir también buena parte de su dinero. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser alfa no se complicaba la vida con lo de la administración, confiaba en Viktor y era él quien además de entrenador, administraba el lugar. Chris solo gustaba de competir con Viktor a través de sus pupilos. A Viktor no parecía cansarle el peso, le gustaba ser el rey de su dominio, donde sus amigos confiaban en él y tenía la como compañía sincera de su pareja. Yuri, como su omega tenía su brillo diferente , no retándolo o compitiendo, sino dando todo de sí para que el sueño conjunto creciera, cuidando de cada pequeño estudiante que aspiraba a convertirse en patinador profesional.

Con la llegada de JJ se había alterado la dominancia clara de la estancia, muchos padres pedían que sus hijos fueran entrenados por él cuando antes todos ellos habían deseado que Viktor lo fuera o en todo caso Chris. Por si fuera poco, Viktor tenía un repelús personal contra JJ. Pero el golpe más duro fue que la federación deseaba que JJ fuera uno más de los socios y dirigentes del Centro ya que de esa manera lo comprometerían a quedarse y seguir brindando ese brillo de juventud que algunos había comenzado a desear para el Centro. Por su parte, JJ había manifestado estar complacido y que quería invertir su capital ahí. Lo cual alteró más a Viktor, él no lo quería cerca, sentía que su dominancia era retada sin poder hacer nada al respecto, además de que sus sueños eran arrebatados. Pero los padres lo adoraban, incluso algunos de sus propios estudiantes habían roto su contrato con él, prefiriendo a JJ por sobre él. JJ tenía menos años de retiro que Viktor así que consideraban que podía comprender mejor a un joven aspirante.

Toda aquella circunstancia había traído estrés a Viktor, su dominancia como alfa se veía cuestionada y debía tragársela. Yuri se sintió impotente por no poder calmarlo, lo cual era su función natural. Podría a través del sexo pero Viktor no deseaba hacerlo con él descontrolado a totalidad. Po lo cual Chris se ofreció a sacarlo por unas copas. Yuri le advirtió que controlase a Viktor. Nunca esperó que una noche Viktor llegase oliendo a alguien más, a otro omega. La inseguridad que hacía muchos años había enterrado regreso como un sutil enemigo que no se esperó.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!—Gritó Pichit serio.

—No creo que haya llegado lejos...es decir…— La voz del omega se quebraba a cada palabra que salía de su boca— Quizás solo estaba desfogándose y...ya que yo—Apretó la ropa que cubría su vientre. — Quizás no soy lo suficiente, él necesita de alguien que pueda con este periodo y yo…

—No, Yuri, si en verdad sucedió no hay ninguna disculpa. — Habló con voz calmada, intentando que su furia no lo sobrepase, le menos que necesitaba un omega preñado era sentir la furia de otro alfa, eso solo los asustaba instintivamente. — Sin embargo, creo que debes de hablarlo cuando te sientas listo. Estas preñado y debes de cuidar al cachorro. Pero sobre todo cuidar de que no sea estresante para Lev—Habló serio pero con voz tierna, acariciando su mano, transmitiéndole su fortaleza y un halo de protección.

Pichit era jovial pero debido a todo lo que había sucedido en su vida personal tenía una faceta seria y una capacidad para dar buenos consejos. Yuri encogió su mano, bajó la mirada y tembló ligeramente. Era evidente que le costaría decir las siguientes palabras.

—Quizás ya no le sea atractivo como antes. Quizás esta aburrido de la vida casera. —Apretó sus puños y se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si cada silaba soltado le hiriera. — Hay alfas que buscan un amante para complacerse sexualmente mientras su omega tiene a los hijos

De inmediato Pichit se sentó al lado de Yuri, le tomó de las mejillas y le alzó el rostro, ambas miradas se enfocaron- Yuri quería rehuir peor su mejor amigo no se lo permitió.

—No, ni siquiera lo pienses. —Le afirmó serio, sin quitar sus manos de sus mejillas— Viktor te debe respeto y su amor solo a ti. Como tú lo haces. —Se encogió un poco, sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba ante el caudal de recuerdos agrios. —Soy un alfa Yuri, no sabes cuánto habría dado para tener un omega como tú.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Yuri, quien se apartó rápidamente. Su omega interno se sintió como si estuviera engañando a Viktor

—No es lo que piensas—Se disculpó sonrojado el alfa, alzando sus manos como pidiendo disculpas. —Me refiero a que me hubiera gustado que Seung fuera un poco como tú, como los omegas son con sus cachorros y sus parejas.—Sus ojos perdieron la fuerza que había tenido cuando le hablaba, seguramente recordaba los momentos que pasó al lado del coreano.— Es contradictorio ame cada parte de él su carácter, no deseaba cambiarlo, por no pensé que su indiferencia fuera tan… dolorosa, que mis hijos no supieran lo que era ser despertado por su padre omega, dormidos cuando cachorros por las feromonas de uno. —Era evidente que los ojos del tailandés contenían muchas lágrimas de impotencia, decepción y dolor. — Viktor tiene mucha suerte de tenerte. Así que no quiero verte arrastrándote o creyendo que no lo mereces. No, Yuri, tú eres su esposo, no eres nada menor o inferior. Así que se seguro de tu posición y protege tu familia a tus hijos y a ti.

Seguidamente, posó suavemente su mano sobre el vientre de Yuri quien sonrío sonrojado. Su amigo tenía razón, no iba a permitir que aquello le hiciera sentir menos o débil, su pequeño Lev lo necesitaba, el bebe que llevaba en su vientre también, a quien esperaba conocer con mucha ilusión. Se alegró al imaginar cómo se las habría arreglado Yurio para encargarse de la casa, le dio ternura por toda su comprensión.

Se acomodó sus lentes y se dijo que no se merecía ser engañado, y si había sido cierto no lo perdonaría aunque lo amase tanto. No sabía cómo enfrentaría esa verdad, pero estaba decidido a poner por encima a sus hijos, a que tengan una familia con dignidad no una mentira. Sentía tanto miedo de enfrentarlo de comprobar que este había tenido un desliz Preguntas como: ¿debería de perdonarle por sus hijos? Si Viktor deseaba algo así, no iba a poder tolerarlo, pero la otra alternativa le hacía sufrir. Una separación ¿un divorcio era demasiado drástico? De solo pensarlo su omega se estremecía.

—Yuri, no pienses demasiado, enfréntalo cuando te sientas mejor. Por ahora, vamos a ver cosas para bebes luego de que nos traigan nuestras bebidas. Quiero regalarle algo a mi ahijado ¿Por qué será su padrino verdad?–Preguntó sonriente, para luego hacer un puchero— No fue justo que los padrinos de Lev fueran Yuri ruso y…

Pichit se calló, sabiendo que Chris era parte del problema.

—No te preocupes por mencionar a Chris. Al final de cuentas sea cual sea Viktor tomó la decisión. Y Chris ha sido un buen padrino.

— ¡Yo voy a ser mejor! Y el otro padrino puede ser Ji.

Yuri asintió sonrojado y alegre, emocionado. Recordaba que Viktor fue quien propuso a Crhis como padrino, él quiso postular a Pichit pero Minako y Yuko le dijeron que debía de ser un alfa y un omega, así que decidieron decírselo a Yurio. Este lo aceptó, aunque nunca había ejercido un papel como padrino. Nunca lo mencionaron y es que Yurio era muy joven. Sin embargo Yuri sabía que podría contar con él.

Se tocó su vientre y sonrío con dulzura, la emoción le embargó: ver productos para bebes, le hacía ilusión pensar en que comprarle a su cachorro. Además conociendo como su cuerpo cambiaría y sus necesidades emocionales le llamarían a crear nidos, lugares donde acurrucarse y sentirse seguro mientras gestaba y luego le serviría para recostarse a amantar a su bebe cuando nazca. NO era alguien que le gustase despilfarrar el dinero, su familia tenía lo necesario, aunque desde que se volvió pareja de Viktor este lo había acostumbrado a los lujos y mimos. Sin embargo, apartando la imagen de su esposo, deseaba consentirse, y mimar a su cachorro con mucha ropita para este. Anotó mentalmente que también necesitaba productos relajantes para después del trabajo. Debido a las clases de los niños, sus entrenamientos eran desde el miércoles al domingo por lo cual tenía un poco de tiempo libre ese día.

Sus bebidas llegaron, dos tazas de vidrio con asa, grandes donde se distinguían una marea de colores pasteles y los puntitos negros de la tapioca. Cada uno absorbió por e sorbete el contenido y quedaron extasiados por los sabores mezclados en sus papilas gustativas.

—Esto es delicioso Yuri, buena recomendación. — Exclamó emocionado el alfa.

—A mí también me gusta mucho. Creo que la próxima vez pediré con yogurt o crema batida. —Respondió Yuri dejándose llevar por el curioso sabor dulce y por tener que masticar las bolitas de tapioca como si fuera gelatina.

—A Lev y Arthit le gustará, sé que a Bae también aunque seguro dirá que no.

Ambos rieron al recordar el carácter del pequeño beta.

—Pichit, luego debo darte tus horarios y de que grupo. —Recordó, no podía olvidar todos sus deberes— Yo dirijo dos clases, una para amateurs, y otra que se está preparando para el próximo año debutar en el Novel A. —Explicó.

—Wow increíble—Respondió Pichit, feliz de ver a su amigo tan dedicado.

—Bueno estoy orgullosos de ellos. Cuando la próxima temporada inicie les será asignado un entrenador propio... — Observó con cierta ansiedad a su amigo—Cuando mi embarazo avance… ¿Me ayudarías con mi clase además de coreografiar sus rutinas? —Pidió bajando levemente la mirada.

—Por supuesto, Yuri. Pero tendrás que ayudarme, como sabes he coreografiado varios programas pero como entrenador soy inexperto. — Admitió el menor mientras continuaba saboreando su bebida.

—No hay problema. —Sonrío emocionado por la respuesta de su amigo, mientras continuaba bebiendo por la gruesa pajilla. Yuri se sentía relajado, su vientre se sentía cálido. Desde la pesadilla de anoche por fin volvía a sentirse reconfortado gracias a su amigo.

—Vamos de compras. A ver si encuentro algo que le guste a Bae—Comento Pichit con ilusión luego de terminar su bebida.

Fiel a sí mismo, Pchit llevó a Yuri por todo el centro comercial, visitando las mejores tiendas para bebes. Como no podía faltar abrazaba Yuri para tomar cada selfie, ambos sonreían frente a los escaparates de las tiendas. Mientras que las personas de las tiendas que los veían reían pensando que eran una pareja curiosa pero divertida. Otras personas, empleados que llevaban años trabajando en el lugar, reconocían a ambos patinadores por lo que murmuraban sin ser demasiado evidentes. Mientras subían a sus redes sus comentarios, algunos más escandalosos que otros.

—Creo que alguien va a perder más cabello, Yuri. — Comentó Pichit en tono bromista mientras notaba como algunas personas disimuladamente les tomaban fotos.

El japonés no comprendió hasta que su amigo le tomó de la cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras alzaba su smarth con el palo de selfie, tomando una perfecta foto de ambos en aquella acción cariñosa.

— ¡Pichit!—Reclamó sonrojado.

Pero el tailandés la subió de inmediato a Instagram poniendo de hastag: Nuevo comienzo, Pregnant, Buyforbaby, Yuri Katsuki pregnant.

—Hey no pongas esas etiquetas…—Reclamó el japonés sabiendo que seguramente muchos estarían atentos.

—Oh vamos, Yuri, no pasa nada. Todos saben que estas casado, que tengo dos cachorros y que somos amigos. — Explicó el tailandés muy relajado.

—Umm bueno...—Resopló más que acostumbrado a ser parte del pasatiempo de su amigo. Aunque él no tuviera mucha actividad en las redes no podía evitar caer en los juegos de su amigo, por lo cual muchas fotos de él estaban en las redes de Pichit.

—Ven, esa ropa te quedará adorable cuando mi ahijado este más grande. —Comentó el alfa, tomándole del brazo.

Yuri se dejó arrasar. Pichit era un alfa pero se sentía tan en confianza como si se tratara de un omega a su lado, podía relajarse. Sin embargo, también se sentía protegido ya que finalmente era un alfa. Era como si estuviera con su hermana pero con mejor sentido del humor.

Compraron de todo para el pequeño, aun no sabían si era alfa u omega, pero no importaba pues los productos infantiles eran simplemente adorables no indicado para que raza era, de igual manera eran bebes que necesitaba ropones, telas suaves y delicadas y por supuesto productos de limpieza de alta calidad. Yuri toco la superficie de cada mantita, una más grande que la otra, una para su cachorro y otra para él para poder acurrucarse. Una de ellas desprendía un aroma tan suave como dulces recién horneados, sonrío, le agradaba para formar su nido, el pequeño lugar donde se acurrucaría cuando su vientre estuviera más hinchado.

Pichit pagó la mitad de los productos que compraron. Yuri le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero su amigo insistió. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuándo el tailandés decidió que aquello no era su regalo, sino que su regalo especial fue una cuna maravillosa, a pedido y diseño, la cual llegaría a Yutopia aun en una semana.

—Vaya, pareciera que es un lugar pequeño pero he encontrado cada cosa preciosa que ni siquiera en Bagkok había visto cuando compre para mis cachorros. ¿Pero creo que en la prefectura de Saga encontraríamos aún más cosas no?

—Sí—Respondió Yuri tomando un batido mientras caminaba con algunas bolsas, la mayoría las cargaba Pichit.

Continuaron caminado, esta vez se detuvieron e ingresaron a una tienda para niños. Revisaron las ropas para alfas y betas. Finalmente se decidieron en comprar juegos de ropas para sus niños.

—Debemos ir a Saga pronto, Yuri. La ropa que compraste no te será suficiente—Comentó Pichit mientras subía por su celular la enorme cantidad de fotos que se había tomado.

Yuri sonrío refrescándose con su nuevo batido. El dulce lograba que su buen humor no se marchara y que la ilusión de su nuevo cachorro se mantuviera en su mente no dejando que la imagen de Viktor le afectara por el momento.

—Tienes razón, quizás pueda encontrar algunas mantas o cojines para mi nido—Respondió sonrojado.

Pichit se acercó y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—Estoy seguro que sí—Respondido con nostalgia.

—Pichit…

—No es nada, solo un recuero de Seung. —Se iba a detener pero la mirada comprensiva de Yuri le hizo continuar. — Lo acompañe a comprar cosas para su nido, en contra de su voluntad claro, ya que le avergonzaba en aquel entonces admitir que como omega sentía la necesidad de querer acurrucarse en un lado. Ahh… fue realmente hermoso que escogiera mi habitación para hacerlo a pesar que tenía la suya, ya sabes quería privacidad pero cuando quedó preñado pues...

—Eso es parte de ser omega, Pichit.—Le respondió comprensivo.— Aunque ahora no me siento cómodo en mi habitación…normalmente los omegas nos sentimos apegados al padre del cachorro que esperamos.

—Lo siento, Yuri estabas tan feliz. —Se disculpó inclinando su cabeza. No deseaba seguir recordando los dulces momentos de Seung porque a pesar de ser alfa era ingenuo y un tonto consentidor enamorado.

—No, tú eres mi amigo y quiero escucharte como tú lo haces. —Esta vez fue Yuri quien apretó suavemente el brazo del alfa para hacerle notar que contaba con él a completo. Si Pichit quería ponerse depresivo y nostálgico, Yuri estaría a su lado para consolarlo.

—Bien, no perdamos esos ánimos que aun quiero encontrar algo para Bae y algunos muebles para sus habitaciones. Gracias, Yuri, por acogernos en tu casa. —Agradeció con sinceridad. Solo llevaban un par de días, pero desde antes de mudarse definitivamente, siempre había sido bien recibido en aquel lugar por toda la familia Katsuki.

— ¡No hay problema, encontraremos buenos muebles!

Ambos amigos continuaron con su caminata por el centro comercial buscando bonitos muebles para Arthit y Bae ya que cada uno poseía su habitación cortesía de que Yutopia fuera cada vez más grande. Por supuesto, los selfie no pararon de ser tomados en cada nuevo mueble que encontraban. Pichit en un momento de felicidad le compró un bonito gorro a Yuri con orejas de caniche, a lo que Yuri estuvo a punto de llorar pero luego de sonreír. Así, con los ojos de lágrimas contenidas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el bonito gorro que le quedaba tiernamente a pesar de ser un omega mayor, Pichit le tomó una foto sin poder evitarlo. Mientras tanto, Yuri decidía que adoptarían a un lindo cachorro caniche para el cumpleaños de su hijo como una sorpresa.

…

Viktor observaba el saltó de la pareja de betas a la que entrenaba. Tenía cuatro estrellas a las que iba hacer debutar en junior, y dos de categoría senior con los cuales llevaba trabajando desde hace cinco años. Tenía a la apareja de betas que competía en categoría de dúo de betas, y dos alfa de categoría single. Para la categoría senior eran dos alfas para categoría single alfa, un alfa femenino y otro masculino ambos rivales y amigos, podía lidiar con ambos. Cuando la temporada iniciara debía de viajar con ellos a sus presentaciones, aunque aún no les habían dado las asignaciones. Exhaló, había tenido a dos betas más a su cargo pero junto a sus padres estos desistieron y pidieron a JJ como entrenador, así que este quien ingresó a su preciado Centro por pedido de una alfa que iba a debutar en categoría single novel B igual que su hijo Lev, por lo que ahora JJ contaba con dos aprendices más, dos betas de categoría single.

Co los años se había dado cuenta que su popularidad como patinador era un tema que si bien le abría muchas puertas en su retiro, abrirse camino como entrenador era muy diferente, un currículo que debía labrarse muy aparte de su carrera como patinador. Yuri, su esposo y omega, era quien le había asegurado su carrera como entrenador. El milagro que todos decían había hecho de un omega como Yuri a convertirlo en "la reina del hielo" como algunas revistas japonesas llamaban a su compatriota fue sin duda histórico, una estrella emergente que llegó a lo máximo. "Reina del hielo" un apodo que a Yuri no le gustaba pero que los japoneses mencionaban con orgullo, no solo por haber sido campeón de medallas de oro sino por ser la pareja omega del rey alfa del hielo.

A pesar del disgusto de Yuri, Viktor lo llamaba secretamente como "su reina del hielo". Admiraba su arte en el hielo y lo amaba, si él había aceptado el apodo que el mundo del patinaje le había impuesto, entonces su compañero omega debía de ayudarle a compartir la corona, una muy pesada que arrastraba aun en su retiro.

Necesitaba a Yuri. Estaba decidido a que esa noche Yuri duermiera a su lado nuevamente, como era debido. Estaba completamente seguro que su pareja sufría igual que él por estar separados y disgustados, seguramente su omega estaba encerrado en casa muy desconsolado. Deseaba que las horas corrieran rápido, para así poder correr hacia su pareja y estrecharlo en sus brazos, no deseaba que este se perturbe demasiado pues estaba preñado y el moría por cuidar de él. Ya había planeado como sería su día después del entrenamiento: Esa tarde iba a ir recoger a Lev de la escuela para llevarlo al Ice Castle con Yurio, de ahí Yurio se había comprometido a cuidar de su hijo, por lo cual iría a casa por su Yuri, le invitaría a salir, le compraría algo hermoso y lo consentiría, no sabía si regresarían a casa, pues con una sola noche sin poder marcarlo se sentía demasiado necesitado. Quizás un nuevo ambiente en donde realizaran su amor sería beneficioso para ambos.

—Joshua, Kayla, mejoren ese salto. —Llamó la atención a sus pupilos que intentaron un salto sincronizado, pero que no lo lograron al mismo tiempo.

Como patinador su carrera había sido solo single, hasta que se casó con Yuri e hicieron un par de presentaciones en dúo pero solo para exhibición. Como entrenador, y aficionado le encantaba y había aprendido sobre todas las categorías de patinaje. Se sentía capaz de entrenar single, dúo o danza, e incluso a alfas, betas u omegas. Aunque los omegas normalmente se sienten más cómodos siendo entrenados por betas u omegas.

Giró su vista hacia el grupo restante de sus pupilos, pues los alfas de senior se burlaron de la pareja. Chasqueó, dirigió una mirada severa a los otros. Por supuesto que una pareja de dobles alfa-omega era más increíble que una beta, ya que ambos se complementaban con naturalidad casi siempre, pero sus alumnos betas tenían lo necesario para ganar la categoría

—Deben de compenetrarse mejor, chicos—Se acercó a ellos—Ese triple fue demasiado lejos como si temieran chocarse, ustedes van a debutar en junior y es momento de que sus corazones se vuelvan uno. —Intentó sonar como un consejero, pero manteniendo la firmeza de su voz. — Entienden, concéntrense, ¿Cuántos años llevan ya patinando juntos? Desde novel B, chicos. Joshua observa bien como ella patina y la fuerza de sus saltos. Kayla, confía en Joshua, puede cometer errores pero no te dejaría caer por su voluntad ¿verdad?

El joven beta asintió para luego lanzar una mirada de confianza a su compañera.

—Bien. Vayan al extremo y túrnense para hacer los saltos, mientras que el otro debe atender a con cuanta fuerza deben subir o bajar para compenetrarse.

Los jóvenes asintieron, el joven llamado Joshua tendió su mano hacia su compañera y la guío por el hielo. Viktor suspiró recordándole a Yuri, su precioso omega, lo necesitaba y le llenaba de pánico pensar que esa noche tampoco regresase a su habitación. Lo que le más le inquietaba era saber cuál era el camino del embrazado, Yuri necesitaba encontrar una zona donde se sintiera seguro, confortado, donde crear su nido para usarlo cuando necesitase tiempo con su cría, donde amantaría al bebe. Normalmente el nido se formaba con ayuda del alfa, con mantas preciosas y de buen aroma en sofás o en futones al lado de la cama principal o incluso en la misma cama. Si Yuri tomaba otro lugar sería muy difícil que regresase a su recámara al menos durante todo el embarazo. Se refrescó el rostro intentando olvidar ese miedo, estaba seguro que después de esa noche llevarían el embarazo de Yuri con tranquilidad juntos cuidando de su nuevo cachorro, ayudaría a Yuri como lo había hecho antes a formar su nido. Sonrío al recordar lo vergonzoso y tierno que fue su Yuri cuando le pedía sus sacos para que fueran parte de su nido pues contenían su aroma. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo, sino se sentía orgulloso como alfa de saber que su aroma daba paz y confort a su pareja y su cachorro. Aspiró y se concentró en sus pupilos.

—Aka, Jotaro, vamos a iniciar la práctica de los saltos. Ya hemos hablado de cuáles serán para el corto, pero aún no han decidido la música y la cantidad de saltos para el largo. Quiero que me presenten cada uno los saltos que cada uno domina mejor, de esa manera hablaremos de la dificultad que desean.

Los estudiantes asintieron firmes, siempre intentando olvidar que tenían a una leyenda del patinaje. La concentración entre aprendices y entrenador se mantuvo hasta que un silbido se escuchó. Era el otro patinador estrella alfa, JJ, quien se volvió uno de los favoritos cuando Viktor y luego Chris se retiraron. Y ahora a solo dos años de su retiro se hacía popular en los círculos como entrenador.

—Debes de ser más relajado, Viktor. —Exclamó sonriente.

Viktor exhaló pesado, ese hombre siempre le había parecido tan detestable; pero después de lo sucedido con Yurio se ganó su total desprecio. Había cosas que como alfa podías forzar o más bien provocar en tu omega, pero lo que este intento hacerle a Yurio, él no podía tolerarlo. Aunque incluso Yurio lo disminuyera, él no podía olvidar la escena; quizás era porque había tomado a Yurio como su protegido, su hermanito menor, un omega que instintivamente estaba a su cuidado por ser menor.

—Regresa a tu lugar, JJ. Ve a entrenar a esa niña. —Respondió sin dedicarle ninguna mirada. —Y, ustedes comiencen con sus saltos. —Se dirigió a sus alumnos, quienes se veían tensos por el enfrentamiento de dos poderosos alfas.

La pequeña alfa a la que JJ entrenaba caminó apresurada para alcanzar a su maestro. Al escuchar el trato frío del otro entrenador esbozó un puchero.

—Vamos, sensei, preparemos la rutina que va derrotar al hijo de Viktor-san.

El ruso sonrío ante las palabras de la pequeña. Siempre le pareció curioso tanto en la vida real como en la ficción como los japoneses nunca olvidaban los honoríficos y el respeto aun en los villanos más despreciable y los insultos. No tenía nada contra la niña en sí misma ni que por su elección tuviera que compartir el mismo aire que JJ, pero que se metiera con su hijo le sobresaltaba aun cuando era una pequeña alfa de la misma edad.

—Pequeña, mi hijo te enfrentará. Ya está preparado no te preocupes, pero me temo que si te concentras solo en él olvidaras que solo aquí ya tienes muchos rivales, por todo Japón y en todo el mundo muchos niños entrenando hasta vomitar para vencerte.

La alfa intentó enfrentar con valentía o quizás terquedad a la presencia del alfa mayor pero le fue imposible, terminó dando un paso detrás de JJ. Era una cachorra por muy alfa que fuera.

—Espera, espera no angusties a mi pequeña. — Se posó aun con más firmeza delante de la niña. — Ella va a ser mi sucesora, superará a tu hijo y tus pupilos.

Dedicó una mirada altiva a cada alumno de Viktor que observaba el intercambio de palabras con miradas de superioridad sobre todo los alfa senior quienes ya se creían sucesores legítimos del rey del hielo. Para un patinador la amenaza era constante, cada nuevo año, jóvenes, nuevas promesas amenazaban con arrebatarles el legado. Finamente ese año ya no se encontraba Otabek ni Mila en la categoría alfa por lo cual el podio era libre para los estudiantes de Viktor que se habían tenido que conformar con disputarse el bronce.

—Es un poco injusto para tus nuevos estudiantes, así que no los consideras tus sucesores.—Respondió Viktor sin inmutarse.

—Son betas, serán reyes de su categoría, esta nena y quienes sumen a mi legado brillaran por sobre el tuyo, Viktor. Eres anticuado, el mundo del patinaje ha cambiado. —Cruzó sus brazos sabiendo que Viktor conocía las críticas de algunos especialistas sobre él.

Pero Viktor no respondió al insulto que bien conocía gracias a las redes, sino que sonrío con coquetería, se deslizó sobre el hielo con elegancia, fuerza y una gracia que siempre mantenía intacta. Dios dos vueltas simples y suaves, preparando su cuerpo para el impulso que lo elevaría, con la pierna libre se impulsó, dando sus cuatro giros, cayendo con fuerza y facilidad con una pierna levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro. El cuádruple salcow podría ser uno de los cuádruples más fáciles pero verlo en Viktor con esa gracia que a su edad no había perdido dejaba deslumbrado a todos, incluso JJ.

—Sí, por supuesto serán sucesores de tu legado…—Comentó Viktor con una enorme sonrisa. — Del legado del príncipe del hielo. Ellos...—Señalo a sus alumnos—Serán sucesores de rey del hielo. Gracias por recordármelo, JJ.

Sus estudiantes rieron y asintieron, todos ellos sintiéndose orgullosos de ser entrenados por el rey del hielo. Sus carreras tenían un futuro brillante sin duda, sus ánimos se vieron recobrados y su seguridad expelía por cada uno de sus poros, aún más en los alfas.

JJ infló su pecho y gruño por lo bajo, sintiéndose humillado, no sabía cómo replicar aquello. No tenía idea que Viktor aun pudiera saltar tan bien y es que llevaba tantos años retirado. Su alumna llamó su atención, le señaló su móvil. Por lo cual, sonrío. Había muchos flancos por los cuales atacar a Viktor y el que había visto era uno de los más frágiles. Sonrío entusiasmado.

—Por cierto, bonitas fotos la de tu omega en Instagram. —Amplió más su sonrisa al ver que Viktor no tenía idea a lo que se refería. — Que puedo decir...no pensé que fueras un alfa tan poco celoso, vaya que moderno…por lo que yo también quisiera darle un beso a tu dulce omega.

Los alumnos de Viktor no lo escucharon pues desde el salto de su maestro habían iniciado a calentar, alejándose de la discusión. Pero el peliplata sí; quedando conforme con el rostro sorprendido de Viktor, JJ tomó a su alumna de la mano y la guío al campo libre para seguir con la práctica, vaya que estaba muy animado, iba a contarle un par de secretos a la menor para mejorar su estilo.

Por su parte el alfa mayor, ordenó con voz de mando a sus alumnos iniciar con las prácticas de saltos, intentando que no se notara su desequilibrio por las palabras del otro alfa. Sacó su móvil, lo encendió e ingresó a la aplicación de Instagram y reviso. Justo como Yurio había dicho, su omega se encontraba con Pichit. Aquello no sería un problema si es que su Yuri en vez de verse dolido, ansioso como él, se encontraba deslumbrante, contento, muy bello, bien vestido, peinado y arreglado, adorable con sus sonrojos. Al parecer había aprovechado su día libre para irse de compras con su "mejor amigo". Sus nervios se crisparon aún más cuando en algunas fotos se veía una confianza extrema entre ambos, casi pareciendo una pareja realizado las compras para la llegada de su cachorro. Pero fue en especial una foto con aquel alfa al que le había dado la bienvenida a su hogar, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su omega. Gruño, apretó el equipo. No debía descontentarse, sus alumnos no merecían tener un entrenador descontrolado, para ellos cada minuto de entrenamiento era valioso y Viktor lo entendía. Sin embargo, deseó que las horas corrieran para poder enfrentar a su omega ¿Qué demonios pensaba Yuri? Seguramente aquellas fotos serían el especial de mañana en todo programa de chismes. Y al menos mencionado en los programas de patinaje.

…...

Para Yuri era doloroso no preguntarle a Viktor sobre su día, no darle una llamado para insistirle en que juntos recojan a Lev. Pero no deseaba verlo aún. Iban a verse en la noche de toda maneras por lo cual quería estar libre de problemas en ese momento. Ingresó a su habitación. Era una de las habitaciones más amplias, con una cama matrimonial enorme. Era una rica contraposición entre occidente y oriente. Tenían el clásico armario de puertas corredizas muy amplio donde guardaban futones y colchas así como sus ropas divididas en dos para ambos. Al otro lado tenía un escritorio que ambos usaban, su portátil estaba cerrada. Lo conectó, se sentó sobre la silla de rueditas e inició a buscar canciones y arreglos musicales para sus alumnos. En Julio, si bien aún no pertenecían al ISU lo más pequeños iban a realizar un pequeño evento de exhibición que ellos abrirían en el Ice Castle.

—Yuri, déjame ayudarte con ello. Recuerda que yo planearé sus coreografías.

El omega río, se puso a un lado y su mejor amigo se sentó a su lado, subió el volumen de la música e inició a imaginar que paso podrían quedar con las canciones seleccionadas previamente por el omega.

— ¿No tienes que recoger a Arthit y Bae?—Preguntó Yuri, apuntando los saltos que por alumno podían realizar.

—No te preocupes, Ji va a llevarlos con Yurio y Otabek, quien por cierto mandó un mensaje de que dará unas clases gratis para conocer a sus alumnos.

—Típico de él. —Respondió con una sonrisa, más que bondad estaba seguro que el kazajo solo buscaba una excusa para permanecer cerca de Yurio.

—Estoy contento de que haya decidido entrenar a mis cachorros. —Dijo Pichit, tomando la libreta de Yuri, revisando los saltos y pasos que sus alumnos podían realizar.

Pichit las ordenó y apunto a los lados que tipo de interpretación podía tener. Juntos empezaron a decidir para quien otorgaría cada uno. Eran apenas rutinas de minuto y medio pero le ponían seriedad al asunto. Era su trabajo y lo hacían con esmero. Unas horas más tarde habían terminado con su trabajo. Cuando celebraban el haber terminado fue que Pichit se dio cuenta que técnicamente había violado el espacio de otro alfa. Si fueran otras épocas seguramente sería tomado como una afrenta. Se había dejado llevar por la emoción de coreografiar a los alumnos de su amigo, además que el aroma de Viktor era débil, con seguridad esa habitación había sido recién limpiada al extremo. El aroma de Yuri era mucho más fuerte en ese momento.

—Upss, lo siento, Yuri, esta es tu habitación con Viktor y…

—No importa—Negó Yuri, se sentía un poco más cómodo sin el aroma tan terrible que sintió la noche pasada en el cuerpo de su alfa. — Pero creo que tomaré una nueva habitación como mi centro de trabajo en casa ya que estaremos trabajando juntos.

—También creo que es lo mejor. A Viktor no le va a gustar. Pero bueno ya que voy a ordenar la habitación de mis hijos y la mía, te parece si limpiamos una habitación libre para que sea nuestra oficina—Preguntó entusiasmado.

—Claro.

—Ya que tenemos que acomodar tantas habitaciones. ¿Podrías ayudarme a liberar una habitación para mi cachorro?

— ¡Obviamente! Aunque aún falta que nos lleguen los muebles.

Pichit y Yuri empezaron con la labor, primero se descantaron por abrir la habitación que darían al bebe en camino. Pichit no preguntó porque la habitación estaba más cerca de la de Yurio que la que compartían Yuri y Viktor, simplemente usando su fuerza de alfa le ayudó a mover los muebles guardados y polvorientos. Era amplia, ideal para que un nuevo miembro de la familia lo habite. Abrieron las ventanas, e iniciaron a barrer, tosieron con el polvo, riendo en medio. Cuando el polvo abandonó la habitación, iniciaron a trapearlo.

—Wow… Yuri estoy cansado— Dijo Pichit agotado sentado sobre el suelo. Yuri se acercó sentándose a su lado preocupado.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó avergonzado.

—No te preocupes. Está bien, solo déjame tomar una foto. Es la primera vez que ayudo a un omega a limpiar el cuarto de su cachorro… ya sabes... la primera vez estuve realmente mal, que tú y Ji se encargaron de la primera habitación de mis hijos.

Yuri sonrío recordando perfectamente. Ji recién había dado a luz y él estaba embarazado pero eso no les importó, con ayuda de Leo dejaron lista la habitación. Para cuando Pichit llegó al departamento que había alquilado en Japón para vivir con Seung y sus hijos quedó sorprendido.

—Listo. Aquí quedará perfecta la cuna que le regalé a mi ahijado. — Exclamó luego de tomarle una foto a la habitación vacía.

Tanto alfa como omega rieron hasta que un aroma agresivo impactó en las fosas nasales de cada uno.

—Umm… así que decidiste que él fuera padrino de nuestro hijo sin consultármelo.

Yuri se estremeció y es que no se suponía que Viktor llegara aun. Según la rutina, luego de dejar a Lev con Yurio debía de seguir con sus alumnos hasta que fuera hora de recoger a Lev y Yurio del Ice Castle.

—Viktor ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó un poco asustado y culpable. Y es que de alguna manera estuvo muy a gusto sentado al lado de su amigo que permanecía recostado en el suelo.

Ambos amigos se tensaron ante la pose del alfa, parecía como si fuese relajada: Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados en su fuerte pecho, sus cabellos medianamente desordenados le cubrían el rostro inclinado. Sin embargo, aquella postura parecía indicar una marca territorial, no les permitiría abandonar la habitación si él no lo deseaba. Pichit no quería liberar su instinto de alfa puesto que realmente estaba en el hogar de otro. Sabía que había violado demasiado lo que por instinto le pertenecía a otro alfa y eso incluía a su amigo.

—No sabía que no podía regresar a mi casa, Yuri. —Respondió de reojo.

Su voz no se mostraba enojada pero sus hombros temblaban levemente. Y estaba seguro que no era por miedo sino porque estaba evitando desatar un caos.

—Viktor…. —

—Pichit, podrías dejarme solas con **mi** omega—Remarcó el posesivo muy fuerte y claro.

Pichit no necesitó ver a los ojos de Viktor, ni que este girara su cabeza, su voz transmitía mando. Sabía que debía dejar que su amigo solucionara sus problemas, pero debido al cariño que le tenía se preocupada. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero Yuri le tomó del brazo instintivamente. Viktor observó de reojo y sonrío dolido. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas calmarse pero su alfa exigía estallar, quemaba por dentro por reclamar a quien le pertenecía. No era una sensación fácil de sobrellevar ver que su omega pedía sumisamente la protección de otro alfa.

—Pichit-kun, déjame un momento con Viktor. —Empezó con una sonrisa nerviosa. — Podrías llevar las bolsas de compras a la habitación de Yurio y en un momento te ayudo con la habitación de los niños.

—Bien, Yuri, iré desarmando mi equipaje y el de mis hijos.

Apretó su mano levemente dándole valor, en los ojos de Yuri era el silencioso pedido de que permaneciera alerta por si algo se descontrolaba entre alfa y omega.

Viiktor se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar, una vez que el tailandés salió, ingreso y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él, caminó a todo lo que daba su altura con el pecho inflado, agrandándolo más, sus ojos se veían congelados como si ese celeste se hubiera cristalizado.

Yuri intentó no bajar la cabeza ni pedir disculpas por instinto, la mirada de Viktor y su pose corporal estaban exigiendo su sumisión, sus feromonas eran asfixiantes. Su omega interno se replegaba. Sin pensarlo, se tocó su vientre. Inmediatamente la pose física de Viktor se relajó un poco.

El alfa llevó su mano hacia su frente, se echó los cabellos hacia atrás y suspiró. No le gustaba ser un alfa que sometiera en ese sentido a su omega, pero no imponerse le estaba costando demasiado, deseaba a Yuri, quería clavar sus dientes una vez más en su cuello y apretarlo contra su cuerpo. No había ido a casa con intenciones lujuriosas, pero cuando pasó por su habitación pudo oler el aroma de Pichit y ahora en frente suyo podía distinguir claramente el aroma de aquel alfa sobre su omega. Su alfa le indicada que la forma más rápida de marcar su aroma en Yuri era haciéndole el amor y mordiéndole.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Yuri. Llevas a mi cachorro dentro. —Intentó ser paciente. Se supone que debía de disculparse, de explicarle pero estaba francamente agitado y sin mucha voluntad luego de la burla de JJ y de la presencia de Pichit.

—Lo sé. — Su omega se replegó sobre sí mismo. No deseaba eso.

— ¿Por qué?—Se le escapó de los labios.

— ¿Eh?—Yuri levantó la mirada hacia su alfa confundido, este parecía tener una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, intentando contener con mucha voluntad. Pero él también se sentía dolido, podía recordar claramente como Viktor se atrevió a tocarlo y morderlo luego de haber compartido algún grado de intimidad con otro omega.

—Por favor, Yuri ¿Cómo pudiste meter a esta habitación a otro alfa?—Nuevamente era su alfa interno que no podía controlar.

— ¿EH?

¿Acaso Viktor le estaba reclamando?

—Es la habitación de nuestro hijo, se supone que debemos arreglarlo entre ambos—Reclamó. No podía contenerse, sabía que debía callar, que había regresado temprano para invitarlo a salir, pero su pecho quemaba.

—Necesitaba ayuda...—Respondió sin saber que más decir.

— ¡Pero yo soy tu alfa! ¿Cómo crees que voy a ingresar a la habitación de mi cachorro con el aroma de otro alfa en él?

— ¿Mi alfa?—Pronunció Yuri. —La respuesta es simple, es porque me sentía protegido con Pichit a mi lado. De eso se trata ¿no? Los omegas solo arreglamos la habitación de nuestros cachorros y compramos objetos para nuestros nidos con las personas en las que nos sentimos bien.

"Ya es muy tarde"…pensó Yuri cuando vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su alfa. Quizás otro alfa lo tomaría con violencia luego de semejante blasfemia en contra de su pareja, pero el peliplata dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—No voy a permitirlo. —Escapó de los labios del peliplata. —No vuelvas a meter a nuestra habitación a otro alfa, es mi territorio. Tú y el cachorro son míos, no quiero que otro alfa se encargue de eso.

Yuri apretó sus puños sintiéndose agredido. Lo sentía, Viktor estaba punto de usar su voz de mando, con la cual se vería obligado a obedecerlo.

—Ayer llegaste apestando a otro omega, Viktor y me vienes a reclamar por tonterías. —Gritó a todo pulmón. Era él quien había sido ofendido, no iba a permitir que los ojos llenos de rabia y dolor de Viktor le afectasen.

—No es ninguna tontería. Yo soy el padre. —Sentenció.

El omega sintió el peso de la voz del alfa. Estaba usando su voz de mando y si le dictaba alguna orden sufriría si no la obedecía.

—Pues entonces compórtate como uno. No entiendo porque me hiciste eso Viktor ¿Por qué con otro omega? ¿No soy suficiente?

—No es eso. El estrés…—Controló a su alfa interno e intentó acercarse al omega, pero este rechazó su contacto.

— ¿Por estrés me engañaste?—Susurró desviando la mirada.

—No quise decir eso.

—Seguramente sí… ¿te has aburrido de solo estar conmigo?

—No es eso. Yuri, ayer necesitaba salir solo eso. Tú no puedes por el embarazo …no entiendes lo estresante que es todo para mí.

—No, no voy a tolerar algo así. No puedo creerlo, Viktor, yo he sido solo tuyo. Nunca había estado con otra persona, pero tú sí. Y eso nunca me había importado sabes...pero tu

—Yuri

—Basta, Viktor hoy también dormiré con Yurio. Y haré mi nido donde quiera, decoraré la habitación de mi cachorro con quien desee.

Se inclinó levemente ante un pequeño dolor que sentía en su vientre.

—No. —Respondió Viktor, aún tenía mucho que explicar.

—No me importa lo que opines. Si te atreves a usar tu voz de mando, nunca te lo perdonaré, Viktor.

El alfa apretó sus puños, veía que Yuri estaba un poco débil, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos pero el omega estaba rechazándolo abiertamente, si se acercaba a la fuerza podría provocarle más daño.

Viktor abandonó la estancia. Por su olfato, el omega pudo sentir cuando su alfa se fue de su casa. Yuri se apoyó en el suelo, inhaló y acarició su vientre, el dolor disminuyó rápidamente. No podía discutir con Viktor aquello le afectaba demasiado por la conexión de la marca.

—Yuri...—Era su amigo.

—Tranquilo, todo va bien—Respondió refiriéndose a su cachorro.

—Esas lágrimas no me dicen lo mismo.

Cuando menos lo pensó tenía a su mejor amigo abrazándolo suavemente. En respuesta se apretó contra él, puso su rostro en su clavícula y dejó que las lágrimas y sollozos escaparan. Pichit dejó ir su aroma de alfa, intentando reconfortarlo. No había podido evitar escuchar los gritos que se habían lanzado y lo lamentó. Lo que menos necesitaba su amigo era una discusión. Pensó en tomar sus cosas y a sus cachorros y marcharse de Yutopia, pero como si el pelinegro pudiera leer sus intenciones, se aferró más a él.

—No te vayas—Le susurró.

…...

Había intentado que la práctica fuera lo menos estresante para él y Lev. Ya no contaban con la pista solo para ellos sino que debía de compartirla con los mocosos y Otabek. Pero Yurio no permitió que su pupilo perdiera la concentración. Finalmente ya sabían que saltos serían los que el pequeño presentaría, ahora debían de exponer cuales serían los movimientos de enlaces. La interpretación debía de ser pulida aunque casi siempre se le daba muy bien a Lev. Sin embargo aquella tarde por primera vez Lev terminó desinflando totalmente su interpretación en la última práctica cuando vio a lo lejos a su padre.

Yurio iba a gritonearle por la pérdida de su encanto, hasta que los murmullos de los otros niños le hicieron levantar la mirada. Ahí estaba Viktor con un rostro totalmente devastado. Y es que el alfa peliplata sonreía, una de las sonrisas más falsas que Yurio había visto en su antiguo compañero de entrenador.

—Perdonen por distraerlos.—Continuó sonriendo tenso, escondiendo falsamente un dolor evidente.

Lev patinó a toda velocidad hacia afuera de la pista. Sus amigos habían escuchado todo el plan que su padre le había dicho al pequeño Lev por lo que también estaba intrigados. Por un momento pensaron que a su lado aparecería Yuri pero no sucedió.

Viktor bajó rápidamente, había querido observar a su hijo como consuelo, pero ahora notaba que le había hecho mayor daño.

— ¡Oto-san!—Exclamó el niño saliendo de la pista con ayuda de Yurio quien también se sentía confundido.

—Lev, tranquilízate. —Intentó usar sus feromonas de padre alfa, pero no parecían funcionar pues él mismo estaba alterado.

— ¿Por qué no estas con Oka-san? ¿Le paso algo?—Preguntó preocupado el menor.

Viktor acarició las hebras de su cabello con cariño, aspiraba su aroma, el que siempre quedaba de su Yuri en su cachorro, aquello le hizo sentir mejor.

—Nada, pequeño. Solo que está ocupado.

— ¿Ocupado?

—Está ayudando a tu tío Pichit a acomodar las habitaciones de tus amigos. Y bueno vine recogerte y a invitarte lo que quieras.

Arthit se acercó hacia su amigo, puso su mano sobre su hombro sin entenderlo. No sabía porque, pero sentía que debía de consolarlo. Como si se sintiera identificado. ¿Así que el señor Nikiforov, madre de su amigo, se había quedado con su padre, solos? Era un niño pero buscando información por Internet sobre la separación de sus padres, era mucho menos inocente que Lev, quien vivía en una burbuja de los problemas de adultos.

Yurio también había comprendido, no sabía si esta vez fue Yuri quien cometió el error, pero sabía que con un Viktor tan estresado las cosas entre ambos jamás se solucionarían. Y Yuri estaba preñado, necesitaba de la protección de un alfa. No quiso malinterpretarlo, así que se limitó a tomar una decisión, una forma de intentar ayudarles. Ver a su alumno tan confundido le torturaba.

Viktor se llevó a su hijo y a los hijos de Pichit, irónicamente, a una cafetería. No quería regresar a su hogar.

Su mirada con Yurio fue suficiente para ambos.

—Viktor, solo no les compres nada grasoso. —Advirtió el entrenador.

—Claro. —Respondió apretando la cálida mano de su hijo, quien no comentaba ni mostraba emoción al saber que le cumplirían un capricho.

Yurio debía de arriesgarse, no importaba, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo. Otabek probablemente descubrió sus intenciones pero era responsable de quedarse con los hijos de Ji hasta que este los recogiera. Yurio escapó rápidamente de Otabek. Viktor ni siquiera había notado su ansiedad pues estaba sumamente turbado ante la última pelea con su pareja.

Tomó un taxi, al salir del Ice Castle, justo cuando el auto arrancó divisó a Ji junto a su pareja llegar al centro. No tenía mucho tiempo entonces, pues en cuanto Otabek se librara, iría en su búsqueda.

Bajó del auto, pagó con su móvil, cargándolo a su cuenta bancaria. Divisó el enorme Centro de entrenamiento de sus amigos. Ingresó, era conocido como parte de la familia, nunca negarían su paso. Ingresó a uno de los campos de pista de patinaje. Y ahí lo vio. Como supuso el maniático ese aún se encontraba entrenando a su pupila. Sin poder evitarlo le pico un poco de curiosidad el verlo como entrenador. ¿Sería bueno con los niños? Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando oyó su risa acompañada de la risa de una niña.

No podía procesar lo amable que JJ era con aquella niña, de algún modo era paternal, le estaba dando soporte, animándola, incluso se dieron los cinco. ¿Era el mismo sujeto con el que mantuvo una relación hace años? No supo que sentir pero su ansiedad y miedo disminuyeron.

—JJ-san ¿podré hacer un gesto propio para mí?—Pregunto la niña tímida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó con voz amable.

—Como el JJ style. — Respondió con vergüenza pero anhelo la menor.

—Ah...—río estruendosamente—Tendrás uno mejor, vamos a crear una marca para ti. —Le respondió amable y sonriente.

Yurio seguía sin poder hacer algo, seguía procesando esa faceta de su ex pareja. No podía dejar de sorprenderse. Bien, no todo había sido malo entre ellos, pero aquella noche…aquella noche quedó espantado de él.

—Yuri—exclamó sorprendido JJ.

El ruso sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto. ¿Qué hacer? Las palabras y amenazas que había preparado mentalmente quedaron muertas en su boca.

La niña observó extrañada, luego frunció su ceño

—Él es su ex pareja, sensei, y el entrenador de mi rival.

JJ se inclinó ante la niña y le sacudió los cabellos.

—Sí, así es. Al parecer vino a espiarnos, pero no te preocupes nada saldrá de mi boca. Ve, alístate, tus padres ya van a llegar.

La niña asintió casi como un pequeño soldado. Era disciplinada sin duda. Le dio un poco de gracia al rubio, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente.

—El gatito tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa—Susurró JJ desde su lugar.

— ¡Cállate!—Exclamó al percatarse que había bajado sus defensas.

—Bien…entonces… ¿Por qué el gatito escapo de su guarida?—Preguntó el alfa, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose al ruso.

Yuri frunció el ceño, no retrocedió pues no quería mostrarse débil, pero a su omega, ganas no le faltaban.

—Solo respóndeme que planeas…—Peguntó rudo Yurio.

—Nada, Yuri. Solo estoy entrenado a mi legado ¿es tan malo eso?—Respondió sin acercarse más, recorriendo su mirada por el cuerpo de su ex pareja.

Yurio no podía replicar, sin embargo la mirada de JJ que le escaneaba lentamente le perturbada demasiado. Sentía su piel ser descubierta por sus ojos, se sentía incómodo. Por un momento pensó en llamar a Otabek, pero era una decisión que había tomado, él no necesitaba de aferrarse a alguien.

—Estás pensando en llamar a Otabek eh…—Rio burlón—Pobre tipo, tanto tiempo detrás de ti y nunca consiguió nada.

El rubio se sintió encolerizado, nadie ofendía a su amigo y salía bien librado. Por suerte conocía la debilidad de los alfas y más de un alfa que estuvo cerca de ser su alfa.

— ¿Y quién dice que no consiguió nada?—Le replico con una sonrisa altanera.

—No es posible. —Susurró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Ah en verdad no? ¿Cómo crees que he pasado los celos, idiota?

Se divirtió con la expresión seria de JJ. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó un pequeño suceso que casi destruye su amistad con Otabek.

—Ummm… A veces pienso en porqué te sigo… Pensé que engañaban a la reina del hielo, que eras la amante del rey, su puta.

— ¡Cállate!

—A mí no me engañas, Yuri, Viktor ha sido tu debilidad. —Reclamó algo que se había callado por orgullo, porque así como no había vencido a Viktor en el hielo, pensó que le arrebataban algo más. Su orgullo, su amado orgullo que guío sus pasos. — Hace años lo vi, cómo te restregabas contra él en uno de tus celos. En vez de ir a mí que era tu pareja.

—¿De qué demonios…

Se calló, avergonzado, de igual forma no replicó nada, recordó vagamente algunos sucesos humillantes. Su larga carrera en el patinaje había tenido sus altibajos y hubo una vez en que todo se descontroló en medio de una competencia. Ser un patinador y un omega no había sido fácil.

—Tú y yo nunca fuimos pareja. —Sentenció negándose a explicar algo que había sucedido hace muchísimos años.

JJ río

—Por supuesto, para ti nunca lo fuimos.

—No, nunca. Y no te hagas el ofendido que preferiste a tu beta que a mí.

—Eso ya no importa. —Replicó JJ

—No, no lo hace. ¿Por qué quiere volverte socio? Tienes una vida y una carrera como entrenador fuera de Japón. — Yurio intentaba mantener el equilibrio de su emociones frente al otro.

—Nada en especial, Yuri, solo quiero encaminar mi vida ¿Por qué no hacerlo aquí?

—Porque amas Canadá

—Es cierto, pero es doloroso allá.

Yurio estuvo a punto de creerle ante esa expresión de añoranza ¿Sería por su ex esposa? ¿Por un matrimonio que fue un fracaso como la mayoría entre alfas y betas?

—Deja de provocar a Viktor. – Insistió sin querer sentir algún tipo de empatía.

JJ chasqueó la lengua, intempestivamente le tomó en sus brazos, aprisionándolo entre ellos enterró su nariz en los cabellos rubios, aspiró como un adicto que lo han alejado por la fuerza de su droga. O, por supuesto que JJ era adicto al aroma delicado con una pizca de cítricos de Yurio, su gatito que ronroneaba en sus brazos después de hacerle el amor.

— ¡Oye sueltamente, pedazo de imbécil! — Le alejó lo más que su fuerza podía contra la de un alfa.

—Sabes que si lo deseara, no podrías hacer nada. — Le susurró con voz grave, extasiado por sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—No te atrevas, JJ. No otra vez—Amenazó aunque en su voz se evidenciaba un poco de desesperación.

El príncipe del hielo liberó a su ex amante de sus brazos, pero le retuvo de uno de sus brazos sin presionar demasiado.

—La verdad es que vine a Japón para recuperarte y no me voy a rendir. —Sentenció serio sin pizca de duda, enfrentándolo con la mirada. — Si mi pupila le gana al tuyo en el champion deberás de salir conmigo ¿apuestas?

—No tengo porque hacerlo. —Se libró de cualquier toque del canadiense.

—Entonces no confías en el cachorro de Viktor. —Sonrío altanero.

—Lo hago. Va a aplastar a tu pupila. — Sentenció orgulloso del avance de Lev.

—Entonces apuesta.

—Bien, pero no por el champion de Japón. Eso no es nada, JJ, apostemos a ver quién sube de nivel antes de la próxima temporada. Quien alcanza el novel A primero. Ya sabes que después de eso les espera las ligas internacionales. —Sonrío.

—Está bien, gatito. Ve planeando que ponerte para nuestra cita que calculo será después de diciembre, un buen tiempo.

—Pero antes, prométeme que en lo posible dejarás de ser un incordio para Viktor. —Le propuso serio.

— ¿Tanto te gusta?—Preguntó con una pizca de enojo mal disimulado.

Yurio sabía que no tenía porque acláraselo, pero también que eso ayudaría a que este dejara de fastidiar tanto a Viktor. Estaba celoso de él.

—No me gusta. — Respondió serio y sin duda, transmitiendo una seguridad aplastante que tranquilizó al alfa de JJ— Pero, cuando le estresas le causas problemas en su relación con Yuri, tonto.

Para JJ oír eso de Yuri fue como sentir que un gran paso se quitaba de sus hombros. Su ex amante era libre para ser cazado nuevamente. Iba a intentar olvidar esas escenas, las cuales le llevaron a casi cometer una locura que el mismo Nikiforov evitó.

—Yuri esta preñado, al menos hazlo por eso. — Insistió el rubio, sin saber qué hacer ante las expresiones del otro.

—Ah… lo suponía pero wow seguro les va a caer la prensa. —Comentó con una risa maliciosa al recordar el rostro de Viktor luego de lo que le dijo.

— ¿Eh?—Preguntó Yurio interesado.

— ¿Qué no ingresas a las redes?—Preguntó burlonamente.

—No como un maniático como tú, soy profesional.

—Aquí gatito

—Deja de llamarme así. —Reclamó pero de igual forma su interés no se iba. Yurio miró en el celular de JJ manteniendo cierta distancia que por primera vez su ex respetó.

—Mierda—Musitó al ver las fotos de Yuri con Pichit viéndose tan "familiares" seguramente la prensa distorsionará aún más los hechos.

—Seguramente mañana va a ver algunos periodistas dando vueltas. —Añadió JJ.

—Me largo.

—No olvides la apuesta

—Bien pero si gano, JJ; te largas de Hasetsu

—Oye no es mucho si gano solo te estoy pidiendo una cita.

—Bien, si yo gano no te atrevas a invertir en este proyecto, puedes quedarte como entrenador de esa cría y solo ser entrenador más.

—Realmente los quieres ¿eh? —Preguntó curioso, quizás entendiendo mejor los sentimientos de su ex pareja por los Nikiforov.

—Lo hago—Declaró firme alejándose a paso rápido de JJ, su pecho le apretaba, su corazón se removía intranquilo, había intentado evitar reaccionar ante las feromonas de JJ pero su cuerpo tenía mucha practica dejándose llevar por las feromonas de este.

Aun así se sintió bien consigo mismo, muy orgulloso de por fin haber podido enfrentarlo sin salir huyendo a los cinco minutos.

—Así que sí fuiste a verlo.

Y Yurio vio decepción en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

…...

Mientras tanto en una lujosa mansión de la capital de Corea del Sur, un omega de cabellos hasta los hombros rizados y negros pasaba las imágenes de las fotos que sus conocidos del mundo del patinaje subían. Estaba en un tiempo muerto, había salido de una reunión con su esposo y otros socios de las empresas de este y se sentía brutalmente cansado. Fue cuando pensó en apagar el móvil y recostarse que vio la primera foto, una de muchas que se habían compartido por todo el pequeño infierno que era el mundo de los patinadores. No solo eso, también compartían los comentarios de personas que habían visto al padre alfa de sus hijos con Yuri Katsuki. No pudo evitar que sus manos apretaron con un poco más de fuerza el aparato electrónico.

Lo atribuyó a que le era desagradable pensar en un omega siéndole infiel a su marido alfa. Por su parte, podía decir que desde que se casó había sido fiel a su esposo. Sin embargo, terminó presionando el usuario de Pichit Chulanot y comenzó a revisar todas las fotos, los vio, a sus pequeños dos hijos. Arthit sonriendo y abrazando a su hermano mellizo beta. Esta vez sus manos temblaron. Finalmente dejó el móvil a un lado.

—Señor, el amo está esperándolo para cenar.

Seung simplemente asintió ante la empleada. Era la noche en que quedaban en cenar juntos, la única porque los demás días cada uno cenaba fuera, cumpliendo con la etiqueta de visitar socios y familiares con propiedad. Socios que aunque le sonreían siempre observaban con cierta lástima el que no pudiera darle cachorros a su alfa. Por lo cual, debía de esforzarse aún más para ser correcto. No había espacio para caretas, su marido le había dicho claramente que necesitaban un heredero y él estaba de acuerdo, el problema era que su matriz parecía no desearlo. Era ahí cuando los ojos de su marido dejaban de ser fríos para guardar cierto reclamo. Su marido se comportaba como si ignorara la existencia de sus primeros cachorros, pero era en ese momento cuando recordaba cuan fértil podía se Seung pero no con él. No querían hacer uso de un centro de fertilización, pero con el paso del tiempo quizás sería la última solución.

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, apoyo. Siempre leo todos los reviews comentarios y demás.**

 **En mi pagina y grupo puse las aclaraciones completas de personajes y familias, aquí va una resumido.**

 **Viktor y Yuri llevan de casados más o menos la edad de Lev y el pequeño es un alfa. Ahora están a la espera de un nuevo cachorro. (Sí que se demoraron)**

 **Pichit y Seung tuvieron un par de mellizos de una relación no forma, osea no hubo matrimonio ni Seung fue mordido por Pichit como si lo ha sido Yuri por Viktor y Ji por Leo. Sus dos hijos son Arthit (alfa) y Bae (beta). Como ven aquí Seung ya esta casado con otro alfa, un occ, un empresario muy rico de Corea del Sur con el cual ya había sido comprometido. La sociedad surcoreana es más estricta que la japonesa, créanme.**

 **Leo y Ji tienen un par de mellizos Xen que es alfa femenino ( en mi mundo alfa femenino o masculino tiene las mismas posibilidades físicas, emocionales y sociales) y Tian que es un omega que es bastante popular, con decirles que hizo de modelo desde peque. Ji esta a punto de dar a luz a su nuevo cachorro.**

 **En mi universo omegaverse las parejas para los alfas son los omegas y alfas no pueden quedar embarazados, en cambio omegas masculinos o femeninos por igual son fértiles en mismo grado.**

 **Algunos tenían dudas, sip la hermana de Yuri es alfa, por eso ella lleva el negocio familiar y tiene una esposa omega con quien aun no ha tenido cachorros. Si son alfa y omega ambos "mujeres" tiene la misma oportunidad de tener descendencia que entre alfa masculino y omega masculino o en alfa masculino y omega masculino o en alfa femenino y omega masculino. Y es que si vas a crear omegaverse para que hacer diferencias no?**

 **La evidente tensión que hubo entre Mari y Viktor, pues es porque de por sí en un hogar hay un alfa que "gobierna" peor en este caso ambos lo hacen y protegen a la familia, pero bueno aunque Yuri este marcado, su hermana sigue siendo su hermana.**

 **Mencionar que las categorías oficiales del ISU son Novel B, Novel A, Junior y finalmente senior. A nuestro Lev y al entrenador espartano les queda un largo camino. Ai que la apuesta es ver quien logra ser ascendido más joven a Novel A entre Lev y la pupila alfa de JJ. Ya les dije que aquí poco importar ser mujer u hombre, la cosa es quien es alfa beta u omega.**

 **SIii MIla es alfa aquí y conocerán quien es su omega pronto jojojojo la verdad me gusta la ship que le di. Así que no, nada que ver con Otabek por si acaso. Apuestan?**

 **Creo que eso es todo, y como siempre espero sus comentarios, aunque no respondo todos siempre los leo y me animan demasiado a continuar, gracias a su apoyo pues actualice muy pronto. Siguiente capi ida al cine, padres aun peleados? entrenar y entrenar hasta más no poder!**

 **Quería aclarar algo que creo quedaron dudas, nop Viktor no se dio cuenta del embarazo de Yuri al día siguiente, habrá pasado un par de semanas del primer capi al segundo, pro eso Yuri menciona que desde el día en que lo sedujo Viktor no paró de hacerle cositas todas la noches sin proyección, osea como no iba a quedar preñ Pero sip los alfa saben incluso antes que sus omegas cuando estos estan de espera y es que sirve de protección.**

 **Ah un nido, bueno siendo que los omegas son caseros y muy necesitados de mimos durante sus embarazos, esos nidos en un lugar confortable y seguro les sirve para sentirse protegidos y para hacerle sentir seguros a sus crías. Los forman en sus propias camas o en lugares cómodos como sofas o futones, llenos de mantitas, cojines su ropa y con seguridad la ropa de sus alfas pues tiene su aroma, que su alfa les ayude a formarlos le da un mayor significado. Por eso Viktor asustado de que su esposito se vaya de su habitación. La habitación matrimonial de un alfa-omega es lo que hace años se'ria el territorio del alfa, es algo instintivo y primitivo que aun conservan ambos, por eso Pichit no debió ingresar a la habitación de ambos, eso es una afrenta instintiva. Y bueno si Yuri encuentra un lugar donde se sienta confortado y protegido fuera de la habitación de Viktor pues se quedará ahí hasta dar a luz y quizás hasta que el bebo deje de amamantarse.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

Respuestas a reviews

Valentina: OMG! pues me emociona mucho que mi historia te haya atrapado a pesar de no ser fan del mpreg. Personalmente tampoco era muy fan del mpreg peor en el omegaverse me encanta ya que tiene su propio universo constituido. Además me fascina que mujeres también puedan ser alfas y estar a la par con un alfa masculino. Bueno aqui refascinada por todo este mundito. La tensión ira aumentando creme, todos tien ya una historia muy larga, pero Lev y sus amigoss son criaturas que recien ingresan a este complejo mundo y en sus carreras como patinadores. XD bueno ya sabrás por JI Y Yuri aunque te diré que no sera muy explicativa peor basicamente nacen a lo normal...?

Dayfer: se va armar el caos absoluto, la familia Nikiforov parece que se esta resquebrajando sus lazos, y pues Yurio deberá de poner todo de sí para amntener a su alumno concnetrado en el patinaje. Bueno, espero leerte en un comentario nuevo. Nos leemos!

MK : Pobre mi Yuri todo preñadito y se siente traicionado, pero ahora tien a su mejor amigo para consolarse..? Bueno ello no le agrada a Viktor, no cuando su relación eta temblando. Nos leemos!

satii : Hola! pues katsudon debe ser fuerte por sus bebes y YUrio esta tan bueno! Sip el omegaverse conserva mucho de los instintos primarios animales que tiene que luchar contra los humanos racionales. Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de autora: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece pero sí esta historia.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, estoy expectante de sus comentarios para este capítulo. Creo que esta repleto de emociones así que espero los disfruten tanto como yo. ¿Finalmente se reconciliaran? ¿Como atravesara esta etapa Lev y Yurio?

A leer!

* * *

El entrenamiento había culminado, su padre los había llevado a una cafetería. Les había indicado que podrían pedir lo que deseasen siempre y cuando no fuera grasoso. Al menos no en mitad de semana. Eran niños así que podían quemar calorías tanto como deseasen pero de igual forma debían de alimentarse lo más saludable que pudiera. Por los cuales las grasas o gustitos debían de ser reservados para algunos fines de semana. Sería algo duro si en su casa no siguieran una dieta rica en fibras, pero no lo era. Sus padres seguían siendo entrenadores junto con Yurio, los gustos eran controlados.

Pidió uno de aquellos pasteles extranjeros hechos en base a gelatina, los azucares eran mucho más fáciles de quemar que las grasas, lo mismo pidió su amigo Arthit, Bae quien cuidaba más su consumo de calorías, pidió una ensalada de fruta. Mientras que Viktor solo se conformó con un café negro.

Lev se preocupó, en todo el camino su padre parecía ausente, solo les cuidaba de manera lejana y respondía a sus preguntas con monosílabos y sonrisas forzadas. Se veía cansado, sabía que estaba entrenando duramente con sus aprendices, pero nunca lo había visto en tal estado, quería preguntarle porque no comía algo más, si bien cenarían en casa, su padre no había desayunado y no sabía si había almorzado pues no había llevado ningún bento. Se decidió a consultarle a su padre omega cuando llegasen a casa. Estaba seguro que él se preocuparía por su padre y le haría comer muy bien.

Los niños estuvieron hablando sobre el entrenamiento, tanto Arthit como Bae intentaban no mencionar el tema de la tarde, ambos niños con la experiencia que se cargaban sospechaban que los padres de Lev no iban por buen camino.

Al llegar a casa la similitud entre lo que había sucedido entre sus padres y los de Lev fue apabullante tanto para Arthit como para Bae: Ahí estaban su padre y el padre omega de Lev bastante serios, fingiendo unas sonrisas duras y nerviosas. Arthit pudo olfatear en su padre un aura bastante peculiar. Y la forma fría en que ambos padres de Lev se saludaron y se observaron les recordó a la forma en que su padre omega era recibido por su padre alfa cuando los visitaba. Formalidad, un gélido trato que desde siempre les dejó claro que no volverían a ser una familia, que la única familia que poseían era entre ellos y su padre alfa. Giraron levemente hacia Lev, este se veía aún más confundido, ellos comprendían, seguramente para Lev era normal los abrazos y besos entre sus padres.

—Bienvenidos, niños, ya está lista la cena. Espero no hayan arruinado su apetito. —Sonrío Yuri un poco más dulce cuando se puso a la altura de los menores a quien cada uno toco con cariño sus cabecitas.

Para Lev era un toque usual, pero para sus dos amigos se sintió diferente, un estremecimiento les recorrió por toda su columna. Bae de repente anheló ser tocado maternalmente por el señor Katsuki. Las únicas dulces caricias que había recibido fueron de su padre alfa y su hermano. Su padre omega le habría parido pero cuando les visitaba era más como una entrevista que el encuentro con un padre: preguntas metódicas, repetición de reglas y obsequios ostentosos.

— ¿Qué hay de cena, Okasan?—Pregunto Lev dándole un abrazo al mayor, queriendo preguntar mucho más, incomodo porque su padre alfa fuera dejado de lado. ¿Dónde estaba el abrazo con que usualmente su oka-san recibía al mayor?

—Ahh... bueno seguro te va a gustar es tempura. —Le respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

Lev se abalanzó con más fuerza a su madre, sentía miedo, aun no comprendía a qué, intentaba evitar algunas cosas que había encontraba en la red. Yuri le correspondió, extrañado del abrazo, pero gustoso de recibirlo, aun así sentía que algo más faltaba en ese contacto, sin poder evitarlo alzo la mirada hacia Viktor quien la desvío. Por supuesto, en otras circunstancias, Viktor hubiera corrido a envolverlos a ambos en un gran abrazo.

—Estoy seguro que a oto-san también le gustará ¿verdad?—Interrumpió Lev, se separó de su padre omega y se dirigió a su padre alfa, esperando como su madre el abrazo grupal que siempre se daban cuando se encontraban en casa los tres.

Viktor simplemente asintió incómodo. Sentía tantas ganas de abrazarlos a ambos, pero no quería aprovecharse de la oportunidad, y menos que su hijo presenciara el rechazo que recibiría de Yuri. Antes, debía de solucionar su problema con su pareja.

En todo el momento, desde que llegó con los niños se había sentido como un foráneo, como el invitado que es recibido incómodamente. Yutopia había sido su hogar desde el primer día que llegó, Yuri le había recibido con tanta emoción, como nunca había sentido antes se sintió completo en aquel lugar, por eso cuando Yuri quedó preñado y ambos se casaron no dudo en que Yutopia sea el hogar de su familia, su alfa no dudó en reclamarlo como suyo, pero en ese momento sintió que deseaba marcharse de ahí.

La familia estuvo completa para la cena. Sin embargo la mesa era silenciosa por parte de los adultos. Los únicos que hablaban eran los tres niños. Bae y Arthit se esforzaban por que la conversación siguiera fluyendo, incluso Bae quien no era muy comunicativo hacía pregunta tras pregunta a Lev acerca de su entrenamiento y los trabajos que asignarían en la escuela. Y aun así el peliplata menor observaba a sus padres serios, ignorándose olímpicamente. Normalmente se sentaban muy juntos, tanto que su tía Mari les fastidiaba. Incluso recordaba cómo se burlaba Yurio cuando su padre se ponía en plan infantil y deseaba que su esposo le diera de comer en la boca. Pero... ¿Aquello era normal no? Sus padres deberían estar sentados como Mari y su tía Miko o sus abuelos. Pero su padre estaba sentado con el ceño levemente fruncido a su lado se encontraba Yurio quien tampoco se veía con el mejor ánimo, al lado estaba su tío Pichit y recién a su lado se sentaba su mami Yuri quien parecía comer a la fuerza.

—Lev, come. —Le ordenó Yurio con seriedad.

No se había dado cuenta que por quedarse viendo a sus padres estaba dejando la comida a un lado.

— ¿No te gusta, Lev?—Interrumpió una voz cándida.

El rostro de su madre estaba lleno de preocupación, se sintió avergonzado. Se limitó a sonreír.

—Está delicioso. — Respondió recién notando el delicioso sabor y mordiendo las crujientes piezas de Tempura de verduras.

Yuri sonrió con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, orgulloso de sí mismo. A Lev le agradó ver a su padre omega sonreírle.

—Me alegra porque lo hice pensando en ti.

El pequeño peliplata abrió sus ojos bastante emocionado, río. Inició a comer sin calma, degustando salvajemente.

— ¡Está muy rico!— Gritó emocionado —

—Muy bien, pero come con calma, cariño.

El pequeño niño tenía los mofletes inflados por todas las verduras acumuladas.

—Hey, mocoso, traga antes de meter más a tu boca—Pico Yurio con su dedo una de las mejillas del menor.

El menor sonrío hasta que observó a su padre alfa quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Su abuelita se percató de ello.

—Vicchan, tú también come. Te ves muy pálido—Comentó sumamente preocupada Hiroko observando al marido de su hijo a quien consideraba como otro hijo y quien como omega veía como un niño grande. Ella no comprendía porque su hijo no se encargaba de su marido si ella siempre le había enseñado el cuidado que se debía de tener con sus parejas. No quería meterse, pero sentía la necesidad de velar por su salud. Cuando su hijo le manifestó su deseo de encargarse de la comida esa noche, ella imaginó que era para consentir a su familia, pero sobre todo a Viktor quien no había desayunado y por la imagen que tenía ni siquiera debía de haber almorzado.

—Lo siento, por preocuparla. Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado. —Sonrío Viktor.

— ¡Oh vamos, necesitas comer, te ves pálido! Seguramente ni has almorzado.

—No es nada, oka-san. —Se disculpó Viktor, sintiéndose con mejor ánimo al tener a su suegra preocupándose por él, de reojo observó a Yuri este se veía incomodo pero en sus mejillas se evidenciaba un leve rubor.

—Vi-chan, debes de comer ya que mi hijo mientras cocinaba estuvo pensando en ti también.

Aquel comentario animó el semblante de Viktor por un segundo.

— ¡Mama!—Exclamó el pelinegro omega.

Las miradas de ambos esposos se cruzaron, ambas brillaron por diferentes sentimientos. Finalmente Yuri desvío su mirada, agradeció por la comida y se puso de pie.

—Me retiro, estoy un poco mareado por el embarazo. Lev, ayuda a Bae y Arthit con sus tareas que aún no domina la escritura de nuestro idioma—Ordenó tocándose la cabeza.

—Sí, claro—Respondió el niño extrañado por la reacción de sus padres.

Todos en la mesa parecían conmocionados, la intranquilidad inundo el corazón del menor, sus amigos le dedicaron miradas llenas de lástima.

—Gracias por la comida—Anunció Yurio también, dando por finalizado su momento de alimentarse, se encaminó detrás de Yuri hacia el segundo piso.

La comida prosiguió para los restantes de manera tensa, no se habló de nada hasta terminarla. Viktor, por su parte, estaba decidido a ponerle fin a esa incertidumbre esa misma noche. Veía a su hijo con preocupación, no le estaban haciendo ningún bien.

...

—Oye, Katsudon...

Yurio había subido al segundo piso en busca de Yuuri; pero el japonés estaba parado, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Viktor, aspirando y exhalando fuertemente, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. .

— ¿Estas bien, Yuuri?—Se acercó el rubio atento a si tenía que sostenerlo.

—Sí, solo es un mareo. Es normal. Aunque sea un omega y sufrimos menos que los betas durante el embarazo, yo simplemente...—Se cortó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

— Quisiste refugiarte en la habitación que huele a Viktor.—Sentenció Yurio.

—Sí—Susurró. —Salí huyendo del comedor por el comentario de mi madre pero instintivamente quise ingresar aquí y envolverme en la cama a esperar por...—Los sollozos iniciaron.

El ruso chasqueó la lengua, se acercó al japonés y posó su mano en su espalda, intentando ser suave con el mayor.

—Demonios... ¿porque no hablas con él de una vez?—Exclamó harto el rubio. No era el mejor dando consejos pues no había tenido una relación exitosa con nadie, pero le desesperaba verlos sufriendo cada quien por su lado. Además recordaba que debido al trabajo podía empeorar la situación entre ellos. No faltaba mucho para que los viajes de cada uno iniciaran junto a sus aprendices, era mejor solucionar aquello antes que la distancia lo dificultara.

Yuri se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Yurio, el joven entrenador se tensó un momento pero luego recordando que su mayor estaba preñado controló su impulso de consuelo agresivo.

—No se acostó con nadie, Katsudon. — Intentó defender a Viktor.

—Pero estuvo a punto ¿no? Seguramente vio a los omegas y pudo marcharse pero se quedó ahí tentado...—Susurró Yuuri.

–Mierda.

Yurio no supo cómo defender a su compatriota, lo que Yuri decía tenía sentido. Seguramente hubo coqueteo, el omega le habrá bailado y Viktor se quedó ahí, seguro por algún impulso se controló pero...

—Mari-neechan, quiere que hablemos hoy en la noche, Yurio ¿Podría descansar en tu habitación?

El rubio suspiró y asintió. Se iba desatar el infierno en la noche sin duda.

...

Junto a sus amigos se encontraba realizando sus labores escolares, los tres habían tomado una ducha rápida, deseaban meterse a las aguas termales pero no podrían hasta el fin de semana pues los deberes escolares junto con el entrenamiento los consumían. Dentro de poco, si querían obtener mayor flexibilidad, iban a tener que escoger disciplinas de baile también. Por su parte, Lev volvería al ballet con su tía Minako, aunque sentía que no era suficiente.

—Arthit, entiendes el inglés—Preguntó regresando a su tarea.

—Puedo hablarlo más o menos por papa, pero te juro que esta gramática no la comprendo.—Dijo frustrado, ambos niños alfa se terminaron recostando en el suelo de tatami.

Habían acondicionado una habitación para que fuera su sala de estudio, la cual comparte junto a sus dos amigos. Lev estaba feliz de tenerlos a su lado, así no sería tan aburrido ir a la escuela y hacer las tarea cuando lo único que deseaba era permanecer más tiempo en la pista.

Lev les había ayudado con los otros deberes, pero inglés, el inglés de su escuela era tan inflexible y formal. Él estaba seguro que ese no era el verdadero inglés, él podía hablarlo sin problema, sus amigos también pero aprenderlo desde la gramática japonesa era aterrador.

—Quiero ir a la pista—Suspiraron al mismo tiempo Arthit y Lev.

—Si no aprenden inglés dependerán de su entrenador para comunicarse y entender el reglamento del ISU por su cuenta.

—Pero sí sabemos inglés. Yo que he vivido aquí no entiendo porque nos enseñan así. —Reclamó el peliplata.

Bae era bastante aplicado, no tenía notas superiores pero si bastantes buenas. No importaba si se encontraba en una escuela de Tailandia, Corea o Japón, él simplemente se esforzaba al máximo.

—Bae, enséñame.

Lev se lanzó encima del niño beta, tumbándolo mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¡Oye! Suelta, se supone que eres japonés no te pases de confianza. —Le reclamó.

—Ehh... bueno pero soy mitad ruso—Diciendo eso se volvió a lanzar sobre Bae.

Arhit se rió de ellos. Si fuera otra persona quizás no permitiría que se tomara esas confianzas con su hermano, pero era Lev así que todo era seguro.

—Vamos, Lev, debemos terminar con la tarea. —Intentó separar a su amigo de su hermano que tenía el rostro colorado.

—Le pediré a papa que me enseñe.

Primero Lev parecía animado con la idea, pero luego tomó una posición pensativa que atrajo la atención de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lev?—Pregunto Arthit cerca a su amigo, conocía esa mirada.

—No lo sé. Mis padres no parecen normales hoy. No se hablan, sus miradas son diferentes y prácticamente se han ignorado. —Susurró triste.

— ¡Al menos viven contigo en una misma casa!—Respondió hosco el beta, quien se levantó y salió de la sala de estudio para dirigirse a su habitación.

Lev se mordió la lengua culpable.

—Lo siento, Arthit, me quejó de mis problemas pero ustedes...—Se calló sabiéndose inoportuno.

—Tranquilo, yo me he sabido conformar con el amor de mi papa. Pero a Bae le ha dolido más, ya sabes al ser beta...Además, nos duele ver a papa triste por una madre que no va a regresar para quedarse.

—Arthit...

El niño no supo que decir: si consolar a Arthit o mantenerse callado.

—Todo va a estar bien, el señor Yuri nunca te dejaría o abandonaría a tu papa. Solo deben haber tenido alguna pelea o el trabajo debe de ser pesado.

Fue Arthit quien terminó consolando a su mejor amigo.

—Sí seguro es eso. —Lev se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose mal de no haber podido consolar a su amigo y que este terminara haciéndolo.

—Además, estoy feliz de estar aquí. Aunque solo han sido algunos días, papa ha comenzado a publicar mucho por las redes, está contento con tu oka-san.

—Estoy feliz que ustedes se sientan bien.

Arthit correspondió la sonrisa de su amigo, comprendía el bienestar de su padre, era cálido sentirse entre mucha gente que le quería y de verdad añoraba su presencia. Lev había sido su amigo desde muy pequeño y siempre comprobaba que tenía a un hermano junto a él.

...

— ¿Dónde está oto-san?—Preguntó Lev, quien se había emocionado al ver a su madre ingresar a su habitación para arroparlo.

Yuri acomodó sus colchas, envolviéndolo de una forma que le hacía sentir protegido. Su oka-san tenía una forma de envolverlo con las cobijas que nadie podía imitar, desde que tenía memoria, adoraba sentirse envuelto por su padre omega. En toda la noche intentaba no tener que pararse y si lo hacía, salía con cuidado de no deshacer la forma en que Yuri le había envuelto. Cuando era más pequeño, corría la habitación de sus padres para pedirle que lo envolviera de nuevo, Yuri nunca se molestaba, siempre despertaba con una sonrisa, se deshacía de los brazos de su marido y le acompañaba a su habitación de nuevo para envolverlo con celo y cuidar de que quedase dormido de nuevo.

Su padre omega tocó sus cabellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lev soltó un ronroneo de gusto. Aun así, sus ojos se dirigían de rato en rato hacia la puerta, esperando a que su padre alfa ingresase.

—Él vendrá a darte las buenas noches en un momento. —Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó el menor perdiendo al sensación cálida que había tenido hace unos instantes.

— ¿No quieres que venga?—Preguntó curioso Yuri.

— ¿Porque no ingresó contigo? Siempre vienen los dos juntos. —Inquirió ya no pudiendo soportar las dudas.

Su padre omega desvío unos segundos sus ojos como si intentara huir.

— ¿Papa fue malo contigo?—Preguntó el niño asustado de sus pensamientos. No podía imaginarse a su papa haciéndole daño a su oka-san.

—No... tú no te preocupes, son cosas de adultos. —Respondió escapando de la pregunta directa.

Yuri se sentó en la cama de su hijo y sonrío dejando ir su aroma dulce, el que hacía que Lev se relajara. Enterró sus manos en el cabello peliplata de su cachorro e inició a masajear su cabeza.

—Papa te quiere igual que yo, ambos te amamos y eso nunca va a cambiar pase lo que pase.

De repente Lev tuvo ganas de llorar, aquel comentario le daba un presentimiento agrio.

— ¿No nos vas a dejar como la mama de Arthit y Bae verdad?

Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido, se abalanzó sobre su hijo y le aferró a su pecho, asustado de aquel pensamiento. ¿Cómo su bebe podía haberse imaginado ello?

—Nunca, bebe, nunca te abandonaría. Por nada ni por nadie. — Le aseguró mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza y seguridad.

Lev correspondió el abrazo se acurrucó contra el pecho de su padre omega. Este término rodando y relajándose a un lado de él, ambos aspiraban el aroma del fuerte lazo que los unía y sonrieron. Yuri lo refugió en su pecho mientras le acariciaba su cabeza. Nuevamente dejó ir sus feromonas dulces y relajantes junto con las cálidas caricias, su cachorro comenzó a quedarse dormido

—Papa...—Llamó somnoliento.

—Viktor, puedes pasar—Yuri se dirigió hacia la puerta

Era el omega de Viktor, llevaba su marca, a pesar de la pelea y que sus lazos estaban debilitándose, podía sentir perfectamente la presencia del ruso detrás de la puerta. Aquello le dio ternura.

—Aquí estoy, bebe.

Viktor se acercó a la cama de su hijo, su corazón se estremeció al ver a sus dos grande amores juntos. Acarició la cabeza de su hijo y en ella se encontró con la mano de su esposo, quien no separó pues aún estaba haciendo dormir al menor. Sin poder controlarse intentó entrelazar sus dedos con los de su pareja.

—Viktor. —Amenazó Yuri.

El alfa apartó ligeramente su mano, se inclinó sobre su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente

—Duerme, pequeño. Que serán días difíciles. —Susurró a su cachorro.

Dio una última mirada a su pareja ansiosa y se dio la vuelta.

—Los hijos de tu amigo también ya duermen, Mari quiere que nos reunamos de una vez.

A Yuri no le pasó desapercibido el tono hosco con que se refirió a los menores, pero no iba a perder el control en la recámara de su hijo, no quería que el aroma agrio del enojo arruinara el sueño de su pequeño.

—Bien, ahí voy. —Respondió con naturalidad.

Viktor abandonó la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta dejó escapar un suspiro. Odiaba esa situación, su alfa interno se desesperaba, él mismo sentía que se ahogaba. Si no fuera por la cándida mirada de la madre de Yuri se sentiría completamente fuera de lugar. Se reclamaba, ¿hubiera sido más simple si se hubieran mudado? Ahora debía de responder ante otra alfa.

...

Todos los adultos de la casa se sentaron alrededor de la mesa que usaban para comer, Mari haba querido que todos estuvieran presentes incluso Pichit y Yurio quienes eran los que más apartados estaban, mientras Viktor y Yuri se encontraban en el centro, enfrente de ella su esposa y los padres de Yuri.

—Tengo una ligera idea de lo que sucede entre ustedes. Lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, Viktor.

—Mari, te aseguro que...

—Mari-nechan, perdónanos por traerte problemas , tu eres la alfa de la casa. Siento causarte pesar.

Viktor apretó ligeramente sus puños. Entendía perfectamente cómo se manejaban todo con respecto al respeto a los mayores y los alfas, pero sentía que estaba desconociendo su autoridad.

—Tonto, estoy preocupado por ti y Lev. Par de ineptos ¿no se dan cuenta de cómo preocupan a su hijo?—Reclamó Mari.

—Yo te apoyo, Mari. —Afirmó Yurio. —Lev está francamente tenso. Si esto continúa así, no sé qué esperar de Lev.

—Lo siento, Mari, Yurio. Es mi culpa—Declaró Viktor soportando el ardiente peso de su alfa al tener que inclinar la cabeza ante otro alfa.

—Viktor, se dice que dos alfas no pueden mandar en un territorio pero son tonterías. Esta siempre ha sido tu casa desde que llegaste, tienes la autoridad que te corresponde, pero quiero saber que sucedió ¿Por qué Chris salió casi moribundo de una de las habitaciones y se fue oliendo alcohol disculpándose? Es por eso que mi hermano está molesto ¿Llegaste ebrio? o...

Mari observó el semblante de cada uno de los presentes, al ver los ojos rojos de su hermano y el rostro de culpa de Viktor entendió todo. Una rabia la consumía por dentro.

—Viktor...como te atreviste...

Saltó sobre este tomándole de la camisa, apretándosela fuertemente gruñendo desde su garganta, Viktor tenía una mirada de abandono como si no fuera a responder ante cualquier cosa que Mari decidiera.

—Basta, hermana mayor. —Yuri tomo las manos de ella—Me alegra que te preocupes, pero Viktor y yo aclararemos todo a nuestra manera y te pido que respetes lo que decidamos.

—Yuri, si te ha engañado ¿Cómo crees que tolerare su presencia?

—Tú lo has dicho, hermana, es su casa también y es el padre de Lev y del cachorro que espero.

—Yuri, Mari, les juro que no pasó nada. —Declaró agitado Viktor con una mirada de cachorro abandonado que Yuri no pudo soportar.

—Viktor, no te humilles más, voy a escucharte—Anunció Yuri tomando valor. Observó a su amigo y este asintió dándole su apoyo moral. No podía seguir confundiendo a su hijo ni mintiéndole, dependiendo de lo que oyera tomaría su decisión, aunque casi tenía la certeza de lo que había sucedido.

—Bien, hermano, lo dejaré en tus manos pero tienes nuestro apoyo y no solo el mío sino el de toda la familia y de tus amigos.

Yuri se puso de pie y con la mirada le indicó a su marido que lo siguiera. Ambos se dirigieron hacia los jardines de la casa, en el patio interno. Yuri mantuvo su distancia de Viktor, aun con los brazos contraídos hacia su pecho.

—Te escucho, Viktor—Empezó serio Yuri.

Viktor no pudo evitar acercarse e intentar tomar sus manos pero el pelinegro las alzó impidiendo el contacto

—No intentes confundirme, por favor. Quiero que me digas detalladamente que sucedió aquella noche, lo que sentiste. —Yuri intentaba ser firme, no mostrar debilidad pero era difícil cuando su omega solo deseaba sentirse amado.

—Yuri, en verdad no me acosté con otro omega—Le indicó con voz urgida, intentando calmar sus pulsaciones por sentir la frialdad de su pareja. Quería abrazar a Yuri y susurrarle cuanto lo amaba.

— ¿A no? Mínimamente debiste abrazarlo durante toda la noche para que olieras tan fuerte o es que mi olfato está mal

El peli plata se mordió el labio inferior. Hace mucho que no tenía a un Yuri tan frío, tan exigente, que le rechaza abiertamente. Era sorprendente, pues con seguridad su cuerpo le pedía protección de su alfa; pero ahí lo tenía con la mirada severa e inflexible, denotando seguridad como cuando se entercaba con algún tema del patinaje.

—Entonces...

—Sí, dormí con él, pero no tuvimos sexo. —Aclaró. Aquello debía de quedar resuelto en la mente de su omega, no debía de creer que le mentía.

El peliplata pudo ver como sus ojos serios se turbaron, Yuri estaba sufriendo pero lo estaba ocultando perfectamente. No deseaba hacerlo sufrir

—Te amo, Yuri.

El omega tembló levemente, todo su cuerpo lo hizo, nuevamente tuvo el instinto de abrazarlo pero no lo toco, le dio su espacio para que rearmara su postura , sabía que era importante para el orgullo del omega.

Fue Yuri quien se acercó a él. Por un momento pensó que el omega enredaría su brazos en su nuca pero solo apoyó sus manos en sus hombros. En respuesta, le sujetó suavemente de la cintura. Yuri se puso de puntillas, acercó su boca a su oído y le sintió exhalar, lo cual le estremeció por completo, estaba seguro que se estaba acalorando y que sus orejas lo demostrarían.

—Seguramente quieres decir que no se la metiste pero, mi amor. —Le dijo con dulzura y sensualidad. —... tú me has enseñado que hay muchas formas de tener sexo sin penetración. —Le susurró con voz susurrante—Entonces, cuéntame qué sucedió. —Exigió con voz grave.

—Yuri, te amo, eres tú a quien deseo de verdad. - Dijo en defensa aun con la piel ardiendole.

—No quiero saber eso. —Susurró separándose de sus manos — Quiero que me cuentes exactamente como sucedió.

Viktor resopló, temía por su pareja y el cachorro que esperaba. Si bien no había culminado con el acto, lo que había hecho ya era en sí una forma de traición, él mataría a quien se atreviera tocar a de esa manera a su omega. ¿Por qué no podría ser de la forma inversa? ¿Acaso Yuri no tenía derecho a sentirse traicionado por ello?

—Bien, te contaré. —Decidió ser honesto y no intentar suavizar más sus actos con palabras dulces y de amor. Aunque ello seguramente no los iba a acercar demasiado. Era momento de tomar responsabilidad de sus actos.

...

Había sido otra tarde pesada: nuevamente la federación le había hecho una visita sugiriéndole que tener de socio a JJ sería sumamente beneficioso, nuevamente le recordaron el enorme favor que le hacían al dejarle formar el centro a pesar de no ser japonés, que solo era tolerado por su nombre y estar casado con un nativo.

Fue entonces que Chris le propuso salir a divertirse aquella noche. Sabía bien que Chris tomaba hasta el desmayo, esa vez su pareja no iba a poder acompañarle. Pero Yuri le dejó ir aunque claramente iba en contra de su instinto de omega preñado. Sabía que su pareja le necesitaba pero estaba francamente a punto de estallar y no quería hacerlo en su hogar, menos en su lecho con su pareja preñada.

Así que aceptó pero él decidió el lugar. Era un bar pequeño, con una omega que cantaba suavemente solo para dar fondo y ambiente. Servían tragos exquisitos pero bastante caros, algo que solo alguien con 200 dólares en los bolsillos para arriba podía darse el lujo. Chris y él tenían el capital necesario. Su amigo quedó encantado, sobre todo por poder deleitarse con la figura de la omega que cantaba y servía.

Conversaron amenamente sobre mucho de sus pasados, cuando recordaron viejas épocas, los tragos fueron aumentando hasta volver al presente y sus vidas.

—Realmente quien imaginaría que un omega como Yuri te atraparía, Viktor—Empezó pícaro Chris

—Quien más que Yuri, Chris, es el omega perfecto para mí. —Respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Tienes razón. Aunque era invisible antes de que lo entrenaras como patinador, ya había llamado la atención de otros

— ¿A si?—Preguntó entre curioso y celoso. — ¿A ti?

—Oye, no me culpes, a pesar de no destacar, y no tener la belleza arrebatadora de un omega ruso o europeo, tiene esa belleza oriental única. Aunque te confieso que nadie se le acercaba por sentirse culpable.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

Realmente estaba curioso de ello. Era vergonzoso, pero él no lo había notado para nada hasta que lo vio observándole, pensó que sería algún novato deseando su foto pero este lo rechazó. Le pareció increíble y luego aquel buffet, suspiró extasiado, si no fuera por Yakov y Celestino, no sabía cómo habría terminado aquella situación.

—Bueno, Viktor, tenía esa aura tan pura, virginal y seria que solo de imaginar corromperlo, uno se sentía como un abusador. Además que parecía más joven de lo que era—Bromeo riéndose. —Claro hasta que me retó en poll dance,

Ambos rieron recordando aquella noche.

—Chris, te advierto que Yuri es mío. —Comentó con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Oye, oye, eres mi amigo jamás te haría algo así. Aunque seguro Yuri se verá muy dulce cuando su pancita crezca, que suerte tienes Viktor.

—Por supuesto. Pero si quisieras podrías tener lo mismo. Tienes un omega esperándote en Suiza ¿no?

Chris torció su boca, apuró otra copa más y desvío la mirada.

—Sabes que tienes mi aprecio por aceptar ser un entrenador más, pero ¿Por qué no lo traes contigo? —Sugirió Viktor.

—No todos los omegas son tan dóciles como Yuri, Viktor. —Resumió, mientras se tomaba la nueva copa que le habían servido, sonrió—No puedo creer que me haya hecho socio de mi rival

Viktor entendió que Chris aún no estaba lo suficientemente tomado para hablar de su compromiso con su omega. Así que le acompañó con otra copa.

—Así que sigo siendo tu rival—Respondió riendo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano

—Por supuesto, mis alumnos vencerán a los tuyos. —Aclaró.

—Ya lo veremos, amigo.

—Debemos de ocupar el podio. Tú tienes betas a tu cargo, yo también, no podemos dejar que JJ nos quite le podio.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Ambos apuraron nuevamente sus copas, esta vez un whisky en las rocas.

Los minutos pasaron ya ambos se sentían pesados y algo hambrientos.

—Viktor, tengo hambre. Este lugar es precioso pero déjame enseñarte un local que descubrí el fin de semana. Te aseguró que te encantará, tiene una decoración tradicional, platos exquisitos y el mejor sake de Hasetsu

—Wow... me llenas de curiosidad, pero debo recordarte que mañana tenemos que trabajar y Yuri debe estar esperándome, quiero, ya sabes...

Chris rio audiblemente.

—Quien no quería hacerle cosas pervertidas a un omega como el tuyo. Pero, vamos, prometo mañana trabajar duramente, solo un momento, necesito beber y comer para olvidar la cara de presumido de JJ

—Mira quién habla de presumido—Se burló Viktor bastante mareado—Pero está bien, vamos.

Ambos pagaron la cuenta a mitad, llamaron un taxi, indicaron el camino con Maps. El taxista les dejó en las afueras de una amplia casona al estilo tradicional japonés, el cual tenía distintos lamparines encendidos rojos colgando del techo a dos aguas. Dos bellas omegas les recibieron con sonrisas tímidas y yukatas floreadas.

— ¡Amazing! Realmente tienes buen gusto. —Admiró el ruso.

—Te lo dije.

—Quizás traiga a Yuri más adelante.

Chris río.

—Por supuesto.

Se instalaron en una de las casetas privadas, protegidas por puertas de papel corredizas. Dentro había cojines, el suelo de tatami y una mesita. Viktor se sentó apreciando los brocados de la pared, eran bastante suntuosos; en su hogar no había tal decoración, solo en sala principal. Chris estaba conversando con una de las encargadas.

—Bien, les dije que nos traigan sus recomendaciones, espero nos sorprendan.

—Estoy ansioso.

Mientras se sumergían en su conversación, un omega vestido con un bello kimono rojo ingresó con las comidas en una bandeja, se las dejo repartidas y ordenados sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, muchacho—Agradeció Viktor con una sonrisa de su autoría, inevitablemente coqueta.

El omega se sonrojo y dejó ir un suave aroma que gusto a ambos.

— Vaya! pero si sigues rompiendo corazones—Bromeó Chris— ¿Sera que le tienes ganas a ese muchacho?

— ¿EH? Para nada—Negó rápidamente. Le parecía gracioso que aun pudiera impactar de esa manera en jovencitos pero no tenía esas intenciones.

—Oh vamos ¿le has ido fiel todos estos años a Yuri? No digo que no sea hermoso y sensual cuando lo quiere, pero eres Viktor Nikiforov, seguro muchos se han arrastrado para que les hagas caso.

—Sí—Admitió arrogante— Pero, para mi Yuri es especial. No hay punto de comparación. —Aclaró, por supuesto sabía apreciar y valorar la belleza de otras personas, era un entrenador de patinaje ahora, era parte de su trabajo. Pero no vería con otros ojos a los demás omegas.

—Claro que no lo hay. Nunca encontrarás a un omega tan dulce y complaciente como Yuri. Pero eso está bien para un esposo. No digo que ames a otro, pero una probadita a otras carnes—Sugirió coqueto y realmente dudoso de que su amigo le haya sido fiel por tantos años.

—Deja de darle vueltas ¿Por qué no te casas con tu omega?—Desvío la conversación.

—Bien, es porque si bien amo Suiza, ya que estoy retirado quiero disfrutar de la libertad. Sabes que siempre he sido alguien que no le es fiel a nadie. Me parece muy imposible el poder serle fiel a uno solo habiendo tantos omegas y betas que requieren mi amor.

—Entiendo—Rio Viktor. Él había sido así antes de conocer a Yuri. No era escandaloso pero no tuvo una pareja que realmente le llenara.

—Gracias por entender—De un trago se tomó el sake de su copa.

—No hay problema, no te juzgaría

—Él quiere que haga una vida común de alfa-omega, francamente me moriría de aburrimiento.

—Umm vaya.

Se sirvieron más sake hasta que terminaron las dos botellitas que le dejaron. El alfa rubio llamó para que les trajeran más, Viktor no comentó nada pero los dos omegas que habían llegado se quedaron a servirles, silenciosos sin comentar nada solo dando una suave invitación con sus presencias.

Los amigos siguieron conversando, mientras sus copas eran servidas apenas terminaban.

Hasta que Chris abrazó al omega que tenía a su lado y le susurró algo al oído. Luego ambos omegas se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Viktor preguntó curioso.

—Ahh así que querías que se quedaran—Apuntó entusiasmado el suizo.

—No...

—Bueno, como he sido un buen cliente pedí un trato especial, va haber un show de baile de abanicos ¿no es genial?

—Lo es.

Viktor se entusiasmó, se sirvieron un poco más y se acomodaron semi recostados en los cojines. Dos omegas ingresaron vestidos con despampanante kimonos atados hacia adelante. Comenzaron a mover pie por pie deslizando hipnóticamente, sus rostros estaban pintados de blanco y sus labios de rojos sangre. Ligeramente por la abertura del kimono se dejaba ver sus pantorrillas. Ambos alfas entraron en calor. La música tocada por dos betas elegantes resonaba. El alfa ruso estaba animado, pensando que había sido una buena idea. Siempre le gustó todo lo concerniente a la cultura japonesa.

Se encontraba caliente, aquel baile interpretado magistralmente lo había hecho aún más,. Inevitablemente pensó ¿Yuri podría danzarlo para él? Río por su imaginación. Aunque, al menos, le gustaría que luciera uno de esos kimonos, apuntó mentalmente para comprarle uno para su aniversario.

Los omegas terminaron, ambos alfas aplaudieron.

Ya apenas y podían ponerse de pie, por lo cual los omegas iniciaron una baile más rápido con una música más atrevida siempre acústica, que dejaban su obis más sueltos dejando ver sus pechos lampiños y blancos. Viktor iba a protestar pero realmente capturó su atención hasta que uno de ellos se sentó mimosamente a su lado.

—Hey, muchacho, no está bien. Ve y busca alguien de tu edad. —Intentó despreciarlo cortésmente pues nunca había faltado el respeto a un omega.

—Oh vamos, Viktor, no seas aburrido. Tampoco eres un anciano. Solo está cumpliendo con su trabajo aunque por ese sonrojo seguro le gustas.

Viktor comprendió un poco mejor que los muchachos no solo bailaban sino cumplían cualquier capricho del cliente. Su amigo ya tenía abrazado al omega que le había servido, incluso lo había sentado sobre él.

El omega que estaba a su lado le sirvió un poco más de sake, Viktor se sintió entusiasmado por el sonrojo del joven. Sin embargo quiso imaginar a Yuri de esa manera, tan sometidos a los deberes había perdió un poco de vigor sus relaciones excepto por la época en que habían concebido a su nuevo cachorro. Se dijo que mientras solo tomara y se dejara acompañar por el joven no habría problema.

—¡Campae!—Grito Chris

Viktor río por como su amigo intentaba ponerse de pie y fracasaba estrepitosamente. El omega se prendió a él y sus bocas iniciaron a danzar y devorarse.

—Wow, Chris ten piedad.

Sin desaprovechar, su amigo ya tenía una mano en el pecho del joven, masajeaba sus pezones a voluntad.

—Viktor-san, déjeme servirlo.

El peliplata se alteró ante el susurro del joven quien de inmediato se subió sobre él e inicio a menear sus caderas

—Vamos, tóqueme por favor.

El aroma era demasiado dulce. El alcohol nublaba sus sentidos, veía como su amigo había soltado el obi del chico y dejaba al descubierto su espalda y partes íntimas, como con sus brazos lo tocaba a completo. Poco a poco Chris recostó al joven en el tatami para terminar de desnudarle a los ojos de todos.

Viktor volvió a su propia situación cuando sintió una larga lamida en su cuello, manos pequeñas en su pecho y la otra en su miembro. Gimió audible

—¡Yuri!

El joven no se detuvo.

—Viktor-san, llámeme como quiera

Viktor se sentía débil, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo se agitaba por las atenciones del joven, sus ojos se desviaron al chillido del otro omega que era penetrado por su amigo.

—Viktor-san—Llamó el omega encima suyo.

Este le robó un beso, de inmediato ingreso su lengua su boca y provocó su lengua, aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello mientras meneaba su trasero sobre su miembro despierto.

Los gemidos del omega de su amigo y los jadeos casi animales de Chris le confundían con los suyos propios. De reojo pudo ver como su amigo salía del omega para girarlo, estamparlo contra el tatami y tomarlo por detrás, imitando la posición que un alfa y omega cuando se apareaban por primera vez.

Y fue que recordó a quien había recibido su marca, quien le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma y su amor, quien le habido regalado una familia, curado sus heridas y soledad, a quien amaba. Justo cuando los besos del joven bajaban por su pecho. Este tenía su miembro en sus manos y había repartido un par de lamidas sobre este, cuando bajó la mirada el joven con un sonrojo se preparaba para meter su miembro a su boca. Su cuerpo cosquilleo de anticipación, pero lo apartó bruscamente.

—Déjeme hacerle sentir bien, Viktor-san.

—No, muchacho, aléjate. Tengo un esposo, un hijo y otro cachorro por venir.

El joven se le abalanzó encima buscando besarlo. Viktor se sintió asqueado, aquel joven solo deseaba entregarle su cuerpo por dinero y deber. Su miembro fue bajando su excitación ¿Cómo podría haber dejado besar por aquel? Yuri no se merecía eso, ni tampoco lo deseaba, a quien necesitaba en su cama y en sus brazos era a su esposo.

Pero el joven insistió en ser tomado, se desnudó a sus ojos. Viktor intentó ponerse de pie pero los mareos se lo impidieron. El joven se recostó en el suelo y abrió sus piernas mostrándole su entrada, pero Viktor no sintió ningún tipo de excitación, sino solo asco.

—Cúbrete, muchacho. Puedes ser hermoso, pero no puedes compararte a mi esposo, es el ser más bello y sensual. —Dijo cruel y despectivo—¿Cómo alguien tan vulgar como tu podría tomar su lugar?

El joven experimentado, se sentó y cubrió rápidamente dolido.

Pero Viktor ya no podía decir más, la inconsciencia lo arrasaba y se quedó profundamente dormido mientras su amigo seguía cogiéndose en diferentes posiciones al joven omega. Supuso que el omega que intentó seducirlo, frustrado simplemente opto por recostarse a su lado para no ser reprendido por su jefa mientras su compañero era tomado una y otra vez por el otro alfa.

...

Viktor terminó su relato, estaba expectante. A mitad del relato, su omega había bajado la cabeza, ocultado sus bellos ojos de su escrutinio, se veía ciertamente frágil, su aroma era dulce le llamaba, como si buscase su protección. Y él deseaba otorgársela, pero no sabía si Yuri estaba preparado realmente para recibir sus muestras de afecto.

—Después de despertar estaba confundido, solo me ocupe de llevarme a Chris e irnos de ese lugar. Cuando me preguntaste estaba confundido, pero luego de un baño recordé que había sucedido; sin embargo siempre supe que no podría haberte engañado. —Terminó, pero su omega seguía con la mirada baja sin responderle.

—Yuri, di algo por favor. –Se exasperó.

Pero Yuri siguió temblando sobre su lugar, Viktor pudo ver que lagrimas caían al suelo. Le tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para brindarle un abrazo, enterró su nariz en su cuello y aspiró su aroma necesitado. Él también lo necesitaba tanto.

—Yuri, desde que te conocí no he deseado a nadie más, te lo juro. —Mimo su cuello con su nariz, acariciando suavemente aquel sensible lugar.

En respuesta, su pareja se separó, no como un brutal rechazo pero si poniendo abierta distancia. Se asustó

—Aun así te excitaste...le besaste y te dejaste tocar por ese omega, te gusto su cuerpo y le coqueteaste.

—Yuri, eso...somos seres humanos ese tipo de situaciones excitan, es parte normal.

— ¿Te gustaría?

— ¿EH?

— ¿Tienes fantasías de tener sexo grupal? ¿De tocar a otros omegas? SI te dijera que está bien, que no me importa, si te librara de la fidelidad te hubiese acostado con ese jovencito?—Preguntó alterado, intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

—Yuri...

—Responde.

—Bueno, fantasías tengo, pero me gustaría cumplirlas contigo.

—Según lo que cuentas te gusto, te excitó su cuerpo el de ese omega y el que se tiró Chris. —Hablaba intentando dejar de sollozar.

—Yuri no...no es así.

—Podrás no haberlo penetrado, pero te divertiste y te gusto. Lo deseaste aunque sea un momento.

—No podría hacerte algo así, me has dado una familia. Y yo te amo a ti, estuve ebrio. Estoy seguro que estuve pensando en ti.

—No lo sé, siento como si luego de tantos años, tú estuvieras aburrido de mí. —Sentenció para sí mismo.

—No tuerzas las cosas, Yuri, no te he engañado no miro nunca a nadie. Esto fue un error, algo sin importancia. Te quiero a ti, y solo deseo hacer el amor contigo. —Declaró seguro, enfrentando a su pareja con la mirada para que viera la verdad en sus ojos.

—Bien, te perdono. —Respondió el omega con simpleza.

Viktor parpadeo confundido. No podía creerlo, Yuuri aún mantenía cierta distancia ¿de verdad tenía permitido volver a acercarse a él? ¿Esa noche dormirían juntos de nuevo? No, sabía que Yuri no le había perdonado de verdad. Seguramente por su lazo, pero estaba seguro que Yuri no le había perdonado.

—Yuri, no juegues, por favor. Te necesito, Yuri, no me des falsas esperanzas—

Intentó tocarle los brazos, Yuri no le rechazo. Sonrío un poco y le abrazó contra su pecho. Yuri se acurrucó ahí. Exhaló satisfecho, esa era el lugar de su pareja, de ambos.

—Cuanto te extrañe, amor, mi katsudon bello.—Susuró contra los cabellos de su amente, aspirando el aroma que desprendían, calentándose por ello.

—Yo también, Vitya.—Le susurró desde su lugar.

Yuri deslizó su cabeza y levantó su mirada enfrentando a los ojos de su esposo, sonriendo. Pero esa sonrisa era muy diferente a las que usualmente recibía en sus momentos de mimos. Era peligrosa sin lugar a dudas. Viktor sabía que debía de tener cuidado en los próximo minutos.

—Pero tengo una condición para perdonarte.—Alzó sus brazos hasta la nuca del alfa, colgándose de él.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó sorprendido, Viktor. A pesar de los años, aquellos momentos en los que Yuri era tan espontaneo y provocativo sin una gota de alcohol, siempre tenía razones de por medio.

—Claro, si tú dices que en verdad estoy sobredimensionando lo que sucedió entre ese omega y tú, déjame hacer lo mismo, Vitya.—Mientras se lo decía con descaro y esa sonrisa sensual, toco su nuca suavemente para luego apretarse contra él, movió su cadera provocando un jadeo en el alfa.

—Que estás hablando...—Vikto aferró a su esposo de las caderas con fuerza, frunció el ceño. No le agradaba las palabras que creía quería indicar su esposo.

—Claro, ya que no es nada y un engaño solo cuenta cuando hay penetración, entonces ¿te gustaría que yo besara alguien, que lo abrazara, le permitiera verme desnudo y tocarme, claro no penetración pero sí que me toque ahí en medio, quizás tantee un poco con sus dedos, me excite, mientras que yo le toque su...

— ¡No!

Viktor acorraló a su pareja contra la pared, ansioso y desesperado de solo imaginar a cierta persona haciéndole eso a su pareja. Entendió el punto de Yuri, por supuesto que no era fácil de aceptar. Él no sabría cómo reaccionar si Yuri llegase ebrio, oliendo a otro alfa, y luego le confesara que si bien no llegaron lejos hubo caricias y besos. No, no podía siquiera imaginarlo, su Yuri era suyo cada beso, mimo, caricia y parte de su piel le pertenecía. Solo él podía verlo desnudo, podía besarlo, tocar su cuerpo y solo él podía recibir caricias sensuales de Yuri.

—Yuri, lo siento. Tienes razón, yo no podría soportar que alguien más te besara o te tocara, pero confiaría en que no fue tu culpa. Confía en mi amor, Yuri. —Le urgió aun aferrándolo contra él.

El pelinegro comenzó a sollozar suavemente, se quitó los lentes, alzó su mirada hacia su pareja, su rostro era tentador aunque sonara muy sádico. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas se veía necesitado y frágil , lo deseaba, por supuesto que ningún prostituto u otro omega podrían provocarle como su japonés lo hacía ¿Cómo podría demostrárselo? Yuri había logrado contrarrestar su inseguridad, pero ello lo cubría con ganas de alejarse.

—Déjame pensarlo, Viktor. —Sentenció Yuri limpiándose las nuevas lágrimas que caían.

— ¿Pensar qué?

Solo pensar en las "posibilidades" fuera de la reconciliación le aterraba.

—Que va a pasar con nuestra relación. —Respondió Yuri bajando levemente su mirada.

— ¡¿De que estas hablando?! No hay manera...el divorcio, no puedes ni pensarlo, Yuri, nos moriríamos ambos si sucediera. No voy a permitir...

— ¡Ya lo sé!—Respondió Yuri—Pero yo no puedo dejarlo pasar así de simple. Déjame sentirme mejor, por favor.

Pero Viktor le tomó de mentón y con su otra mano acarició su mejilla sutilmente, reteniendo sus impulsos más agresivos.

—Yo te amo, Yuri. No dudes de ello.

—Solo... —Se acercó a Viktor y le puso su dedo en su boca—Hay que poner buen rostro frente a Lev, a él le afecta.

Viktor asintió, también estaba preocupado por su cachorro. Tomó la mano de su pareja con la que lo había silenciado y le beso los nudillos uno por uno. Sonrío al ver que aún tenía puesta su alianza matrimonial al igual que él.

—Yuri, quiero estar a tu lado ahora que estás preñado. —Susurró necesitado.

Le tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo a él, tocó su vientre tan cálido. Su mano repasó la forma de su vientre, estaba seguro que estaba ligeramente más hinchado.

La ternura con la que le tocó estremeció al omega quien entreabrió los labios, inconsciente. Viktor le tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, Yuri lo permitió parpadeando varias veces mostrándose ansioso. Viktor bajo su cabeza y estuvo a punto de tomar un beso de él, pero Yuri reaccionó y se apartó.

—No me confundas. —Susurró el menor. — Sabes que responderé porque soy tu omega—Se alejó aún más sonrojado.

"Tu omega" que bien se escuchaba para el ruso. Aquellas palabras tan dulces llenaban de valor a Viktor.

—Lo siento pero me va a ser difícil no tocarte. —Confesó.

—No quiero que me toques por favor. —Pidió el omega tímido. — No te preocupes, le dejaré claro a mi hermana lo que hemos hablado. —Alzó su mirada preocupado. No le había pasado desapercibido que su alfa no se había alimentado bien ese día. — Viktor, alimente bien, esta sigue siendo tu casa pero yo por el momento no deseo ser tu pareja en toda la extensión.

—Pero el cachorro...

—No te preocupes voy a cuidar bien de él. Si evitamos conflictos no le afectara, dormiré con Yurio y formare mi nido ahí

— ¿Seguirás yéndote de compras y demostrándole al mudo lo bien que te llevas con tu mejor amigo?

Yuri frunció su ceño ofendido, sabiendo que los celos de alfa de Viktor hablaban.

—Pues sí, al menos no vamos a engañar a nuestras parejas. —Respondió Yuri.

Viktor se exasperó, se acercó pero mantuvo la distancia.

—Yuri, no me alejes de mi cachorro. Quiero encargarme de ti y de él, es mi derecho.

—Por favor, Viktor, no es como si no fueras a verlo. Vamos a estar bien. Voy a estar bien

El alfa admiró la fuerza de voluntad de su pelinegro, un omega se volvía dependiente de su alfa cuando quedaba preñado. Viktor no iba a permitir que buscase en su lazo de hermandad con Pichit para refugiarse a falta de alfa. Sin embargo recordó la decisión que su alumnos habían tomado, se maldijo mentalmente. Hubiese querido quedar bien con su pareja antes de tener que partir.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Yuri? Sabes que voy a viajar dentro de unos días a Canadá. Hoy mis alumnos confirmaron su interés en participar en el Star on Ice. De hecho ahora mismo deben de estar confirmándolos en la página web del evento. Estuvimos a punto de cancelar por lo que los habían dejado como el gancho final, pero decidieron que no podían perder esta oportunidad.

Pudo observar como otro estremecimiento recorrió a su pareja, pero vaya que se había entercado con la idea de darle un castigo que sabía que se lo merecía pero le sabía mal saber que se despedirían bastante distanciados. Iba a viajar con todos sus alumnos a Canadá puesto que sus debutantes a junior necesitaban practicar hasta el último segundo pues ese año debutaban en la categoría junior finalmente.

Mientras tanto sus dos estrellas Aka y Jotaro ambos alfa iban a participar por primera vez en sus vidas en el Star on ice, un show de exhibición donde pagaban muy bien a los patinadores puesto que era un espectáculo de lujo para los fans del patinaje sobre hielo. Sabía que habían invitado a otros patinadores retirados aun amados como a Mila y Sala, ellos estarían participando como el plato fuerte. Yurio había sido invitado pero había declinado por esa vez, sin embargo la invitación se había extendido para el Star on ice de Japón en el próximo enero, Yurio no podía negarse, así que lo tendrían patinando para esa época.

—Bien, por ellos. Es un honor y podrán ganar más dinero además de sus patrocinadores. Estas llevándolos por buen camino. Aunque va a ser difícil que se pongan a la par con los ya confirmados...seguro ya están en Canadá. —Terminó susurrando el omega.

—Así es, Milla y Sala ya se encuentran haya junto con los campeones de Canadá. Invitaron a JJ pero el muy cretino lo rechazó para seguir aquí—Susurró.

—Supongo que espera la invitación para el kings of ice o quizás participe en el de Japón. —Respondió sin enfrentarlo, sintiendo la tensión de su marido mientras pronunciaba el nombre del otro—De igual manera es perfecto, seguro atraerán a muchos fans siendo que son tus pupilos, del héroe de Rusia, va a ser perfecto para ellos, han trabajado tanto pero hasta el año pasado habían estado a la sombra de Mila y Otabek. Ahora podrán destacar, seguramente se llevarán el oro y la plata en este Prix.

—Lo sé, sé que lo lograran. —Se retuvo de levantar el rostro de su omega, que no parecía querer verlo ¿Acaso Yuri había olvidado que habían hablado sobre esa oportunidad? Si sus alumnos destacaban podrían atraer a muchos fans que los apoyen en el Grand Prix y por supuesto, patrocinadores. Quizás su omega había pensado que no iría inconscientemente al estar preñado.

—Y es increíble que siendo japoneses los hayan llamado al Star on Ice de Canada. —Continuó mientras temblaba parecía a punto de desmoronarse.

—Sí.

Yuri asintió débilmente, no le enfrentaba con los ojos.

—Bueno, voy a dormir.

Su omega, a quién dejaría de ver por varias semanas pues su alumnos debían de ponerse a la par con los grandes como Mila y Sala para el espectáculo, le llamaba con su aroma. Como alfa aquello era claro, podría estar siendo rechazado por la voluntad del omega, pero su animal interno le llamaba con aquel dulce aroma necesitado. Seguramente volvería recién para finales de mayo cuando el espectáculo finalizara, era tanto tiempo.

Pero sus alumnos habían estado a su lado por cinco años, aunque solo llevaban dos años en senior, quedando en tercero Aka y cuarto Jotaro, cuando en Junior eran primeros y segundos. Por lo cual sabía que aún le necesitaban, eran jóvenes de 18 años ambos, aunque alfas le necesitaban como su entrenador, les había visto crecer desde sus trece años en que acudieron a él. Por ello mismo iba a llevar a sus alumnos de junior para que siguieran bajo su tutela practicarían en una pista de Canadá, ya había movido sus contactos para que sea posible. Sin embargo, su omega también le necesitaba aunque no se lo dijera aunque le rechazara y le repudiara por haberle engañado.

—Yuri, ven conmigo. —Le tomó con suavidad del brazo—Como los años anteriores para las competencias, ven conmigo, Yuri. Te necesito, no voy a soportar no verte durante un mes.

— ¿Se te olvida que ya no es como hace años?—Respondió Yuri sin alejarlo.

—Sé que estás molesto, pero deja que te enamore de nuevo. —Le ofreció esperanzado.

Le atrajo suavemente a su cuerpo, buscando no incomodarlo, dándole confianza, le tomó de ambas mejillas y se las acarició con ternura.

—No me escondas tu mirada, Yuri.

Le levantó el rostro y pudo ver como retenía lágrimas. Lo sabía, él tampoco deseaba separarse.

—Es tu responsabilidad, Viktor Tienes deber con esos chicos. —Respondió entre hipidos.

—Y lo voy a cumplir, Yuri, pero debes estar a mi lado.

Yuri se separó del cuerpo de su alfa. Podría ser que su lazo era muy fuerte con Viktor pero había otro ser con el que poseía un lazo aún más poderoso: Su hijo, Lev.

—No puedo dejar a Lev, Viktor. No podemos dejarlo ambos. Va ser cerca de un mes, no podría estar lejos de mi cachorro un mes entero. Y no puede faltar tanto tiempo a la escuela.

Viktor se mordió su labio inferior, era cierto. Cuando viajaban por alguno de sus alumnos y el pequeño era aún un bebe lo llevaban con ellos; incluso cuando ingresó a la escuela se tomaban el tiempo libre y lo llevaban con ellos; cuando solo era dos días, lo dejaban con sus suegros aunque Yuri no paraba de hacer video llamadas cada vez que podía. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, quinto año de primaria, era crucial para subir a secundaria y sobre todo su entrenamiento, era necesario que permanezca entrenando sin cambios de horario ni molestias por el momento.

—Y así como tú, yo también tengo un deber con mis alumnos, pueden ser pequeños pero así como muestran seriedad, yo debo reflejar lo mismo. ¿No crees?—Preguntó Yuri hacia su alfa.

—Lo entiendo.

En realidad no, por dentro estaba quemando. Quizás si estuvieran en una mejor posición sería diferente, si Yuri no le rechazara podría calmarse y marchar.

—Descansa, Viktor. Y come bien.

Se congeló, su omega le toco la barbilla suavemente mientras le ordenaba todo ello.

—No puedes ser una carga para tus alumnos, debes ser su apoyo. Recuerda que tú los consuelas no ellos a ti.

Y diciendo ello y dejándole un cosquilleo en la zona que toco salió del patio, dejándolo con el pecho ardiendo y con los ojos lagrimeantes.

...

Los días siguientes, hubo más calma en casa. Lev fue despertado como era usualmente por su madre, cumpliendo con toda la rutina habitual excepto porque sus padres no se veían entre sí mismos, porque los pequeños mimos entre ellos no existían. Ni los abrazos de su padre a su padre omega. Había una respetable distancia entre ellos, ya no había miradas extrañas, sino tenían un trato cordial, le abrazaban y le daban su apoyo para que su entrenamiento no decayera.

Aquella tarde quien los recogió de la escuela fue el padre de sus amigos, quien les llevó hasta su entrenador. En el mismo lugar de entrenamiento, su entrenador era severo. Sus amigos entrenaban junto a él y el amigo de su maestro les guiaba. Sin embargo había cierta distancia entre su maestro y el ex patinador alfa. No entendía que, no era igual que sus padres pues hablaban sobre su desempeños con normalidad. Incluso Yurio entrenó a sus amigos. Parecían haber formado un equipo entre ambos para que los cinco mejoren.

En la noche, durante la cena, donde también asistió Otabek, se enteró que su padre se marcharía por casi un mes a Canadá. Su padre pidió a los alfas de la casa que les cuidaran, vio el rostro de su madre un poco triste, creyó que quizás ese había sido todo el problema que habían tenido.

—Oka-san, debes acompañar a papa a Canadá. Yo estaré bien—Anunció precipitadamente, cortando la conversación seria entre Viktor y Otabek.

—Lev, cariño, esta conversación es de mayores—Le respondió su padre omega.

—Pero sé que lo extrañaras, debes de ir con él. —Argumentó el niño con un toque de desesperación. Él ya era grande, sus padres no debían de separarse por tanto tiempo. ¿Y si no regresaban?

—Lev, mami Yuri no puede, ni debe acompañarme. Él tiene un gran deber con sus propios alumnos y con la casa. —Le respondió esta vez Viktor.

—Pero...

—Mocoso, cálmate, debes de ser profesional ante todo. Esta es la vida que tenemos como patinadores. —Intervino Yurio, fulminándolo con la mirada, el menor se encogió sobre sí mismo.

Por primera vez Lev sintió que había algo sobre el patinaje que no le agradaba. ¿Qué importaban los alumnos de su mama si él quería estar con papa? ¿Qué no eran suficientemente grandes los alumnos de su padre para viajar solos? Pero la mirada severa de Yurio le mantuvo en su lugar.

No le gustaba obtener ese tipo de miradas de su entrenador, ni siquiera podía alzar la cabeza, la sentía como una fuerza aplastante y no le agradaba. No pudo comentar más aquella noche, los adultos habían decidido.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, en las noches su padre se reunían con Otabek, Chris a quienes les dejaba a cargo de su centro y el cuidado de su familia. La noche del viernes también se reunió con su tío Pichit, ambos se veían serios, pero finalmente su padre le tendió la mano al otro alfa.

—Lev, no debes escuchar conversaciones de adultos. —Le regañó Yuri.

Su mami Yuri le descubrió y le hizo subir a dormir. Permaneció a su lado y le susurró un "todo va estar bien, pequeño"

El fin de semana llegó, era momento de que Viktor se marchara a Canadá. No fueron a despedir a su padre al aeropuerto, este partió con su grupos de seis alumnos en una minivan reservada. Los familiares de los chicos que su padre entrenaba se despidieron de sus hijos en Yutopia. Estos subieron a la minivan, solo su padre permaneció abajo, observándolos con añoranza.

Por su parte, Viktor sentía que dejaba una parte de sí en su hogar. Le resultaba amargo dejar a su omega preñado junto a su cachorro. Pero Yuri tenía el rostro serio como molesto y triste al mismo tiempo. Así que primero se acercó a su hijo, le dio un abrazo y un beso, incluso acarició las cabezas de los cachorros de Pichit. Le había pedido cuidar de Yuri, alejando sus celos y sensación posesiva, sabía que podía confiar en él para el cuidado de su familia.

Viktor se dirigió hasta quedar frente a su esposo, este tenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Yuri...—Le llamó desolado.

Para su enorme sorpresa, su esposo apretó sus puños, alzó la mirada y vio el brillo de la seguridad en ellos, antes de poder abrir la boca, Yuri se elevó para besar su mejilla. Ese tímido contacto logró que su cuerpo ardiera.

—Hasta pronto, Viktor. —Le dijo serio pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Viktor sonrío, aquello no podía dejarlo pasar, era imposible que Yuri le haya dado un beso y piense que lo tomara sin una adecuada respuesta. Así que importándole poco todos, tomó a su pareja de la cintura con una mano y con la otra de la nuca, le dio un beso en la boca. Sentir finalmente sus labios contra los de su pareja fue el mejor remedio para la sed que sentía. Sintió el aliento del otro, este tenía su boquita entreabierta invitándole, no se hizo de rogar e ingresó su lengua en la boca del pelinegro, jugueteó un poco con su lengua y aspiró con fuerza los labios de su omega. Sintió como Yuri apretaba sus hombros con sus manos pero no le alejaba. Deseaba más y sabía que Yuri también. Su alfa rugió, anhelando más de los labios del omega, añorando por someterlo y marcarlo.

Sin embargo, saboreó un poco más sus labios, luego le abrazó fuertemente y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del omega, le susurró: "Volverás a ser mío, Yuri. Te amo". Yuri quedó sorprendido con las mejillas ardiendo. Pero devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, deseando poder permanecer en sus brazos. A pesar de corresponder el beso, no era suficiente, Viktor debía de demostrarle que lo quería solo a él.

—Espero que valga la pena, entonces. Ahora vete.-Le respondió a su alfa.

— ¿Es un reto?—Le susurró Viktor en su oído mientras inhalaba fuertemente el aroma dulce de su omega.

—Tómalo como quieras.-Se burló Yuri.

—Anciano, vete de una vez que se te va ir el avión. —Gritó Yurio al ver como les niños se sonrojaban por las muestras de afecto de los adultos, además parecía que ellos dos se habían enfrascado en aquel coqueteo.

—Te sorprenderé, Yuri. Lo prometo, voy a ser el alfa que tanto admirabas.

Antes de separarse le robó un beso fugaz en los labios, dejando a su pareja con ansias de volver a besarse. Le sonrío, se despidió de todos y subió al auto.

Todos se despidieron con la mano hasta que el auto se perdió de la mirada de todos.

Lev se sintió mejor, más animado, creyendo que sus padres finalmente estaban bien a pesar de que su padre alfa se iba de viaje por el evento. Así pues se decidió a entrenar aún más duro para darle una grata sorpresa a su padre alfa cuando regresara, cuidaría bien de su madre también.

...

Yuri se encontraba recostado en la cama que compartía con Viktor. Había decidido regresar a su habitación para no molestar más a Yurio; aunque en su fuero interno era porque su omega extrañaba claramente a su alfa y aquel lugar olía a Viktor, por lo cual se sentía bien confortado y un poco perezoso. Sentía la necesidad de acurrucarse, abrazar la almohada que usaba Viktor y abrigarse con el saco que su marido había dejado casi como adivinando que la necesitaría. Se apretó contra la almohada y aspiró el aroma de Viktor tan potente y elegante.

La llegada de Viktor y sus alumnos a Canadá había sido grabada por la prensa internacional; como siempre su esposo sabía cómo enfrentar a la prensa con elegancia. No hubo mucho tiempo por lo cual no pudieron hacerle peguntas indiscretas pero estaban seguros que la harían. Prendió su Tablet, aun eran las seis de la mañana, su hijo podía dormir un poco más para iniciar otro día en la semana de escuela y entrenamiento. Adicionalmente a ello, su hijo había decidido tomar clases de ballet con Minako. Su pequeño se estaba esforzando muchísimo.

Ingresó a Tumblr y ahí vio el video. Japón le llevaba muchas horas de adelanto a Canadá por lo cual en el país norteamericano aún era la tarde del día anterior, es decir lunes. Su marido se veía muy guapo, debía de aceptarlo. Viktor les había llamado por videollamda, pero se había negado a responder pues no quería hacerle las cosas fáciles a él, sin embargo, Lev y Yurio sí habían hablado con Viktor.

En la rueda de prensa vio a Mila y su omega Sala quines eran invitadas en el Star on Ice. Cada una tendría una presentación en solitario y otra en duo, con lo cual fascinarían al público. Los alumnos de Viktor tendrían sus presentaciones en solitario. Finalmente habría una presentación grupal de todos los participantes.

La entrevista de cada participante inició.

Sonreír, asentir, coquetear con el público. Todo ello, para Viktor, no había cambiado para nada, solo su situación y su ánimo interno. Con Yuri se había vuelto mas sencillo pues no tenía que fingir una felicidad inexistente. Ahora tenía un sentimiento agridulce. Ni bien llegó había intentado hablar con su omega por video llamada pero este transmitiéndole que por aquel coqueteo y beso que habían compartido nada se había solucionado, no le recibió la llamada. Le había dicho al oído "volverás a ser mío" ¿Pero cómo hacerlo desde aquella distancia? ¿Con mensajes?

Por supuesto que no, solo había un idioma que los comunicó desde el inicio: el hielo. Podría ser riesgoso, pero era el gran Viktor Nikiforov ¿o no?

Los socios del Star on Ice y los administradores estaban algo frustrados, si no fuera por Mila y Sala eso no podría llamarse "Star on Ice", los fans requerían más del evento. Quien había pensado con seguridad que asistiría, JJ, se había negado por su carrera de entrenador, aduciendo que participaría en el de Japón.

Para Viktor, ser entrenador no le había negado seguir patinando, la inspiración crecía sin parar en él pues su familia estaba su lado. Era él quien creaba y coreografiaba las rutinas de sus alumnos, creando una para cada uno. Hubo una canción versionado por Il Divo que le pareció encantadora y profunda para ser presentada, pero cuando quiso seleccionar a quien se la otorgaría le pareció que ninguno de sus alumnos en solitario podría transmitir el significado de algo tan fuerte como la separación. Así que decidió esperar, quizás en la siguiente temporada podrían poseer la madurez para interpretarla. Aun así le gustó tanto que tenía los pasos creados para esta.

Cuando sucedió su pelea con Yuri, sin darse cuenta, luego de que sus alumnos se marcharan a sus clases de baile, él se deslizaba danzando aquella pieza, era una canción que extrañamente coincidía con su desesperación por tener a su pareja nuevamente a su lado.

Cuando le manifestó ese deseo a los administradores del evento, estos se quedaron fríos, lo hablaron largo y tendido, pues no querían que el evento se arruine por ver a Viktor cayendo y lesionándose. Pero no era igual a una competencia, lo bello de las exhibiciones era que se trataba de solo patinadores mostrando la belleza de su arte sin presión, solo danzando lo que sus almas les dictaban. Luego de una larga platica, quedaron convencidos. Viktor río, estaba seguro que si Yakov se enteraba era capaz de dejar el retiro para tomar el primer vuelo a Canadá, bueno, le extrañaba así que no estaría mal tenerlo queriendo jalarle las orejas por lo imprudente que era a su edad.

—Bien, señor Nikiforov, todos estamos ansiosos para ver la rutina de sus alumnos que ha sido creado y coreografiada por usted. ¿Qué expectativas tiene?- Preguntó una periodista, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Buenas tardes a todos, primero que nada agradecer el apoyo y la invitación al evento. Yo también estoy ansioso y emocionado por ver a mis dos estrellas Aka y Jotaro, estoy seguro que todos quedaran extasiados con sus presentaciones.

Viktor seguía sonriendo, una pícara que aun lograba cautivar a la audiencia. Era el turno de una periodista que el peli plata sabía era del rubro de espectáculos. Estaba preparado.

— ¿Es cierto que su omega está preñado?

—Buen día, lo es. Y no puedo estar más orgulloso. Yuri va a darme otro cachorro. Y desde aquí quiero decirle que lo extraño mucho. —Mandó un beso hacia las cámaras.

Un suave murmullo se escuchó entre la prensa. Yuri por su lado apretaba la Tablet sonrojado. "tramposo" susurró en su mente.

—Se han visto fotos de su omega saliendo de compras con otro alfa, algo inusual en un omega preñado. ¿Acaso la familia Nikiforov está pasando por un quiebre?-Preguntó con cierta malicia la periodista.

Viktor no se inmutó, se había programado mentalmente para cada apalabra y posible pregunta inescrupulosa.

—Definitivamente no. Lev, mi hijo es el mejor hijo que pudiera tener, es aplicado en sus estudios y el entrenamiento. Y mi esposo es mi compañero, lo amo. Ahora tendremos un nuevo miembro más de la familia, solo puedo estar feliz. Sobre la salida de compras, Pichit Chulanot es como un hermano para Yuri, confío en él y le confié su seguridad mientras no estaba en Hasetsu. Él y sus cachorros son bienvenidos en mi hogar. —Sentenció claro sin dejar paso a que otras preguntas incomodas surgieran de esa periodista.

Sin embargo había otros más en el lugar.

—Entonces, sin duda a pesar de los años sigue amando a su pareja. —Preguntó un beta de una revista conocida.

—Por supuesto, los años solo lo ha hecho más fuerte.

—Todos sabemos que antes Yuri le acompañaba a los eventos ¿Por qué esta vez no lo ha hecho?

Viktor se mordió el labio inferior imperceptiblemente. Odiaba cuando una entrevista que era para preguntar sobre el evento se transformaba en un cuestionamiento sobre su vida privada. Giro su vista hacia el organizador y este asintió, aquel gesto fue percibido por la prensa y por Yuri desde Japón. Un presentimiento recorrió al japonés.

—Yuri y yo decidimos que era mejor que se quedara cuidando de nuestro hijo. Sin embargo, como todo alfa debe de saber es insoportable para mí estar lejos de mi pareja, sobre todo cuando esta preñado. —Hizo un gesto dramático—Así pues quiero darle un premio y una sorpresa sobre todo como agradecimiento por el nuevo bebe que viene en camino. —Sonrío enigmático

Los periodistas iniciaron a comentar desesperados preguntando sin orden. Por su parte Mila y y Sala reían, comprendiendo a que se refería; los alumnos de Viktor veían sorprendidos a su maestro. Yuri se había puesto de rodillas apretando más fuerte la Tablet.

—Viktor Nikiforov nos va a regalar una presentación especial dedicada a su esposo Yuri. —Anunció el director del evento.

Un largo silencio reinó en lugar para darle paso al caos, a periodistas levantándose de sus asientos, corriendo hacia la mesa principal.

—No más preguntas. —Ordenó el director.

Los organizadores y el elenco de esa temporada saludaron con besos al aire mientras eran encaminados por los miembros de seguridad adentro del recinto para protegerlos de la turba que se armaba.

—Viktor siempre sorprendiéndonos. —Comentó Mila de la mano de su pareja.

—¡Ayy que romántico, Viktor! Seguro que a Yuri le encantará—Dijo Sala ilusionada—Aunque ¿no es un poco peligroso para ti?

—Aunque no lo creas aun puedo moverme muy bien—Les guiño un ojo a ambas, quienes rieron.

—Viktor-san–Les llamó sus alumnos.

—Oh no me miren así, no se preocupen ustedes brillaran, esto es algo personal. Ustedes entienden.

Sus alumnos asintieron: sabían que su maestro no había estado en sus cabales desde unos días, nuevamente lo veían con los ánimos renovados. Se alegraban, si eso era suficiente para tener a su maestro al cien por ciento para que les entrene para el Grand Prix ellos estaban conformes.

El móvil de Viktor resonó, sus alumnos se apartaron para darle espacio. Viktor sonrió al ver que era su omega. Definitivamente tomaba decisiones quizás imprudentes pero que siempre funcionaban. Contestó

— ¡Ohh mi cerdito finalmente recordó que tiene a su esposito muy lejos de él! ¿Me extrañas?

—Viktor corre y di que es una broma. Dime que no vas a patinar de nuevo, tonto. —Le urgió con su voz quebrada, llena de preocupación.

—Ehh... no espere esa clase de ánimos de mi omega. —Respondió dramáticamente.

—Viktor, por favor, no lo hagas, vas a salir lastimado. No lo vale. —Nuevamente insistió Yuri, apretando el móvil.

—Ohh, hace unas horas te llame y no me respondiste, ahora tú mismo me llamaste, yo creo que sí lo vale, Yuri.

—Pero, Viktor, ya estas retirado, hace unos tres años que no haces presentaciones de exhibición. —Le explicó Yuri,

Viktor sonrío, estaba seguro que el rostro de su omega era de preocupación pura, le enternecía. Suponía que por vergüenza, Yuri solo había activado la opción de llamada de voz y no de vídeo, pero era suficiente con escucharlo.

— ¿Y? No he dejado de patinar y lo sabes. —Le respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.

—No es lo mismo, aunque no sea una competencia, vas a sentir las miradas de los otros y...

— ¿Y qué? Esta presentación no es para nadie más que para ti. De hecho, igual pensaba presentártela pero ya que me dieron la oportunidad de hacerla por cámara internacional. Disfrútalo, Yuri, es para ti, porque te amo.

—Viktor...—Susurró conteniendo sus gemidos lastimeros, Viktor supo que su omega estaba llorando preocupado por él, sonrío, finalmente, aunque sea través de una llamada sentía el amor de su pareja.

—No seas imprudente... Eh... no vayas a hacer nada demasiado arriesgado. ¡Los saltos cuádruples están prohibidos! Yo...yo voy a estar ahí para apreciar tu regalo.

— ¿EH?—

Aquello no se esperaba Viktor.

—Yuri, si vienes no podré concentrarme en practicarla. Pero quiero verte ya.

—No estaré en los entrenamientos pero iré a ver la presentación, debo dejar a cargo a Pichit de mis alumnos correctamente, pero te advierto Viktor si te lastimas yo... yo...

— ¿Qué mi Yuri?

—Yo no podré soportarlo. No tienes que hacerlo, Viktor, sabes que tarde a o temprano te daré una oportunidad nuevamente.

—Ehh... pero yo prefiero que sea temprano; así que para no desperdiciar este mes, lo decidí así, quiero besarte tanto Yuri, abrazarte y tocarte...

— ¡Viktor! Pues... no creas que será suficiente... así que es estúpido que lo hagas.

—Yo creo que no. Lev me dijo que volviste a dormir en nuestra habitación ¡ah que cruel Yuri! yo que quiero tenerte en mis brazos. —Susurró dramático.

—Deja de hablar así, seguro estás en publico.

—Sí

—Atrevido.

—Bueno, mi bello omega, debo de colgar. ¿Entonces veras en vivo mi regalo verdad?

Yuri apretó su móvil

—Sí, ahí estaré .

—Eso es excelente

Yuri colgó el móvil y sonrío, se sentía nervioso y ansioso. Volver a ver patinar a Viktor vestido para el mundo era algo que ya creía imposible pero que le emocionaba, posó sus manos en su vientre ligeramente hinchado. Yuri podía sentir a su pequeño adentro. Solo esperaba que Viktor no hiciera algo demasiado imprudente.

— ¡Katsudon!—Ingresó Yurio gritando. No había problema ya que era considerado como otro cachorro por Viktor— ¿Cómo es eso que el vejestorio va a patinar? ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza? Se va romper los huesos

El japonés río, realmente esperaba que todo resultase bien, ya deseaba verlo patinar.

—Lo sé, se lo dije; pero tú sabes cómo es él. Lo va a hacer para pedirme perdón—Respondió sonrojado.

—Ahh... si es el caso espero que se rompa todo—Dijo Yurio cruzando sus brazos sonriendo.

— ¡Yurio! Claro que no quiero que se haga daño, no podría soportarlo.

—Pues espero que no te revuelques con él después de eso. Aun debes de hacerlo sufrir; esta es un trampa para llevarte a la cama más rápido.

— ¡Yurio!—Le regañó el japonés más sonrojado. Para el ruso era sorprendente cómo ya siendo un hombre casado, con un marido bastante activo y dos cachorros, Yuri podía verse inocente aún.

—Es cierto, es en lo que piensan los alfas.

—Bueno...

Yurio ingresó a la habitación sin problema alguno al sentir el aroma de Viktor, era un omega no sentía el repelús de invadir el territorio de otro.

—Si vas a entregarte pues te recomiendo algo—Le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno para Viktor.

Yuri y Yurio estuvieron conversando por más de minutos, mientras el japonés colorado se cubrió el rostro con las manos pero Yurio seguía hablando de lo más relajado, aquello sería su pequeña venganza contra Viktor.

...

Una semana completa había pasado desde la partida de Viktor. Lev se veía más grande o ese aspecto tenía a ojos de Yurio. Se le veía más firme, más seguro de lo que deseaba. El rubio sonrío. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo descansando, los otros críos se encontraban a su lado observando el entrenamiento de Lev en el ballet. Como buenos acosadores, los hijos de Pichit y Ji también se habían metido a ballet, por lo que Otabek también se encontraba ahí mirando el desenvolvimiento de Lev para el ballet.

—Hasta parece injusto, ese niño tiene muy buena flexibilidad...sangre rusa y japonesa supongo

Yurio no pudo evitar que se pecho se llenara de orgullo, pero era verdad, Lev elevaba la pierna con soltura sin dar muestra de dolor.

—El crío se ha esforzado mucho, estuvo practicando ballet desde antes que yo lo entrenase. Minako lo traía a su estudio desde antes que pudiera ponerse en pie. —Recordó cuando había ido a visitarlos y Viktor le indicó que su pareja e hijo estaban observando a las alumnas y alumnos de Minako practicar.

—Oh vaya...yo no nací con dotes para el ballet definitivamente.

—Quizás no, pero gracias a eso encontraste tu propio estilo. —Sonrío. —Uno muy impresionante, Beka.

Su amigo había escuchado lo que había acordado con JJ. Evidentemente no le agradó ni un poco aquella apuesta, pero decidido tomó sus manos y le dijo que iban a vencerlo, que entrenarían muy bien a sus propios pupilos para que sean rivales que vencieran a la pupila de JJ. Sabía que se tomaba en serio su trabajo, no desconfiaba en lo absoluto en lo entregado que era al entrenar a eso críos, pero descubrió en su mirada fuego. Sin embargo solo apretó sus manos y asintió dándole aún más valor.

—Bien, vengan todos, ya les explique las cinco posiciones básicas del ballet. Ahora deben de realizarlas. —Llamó Minako.

Los niños que se encontraban alrededor de Otabek y Yurio se pusieron de pie y se posicionaron delante de la barra. Lev tomo un poco de agua y se posicionó nuevamente en su lugar al extremo derecho. A su lado se encontraba Tian, luego su hermana, Bae, Arthit.

Yurio se concentró en cada uno, estudiándolos con seriedad. Otabek lo imitó, necesitaba ver que sus alumnos no se quedaran detrás de Lev y cuál de ellos podría de verdad hacer frente al ballet y usarlo como su arma y a quienes debía de buscar nuevos caminos.

—Bien, los cinco realicen la primera posición.

Lev de inmediato puso sus pies en una línea horizontal, juntando ambos talones con las puntas hacia los extremos, todas sus piernas unidas, sus manos hacia adelante, su rostro era serio. Yurio admiró su expresión, observó a los otros niños, Tian poseía también una buena flexibilidad, lo había hecho con una sonrisa, mientras su hermana fracasaba, se veía claramente que sus piernas temblaban. Arthit lo había logrado pero su rostro se veía un poco contrariado. Bae tenía el mismo efecto que Xen, sus piernas temblaban.

La segunda posición fue llevada con igual firmeza por el alumno de Yurio, quien sonreía cada vez más victorioso y orgulloso. Se estaba entusiasmando, era capaz de llamar a Lilia en ese momento. Aunque decidió tranquilizarse, la presión de su segunda madre adoptiva era demasiado intensa. Por su parte, Tian lo lograba con igual frescura, su hermana estuvo a punto de caerse pero logro mantenerse en pie. Arthit lo realizó con fuerza de voluntad y Bae gruñía por lo bajo al ver lo fácil que Tian lo lograba.

La tercera postura consistía en llevar un pie delante del otro pero que ambos debían de permanecer apuntando a los extremos opuestos, mientras la espalda iba recta, el brazo izquierdo formando un arco hacia arriba mientras el derecho hacia el costado.

Para ello Bae trastabilló, Xen de igual manera. Lev y Tian nuevamente salían airosos, Arthit usando nuevamente su fuerza de voluntad lo logró, aunque su expresión estaba lejos de ser serena.

La cuarta postura era muy similar a la anterior solo que separaban los pies, llevando uno hacia delante, siempre con las puntas de cada pie apuntando al extremo opuesto. Xen y Bae tercamente siguieron intentándolo pero Minako ya suspiraba sabiendo que decisión tomar al respecto.

La quinta posición y final nuevamente requería un control preciso de las piernas, juntas, y opuestas mientras las manos se elevaban al cielo con delicadeza. Los resultados de éxito fueron los mismo que los anteriores. Bae sentía su frustración arder. ¿Acaro era por ser un beta? Se preguntaba insistente. No lo entendía a Lev le resultaron perfectas todas las posiciones, Tian tenía practica en el ballet pero nada excesivo y sin embargo su cuerpo se movía con gracia natural, seguro por su naturaleza omega; mientras Arthit, su hermano lo lograba aunque se veía que le dolían los músculos. Ellos habían tomado clases de ballet en Corea, el pequeño periodo que estuvo, luego practicaron danza en Tailandia ¿Por qué no lograba la misma facilidad que Lev y Tian?

Mientras tanto Xen sabía que ese no sería su arma, debía de buscar algo diferente para su flexibilidad aparte del entrenamiento físico.

—Bien, Xen, creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta. —Intervino Minako.

La muchacha asintió resoplando.

—Puedo darte clases para flexibilidad para ayudarte, pero el ballet propio en sí, te lastimaría. Creo que un estilo más urbano se amoldaría a ti.

La mucha agradeció con una reverencia y se acercó a Otabek, quien se dejó abrazar por la frustrada alfa. Miro a Yurio sin saber qué hacer, el simplemente le indicó la cabeza de ella y Otabek se la acarició, de inmediato la alfa se tranquilizó.

—Xen, vamos a encontrar tu propio camino, no te preocupes.—Susurró Otabek

— ¡Si!

Ella se sentó a su lado y tomo la botella de agua que su entrenador le tendió.

— ¡Vamos Tian!

El joven omega sonrío

—Bae, ¿quieres intentarlo aun?—Pregunto Minako seria

—Si por supuesto. —Respondió el pequeño beta.

—Bien pero si no puedes me debes de decir. —Advirtió la maestra.

—Bien haremos calentamiento para que me puedan mostrar un split parados. Los aprendices asintieron.

Los cuatro chicos que quedaron iniciaron con el calentamiento que les habían enseñado en aquellos días y que recordaban de sus clase pasadas de ballet. Primero iniciaron con un subi y baja de pies, para que estos no se lastimen. Luego siguieron con un estiramiento de rodillas.

Pronto, continuaron con el mismo ejercicio pero elevándose con la ayuda de la fuerza que lograban al botar el empeine hacia delante. Bae y Arthit sintieron dolor pero Arthit se lo guardó e intentó no expresarlo en su rostro. Bae lo expresó, sin embargo continúo. El calentamiento era básico para cualquier disciplina, no se rendiría por un poco de dolor.

Continuando, pasaron a los brazos, teniendo que empujar desde el codo al brazo contrario hacia atrás, aquello resulto fácil para todos.

Prosiguieron con el calentamiento del torso, inclinado hacia cada lado unas cinco veces a cada lado. Minako los observaba y apuntaba levemente. Su experiencia la hacía de temer. Yurio se sintió complacido de ello, nada era mejor que una buena dosis de disciplina a través del ballet.

—Yuri, vas a asustar a tu pupilo—Comentó Otabek

— ¡Beka!, debes ser más estricto, conozco el límite de Lev y este no lo es, recién está empezando—Respondió con aires orgullosos, su mirada se paseaba por el cuerpo de su alumno, sin duda se desarrollaría perfectamente.

Terminaron el calentamiento con el ejercicio para las piernas. Continuaron con el ejercicio de equilibrio, pasó a paso, subía una pierna en perfecto ángulo recto luego el otro, turnándose, mientras las manos de cada uno estaban en sus cinturas.

Luego se hizo más difícil pues debían de permanecer con una pierna levantada, solo manteniéndose parados con la punta de la otra durante unos largos segundos. Arthit lo logró, se sintió orgulloso aunque su pierna que le mantenía en pie empezaba a dolerle. Lev y Tian causaban asombro pues ningún gesto o mueca de dolor se dejaba entrever. Bae estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio varias veces, maldijo su naturaleza. Si tuviera la gracia innata de Tian o la fuerza de su hermano podría alcanzar a Lev, quien tenía una mirada firme.

Ahora debían de elevar sus piernas hacia delante en 90 grados, les costó a cada uno pero Lev Tian y Arthit lo lograron, Bae tuvo que hacerlo en el segundo intento.

—Bien, chicos ahora apóyense en la barra y levanten sus piernas hacia delante tanto como puedan

Otabek no tenía buenos recuerdos del ejercicio con la barra de sí mismo, pero vaya que recordaba lo perfecto que Yuri se veía cuando elevaba su pierna con elegancia y firmeza. Aquel mismo acto lo vio reflejado en Lev, quien fue el primero en elevar su pierna sin causarse daño, seguido rápidamente por Tian quien siempre guardaba esa expresión fresca. Otabek quiso aplaudirles, siempre le pareció increíble como existían seres humanos que lo lograban con tanta soltura. Sin embargo, cuando Arthit lo logró, sonrío, su alumno no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Por otra parte, supo que tendría que hablar seriamente con Bae, viendo como los otros habían elevado la pierna se apresuró a hacerlo por lo que le se causó dolor, bajó rápidamente la pierna y se quejó.

—Bae, creo que...

—No, lo siento, solo debía hacerlo con más cuidado.

Minako esperaba la intervención de Oabake pero este asintió. Sabía que había cosas que era mejor que el chico se diera cuenta por sí mismo.

Finalmente Bae lo logró aunque acallando su dolor muscular.

El ejercicio se repitió unas cinco veces de subir y bajar. Luego Minako les ordenó sentarse en los tapetes para hacer el estiramiento en el suelo, cada uno logro a su propio ritmo tocar la punta de sus pies y mantenerse ahí.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de hacer el Split.

—Bien chicos, vayan subiendo paso a paso, impulsándose poco a poco

Cada uno tomo espacio uno del otro, primero manteniendo sus piernas elevadas con la ayuda del sostén de sus manos. Primero fue Tian quien logró elevarlo sin la ayuda de la mano, poniendo en punta su pie de apoyo, luego lo logro Lev y ambos sonrieron hacia sus entrenadores. Arthit al verlos se impulsó con más fuerza y logró sin embargo le faltaba la expresión calmada de sus dos amigos. Bae siguió intentándolo, lográndolo al fin pero no se sentía nada cómodo. No le gustaba demasiado el ballet, sobre todo porque parecía no poder lograrlo jamás.

—Bien, chicos, siéntense y tomen agua por favor. —Indicó Minako.

Yurio le hizo espacio a Lev y le tendió su botella de agua, Otabek hizo lo mismo con sus tres alumnos.

—Quiero felicitar a Lev y Tian, parece que no han olvidado sus clases del año pasado. Bien, saben que pueden continuar con facilidad y siento que les gusta de verdad

Ambos niños asintieron, Yurio también, se sentía orgulloso de su pupilo. Las manos le picaban por llamar a Lilia, no dudaba que Minako fuera buena maestra de ballet, pero de alguna manera quería presumir a Lev a su antigua maestra de ballet.

—Así que, Yurio, Otabek, estaremos quedando los lunes, miércoles y viernes durante dos horas después de la escuela, antes de que inicien con el entrenamiento de la pista.

Ambos entrenadores asintieron.

—Los honorarios se los cobras al vejestorio —Dijo Yuri mientras acariciaba la despeinada cabellera de su alumno

—No hay problema yo me arreglo con Yuuri y Viktor luego. —Respondió la maestra.

—Otabek, en tu caso, debes avisarle a los de La Iglesia para acordar...

—No habrá problema, papa dijo que estaba de acuerdo. —Comentó Tian mientras bebía su agua y era abrazado por su hermana

—En tu caso, Arthit, quiero saber, si de verdad quieres usar el ballet como tu arma. No lo haces mal, bien, eres algo tosco y tus expresiones lo son, pero el ballet podría ayudarte a hacer con más ligereza tus movimientos. Pero tienes que estar dispuesto. —Habló seria Minako.

Arthit observó la sonrisa de Tian, aceptó. Lev era su amigo pero también era su rival, ya que su padre alfa había decidido hacer valer su nacimiento en Japón, representaría tal país por lo cual sería una competencia directa con su mejor amigo. Iba a tomar el ballet como parte de su repertorio aunque tenía pensado combinarlo con otra disciplina para encontrar su propio estilo

—Entonces, Otabek, a la misma hora que con Tian.

—Muy bien. —Respondió el alfa.

—En tu caso, Bae. Creo que te sobres forzaste mucho para lograrlo. En mi opinión creo que podrías tomar clase de flexibilidad con Xen y buscar una disciplina que te guste más, conozco maestros de danza moderna o jazz, esas disciplinas también te ayudaran mucho.

Bae sintió como todo se rebalsaba, quería gritar, decirle que no, que lo lograría pero solo inclinó la cabeza y asintió.

Otabek apoyó su mano en su hombro, no sabía que decir por el momento pero se esforzaría por sus dos alumnos que habían quedado relegados. Se sintió tan identificado, sabía que en ese momento no había ningún consuelo para ellos. A él le tocaba la búsqueda de nuevas herramientas.

—Bien, con Xen y Bae me tomaré una hora de entrenamiento martes, jueves y sábado; los martes y jueves después de la escuela y sábados en la mañana, a las 9. Así que deberán tomar desayuno temprano. Con lo cual contarán con tiempo para entrenar en otras disciplinas que los ayude con el patinaje.

—Avisas a Pichit sobre los resultados de sus cachorros. Que me venga a ver para arreglar.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargo.

Con las agendas listas, ambos entrenadores mandaron a su alumnos a las duchas y los vestidores, Yurio también había practicado un poco, lo cual le sentó de maravilla, por tanta practica había terminado gustándole el ballet. Se cerró la casaca deportiva y decidió que al llegar a casa tomaría un baño en las aguas termales, quizás le diría a Yuri para que le acompañe.

—Yurio, Otabek. Tienen buenos estudiantes. —Se dirigió MInako a ellos. — Yurio, en tu caso, solo no te sobre animes y exijas demasiado a Lev, él no va a decir que no. Me parece que ha heredado la resistencia de Yuri pero tampoco hay que sobre pasarse recuerda que es un alfa y tiene mucho que crecer.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, el crío estará bien. —Respondió Yurio satisfecho de los resultados de su alumno.

—Otro tema, Otabek, eres un entrenador principiante.

—Oye no le hables así a Beka. –Defendió Yurio a su amigo.

—Está bien, Yuri, tiene razón, quiero oír cualquier tipo de recomendación.

—Bien. Bae y Arthit tienen problemas y están seriamente comprometidos, pero te van a tomar tiempo, aun así creo que son los alumnos correctos para ti. Además de Xen. Pero quizás no prestes tanta atención a los otros dos,

—No, lo haré, definitivamente lo haré—Dijo Otabek.

—Estuve pensando, Yurio ¿no sería posible que te encargues más regularmente de Tian y Arthit? Más que nada cuando vengan a practicar conmigo; así Otabek tendrá tiempo de encontrarles una disciplina para ellos.

El ruso lo meditó, aquello tendría sentido, de igual forma iba a llevar a Lev y quedarse observándolo durante toda la práctica, quizás incluso practicar con ellos. Tenía sentido encargarse de los otros dos mocosos que también estarían ahí, mientras su amigo se encargaba de los críos que no lo habían logrado, él era bueno y entendía bien el ballet mientras Otabek había encontrado un arma de acuerdo a sus habilidades. Luego podría compartir la información para sus rutinas y prácticas.

—Creo que tiene razón, Beka, me encargaré de tus dos mocosos mientras te llevas a los otros a entrenar otra cosa. Luego nos reuniremos y te detallaré sobre tus aprendices. —Indicó muy serio.

—Yuri...—Sonrío complacido—Creo que tienes razón. Está bien, los dejaré a tu cuidado mientras practican ballet.

Ambos se sonrieron, Minako tosió llamando su atención.

—Entonces, Yurio, te espero con Lev, Arthit y Tian los lunes, miércoles y viernes, después de clases.

—Bien, Minako, que así sea. —Respondió el rubio altivo.

...

Escuchaba lejanamente todo el ajetreo que hacían su hermano y Lev en el cuarto de al lado. Era viernes así que solo habían avanzado con un poco de tarea. Sabía que dentro de poco lo llamarían para cenar, pero simplemente no tenía hambre. Su garganta estaba seca, su ánimo en los suelos y sin esperarlo de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas. Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior. ¿Por qué? Había sido expulsado del ballet totalmente, no que le gustara especialmente pero le sentía como un duro golpe, la barrera para convertirse en patinador parecía más alta y gruesa como una gran muralla.

Tomó su móvil y marco el número que se sabía de memoria. Luego de varios segundos en que pensó que no le contestaría, sucedió: Su madre le respondió.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo?—Se escuchó la voz pagada de quien le dio la vida.

La garganta de Bae se cerró, sus ojos dejaron de llorar.

—Yo...

—Bae, siempre te he dicho que esperes a que yo les llame. ¿Le sucedió algo a tu hermano o a...tu padre?—Preguntó con una voz dura.

—No... Bueno hoy nos tomaron pruebas en el ballet...ya sabes. —Indicó con cierto miedo, sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza.

—Lo sé, se necesita una disciplina de apoyo. Yo también practiqué ballet. —Indicó.

—Lo sé...casi todos los omegas lo hacen ¿no?—Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Por qué no había nacido como un omega?, pensó.

—Algunos alfas también, la fuerza les ayuda... ¿qué quieres decir?—Su tono de voz era evidentemente aburrido.

—Bueno, la maestra dijo que no era para mí. —Respondió sollozando.

— ¿Por eso me llamaste, Bae?

—Sí—Respondió con nervios.

—Bae, no me vuelvas a llamar sin siquiera mandarme un mensaje antes. —Resopló. — Es muy tarde y mi esposo está por llegar. Háblalo con Pichit, seguro encontraras algo más. Él sabe lo que es bueno para los betas.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. No quería molestarte.

Sus lágrimas y gemidos iniciaron sin poder parar, debía de cortar para que su madre no le escuche llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Eso era muy de omegas, pero el tampoco poseía la fortaleza de los alfas.

— ¡Bae!

Lo peor que podía suceder: su padre ingresó a su habitación detrás de él lo veían Lev y Arthit. Sin embargo, cuando su padre le abrazó sin preguntarle nada, solo pudo corresponderle. Unos segundo después, un aroma dulce le impactó, era la madre de Lev, quien se puso detrás de su hijo observando a su amigo y su hijo, le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, se sintió mucho mejor. Con cuidado la madre de Lev acarició los hombros de su hijo y luego de Arthit y se llevó a cada dañino luego de susurrarles algo.

—Bae, mañana haré tu desayuno favorito, Pichit me lo acaba de decir; así que espéralo con entusiasmo. Sin poder evitarlo Bae sonrío suavemente y se aferró con más fuerza a su padre.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?

Pichit que no había podido evitar llorar al ver las lágrimas de su hijo, tomó el móvil, sabía poco coreano pero era claro que ahí decía "mama" en aquel idioma. Su hijo le observó avergonzado, pero el tailandés solo le sonrío y palmeó la espalda.

—Ve, Bae, hoy hay una deliciosa cena, sé que te gustara, para mañana habrá el desayuno que más te guste y vamos a presentarte a un profesor de brake dance o de salsa o de lo que tu deseas, mañana buscaremos junto que disciplinas te parecen interesantes de practicar.

Bae asintió más firme, avergonzado de que sus amigos le vieran llorar. Salió, afuera le esperaba el señor Nikiforov, la madre de su amigo, este le tendió la mano con una suave sonrisa, y él la tomó, su tacto se sentía bien, su aroma le hacía sentir que todo iría mejor al día siguiente, que seguramente encontraría algo divertido con lo cual crearía una coreografía perfecta para su debut.

Mientras tanto, Pichit abandonó su expresión dulce y llorosa, se puso serio y con voz grave contestó.

— ¿Sigues ahí?—Preguntó intentando que la voz no se le quebrase.

Seung desde el otro lado se encontraba inclinado, había estado revisando las finanzas de sus empresas antes de que su hijo le llamase. Debería de colgar, era riesgoso, a su marido no le iba a agradar que estuviera hablando con el padre de sus hijos. Sin embargo tomó el móvil con firmeza y lo acercó a su oído.

—Parece que Katsuki está tomando mi lugar. —Indicó con voz plana.

— ¿Tu lugar?—Respondió Pichit—No hay ningún lugar que puedan ocupar. Yuri se está ganado el cariño de mis hijos, labrándose un lugar. Nunca has estado para ellos y cuando Bae necesita una palabra amable solo le recalcas que es un beta como si esa fuera una razón para una pequeña caída.

—Solo le estoy haciendo ver la realidad, deberías de alejarlo del ambiente de solo alfas y omegas, es solo un beta; algún día deberá relacionarse con los de su especie. O creerá que es parte de los alfas y omegas y será peor.

—Que tú hayas tenido prejuicios porque vengo de un padre beta, no quiere decir que sus amigos lo sean. Concéntrate en tu vida, Seung. Bae y Arthit no te necesitan, aquí tienen una familia y es suficiente.

Seung bajó su mano, tocó su vientre y arrugo su polera ¿Por qué había logrado quedar preñado de un mestizo y no de su marido que era un pura sangre? Sabía la respuesta, la comprendía perfectamente, pero no quería aceptarla, no cuando su cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar la voz de quien fue su amante.

—Una lástima, tengo planeada una visita a Japón por negocios y planeo visitar a mis hijos un par de días. Dile a tu amante que más le vale que me reciba.

Pichit apretó fuertemente su móvil. Entendía que su hijo había sentido la necesidad de comunicarse con su progenitor, pero aquello solo le complicaba las decisiones que había tomado.

—Sabes que nunca te lo he impedido a pesar de que no tienes ningún derecho. Si vienes con respeto a la casa de Yuri, podrás ver a Bae y Arthit, aunque, como siempre te pido que seas más amable con ellos. —

—No es mi culpa que lo estés criando tan débiles. Arthit es un alfa y Bae un beta. Y tú los crías como omegas a pesar que se supone eres un alfa.

—Estas muy comunicativo, Seung, espero que este igual de hablador con los niños. Mándame las fechas que planeas visitarlos.

Antes de escuchar una réplica, Pichit colgó, gruño por lo bajo, así mismo sus lágrimas de frustración se condensaron en sus ojos, peleando por caer. Se contuvo, sabía que Seung le consideraba un alfa inferior, alguien con quien cometió el error más grande de su vida, pero le dolía. A su alfa interno le sentía humillante.

Había sido su pareja por un corto periodo de tiempo o quizás él fue el único que lo entendió así, el único que hizo el esfuerzo de soportar e intentar llevar esa relación sin el apoyo de Seung, quien solo demandaba, quien se escondía de su familia. La familia de Seung prácticamente lo había desconocido, era una vergüenza. En Corea del Sur las madres fuera del matrimonio son mal vistas, las puertas se les cierran, son un escándalo totalmente.

Los padres de Seung por supuesto no reconocían a sus nietos tampoco. Así que Seung escogió a su familia por sobre sus cachorros, su nombre por sobre él. Hace unos años lo había intentado, vivir en Corea para que los niños pudieran ser visitados por su padre omega más seguido, pero el acoso escolar que sufrían era demasiado intolerable. Así que Pichit se mudó a Tailandia, luego a América y finalmente terminó en Japón donde tenía personas queridas.

Después de la comida hablaría con sus pequeños sobre que su madre los visitaría, sabía que Arthti se había echo fuerte. Su corazón se lastimaba por su Bae, el pequeño beta que crecía queriendo tener la fuerza de un alfa o la ligereza de un omega.

...

Su corazón se encontraba acelerado, su piel se había erizado ¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenía? ¿Por qué no podía sentir lo mismo cuando tenía sexo con su marido? Era tan frío, y un poco doloroso entregarse a él. Estaba seguro que así no debía de ser, el sexo entre omegas y alfas debía de ser placentero para ambos, así dictaban los manuales. Pero no sucedía, sin embargo su cuerpo recordaba perfectamente lo bien que se había sentido cuando el padre de su hijos le abrazaba y le susurraba palabras dulces mientras sus cuerpos permanecían unidos, anudados.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, se apretó contra sí mismo, apartó su portátil y recogió sus piernas hacia su pecho abochornado y confundido.

— ¿Seung, estas bien?

Alzó la mirada, era su marido, el hombre perfecto con quien su familia había creído sería su pareja perfecta y lo era. No se metía en sus aficiones, ni con su trabajo, le permitía tener a sus mascotas a su lado. Pero en el plano sexual no se complementaban ni tampoco en el biológico. Y estaba completamente seguro que era por su culpa, era su cuerpo el que no quería quedar embarazado a pesar de que compartían celos juntos. Todo era culpa de que se había unido a Pichit, si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente podría responder a su marido.

—Estoy bien. Solo estuve pensando que quizás es momento de ir a la clínica de fertilidad. Quizás sufro de algo o mis óvulos no son de buena calidad.

El gesto de su marido se torció, sus perfectos cabellos negros peinados también, era guapo. Estaba seguro que tenía algún amante, no importaba, no tenía derecho de reclamarle algo.

—Le diré a mi secretaria que nos reserve una cita para dos días. He oído que tienes que ir a Japón para revisar que los modelos hagan su trabajo ¿verdad?—Preguntó serio, tanto como el propio Seung.

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces antes del viaje estaremos iniciando con un tratamiento.

—De acuerdo.

Una empleada ingresó con respeto, y la cabeza inclinada.

—Señores, la cena esta lista. —Indicó sin alzar la mirada a sus amos.

— ¿Cenarás aquí hoy?—Preguntó Seung.

—Sí. El trabajo acabó rápido y...antes de probar el tratamiento quiero intentarlo de forma natural por última vez.

—Entiendo, es comprensible. Está bien, cenemos primero.

Su marido le cedió el paso, Seung caminó serio al igual que su esposo. Se sentaron a comer e iniciaron una charla sobre su día. Seung estaba seguro que si tenían un hijo todo estaría bien entre ellos, era un buen matrimonio, solo les hacía falta un bebe, un heredero.

* * *

¿Qué les apreció el capitulo? Por mi pagina de facebook estaré subiendo algunos enlaces con respecto al ballet y el splip.

Antes de seguir respuesta a los review anonimos:

Guest : Hola pues ya vez que actualice muy rápido, espero leerte comentando!

Lula126: Hola! gracias por tus ánimos, pues ya vez que sí resultó ser Sala, vi un par de fanart de ellas y se ven muy lindas juntas, seguro tiene unas nenas preciosas. Ya falta poco para que aparezcan el italiano y su checo acosador. Espero que este capi haya aliviado un poco tu corazón!

satii: Bueno al parecer por el lado Vikturi todo va tomando camino, aunque por el lado de Seung y Pichit creo que eso está muy lejano. Nos leemos!

Tlacuilo1: Holi! como publicaste sin tu cuenta por aquí respondo. Bueno el problema de Yuri es algo que se da con los años de relación, aunque esto fue desatado por las acciones de Viktor, aunque claro él no tuvo malas intenciones solo se dieron así; sin embargo Yuri esta embarazado, todos se ponen más dramáticos en ese estado más siendo un omega. Necesita sentir los cuidados de alguien. Pichit solo quiere a Yuri como su hermano y viceversa, solo que la cuestión de alfa lo hace un poco más incomprensible para todos, sobretodo para Viktor que debió de dar las explicaciones. Aunque inconscientemente tuvo un poquito de malicia para el lado de Seung.. quizás.. Pero bueno, finalmente pudieron hablar por el bien de su hijo. Yurio pss sip en la precuela se verá como terminó enredándose con JJ. Otabek nunca se atrevió a confesarle lo que sentía bueno claramente al menos. Yurio intenta no mirarlo de una manera carnal, es el tipo de amigo que aprovecha tener a alguien como Otabek de amigo, pero no sabe con certeza de los sentimientos de Otabek. Para él, ha sido su mundo el patinaje y piensa que en el caso de Otabek ha sido lo mismo.

MK : Holi! pues sí eres una de las pocas que se percató que a Lev le gustó el aroma de Yurio. Lo del nido quedó resuelto, bueno a pesar que Yuri dijo que lo haría en la habitación de Yurio ya volvió ala suya con Viktor por puro instinto. Después de todo huele a su alfa. Seung es un caso muy dificil, en la precuela quedará aun más claro. Nos leemos!

jessicaraya : Ohh eres peruana?!1 yo también, me siento muy honrada que me leas! Tienes razón la canción de Gin Marco le queda de maravilla a lo que siente Yuri. Espero leerte comentado de nuevo!

...

Por cierto que el slip es el paso que Otabek vio en Yurio hacer tan fácilmente pero que él no pudo cundo eran niños.

Ahora con respecto al capítulo ¿les parece la extensión o capítulos más cortos? Creo que el tiempo en que me demoro esta siendo regular y no se distancia mucho, vamos bien, creo.

Los patinadores prácticamente patinan todo el año, no solo para competencias sino que se realizan muchos show de exhibición en el cual los mejores patinadores de cada país participan. El Star on Ice es singularmente uno de los más famosos, grandes, los principales son en Canadá y Japón, son bastante caros y como mencione participan los mejores patinadores activos y retirados.

Un patinador luego de dejar de ser patinador competitivo puede seguir con su carrera como patinador de exhibición hasta ya mayor y es que es menos estresante mental y físicamente. Existe otro evento llamado kings of Ice como su nombre lo indica participan patinadores que ha hecho historia que están retirados. Aparte de ellos existe muchos más eventos, los iremos conociendo ya que con Lev vamos a conocer la carrera de un patinador desde sus inicios.

Así que en ese sentido Viktor lleva solo tres años sin patinar como exhibición, no ha dejado de entrenar y esta en forma para su edad pero sigue siendo algo riesgoso si intenta algo muy pesado para su cuerpo. Sin embargo, todo sea por amor y perdón?!

Más o menos estoy asumiendo que VIktor compitió una vez más y luego se retiró, mientras Yuri participó un año más que él. Eso lo verán cuando publique la precuela (SIp saldrá)

No, no era la despedida de soltero de Chris ese tiene "prometido" pero él quiere seguir viviendo la vida loca. Y en Japón aunque no parezca es muy fácil. Pero bueno terminó involucrando a un hombre casado como su amigo. No llegó a suceder nada, como vieron, bueno sí pero fue más producto de la borrachera que ganas por el prostituto. Sin embargo, de todas maneras es algo duro para la pareja aceptar ese pequeño desliz, luego de tantos años las inseguridades tocan la puerta. Yuri necesita verificar que Viktor le sigue amando y deseando, no que esta solo con él porque están enlazados y tiene una familia. Como Viktor creía que debía ser perdonado pues Yuri le volteó la situación, ya vimos que no le agrado nada a Viktor. XD jojojojojo

Seung llega a Japón!

Lev y Tian tiene mucho talento... Yurio te amo como entrenador está tan orgulloso que lo quiere presumir con Lilia. No se sorprendan si aparecen Yakov y Lilia.

Bae, pobre bebe, esta un poco cerrado en su complejo de ser beta ya que no ve que su falta de talento por el ballet no tiene que ver con su naturaleza ya que como vimos la hija alfa de Leo y Ji tampoco lo logró.

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo pronto. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo. ¿Quieren que los capis sean más pequeños?

¿Creen que Viktor se parta una pierna?

¿Que consejos le esta dando Yurio a Yuuri? A pesar de la edad pues Yurio tiene más experiencia con alfas. Yuri solo ha estado con Viktor, suertudo Viktor.

¿Yuri le perdonará totalmente luego?

¿Se merece sufrir un poco más antes de volver a comerse al katsudon?

¿Habrá amor prohibido entre Yurio y Lev?

¿Seung se volverá buena madre al fin? ¿Tiene celos de Yuri?

¿Beka seguirá en la friendzone? ¿Será buen entrenador o esta muy verde todavía?

Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos capitulos.

Como mencioné, estoy preparando un fic precuela, que será vikturi, jjurio que terminó en fracaso, LeoJi PIchitX Seung. Muy pronto lo tendrá y por mi facebook también anuncié pronto un fanfic otayurio llamado "La leyenda del héroe y el hada" inspirado en la canción de Rata blanca "La leyenda del hada y el mago".


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de autora: Hola, creo que ha pasado un poquito más de lo esperado, pero créanme que lo vale. Tuve que hacer un par de investigaciones y bueno es un capitulo largo pues la mayoría lo pidió! En este capítulo finalmente Viktor logrará reconquistar a su Yuuri? Como avanza la relación entre Yurio con su alumno? Los hijos de Pichit como recibirán a su madre? Nuevos personajes y parejas, nos vemos abajo. Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen pero sí esta historia.**

* * *

 **Entrenador espartano- capítulo 6**

 **Nuestra forma de amor**

Se deslizaba lentamente, escuchaba como las cuchillas de sus patines cortaban el hielo a su paso, el frío no le resultaba despreciable, sino que le otorgaba una refrescante sensación. Cuando patinaba ni siquiera necesitaba de música, simplemente danzaba dejándose llevar, sus oídos eran sordos a todo su alrededor, no prestó atención a ninguno de los murmullos.

Desde que piso por primera vez el hielo supo que era su elemento. El patinaje le había dado su vida entera: le otorgó su meta en la vida, su camino siempre estuvo guiado por el hielo. Y cuando creyó que ya nada más podría obtener del patinaje, gracias a él, descubrió al amor de su vida, su Yuuri.

Así como hace muchos años llegaron la cúspide de su amor y confesión sobre el hielo, a través de este deporte y arte, le expresaría lo desgraciado que su corazón se sentía sin tenerlo a su lado, sin su sonrisa y su amor. Con el patinaje se expresaría, le haría llegar sus sentimientos aún mejor que con las palabras. Porque era sincero, para patinadores había una verdad absoluta, sobre el hielo se mostraban sus verdades e inseguridades.

Mientas Viktor continuaba perdido en sus emociones, practicando algunos saltos sencillos, moviendo su cuerpo con gracia, los jóvenes participantes del evento se estremecían, asombraban y otros enmudecían. Algunos querían correr a pedirle un autógrafo, otros resoplaban hastiados porque ocupe su hielo. Eran variadas las expectativas y emociones.

Se había armado un escándalo en todas las redes sociales existentes después del anuncio. Amigos, socios y fans habían escrito a Viktor; algunos preocupados, otros brindándole su apoyo pero todos sorprendidos. Diez años sin patinar en competencias y tres años sin patinar para un público internacional. Muchos de los patinadores de la actualidad no eran sus seguidores, sino que le guardaban respeto por sus hazañas pasadas, en especial por su último torneo donde se llevó la medalla de oro de la categoría alfa. Pero sin duda, esos jóvenes preferían las rutinas de JJ, Otabek, Mila , de su esposo Yuuri o Yurio. Lo entendía perfectamente, pero ese no era su límite. Nunca había sido una persona que huyera de los retos, y como hacía mucho no sucedía sentía la necesidad de expresarse a través del hielo. La palabrería, burla y miedo de los más jóvenes no podrían detenerlo.

No podía negarlo, estaba perfectamente enterado que muchos lo consideraban un vestigio del patinaje. Los fans actuales del patinaje pensaban que era como un museo ambulante que rememoraba el pasado de este deporte. Y es que entre tantos patinadores que llevaban solo dos o tres años retirados del patinaje competitivo, él sin duda era un ser extraño, sorprendente, una remembranza de la historia del patinaje alfa, una pieza aun conservada, una antigüedad.

Viktor estaba seguro que en esa pista era el mayor, no le avergonzaba para nada. Antes que él había habido patinadores que siguieron con la carrera de exhibición por muchos años. Su baile no era para sorprender al mundo sino exclusivamente a Yuuri.

Su corazón y sus pasos estaban decididamente atrapados a la canción de separación. "Quiero que vengas a mí y me vuelvas a querer..." No puedo más si tú no estás...tienes que llegar". Giró. El tono de la canción volvió a subir y golpeó con una pierna mientras saltó, dio tres giros y cayo pulcramente ganándose los aplausos del pequeño grupo que se había reunido al ver al indiscutible "rey del hielo", título que todos aspiraban robar pero que ningún alfa o beta había logrado.

Viktor paró y abrió los ojos, las miradas de la mayoría de los presentes brillaban emocionadas por ver al insuperable "héroe de Rusia" nuevamente en acción. Muchos años habían pasado desde su retiro del patinaje competitivo y si bien su marca fue superada, no lo fue en la categoría alfa ni beta sino en la omega, lo cual le sentía grato ya que fueron su Yuuri y Yurio. Además, el último salto que creo no había podido ser imitado por muchas personas. Había valido la pena casi caer desmayado en aquella competencia.

Su respiración estaba agitada, se mantenía entrenando siempre pero el cuerpo no era el mismo. No importaba, Yuuri se lo merecía, esa era la única manera en que le demostraría que era su todo.

—Hey... Viktor, no opaques a tu estudiantes—Bromeó Mila.

Viktor patinó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno verlas aquí. Pero ¿dónde dejaron a las gemelas?—Preguntó francamente curioso.

—Ahh fue duro para Sala dejarlas con su hermano y Emil pero las traerán el día de la competencia. Ahora mismo, Sala está hablando con ellos por video llamada.

El ruso río, comprendía a la perfección. Él mismo en cada momento libre llamada a su pareja, hijo y Yurio.

—Bueno es una omega, no puedes impedirle que no se aferre a sus cachorras.—Opinó Viktor posando los protectores sobre las cuchillas para salir.

La alfa sonrío suavemente, asintió y suspiró. Era increíble para los betas comprender, pero para alfas y omegas la pasión podía disminuir pero el lazo que los unía era tan poderoso.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy su alfa y la amo, la entiendo perfectamente.

Sala llegó con los patines puesto pero cubiertos con los protectores con el móvil en la mano sonrojada y sonriente con sus cabellos atados en una coleta alta, muy largos, como le gustaban a su alfa.

—Viktor, Mila. Miren, las niñas nos hicieron un dibujo.

Mila emocionada la tomo de la cintura y la acercó a ellos, los tres observaron como las pequeñas de tres años les indicaban a través de la cámara web el dibujo de ellas con sus madres. Sala sintió emerger sus lágrimas, su cuerpo tembló; Mila la abrazó suavemente y le dio un beso consolador en su mejilla.

—Niñas, muy pronto estarán con nosotras—Dijo con confianza Mila a través de la cámara web.

— ¡Sala, hermanita te juro que cuidare muy bien de mis sobrinas!

Era Micky quien abrazaba llorando a sus sobrinas. Emil, detrás de ellos, solo sonreía. Muy típico, aunque se hiciera el fuerte, cuando se trataba de su hermana o de sus sobrinas, Micky era un omega sentimental. Solo porque se trató de una protectora Mila, dejó ir a su hermana para que ella formase una familia lejos de él. Por alguna razón Micky tenía la idea de que para su hermana era mejor una alfa femenina que uno masculino, aunque los instintos fueran exactamente lo mismo. Todos creyeron que era por convivir entre betas cuando pequeños.

—No te preocupes, Mila, Sala, cuidaremos bien de las pequeñas. Y estaremos ahí muy pronto. —Exclamó Emil abrazando a su omega italiano.

Sala se despidió de sus pequeñas con un beso, las niñas les mandaron besos también a sus dos madres.

Viktor se apartó de ellas para darles espacio íntimo. Cuando un alfa consolaba a su omega era mejor que los otros alfas se alejasen. Vio con nostalgia como Mila abrazó fuertemente a su omega, le acariciaba los cabellos y le besaba la frente, mientras Sala se refugiaba en su cuello cerrando levemente los ojos. Seguro que sería difícil para ella dejar a sus cachorras de tres años. Recordó a Yuri y lo apegado que era a Lev, cuando debían de separarse también hacía uso de la cámara web para llamarlo bastante seguido.

— ¡Viktor-san!

Aka, su estudiante alfa le llamó. Era su turno de practicar su presentación. Viktor se quitó los protectores y se deslizó dentro de la pista donde se llevaría el evento. Aka y Jotaro estaban junto a todo el elenco de esa temporada.

Sus alumnos se abrieron camino en la pista y uno a uno fueron ensayando la coreografía. Viktor se concentró en ellos, despejando de su mente sus problemas personales. Ellos lo necesitaban y él era su primer juez a conquistar.

...

A través de sus años danzando sobre el hielo, alzándose, arriesgando su cuerpo al deterioro constante, había aprendido que una de sus grandes armas nunca la abandonaría. Incluso cuando le tocó probar el amargo sabor de la derrota al no poder clasificar para una Olimpiada esta arma le permitió resistir y seguir; ese oscuro año en el que lo perdió todo, solo tuvo que avocarse al lado de Lilia nuevamente para recuperar sus aptitudes. Por lo que le quedó una certeza: El ballet era base de muchas disciplinas, ayudaba a desarrollar la flexibilidad, la gracia y la firmeza, volvía a los músculos duros y firmes, preparados para cualquier esfuerzo, para los saltos temerarios y seguir retándose a sí mismo. Yurio tenía fe en aquella disciplina y es que hizo milagros consigo mismo.

Por aquello, su pecho se hinchaba como el de un alfa al ver a su preciado alumno, que con sola una semana más, sus movimientos se habían vueltos más firmes, especiales; para el omega ruso no existía nadie más cuando su pupilo iniciaba a moverse ya sea sobre el tapete del Salón o sobre el hielo.

Esa misma tarde tuvo práctica de ballet, siguiendo con su rutina, volvieron a la pista de patinaje para ensayar. Y el esfuerzo en el ballet se mostraba con creces en los giros, los cambios en el mismo aire; finalmente podía doblarse con mayor rapidez sin que se viera forzado.

El rubio sonrío entusiasmado, sacó su móvil y lo grabó sin poder evitarlo. Cuando Lev paró con su giro, pausó el video y se lo envío a Viktor. Estaba seguro que en un par de minutos el ruso estaría mandándole un montón de guiños estúpidos y mensajes de voz emocionados si es que no decantaba por llamarlos.

— ¡Yurio! ¿Qué tal lo hice?—Llegó su alumno patinando hacia su entrenador.

—Bueno…—Resopló. — Estas mejorando sin duda, pero aun no consigues la perfección—Respondió serio ocultando su emoción. "Contente, Yuri…" se decía así mismo.

Su alumno había cambiado: En vez de que el aura de depresión cayera sobre él, el niño frunció sus labios e ingresó nuevamente al hielo sin comentar nada. Un destello de mayor orgullo llenó el pecho del omega.

—Hazlo de nuevo, Lev.—Ordenó.

Sabía que no tendría ni porque mencionarlo, pero el niño se relajó nuevamente. Con una seriedad que ninguno de sus amigos poseía, se deslizó por el hielo hasta llegar al centro, preparó la postura corporal e inició a girar con una pierna medianamente levantada para luego elevarla con su mano, sujetándola de la punta de la cuchilla, la bajo y giro con ambas piernas en el suelo pero con la cabeza de lado.

"Increíble" susurró Yurio fascinado. Sentía que un mundo entero se abría ante tales movimientos. No hubo demasiados cambios en la categoría alfa desde el retiro de Viktor. Ni JJ ni Otabek lograron su maestría, Yurio tenía que reconocerlo. Muchos habían comentado que increíblemente la categoría omega había superado en nivel a la alfa. Y en esta temporada en que debutaban nuevos comentados talentos era una llena de esperanza. Por su parte, Lev era la suya.

—Está mejorando de manera exponencial. Pero siento que te estas sobrepasando, Yuri. —Interrumpió Beka al ver la expresión de satisfacción e incluso emoción del ruso, podía ver claramente como el omega apretaba la pared que separaba la pista del exterior para no expresarse demasiado.

—No lo creo, él tiene mucho más que mostrar. —Respondió aun enfocando su mirada en el niño— La distancia de sus padres le ha dado más fuerza. De haber sabido, hubiera hecho que ese par se distanciara. Me pregunto si un divorcio ayudaría más…

—Eres cruel de verdad. —Se burló Otabek pues realmente parecía que Yuri lo meditaba.

—Bueno, su separación no va a durar mucho más, así que debo de aprovechar. Cuando vuelvan, Lev volverá ser un consentido de papi y mami, pero ya habrá avanzado mucho.- Respondió con un puchero.

—Ah lo escuché, le va a dedicar una presentación... Nikiforov. —Inició Otabek, pensando en explicarle la proposición que había meditado.

—Sí, sumamente cursi. Aghh me dan nauseas—Se burló.

Otabek perdió el poco valor que había tomado aprovechando lo feliz que había visto a Yurio. El omega que desde hace muchos años había deseado siempre parecía absorbido por alguna pasión: Desde superar a Yuuri, su romance con JJ, la muerte de su ser querido, la gloria, la abundancia, el retiro y ahora el pequeño Lev.

—Yurio, ¿esta vez fue mejor verdad?—Llegó el peliplata con un ligero puchero en su boca.

El rubio dudo en decirle que le había fascinado. Debía poner límites para que el menor siguiera creciendo, pero sabía que también debía brindarle estímulos.

—Fue bueno, pero puedes hacerlo aún mejor todavía.

Yurio río ante el puchero que hizo su alumno. Hace un mes, el menor hubiera saltado con ese comentario, pero ya no era suficiente.

— ¡Bien! Lo haré de nuevo—Decidió Lev enojado. Su entrenador nunca estaba conforme, entendía porque ni su madre o su padre lo entrenaban sino seguramente ambos estarían llorando de felicidad.

El móvil de Yurio timbró fuertemente. Yurio lo tomó y abrió la llamada, era una video llamada de Viktor, como lo supuso.

—Tómate un descanso, enano, y contesta a tu padre.

Lev se puso los protectores a sus patines y tomó el móvil de su entrenador, río al ver a su padre sumamente sonriente.

—¡Lev-chan vi tus giros, son sorprendentes, bebe!

El menor río ante la emoción de su padre. Sí, definitivamente su padre sería un pésimo entrenador con él.

...

—Y bien, Beka ¿Cómo van tus alumnos?—Preguntó Yurio viendo como los niños lucían cansados.

—Bueno, hemos decidido esta semana intentar con Bae y Xen la escuela de jazz, pero no están seguros, Bae quiere probar la escuela de músicas tropicales como la salsa.

—Vaya eso es arriesgado, pero porque no. —Respondió el ruso, recordando que a Seung no le fue mal con aquella decisión en el pasado. Él mismo creyó que si tuviera un poco más de carisma hubiera llegado más lejos en la categoría. Y es que tenía a rivales realmente atractivos como Yuuri con su erotismo o ingenuidad, dependiendo del papel que interpretase; a Ji con su rostro adorable; a Minami con su sonrisas; a Sala y su sensualidad, y por supuesto, a él, Yurio.

— Aunque ya deberías de tener la coreografía de cada uno, Beka. —Agregó serio, casi como regañándolo.

Otabek se sorprendió ante el rostro del ruso. Sin duda se tomaba el entrenamiento muy a pecho. Y era así como debía de hacer. Cada uno de los niños no jugaba, se esforzaban al máximo coordinando escuela, clases de baile y entrenamiento. Suspiró, no era momento para que él interrumpiera ello en Yurio. El ruso se estaba abriendo camino como entrenador, emocionándose por ello. Y a su parecer, creía que Yurio realmente tenía potencial para ser entrenador de estrellas. Pero eso implicaba que no necesitaba ni debía involucrarse seriamente con alguien.

—Tian, muéstrame la canción que has elegido. —Dijo de repente el omega hacia el menor.

El alfa kazajo se sorprendió aún más, al parecer el tiempo compartido no había sido por nada, Yurio solo se había atribuido la tarea de coreografiar a Tian.

—Beka , voy a ayudarte con Tian y Arthit porque son lo mío. —Se dirigió al novato entrenador. — ¡Pero debes darte prisa con los otros dos! No creo que quieres decepcionarlos, menos a sus padres. No sabes lo chillón que es Ji.

—Créeme que lo sé. No te preocupes, ya casi tenemos la música.

Tian se acercó a paso tímido pero apresurado, interrumpiendo la conservación de los entrenadores.

—Yurio-sensei, decidí hacer el "Cascanueces"—Anunció en un susurro ante la soberbia belleza del entrenador de su amigo.

Para el menor no cabía duda que Yurio era la imagen de omega adulto que todo omega cachorro soñaba ser. Con sus cabellos rubios largos, su físico envidiable y sus ojos verdes como gemas era simplemente exótico y fuerte. Tian le admiraba, deseaba verse así de arrebatador de grande; aunque por el momento debía de aprovechar la delicada y tierna belleza que él sabía poseer.

—Umm... es una elección complicada, pero…creo que te quedará bien. Siendo hijo de Leo pensé que escogerías algo de cultura pop, pero un clásico nunca va mal.

Tian sonrío alegre porque su elección haya sido bien recibida.

—No creas que va ser fácil para mí crearte una coreografía, vas tener que practicar aún más esos flip.

Iba a poner de su parte para estar a la altura de la coreografía que Yurio cree para él. Había decidido el omega menor.

— ¡Si, sensei!

La sensación amarga que había sentido cuando vio al crío patinar con su alumno se había apartado. Su seguridad como omega había crecido, el pequeño podía ser lindo pero seguía siendo un crío que se veía necesitado de ayuda. Veía en los ojos del pequeño omega muchísima admiración.

Yurio se sentía bien siendo el patinador que el crío admiraba; aunque, cuando Tian corrió para abalanzarse sobre su pupilo que aun conversaba con su padre, sintió un revoltijo en su estómago así como su ceja tembló levemente. Chasqueó la lengua y se concentró en el siguiente niño.

—Bien y tú ¿ya tienes algo?—Preguntó con tono seco.

El crío de Pichit se revolvió nervioso, asintió demasiadas veces.

—Bien, dime entonces. —Demandó con los brazos cruzados.

—Emm, quiero hacer una de la película de Aladin, lo pregunté a mi padre y me dijo que podría obtener la canción de "Arabian nights"

Yurio posó sus manos sobre sus caderas, volviéndose más solemne a los ojos del menor, pero la sonrisa entusiasta que dibujó fue grandiosa, hizo sonrojar al pequeño alfa.

—Sí que sabes mover tus recursos, mocoso. —Le revolvió el cabello. — Si no hay problema con ello creo que te quedará genial. Serás un buen Aladin, te estas usando a ti mismo ¿no?

—Quiero ir al lado seguro en mi debut, eso es todo. —Respondió aun sonrojado.

Yurio sintió su pasión por el patinaje arder, no había algo que animara más a un patinador que un rival y eso sería Arthit para su propio pupilo.

— ¡Ya lo oíste, Lev! ¡No va ser nada fácil!—Gritó hacia su alumno.

Lev alzó su mirada aun con Tian colgado de su cuello pues ambos estaban hablando con Viktor por el móvil de Yurio. El alfa peliplata sonrío arrogante. Yurio tembló levemente ante el vestigio de lo que se convertiría esa sonrisa en el futuro.

—¡Qué mejor que mi rival sea mi mejor amigo!

— ¡Muy bien dicho, hijo!—Se escuchó por el móvil.

—Bueno, bueno. Tian, debo de dejarte listo el programa antes que vuelvas a Estados Unidos.

Yurio resopló intentando escapar de ese cosquilleo: Había olvidado lo "particulares" que eran en su sistema de puntuación, clasificación y organización los americanos. Otabek iba a tener un gran trabajo con ellos, justamente por ello no podría ver a su amigo cuando iniciaran las regionales en los Estados Unidos, incluso antes que eso los pequeños debían de ser aprobados en un evento en octubre. Singularmente fastidioso para Yurio.

Los niños ingresaron a la pista a practicar los pasos que sus entrenadores les habían ordenado. Yurio observó a Tian, sin duda tenía mucho potencial, aun no encontraba alguien que podría rivalizarle en la categoría omega de su edad, no por lo menos que él conociera. Luego observó a la alfa, Arthit, ellos iban a ser un gran obstáculo para su pupilo, pensar que eran pupilos de su amigo, aquello le entusiasmaba demasiado.

—Beka, esfuérzate. No voy a dejar que tus pupilos venzan al mío. Aunque te esté ayudando y puede que acoja a Tian; Arthit y Xen, son responsabilidad tuya, espero no me decepciones.

Inesperadamente, su amigo se acercó a él de forma peligrosa. Sintió a su omega replegarse, sorprendido.

—No te preocupes, Yuri, van a ser grandes rivales para Lev. Ya lo verás.

Su sonrisa le estremeció, río bastante animado por cómo se veía el mundo del patinaje. Ellos eran constructores del deporte que amaban, no podía creer que ello le llenara de tanta adrenalina como había sido patinar.

Estaba realmente nervioso por sus alumnos. Sabía que lo dejaba en buenas manos con su mejor amigo, pero eran su responsabilidad, no se perdonaría que no quedaran listos para el evento de agosto. Podría ser solo exhibición pero era un gran paso para los pequeños de cinco años.

Yuri como entrenador había ayudado a Viktor con sus pupilos, viajando de aquí a haya junto a él, llevando a su pequeño Lev. A la par se había encargado de los pequeños para impartirles sus primeras clases de patinaje, con lo que luego podrían ser derivados a otros entrenadores más experimentados. Recién decidió tomar sus propios alumnos desde hace tres años, tenía dos que debutarían en junior este año, uno omega y otro beta. Y desde el año pasado entrenaba a los pequeñines que tenía enfrente de forma regular. No sabía cuantos se tomarían el patinaje como parte esencial de sus vidas, pero Yuri era feliz apoyándolos cualesquiera fuera su decisión. Aun así, casi podía predecir quienes realmente se aferrarían a ese mundo duro y a veces hostil.

Desde que Viktor le habló de aquellos sueños antes de que él se retirara le apoyó, se volvió parte de sus sueños también, trabajaron duro juntos, sacando el negocio adelante, ganándose a los patrocinadores, invirtiendo todo el dinero que habían ganado en sus vidas como patinadores.

Finalmente, ahí estaban, con un negocio próspero luego de muchos años, con un hermoso y talentoso hijo y un cachorro por venir. Yuuri estaba conforme. Por lo cual, cuando olió a Viktor desprendiendo el aroma a sexo con otro omega, su pequeño mundo se resquebrajó ¿Acaso ya no compartían los mismos sueños? ¿En que había fallado? Se sintió inseguro, asustado, abandonado.

Cuando Viktor le explicó aun le quedaba un sabor amargo en los labios, se sentía insuficiente como su omega, así que fue duro con él, aunque lo que más deseaba era olvidar y permitir que le abrace y lo toque.

Sin embargo, todo parecía volver a su lugar desde que Viktor anunció públicamente que haría una presentación pública como regalo para él. Estaba asustado por su marido, lo menos que deseaba era que se lastimase; aun así no podía evitar sentir un calorcito inundarle, sentirse más relajado y dichoso. Su amado Viktor iba a pedirle perdón a través del idioma que los unía, el patinaje. No importaba que tan fabuloso o dramático resultase, Yuuri iba a aceptarle como su alfa de nuevo. Su omega interno estaba ansioso por retribuirle el esfuerzo con su cuerpo y con su amor.

A pesar de esa sensación de pertenencia hacia Viktor, Yurio le había convencido de una pequeña travesura que daba total razón que Viktor lo merecía. Iba a realizar una pequeña venganza bastante suave aunque algo perversa para un alfa.

Sonrío, bajó su mano a su vientre, estaba un poquito hinchada aquella zona. Se abrigó mejor, protegiendo a su cachorro que se formaba. Sin poder evitarlo se había puesto un saco de Viktor pues le hacía sentir protegido cubrir su vientre con este, era como tener los brazos de Viktor a su alrededor protegiéndole del frío y de las miradas inescrupulosas.

Normalmente para el Star on Ice se repetía las presentaciones en tres o todas las fechas disponibles en distintas ciudades, pero la presentación especial de Viktor solo estaría presente en el 18 de mayo, el cual se realizaría en Vancouver. Las entradas habían arrasado a los minutos de salir en venta por Internet. Todos deseaban ver nuevamente al legendario rey del hielo ya sea para ver una legendaria caída o una prodigiosa coreografía. Viktor había defendido su título del mejor hasta el final, por lo cual nadie había tenido la oportunidad de verlo caer, de verlo hundido o humillado. Aquella presentación podía ser la oportunidad. El alfa no solo arriesgaba su cuerpo sino su nombre legendario. Yuuri lo entendía, todo estaba en juego y aquello significaba tanto.

En unos días daría inicio en la primera ciudad. Yuuri junto a su familia apoyarían a los pupilos de Viktor a la distancia. Se comunicaba con él nuevamente, aunque evitaban palabras más íntimas conscientemente, a veces no podían evitarlo. Pero siempre, le animaba en su carrera como entrenador.

— ¡Yuuri! Ya está, tengo la presentación grupal y de cada uno. —Interrumpió su mejor amigo.

La presentación de sus alumnos estaban partida en dos, una en grupal que daría paso a una personal donde cada uno se movería a su estilo y realizaría los saltos simples y giros que mejor resolvían siempre manteniendo la musicalidad e interpretación.

Se puso de pie, aún era ligero, se quitó el saco de su marido, se quitaron los protectores de los patines y junto a Pichit iniciaron a presentarles a los niños cuales serían sus movimientos.

Yuuri se puso en medio de tres de los niños entre alfas y omegas, los cuales le siguieron, se deslizaron junto a él con premura. El omega japonés hacía un movimiento y de inmediato era imitado por los otros, detrás de su grupo Pichit lo seguía con los cuatro niños restantes también mostrándole cada movimiento a cada niño, explicándole bien para qué servía.

El omega, a pesar de su estado, dio un salto simple y de inmediato todos lo dieron siguiendo deslizándose por la pista, uno de los niños resbaló, no pudiendo controlar su cuerpo cayó, pero antes de terminar de tocar el suelo Yuuri lo sostuvo, le levantó y amablemente le mandó a seguir dando vueltas.

—Realmente tienes mucho talento con los niños, Yuuri. —Felicitó Pichit también patinando hacia el niño.

—Me hacen recordar a mí mismo, eso es todo. Solo quiero que ellos no sientan la misma inseguridad que yo sentía. —Respondió rascando su nuca.

Pichit sonrío suavemente, se acercó a su amigo y olfateo suavemente mientras pasaba su brazo por su hombros

— ¡Pichit!—Reclamó avergonzado.

Siendo un omega de estilo bastante japonés, muy pocas veces otras personas que no fueran Viktor le tocaban u olfateaban.

—Lo siento, solo comprobaba que estuvieran bien. Viktor me manda mensajes cada día para asegurarse de que estés bien y no le mientas. No está muy contento de que patines cuando ya pasaste el mes de embarazo.

Pichit vio cómo su amigo se encogía adorablemente sobre sí mismo.

—Desde que supimos la locura que va a ser Viktor te ves más fuerte. —Comentó Pichit animado.

Las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron rápidamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó.

—No puedo evitarlo, me hace sentir halagado y querido. Llevo el embarazo mejor desde esa noticia. —Acarició suavemente donde crecía su cachorro.

—Pues la verdad es un gesto muy romántico aunque arriesgado. Aunque, todos confiamos en el rey del hielo. Se ha ganado mi perdón de hermano mayor, la verdad. —Comentó con una sonrisa.

—Pichit, yo soy el mayor—Se quejó

Ambos rieron llamando la atención de los niños quienes les observaron con los bracitos cruzados.

—¡Hey! haber niños no paren y acomódense bien los protectores. Pichit corrió a ayudar a los niños que tenían los protectores demasiados bajos o mal sujetados. Era hora de los saltos solos y con seguridad, para lastima de Yuri, muchos iban a probar el dolor.

Pero eran esos golpes los que definían si el niño estaba hecho para continuar o no. Ser patinador era una carrera con mucho compromiso, no solo del niño sino de toda la familia.

Durante la tarde conversaría con los padres de los niños que realmente se veían ilusionados con seguir sus pasos. Era doloroso e incómodo, le gustaba que Viktor se encargara de eso, pues él ponía en riesgo los recursos del Centro. Y es que para el omega era duro decirles a los padres lo costoso que sería si no encontraban pronto una forma de solventar los gastos o de amortiguarlos.

Su Centro otorgaba una especie de beca solo al mejor de la generación y clase de infantes, pues era riesgoso ya que podría tomar el niño la decisión de no continuar y toda la inversión sería por nada. Ayudaban más que nada con la ayuda de la federación a niños que ya habían pasado el novel A pues era más seguro de que lo continuarían ya que habían invertido mucho como para dejarlo.

Y la tarde llegó, estaba nervioso, sentado donde normalmente lo hacía Viktor, como presidente del Centro, debido a su posición de presidente, a pesar de que él no era maestro de aquellos niños, era quien daba esas noticias a los padres de cada grupo.

A Yuuri le encantaría que las cuatro parejas presentes apoyen a sus hijos pero sabía que no sería así.

Pichit se sentó a su lado y Chris al otro, se sentía incómodo a su lado y es que no iba a olvidar que su esposo fue arrastrado a ese prostíbulo por su culpa. Aunque finalmente había sido decisión de Viktor, era un adulto alfa que sabía tomar decisiones.

Ante su ansiedad, Pichit tomó su mano y aquello le trajo tranquilidad.

—A Viktor no le va a agradar que estés tomando la mano de otro alfa, pequeño Yuuri. Menos cuando estas esperando su cría. —Interrumpió Chris.

Su tono burlón y pícaro irritó a Yuuri pero se contuvo de gruñir sin importarle sus palabras aferró el brazo de su amigo antes de replicarle.

—Creo que deberías de concentrarte en donde estamos. Te mandé los resultados de los niños de mi clase para…

—Yuuri, soy un profesional; aunque no lo parezca me lo tomo en serio. Pero así como velo por los intereses del Centro también velo por los personales de mi amigo. Si fuera tu alfa no permitiría que te toque alguien más.

—Para su información, Viktor me dejó a cargo del cuidado de Yuuri personalmente. —Respondió Pichit.

—No creo que eso incluyese que puedas manosearlo.

— ¡Chris!—Reclamó Yuuri.

—Ok ok—Se rió—Avoquémonos a esto, pero Yuri, Viktor no merece que de ninguna manera le engañes. —Su rostro se hizo serio. — Él no hizo nada con ese omega, fue este que quería cumplir su trabajo a la fuerza y aun así Viktor lo rechazó, estaba borracho pero lo recuerdo bien. No sé cómo pudo ser tan fuerte, ese omega era muy apetecible.

Yuuri sonrío suavemente y asintió. Un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Sabía que Chris tenía otras perspectivas de vida que no contemplaban la vida de casado, menos la familiar, pero le alegraba que al menos se tomara la molestia de defender a su amigo. Sabiendo que Chris consideraba que Viktor debía, como él, seguir disfrutando de la vida, le quedaba claro que no estaba mintiendo.

—Bien, ay… dios nunca pensé estar aquí al lado de la pareja de mi amigo defendiendo sus intereses. No hagamos esperar más a los padres de los críos.

Yuuri habló con la secretaria y esta los hizo pasar, cada pareja se sentó al frente de ellos delante del escritorio. La secretaria repartió los resultados de todos los alumnos, los padres rápidamente iniciaron a leerlos. Yuuri se puso de pie y empezó explicar los resultados de los niños, sus habilidades fortalezas y debilidades y que entre el grupo que tenían eran los más destacados. Podía ver el orgullo en sus miradas, el pelinegro se entusiasmó. Continúo explicando los eventos que venían.

—A lo que quiero concluir es que sus hijos tienen el potencial para convertirse en atletas profesionales. —Declaró seguro.

Pudo ver el rostro de emoción de algunos, otros con duda. Su amigo Pichit se puso de pie y explicó las dificultades que se presentarían si escogían ese camino, pero también que era el momento adecuado para iniciar con la formación y es que no era una carrera que pudiera desarrollarse de adolescentes o adultos sino que era esa edad crucial en la que sus cuerpos aún estaban en formación. Fue el turno de Chris de explicarles los costos, los honorarios de clases y maestros, recomendaciones, ayudas que daba la federación, cuando podrían acudir a ellas, los patrocinadores locales, etc.

Les dieron un tiempo a solas, las parejas conversaron entre estas. Había una pareja formada por alfa y omega, que tenía de cachorro a una alfa; otra pareja formada por dos betas que tenía un cachorro beta; la tercera era una pareja formada por un beta y un omega que tenían un omega de cachorro. Finalmente la última pareja era un alfa y un omega que tenían un omega de cachorro. Yuri estaba ansioso, caminaba de aquí a allá.

Eran esos cuatro niños quienes de verdad tenían habilidad para el patinaje pero sobre todo muchas ganas de entregarlo todo en el hielo. Yuuri acarició su vientre ansioso, un mareo trepo a su cabeza, Pichit lo retuvo.

—Cálmate

—Yuuri, debes calmarte. Debes saber que no todos están en posibilidades; es un carrera cara que si no es bien manejada y administrada se demora demasiado en obtener ganancias físicas. —Intervino Chris, un tanto preocupado por el omega de su amigo. A pesar de no creer en la vida en pareja, aceptaba que Yuuri había hecho feliz a Viktor.

—Lo sé.

Acabo el entretiempo que les habían dado, ingresaron a la oficina, las parejas fueron retiradas pues una a una ingresarían para poder hablar en solitario. Primero pasó la pareja alfa-omega, padres de la cachorro alfa, Yuri podía ver como el omega era acobijado por los brazos de su alfa, sonrío, se veían tensos pero decididos.

—Señor Nikiforov, como su olfato debe indicarle no soy un alfa puro pero soy un alfa. Si mi hijo tiene el talento para la carrera estoy dispuesto a esforzarme el doble para que sea un éxito, sin embargo quiero ver resultados pronto.

Chris intervino explicándole que realmente era costoso, el omega intervino diciendo que ella se encargaría de la alimentación de su hijo pues ya había iniciado una segunda carrera de nutrición. Ambos estaban comprometidos. Resoplaron, no había algo que un alfa no lograra por su orgullo y por su familia ni un omega por el amor a sus cachorros.

Les dieron la bienvenida y desde el siguiente fin de semana a su hijo entrenaría media hora más que los demás, lo cual por supuesto aumentaría el costo pues ya no era un taller.

Le siguió la pareja beta, en sus rostros vio la decepción de ambos.

—Lo lamentamos, adoramos que nuestro hijo tenga talento pero creemos que no es una carrera adecuada para él. Es decir, es muy costoso, actualmente estoy sin trabajo. Mi esposa es quien mantiene el hogar. —Comentó el varón un poco avergonzado.

—Yo soy quien pago las clases de mi pequeño y quiero que continúe y si tiene talento me gustaría que siguiera. Pero no creo poder con más clases, entrenador personal más adelante, el equipo y todo eso.

—Quizás cuando encuentro un nuevo trabajo. —Agregó el beta varón.

Yuuri asintió, intentando contener la lastima que sentía por el pequeño niño que entrenaba.

—Seguiremos esforzándonos, con él en el tiempo que contamos y por favor véanlo en el evento que se aproxima. —Respondió Yuuri.

Los padres asintieron. Eso pasaba muy seguido con las familias betas, lo cual era lamentable y es que mucho comentaban que los reales eventos esperados eran de alfas y omegas más no de betas.

La tercera pareja era formada por un beta masculino y una omega femenina. Si bien podía haber un embarazo no era asegurado pero sucedía, su amigo Pichit era el resultado de una. A veces con ayuda de medicamentos podía facilitarse el embarazo. Y es que había parejas de betas y omegas que se sentían muy enamoradas hasta que las diferencias biológicas hacían mellas, las cuales tendrían que ser controladas con medicamentos. Eso, si un alfa no aparecía para reclamar al omega. Una marca de un beta no significaba nada para un alfa, el aroma del beta no quedaba impregnado en el omega ni un ápice. Para un alfa un omega tomado por un beta era igual a un omega virgen.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que mi hijo siga con esa carrera es cara e innecesaria. —Alegó el beta.

—Por suerte no sigo casada contigo y tengo a un hombre de verdad. —Respondió la omega.

— ¡Es una mujer!—Gruñó el beta.

—Es una alfa—Sentenció la omega—No se preocupe, señor Nikiforov, mi bebe entrenará arduamente si es lo que desea. Si hay que pagar clases de baile, entrenador y demás así se hará. Acabo de conversar con mi alfa y va a apoyarme. Mi bebe se va a convertir en lo que desee. —Comentó sumamente entusiasmada.

El beta no pudo expresar nada más. Yuri pensó que era duro, seguramente aquellos dos se habían amado lo suficiente para intentar por todos los medios concebir, pero finalmente había aparecido la alfa de la omega y le había dado el amor que solo un alfa pueda darle a un omega uno lleno de confortabilidad y seguridad. La alfa seguramente asumía a ese cachorro como los de su pareja solamente, ya que el beta para una alfa era nada. Y el beta no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ella lucía y olía como una omega reclamada con aquella marca en su cuello tan distintiva que llevaba con orgullo.

—Entonces, mi señora queda decidido. Nos gustaría hablar personalmente con su esposa, entonces. —Intervino Chris.

—No habrá problema. Vine con él porque la charla era para los padres biológicos, pero mi esposa es quien se hace cargo de mi bebe. Y del nuevo que ya llega—Dijo acariciando su vientre con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Atender a los padres de sus alumnos era presenciar sus dramas personales, Yuuri suspiró.

Finalmente los padres alfa omega. El padre alfa no estaba de acuerdo pues solo lo habían inscrito como capricho pero se negaba a ver a su hijo expuesto con eso trajes apretados y brillantes que llamarían la atención de pervertidos, a su parecer; sin embargo bastó con un poco de seducción de su pareja para que finalmente quedase en duda y quisiera observar a su pequeño en el próximo evento. Cada familia era un universo sin duda. Pero Yuuri se sentía satisfecho. Estaba seguro que la familia alfa-omega que quedó en duda terminaría por aceptar, el problema era la familia beta, si su situación realmente no era buena debía de esforzarse mucho más para que el menor demostrase que todo esfuerzo valía la pena.

-...

La nueva temporada en el Star on Ice inició. Viktor con su perfecto terno gris, amoldado a su cuerpo, con detalles negros y camisa del mismo color, daba las últimas indicaciones a su pupila quien danzaría "Everybody" de una banda de pop llamada Backstreet Boys. Su pupila llevada un traje clásico negro, con un blazer que dejaba ver su pecho cubierto por un top, dándole un aire de alfa poderosa y orgullosa, de accesorio llevaba un sombrero en su cabeza. Era joven pero tenía buen porte, Viktor estaba orgulloso de ella.

No había sido fácil crearle una danza con esa canción ya que en su época de patinador, Viktor usaba música lírica. Sin embargo, para un genio como él, no existían límites.

Por su parte, en Japón todos estaban pendientes del streaming, conectaron el portátil a la Tv y desde ahí observaron junto a toda la familia reunida.

 _ **Everybody, yeah**_

La música resonó por todo el recinto y la joven inició con un movimiento de cadera para luego lanzar el sombrero a un lado.

 _ **Rock your body, yeah**_

Luego la muchacha se movió deslizándose suavemente.

 _ **Everybody, yeah**_

 _ **Rock your body right**_

 _ **Backstreet's back, alright**_

Cuando inició el primer coro, ella dio un salto cuádruple toe loop sin ningún problema.

Continuó con un pequeño baile mientras se deslizaba por el hielo. Movía los brazos desde el pecho hacia afuera coordinadamente con las piernas. Siguiendo con el ritmo de la música dio un giro como si el hielo no representara dificultad alguna, su cabello sujeto se movía al ritmo.

Yuuri veía a la alumna de su esposo a través de la Tv, mientras abrazaba a su hijo; ambos estaban nerviosos por el desempeño de la pupila de Viktor. Pues sabían que el nombre de Viktor estaba en juego en esa presentación. Era el entrenador de estrellas, sus chicos debían de demostrar cuan grandes eran. Además que era japonesa.

— ¡Vamos, Aka, demuestra el orgullo de Japón!—Gritó entusiasmado Lev desde los brazos de su madre.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme, Yuuri-san—Intervino Minami que estaba sentado cerca de su ídolo.

—No hay que agradecer, me gusta ver el apoyo que todos dan a los alumnos de Viktor. Especialmente por ese par.

Yuuri sonrió al recordar como aquel par de chicos habían llegado con los ojos brillantes ante su esposo para ser entrenados. Él había cuidado de ellos un par de veces cuando se lesionaron.

Además, cuando debutaron en Junior, Viktor estuvo muy nervioso. Yuuri le acompaño a la primera competencia, a los entrenamientos. Realmente fueron un equipo.

Recuerda perfectamente la noche después de que Viktor los recibiera. Ambos se encontraban recostados en su cama matrimonial. Yuuri estaba a punto de quedar dormido, arrullado por los latidos del corazón de su marido, al reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho, así mismo, las caricias que este le daba en su cabeza le relajaban; por otro lado, el mayor permanecía sumamente despierto, ansioso.

—Yuuri ¿Crees que lo haré bien? Es decir he tomado alumnos pero es la primera vez que son tan jóvenes... y no sé…

Había pocas veces en las que Viktor mostraba duda o debilidad, pero Yuuri estaba contento de ser una de las pocas personas a las que se lo mostraba con tanta naturalidad, abriéndose sin miedo o vergüenza.

— ¿El gran Viktor Nikiforov está dudando de sus capacidades?—Comentó aun restregándose en el pecho de su marido.

—Yuuri...—Alargo su nombre infantilmente mientras cruzaba sus brazos, desvío su mirada e hizo un puchero.

El omega se llenó de ternura y se sentó a su lado sonriendo, acercó su mano la cabellera plateada y se la acarició con amor.

—Tú eres quien se apareció ante mí y me dijo sin dudar que me convertiría en el mejor patinador. No quiero ser arrogante pero al menos creo que lo lograste en parte…

—Tú ya eras un buen patinador solo pulí tus aptitudes. —Respondió Viktor aun un poco molesto.

—Mi amor, gracias por venir por mí. —Yuuri le abrazó, aferrándose fuertemente a su pecho, absorbiendo el fuerte aroma que le llenaba de seguridad.

—Pero hubo veces en las que te falle, Yuuri. —Respondió con cierta culpa en su tono de voz.

—Pero fueron más en las que me ayudaste. —Le replicó el omega suavemente.

— ¿En verdad? Eres tu quien me ha dado todo, Yuuri. —Estrechó sus brazos por la espalda del omega.

—Tú también, Viktor. —Dejó caer su cabeza en la clavícula del otro, ronroneo sin poder evitarlo por la comodidad de los brazos de su alfa.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado, mi bello omega. —Viktor paseaba sus manos suavemente por la espalda del japonés, sonriendo.

Yuuri se dejó mimar por su marido, se acurrucó más contra él e inhalo su aroma protector.

—No te preocupes, Viktor, lo harás bien. Serás incluso un mejor entrenador que el que fuiste conmigo. Porque si cometes alguna falla yo estaré ahí para jalarte las orejas. —Dejó escapar un suspiro. —Además, señor entrenador, tiene prohibido enamorar a sus pupilos—Le dijo mientras se separaba un poco para enfrentar su mirada a la de su ex entrenador.

Viktor río nervioso por la broma, aunque los ojos de su amado no expresaban serlo. Así que se acercó y le dio un besito fugas en su boca.

—Nunca, amor, ya tengo a mi precioso esposo.

El omega fue atraído por los brazos de Viktor hacia arriba. Sus frentes se juntaron, cerraron los ojos y aspiraron sus alientos, sus bocas se juntaron e iniciaron a besarse lentamente, degustando parte por parte los labios del contrario.

—Viktor, deberías de vestir por completo el pijama.

— ¿No te gusta lo que ves, Yuuri?—Su tono de voz era sensual.

El alfa señalo su propio pecho desnudo, Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior no pudiendo evitar detallar cada músculo bien definido en el pecho de su pareja. Antes era un poco más tímido, pero no se contuvo, paseó su mano y escuchó un jadeo proveniente del mayor. Se aferró a su nuca e iniciaron a besarse. Viktor lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó sobre él. Sus manos inquietas bajaron por las caderas de su omega, y pronto se infiltraron debajo de su polera de dormir.

— ¡Papi, mami!—Escucharon un llamado detrás de la puerta.

Tan pronto como escucharon, la sorpresa, hizo que sus cuerpos se enfriaran del ambiente sexual en el que se habían envuelto. Yuuri se apartó de su marido y le lanzó su polera de dormir para que se vista. Viktor resoplando, se la puso, envolviendo sus partes íntimas en las sabanas.

Yuuri se puso de pie justo cuando el pequeño Lev abría la puerta de la habitación de sus padres para correr hasta su mami que lo recibió en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó, amor?

El omega lo levantó y acunó.

—Tenía ganas de hacer pis y ahora tengo miedo de regresar al cuarto solo. ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

El japonés resopló, asintiendo. Su bebe tenía cuatro años recién cumplidos en ese entonces, y estaba realmente consentido, pero no podía evitarlo. A veces los despertaba para que lo hiciera dormir en su propia habitación o a veces se colaba en la suya.

—Claro, cariño. Ven con nosotros.

— ¿Qué hacían?—Preguntó inocentemente.

Viktor se levantó aun envuelto con las sábanas. Estaba algo despierto y con muchas ganas frustradas, había visto a su pareja especialmente dulce y sexy esa noche por lo que iba a necesitar un poco de agua fría.

—Papi ¿te molesta que venga? —Preguntó el niño con ojos llorosos.

—No, bebe, papa necesita ir por un poco de agua. Ahora vuelvo a para abrazarlos mucho. Estoy algo sudoroso porque estaba jugando con mami

—Ohh—Sus ojos brillaron curiosos— ¿A qué juagabas con mami?

—A besos y abrazos.

— ¡Viktor!—Le regañó Yuri.

—Yo también quiero jugar.

Yuuri negó con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Ve por tu agua, Viktor—Le ordenó al alfa.

El mayor salió de la habitación. Cuando volvió, su corazón casi se paraliza de ternura al ver a su dulce pareja jugando con su bebe a cosquillas, el pequeño se retorcía de risa.

—¡Vengan con papa!

Viktor se lanzó a ellos y junto a su hijo empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Yuuri, quien no pudo evitar partirse de risa.

Lev comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos de sueño. Yuuri le arropó en medio de ellos. Le envolvió en brazos y Lev disfruto del aroma de su madre. Viktor arropó a Yuri y los envolvió a ambos. Los adultos también cayeron dormidos.

Era uno de los mejores recuerdos para Yuuri. Sencillo, quizás ordinario, pero para él, perfecto. Se sentía orgulloso de hacer feliz a Viktor, de ser su consejero y también su pilar así como Viktor era el suyo.

Un nuevo salto bien ejecutado de la alumna de Viktor volvió su atención a la muchacha. Se sentía parte de su crecimiento.

Por su parte, Yurio estaba atento a cada movimiento, dando su nota mental. Mientras los otros niños se extasiaban con su seguridad en el escenario.

 _ **Hey, yeah**_

 _ **Oh my God, we're back again**_

La pupila dio un giro levantando su pierna con ayuda de su mano sonriente y atrayente. Los omegas del público gritaban emocionados. Las luces la acompañaban en medio de la oscuridad de la pista.

 _ **Brothers, sisters, everybody sing**_

 _ **Gonna bring the flavor, show you how…**_

Nuevamente pasos de baile, seguros y precisos. Yuuri recordaba como Viktor la acompañaba a sus clases de baile contemporánea desde que se volvió su maestro. El omega pelinegro estaba orgulloso del trabajo de su pareja con la muchacha. Mientras Lev abrazaba a su madre pendiente de que el trabajo de su padre no sufriera ningún percance.

... Y finalmente dio un cuádruple salcow. Ganándose los aplausos numerosos del público a quien ya había cautivado.

 _ **…. So everybody, everywhere**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, don't have no fear**_

La muchacha patinó hasta el frente donde nuevamente bailo al ritmo de la música mientras su boca murmuraba la letra de la canción dejándose llevar por esta. Luego, levantó su pierna hacia adelante y se deslizo por el hielo sin ningún problema.

 _ **I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand**_

Viktor presionaba su credencial, estaba seguro que sus uñas se clavaban en aquella zona. Su cuerpo también se dejaba llevar, en su mente cantaba la canción recordando exactamente qué pasó debía de dar su alumna. Se sentía parte del espectáculo como si estuviera ahí, en la pista.

Al ser una exhibición no existía una pared de contención amplia, sino que realmente si algo salía mal, su alumna podría salir volando. Se obligó a no pensar aquello. La estimaba, fue una de las primeras jóvenes que confió en él como entrenador.

Suspiró cuando su alumna logró clavar el salto más difícil del repertorio. Debía de permanecer senado en su sitio y recordarse que no existía un kiss and cry.

Mientras tanto en Japón, Yuuri también tenía memorizada la canción, sumamente nervioso. Viktor siempre le contaba los planes para cada temporada, le pedía su opinión y le llevaba a ver las rutinas de sus alumnos. Aquellas consideraciones le halagaban como profesional, pues muchos de sus tímidos consejos habían sido bien tomados por su marido. Sonrío, sintiéndose parte del crecimiento de la muchacha y de su esposo como entrenador.

La muchacha empezó con los giros suaves añadiéndole rapidez con las manos hacia arriba. Luego bajo hacia hacer un capullo volvió a elevarse-.

 _ **Backstreet's back, all right**_

Justo al terminó de la canción, ella levanto las manos hacia en lado, encantando todos con una blanca sonrisa.

Los aplausos no cesaron. Viktor la aplaudía entusiasmado desde fuera de la pista. Un alivio inminente cayó sobre el entrenador, orgullo, muchos sentimientos encontrados. No podía contener la felicidad de ver a su alumna crecer hasta volverse tan segura en el escenario.

La muchacha saludó a su público y luego avanzó hacia afuera pues seguía la presentación de otro de los invitados.

Por su parte Yuuri estaba lloroso al ver por TV a su marido abrazar a su pupila. Él también estaba orgulloso, mucho, tanto de la niña que vio crecer como de su esposo que se había convertido en todo un entrenador, en el mejor entrenador a sus ojos. Viktor finalmente había crecido como uno, siendo un apoyo incondicional para su alumna y creando rutinas de acuerdo a la música, siendo flexible a cada ritmo. "Eres un genio, mi Vitya" Pensó Yuuri sonrojado.

—La alumna de papa es grandiosa—Exclamó Lev emocionado abrazando a su madre.

—Lo sé, papa también lo es ¿no crees Lev?

El niño sonrío asintiendo. Su padre le había dicho que era muy probable que su mami llorara muy seguido y que él debía de estar a su lado para abrazarlo y era lo que hacía. Se acercó al vientre de su progenitor y se acurrucó ahí

—Hermanito, papa es un grandioso entrenador. —Comentó contra el vientre de su mami.

Continuaron viendo a los invitados hasta que le tocó el turno al alumno alfa de Viktor nuevamente, todos en casa de Yuuri se animaron al verlo.

—Realmente le sienta el look clásico de samurai—Comentó Yurio sonriente por el buen gusto de Viktor. —Con este lo ayudaste más que con la otra chica ¿Verdad, Katsudon?

Yuuri asintió suspirando, recordando que aquel día Viktor llegó a casa pidiéndole consejos desesperados sobre música clásica japonesa.

— ¡Yuri! Jotaro quiere una rutina clásica japonesa ¿de dónde saco la música?

Casi como era costumbre se lanzó rápidamente a abrazarlo, como si tener a su pelinegro en sus brazos le mantuviera tranquilo.

—Viktor, cálmate. ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien hizo mi última rutina para competencia?

Viktor no lo soltó, se puso pensativo, pero lo seguía reteniendo en sus brazos, paseando su nariz por el cuello de su pareja.

—Es cierto, le pediré ayuda. Espero aun no este retirado. —Se paró ligeramente y sonrío nostálgico. — Ahh mi Yuuri se vio grandioso con aquella música, tan precioso e irreal.

—Viktor…si ya sabes que hacer ¿podrías soltarme, por favor?

Pero en vez de eso, el peliplata lo estrechó más en sus brazos.

—Viktor, tengo trabajo. —Alegó.

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—No te irás de aquí sin que me des un beso primero.

—Debo recoger a Lev de la escuela. —Replicó sonrojado.

— ¡Beso!—Chillo Viktor infantilmente.

No supo en que momento pero Viktor ya lo tenía acorralado contra una pared. Como omega instintivamente amaba el gran tamaño de Viktor y su fuerza, pero también detestaba que se viera tan imponente y que él terminara siempre acorralado en alguna esquina. Pero a pesar de su tamaño tenía maneras para controlarlo.

— ¿Acaso usaste esa excusa para irte del trabajo y venir a comerme?—Susurró, dejando que su aliento acariciara el mentón de su alfa.

— ¿Si te dijera que sí?—Le respondió pícaro.

—Eso está muy mal, Viktor. Tus alumnos deben estar nerviosos y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo. —Le acusó.

—Bueno, a decir verdad no recordaba el nombre del compositor. ¿No lo tendrás registrado tú?—Se apartó un poco avergonzado.

—Demonios, Viktor, es un maestro de música. Se nota como aprecias mi cultura.—Cruzó sus brazos.

—Mi amor, no es así, solo que no ha estado muy activo.

—No, está entrenando a su hijo para que siga con su legado. Pero tranquilo, yo me mantengo en contacto con él. Últimamente no ha hecho composiciones para patinadores sino para obras de teatro kabuki.

Viktor sonrío, amaba cuando su pareja se ponía serio también, Yuuri era como su sentido del deber.

Antes de que se fuera más lejos Viktor lo atrapó en sus brazos, se apretó fuertemente a él y repartió beso por su cuello.

—Que bien hueles —Exhaló necesitado— ¿Tu crees que podríamos…?

—No, hasta la noche. Si me entero que has seguido perdiendo el tiempo y no le creaste la coreografía a tu alumno no habrá nada

—Ok… OK, pero un besito

El omega pareció pensarlo, causando gracia y un poco de nervios en Viktor.

Yuuri giró aun en brazos de su esposo y acunó su rostro, sonrió dulcemente e inició un beso, jugando seductoramente con sus labios mordisqueándole un poco, Viktor lo envolvió en sus brazos acariciando su espalda y cintura.

—No, para ya Viktor. —Replicó cuando las manos de Viktor comenzaban a brindarle masajes suaves y placenteros en su espalda.

— ¿Un poco más?

—No, te daré el número para que lo contactes, si quieres, puedo ir contigo luego de recoger a Lev.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero debes prometerme que me ayudaras con mis alumnos luego de tu entrenamiento.

—Por supuesto, amor.

— ¡Viktor!

Pero Viktor ya le tenía cargado, Yuuri solo pudo aferrarse a su nuca.

—Bueno, precioso, dime donde está registrado el número del sensei.

—En mi portátil. Llévame ahí.

Y Viktor como si de un omega príncipe de castillo se tratase, le llevó hasta arriba en sus brazos, Yuuri simplemente se dejó llevar entrecerrando sus ojos complacido por el gesto.

Finalmente no solo le ayudó con los pasos, la música, sino también sobre el vestuario, encontraron un diseño bastante atractivo y su look: El muchacho traía su cabello amarrado en una coleta con los flecos caídos a su rostro mientras que tenía una camisa yukata con un cinto en su cinturón de un color dorado, la camisa era de un lila oscuro con retoques bordados tradicionales y pantalones negros.

En Canadá: La multitud del Star on ice suspiró largamente cuando vieron al joven.

Lev observó cómo su entrenador rubio se quedaba admirando lo bien que le quedaba el traje al joven alumno de Viktor, igual su amigo Tian, su tía Miko y en realidad todos los omegas de su casa, raramente Bae también lo observaba con mucha atención. Un poco molesto se aferró a su madre, quien le acarició su cabeza.

—Vamos a ver los resultados del entrenamiento de papa, Lev.

Lev sonrío, tenía razón si llamaba la atención de todos, entonces había sido un real éxito el trabajo de su padre alfa.

El sonido era poderoso, realmente le transportaba a las películas de samuráis de hace siglos. Sin embargo había algo en los ojos del joven que se veía tan intimidante pero a la vez angustiante, desesperado por encontrar a alguien y aquello lo reflejaban sus movimientos por toda la pista, moviendo sus manos desesperadas como si buscara retener a alguien mientras con la otra balanceaba una katana invisible.

El público ahogó sus chillidos.

Era una música sin voz pero no hacía falta saber la letra para que la piel de los presentes se encrespara. Cuando empezó el primer toque fuerte el joven se alzó en un perfecto triple Axel, cayó limpiamente. Y continúo aquella desesperada búsqueda.

Le continuó con saltos simples donde levantaba una pierna en noventa grados con elegancia. Luego se deslizaba separando las piernas lanzando su mano. Nuevamente su mano giraba como si sostuviera una katana, a la vez que giraba con su pierna elevada.

El silbido de la música fue recibido por un salto cuádruple del joven, cayendo con gracia, solo para nuevamente alzar su mano intentando alcanzar a alguien invisible.

Y vinieron los golpes seguidos de música coronados por una combinación del joven, triple- simple - triple. El público lo ovacionó, hizo un Ina Bauer al igual que su compañera llevando complicadamente el cuello y su cabeza hacia atrás, pero con los brazos abiertos. Solo para que en el siguiente cambió de música volviera su posición para girar al ritmo moribunda de la canción lento hasta abajo como si se hundiera en el fango.

El público estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero aquello solo había sido una parte de su desesperada historia. Viktor sonrió desde su posición ansioso por ver las reacciones de todos sobre su estudiante. Yuuri le había contado la historia de esa música, era sin duda trágica y hermosa: Un joven que busca a su alma gemela pues hicieron una promesa de encontrarse en la siguiente vida, pero termina matando por error y las jugadas de otros a su alma gemela sin saberlo por lo que continúa buscándola a través de muchas guerras. A Viktor se le erizó la piel cuando escuchó, recuerda que abrazó muchísimo a su Yuuri.

La música cambió, se volvió más oscura, fuerte y rápida, primero siguieron pasos rápidos casi como si corriera desesperado, envuelto en las peleas, poco a poco se preparó para girar en demenciales espirales sin tregua sobre su eje. Giró con sus manos y pie al lado, apoyados en la otra pierna que lo sostenía, luego la elevó por encima de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía girando con fuerza sin descanso. De pronto soltó su pierna y dejó de girar.

A cada cambio de música le siguieron cambios de pasos desesperados, primero saltos simples y un salto donde sus piernas se abrieron en 180 grados en el aire solo para caer perfectamente sobre sus dos pies, un par de giros con la pierna en 90, y deslizarse mientras estaba en cuclillas. Antes del último tono preparó su cuerpo y al instante del tono clavó un cuádruple loop perfectamente.

Para el final donde todo el público no podía respirar en paz, el chico giró a mucha velocidad, se encogió sobre sí mismo hasta formar un caparazón con su espalda, solo para elevarse y girar con dos pies mientras su mano elevaba y rogaba a sus kamis por encontrar a esa persona, sus manos se llevaron al rostro y siguió girando más lentamente hasta terminar, se agachó y se puso en posición de desenvainar una katana con la mirada decidida a seguir buscando a su persona especial.

Aunque no lo estaba viviendo en vivo, todos en la casa de Yuuri aplaudieron. Nuevamente Lev tuvo que consolar a su madre quien parecía querer estar ahí al lado de Viktor para poder abrazarlo.

Conmovidos vieron como alumno y maestro se brindaron un afectuoso abrazo, la muchacha alfa también abrazó a su compañero y rival. El público estaba extasiado. Ellos habían sido invitados para ser los teloneros de las grandes estrellas pero sin duda se habían robado los corazones de los fans. Viktor no podía sentirse más feliz. Una victoria más en su carrera como entrenador, los medios de comunicación tendrían que darle crédito a sus pupilos como patinadores y a él como entrenador.

—Wow todos quedamos increíblemente extasiados con tus alumnos, Viktor. ¿Algunas palabras para tu familia en Japón?

El entrenador sonrío

—Lev-chan, cuida de mama, seguro está llorando. Yurio deja de ser tan tsundere y cuida de ambos—Rio

Mientras Lev asentía muy firmemente al pedido televisado de su padre, Yuuri le llamaba "Viktor no baka" mientras Yurio despotricaba contra él marcando su número sin importarle que el Star on Ice de ese día aun no acabara.

—Maldito anciano tengo mi reputación, estúpido, te crees demasiado. Pero la venganza es dulce—Murmuraba el omega rubio.

...

Lev y los pequeños se pasaron toda la siguiente semana concentrados en sus propias rutinas, entrenando sin parar. Yurio los vigilaba con Beka a su lado.

— ¿Maestro, está bien?

El omega hijo de Leo y Ji le estaba presentando los pasos que él le había pedido mostrar. El omega era sin duda una promesa, Yurio estaba seguro que tendría muchas competencias a su favor. Finalmente Tian se había puesto bajo su tutela. Mientras Arthit se repartía entre la tutela de Beka y la suya, aunque siempre entre ambos se daban recomendaciones y sugerencias. Hacían un buen equipo sin duda.

—Bien, Tian, aunque creo que puedes hacerlo mejor—Respondió serio.

Tian era un omega que gustaba de los retos, parecía esforzarse mucho aunque también desbordaba natural encanto.

—Ya estoy listo.

Lev llegó con su polera negra y sus patines cubiertos por sus protectores. Yurio pudo ver por un momento a sus amigos tan perfectamente reflejados, sonrío.

—Bien, Lev, demuéstranos lo que tienes.

Y lo hizo, como siempre, lograba entusiasmarlo tanto que deseaba pronto que llegue la fecha donde se luciría por completo.

Sus giros, sus saltos comenzaban a verse fáciles, las transiciones entre saltos siempre reflejaban la coquetería propia del pirata que quería interpretar. Yurio observaba todo abrazándose a sí mismo intentando aplacar la emoción que el crecimiento de Lev le llenaba. A su lado, su nuevo alumno omega también observaba sumergido en la historia que Lev recreaba con su cuerpo. Se sintió comprendido pero también un poco invadido e inseguro. Lo descartó, estaría bien para Lev tener alguien de su mismo talento apoyándolo sin ser competencia ya que Tian competía para categoría omega y Lev para alfa. Y aun así, una angustia crecía en su interior.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido del espectáculo sobre hielo. El clima en Hasetsu iba caldeándose lentamente, dejando las lloviznas y los fríos vientos. Yuuri se ponía cada vez más ansioso; sin embargo se sentía mucho más animado de apoyar a sus alumnos, ayudar a su pequeño y los hijos de su amigo en sus clases de inglés y otros cursos

Aquella tarde, Yuuri había llegado de compras con Lev, a quien había recogido de las clases con Yurio, el ruso se había quedado entrenando a Tian y ayudando a Otabek con las rutinas de los otros niños ; sin embargo, a solo unos días de tener que partir a Canadá, Yuuri necesitaba una maleta de viaje, Lev había estado entusiasmado en ayudarle.

Por su parte, Yurio no paró de repartirle consejos y amenazas de que no cediera ante los seguros acosos de su esposo luego de la presentación. Yuuri esperaba ser fuerte, pues solo estaba soportando la distancia por medio de llamadas, no comentaban nada de su relación sino que habían iniciado a contarse sus días, a comentar los avances de su cachorro. Agradecía que Viktor no insistiera en darle apodos cariñosos y que le otorgase su espacio, pero sinceramente su espíritu se quebrantaba cuando veía los ojos anhelantes de Viktor, él tenía tanto poder en su mirada que Yuuri sentía que lo podía desarmar fácilmente.

El taxi los había llevado hasta Yutopia, madre e hijo bajaron del auto.

Vio ahí parado y dudoso a alguien muy bien arreglado, con un vestuario que no era común en aquella región, tenía un porte sofisticado. Yuuri pudo notar con su olfato que se trataba de un omega. Quizá era un cliente dudoso o algún turista perdido.

—Disculpe, ¿está perdido?—Intervino con respeto.

Su cachorro pronto sintió el aura tan agria que desprendía el omega por lo que se apretó al saco de Yuri. Yuri también se sintió mejor cuando olfateo el saco que tenía puesto el cual le pertenecía a Viktor. El sujeto con el lujoso abrigo se giró levemente. Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido reconociéndolo a pesar de los años. Aunque se veía mucho más serio si eso era posible.

— ¿Seung?—Preguntó.

—Ahh así que eres tú, Katsuki—Vio como paraba levemente su nariz olfateándolo, mientras su ojos le analizaban despectivo—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan bajo de ser el amante de Pichit y apestar a preñado de tu alfa.

Su hijo se tensó, sintió su cuerpito apretarse contra él, sus ojos buscaban respuesta. Yuuri ardió en enojo. Seung se había atrevido a insultar su fidelidad frente a su cachorro.

—Pichit no es mi amante, así que tranquiliza tus celos, Seung. Estoy preñado de mi alfa, y estas en mi hogar, mi ciudad natal, te exijo lo respetes.

Lev observó con admiración como su padre omega se paraba sumamente recto incluso alzando el mentón ligeramente, arraizado firme en la tierra, enfrentando a aquel omega. Para Lev, aquel omega era agraciado pero estaba seguro que su mami era mucho más guapo. Se sintió bien al sentir su aroma protector.

—Vengo a ver a mis hijos, Katsuki.

—Ahora uso el apellido de mi alfa, Nikiforov, mi alfa destino, el padre de mis cachorros. Te lo recuerdo porque pareces olvidarlo intencionalmente. —Agregó serio y firme.

—Nimiedades. ¿Dónde se encuentran Arthit y Bae?

—Oh… ¿usted es la madre de mis amigos?

Seung bajo la mirada hacia el menor, sonrío, era una viva imagen del alfa de aquel japonés. De alguna manera se sentía celoso de que Katsuki sí tuviera a un alfa tan digno, un puro al igual que Katsuki, famoso, rico, talentoso, coincidía con los comentarios, Viktor era mucho más de lo que merecía Katsuki. Pero lo que más le enfurecía era a pesar de los innumerables insultos que había recibido por unirse a Viktor, todos sabían en el fondo que ambos eran pareja destinada.

—Pichit aún no llega de trabajar, recogerá a sus hijos del Ice Castle y regresara, ya no debe de tardar si gustas puedes esperar adentro.

Yuuri como todo japonés era amable, fríamente cordial pero lo era. Con la ayuda de su cachorro llevó los paquetes dentro, y le sirvió un té a Seung quien se sentó, observando curioso el lugar donde su ex amante había llevado a los niños

El japonés mandó a su hijo a tomar un reconfortante baño; de hecho le dio permiso de usar los baños termales. Lev aun curioso aceptó pues realmente su cuerpo necesitaba ese nivel de descanso.

Yuuri permaneció sentado sin amilanarse pues estaba en su territorio, además que solo por cortesía le había permitido ingresar a la salita de espera y es que como omega sentía cierto repelús ante el abandono que había cometida contra sus hijos.

— ¡Yuri! Ya llegamos. —Se escuchó una voz jovial.

—Señor Nikiforov le trajimos...

Tanto Pichit como sus dos hijos se quedaron petrificados por la vista del coreano. Solo Bae corrió hacia los brazos del coreano y se lanzó sobre ellos, aunque Seung respondió fríamente, en verdad se sentía emocionado aunque decepcionado de no obtener lo mismo de Arthit.

—Te dije que me diera las fechas—Murmuró Pichit borrando la sonrisa con la que había ingresado a la casa.

—No tengo porque hacerlo, yo también soy su padre. —Respondió Seung

— ¡Que haces aquí, Seung?

Para sorpresa de todos quien había hablado era Arthit, quien no podía separar su mirada de su madre.

Yuuri, quien siempre había permanecido pendiente de aquellos niños como cualquier omega era sorprendente pero a la vez triste ver los ojos de aquellos niños, los tenían rojizos. Seguramente reteniendo con mucho fuerza de voluntad el llanto. Incluso Arthit que había alzado su voz contra su padre omega.

No era común, de hecho el lazo entre cachorro alfa y padre omega era mucho más fuerte por la misma protección que los alfas transmitían ante todos los omegas de su alrededor, pero era un caso muy especial.

—Arthit, no llames por su nombre a tu madre. Sigue siéndolo a pesar de todo. —Comentó Pichit.

Seung aún seguía sorprendido de la forma en que su cachorro le había tratado, le había dolido, demasiado.

— ¿Cómo es que estas criándolo, Pichit?—Reclamó.

—Mi padre...—Habló el pequeño.

—Pichit, Arthit, Seung deben de calmarse.

Para sorpresa del omega coreano, su ex amante y su hijo alfa se calmaron al olfatear el dulce aroma maternal de Katsuki. Aquello lo irritó más; sin embargo, no podría responderle, no era su hogar ni su territorio, la casa de Katsuki estaba fuertemente inundado por muchos aromas, de omegas pero había dos fuertes aromas a alfa por todo el lugar, marcando una protección para los omegas y cachorros del lugar, con seguridad uno de esos aromas pertenecía a Nikiforov, quien aunque no se encontraba ahí, de esa manera advertía a quien pensase en hacer daño a su familia.

—Creo que necesitan espacio para hablar. Seung, Pichit, no olviden que es un momento de padres e hijos no de ex amantes. Ustedes pueden hablar después. —Razonó el japonés.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, no quería que vieras esto, es tu casa y ya he abusado demasiado de ti, de tu familia y de la autoridad de Viktor.

—No te preocupes. —Respondió a su amigo. —Seung ¿vas a hospedarte en Yutopia?—Preguntó Yuri.

El omega coreano asintió.

—Bien, tu equipaje. — Respondió el omega japonés.

—Mandaré un mensaje a mis guardaespaldas que lo traigan en un momento.

—Está bien, nos avisas para que mi hermana te registre como huésped del hotel. Los dejo solos, entonces.

Pichit le veía con la mirada buscando que lo saque de ahí por el momento. Yuuri suspiro un poco nervioso, sabía que Pichit era un alfa poco común o quizás era para no formar imágenes ilusionadas de familia que Pihit había evitado salir juntos los cuatro.

—Pichit, quizás debas de dejar solos a los niños, seguro quieren contarle muchas cosas a Seung.

—Eh si, debo determinar con las habitaciones de los niños.

Yuuri salió de la salita seguido de Pichit, quien se mantuvo silencioso. El tailandés necesitaba respirar un poco de aire puro antes de volver a vigilar que todo fuera bien entre los niños y Seung, debía de conversar seriamente con Arthit, aunque no podía culparlo, él también había estado furioso porque hizo llorar a Bae.

—Gracias por todo, Yuri. —Susurró el alfa.

—No te preocupes, tranquilízate antes de volver.

—No puedo...—Susurró frunciendo el ceño y apretando su cabeza contra sus manos. —Huele a su alfa, no puedo soportarlo. —Retorció su polera.

—Pichit...—Susurró acobijándolo maternalmente en su pecho.

—Huele a él, tan fuerte y aunque este cubierta sé que la marca de aquel alfa está ahí en su cuello,

—Vamos, Pichit, debes de calmarte, no puedes permitir que te afecte así luego de tanto tiempo—Intentó animarlo, su amigo siempre lo lograba pero Yuri se sentía miserablemente incapaz de hacerlo. Quizá debería de llamar a Ji y Leo, ellos eran mejores en ese ámbito.

De pronto su amigo emitió una risa.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Solo que es muy gracioso como te esfuerzas por intentar motivarme, gracias Yuuri, no sé qué haría sin ti, Ji y Leo. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho mis hijos y yo.

—Pichit, tu eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. No sé qué tan capaz hubiera sido Leo solo Y aunque Viktor se vea tan perfecto, siempre me decía que no podría con Lev solo y a veces cuando veía los juegos riesgosos que hacía con Lev cuando tenía tres años en la pista realmente creía que si no estaba yo para calmarlo se hubieran accidentado

Pichit río, no había sido fácil cargar con sus hijos de un lado a otro solo, pero la recompensa eran ellos mismos y ahora por fin los vería brillar en lo que amaban así que se daba por bien servido.

—Bueno, regresaré a vigilar que Seung no sea tan insensible y que Arthit no pierda la paciencia.

—Yo voy a vigilar que Lev no se quedé dormido en las aguas termales.

—Con cuidado, Yuuri que mi ahijado esta pequeñito dentro tuyo.

Yuuri rio sonrojado por el comentario, asintió.

Mientras tanto, Seung permanecía sentado un tanto incomodo recibiendo la mirada penetrante de su hijo alfa quien no se sentaba, mientras Bae estaba muy junto a él contándole sobre la escuela y Lev.

—Arthit, no deberías permanecer parado cundo yo estoy sentado es de mala educación

El joven alfa aun con los brazos cruzados no respondió ni se movió de su lugar, Bae sintiendo terror de que su padre omega se marchara rápidamente, se puso de pie y jaló del brazo a su hermano hasta hacerlo sentar. Con los ojos le suplico que no espante a su "madre".

—No me explicaron porque dejaron Corea, siento que aquí en Japón se han perdido las buenas costumbres que en mi país aún se conservan.

— ¿No fue para usted mejor?—Replicó con saña el alfa.

—¿De que hablas?

—A su esposo no le agradábamos, a sus padres tampoco. Y usted era criticado, además se especulaba que estaba buscando darle un hijo a su esposo; cuando se presentó la oportunidad nos fuimos por que no deseábamos incomodarlo.

Seung no pudo negarlo pues era cierto, las cosas para él y su familia fueron mejor cuando los niños se fueron de Corea hace ya algunos años.

—Y bien ¿tenemos ya un hermano?—Preguntó Arthit serio.

—No, se los hubiera informado.—Respondió Seung sintiéndose avergonzado.

—De acuerdo.

Seung se sentía incapaz de estrechar los lazos con su hijo alfa, este era pequeño pero sin lugar a dudas ya tenía un carácter bien formado. Por otro lado, su hijo beta había adoptado sin darse cuenta el carácter de los omegas, pero era el único que le veía con cariño y anhelo. Se sintió un poco culpable de haberlo lastimado.

—Bae ¿aun quieres nacionalizarte como coreano?

El omega coreano había querido darlos a luz en Japón pues quería librar a sus hijos de la presión social que aun cundía muy poderosa en Corea, en su familia. Además que aunque le diera celos sabía que Katsuki iba a estar ahí para su ex amante.

— ¡Sí!

Los ojos de Bae tenía un brillo destellante.

—No lo hagas, Bae.

El niño se alejó levemente pues se había sentido rechazado. Seung se dejó llevar por su instinto omega y presionó su cabeza suavemente con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Arthit se sorprendió de aquel gesto y pronto sintió necesidad de también obtenerlo.

—No es porque no me sienta orgulloso, represente a mi país como patinador en su momento, pero has nacido en Japón debes de representar con orgullo a Japón en tu categoría, Bae.

El niño se relajó, a pesar de ser un beta podía sentir el suave aroma de su madre, seguramente Arthit, gracias a sus instintos más desarrollados, podía sentirlo mejor, pero para el niño beta era suficiente, quería seguir restregándose contra la mano de su madre.

Pichit luego de vigilar en silencio las acciones de Seung y sus hijos ingresó, el omega de inmediato alejó la mano de su hijo como si se sintiera descubierto, tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. El tailandés se preguntó porque se avergonzaba de verse maternal ¿ o acaso era por él? No debía de hacerse ilusiones, no podía haber nada entre ellos, absolutamente nada.

—Déjenme hablar con su madre, niños—Comentó el alfa con su voz dulce que los niños tanto reconocían.

Arthit tomó la mano de su hermano y juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida del salón.

—Vayan a las aguas termales si lo desean, Lev está ahí. —Sugirió Pichit.

Arthit sintió y sacó a su hermano de ahí. Ambos necesitaban relajarse demasiado.

—Bien, Seung, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

El omega desvío la mirada levemente, le costaba ver la mirada de Pichit. Cuando eran jóvenes y tuvieron aquella ventura este era demasiado empalagoso y protector, era difícil verlo serio cuando seguramente para sus amigos seguían siendo el de siempre.

—Dos semanas. Tengo negocios que tratar en Saga, en realidad mi hospedaje está ahí. Ya sabes esta es una zona de mucha confluencia china, coreana y japonesa. Mi negocio es la moda, tenemos sucursales por Saga.

— ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar de hospedaje? ¿No va a ser más difícil?

—Quiero verlos un poco más. Solo eso.—Respondió desviando la mirada sospechosamente.

Pichit estaba curioso, hizo un mohín que le pareció tierno a Seung. Pero en apariencia continuaba viéndose impasible

—Ok, por mí no hay problema. Solo no los lastimes. Hablaré con ellos para que no se hagan muchas esperanzas.

—Sé que van a debutar este año. —Intervino el coreano.

—Lo harán, puedes verlos entrenar. Están siendo entrenados por Otabek Altin con ayuda y asesoría de Yuri Plisetsky

—No debe ser barato.

—No es caro, somos buenos amigos.

—Déjame ayudarte con los gastos—Inquirió Seung

—No

— ¿Por qué? Soy su padre omega, nunca me has dejado aportar en ellos, sé que tienes un buen trabajo pero estoy seguro que no lo suficiente o no estarías viviendo de arrimado aquí. Yo puedo pagarles…

—Para tu información, no estoy aquí por falta de dinero, Seung, solo porque no dan prioridad a padres solteros en la venta de viviendas y porque creí bueno para ellos que contaran con más personas y ha funcionado, se tratan con Lev como hermanos y eso a ha ayudado a Bae mucho.

—Bien, pero insistiré, tengo derecho ¿Por qué no puedo aportar? ¿Por ser omega?

—Por qué el dinero proviene de tu marido, Seung por ello

Seung no pudo responder al respecto, era cierto que el negocio lo administraba él, pero por supuesto que al principio inicio con capital de su marido.

—Aun así, son mis hijos quiero ayudarles.

De improviso su mano fue tomada por Pichit, no pudo soltarse, su cuerpo se tensó no sabía si rechazarlo o no.

—Entonces, apóyalos, es lo único que ellos necesitan de ti.

Había sido un impulso que el alfa recién notó que era incorrecto al ver la expresión pálida del omega. Se sentía bien tomar su mano a pesar de todo, pero se separó lentamente no deseando soltarla. Hacia donde le guiaban sus impulsos era incorrecto, Seung ya tenía un alfa…ambos permanecieron en silencio.

...

Yuuri sobaba la cabeza de su hijo que dejaba escapar dulces sonidos desde su garganta, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo ante las gentiles manos de su madre. No había nada mejor que aquellas caricias.

—Hey, Lev, no vayas a quedarte dormido eh..—Sonrió Yuri.

—Se siente bien, oka-san.

Yuuri continuó sobando su cabeza sin parar hasta formar espuma. Le había encontrado haciéndose un lío con lavar su cabello así que se ofreció a lavarlo. Le recordaba demasiado a Viktor. Y es que si bien los baños públicos estaban divididos entre alfas y omegas, el hospedaje también poseía baños privados para los clientes que pedían habitaciones familiares. Y tal como Viktor deseó ellos poseían también baños privados. Pues Viktor obviamente deseaba tomar baños a solas con su omega. Yuri lo agradecía, le gustaba estar a solas con su familia y ahora amigos.

—Ya está, Lev, ahora ve y metete al agua.

—Umm, okasan continua—Emitió un pequeño gruñido de disgusto.

Lev era hedonista, demasiado similar a Viktor.

—Lev, ya está listo tu cabello. Haber te ayudaré a enjuagarte.

Lev movió sus piernas agradecido. Yuuri tenía una toalla envolviendo sus partes bajas, era realmente pudoroso de cualquier forma. Su cachorro, por otro lado, estaba completamente desnudo. Tomó un poco de agua y con un pocillo empezó a enjuagar el cabello de Lev. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco a un lado de las aguas calientes termales.

Ya listo, le mandó a meterse a las aguas calientes. Lev lo disfruto.

—Oka-san metete conmigo.

Yuri sonrió

—En un momento, déjame enjuagarme.

El omega pensó en Viktor, imaginando que él se haría cargo de lavarle el cabello, sonrió ante ese recuerdo, poco a poco los recuerdos desagradables se difuminaban. Necesitaba tanto a su alfa, aun así pondría en práctica el consejo de Yurio.

Veía chapotear a su hijo tan inquieto como siempre. Pronto ingresaron los niños de Pichit, estos comenzaron a bañarse para ingresar a los baños termales. Yuuri decidió ingresar a los otros baños, su estancias estaba divididas en dos partes.

—Tengan cuidado niños, cualquier cosa me avisan.

Se dirigió a su fuente e ingresó, se relajó cerrando levemente los ojos, siempre atento a la otra fuente...

—Hey, Katsudon, no te duermas—Le interrumpió cuando casi cae atrapado en dulces sueños.

— ¡Yurio!

Yurio ya estaba con los cabellos amarrados. Este chasqueó la lengua se deshizo la toalla e ingresó a la misma fuente que él.

—Vi que el ex de Pichit llegó, el ambiente era tan asquerosamente tenso—Bufó Yurio apoyándose sobre el borde.

—Lo sé.

—Que desagradable.

Yuuri se quedó pensativo, el tiempo que Seung se quedaría ahí seguramente sería corto, y Yurio no parecía llevarlo con gusto. Bueno, Seung no se quedaría en la casa donde todos ellos vivian sino en el hotel como cualquier huésped que Yutopia albergaba, aunque de igual manera lo tendrían cerca.

—Yurio ¿no nos acompañarías a Canadá? Pienso llevarme a Lev.

—Ahh quieres una niñera para cuando te revuelques con el vejestorio.—Acusó relajado.

— ¡No es así!—Se ruborizó el japonés metiéndose más debajo del agua

Yurio río pasando la toalla húmeda por la frente

—Lo había pensado. —Sonrío—No voy a permitir que ese vejestorio te coma tan rápido, pero como eres débil necesitarás mi ayuda.

—Gracias, Yurio.

—Pero, Lev no puede perder clases. —Replicó el rubio mientras se pasaba nuevamente una pequeña toalla blanca húmeda por su frente.

—Solo serían dos días. Ya he hablado con el director. Hubiera sido diferente si íbamos todo el tiempo que dura el Star on Ice.

—Sí, supongo—Respondió Yurio un poco distraído, subiendo sus manos por encima de la orilla de la fuente.

—Puedes llevar a Otabek, Yurio—Comento el japonés con un tono cómplice.

—Katsudon, no pasa nada así que no hables en ese tonillo molesto.

—Pero Yurio….debes darte cuenta que Otabek no te ve solo como un amigo

—Él siempre ha sido respetuoso, katsudon, me siento bien como estamos. Además ahora tiene un gran deber con los hijos de Pichit y la hija de Leo, está realmente retrasado a pesar de mi ayuda. Sin embargo creo que podrá ayudarlos. —Finalizó cerrando los ojos.

Yuuri sonrío levemente. Yurio era bastante diferente, pero no le forzaría. No todos los omegas tienen que desear tener una familia. Bueno, él no lo deseaba como prioridad, estaba tan hundido cuando se encontró con Viktor que su mente estaba avocada a qué hacer con su vida. No a tener pareja o cachorros, incluso no se sentía lo suficientemente atractivo para atraer a un alfa. Pero luego todo sucedió tan naturalmente, dejó escapar poco a poco los instintos de su omega que resonaban con los de Viktor como alfa.

Pero no tenía que ser así para Yurio, este parecía cómodo con su vida actual.

—Bueno, sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré, todos aquí. Además que Lev te extrañaría si dejases de ser su entrenador.

Yurio abrió los ojos, para sorpresa de Yuuri este se había sonrojado.

—Bueno, ese mocoso puede estar tranquilo, planeo torturarlo por mucho tiempo hasta que te supere a ti y a Viktor e incluso a mí.

—Estoy seguro que Lev así lo quiere y que lo lograran. Gracias, Yurio. Además, aun estás joven, te queda una larga carrera como patinador de exhibición. ¿Vas a participar en el Star on Ice de enero?

—Sí, aunque tendré que coordinar con los entrenamientos de los mocosos. —Exhaló. —Gracias Katsudon

Yuuri asintió con firmeza y ambos disfrutaron del silencio solo roto por las risas lejanas de los niños al otro lado.

...

Llegó el día, luego de muchas horas de viaje, Yuri, Lev y Yurio llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Vancouver. En él, no solo Viktor los esperaba sino que algunos miembros de la prensa estaban listos para asaltarlos.

El clima era húmedo, Yuuri lo sentía con solo respirar. Yurio acostumbrado a los gélidos días de Rusia llevaba simplemente una casaca encima de su polera siempre conservando su estilo propio. Yuuri por otro lado cubría su boca con una mascarilla igual que su cachorro.

Vancouver era una de las pocas ciudades de Canadá con un clima menos frío y para el Star on Ice, ya en mayo, el clima se había vuelto menos indulgente pues el verano se acercaba.

Luego de esperar sus equipajes, acomodarlos en un carrito, empujaron hasta la salida, los flashes, saludos de bienvenida de familias hacia su recién llegados no tardaron en causarles impacto. Yuuri buscó rápidamente a su marido.

Lo encontró, este estaba siendo custodiado por la prensa, pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Yuuri, su expresión cambió. El corazón de Yuuri se paralizo para luego comenzar a latir más rápidamente, su garganta buscaba aire, se quitó la mascarilla y apretó el carrito cohibido y anhelante.

Fue su cachorro quien rompió ese inquietante momento en que ambos no sabían si lanzarse hacia el otro o no.

— ¡Papa!

Lev no perdió ni un segundo más, corrió hasta su padre y se lanzó a él. Viktor lo recibió gustoso, apretándolo contra él y cargándolo para risas del menor.

—Que guapo te ves, bebe. Seguro Yurio te escogió la ropa.—Bromeó el alfa.

—Agradece, anciano. —Saludó el rubio.

—Me da gusto verte, también Yurio.

Aun cargando a su cachorro, Viktor buscó con la mirada a su pareja, este permanecía frente a él aun apretando el carrito.

—¡Oh Dios mío! salúdense de una puta vez—Exclamó Yurio. Tomo a Lev de los brazos de Viktor y lo bajó.

—Vamos, enano, vayamos avanzando.

Viktor agradeció con la mirada a Yurio, quien se adelantó con el menor hablando mientras empujaban el carrito del equipaje de los tres. Yuuri tenía la mirada hacia abajo, tímido. Pero un flash lo asaltó. Eran los periodistas que intentaban acercarse a preguntar por qué de aquel recibimiento.

Yuuri sabiendo que sería la comidilla y viendo que Viktor se controlaba para abrazarlo, se lanzó a él, refugiándose en su pecho. Viktor lo recibió con gusto, riendo emocionado.

—Todo va estar bien, Yuuri. Vas a volver amarme, me encargaré de eso.

El omega asintió, ronroneando al volver a sentir el aroma de su marido. Lo veía bien, lo cual le alegraba, pero también Mila y Sala le habían comentado lo mucho que entrenaba Viktor. No quería que se dañara.

—Sé que me vas a sorprender como siempre. Mi Viktor.

Viktor lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo que sus energía ya drenadas por ejercicio se reponían. Si tenía a su Yuuri viéndolo con admiración y amor nada podría fallar, lograría hasta lo que otros creían imposible. Iba a defender su título de rey pero no solo eso, iba a defender su amor por Yuuri.

Luego de que finalmente alfa y omega se sintieron reconfortados por medio del largo abrazo que compartieron, se reunieron con Yurio y Lev, quienes ya iban más adelante y habían sido intervenidos por un grupo de periodistas. Yuuri se dejaba llevar por Viktor de la mano, no deseaba que el escándalo creciera por lo que le iba a permitir ese pequeño lujo.

El omega ruso se desenvolvía bastante bien frente a la prensa, luego ser la estrella del patinaje sobre hielo omega durante tantos años, enfrentar preguntas quisquillosas era bastante simple.

Para comodidad de Yurio era una de aquellas revistas serias que antes de preguntar algo incómodo quedaban en tratos con el artista, solo le preguntaban acerca de la carrera de su aprendiz y a quienes veía como potenciales rivales a vencer.

Cuando Yuuri y Viktor llegaron hasta ellos, la periodista les saludo les pidió algunos comentarios y quedó resuelto. Lev saltó hacia la mano de su padre y este la tomó sin problema.

Yurio y Yuuri habían reservado una suite para su hospedaje en un hotel cercano al que se hospedaba Viktor. Y es que él como participante y miembro del staff del evento debía permanecer en el hotel asignado. Acompañó a su familia a su hotel y se despidió de su dulce pareja. Le costó dejarlo, sin embargo Yurio se encargó de "invitarlo" a dejarlos solos.

Finalmente el 18 de mayor llegó, la última fecha del Star on Ice. En el enorme centro deportivo, el Rogers Arena. Las entradas se habían agotado sumamente rápido, pero Yuri, Lev y Yurio tenían asientos VIP. Los directores del evento querían tener presente a la familia del Rey del Hielo presente, las cámaras de la prensa estaban enfocadas en ellos, especialmente en Yuri debían de grabar sus reacciones a cómo diera lugar.

El evento dio inicio con un baile grupal de todos los patinadores a excepción de Viktor. Yuuri, Yurio y Lev disfrutaron mucho, saludaron a lo lejos a los pupilos de Viktor así como a Mila y Sala.

Una a una, las presentaciones que ya habían visto por TV se presentó. Animaron a cada uno y deliraron con el precioso dúo que hicieron Sala y Mila.

La tensión cayó sobre todo los presentes. Sobre todo Yuuri sintió su corazón enturbiarse, sintió un poco de mareo por la angustia, su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Las luces se oscurecieron dándole misterio a la última presentación del show. Todos en el estado estaban entusiasmados y ansiosos.

—Lo hará, papa, lo hará—Intentó calmar Lev a su madre.

Lentamente las luces fueron encendiéndose en tonos azules dejando ver a una persona en el centro del escenario, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, su rostro ladeado hacia su derecha, dejando que el fleco cubriera parte de su rostro. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca la cual dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho lampiño y pálido, sacando suspiros de muchos omegas alrededor, solo decorado con una cadena sencilla. Su pantalón era negro elegante, afirmaba su cuerpo con sensualidad.

Una suave tonada se dejó escuchar, las manos de Viktor fueron hacia su rostro con elegancia, apretaron su rostro con dolor.

 _ **No me abandones así,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hablando solo de ti,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue**_ _._ _  
_

Su cara se fue elevando hacia el cielo, sus ojos tenían una expresión adolorida, incluso llorosa y arrepentida. Abrió sus brazos dejando indefenso su pecho, giro sus brazos con elegancia por sobre su cabeza desesperado, para luego llevar sus brazos hacia adelante y apuntar hacia su pecho como si recibiera una estocada mortal.

 _ **Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **recuperemos lo que se ha perdido**_ _ **  
**_

Al ritmo de la música giró. Se deslizó por el hielo hacia atrás siempre con una expresión de anhelo en su mirada. Mientras su mano buscaba tomar una mano que no estaba presente.

 _ **Regresa a mí,**_

Se deslizó mientras sus piernas se separaban y flexionaban con una rodilla hacia delante, siempre con la mano alzada, buscando estrechar la de una pareja inexistente.

 _ **Quiéreme otra vez,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dime que sí,**_

Ayudado con su pierna libre dio un triple salcow. Cayo con fuerza pero sin descuidar cada movimiento pulido, en su rostro no se mitigaba el anhelo por la persona amada. Por Yuuri, a quien rogaba por una nueva oportunidad.

 **Yo no quiero llorar,** **  
** **regresa a mí…**

Dio un salto de medio bucle, sencillo pero hermoso, añadido con una de sus últimas marcas personales, alzar la pierna al costado en medio salto, otorgándole una mayor dificultad que siempre hacía abrir la boca de sorpresa al público.

 **Extraño el amor que se fue,** **  
** **extraño la dicha también,**

Flexionó su pierna derecha hacia adelante, dejando su rodilla como guía de su cuerpo mientras su otra pierna se extendía hacia atrás. Alzo las manos y se deslizó por la pista buscando entre el público a quien amaba, llamándolo, arrodillándose ante él por su perdón y su amor.

 _ **quiero que vuelvas a mi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y me vuelvas a querer.**_

Se levantó, alzó su pierna hacia atrás y la sostuvo con su mano de la punta de la cuchilla del patín.

 _ **No puedo más si tu no estas,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tienes que llegar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado**_ …

Patinó con más fuerza cuando la música ascendía dejando entrever que el coro sorprendería todos.

 _ **Regresa a mí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **quiéreme otra vez,**_

Con la misma fuerza que la voz de los cantantes, Viktor se apoyó en su rodilla derecha y dio sendas vueltas, mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro como si llorara de desesperación.

 _ **Borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dime que si,**_

Nuevamente dio dos vueltas más sostenido de su rodilla en el hielo girando pulcramente y llenado la audiencia de gemidos lastimeros.

Por su parte Yuri no podía contener su llanto por más tiempo. Se levantó y gritó el nombre de Viktor, quien lo escuchó, apretó más su rostro entre sus manos.

 _ **Yo no quiero llorar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **regresa a mí…**_

Se puso de pie con gracia, para alzarse a deslizarse por el hielo arrodillado mientras golpeaba este con los puños expresando más su desesperación por tener a su amado en sus brazos.

 _ **No me abandones así,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hablando solo de ti,**_

Se puso de pie nuevamente, movió sus manos suavemente mientras se deslizaba delicadamente abrazándose así mismo, dando una sensación de vacío.

 _ **Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Regresa a mí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **quiéreme otra vez,**_

Viktor sentía la presencia de Yuuri, había escuchado su llamado, a pesar de los numerosos aromas era capaz de sentir el de su pareja. Le estaba observando y él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que se arriesgaría así mismo por él.

La música fue ascendiendo. Todo el público tenía la sensación de que una enorme sorpresa les dejaría ver el rey del hielo.

 _ **Borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dime que sí,**_

La patinada hacia atrás, lo postura corporal. Yuuri la conocía perfectamente. Quería gritar que se detuviera, pero solo quedo enmudecido al igual que todo el público que tan bien conocía aquel salto.

 _ **Yo no quiero llorar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí**_

 _ **Dime que sí, dime que si**_

Viktor se elevó, y dio los cuatro giros y medio que muy pocos habían alcanzado a lograr, formando así su cuádruple Axel. Uno de sus pasos marca en su última temporada como patinador. Uno de los saltos más difíciles de hacer.

 **Regresa a mí, regresa a mí**

Cayó perfectamente o eso vio el público, Yuuri sentía que su corazón se había paralizado un momento. Pero cuando vio que su esposo cayó perfectamente se puso de pie aplaudiendo aunque la música llegaba una fase más dónde Viktor simplemente se arrodillaba y cubría su rostro lleno de sufrimiento.

El estadio estaba ardiendo de emoción lágrimas y aplausos. Para todos quedó claro que solo el rey del hielo podría interpretar con tanta emoción, que realmente era patinaje artístico. No existía en la categoría alfa alguien que pudiera exponer tanto sentimiento.

Viktor sabía que ese salto no debió hacerlo, había preparado hacer un triple axel nuevamente para no forzar a su cuerpo pero cuando sintió a su pareja, su cuerpo, su alfa interno quería demostrarle su fuerza, su capacidad protectora y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él. Un Axel era un salto difícil pues era un salto engañoso que requería dar media vuelta más, con lo cual un cuádruple era en realidad cuatro vueltas y media. Él lo había logrado en el último año que compitió. Yuuri y Yurio llegaron a lograrlo. De los alfa solo JJ lo intentó casi lográndolo, pero no con la misma gracia que él, comentaban los entendidos.

Sentía todo su cuerpo apretarle, sus pulmones no alcanzaban el suficiente oxígeno, se sentía sofocado. Su tobillo pulsaba, estaba seguro que al menos se había desgarrado un musculo o se le había inflamado. Le dolía la espalda y la cadera. No estaba ya hecho para un salto de esa magnitud sin lugar a dudas con un programa largo. Sus rodillas también le dolían. Sentía que no tenía energía para ponerse de pie. Miles de espinitas carcomían sus piernas, dándole un dolor agudo. No se sentía capaz de siquiera ponerse de pie.

— ¡Viktor!

Pero todos esos dolores menguaron cuando escucho esa voz, fue como al luz en medio de la oscuridad. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba su dulce omega, sonrojado, lloroso, con el entrecejo fruncido pero la mirada anhelante.

"Solo un poco más". Se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Yuuri seguramente pudo notar su estado físico, pues sin detenerse puso un pie en el hielo a pesar de no tener patines.

Viktor se preocupó pues era peligroso, podía caerse y ese pequeño omega estaba preñado de su cachorro, sacando sus últimas fuerzas de reserva avanzó rápido hacia Yuuri. Este también corría por lo que fallando en sus movimiento se tropezó, pero Viktor llegó a tiempo para caer sentado con su pareja encima suyo, protegiéndole de cualquier daño.

—Lo siento, Viktor ¿estás bien?—Exclamo aun encima de su esposo.

— ¿Y tu amor, se encuentran bien?

Sonrío dedicándole una mirada de ternura a su rostro, paseó sus dedos con delicadeza por sus mejillas húmedas. De los ojos de Yuuri siguieron brotando lágrimas sin parar.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Te dije que nada de cuádruples y vas y haces un cuádruple Axel ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? No sabes cómo me preocupé. Si te sucediese algo yo... no podría continuar sin ti.

— ¿No te gusto?—Preguntó adolorido acariciando las mejilla de su esposo.

—Me encantó. Soy el omega más feliz. No imaginé que me dedicarías algo tan hermoso, que así te sintieras. ¿En vedad es ese sentimiento? ¿Es lo que yo entendí? ¿Tanta soledad te acecha solo por no tenerme a tu lado?—Preguntó avergonzado.

—Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri. Necesito de tu amor para seguir, eres el único que tiene mi corazón y el único que puede destruirme.

Más lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Yuuri, se aferró a la nuca de su esposo y besó sus labios entrecerrando los ojos. Viktor lo sostuvo, le acarició los cabellos mientras sus labios se reconocían. Había extrañado tanto aquella manera dulce que tenía Yuuri de besarle cuando quería expresarle su amor.

Los flashes no tardaron en cubrirlos. Viktor gruñó inevitablemente, pero Yuuri le calmó con su voz de omega. Le regaló una sonrisita y apoyó su nariz contra la de Viktor.

— ¿Puedes ponerte en pie, Viktor?—Preguntó preocupado Yuuri.

—Claro que sí.

Yuuri se quitó de encima de su cuerpo, Viktor sintió la necesidad de aferrarse de nuevo a su pareja. Había sido demasiado tiempo sin tenerlo, por lo cual estaba desesperado y ansioso por Yuuri.

Intentó ponerse de pie. Los dolores seguían presentes, tenía más energía pero sus músculos seguían resentidos.

—Wow—Expresó Yuuri al ver la pista llena de flores y obsequios.

—Por supuesto que no puedes ponerte de pie, vejestorio. —Expresó Yurio que había llegado con Lev.

— ¡Papa!

Para suerte de Viktor el niño solo le abrazó con cuidado como anticipando que su padre no estaba en el mejor estado físico.

—Eres un imprudente, Vitya. —Apareció Yakov.

—Yakov

—Te dije que no abusaras de tu cuerpo ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes?

—Yakov… bueno que esperabas era un regalo para mi dulce Yuuri.

El pobre anciano giro su vista hacia el techo, prefirió no decir más. Ya regañaría seriamente a su ex alumno cuando tuviera tiempo a solas, no quería mortificar a la pareja de este pues estaba esperando un cachorro, otro nieto para él.

—Sin lugar a dudas demostraste la belleza del amor, Viktor. —Expresó Lilia quien había llegado hacía unas horas para presenciar la locura del alumno de su esposo.

Los periodistas llegaron, los abordaron lleno de preguntas. Viktor se encargó de contestarlas con maestría como siempre había sido su talento mientras aprisionaba a su pareja por la cintura.

— ¿Señor Yuuri, se sintió conmovido por el regalo de su esposo?

El omega se apretó más contra su alfa, se limpió sus ojos.

—Sí, lo siento por este aspecto lleno de lágrimas pero quedé fascinado por la presentación que hizo para mí Viktor. Fue muy dulce de su parte. —Sonrío.

—Viktor ¿Por qué esa canción? ¿Acaso estuvieron separados?

Viktor sonrío, bajo su mano y acercó a Yuuri por la cadera como si marcara territorio frente a todos.

—No, por supuesto que no. Solo salió ante la idea de tener que separarnos por los eventos que se aproximan. De ahí nació la idea de cómo me sentiría si Yuuri no estuviera a mi lado. Sinceramente es tal cual indica la canción, pero no sucederá. Solo quería expresarle a mi pareja lo que sucedería para mí si nos separáramos, el vacío que siento cada vez que nos alejamos por nuestros deberes.

—Dos últimos pedidos—Comentó el periodista.—Un beso para sus fans, por favor.

Viktor sonrío y atrajo a Yuuri, quien sonrojado recibió los labios de su alfa.

—Hermoso—Comento el periodista. —Una foto para sus fans con el pequeño lev.

Lev se acercó a sus padres, se paró en medio de ellos y siendo abrazados por ellos fueron fotografiados y grabados.

—Muchas gracias.

El alfa peliplata sentía que las miles de espinitas que atormentaban su pierna se hacían más profundas, estaba muy cerca de gritar de dolor.

—Yuuri me está doliendo un poco.

Yakov rodó los ojos. Llamo a los paramédicos y le llevaron a la estación de enfermería del evento.

El médico revisó a Viktor y le recetó unas pastillas para el dolor y aplicar compresas frías en las partes adoloridas. No tenía desgarre pero se habían inflamado por lo que debería de descansar unos días, cero actividad física.

Mientras Yuuri llamaba una movilidad. Viktor no iba a poder asistir a la fiesta después del evento y además desde esa noche podría hospedarse con ellos en la suite. Yurio se acercó a Viktor.

—Buena estrategia para seducir al Katsudon.

— ¿No lo crees?—Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero es una lástima que estas lisiado y no podrás cogértelo—Se burló maliciosamente el omega.

Y fue ahí cuando Viktor se dio cuenta de que era cierto, aquella noche no podría ocurrir nada entre ambos aunque durmieran juntos, pues realmente si no descansaba no podría recuperarse, se maldijo mentalmente, su ánimo cayó por los suelos.

* * *

Notas Finales: Bueno, como siempre espero muchos de sus comentarios, entre más mejor.. siempre motiva a escribir más rápido. Les gustó la canción escogida? A mi me fascinó, desde que la escuché quede encantada con esa versión.

Por otro lado, parece que Vitya se quedará con las ganas de comer katsudon XD O ustedes creen que arriesgue su salud solo por tomar a su omega?

Quería comentar que la rutina de la alumna de Viktor es de la canción de los Backstreet Boys - Everybody, y sí hay una versión patinando de una chica, la compartiré por mi pagina. El del alumno es la canción de Kanda del anime de D gray man, si lo han visto sabrán que es la historia de Kanda y Alma (gracias Hoshino por una pareja gay aunque trágica)

Y Bueno la canción de Viktor es Regresa a mí de IL Divo, que es la versión en español del Unbreak my heart. Para crear su coreo me base en algunos pasos que Plushenko usa con la gracia de Lambiel y en un par de coreos de unbreak my heart. No utilizó mucho de los términos propios del patinaje pues podían resultar mecánicos y quizás poco entendibles, lo que quiero demostrar es como a través de su cuerpo, de su actuación Viktor se sentía ante la desesperación de perder a su omega destino.

Otra pregunta..creen que Sung y Pichit caigan en la tentación? Y tengan otro cachorro?

Yurio terminará en la cárcel? XD

Bueno nos estamos leyendo! Gracias por sus review, créanme que siempre los leo y me motivan mucho.}Les invito a darle like a mi pagina de facebook kaory-madness para mas fics y noticias sobre estos.

Ahora, respuesta a los review anónimos!

Mochita: Hola, me agrada que te haya gustado tanta la historia, pues viste que no se rompió pierna pero no salió ileso, pobre viktor pero consiguió el amor de su cerdito nuevamente.

Mochita: Hola gracias por comentar pues como vez todo parece ir por buen camino.

mabells20 : Ok entonces serán capis largos, ya vimos que Viktor se lastimó pero nada trágico ni irreparable.

MK : Ya vimos que Viktor lo logró pero se sobresforzó para demostarle su amor con aquel cuadruple axel. Poco a poco vamos a entender, creo a Seung, como viste en verdad lo que siente por Yuuri es envidia y celos que que él de alguna manera haya conseguido todo. Aunque ya sabemos que a Yuuri eso de ser puro o no no le importa tanto. Lo que pasa es que tiene que ver la crianza que Seung ha recibido. Yurio poca poco madurará como entrenador a´si como Lev va demostrando todo su potencial. Pues ganarón el pedido de capítulos largos así que espero vuestro apoyo continuo! Nos leemos!

Guest : Como vimos logró recoonquistar su corazón, al menos Yuuri está seguro del amor de su pareja. Pero eso no dice que no vaya a hacerle sufri un poquito. Los consejos de Yurio son vida y amor ya verás

jessicaraya : Hola! pues sí es una situación dura para Yuuri sobre todo por que son una pareja de años hay mucho que balancear, es un lazo que no se puede romper tan facilmente. Bueno, en este caso, Viktor lo ama demasiado, como vez, es capaz de lastimarse para demostrar su amor por Yuuri. Aunque al parecer eso le jugará en contra en sus pervertidas intenciones con el katsudon, más puntos para la venganza de Yurio XD

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios, espero nuevos para este capitulo. Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden que ya se va estrenar la precuela la que llamaré "Reyes y Reinas del patinaje"


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de autora: Regresando de entre los huaycos y cortes de agua junto a la agresiva universidad les traigo un nuevo capitulo para que lo disfruten este fin de semana. Como verán se trata de un capitulo largo pero creo que se van a divertir y hay cositas sukistrukis.

¿Finalmente se la hará devorar a Yurri a Viktor? Mientras tanto como avanzará la relación entrenador alumno de Lev y Yurio. Seung y Pichit cruzarán la linea?

Nos leemos líneas abajo. Por cierto puede que no alcance a responder a todos, peor créanme que cada review alienta mi corazón.

Pronto la precuela.

* * *

Para Viktor lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor no era exactamente lo que había fantaseado durante sus noches solitarias en su habitación de hotel mientras recordaba algunas de las mejores escenas subidas de tono que había vivido junto a su omega, pero se encontraba bastante satisfecho por el momento: Era un momento grato, dulce y tierno.

Tenía su hijo a un lado mostrándole las grabaciones de sus amigos practicando en la pista de hielo. Realmente adoraba escuchar la voz de su hijo tan animado por el mismo deporte que él. Mientras tanto, escuchaba a Yurio conversar con Lilia en la salita de la suite, seguramente Yakov estaría tomando el café en silencio. Ellos tres también eran parte de su familia, así que le agradaba tenerlos cerca, luego de mucho, podría decir que eran junto a Mila y Georgi los rusos que habían aceptado su matrimonio y unión con Yuuri. Nunca pudo entender por qué sus compatriotas vieron como una traición su lazo. Pero tan relajado como estaba luego de darlo todo en la pista por la persona que ama, decidió no pensar en ello.

Sonrío al sentir el aroma dulce de su pareja acercarse, su Yuuri se había ido a preparar la compresa helada para ayudarle con el dolor de sus músculos. La verdad que con solo sentir los sentimientos de preocupación y dulzura de Yuuri hacia él era suficiente para soportar el dolor muscular. Sin embargo, no se negaría a recibir los cuidados que Yuuri planeaba para él.

Su pareja, Yurio y Lev habían decidido pasar dos días extras en Canadá para hacer algo de turismo por los puntos principales de Vancouver. Él estaba entusiasmado por pasear al lado de su familia, era un buen lugar para formar recuerdos junto a ellos.

Finalmente, su omega ingresó a la habitación donde habían llevado sus pertenencias, Viktor podía estar seguro por el aroma que desprendían las sabanas que era la habitación que Yuuri había ocupado en su estancia con Yurio.

—Haber, Lev, ayúdame con papa. —Pidió el japonés a su cachorro.

Su hijo tomó el pote de crema y la compresa que su madre había traído, mientras que Yuuri ayudaba a Viktor a girarse para poder aplicarla en la cadera. Y es que los dolores iban desde la cadera has los pies. Iba a necesitar un buen descanso para recuperarse. La pierna sobre la que había caído al saltar había soportado demasiado esfuerzo.

Obedeciendo a las indicaciones del médico, Viktor se quitó los pantalones sin ninguna pena. Después de todo estaba frente a su hijo y su esposo. Pero no era suficiente la primera parte de la compresa debía ser aplicada en la caderas, para lo cual el alfa tuvo que girarse y bajar parte de su ropa interior. En respuesta, Yuuri se sonrojó levemente, pero casi como un profesional aplicó la compresa con cuidado. Luego de secar la zona aplicó la crema recetada por el médico. Las frescas manos de Yuuri se sintieron bien en su cuerpo adolorido. Y es que era sumamente desestresante para Viktor olfatear el aroma de su omega sin ningún atisbo de dolor. Yuuri paseó la compresa helada por las piernas blancas y descubiertas de Viktor, su sonrojo aumentó, aun así le brindo masajes usando la crema con mucho tacto, cuidando de no causarle más dolor. Viktor suspiró de placer y confortabilidad, de solo pensar que pudo haber perdido aquellos momentos junto a Yuuri se sentía aterrado. Nunca deseó que esos cuidados sea para otra persona que no sea él o su familia

—Así que están mimando al anciano. —Se burló Yurio desde la puerta de la habitación—Realmente tienes más achaques que Yakov, Viktor.

— ¡Oye muchachito!—Grito Yakov ofendido detrás del rubio.

—Oh así que este es el cachorro entrenado por ti, Yuri. —Interrumpió una voz femenina con acentofirme y elegante.

Lilia apareció y observó meticulosamente a Lev quien se sintió nervioso por el escrutinio de la mujer.

—Si llega a un buen lugar en la competencia debes de traérmelo a Rusia, Yuri, una temporada. —Declaró con firmeza.

Los adultos quedaron mudos ante las palabras de la legendaria Prima Ballerina.

—No pienso salir de Rusia y viajar hasta Japón por un niñato que no demuestre su valor en mi estudio en San Petesburgo.

Lev había quedado sin habla, nunca le habían hablado de esa manera. Sus padres desbordaban orgullo por él; Yurio era estricto pero no despectivo, la familia de su madre era sumamente cariñosa con él, su maestra Minako era firme pero se veía orgullosa, sus tíos, amigos de su madre y padre eran muy amigables, incluso Otabek, quien era muy serio, en el fondo era amable. Y, sin embargo no sintió miedo ni tristeza, sino unas enormes ganas de demostrarle a aquella mujer lo muy equivocada que estaba: Iba a ganar la competencia, viajaría a Rusia y le demostraría en su tierra lo bien que Yurio le había entrenado. Además, Rusia era la tierra de su padre alfa de todas maneras, no podía huir de una de sus raíces por siempre. Casi no recordaba nada de Rusia, sabía que había vivido una temporada ahí, tenía fotos pero no recordaba mucho.

—Es un trato, Lilia-obachan, espéreme en Rusia después de Año Nuevo. —Aceptó el desafío con una gran sonrisa muy parecida a las de Viktor.

—Bien dicho, muchacho. —Indicó Yakov ansioso por conocer las aptitudes del cachorro de su ex pupilo.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo—Dijeron a coro Yuuri y Viktor.

Ellos no sabían cómo se organizarían debido al nuevo bebe que venía en camino, ni cómo enfrentarían la siempre ruda prensa rusa, pero apoyarían a su hijo en sus decisiones y su camino.

—Yakov, Lilia, que les quede claro que yo sigo siendo su entrenador—Refunfuñó el omega rubio.

—Oye, muchachito, Lilia y yo te entrenamos a ti. —Replicó Yakov.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente.

—Ya lo sé. — Susurró intentando no esbozar un puchero molesto.

— ¡Y lo hicieron genial! Me encantó la rutina de…. —El niño comenzó a alabar el trabajo de Lilia y Yakov en las rutinas que habían llevado a la cima a su entrenador en el pasado.

Lilia se sonrojó levemente, el crío empezaba a caerle bien. Se regañaba pues sabía que estaba usando ese carisma natural muy similar al de Viktor.

—Cierto, Yuri, vas a necesitarnos para tu rutina de este año para el Star on Ice de Enero.

Yurio se mordió el labio inferior recordando que había dado respuesta afirmativa ante aquella propuesta que le dejaría muy bien económicamente.

Inesperadamente Lev se lanzó a abrazarlo.

— ¿Patinaras?— Preguntó Lev aun abrazándolo.

—Lo haré, mocoso. –Respondió devolviendo el abrazo solo con uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Dejarás de entrenarme?—

El tono del niño guardaba una evidente ansiedad. Sus ojos querían llorar de solo imaginar que su tiránico entrenador no volvería a apoyarlo o regañarlo.

—No. Solo es exhibición.

El niño apretó más a su abrazo, se separó dedicándole una enorme sonrisa al rubio, quien sin proponérselo le devolvió otra aunque menos expresiva.

—Entonces creo que viajaré en noviembre a Japón para cuidar tu entrenamiento, Yuri. —Indicó Yakov

—Y cuando terminé la competencia y traigas al mocoso a entrenar conmigo en enero terminaré de pulir tu rutina antes de que empiece el Star on ice de Japón. —Mencionó Lilia.

—No tienen que preocuparse, Yakov, Lilia—Respondió algo avergonzado el rubio.

—No voy a dejar que mi reputación de entrenador quedé en duda. —Indició Yakov—Supongo que el señor cuádruple Axel puede ayudarte con la coreografía hasta noviembre ¿no es así, Vitya?

—Por supuesto. Yuuri me ayudara, verdad ¿amor?—Preguntó mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de su omega.

—Claro, Yurio no tiene de que preocuparse. —Exclamó el omega preñado.

— ¡Oh dios basta con esto! —

Yurio se encogió sonrojado, aparentando estar fastidiado cuando en verdad se sentía bastante feliz porque todos se preocuparan de él, aunque odiaba que lo trataran como el jovencito de quince años en su primer debut.

Al agachar su cabeza se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Lev, quien sonrío al descubrir esa nueva faceta de su entrenador. Le pareció realmente linda su expresión.

...

Unas horas después, Yakov y Lilia se retiraron a su propia suite. Yuuri alistó a Lev con su pijama y lo arropó con cuidado luego de que el niño corriera a darle las Buenas Noches a su padre y a Yurio. Por su parte el omega ruso se retiró luego de darle una mirada cómplice a Yuuri, quien solo se sonrojó. Una vez dentro de su habitación el omega rubio se dedicó a revisar sus redes sociales, terminó revisando los videos del mundial de ese año. Nuevamente concluyó que no había patinadores de su nivel.

Yuuri se dedicó a limpiar y vestir a Viktor como si fuera otro cachorro, el alfa se dejó hacer tranquilamente, sintiéndose amado por medio de aquellos actos tan sencillos pero significativos .

—Yuuri...—Llamó a su esposo que le acomodaba la almohada bajo se cabeza. Era tan dedicado y amoroso que Viktor a veces sentía que no se merecía a un omega como él. Daba gracias siempre al destino, a Celestino y a todos los que hicieron algo por poner a Yuuri en su camino. — ¿Dormirás conmigo verdad?

Las mejillas de su omega ya un poco redondeadas se tornaron rosadas, desvío la mirada tímido causándole una pulsión de excitación en su cuerpo.

—No debería…—Pronunció aún tímido—Pero te extraño y quiero cuidarte. —Susurró finalmente con aquella voz dulce que despertaba su lado más dominante.

— ¡Oh! ¡Yuuri eres tan adorable! ¡No te merezco! Debía hacer un quíntuple y romper mi pierna por ti.

—No digas tonterías, Viktor. —Respondió indignado pero con sus mejillas rojas como fresas maduras. — Estuve muy preocupado por ese cuádruple Axel. Es un milagro que no te hayas roto una pierna de verdad.

El peliplata sonrío entusiasmado, como un niño que va a dormir en medio de sus padres. Su alfa interno rugía de éxtasis por poder tener el cuerpo de su esposo junto al suyo.

—Ven, Yuuri.

Inmediatamente el alfa le dio espacio a su pareja para que se acomode en sus brazos, pero el omega solo río al ver el rostro del mayor tan alegre.

–A decir verdad aun debo de ponerme mi pijama.

Ya que Yuuri era quien le había limpiado y vestido, este le había puesto una pijama, su dulce pareja aún tenía puesta la ropa del día.

—Voy a tomar un baño y cambiarme.

Yuuri se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla tan fugaz que no tuvo tiempo de retenerlo para besarlo en la boca como deseaba hacer.

Su omega ingresó al baño que tenían como parte de las comodidades de la suite, pronto escuchó el agua de la ducha caer, no pudo evitar en imaginarlo desnudo con el agua acariciando su piel. De haber estado en buen estado se pondría de pie e ingresaría al baño para hacer suyo a su omega. De hecho el japonés no le había puesto seguro a la puerta como invitándole silenciosamente a ingresar.

Para evitar terminando por ponerse de pie sin importarle su cadera y pierna, decidió prender la enorme pantalla que tenía enfrente, pasó por las noticias hasta llegar a las de Patinaje de un canal canadiense, todos hablaban conmovidos de su actuación, sonrío al ver cuando enfocaron a Yuuri mientras él patinaba, se le veía con sus manos apretadas entre sí, de a ratos cubría su boca por la sorpresa, sus ojitos se veían llorosos, a veces apretaba su pecho o abrazaba fuerte a Lev.

Yuuri salió finalmente del baño, listo para descansar o eso era lo que se suponía. Viktor estaba seguro que Yuuri no usaba ese tipo de ropas para dormir. Apagó la Tv y soltó el mando. Su garganta se secó de repente, algo empezaba a rugir dentro de él.

¡¿Que se había perdido?!

Su japonés a veces usaba yukata, otras una pijama que le hacía ver algo pudoroso, un pantalón y un polo. Eran muy pocas las veces que el pelinegro usaba ropa provocativa, mayormente aquellas veces se daba durante los celos, sobre todo cuando aún no le había mordido.

Lo que tenía frente suyo era indescriptible, realmente inesperado: Su omega tenía puesto un enterizo negro, con lo que le gustaba el negro en Yuuri, era algo así como un leotardo pero que finalizaba en un micro short que cubría la mitad de las nalgas de Yuuri. Además que en la parte del pecho la tela era semitransparente, seguramente podría ver sus pezones si es que no tuviera una batita de seda cubriéndole pudorosamente.

Viktor podía apreciar claramente como las piernas de su esposo aún se conservaban muy firmes, de piel pálida, listas para ser lamidas y acariciadas. Aquella bata solo le hacía parecer un pequeño regalito listo para ser abierto y disfrutado. Una pancita muy pequeñita elevaba aquella parte de la bata que permanecía cerrada, haciendo que su imaginación volara más

Por si fuera poco, su esposo olía a piel refrescada por un buen baño, sus cabellos olían a su Shampoo, el que más adoraba Viktor en Yuuri.

— ¿Viktor?—Preguntó Yuuri inocente, aun con sus anteojos puestos, sus mejillas se veían rojas como una manzana recién cosechada.

—Yuuri…. ¿tenías ese pijama?

Incluso su voz era patética pues habían sido balbuceos, su omega le había impactado.

Yuuri se dio un vistazo así mismo, expresando tristeza, todo su cuerpo se encogió tiernamente que Viktor quiso apretarlo en sus brazos, darle cobijo y besos conciliadores.

— ¿Acaso te parece que me queda mal?—Preguntó muy triste, apretando su pancita levemente.

El corazón de Viktor se encogió mientras su vientre inició a calentarse. Su alfa interno estaba iniciando a prepararse para arropar a su omega y por supuesto para amarlo como era debido.

— ¡No, claro que no! ¡Te vez muy bien!—Respondió Viktor rápidamente un poco sonrrojado.

—Qué bueno. —Sonrío. Se quitó los lentes, y paseo uno de los bracillos de estos para posarlos en su boca provocativamente. Sus ojos brillaban y Viktor se sentía fuera de control, necesitaba devorarlo lentamente.

Yuuri se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Viktor en la cama, se sumergió debajo de las colchas y se apegó a su hombro. Sintió como el omega se hacía pequeño y restregaba contra su brazo. Sonrío entusiasmado, estaba caliente y quería corresponder a los mimos de su pareja.

—La verdad es que te extrañe mucho, Viktor—Susurró sensualmente en el oído del alfa mientras apretaba tímidamente la polera de Viktor.

—Yuuri—Jadeó Viktor. No podía evitarlo, necesitaba más de su pareja.

El omega se acercó para repartir besos por su mejilla y mentón.

Viktor lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, tomándolo desde sus caderas apretándoselas con fuerza, deseando marcar territorio.

—No, Viktor, te vas a lastimar. —Negó repetidas veces pero aun así no alejó su cuerpo del de su pareja.

— ¿Eh? Estoy seguro que no te has vestido así precisamente para dormir. —Le apretó nuevamente las caderas y bajo hasta donde terminaba la apretaba prenda.

— ¿Pero qué dices, Viktor? ¿Crees que te estoy provocando apropósito?

Esa sonrisa traviesa de Yuuri no la esperaba. Tampoco que en verdad fuera consiente que iba a seducirlo con esa ropa. Sin embargo, se entusiasmó aún más, si su pequeño omega quería divertirse él también lo haría. Bajo con descaro sus manos hasta apretar los glúteos de su pareja, este gimió audiblemente. Pero se deshizo de sus brazos rápidamente.

—No, amor, estas muy delicado, no hay manera en que podamos hacerlo.

Diciendo ello, Yuuri se acercó para darle un besito en la mejilla, luego se giró, dándole la espalda mostrándole lo bien que aquel enterizo apretaba la curva de su espalda y sus glúteos, excitándolo enormemente.

No soportaba, su alfa estaba listo para tomar su pareja, sentía su miembro duro, su cuerpo caliente y listo para fundirse con el fresco de su pareja.

Cuando decidió que no iba a dejar pasar esa noche, intentó lanzarse sobre su pareja pero un enrome dolor en sus piernas y caderas cortó su pasión.

Desde la posición de Yuuri escuchó una pequeña risita. ¿Acaso su pequeña pareja estaba burlándose de él?

—Tal parece, mi amor, que no puedes hacer nada al respecto. —Le dijo aun con aquel tono burlón y pícaro. — Buenas noches, descansa bien.

¿Descansar? Si lo único en que podía pensar era en cómo se comería a su pareja cuando se recuperara. Su cuerpo podría no estar aún sano, pero su alfa no entendía eso, las ganas de hacer suyo a su omega solo aumentaban, tan relajado como estaba el omega preñado solo dejaba ir feromonas exquisitas que solo despertaban más al animal interno de Viktor pues invitaban constantemente al alfa padre del cachorro que esperaba.

Lo que Viktor no sabía era que la venganza recién iniciaba. Yurio sabía que Yuuri debía de sentirse deseado por Viktor, eso era una parte importante, así que Yurio le dio clases expresas de como descontrolar y torturar a su alfa en ese aspecto.

El amor había quedado claro para Yuuri, pero el amor sexual era algo importante aun a su edad, por lo que esa travesura iba a asegurarle cuanto Viktor lo deseaba.

…...

Seung estiró su espalda, un poco cansado sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados por permanecer toda la mañana en la misma posición. Sin embargo, había finalizado la revisión de los bocetos para los nuevos modelos de trajes de patinaje. Su empresa había iniciado con la idea de ser diseñador de trajes para patinaje, había tenido éxito en ese ámbito; por lo que pronto amplió sus horizontes, ahora tenía una sede también en Japón en la cual producían todo tipo de artículos como joyería para patinadores artísticos así como bellos trajes formales para omegas y alfas.

Como cualquier empresa, sin la necesaria supervisión nada marcharía como se debía, por lo que para promocionar sus productos en ese país, necesitaba verificar él mismo a los modelos que lo promocionarían en el próximo desfile. Ese era el principal motivo de su estadía en Japón, la única razón por la que su alfa le había permitido viajar hasta allá en medio del tratamiento de inseminación artificial. Aunque realmente le quedaba mucho más cerca quedarse en Saga para realizar su trabajo pues la sede de su empresa se encontraba ahí; de haberse mantenido en el hospedaje anterior se ahorraría todas las horas en coche.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí, hospedado en Yutopia en aquel pueblo que antes era apenas visitado pero que se había vuelto extremadamente turístico, lleno de negocios y demás. Al menos, podía dar fe que era cómodo y que la atención era buena.

Había sido un impulso lleno de celos y envidia, y es que quisiera poder tener una familia a su elección. Pero, no le era posible ni con Pichit ni con su actual marido. No estaba mal, dejarse llevar por aquel impulso luego de muchos años de obedecer a sus deberes no era tan malo, intentaba convencerse. Y es que sería un consuelo para el futuro.

Cuando Yuuri se marchó con su cachorro y el patinador omega ruso, le ofreció que se hospedase en su hogar para que pudiera permanecer más cerca de sus hijos. Por supuesto, declinó el ofrecimiento. No era correcto de ninguna manera. Podía ser un omega marcado pero Pichit era el padre de sus hijos, si algún medio de comunicación se enteraba no quería ni imaginar el escándalo que se armaría.

Su móvil vibro, verificó: Era nada menos que el enlace a un video que alguno de sus conocidos le había enviado. Suspiró, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso y revisó: Era la presentación de Viktor Nikiforov. No podía negar que era impresionante, sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando lo vio realizar el cuádruple Axel ¿Qué clase de ser humano era? Viktor estaba demasiado cerca a las cuatro décadas como para llevar cabo aquel salto y salir ileso. Pero lo hizo, y no solo realizó el salto sino que fue ejecutado con limpieza, belleza y elegancia.

Vio con asombro y celos como el alfa se había ganado la ovación del público. Seung estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento el mundo del patinaje se inclinaría ante el inolvidable e imbatible rey del hielo. No importaba cuantos alfas de sus conocidos intentaran realizarlo o incluso si lo lograban, nadie podría olvidar que Viktor Nikiforov realizó el cuádruple Axel a sus 39 años

¿Quién alcanzaría al rey? ¿Acaso su propio hijo? No era un secreto para nadie, que el talento de Viktor, su magnificencia solo había sido tocada en la categoría alfa por JJ. Por otro lado, el hijo de Viktor tenía la sangre del omega japonés, no negaba que Yuuri tenía mucho talento, no por nada el pelinegro gano el oro olímpico, nada menos que en Corea del Sur. Lo cual fue sin duda un golpe bajo a su orgullo. Apretó el móvil al recordar ese pequeño incidente. Gruñó, había estado tan molesto, lo detestaba. Ese año había estado en su mejor físico y emocionalmente preparado; y aun así no alcanzó el oro. Intentó olvidar aquello, e imaginó que mejor manera que fuera su hijo, Arthit, quien venciera a Lev. Aunque era irónico que fueran, con el hijo de Yuuri, los mejores amigos.

Su puerta fue tocada, salió del vídeo y olfateo, era el olor de sus dos hijos. Suspiró, les dio permiso para que ingresen.

—Arthit, Bae, buenas tardes. —Saludó formal.

—Buenas tardes.

Bae ingresó rápidamente y se sentó al frente de él sonriendo. Suspiró, Bae se parecía mucho a él físicamente, pero en el carácter, era bastante y quizás demasiado dulce, al menos con él lo era. Le preocupaba, estaba seguro que el niño estaba adoptando la manera de ser de los omegas por tener un hermano mayor alfa. No estaba bien, pese a lo que Pichit dijera, algún día iban a ser volver a la realidad al niño y aquello sería el doble de duro. Bae era un beta y fin de la discusión, no podía exigir ser tratado como un omega cuando no lo era, ningún alfa iba a tratarlo de aquella manera.

—Le dije a Bae que seguramente estarías ocupado pero de igual manera insistió en venir. —Comentó su hijo alfa.

Su hijo se mantenía a la reserva, parado con firmeza en el marco de la puerta. De él no se preocupaba, se notaba a la distancia que tenía un carácter digno de un alfa, protector con los de rangos débiles e impasible con lo que lastimaban a los suyos.

—Lo estuve hace un momento. Ya estoy libre. —Afirmó aunque no era del todo cierto, tenía curiosidad por saber que propondrían sus hijos.

— ¡Bien!—Intervino Bae. —Queremos que almuerces con nosotros.

Arthit se preparó para marchar y consolar a su hermano de la decepción, pero para su sorpresa, su padre omega suspiró cansino, se puso de pie dejando ver su ropa, estaba pulcramente vestido y listo, tomó su abrigo y cartera.

—Está bien ¿Adónde desean que los lleve a comer?

Bae y Arthit se miraron sorprendidos. Bae sonrío, sentía su corazón agitarse de felicidad.

—En realidad, papa está cocinando y quería saber si almuerzas con nosotros.

Seung frunció su labio. Los ojos de Bae brillaban demasiado, su lado omega podía olfatear incluso el casi inexistente aroma de Bae y es que aún era pequeño y al ser hijo de un alfa y omega poseía cierto aroma que se iría perdiendo cuando creciera hasta casi no oler a nada más que la simplicidad de un beta siendo no atractivo para alfas y omegas.

—Lo siento, niños. Eso no es posible. Además estoy seguro que su padre no me quiere en su mesa. —Respondió intentando moderar su voz.

—Le pedimos permiso, estuvo de acuerdo. — Alegó el pequeño beta.

—Aun así. No debo.

Arthit chasqueó la lengua, sabía de antemano que su padre omega no iría con ellos. Lo comprendía, era un omega casado, después de todo.

— ¿Por qué no? Quiero comer con toda mi familia por una vez. Siempre veo a mis amigos con sus dos padres ¿Por qué no podemos comer juntos aunque sea una vez?—Gritó el pequeño Bae.

Arthit se sorprendió de que su hermano hablara tanto, pero sabía que era algo que se guardaba mucho, que almacenaba resentimiento y celos hacia Lev, Tian y Xen porque ellos tenían una familia nuclear perfecta. Bae también sentía necesitar de ello.

—Ya basta, deja de lloriquear, Bae—Habló impasible el omega. —No eres un omega para conseguir manipular a los otros con lágrimas. —Habló enojado.

— ¡Eres cruel! ¡Extraño al señor Yuuri!

Bae salió corriendo de la habitación pasando sin detenerse por el lado de su hermano alfa.

El niño alfa suspiró, iba a correr detrás de su hermano, pero un aroma agrio llenó su olfato. Era su padre omega, este veía al suelo ¿acaso estaba conteniendo su tristeza? No pudo ignorarlo, estaban unidos por el lazo madre-cachorro alfa, era muy fuerte. Con un puchero inconforme se acercó a su padre omega, le abrazó, sorprendiendo al mayor.

—Realmente eres un buen alfa. Sé que me veo lamentable, cosas de omega que no puedo controlar.

Arthit sintió el lado izquierdo de su cuello humedecerse, aquella zona donde su padre omega enterraba su rostro.

—Bae es sensible, es quien más ha sido punto de las humillaciones escolares. Pero te quiere, quiere ser parte de tu vida, madre.

Seung apretó un poco más sus brazos alrededor de su hijo. Asintió. Realmente no sabía cómo expresarse, no quería que su hijo fuera despreciado por ser un beta que no conocía su lugar.

Inhaló fuerte, el aroma de su cachorro le traía paz.

—Arthit, tu entiendes porque no puedo comer con ustedes ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

Arthit realmente lo comprendía, su madurez temprana le había ayudado a comprender más allá de sus caprichos o necesidades de cachorro. Siendo un cachorro alfa, hijo de un omega, realmente debería dolerle más la separación de su familia, pero se había acostumbrado a ello. Y aun así, no podía despreciar a su padre omega, su alfa interno no se lo permitía.

—Una cosa es que me haya hospedado en Yutopia en la zona de huéspedes, pero comer en un lugar cerrado a solas daría que hablar. —Argumentó Seung.

— ¿No le agradaría a su esposo?—Preguntó aun acariciando los cabellos de su madre.

—No y lo entenderás cuando crezcas.

El alfa no respondió, estaba seguro que entendería mucho mejor cuando creciera, pero por lo que había escuchado en las clases de la escuela, en libros e Internet suponía a que se refería.

—Dile a tu hermano que los espero en el Ice Castle.

Aquellas palabras de Seung congelaron al alfa, quien no podía creer la petición de su padre omega.

Seung se separó de su hijo, quien no salía de su estupor ante la petición de su madre.

— ¿Lo harás? Sé que están en descanso, pero eso no es bueno para su cuerpo como patinadores. Después de ello, ya que no puedo almorzar con ustedes, podría llevarlos a cenar. ¿Te parece?

Arthit sintió la suave mano de su madre en su mejilla, sus ojos picaron por las lágrimas de añoranza. Se sintió pequeño, añorando más de esas maternales caricias.

—Sí, ahí estaremos, convenceré a Bae. —Anunció firme el menor.

El alfa salió de la habitación de su padre omega y corrió sonriendo a anunciarle a su hermano la salida que tenían con su padre omega...

Pichit consolaba a su hijo, estaba listo para ir a reclamar a Seung por lastimar a su cachorro, pero Arthit ingresó con una sonrisa leve en su boca y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Bae, no llores. —Pidió el pequeño, inclinándose al lado de su hermano. — Madre me ha dicho que almorcemos rápido para que vayamos con él al Ice Castle, nos va a entrenar. Quizás lo veamos patinar ¿no sería genial?

Bae alzó su cabeza del regazo de su padre y sonrío.

— ¿Te lo propuso él mismo?—Preguntó Pichit sin poder creérselo.

—Lo hizo—Asintió el menor—Además acarició mi cabeza y prometió llevarnos a cenar.

Pichit sintió en mucho tiempo un tibio calor crecer en su pecho, era orgullo de alfa, el que un alfa siente ante la muestra de afecto de su pareja omega por sus cachorros. Quiso suprimir esa sensación pues no era correcta, no pudo, terminó por llenarse de aquella sensación prohibida. No deseaba sentirse satisfecho de ello, pero inevitablemente así se sintió.

— ¿Por qué no quiere almorzar con nosotros?—Preguntó Bae limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¿No recuerdas que estaba listo para llevarnos a almorzar? —Preguntó Arthit acariciando la cabeza de Bae—Es solo que debes de entender que...—Observó a su padre pidiendo apoyo.

El alfa mayor abrazó a su hijo brindándole confort y seguridad, dejando liberar sus feromonas de alfa.

—Bae, Arthit, no se vería bien si Seung ingresara a esta casa y se quedara a solas con nosotros. — Quiso morderse el labio. —La pareja de Seung no estaría de acuerdo.

Bae no entendía a profundidad el lazo entre alfas y omegas así que simplemente asintió un poco triste. Por su parte, Pichit les distrajo mandándolos a asearse antes de almorzar.

…...

Podría dejar que sus hijos se encontrasen solos con el omega, pero se obligó a pensar que debía verificarlo por seguridad, así que dejando por un momento sus obligaciones de lado, de revisar las grabaciones de sus alumnos, se atrevió a acompañarlos. Se dijo así mismo que solo velaba por la seguridad de los menores.

La promesa era verdad, Seung se encontraba de pie, revisando su móvil, vestido con ropa casual, más de acuerdo al clima de Hasetsu, con dos guardaespaldas cerca. Al parecer el coreano no salía sin su seguridad.

— ¿Vas a venir con nosotros, Pichit?—Preguntó cuándo seguramente su olfato le indicó la presencia del alfa.

Era tan impasible, Pichit no podía ver nada a través de sus facciones. Alguna vez pudo ver algo más allá de ello, pudo ver que realmente era un omega. Aunque su constitución física delataba su naturaleza a simple vista, esa manera de enfrentar a un alfa con la mirada parecía más de un beta que de un omega. Aunque quizás con su esposo fuera diferente, gruñó al pensar en un Seng complaciente con su pareja.

—Solo estaba pensando en vigilar que no te atrevas a hacerles daño

El coreano rodó los ojos.

—Si quieres puedes venir. –Respondió al observar la mirada tímida que le dirigía su hijo beta.

Pichit se sintió nervioso. Se suponía que él era el alfa, pero de ninguna manera lograba imponerse en presencia al otro. Y nuevamente, aunque ocultado por un buen baño y colonia, podía olfatear el olor perenne del alfa de Seung, le causaba nausea olerlo.

—En realidad…

Tenía deberes, muchos, Yuuri le había encargado a sus alumnos, no debía defraudar a su mejor amigo.

—Papa, por favor, solo un momento.

Al ver la carita de Bae, soltó un suspiro. Podría desvelarse y hacer durante la noche-madrugada aunque tenía que despertarse temprano para atender a sus hijos.

—Bien.

Seung llamó a uno de sus guardaespaldas, habló con él en coreano, el hombre se inclinó levemente ante su señor y usando uno de sus audífonos dio unas indicaciones a alguien. En menos de un par de minutos, un auto con lunas polarizadas de un diseño bastante llamativo aparcó afuera de Yutopia.

Los niños no pudieron evitar exhalar sorprendidos, sabían que su madre tenía una elevada posición económica gracias a su marido, pero nunca habían visto tal demostración y es que nunca habían conocido la mansión donde el esposo de Seung lo tenía viviendo.

—Suban, niños.

—Seung, realmente está muy cerca. —Pichit intentaba controlar la náusea que le producía aquella impresión, su alfa interno se sentía aún más humillado.

—No voy a caminar hasta allá.

—Solo vas a llamar más la atención.

—Bueno, puedes subir o no. —Dijo Seung.

Uno de sus guardias le abrió la puerta por donde ingresó, luego se dirigió a la otra puerta y abrió la otra puerta para los niños. Ellos miraron a su padre, quien asintió dándoles permiso. Los niños subieron apresurados. Pichit se mordió el labio inferior, exhaló y terminó subiendo. Sus hijos quedaron en medio de ellos.

—Este auto ¿es tuyo? Oka-san—Se atrevió a preguntar Bae.

—Lo es. Lo compré para movilizarme por Japón, cuando regrese a Corea puedo dejárselos a ustedes si desean. —Sugirió sincero.

—No es necesario. —Respondió Pichit.

—Si deseo regalarle a mis hijos un auto lo haré, he visto en Yutopia que tiene estacionamiento ¿Por qué no podrían tener uno?

—Madre, en realidad no ha quien conduzca. Está bien así, no se preocupe. —Intervino Arthit al sentir la tensión entre sus padres.

—Puedo dejarles a uno de mis guardaespaldas. —Mencionó.

Ahora que lo notaban solo dos de ellos iban en la parte delantera, el tercero se había quedado en Yutopia.

—Pensé que eran vigilantes de tu marido.

—No, los contraté yo mismo, son fieles a mí. Ya me servían antes de casarme.

— ¿Ah así?—Respondió Pichit sin mirarlo, observando las calles por la ventana. —No los conocí cuando…

Seung se sonrojó levemente, los niños veían de un lado al otro, el silencio se extendió.

—Se encontraban en Corea.

—Ah…. entiendo. —Respondió Pichit incómodo.

El hombre que conducía le anunció a Seung que habían llegado. Cada guardia se puso en cada puerta y las abrieron con respeto. Seung se movía ante las atenciones de sus guardias con total naturalidad, pero Bae Arthit y Pichti se sentían un poco perdidos ante tanto glamour.

Dentro del Ice Castle fueron recibidos por Yuuko quien les indicó que dentro se encontraban entrenando Otabek con los hermanos de La Iglesia.

Pichit se adelantó a conversar con Otabek explicándole el suceso, el joven kazajo enterado ya de la situación de los Chulanot, les permitió usar el hielo.

Seung se cambió de ropa en el vestidor para omegas, usando uno de sus buzos de mejor marca. Sus hijos lo esperaron ya listos.

Primero calentaron fuera de la pista en la sala de entrenamiento con estiramientos.

Bae y Arthit no pudieron evitar sentirse envueltos ante la ayuda de su padre a calentar y estirar. Seung no era expresivo, sino objetivo, les indicaba fríamente en que beneficiaba cada estiramiento, pero ellos se lo tomaban como si recibieran caricias.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Seung se puso los patines al igual que sus hijos.

No patinaba ni siquiera en exhibición pero no había dejado de entrenarse y mantenerse en forma. Le habían invitado ciertamente, pero luego de dar a luz se casó con su actual esposo, y a este no le agradaba ver su omega exponiéndose ante todo el mundo con trajes que resaltaban su belleza. Sin embargo le dejaba practicar como parte de una rutina de ejercicios, al igual que su esposo practicaba otro deporte como elemento de acondicionamiento físico.

—En su nivel lo máximo que pueden hacer son los saltos dobles así que deben enfocarse a ellos.

Después de ello, Seung comenzó a patinar dejándose llevar como la última fecha en la que lo hizo, según los especialistas había sido su mejor presentación, y era la única en la que no se concentró en el puntaje, fue guiado por un sentimiento. No quisiera reconocerlo pero estaba relacionado a Pichit.

— ¿Cuál es la música de sus rutinas?

Arthit le confió la suya mientras Bae le indicó que aún no tenía una, pues estaba indeciso. Seung decidió entonces empezar con la rutina de Arthit. Otabek puso la música, iba a ingresar a la pista, pero Pichit ya tenía puestos los patines.

— ¿Acaso no es Altin el entrenador de Arthit?—Enfrentó Seung al alfa con las manos puestas en su cadera.

Pichit quiso soltar un suspiro: las formas de su ex pareja eran bastante definidas, no podía evitar admirarlas y porque no, no podía negarlo, desearlas. Sonrío amistoso.

—Bueno, pero soy un coreógrafo profesional así que las conozco perfectamente, además. Otabek debe de ir a clase de Hip hop con Xen.

Seung frunció su ceño. No se sentía cómodo con su ex pareja viéndolo de una manera tan poco pudorosa a su parecer. Siempre había pensado que esos ojos delineados naturalmente eran demasiado profundos, descarados y traviesos.

—Te mostraré cuales son los pasos de la danza de Arthit y luego tu podrás patinarlos para añadirle algo más si lo crees necesario.

Seung no comentó nada, se apartó del centro de la pista, y los dos niños hicieron lo mismo otorgándole espacio al alfa para que patinase. Otabek y sus alumnos se marcharon siguiendo el curso de sus agendas y para otorgarles espacio a aquella complicada familia.

—La canción que has escogido, Arthit es una que puede bailarse por un alfa, por un omega, por un beta masculino o femenino, puedes darle un papel que quieras. También puede bailarse en parejas. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Seung con una sonrisa traviesa. — O puede bailarse en grupo, hay muchas presentaciones de la película sobre el hielo.

Comenzó a mover suavemente sus pies, inclinando su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

—Se refleja más que nada la presentación de una ciudad tan placentera como peligrosa, llena de aventuras, cosas secretas misterios, personajes inolvidables.

Pichit comenzó a moverse, moviendo sus manos como intentando controlar a alguien para luego pasar al movimiento de manos como los de una espada. Dio un salto en el que en el aire abrió sus piernas 180 grados para luego caer con soltura sin perder el misticismo de sus movimientos.

—Príncipes, princesas, sultanes y sultanas, guerreros, magos, brujos malvados, genios de lámpara. —Siguió patinado, moviendo, imitando a diferentes personajes. —Todos esos personajes presentaras con tus movimientos. Siempre invitando al público a perderse entre este mundo. —Dio un salto doble y comenzó a girar, apoyándose en solo una pierna mientras su cuerpo estaba en ángulo de 180, con la cabeza y la punta de su pierna libre señalando a lados opuestos.

—Es solo 2 minutos—Indicó mientras giraba a mayor velocidad y paraba—Solo tienes permitido 2 minutos, pero en ese corto periodo de tiempo deberás conquistar y hacer que el público quiera entrar a ese mundo. —Terminó con los ojos brillantes y una pose digna de un sultán.

Seung no pudo evitar observar en todo momento a su ex pareja, no podía negar que se había visto genial como hace muchos años cuando patinaban. Tenía un encanto especial, debido a su piel tostada todo lo que había dicho mientras patinaba se lo había imaginado encarnado en Pichit.

—Seung ¿estás de acuerdo?

El omega coreano despertó de su ensoñación, no podía creer que estuviera alabando a su ex físicamente. Se acercó hasta él patinando, sintiendo como las cuchillas de sus patines cortaban el hielo de manera irregular. El aroma del alfa frente a él hacía que sus piernas temblaran levemente y que por tanto el hielo bajo él crujiera de forma diferente.

—Creo que tienes el punto. Arthit ¿Qué papel piensas expresar? Ser solo el narrador e invitar o ser uno de los personajes misteriosos. Te quedara bien.

Su hijo tenía al piel un poco tostada como la de su padre alfa, seguramente quedaría bien en el traje y se vería exótico.

—Lo tengo, padre, madre. Pero no sé. ¿Podría ser el propio príncipe Ali?

Seung sonrío suavemente, su hijo era ambicioso, aquello le gustaba. Estaba imaginando el diseño que deseaba que su hijo luciera.

—Bueno, quedarás perfecto.

Sintió como Pichit se acercaba por detrás, su aliento rozó su nuca, con lo cual su piel se erizó. Intento hacer un espacio pero Pichit le extendió la mano.

— ¿No crees que sería bueno presentárselo? Antes dije que esta canción podía ser patinada entre dos.

Pichit tenía una mirada segura, siempre le había parecido que sobre el hielo cobraba una seguridad digna de un alfa.

—No creo que sirva de mucho ya que es un solista. —Se excusó.

—En realidad creo que sí, así podrá definir los papeles.

Su sonrisa era cálida. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del omega.

— ¿O Acaso Seung ya no puede patinar?—Se acercó provocativo. — ¿O tienes miedo, Seung? Quizás el papel que debes de tomar es demasiado.

El encanto que había suscitado murió ahí. Iba a demostrarle que aún podía conquistar al público, incluido a él. Había sido el mejor patinador de Corea y uno de los mejores del mundo.

—Como quieras.

Seung intentó poner su rostro de poker. Pero la mirada cálida de Pichit le hizo sonrojar un poco.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecían y fue arrastrado hasta el centro. Sus hijos no comprendían pero Arthit corrió a poner la música de nuevo. Esta resonó. Sus padres se veían frente a frente, para luego desviar sus miradas a otro lado mientras giraban sus cabezas hacia atrás.

La música empezó tan misteriosa como única, ambos partieron hacia lados contrarios, para luego girar al mismo tiempo con la pierna en 90 grados. Terminaron y se encontraron nuevamente en la pista. Se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a girar, Seung tenía la pierna sobre la de Picht intercalada.

Lugo se separaron, Seung posó una rodilla en el hielo, con sus manos hizo intercalaciones hacia arriba como en los bailes árabes. Pichit después de dar un giro rápido de tres vueltas, corrió hacia él, lo levanto y arrastró, le dio varias vueltas rápida. Seung parecía hacerse de rogar en caer en sus encantos, mientras huía y Pichit le perseguía tragándose su orgullo de sultán por la belleza que le tenía atrapado.

Sus hijos estaban seguros que sus padres no interpretaban ni al príncipe Ali ni a la princesa Jasmin, era una versión novedosa, más oscura y otros términos que no terminaban de comprender pero que les hacía sonrojar.

Seung se deslizó por el hielo con una rodilla en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se curveaba hacia atrás. Luego se levantó y al mismo tiempo giraron, para luego saltar.

El omega fue cargado por Pichit, elevado y soltado para que cayera limpiamente en un pie. Ambos giraron por sus cuentas en diferentes posturas, justo al término Seung volvió a intentar huir, se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras Pichit lo envolvió con sus brazos desde atrás.

Ambos sonrojados exhalaron buscando aire.

Sus hijos aplaudieron emocionados y corrieron hacia ellos.

— ¡Fue fantástico!

— ¡Lo sé!—Grito Pichit igual de emocionado de haber tenido a su pareja en sus brazos. No era el sentimiento que sus hijos debían de aprender pues había sido una presentación guiada por una versión para adultos que habían visto de jóvenes, pero no habían podido evitar elevarla a ese nivel.

Seung no comentaba nada al respecto, pero se veía sumamente afectado: apoyaba sus manos enguantadas en su boca y su nariz. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, contrastando con su piel blanca pero sudorosa.

— ¿Seung?

Pichit se acercó preocupado, tomó sus manos con cuidado, y se encontró con los ojos brillantes del coreano, le pareció hermoso y frágil. Tuvo la sensación de querer abrazarlo y confortarlo, susurrarle en su oído que él lo protegería por lo cual no debía de tener miedo de las reacciones de su cuerpo. Pero Seung se alejó y patinó fuera del hielo.

—Yo necesito un poco de agua. Ya vuelvo. —Se disculpó, casi huyendo del lugar.

Los niños observaron como su padre omega se ponía los protectores de las cuchillas y caminaba lo más apresurado que podía hasta perderse entre los vestidores y baños.

—Papa, le sigues gustando a mama—Comentó Bae emocionado.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al alfa, pero notando la reacción del coreano, así como el rico aroma que podía olfatear proveniente de Seung, no podía evitar pensar que era cierto. Que incluso Seung siendo marcado, su omega interno clamaba por él y buscaba seducirlo.

—No, no es así...solo

— ¿Acaso habían patinado alguna vez juntos?—Preguntó Arthit.

—Solo una vez...—Susurró Pichit. —Durante los entrenamientos... nos propusieron patinar juntos pero no se concretó. — Respondió apesumbrado recordando.

—Pues se veían muy sincronizados.

Pichit sonrío. No deseaba entusiasmarse, pero su alfa interno se sentía muy satisfecho de las reacciones del cuerpo de Seung.

—Vamos, niños, hay que practicar. Seung no tardará en volver.

En el baño, Seung se echaba toda el agua que podía a la cara, no conforme se comenzó a mojar la nuca. Aunque sentía que debería tomar un baño por competo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado sudado, más de lo que debería por patinar, su respiración estaba agitada y que decir del latido de su corazón, casi podía oírlo. Nuevamente se cubrió la boca cuando un quejido involuntario escapó de sus labios, sus ojos enrojecidos le indicaban una verdad: Su cuerpo estaba preparándose para cumplir con su función reproductiva pero no precisamente por el tratamiento de fertilidad que estaba siguiendo sino por la presencia de aquel alfa, del mestizo que logró cautivarlo hace años.

De su maletín deportivo sacó unas pastillas, aquello era contraproducente con el tratamiento pero no le quedaba más opción que tomar supresores. Sujetó su botella de agua y tomó el agua rápidamente. Se sentó en una de las banca y esperó a que hiciera efecto. Aquello era algo que le preocupaba ¿Por qué seguía reaccionando al aroma de Pichit si era un omega marcado? Recordó que el médico le había confirmado sus sospechas: no podía quedar embarazado de su esposo porque ya había tenido cachorros para Pichit, siendo su alfa destino, de forma natural solo podría darle hijos a él. Era tan injusto no poder decidir. Por supuesto no se lo informaron a su esposo. Con el tratamiento que ambos habían iniciado, podría quedar embarazado aunque sería por inseminación artificial. Todos cuidaban que fuera lo más secreto posible, su alfa era uno de raza pura, de una clase muy fuerte, era una vergüenza que no pudiera preñar a su pareja. La inseminación artificial normalmente era para ser usada entre betas o entre parejas betas-omega o alfa-beta.

Cuando se encontró más calmado salió del recinto, caminó hacia el hielo y ahí los vio a los tres patinando, divirtiéndose; una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se quitó los protectores y comenzó a patinar junto a ellos.

—Hey no patinen tan desordenadamente, debemos encontrar el tema para Bae ahora mismo, te queda muy poco tiempo.

Bae río ilusionado por que sea su padre omega quien se ocupe de buscarle un tema para su patinaje. Finalmente patinaron por dos horas seguidas. Seung prometió esa noche buscarle entre la música que poseía cual se adecuaría a su hijo beta según su perspectiva.

Después de terminar de patinar los cuatro se dieron un rápido baño, se cambiaron de ropa y nuevamente estaban en el auto de Seung. Dejaron sus maletas deportivas y eligieron el restaurante al que irían. Seung quería ir a uno tradicional y elegante, los otros tres querían uno familiar.

—Lo siento, no es posible.

Era diferente entrenar libremente en el Ice Castle, sabía que nadie del lugar revelaría su posición, pero entrar a un restaurante donde seguramente Pichit era reconocido, sería como asegurar que su marido se enterase que había ido a Hasetsu, este pensaba que seguía en Saga y que solo iría a visitar a sus hijos por un par de horas, no que saldría con ellos junto al padre de estos.

Los niños iban a preguntar pero su padre alfa le dio la razón al omega. Por un momento a los niños y a Pichit se les olvidó que Seung era alguien casado, marcado y reclamado, que le pertenecía a otro alfa y que cuando tuviera cachorros con este, su tiempo sería exclusivo para esos cachorros, ellos quedarían relegados. Pichit entonces lo comprendió, Seung estaba esforzándose con los niños por mera culpa, porque seguramente iba a embarazarse de su alfa. Gruñó internamente, no lo deseaba.

Con los ánimos un poco más bajos, los niños callaron.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy lujoso, uno de los guardianes de Seung bajó para tramitar una zona exclusiva y reservada donde nadie los observara. Al terminar le abrió la puerta su señor. Seung bajó y pronto les avisaron a los demás que podían bajar.

Era un restaurante de comida coreana.

—Seguramente comen mucha comida japonesa, así que ¿Por qué no?

Los niños asintieron recobrando un poco su ánimo. Picht los siguió meditabundo.

Se sentaron y les trajeron primero los aperitivos, era la primera vez que los niños comían comida tradicional coreana junto a ambos padres. Cuando fueron a Corea su padre omega apenas les visitaba, luego de ello, evitaron la comida coreana y todo lo referente a ese país por el dolor de sentirse abandonados.

Lo disfrutaron, Seung sonrió orgulloso. A su parecer no se comparaba con la comida preparada en su país pero era rico. De reojo observó a Pichit, este jugueteaba con su celular.

—Puedes tomar fotos si no las subes a las redes sociales. Al menos no donde yo aparezca.

Pichit sonrío, comenzó a tomarse muchas fotos junto con los niños y las comidas, como Seung se lo había pedido no subió las fotos que se tomaron sus hijos junto a su madre. Las reservaría para observarlas él a solas.

Había sido una tarde agradable para los cuatro. Y aun le quedaba una semana y media más a Seung en Japón, los niños acapararían todo lo que pudieran, se sentían en mayor confianza para exigir lo que sus corazones les pedían.

Los niños se despidieron, Seung debía de regresar a su habitación de huésped. Quedó frente a Pichit, Arthit se llevó a su hermano dándoles espacio.

—Fuiste una gran madre hoy, Seung. Gracias por regalarles ese tiempo a los niños. —Comentó sincero.

Seung bajo levemente la cabeza avergonzado. Al ver sus rostros tan felices, darse cuenta que con solo un par de horas sus hijos lo amaban, no podía comprender el corazón tan puro que ellos poseían, se sentía amado por los pequeños, pero la culpa quemaba aun más por no poder regalarles más de esas tardes.

—Quizás ya lo supongas pero es temporal, yo...—Comentó inseguro, deseando no tener que decirlo.

—Lo supuse. ¿Vas a tener otro hijo verdad?

La voz de Pichit salió grave, quizás con un toque de dolor.

—Aun no estoy preñado, pero cuando regrese a Corea...—Confirmó, de pronto no se sentía tan normal pensar en embarazarse de su esposo.

—No necesitas explicármelo, es tu alfa, después de todo. Solo intenta darte algún tiempo para comunicarte con Arthit y Bae aunque sea por Internet.

—Bien.

Seung se dio la vuelta. No se comprendía, cada vez que estaba al lado de Pichit era un grupo de sensaciones que no se ponían de acuerdo, una parte de sí, siempre deseó que el tailandes lo obligase a quedarse a su lado.

Por su parte, Pichit quiso detenerlo, girarlo y besar sus labios, hacía tanto tiempo que no habían compartido un beso y más que nunca lo deseó en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Sus hijos estaban detrás de la puerta, no quería que se dieran una idea errónea de la situación, ellos eran sus padres pero nunca volverían a ser una familia.

Así que no hizo nada, Seung nuevamente escapó de sus brazos…

…...

…..

Para el evento del Star on Ice se había escogido un Hotel bastante elegante, pero Viktor nunca imaginó que su familia se hubiese hospedado por su cuenta en nada menos que el Pan Pacific Vancouver. Estaba casi seguro que había sido obra de Yurio, pues su esposo normalmente escogía no despilfarrar el dinero si podía evitarlo, aunque siendo un omega preñado era mucho más fácil de envolver por las comodidades prometidas.

Cual sea la razón, gracias a ello contaban con una magnifica vista hacia la bahía. Y es que este complejo vacacional contaba con todas las comodidades posibles, por si fuera poco, tenían navíos que salían hacer turismo sin tener que salir del complejo, los cuales les llevarían a los puntos más hermosos de Vancouver.

Viktor podía ver a través de las cortinas ya despejadas por su hermoso omega, un cielo sin nubes, con un mar de azul profundo, en general un buen día para hacer turismo alrededor ya que se encontraba muy cerca de todo lo turístico de Vancouver.

El alfa estaba seguro que todo estaba siendo cargado a su cuenta bancaria o a la cuenta familiar, como le llamaban en Japón a la cuenta administrada por los omegas donde los alfa tenían la responsabilidad de cargar un porcentaje alto de sus sueldos para la mantención del hogar y de los miembros de la familia que era administrado por el omega. Seguro que todo sumaría una pequeña fortuna pero a Viktor le gustaba poder ser quien consintiera de esa manera su pareja y sus hijos, Yurio incluido. Estaba seguro que el rubio tenía dinero de sobra para pagárselo así mismo, pero aceptaría que pagase solo por fastidiarlo aunque en el fondo se sentía consentido. No le importaba, hace un tiempo que supo que Yurio se había vuelto alguien especial para Yuuri, que fue admitido por la familia Katsuki como otro omega más de la familia.

—Viktor ¿puedes bajar a desayunar?—Preguntó con voz suave, su omega de aspecto dócil y sonriente.

Había olvidado que el hotel contaba con buffet de desayuno. Su preciosa pareja ya estaba más que lista, con ropas confortables, no muy pegadas pues el clima era bueno, no caluroso, pero tampoco frío. Singularmente adorable, la ropa de maternidad siempre asentaba bien en Yuuri.

—No estoy inválido, Yuuri. —Sonrío ante los ojos llenos de sincera preocupación de su pareja. — Además ayer me diste muy buenas razones para recuperarme más rápidamente.

Yuuri río con las mejillas un tanto coloradas, se acercó a él, se subió en la cama y puso cada pierna al lado de su cadera. El alfa estaba sinceramente fascinado con la forma que tenía Yuuri de seducirlo.

— ¿Te gustó la ropa que use?—Le susurró con su voz de omega, aquella que podía hacerlo vibrar tan fácilmente.

—Me encantó, aunque siempre te ves hermoso. Yuuri. —Acarició los mechones libres de cabello negro que tenía a su alcance.

—Bueno, espero que te guste la que usaré hoy. —Le susurró en su oído con cierta travesura en su tono de voz. Yuuri iba a lograr que se recupere en tiempo record. —He hecho algunas compras antes que te hospedaras con nosotros, debo decir que venden cosa muy entretenidas.

La sonrisa de su pareja le hacía imaginar cada pieza de ropa más provocativa que la anterior en su omega.

—Ya quiero verlas, mi amor. Pero esta noche no podrás dormir. —Advirtió.

Yuuri besó su cuello, Viktor lo apretó más. Siempre era así –se dijo Viktor- un amasijo sin voluntad cuando Yuuri se ponía seductor, aunque de una u otra forma siempre lograba calentarlo ya sea en esa faceta sensual o en su faceta inocente en la que sentía que estaba vejando a un santo.

— ¡Oh lo siento, papa, oka-san!—Escucharon una voz interrumpir aquel momento de coquetería.

Lev tenía las mejillas rojas, aunque no sabía bien porque se avergonzaba, solo sabía que lo que hacían sus padres en ese momento era "las cosas que los adultos hacen" sin embargo sabía que eso estaba bien, era así como sus padres debían de estar. Le traía alivio verlos tan cariñosos aunque le diera vergüenza.

—Lev, no te preocupes, tu mami estaba consintiéndome un poco. —Anunció Viktor, Yuuri se sentó a su lado. — Ven aquí.

Lev saltó sobre la cama, evitando caer sobre su padre pues estaba herido.

— ¿Yurio?—Preguntó Viktor mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo con una mano y abrazaba a Yuuri con la otra. Qué alivio sentía cuando tenía a su familia cerca, era volver a estar completo.

—Dice que aún está arreglándose. Me escogió la ropa y luego se fue a alistarse. —Respondió Lev ronroneando por las caricias de su padre y madre.

Viktor río sabiendo que a veces Yurio se tomaba un largo tiempo en escoger sus vestimentas, y que desde que vivían con ellos se atribuía la labor de vestir adecuadamente a Yuuri y Lev.

—Tan típico de él. Ahh... seguro que él quien te escogió la ropa de hoy...—Le hecho un nuevo vistazo a su omega sin duda se veía adorable. Tenía puesto una polera blanca con bolsillo en el pecho, era holgada, seguramente para dejar espacio a que su vientre creciera, con un pantalón jean negro.

—Sí. — Respondió el pelinegro.

—Y seguro que también te escogió la ropa ayer en la noche—Le susurró en doble sentido.

Para risa de Viktor, su pareja se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Cuando perdía ese valor para portarse atrevido era sin duda alguien abrazable.

— ¿De qué me acusas, anciano con achaques?

Yurio ingresó con confianza, vestido con una chompa cuello de tortuga de animal Print, realmente ese estilo reflejaba bien los ojos verdes del omega. Su porte siempre altivo, esta vez sus ojos veían Viktor como si disfrutaran de una victoria secreta.

—Bueno, vamos ya que muero de hambre. —Se quejó el omega rubio.

—Déjeme vestirme entonces

Lev se acomodó la bufanda que Yurio le había puesto, se levantó de la cama de sus padres y se apresuró en dejarlos solos.

—Iremos bajando para el desayuno. —Anunciaron Lev y Yurio.

Ambos abandonaron la suite. Yakov y Lilia seguramente ya les esperaban en el comedor principal del hotel donde se servía el desayuno.

— ¿Me ayudarías a vestirme, Yuuri?

Su esposo asintió. Si bien gracias a estar adolorido no podía tomar a su pareja, podía obtener los mimos y cuidados de este. Lo cual era un precio bastante justo. Yuuri era un esposo bastante dedicado, del tipo que te acompaña cuando estas enfermo y cuida adecuadamente de ti. Viktor no podía estar más que satisfecho con la pareja que tenía.

Había tomado el baño solo, pero luego de eso tuvo que volver a recostarse, mientras todos los demás se alistaban, así que en ese momento necesitaba ayuda con el vestirse.

— ¿Cuál quieres?—Preguntó Yuuri frente a la ropa que el mismo omega había acomodado en el armario de la habitación mientras Viktor tomaba un baño.

—Te quiero a ti, pero si te refieres a la ropa, no lo sé ¿Con cuál consideras que me veo más atractivo?—Preguntó con una sonrisa atrevida.

—Uhhh…

— ¿Mi omega esta celoso? Yo también podría estarlo, te ves realmente adorable con esa ropa. —Susurró detallando la forma del cuerpo de su pareja, así mismo olfateó el delicado aroma que comenzaba fluir del menor.

—Pero lo hice por...—Respondió Yuuri.

— ¿Mí?

—Pues sí. —Respondió rápidamente el omega.

—Yo también quiero verme atractivo para ti, así que escoge. —Decidió Viktor.

Yuuri sabía que no era bueno para la moda, pero sin duda sabía que ropa de la que Viktor había traído al viaje se le veía más guapo, una casual. Así que escogió un pantalón caqui con su respectivo cinturón marrón, una polera de rayas azules marino y un blazer gris no demasiado elegante sino casual. Con solo imaginarse a Viktor con aquella ropas paseando a su lado, hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojasen, adoraba lo guapo que su alfa era.

—Wow… Yuuri, realmente has mejorado en escoger ropa. —Le felicitó.

—Solo es lo que me gusta verte puesto.

—La próxima vez que vaya de compras, llenare bolsas y bolsas de blazers.

El omega solo río pues le parecía que Viktor hablaba muy en serio con lo de comprar ropa solo para complacerlo.

Viktor ya podía hacer varios movimientos, por lo cual se bañó solo aunque terminó con algunos dolores en su cadera, así que el omega decidió ayudarle a retirarse la bata de baño para iniciar a vestirse. Yuuri evito ver a su esposo solo en ropa interior, intentó desviar lo mejor posible sus mirada o intentar no concentrarse en cómo se formaba el bulto entre las piernas del mayor.

—Vamos, cariño, estoy seguro que ya me has visto desnudo más de mil veces. — Respondió bromeando.

— ¡Viktor!—Se quejó el omega.

—Es la verdad

—Sí, pero si no dejas de comentarlo, no te ayudaré.

Un lindo puchero se dibujó en sus labios. El alfa lo notó, se relamió los labios expectante.

—Ok… Ok.

Aun con un Yuuri sonrojado desviaron la conversación hacia otros temas como los estudiantes de Viktor, a quienes les había dado esos dos días libres para que también se relajaran sin excederse, por supuesto. Viktor debía mantener siempre un ojo vigilante, pero confiaba en lo responsables y dedicados que eran, muy diferente a él mismo en su época de patinador.

Ya puesto en pie, aún sentía un cosquilleo doloroso en su cadera y pierna que más soportó su peso durante el salto, pero tener a su pareja delante suyo acomodándole la ropa con dedicación mientras un bonito rosa decoraba sus mejillas era más que suficiente para aguantar el dolor.

Yuuri acomodó el blazer, alisando cada arruga que tuviera. Sin duda ese tipo de ropa le quedaba perfecto a su pareja, pensó el japonés. Se sintió bendecido de tener un alfa tan hermoso.

Viktor atrajo su rostro por el mentón y unió sus labios. Al principio fue lento, jugaba labio con labio, sonreían de rato en rato, intentando encontrar el sabor familiar en los labios del otro; cuando ambos reconocieron el sabor del otro, su textura y suavidad, el instinto alfa de Viktor le demandó más: abrió la boca de su omega e ingresó su lengua, la cual inició a acariciar cada parte de la boca de su pareja mientras succionaba sus labios. Yuri subió sus manos hasta su nuca y se apoyó ahí, olvidando el cuidado que debía de tener el alfa con su cuerpo. Viktor entreabrió los ojos para ver la expresión de su pareja, este se encontraba agitado, con el entrecejo medianamente arrugado, como concentrado, quizás también necesitado. Lo que le quedó claro fue que disfrutaba del beso tanto como él, lo cual le alegraba.

El alfa sintió unas caricias en su cabello ante tal acto placentero soltó un gruñido de satisfacción. Tomó a Yuuri de la cintura con fuerza y lo estampó contra la puerta del armario de ropa.

—Espera, espera Viktor, aun no.

El pelinegro intentó poner distancia pero el agarre del alfa sobre su cintura era fuerte.

— ¿Por qué?—Gruñó exhalando agitado. El ruso sentía que podía aguantar el dolor de su pierna y cadera, a lo que no podía resistir era a su necesidad de Yuuri.

—No aún, por favor.

Viktor era débil ante las suplicas de Yuuri, si veía esos ojos observándole tan parecidos a un cachorro perdía el control.

—Si me miras así solo lograrás que me excite más. —Dejó escapar su aliento, su cuerpo estaba tenso, su alfa peleaba por tomar el control y por supuesto por hacer cumplir sus deseos lujuriosos con su dulce omega. — Quiero hacerte el amor Yuri. ¿Aún no lo deseas?

Abrazó a Yuuri presionándolo contra el espejo. Bajó con su nariz olfateando el cuello de su omega. Sintió como de sus encías brotaban sus colmillos, necesitaba morder a su omega, marcarlo una vez más.

—Aun estás delicado—Nuevamente Yuuri intentó apartarse. Su voz había sonado realmente preocupada.

Aquello a su alfa lo sintió como una ofensa a su orgullo. Un alfa era fuerte, se suponía. Por supuesto que le agradaba los cuidados de su omega, pero no sentir que era este quien le protegía cuando debía de ser al revés. Mucho menos que su fuerza era subestimada.

— ¡Yuuri, no estoy hecho de cristal! ¡No va a pasarme nada!

El alfa sacó su lengua y lamió la piel del cuello de su pareja, el omega ronroneó de placer en respuesta.

—No, aun no. Necesitas descansar hoy también. —Dijo decidido Yuuri, a pesar que todo su cuerpo se había estremecido al sentir la lamida de su alfa.

Antes de poder replicar, Yuuri le dio una palmada en la pierna que hizo soltar a Viktor un chillido de dolor.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—Reclamó resentido, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Para verificar si es cierto que ya estas mejor. No vamos a arriesgarnos a que te suceda algo peor. Vas a descansar hoy también.

Cuando Yuuri ponía esa expresión tan seria era definitivo. La voluntad de Viktor aun siendo su alfa no podía contrarrestar contra la voluntad férrea del menor cuando estaba decidido o preocupado.

— ¡Yuuri!—Lloriqueo infantilmente.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, le dolía menos que ayer pero aun lo hacía.

—Mañana en la noche—Insistió Viktor.

Aun restregando mejilla con mejilla, Yuuri resoplo como un padre que se cansó del berrinche de su hijo.

—Está bien, Viktor, mañana en la noche. Si reservas una habitación aparte, me sacas a una cita, luego yo me entregaré a ti nuevamente. —Dictaminó su posición.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri nunca le pedía ese tipo de detalles pero suponía que su omega se lo merecía. Ninguno quería recordar porque se habían distanciado pues ya no era importante, pero el alfa sabía que debía esforzarse aún más para que su omega esté listo para entregarse a él de nuevo. Podría hacerlo sucumbir con su voz alfa, pero no era la manera en la que lo deseaba.

—Gracias, mi Yuuri. —Le abrazó con suavidad, demostrándole cuanto lo amaba.

—Ahora vayamos a desayunar, tengo hambre. —Indicó el japonés, bajó su mano y tocó su pancita aun pequeña. — Llevo un bebe adentro sabes, también tiene hambre

Viktor río enternecido, poso su mano en el vientre de su pareja, su sonrisa se hizo más grande formando ese corazón que tanta adoraba Yuuri ver. Por su parte, el alfa estaba emocionado por ver crecer a su cachorro dentro de Yuuri. Recién cumplía el segundo mes, aún les quedaba un largo camino para que el nuevo miembro de su familia nazca.

…...

El desayuno que les esperaba era sin lugar a dudas enorme. Había muchas mesas redondas, elegantemente decoradas con manteles y servilletas dobladas en artísticas formas. Había mozos dispuestos a los lados de las largas mesas de buffet de comida, listos para dar soporte a los comensales. Mientras que otros llevaban los platos de los pedidos de las personas mayores que no querían ponerse en pie innecesariamente.

Cuando Yuuri y Viktor bajaron encontraron de lo más tranquilos a Yurio, Lev Lilia y Yakov ya desayunando mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras.

Yakov tenía una taza de humeante café, mientras Lilia tenía un té frutal decorado con una flor flotante. En sus platos se podía apreciar sus clásicos sándwiches bajo en grasa, mientras Yakov hincaba con su tenedor su plato de frutas picadas frescas. No era que Yakov no disfrutase de un sándwich pero Lilia quería cuidar de su salud adecuadamente, el ruso, a pesar de quedar con un poco de hambre, se sentía halagado porque su omega le cuidase.

Mientras tanto, Lev tenía un cuenco de frutas con yogurt, y distintos tipos de cereales. En otro plato tenía unas frituras muy parecidas a las que se preparaban en Hasetsu. Por su parte, Yurio disfrutaba de un jugo y una hamburguesa tradicional.

—No porque hayas dejado el patinaje deportivo debes de descuidar tu alimentación, Yurio, te estoy vigilando.—Dijo amenazadora la ex prima ballerina.

El rubio resopló ante los comentarios de Lilia, por supuesto que lo sabía. Aún era bastante joven como para dejar del todo el patinaje; a pesar de ya ser entrenador, estaba decidido a deslumbrar como patinador de exhibición. Tanto Yuuri como Viktor lo habían hecho, así que ese era también su camino.

—Lilia-obachan ¿Qué tal era Yurio como alumno?

La mujer sonrío ante la curiosidad del menor.

—Conmigo no se quejaba de nada, es porque soy muy disciplinada, así que tenlo en cuenta. No soy como Yakov que dejo que mis alumnos pasen encima de mí.

El anciano ni siquiera intento defenderse pues era cierto.

—No creas que por ser un cachorro tendré piedad de ti. Te entrenaré tan o más duro que a Yuri.

— ¡No podría pedirte menos, Oba-chan!

—Vas a arrepentirte, mocoso. —Se burló Yurio tomando su jugo.

— ¡Claro que no! Por lo que vi en tus rutinas, estoy seguro que de haber seguido el camino de bailarín de ballet hubieras sido un éxito.

Lilia observó cómo su ex alumno batía sus pestañas un poco más rápido que lo normal. Ella era un omega ya experimentada mucho más que Yurio, por lo que ese pequeño gesto le hizo tomar las manos del niño.

—Lo era. Yuri definitivamente pudo haberse convertido en un gran bailarín. Tu primer premio será mostrarte las grabaciones que hice bailando el lago de los cisnes.

El niño se puso de pie y corrió hasta la grandiosa ex prima ballerina, le abrazó efusivamente, sorprendiendo a la omega. No podía negar que, como era usual, los críos que Yakov arrastraba consigo conseguían ganarse su corazón. Lilia no fue madre por decisión propia, pues en aquella época había decidido dedicarse a su arte, mientras Yakov se dedicó a su patinaje y luego a entrenar, ambos se separaron y ella no encontró a ningún alfa que pudiera tolerarla, así que cuando este la busco para entrenar a Yurio, el amor y el lazo entre ellos fue inevitable de volver a unir, sin darse cuenta formaron la familia que no pudieron antes alrededor de Yurio, Viktor y luego el Yuuri japonés.

Mientras recibía el abrazo de Lev, supo que el niño también se volvería parte de su familia. Pero primero era necesario poner orden.

—Pero deberás impresionarme para ello.

—Claro que sí, maestra Lilia.

Yurio sonrío desde su lugar, quizás un poco celoso. Sin embargo, él no lo descuidaría, porque Lev era su alumno, solo estaba accediendo a la experiencia de Lilia para que Lev brillase con más fulgor.

—Mi bebe va a recibir otro gran maestro.

Viktor se adelantó soportando el dolor en su pierna. Yuuri había ido hacia la mesa de Buffet a traer el desayuno para cada uno.

—A mi se me hace que Viktor pronto se le caerá el cabello y quedara iguala Yakov. —Se burló Yurio.

—Que cruel. Nunca quedaré tan calvo como Yakov

— ¡Vitya!

Yuuri se acercó con los platillos, seguido del mozo que traía sus bebidas, no pudo evitar reír con las peleas infantiles de su familia rusa.

Una vez terminaron su desayuno decidieron partir al Granville Island que les habían recomendado en el hotel visitar como parte de lo más turístico de Vancouver. Aunque Lilia y Yakov decidieron pasar una tarde relajados en el Spa del hotel, para luego ir al Museo de Sitio del complejo turístico.

A pesar del dolor, Viktor se negó a quedarse en el hotel, pues se encontraba muy animado, no podía estar de mejor humor y es que tenía su familia reunida a su lado. Llegaron hasta el lugar gracias al navío que el hotel dónde se hospedaban poseía. Por lo cual, el alfa no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

Bajaron, Yuuri estaba algo mareado, pero gracias a sus suplementos para el embarazo se logró reponer, sin embargo se dejó abrazar por su alfa. En ese momento agradeció la terquedad de Viktor por acompañarlos. Sin duda, un omega llevaba mejor el embarazo con su alfa a su lado.

Caminaron, el más animado era Lev pues era su primera vez en aquel país. Al leer el enorme letrero y luego el mapa interactivo jalo a Yurio de su abrigo para que lo viera con él.

—Yurio, mira hay un mercado para niños—Comentó señalando en el mapa interactivo, muy emocionado—

—Es verdad ¿quieres ir, enano?— Preguntó el rubio, también sintiéndose animado. Él si había viajado a Canadá muchas veces, pues era uno de los puntos más importantes en el patinaje artístico, pero muy pocas veces había viajado de manera tan relajada.

El niño asintió, observando a Yurio con sus ojos cambiantes de color brillando. Yurio podía notar que poseía esa particularidad que Viktor también tenía solo que en distinto tono. A diferencia de los de Viktor que eran entre azules y verdes, creando un bello aguamarina, los ojos de Lev eran entre castaños-rojizos a ámbar, suponía que por la mezcla de colores de los ojos de sus progenitores. A veces se quedaba sin aliento al verlos.

Yurio giró hacia Yuuri y Viktor que cuchicheaban como par de adolescentes.

—Hey, ancianos, vamos primero al mercado de niños.

Viktor y Yuuri asintieron, ambos tenía sus manos entrelazadas, Yuuri dándole fuerza para soportar el ligero dolor en la cadera y Viktor protegiéndole con su aroma para disipar los mareos.

Llegaron y observaron los letreros de colores, junto con los puestos de juguetes hechos a mano. A Lev le gustaban no porque precisamente usara su tiempo en jugar con juguetes sino porque el tallado y el pintado se veían realmente hermosos. Quería coleccionar esas piezas artísticas.

—Podemos comprarle juguetes a mi hermanito. —Dijo emocionado

Yuuri se acercó, al ver la enorme cantidad de juguetes se repuso de los mareo. El omega tocó su vientre y sonrío. No era de gastar demasiado pero cuando estaba embarazado perdía el control sobre ello. Murmurando un "¿No es hermoso, Lev?"

El omega y Lev pasearon por toda la tienda buscando juguetes para el pequeño o pequeña que llegaría pronto.

—Viejo, te van a dejar en la quiebra—Comentó Yurio. —Si quieres puedo ayudarte con la cuenta

Viktor río nervioso, era cierto que durante el embarazo Yuuri gastaba bastante pero le gustaba consentirlo. Y aquello era parte de su naturaleza como omega y su crianza japonesa, que siempre buscaban lo mejor en aquel estado. Si su omega sentía que necesitaban esa cantidad exorbitante de juguetes para sus cachorros, él iba a complacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no, Yurio. Me gusta que Yuuri sea caprichoso al menos algunas vez. Si te gusta algo no dudes en pedírmelo—Sonrío engreído el peliplata

— ¡Engreído! Voy a buscar algo para tu nuevo crío, será mi regalo.

Yurio se sumergió entre las personas que compraban y observó los juguetes hasta que llegó a la sección de peluches. Era muy infantil pero podía usar la excusa de que venía con el omega preñado así que tomó el tigrecito con la bandera de Canadá y lo compró. Avergonzado, siguió buscando si encontraba el regalo perfecto para el cachorro de sus amigos.

Finalmente encontró algo que le gustó demasiado, sin dudarlo lo compró. Lo había decidido: Iba a hacer que al crío le gustaran los gatos. A Lev le gustaban pero por influencia de Yuuri y Viktor le gustaban más los perros. Así que compró algo llamado Twilight Cat. Era un gatito automático que proyectaba una noche estrellada en la habitación del niño, además de un olor agradable para los cachorros que los relajaba, así mismo emitía cantos adorables de gatitos para su estimulación.

Firmó la compra y mandó a que lo enviaran al hotel donde se hospedaban ya que la caja era demasiado grande, lo mandó a envolver en papel de regalo, por supuesto con motivo de gatitos bebes.

Viktor esperaba afuera con su pareja e hijo, todos cargando algunos paquetes, otros habían sido pagados y mandados a enviar al hotel. De alguna manera lo llevarían a Japón luego.

Continuaron su recorrido por otras tiendas más, y luego terminaran frente a un gran local donde en su vitrina exponía postres pequeños y coloridos de todo tipo. Los cuatro babearon ante lo delicioso que se veían.

Se miraron entre ellos, un día fuera de dieta no era tan mala idea, bueno Yuuri tenía de excusa el estar preñado así que nadie podría impedírselo.

Con sus pequeños pasteles en mano continuaron caminando por el lugar.

Llegaron hasta el museo de maquetas de trenes y barcos. Era un lugar impresionante, todos observaban detrás de las vitrinas. Se veía realmente verdaderos, solo que pequeños, estaban tan bien decorados y pintados que cada uno con su móvil sacaba fotos tras foto. Para luego posar juntos en los selfie.

Continuando con el recorrido llegaron al Instituto de Arte y Diseño Emily Carr, dónde se deleitaron descifrando el sentimiento que estudiantes y profesionales habían puesto en sus pinturas, con tres grandes colecciones de arte.

Llegaron a un lugar que a Viktor encantó, era el más animoso del grupo; seguía al guía de turismo y asentía con seriedad ante las explicaciones de salón por salón: Y es que les explicaba el proceso de producción de la cerveza.

Se trataba de Fábrica de cerveza de Granville Island. En la cual podía encontrar una gran variedad de tipos de cervezas. Al finalizar el tour, cerca de una especie de bar familiar, de barriles recién producidos sacaban vasos de cerveza espumosa que Viktor disfruto sin dudar. Yurio también probó algunas muestras, aunque no le gradase la cerveza tuvo que aceptar que aquella tenía buen sabor, bastante diferente. Viktor no dudo en comprar tres sicpack enteros de cada sabor para llevar.

—Solo con que lo consumas en casa —Murmuró Yuuri con voz de mando, causando escalofrío en Viktor

—Amor, así será; no te preocupes, en todo caso invitaría a Chris a casa. —Se disculpó.

—Bien—Dijo el menor, de la mano de su cachorro, observando las vitrinas de productos que vendían, queriendo encontrar algo que no tuviera cerveza en su preparación para que él y su cachorro pudieran saborear.

"Mocha Potter", leyó en una de las botellas, increíblemente se trataba de una cerveza con matices a cacao.

— ¿Qué miras Yuuri?—Se acercó Viktor por detrás. — ¡Oh wow suena rico! ¡Lo compraré también!

Y Viktor salió con otro sickpack más de cerveza. Yurio se veía pensativo observando una botella de cerveza de ese famoso Mocha Potter

—Sí, quizás a Otabek le guste su sabor amargo. —Intervino el omega japonés.

—Ya cállate, Katsudon—Murmuró Yurio, sin embargo, pagó por un sickpack para su amigo. Sabía que Otabek no era como el alcohólico de Viktor pero no estaría mal llevarle algo típico del lugar.

Su último punto fue el mercado público en el cual había productos de diferentes culturas entre alimentos, artesanías, ropas, y todo lo que uno pudiera imaginar.

Pasearon olfateando los ricos aromas de los panes que se ofrecían así como de quesos y vinos de la más alta calidad. Curiosos se dispusieron a probar las muestras, quedando encantados, compraron un poco de todo. Los vinos y quesos fueron envueltos con cuidado.

—Tenemos demasiado comida. Vamos a ponernos como el katsudon. —Suspiró Yurio sin poder evitarlo le dio otra mordida al Trempette. Era parecido al hotcake pero más suave y menos dulce lo cual le daba un punto a su favor.

Siguieron caminando y se quedaron parados frente a un grupo de jazz que tocaba para hacer compañía.

Luego de un rato continuaron con sus compras, encontrando productos para preparar en casa el famoso Trempette, vale decir que Yurio no dudo en comprarlos. Suficientemente cargados de bolsas y productos por encargo que seguramente llegarían al hotel mañana temprano, decidieron marchare a abordar el tranvía que los regresaría al hotel.

Llegaron justo para la hora de la cena, cada uno pidió algo ligero, digestivos de preferencia.

Después de ello opinaron sobre qué servicios querían utilizar. Lev quería ir a la piscina, Yurio decidió ir con él y permitir que Viktor y Yuuri se tomaran su tiempo en los masajistas.

Lev y Yurio salieron del vestidor cada uno con su bañador puesto. Caminaron hacia la piscina más grande, años atrás Viktor había enseñado a nadar a su hijo en una de las piscinas locales de Hasetsu, así como también en la playa.

Al llegar a la orilla, Lev se lanzó en el agua sin miedo alguno, a los segundos saco su cabeza y le sonrío a su entrenador, llamándole para que ingrese junto a él. Yurio se sentó en la orilla, mojo sus pies dentro del agua, sintió un cosquilleo agradable al contacto. No era extraño que entrenador y alumno pasasen tanto tiempo juntos, más cuando el alumno era pequeño, pero para él, sin duda resultaba extraño que no se sintiera obligado a permanecer con él cuidándolo.

Aun así, no creía que se tratase a su omega diciéndole que era momento de tener cachorros, estaba seguro que no era así. Quizás en sus celos, pero fuera de estos no había sentido tal necesidad como Yuuri lo sintió en su momento. Lo cual agradecía pues no se sentía preparado para ser madre. Aún había mucho que el tigre de Rusia quería demostrar al mundo y a su país. A veces el mundo era un tanto injusto con los omegas que destacaban, eran alabados por hacerlo como su maestra Lilia, pero los compadecían por no haber logrado ser madres. A él no le importaba si realmente no llegaba a serlo. Lilia le parecía admirable y él no tenía problema con ello, con dedicar su vida a su pasión más importante: el patinaje sobre hielo.

— ¡Yurio!

Nuevamente Lev le llamó, tenía un puchero, le había ignorado por unos minutos. El rubio se burló de su geste infantil; sin embargo se dejó car en el agua y como un chiquillo comenzó a jugar con el menor a perseguirlo por el agua.

Luego de dos largas horas en la piscina, Lev estaba más que cansado para continuar nadando por lo cual ambos salieron de la piscina, se dirigieron a las duchas y cada quien tomó un baño.

Cuando Yurio salió cambiado de los vestidores de omega, se encontró con que Lev se había quedado medio dormido envuelto con las toallas. Una punzada de ternura recorrió su cuerpo, soltó un suspiro y ayudo al niño a terminar de vestirse. Lo cargo en su espalda y se encaminó hasta la suite.

Algunos de los empleados del hotel le ofrecieron llevar al niño pero algo dentro suyo no le permitía dejarlo en otras manos, así que negando siguió con su camino. Aun podía cargarlo, pero su cuerpo ya sentía que pronto llegaría el momento en que no pudiera hacerlo, lo cual le traía ansiedad.

Lilia y Yakov se encontraban en la suite disfrutando de música, así que encargó a ellos al menor pues Viktor y Yuuri aún permanecían en el masajista. Él decidió aun quemar un poco más de calorías antes de irse a dormir.

Luego de dejar a Lev con sus ex maestros, se dirigió al Gym, no esperó ahí tener un desagradable encuentro: era Isabella, la en proceso de divorcio esposa de JJ.

—Yuri Plisetsky, que desagradable encontrarte aquí.

—Lo mismo digo.

Yurio caminó seguro, se amarró sus cabellos y se subió a la caminadora justo al lado de Isabella, inició con un trote rápido.

—Así que engatusaste a JJ para que fuera hasta Japón. —Habló la mujer con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Yurio no deseaba verla, le removía demasiadas fibras sensibles del pasado y un poco de culpa también.

— ¿No será que tú lo espantaste? Fuiste muy estúpida o quizás estabas tan desesperada para creer que podrías engañar con la paternidad a un alfa aunque sea uno tan estúpido como JJ.

La mujer aumentó la velocidad de la corredora. Para Yurio era difícil de creer que Isabella haya logrado engañar a un alfa. Pero supuso que era por ser beta, ellos casi no huelen, a diferencia que un omega preñado apesta al alfa, al padre del bebe que llevan. Además que incluso un lazo alfa-beta no era remotamente tan poderoso como uno alfa-omega, en el cual cuando estaba embarazado el omega, el alfa puede sentir parte de sus emociones para poder responder acertadamente.

—No es mi culpa… yo no sabía qué hacer...—La voz de la beta se quebró. — Él ya no me quería, de hecho hace mucho que deseaba terminar pero yo no se lo permitía. Era su esposa, la reina…

—Sabes qué, espere enfrentarme contigo pero verte tan miserable solo me da asco.

Yurio decidió mejor ir a quemar calorías al sauna, no soportaba verla. JJ la había querido, pero la relación que se dio entre ellos había drenado la que mantuvo con Isabella, quizás aquello la había hecho mentirle a JJ sobre su embarazo, el idiota ilusionado había dejado todo lo que pudieron haber rescatado para formar una familia con ella, él nunca hubiera imaginado que Isabella pudiera mentirle.

—Yo ya no puedo recuperarlo, Yuri Plisetsky. Tener un hijo de él era lo único que me hubiera mantenido a su lado, él siempre te quiso a ti.

El ruso apretó sus puños, no se detuvo, siguió caminando hasta la puerta. Sentía curiosidad por que le explique aquellas palabras, pero decidió que no era lo mejor destapar una relación que había quedado en el pasado. De reojo la observo, vio como un hombre se acercaba a ella, muy cariñoso, era un beta al igual que ella, supuso que el padre verdadero de los niños que intentó embaucar a JJ.

Al menos, ella había encontrado su lugar indicado, y aquello definitivamente no era al lado de un alfa.

En el sauna intentó que todos sus recuerdos sobre ese alfa se diluyeran junto con el vapor con olor a eucalipto. Había sido un viaje agradable a pesar de que Canadá no era precisamente de sus sueños ya que le traía recuerdos pocos agradables pues por placer solo había visitado aquellas tierras acompañando de JJ cuando eran algo.

…...

Había sido otra noche en la que Viktor había tenido que abstenerse de tocar a su pareja lujuriosamente. Si bien no había hecho esfuerzo innecesario, la caminata de igual manera le había afectado un poco. Ante lo cual, su adorable omega no se había reprimido de vestirse con otro traje arrebatador, este fue incluso más transparente que el anterior.

El alfa ruso tuvo que contenerse y simplemente contentarse con dormir abrazado de su pareja. Finalmente pudo suspirar tranquilo aunque su alfa gruñera internamente, incendiado de pasión.

El amanecer del último día llegó, la familia se alistó para aprovecharlo. Desayunaron juntos, pasearon por los balnearios juntos, pero cuando la tarde llegó. Viktor y Yuuri salieron a solas, como en una cita.

Viktor estaba dispuesto a cumplirle hasta el último capricho a su pareja.

Buscó en las guías de turismo y encontró el lugar perfecto para una cita con su dulce pareja: Se trataba del Parque Stanley, un enorme complejo de áreas verdes y arboles coníferas rodeado del océano.

Sin dudarlo el alfa arrastró a su pareja a ese lugar. Fueron llevados, como no, por el transporte marítimo que su hotel les brindaba. Disfrutaron de la vista del mar, de los atrevidos jóvenes que se subían veleros y surcaban las olas, de los destellos del sol contra el océano azul.

Se tomaron numerosas fotos a pedido de Viktor quien no dudaba en subirlas en sus redes para que todos viesen que tenía a su lado a su omega.

Yuuri sonreía, Viktor no dejaba de envolver sus brazos a su alrededor, parecía no querer soltarlo ni por un instante, aquello se sentía muy bien.

Finalmente llegaron al parque, Yuuri se adelanto y soltó un suspiro de asombro, podía ver a lo lejos los imponentes árboles que se erigían y los caminos que parecían perderse entre la vegetación, el aroma salino del mar se mezclaba con la naturaleza verde.

Alfa y omega bajaron juntos, se dirigieron al enorme parque, les dieron la bienvenida así como un mapa con todo lo que podían visitar. Aunque probablemente en el estado de Viktor no podrían visitar mucho.

Junto al lado de la entrada podían ver una formación rocosa que salía de entre el mar, juntos leyeron que se llamaba Siwash Rock, por supuesto no podían faltar fotos con singulares poses cada uno.

—Es hermoso estar aquí contigo, Yuuri—Le susurró suavemente en el oído a su omega.

—Yo también estoy feliz de conocer nuevos lugares junto a ti Viktor. —Se acercó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, Viktor río porque por solo ese gesto Yuuri se veía bastante avergonzado, olvidaba que para los japoneses cualquier tipo de beso era algo muy íntimo y especial.

Siguieron avanzando, se perdieron en medio de los abetos enormes. Yuuri corrió hacia uno y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Es realmente enorme!

Viktor le tomó una foto abrazando el abeto y pronto corrió hasta él y abrazo el árbol junto a Yuuri, se sentía bien, escucharon unas risas de algunos turistas y se sonrojaron. Eran hombres en sus treinta así que resultaba realmente curioso verlos tan infantiles.

Siguiendo los carteles y ocasionalmente preguntando a algunos locales, finalmente llegaron al Acuario de Vancouver. Justamente habían un show son delfines. Cruzaron el pequeño puente de bardas rojas, y se acomodaron junto a los demás, había familias y niños a los cuales brillaban los ojos emocionados; Viktor envolvió a su pareja en un abrazo mientras Yuuri se apretaba a su lado suspirando satisfecho.

Pronto aparecieron dos entrenadoras vestidas con sacos rojos, traían cubetas llenas de pescados, a su llamado dos preciosos delfines emergieron de las profundidades del lago artificial. Sus distintivos chillidos se escucharon. Yuuri y Viktor sonrieron enternecidos, se apegaron más y se acercaron a la barando muy curiosos.

La entrenadora saludo a sus dos amigos de aletas y les enseño la cubeta de pescado, mientras tanto, los delfines giraron quedando de panza hacia arriba, por aquel pequeño acto recibieron su recompensa.

Los delfines a otro comando de su entrenadora anduvieron y giraron al mismo tiempo, nuevamente recibieron su premio.

Se elevaron y saltaron como una danza coordinada. Alfa y omega estaban emocionadas así como muchas otras parejas y familias presentes entre nativos y turistas.

Los delfines continuaron danzando saltando y en otra comanda se subieron a tierra con sus colas elevadas al mismo tiempo.

—So impresionantes, Vitya.

—Creo que se parecen a nosotros cuando bailamos juntos.

Viktor le dio un beso en la frente, Yuuri se apoyó más en él. Por lo cual su dulce aroma llenaba de calidez a Viktor quien ronroneo complacido. Era un buen lugar, muy relajante. Así como él, muchas parejas de alfa-omega o de betas se acurrucaban juntos observando. Viktor podía oler el aroma de otros omegas muchos de ellos marcados. No era algo novedoso que un omega que se sentía protegido liberaba esas dulces feromonas, pero para Viktor solo el de Yuuri podía hacerle sentir en paz y acompañado.

Yuuri aplaudió rápidamente ante la nueva pirueta de la pareja de delfines. Los saltos continuaron, Yuuri sonreía emocionado, deseó que Lev y Yurio estuvieran con ellos, pero había sido su pedido una cita junto a Viktor a solas. Supuso que lo necesitaban de vez en cuando, de reojo observó a su esposo, quien se veía relajado. Se sintió orgulloso de ser el único omega en poder brindarle esa sensación hogareña a su alfa.

Las voces sorprendidas de varios niños llamó la atención de Yuuri quien dirigió su vista hacia el espectáculo, uno de los delfines había dado un salto muy alto sobre su compañero cayendo al otro lado.

Después de que ambos delfines recibieran sus premios, junto a su entrenadora se despidieron.

Poca a poco los que presenciaron el espectáculo empezó a caminar. Viktor tomó la mano de su omega, la beso por encima y le guío para ingresar al Acuario. Juntos deslumbraron sus ojos con la enorme variedad de especies marinas que podían presenciar detrás de los cristales. Yuuri sentía ocasionalmente los dedos de Viktor acariciar su mano, así que él también lo hacía.

—Oh Yuuri mira las medusas. —Comentó emocionado el mayor.

Enormes y otros pequeñitas, ambos se quedaron prendados por unos minutos observándolas. Juntaron sus cabezas y suspiraron.

Viktor pasó su mano por la cintura de su pareja y le apego más a él, con su otra mano acaricio dulcemente el vientre de su omega, se sobajeo cabeza con cabeza con la del menor. Su animal interno también estaba relajado y es que tener el permiso absoluto de poder tocar a su pareja era perfecto.

Después de recorrer el acuario, salieron, caminaron un poco, observaron el atardecer. Viktor no pudo resistir más tiempo. Se giró hacia Yuuri, le tomó del mentón y le robo un beso.

— ¡Viktor!

Adoraba avergonzar a Yuuri con esas muestras de amor en público. Siempre había intentado comprender sus diferencias culturales así como Yuuri también lo había hecho pero simplemente había momentos en que si no le besaba sentía que se ahogaba.

Aun acunando el rostro del omega. Viktor le dio un beso en la frente, bajo sus manos y le abrazó.

—Esto es perfecto, mi Yuuri, mi omega.

Yuuri no respondió solo se dejó arropar por su alfa. Había necesitado esos momentos y esos atrevimientos de Viktor tanto. Había sido doloroso lo que sucedió entre ellos y su alejamiento. Agradecía que Viktor fuera capaz de tanto aun después de tantos años solo por amor a él. Nunca creyó poder hace que alguien lo amase como Viktor lo hacía.

El omega se apoyó un poco sobre Viktor, quien inevitablemente soltó un quejido por la mala posición de su pierna. Al parecer ese era todo el recorrido que podrían hacer.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Viktor haciendo un puchero en su boca.

El japonés se puso de puntillas y le beso la frente.

—No te preocupes, Viktor, esto fue suficiente. La próxima vez volvamos con Lev y Yurio.

Viktor asintió, pronto el tono cálido de sus ojos cambió haciendo avergonzar a Yuuri.

—Entonces… ya puedo comerte.

—Solo si antes nos llevas a comer, el bebe demanda algo delicioso y dulce—Exigió.

El alfa río, pero por supuesto no se quejaría de un capricho de su omega preñado.

El anochecer les cayó sobre Vancouver mientras Yuuri y Viktor tomaban la cena en un restaurant cerca de su hotel. Ambos estaban complacidos con la cita que habían tenido

A pesar de conversar tranquilamente ambos estaban ansiosos por lo que acontecería en un par de horas. Sabían que no tenían que preocuparse de Lev, Yurio cuidaría bien de él y seguro le haría dormir. Ellos, no se hospedarían en la suite que compartían con Yurio y Lev, sino que tomarían una habitación propia en el mismo Hotel. Una habitación especial para omegas en gestación o en celo era lo que Yuuri le pidió a Viktor solicitar. Nadie se sorprendería, por supuesto, un hotel desea magnitud estaba preparado para todo. Y es que las habitaciones para parejas que pasaban sus celos o momentos de calor del alfa o de calor por el embarazo tenían sus particularidades.

Después de finiquitar los trámites, el alfa tomó la mano de su pareja y lo arrastró hasta el ascensor a una velocidad impactante para alguien con la pierna adolorida; una vez dentro el ascensor, Viktor lo atrapó en sus brazos para besarlo suavemente. "Te amo" le susurró haciéndole dudar de su travesura preparada para esa noche.

Llegaron a la habitación Viktor continuó besándolo, apretándolo desesperadamente contra su cuerpo, deseando cargarlo, pero no pudiendo aun por sus músculos resentidos.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación con la tarjeta de seguridad y se separaron.

Era una habitación para pareja, tenía una enorme cama matrimonial de sábanas blancas que se apreciaban suaves, diseñadas especialmente para amar a un omega, para que este se sintiera cómodo, incluso preñado o en celo donde su piel ardía más. Era acogedor, con un sofá que podía servir al omega para acurrucarse cuando lo necesitara, llena de cojines de varios tamaños. La vista era preciosa con un balcón.

Dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama con lamparines. Un escritorio cercano y todo el suelo alfombrado.

— ¿Y bien, amor, te gusta?—Viktor le abrazó por detrás e inició repartir besos por su cuello, especialmente en la zona que esperaba morder para marcarlo.

—Es precioso. Gracias Vitya.

Se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Viktor y besarlo. El alfa no tardo en colar sus manos debajo de la ropa de su omega, el cual gimió audiblemente.

—No, espera…—Logró susurrar.

—Yuuri, ya no esperaré más, no aguanto, ¡deseo hacerte mío de una vez!

Se podía escuchar un sonido ronco provenir del pecho del alfa, así como su aroma se hacía cada vez más fuerte, buscando seducir y aplastar al omega.

—Quiero darte tu sorpresa, amor. Por favor.

Yuuri había aprendido, con los años, saber cómo utilizar sus armas para conseguir que Viktor le obedeciera. Estaban a mano, pues Viktor también tenía las suyas.

— ¿Otro traje que me producirá un infarto?

—Sí. —Aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eres terrible, tres semanas a solas con Yurio y te convirtió.

— ¿No te gusta?—Utilizó su voz más dolida.

—Me encanta, está bien. Hoy sí voy a comerte.

—Viktor lo prometiste, me dejarás tener el control. —Le recordó mirándole a los ojos.

Viktor parecía dudarlo, sin duda deseaba dominar esa noche pues hace mucho que no tenía intimidad con Yuuri pero al ver su expresión molesta, Viktor cedió asintiendo. Se quitó el abrigo y se fue desbrochando la camisa.

—Bien, mi bello príncipe, aquí te espero.

El alfa se sirvió un poco del vino que la habitación tenía y se sentó a esperar por su omega.

Después de varios minutos, unos pequeños pasos se deslizaron por la alfombra.

—Viktor...

No había estado atento, se había distraído guardando su móvil en la mesa de noche, disfrutando del vino en su boca, por lo cual cuando vio a su omega tosió atorándose con el vino: Yuuri tenía puesto una bata bastante elegante roja de seda. Si había colores que resaltaba su fina piel eran el negro y el rojo, aunque el blanco también le sentaba bien peor a diferencia de los colores anteriores este le hacía ver adorable y puro.

El omega se desató el nudo de su bata, y la dejo caer por sus hombros. Yuuri traía puesto un leotardo de color rojo de rejillas grandes que dejaban ver claramente el cuerpo del omega debajo de él, como boxer tenía uno muy pequeño también de rejilla. Además como detalle llevaba en su cuello un lazo rojo. Se dio la vuelta quedando de lado por lo que Viktor pudo apreciar como sus nalgas estaban casi al aire. Se relamió con gusto.

—Ven, amor. —Le llamó con dulzura.

Yuuri caminó hasta él, se subió y esta vez sí dejo que su peso se recostara sobre el miembro de Viktor con lo cual el alfa siseó, aferro su cintura con gusto e hizo que Yuuri diera un par de saltitos sobre este, provocándole aún más.

—Viktor, quiero jugar un poco ¿está bien?—Le pidió con voz dulce.

—Lo que tú quieras, amor.

Yuri tomó la cinta de su cuello se la desató y la usó en Viktor. Llevó los brazos hacia atrás del alfa, y en uno de los barrotes de la cama amarró sus manos. Para Viktor estaba algo suelto así que no sintió que no pudiese librarse si lo deseaba, río.

—Wow nunca me imaginé ver a Yuuri así. —Bromeó encantado.

—Bueno, luego de tu confesión estuve pensando en que quizá no he sido un omega muy complaciente en este aspecto. —Sonrío travieso y luego se relamió sus manos.

—Yuuri lo has sido. Te deseo solo a ti y lo sabes, me has vuelto loco.

Yuuri sonrió adorablemente. Sin embargo, a pesar e su rostro redondeado y tierno, había algo en sus ojos, como una pequeña chispa peligrosa.

—Lo sé ¿he sido algo cruel no?

—Definitivamente, pero aquí estamos. —Viktor se acomodó, a gusto sobe los almohadones. — ¿Entonces piensas montarme mientras estoy amarrado?

Su omega se apoyó en su pecho se sobo un poco como un cachorrito y aquello hizo que de su pecho saliese un gruñido bastante audible

—Estas algo desesperado, Vitya—le susurró.

—Lo estoy, hermoso.

—La verdad es que he pensado en hacer algo que no hago muy comúnmente a no ser que este en celo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Yuuri no respondió solo sonrió sensualmente. Se sentó nuevamente sobre el miembro de su esposo aun cubierto por los pantalones, e inició a menear su trasero, se tocó a si mismo gimiendo, se apretó sus propios pezones, mientras su boca emitía más ruidos eróticos.

—Yuuri

Y Viktor intento desatarse por primera vez, dándose cuenta que aquel amarre era más fuerte de lo que le apreció.

El omega, al comprobar que el amarre enseñado por Yurio funcionaría, se lanzó a la boca de su esposo, besó sus labios provocativamente mientras Viktor alzaba su cabeza para corresponder. Con sus manos terminó de abrir la camisa de Viktor, descubriendo su hermoso pecho de piel fina. Paseó sus manos, deslizó sus dedos por sus tetillas. Acercó su boca y las lamió, succiono fuerte como Viktor hacía con las suyas al hacer el amor.

— ¡Yuuri! Amor desátame, necesito tocarte. —Fue el primero grito necesitado de Viktor.

Su omega no respondió solo sonrío más ampliamente.

—Aun no, mi alfa. —Su voz había salido más grave de lo que esperaba.

Se sentó más atrás en los muslos de Viktor, mientras abría el pantalón de Viktor. Se lo bajó un poco junto con la ropa interior dejando al descubierto su miembro el cual salto en su rostro. Se lamio las manos y luego los dedos uno por uno suavemente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Viktor.

Empezó a tocar lentamente subiendo y bajando sus manos, sintiendo como este crecía poco a poco. Bajó su boca y dio una larga y lenta lamida.

—Así te toco ¿Vitya?—Preguntó haciendo un ligero mohín.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Aquel omega, lamió tu pecho como yo, ¿te toco aquí?—Pregunto respirando agitado, con las mejillas muy rojas peor la mirada decidida.

—Por supuesto que no amor, lo que estás haciendo me gusta, aborrecía que ese omega me tocase.

—Eso espero, Vitya.

Yuuri metió parte del miembro a su boca, subió y bajo lentamente, luego succionó gentilmente con sus labios. Apretó su boca alrededor del miembro y paseo su lengua por las venas saltantes.

—Es tan grande, Vitya. Tan grande. —Gimoteo.

—Yuuri, desátame. —Pidió, doblando su columna por el placer.

—Oh no mi amor. Esto es una pequeña advertencia. —respondió serio el omega, aun con el miembro de su marido en su mano.

— ¿Qué?

Yuuri con el miembro de Viktor entre sus manos, jugueteó haciéndolo rebotar entre mano y mano, algo cómico.

Acercó su boca y dio un beso en la punta, luego bajo lamiendo por toda la extensión hasta llegar a la base, en la cual acercó a sus dientes mientras lo apretaba fuertemente, provocando un poco de dolor.

—Así serás mío y ningún omega más podrá ser tuyo. Ya tenemos dos cachorros, Vitya no necesitamos más.

Era una imagen siniestra, entre sexy, provocativa, como eso omegas espías de belleza fatal, el miembro de Viktor seguí duro por la imagen de su omega, pero su corazón latía de miedo ante la mirada seria del pelinegro.

—Aquí voy.

Lamió sus dientes y abrió la boca, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la entrepierna de su mayor.

Viktor gritó del susto.

Yuuri río audiblemente, no podía evitar reír ante el rostro de pánico de Viktor.

— ¡Yuuri! no me hagas asustar así. —Se quejó el alfa con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Viktor! debiste escuchar ese grito, —Continuó burlándose cruelmente.

— ¡Eso fue muy despiadado! ¡Alma sin corazón!

De pronto la risa del omega no se escuchó, tomo fuertemente el miembro de Viktor tanto que le dolió.

—Bueno, me detuve en realidad y eso fue porque no llegaste a engañarme de verdad por si lo hubieras hecho…. bueno… quizás no podríamos tener más cachorros.

La forma en que se lo dijo asustó a Viktor, dejándolo callado y tieso en su sitio. Nuevamente Yuuri río. En verdad había tenido sus dudas sobre lograr asustar a Viktor con ello, peor Yurio le dijo que siendo un alfa con seguridad iba asustarse.

—Bueno no sucederá nada porque no vas a engañarme. Ya que nadie más hará esto.

De golpe metió el miembro de su esposo en su boca, había aprendido a controlar la sensación de ahogo por lo que podía meter y sacar con relativa facilidad mientras sus labios succionaban con fuerza.

—¡Yuuri! suéltame por favor, ya te vengaste con ese susto, suéltame

—No. Amor. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Continúo sorbiendo el miembro de su amante sin parar, ayudándose de sus mano para presionar el nudo y jugar con los testículos.

—Ahhh, Yuri ¿Cómo aprendiste?

Yuri se separó el miembro y continuo masajeándolo con su mano

—Bueno mientras estabas aquí, practique.

— ¡¿Qué?!

De inmediato imágenes mentales de Yuuri haciéndole un oral a su mejor amigo llegaron a la mente de Viktor hasta que sintió dolor en su miembro.

—Por supuesto que no con toro alfa ni omega o beta, con nadie, sino con…un plátano. Quería aprender a hacer un buen oral, así que revise un par de videos porno y practicaba con un plátano y luego con un consolador.

Viktor ahora le miraba con cierta ternura a pesar de la situación en la que estaban

— ¡¿Qué?! Ya sé que es vergonzoso pero quería hacerlo. Solo sé que lo hago cuando estoy tomado y cuando estoy en celo, pero quería hacerlo de forma totalmente consciente.

—Gracias, precioso. Ahora suéltame y déjame amarte. —Le indicó dulcemente.

— ¡No! —Negó caprichosamente el menor.

— ¿EH?

—No voy a soltarte, Vitya, ese va ser tu castigo, aunque no sé si te deje correr, quizás sí quizás no. Pero no vas a tener el control, ya veremos

Viktor nuevamente intento soltarse pero vaya que sí estaba bien atado en la cama. Ahora entendía porque pidieron una habitación para cubrir el celo de un omega y era que tenía barrotes para que el omega se sostuviera mientras era anudado.

Yuuri continuó con la felación usando su boca lengua e incluso dientes para llevar al máximo placer a su alfa. Finalmente Viktor terminó por follar la boca de su esposo moviéndose hacia arriba, hacia esa boca hasta correrse. Yuuri tomo parte del semen y la otra parte lo limpio de su rostro con su pañuelo.

Para su diversión a pesar que Viktor se había corrido ampliamente, su miembro seguía hinchado, esperando anudarse a un omega.

Yuuri llevó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Vaya, amor, parece que aún no te has corrido lo suficiente.

—Yuuri por favor.

—No, mi alfa, no. Ese va ser tu castigo.

Yuuri liberó su propio miembro nuevamente se posó encima de su alfa. Se recostó en su pecho y se lo beso, miembrs con miembro chocó. Mientras lamía el pecho de su alfa, hacía que sus miembros se restrieguen uno con el otro sin parar.

Comenzó a hincar sus colmillos en la piel de Viktor impartiendo succiones y mordidas suaves ya que los colmillos de un omega eran mucho más pequeños que los de un alfa.. Trepó hasta el cuello de Viktor y donde en los omegas se encontraba la glándula para marcar, mordió a Viktor haciéndole gritar.

— ¿No crees que es justo? Creo que así todos sabrán que tienes un omega.

Viktor río deseó abrazar a su pareja y estamparla contra la cama.

—Me parece justo si me dejas marcarte ahora..

—Eso tendrá que esperar. —Sonrío Yuuri.

El omega lamió los labios de Viktor y luego su mejilla suavemente. Mientras tanto seguía meneando su cadera miembro con miembro.

Se separó. Se sentó sobre Viktor pero dándole la espalda, se bajó el cierre del leotardo dejando que la piel de su espalda blanca se viera, así como la provocativa línea que se perdía entre su dos glúteos.

—Yuuri..

Bajó por sus hombros y se quitó el traje que tanto deleite había traído a Viktor, quedando solo con las medias largas que se había puesto que remarcaban sus muslos. Aun le daba la espalda de esa manera se puso en cuatro, mostrando como sus glúteos dejaban entrever su entrada.

— ¡Yuuri!

Nuevamente se sentó sobre el miembro de Viktor con sus manos ayudó a que este rozara entre ambas nalga sin penetrarlo.

—Demonios, Yuuri por favor.

Yuuri río, no veía a su esposo pero era claro que se estaba desesperando movía sus caderas de arriba abajo con desesperación y escuchaba claramente como quería soltarse.

—Probemos algo, cariño. —Susurro Yuuri mientras se llevaba el cabello hacia atrás y miraba su víctima con hambre.

Yuuri nuevamente se acercó gateando hasta la boca de Viktor se recostó sobre él e inició a besarlo siendo correspondido con pasión. Se separó, succionado el labio inferior de Viktor.

Se dio la vuelta quedando en cuatro sobre Viktor con su cabeza a la altura del miembro de Viktor y el suyo en la de su alfa.

— ¿No desaseas darle placer a tu omega?

Poe el tono de voz no se oía claramente si era una orden o pregunta.

Viktor abrió la boca, lamía como podía, le era desesperantemente excitante lo que sucedía. Yuuri se lo lamía tan bien, su boca se sentía sublime, sabía dónde presionar más como succionárselo, se sentía desfallecer cuando uno de aquellos dientes tocaba peligrosamente su miembro.

Nuevamente se corrió en la boca de Yuuri.

Yuuri tomó posición sentado sobre sus muslos.

—Ahh Viktor no me lo hiciste como debías, no me he corrido, supongo que deberé hacerlo yo.

Anticipándose a lo que Yuuri haría, Viktor intentó nuevamente soltarse, pero la cinta solo se afianzó más a sus muñecas.

Su precioso omega, estaba desnudo tocándose con una mano su miembro y la otra presionando sus pezones gimiendo audiblemente. Sus piernas se abrieron dejándole ver su entrada lubricada. La mano que paseaba por su pecho bajo hasta su propia entrada y Yuuri comenzó a autopenetrarse sucumbiendo y retorciéndose de placer.

—Viktor, amor, te quiero dentro…—Gimoteó deseoso.

Viktor seguía intentando soltarse. Pero Yuuri continúo sumergido en su propio placer mientras se masturbaba y penetraba con tres dedos. Su piernas abiertas temblaban, su columna se quebraba de éxtasis.

— ¡Vitya, te necesito!

—Yuuri desátame para darte placer. —Gruñó. Nuevamente jaloneo haciendo temblar los barrotes, pero esa cinta solo se afianzaba más alrededor de sus muñecas.

Pero su omega insensible a ello continuo, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de lágrimas de placer, mientras el orgasmo tanto por delante como por detrás le llegaba. Susquejidos de placer resonaron por toda la habitación.

Agitado se dejó caer en el cuerpo de su esposo. El cual se corrió solo con una ligera tocada en su miembro. Yuuri cansado, sonrío ante ello.

—Realmente me deseas. —Susurró adormilado.

—Esto ha sido muy cruel. En cuanto me desates, Yuuri, no vas salir de esta habitación hasta que huelas solo a mí. Te voy a llenar tanto que otro cachorro se formará dentro de ti.

— ¿En serio?—Le preguntó provocativo a pesar que sus piernas y brazos temblaban por el reciente orgasmo.

Yuuri se acercó a él y repartió besos rápidos, como toques de mariposa por el pecho de su esposo. Y es que Viktor tenía incluso lágrimas estancadas de frustración. Acto que le llenó de ternura pero también de seguridad sobre cuán deseado era por su alfa.

—Lo siento amor, pero ya estoy cansado, sabes el embarazo disminuye las energías. Y como tú vas a estar incontrolable creo que es mejor que me vaya a la suite.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito entre furibundo y sorprendido.

—Así es

—Yuuri no puedes hacerme esto. —Le recriminó.

—En el plan inicial pensé no dejarte terminar pero te corriste dos veces. —Argumentó.

—No es lo mismo.

—Bueno, para eso tendrás que esperar. Ese va a ser tu castigo.

—Yuuri acaso mi actuación note dijo…

—Me dijo de tu amor por ti, y yo también te amo mucho, no veo mi vida sin ti y estoy feliz de volver a ser tu pareja, pero de igual manera merecías un pequeño castigo. Sé que te pareció excitante.

—Lo fue, pero…—Se quejó como un niño. —Yuuri, creme que voy a cobrármela aunque tenga que usar mi voz alfa en cuanto…

—Pues será cuando lleguemos a Japón, Vitya—Le susurró.

Se puso de pie tomó la larga bata y se cubrió. Se metió al baño, tomó una ducha rápida y se puso la ropa con la que había llegado. Seguía escuchando como Viktor luchaba por librarse del amare. En verdad él también se sorprendió cuando Yurio le enseño como amarrar de una forma poco amenazadora con un lazo. Se preguntó a quien habría amarrado…

—Yuuri suéltame sí. No me vas a dejar aquí así

Yuuri ya se encontraba vestido de forma normal. Había pasado toda la excitación que había sentido al tener a Viktor amarrado. Se acercó a su amante, sabía que si lo soltaba Viktor no iba a dudar en darle la vuelta y hacerlo suyo. Pero no podía dejarlo así de desabrigado. Así que le cubrió bien con las mantas.

—Bien, descansa amor.

— ¡Yuuri!

Pero Yuuri tomando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sabiendo que iba a obtener un castigo se alejó de la habitación hasta llegar a la suite.

Yurio estaba sentado en la salita, esperando por él cuando lo vio sonrío burlonamente.

— ¡Oh dios quisiera tomarle una foto a ese anciano! Por un momento pensé que no regresarías.

—Bueno no creo que Viktor se quede muy tranquilo.

—No importa mandaremos a un beta de servicio para que lo desamarre mañana.

Al día siguiente, Viktor despertó por el llamado de un beta de servicio, el cual le avisó que su familia lo esperaba en el buffette. El beta parecía bastante normal con la imagen del alfa amarrado en la cama ¿acaso sería usual en su trabajo? Viktor no quiso saberlo.

Por fin desamarrado tomó una ducha rápido, se vistió y se encaminó hacia el buffette, ahí estaba su ya no tan dulce omega, desayunando sumamente relajado mientras conversaba con su cachorro y Yurio. Oh Yurio, estaba seguro que él había sido el autor intelectual de toda la crueldad de la noche anterior. Tomó uno de los platos dispuestos y tomó un poco de fruta picada para el desayuno.

—Así que aquí está el esposo más adorable del mundo, mi Yuuri. —Susurró justo en la nuca del menor.

— ¡Viktor!—Gritó asustado el de lentes.

— ¡Papa! —Contrastó el tono animado de Lev

—Anciano, recuerda que debemos abordar el avión en seis horas. Las maletas ya están incluidas tus cosas, embaladas y listas.

—No te preocupes, Yurio solo tengo que hablar un momento en la suite con mi esposo.

—Viktor, aún hay cosas que hacer. Además estoy tomando desayuno, tú también debes de hacerlo

Viktor sonrío, su pareja duraba muy poco tiempo en la fase sexual de control, ahora tenía en sus manos al dulce omega que se deshacía en sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri unas dos horas serán suficiente unas dos horas. —Contestó meloso.

Yuuri pidió ayuda con la mirada a Yurio, pero este no sabía cómo ayudarlo a escapar.

—Lev, querías ir a ver algunas tiendas en el Centro ¿verdad?

—Si,cierto, papa, quiero comrparle a los abuelos unos recuerdos de Vancouver.

Viktor sonrío ante la ingenuidad de su hijo, se acercó le acarició la cabeza a lo que su hijo ronroneó.

—Toma, Yurio es mi tarjeta personal la contraseña es el día y mes del nacimiento de Lev pueden usarla cuanto gusten, es más cómprenle algo a los Nishigori, también a Minako-sensei, a Otabek, a la hermana de Yuri, Pichit y sus hijos, a todos. Yo voy a conversar algo con mi lindo omega.

Yuuri ya no pude decir nada en su defensa, Yurio tampoco, así que solo siguió a Viktor con la cabeza un poco gacha, mostrando su sumisión ante el alfa. Quizás la travesura pasada había sido algo exagerada.

Ni bien ingresaron a la suite, Viktor cerró la puerta con fuerza asustando al omega.

—Viktor, quizás me pase con lo de ayer pero…

Sintió un intempestivo abrazo desde atrás, tan posesivo que le hizo exhalar de anticipación.

—Estuviste hermoso, Yuuri. Espero que te vistas más así para mí.

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí todos los trajes me encantaron.

Yuuri sonrío hasta que sintió como Viktor le quitaba la chompa rápidamente abriéndosela sin cuidado. Se dio la vuelta. Viktor tenía una mirada intensa, los colores en sus ojos estaban fundidos, irradiaban deseo y lujuria. El alfa en Viktor había tomado el control y exigía la sumisión de su omega. Sin poder evitarlo trago fuerte y ladeó su cuello, lo aceptaba nuevamente como su alfa.

Viktor no lo dudo lo atrapó y cargo haciendo que sus piernas se entrecruzaran en su cintura, escuchó un gruñido y se dejó hacer, mostró mas el cuello, grito de dolor cuando Viktor clavo sus dientes en él, abrió los ojos, Viktor seguía ahí enterrado en su cuello.

Llegaron al sofá. Viktor no soportaba más, no iba a esperar a llegar a la habitación por eso había mandado de compras a Yurio.

—Mis precioso omega me desafió ayer. — Susurró gruñendo—Esa bien, acepto mi castigo pero ahora tendrás el tuyo, precioso.

Viktor lo soltó en el sillón. Yuuri se quedó sentado intentando desnudarse. Pero el alfa perdió la paciencia y le abrió la camisa con fuerza rompiéndosela.

—¡Ay Viktor!

Chillo pero Viktor continuó: le dio la vuelta y le hizo apoyarse sobre el sillón en el respaldo. Atrajo su trasero hacia él con ganas, le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto sus nalgas regordetas peor formadas, se las amasó con fuerza, mientras re lamía.

Paseó su mano por la espalda del omega, saboreando la tesura de su piel. Le quito la camisa con fuerza. Yuuri se acomodó sumisamente sobre el respaldo, dejando su cuerpo a disposición del alfa.

Viktor acarició su espalda con el dorso de la mano. Lamio donde había mordido continuó lamiendo la espalda de su omega bajando suavemente hasta su trasero se lo abrió dejando ver su entrada, paseo su lengua por esa zona, violando el interior de su pareja con aquel musculo.

Yuuri temblaba ante las sensaciones, aquel era uno de sus puntos de más placer. Gimió y lloriqueo por más.

El alfa se separó tan solo unos centímetros, se abrió el pantalón y liberó su miembro. Jugueteó un poco por encima de su entrada, golpeteo con este las nalgas de su pareja, pero antes de que Yuri se moviera, lo tomó fuertemente de las caderas con una mano mientras la otra lo presionaba para que se quedara en esa posición, de esa manera poco a poco ingresó su miembros jadeando y gruñendo por la exquisita presión que había necesitado. Yuuri gimió de puro placer, se estremeció al sentirlo de nuevo. Había extrañado, esa sensación de ser tomado por detrás, tan salvajemente casi como animales, esa era su naturaleza más básica.

El alfa terminó de entrar e inició a embestirlo con fuerza, gruñendo en cada embestida. Le encantaba tener le poder completo sobre su pareja en el plano sexual.

—Mío— gruño

—Soy tuyo Vitya, tuyo. Porque tu también eres mío—Gimió.

Viktor le tomó de los cabellos, haciendo que ladeara su cuello y enterró nuevamente sus colmillos en su glándula omega, depositando su saliva, su esencia en ella para dejarle su marca y la señalar a otros alfas que el omega seguía perteneciéndole, que lo tomaba cuantas veces deseaba. Siguió penetrando a su pareja sin parar, salía y volvía entrar divirtiéndose con las expresiones de Yuuri, como este meneaba las caderas hacia atrás para que el contacto sea más potente, más único.

Ambos gimieron cuando alcanzaron el punto más dulce de Yuuri.

—Vitya, más, por favor.

—Mi, omega—Susurró mientras mordisqueaba sus cabellos y sus manos presionaban los pezones de su pareja al ritmo que sus caderas seguían embistiendo dentro de Yuuri. Las movió más rápido, luego en ritmos más lentos, logrando que el sonido de sus testículos chocar contra las nalgas de Yuri resonara, mientras el sofá crujía por sus movimientos. Yuuri entraba sus pequeñas garras en el sofá, seguro le iban a cobrar por ello, que importaba, tenía a su alfa encima de él y eran uno de nuevo, su familia estaba segura, así que anda más importaba.

Se movió con más fuerza dentro de Yuuri, haciéndole gemir más fuerte. Justo cuando iba a correrse mordió de nuevo a su pareja. Yuuri lloriqueo por el dolor nuevamente pero esa la manera natural en la que el alfa reclamaba a su pareja, marcaba su territorio y se satisfacía sabiéndose poseedor del omega, al menos así dictaba su naturaleza.

Sintió a Viktor crecer dentro de él, se habían anudado nuevamente, de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas, había olvidado lo placentera que era esa sensación. Podía no estar en celo pero al estar preñado era sensible a esas muestras de pertenencia.

—Vitya...—Gimió lastimero—Se sintió bien.

Viktor ya había dejado ir su semilla pero aun anudado presionaba dentro de Yuri causándole más espasmos, más movimientos contra el sofá que increíblemente no caía.

—MI Yuuri, mi omega, eres mío de nuevo. Solo mío—Gruño abrazándolo, lamiendo las mordidas que le había dado. Aunque algo de sadismo había despertado pues al probar la piel de su pareja decidió morderla nuevamente, ya no en la glándula omega sino en la otra parte de su cuello, en sus hombros y espalda.

—Vitya, se siente rico. —Gimió aun suspendido en la burbuja de placer.

— ¿En verdad?

Giró su cabeza con cuidado y ambos se devoraron la boca dejando escapar jadeos entrecortados.

—Lo siento, Vitya por lo de ayer.

El mimo que Yuuri le dio en su barbilla con su cabeza fue suficiente para ablandarlo.

—En realidad fue gracioso y sexy. Me gustó, el más transparente deberías de dormir con ese.

—Bueno, puede ser de vez en cuando.

Viktor río acurrucando a su pareja demostrándole que lo amaba. Su alfa interno se sentía complacido y demandaba mimar a su omega.

Lentamente el nudo de Viktor se desinflamó y pudo salir de su pareja. Como era obvio su miembro aun estaba algo levantado. Era un alfa más que bien dotado.

Yuuri río

—¿Acaso quieres que te haga un oral como ayer?—Preguntó abochornado.

—Me encantaría pero prefiero amarte hoy yo.

Diciendo eso le beso hasta acostarlo sobre el sofá, abrió sus piernas y se enterró en él de nuevo logrando que el omega se quiebre de placer y un sonido de chapoteo se escuchara entre sus cuerpos. Mientras embestía salvajemente, chupaba los pezones que su omega le ofrecía, succionando como si quisiera sacar algo de ellos. Yuuri solo acariciaba con ternura los cabellos de su amante dejándose hacer como su alfa deseara. Esas horas eran de Viktor y él decidiría como harían el amor, tantas como este quisiera. Abrió más sus piernas para recibirlo mejor, meneó sus caderas para ayudar a las penetraciones. Colaborar, ser sumiso, eso era lo que le traía placer a su omega en ese momento.

Habían ensuciado por completo el sofá del hotel con dos rondas más. Viktor lo cargó hasta el baño, llenaron la bañera mientras continuaban besándose apasionadamente.

Viktor se metió primero, Yuuri le siguió e inició a provocarle con pequeños besitos hasta que el miembro de Viktor despertó nuevamente, Yuuri se penetró e inicio a montarlo logrando que el agua se rebalsara de la tina.

Rieron como chiquillos al darse cuenta de ello, pero no les importó, pronto sintieron que necesitaban besarse. Viktor tomó a su omega de la cintura y comenzó a hacer más fuerte los embistes.

—Vitya, Vitya..

—Mi omega, eres mío, ven pequeño ofrécete a tu alfa.

Yuuri sonrojado se encogió y puso a disposición del alfa su cuello. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Viktor le había mordido en esa zona esa última hora, pero no importaba, estaba bien, valía por todas las noches que no habían podido compartir el lecho.

Juntos nuevamente llegaron al climax. Respiraban de forma dificultosa, juntaron sus frentes cansados, sin aliento.

—¡Wow! hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacíamos tantas veces.

Yuuri se apoyó en Viktor. Enlazó sus brazos en la nuca de su alfa, se acurruco en su pecho cansado.

—Te amo, Yuuri nunca lo dudes. Eres el omega más hermoso, sexy y dulce en el mundo. Eres el único perfecto para mí.

Yuuri sonrío, ahora lo sabía. Había olvidado como Viktor le observaba mientras le hacía el amor. Estaba seguro que nadie más podría obtener ese mirada del alfa.

Cuando finalmente Yuuri y Viktor quedaron presentables, se toparon con que realmente Yurio no había desperdiciado de vaciar la cuenta bancaria de Viktor. El alfa no comentó nada, su hijo se veía bastante feliz de llevarles muchos obsequios a sus abuelitos, sus tíos, sus amigos. Así pues solo le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Yurio pero este solo sonreía burlón.

—Bueno ya te lo cobraste con el cerdito. No puedo creer que a tu edad dures tanto.

— ¡Yurio!—Reclamó Yuuri.

—Bueno que te lo cuente, Yuuri. —Comentó orgulloso el alfa.

Atrapó a su omega y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego rozarse contra él.

¡Viktor!

El ambiente era mucho más relajado entre ellos, Yuuri se adelantó para ayudar a su hijo con las últimas compras y lograr empacarlas. Yurio por su parte se acercó a Viktor.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño de nuevo. No volveré a intentar ayudarte. Aunque estoy seguro que Yuuri te lo dejó claro. —Sonrío.

—Gracias, Yurio. —La mirada de Viktor se oscureció, se peinó el cabello y se acercó al omega. —Pero no creas que no tendré mi venganza.—Amenazó con voz ronca.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Tembló el pequeño omega nervioso, conocía muy bien esa sonrisa maliciosa en Viktor

—No lo sé ¿Qué podrá ser?

—Habla, desgraciado

Viktor río.

—Bueno quizás las fotos que tengo de ti de crío, o las que Yakov tiene. ¿A quién te resultaría más vergonzoso dárselo? ¿O quizás a tu aún muy persistente club de fans? Creo que podría recuperar el dinero que has gastado hoy.

— ¡Viktor!—Intervino el omega japonés. —Si llega a sucederle algo a Yurio, me voy a su habitación de nuevo.

—Pero Yuuri, sus consejos fueron crueles. —Se quejó con un puchero en sus labios.

—Ya lo he dicho. —Dictaminó el omega.

Yurio al saberse en paz, se alejó de Viktor abrazando a Yuuri, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros con confianza, dedicándole una mueca burlona al ruso mayor.

—Papa ¿qué sucede?

Viktor sacudió los cabellos de su hijo.

—Nada, hijo. Cuando seas grande entenderás lo peligrosos que los omegas pueden ser.

El niño solo ladeó la cabeza sin comprenderlo del todo, pero luego se volvió a la tarea de intentar hacer entrar en las maletas todo lo que habían comprado. Cuando preguntaba Yurio si era demasiado, esto siempre le indicó que no, que sus amigos y abuelos se merecían todo lo que habían comprado y le instaba a comprar más. De hecho el propio Yurio se compró muchísima ropa para sí mismo, ropa para Yuuri que creía le quedaría bien e incluso para Viktor conociendo sus gustos, así mismo compró un par de presentes para Yakov y Lilia.

Al abordar el avión en la mejor clase, por supuesto, Yuuri y Viktor compartieron los asientos que eran solo para dos personas debido a la clase en la que viajaban. Yurio lo comprendía, eran una pareja alfa-omega que recién se reconciliaba.

Por su parte, Lev se veía complacido de que sus padres volvieran a ser tan cariñosos el uno con el otro.

—Se te nota muy feliz, mocoso—Comentó Yurio observando a su alumno que sonreía mientras revisaba la música de su reproductor.

— ¡Lo estoy! Papa y mama nuevamente están felices. Además...—Yurio pudo observar como las mejillas pálidas de Lev se sonrojaban levemente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, estoy contento de compartir asiento contigo.

La sonrisa de dientes perfectos y blancos del menor fue como un resplandor cegador para el omega. De pronto sintió algo revolverse en su interior, aquello era extraño, sin esperarlo demasiado, tomó de su bolso una de las pegatinas para el calor, las abrió y se las puso en su glándula omega intacta. Si bien aquel producto se usaba para combatir el calor abrumador japonés también la utilizaban algunos omegas cuando entraban en calor. No lo entendía. Tuvo su último celo hace dos meses y medio, aún faltaban aproximada dos semanas y media, dos semanas para empezar a sentir calor.

Gracias al aroma de Viktor, su aroma a pesar de ser atractivo indicaba que había un alfa cerca protegiéndolo, algo así como un padre o un hermano mayor, aquello ayudaba a que las hormonas y supresores que tomaba por prescripción médica funcionasen mejor. No entendía el golpe de calor que sintió hace un instante, creyó que era por la discusión que sufrió con la ex esposa de JJ.

— ¿Pasa algo Yurio?

Ya sintiendo como la pegatina lograba enfriar desde su glándula a todo su cuerpo, suspiró relajado. El servidor de vuelo les indicó las típicas instrucciones de cómo usar el cinturón y las medidas de seguridad a tomar en caso de emergencia para luego a través de aviso les anunciaran que iban a despegar.

Aseguró al menor en su asiento. Y el avión inició a transitar por la pista para luego elevarse, otorgándole el tradicional vértigo de subida. Lev tomó su mano inocentemente, preocupado. Yurio no se sintió capaz de soltarse de la mano más pequeña.

Lev le ofreció un audífono, Yurio lo tomó y se lo puso, A los pocos minutos ambos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Notas Finales: Para compensar y porque la historia necesitaba avanzar les traje un capitulo largo, espero se hayan acostumbrado, la mayoría de mis fics termina siendo de esta extensión cada capítulo por eso siempre les consulto si va bien el tamaño, además aquí creo que los últimas paginas fue pura suculencia, ya se lo tenían merecido mis dos tórtolos.

Ahora les pregunto..cual Yuuri prefieren el Yuuri tierno que se dejó dominar pro su alfa al final? o el dominante atador de alfas?

Hablando de atar..a quien habrá atado Yurio?

Algunas ya vaticinaban que Viktor iba a terminar amarrado,XD que creativas!

Por otro lado... peligrosos acercamientos entre Yurio y Lev? Yuuri y Viktor le tiene mucha confianza a yurio ..se verá pasada por este?

JJ hará algún movimiento?

Creen que Otabek apoyaría que Yura de un paso así?

No les pregunte pero Otabek quería preguntarle algo a Yura, pero no se atrevió que sería?

Ohh seguro todos han visto la presentación de exhibición de Yurio,el avance OMG! y con colab con Ota! En verdad pronto estaré publicando el fic de ellos.

Yurio me gusta mucho con ota, pero en este fic inició de otra manera, Yurio harem please,

La historia comenzará a avanzar ya que sí vamos a ver la evolución de Yurio post patinador deportivo, a patinador retirado, leyenda, exhibición. Quizás lo sepan pero un patinador cuando se retira de ser patinador de competición aun sigue colaborando y participando en algunos en obras y shows como el Star on Ice y demás, tenemos de ejemplo a Plushenko Lambiel y Jhonny Weir entre muchos otros. Bueno también vamos a ver su avance como entrenador teniendo de alguna amena a su genración como rivales en el campo de entrenador como otabek que también esta yendo por ese camino, Yura por el momento se enfoca en Lev ..peor llegará a tomar otro estudiante a tiempo completo?

Por otro lado el crecimiento de Lev a la par del de Yurio, los jóvenes de su generación hijos de las leyendas que conocemos. Así como los problemas familiares que interfieren con los profesional y deportivo.

El fanfic precuela que se llama reyes y reinas del patinaje, por otro lado, se enfocará en como alcanzara eso nombres de leyendas, quienes fueron los más destacados como lo llevaron con sus naturalezas de alfas y omega, que problemas amorosos hubo entre todos ellos y como Viktor y Yuuri terminaron formando una familia, ala par de que crearon lo que tiene juntos. Créanme hubo mucho problemas.

Como siempre les invito a seguirme en mi pagina de facebook Kaory-madness y el grupo del mismo nombre para estar atentos a los avances!

Creen que Viktor y Chris se emborrachan de nuevo?

Alguien vendrá por Chris?

Que les apreció el avance de Seung con sus hijos y con Pichit, parece haber tensión ahí.

Nos leemos pronto!

Respuestas a Review:

MK : Espero que leas mi respuesta, Bueno como viste técnicamente amenazó a Viktor con cortárselas y lo tuvo amarrado, pobre Viktor la sufrió primero frustrado por su pierna, ahh ya no es lo de antes la edad..? Conforme Lev crezca pues sí Yurio tendrá más rivales, no va a ser facil enfrentar debido a la diferencia de edad, así que finalmente terminaran liados o no, veremos.

grimmyschiffer También espero que hayas leído la respuesta, aunque publique antes de responder, en fin muchas gracias por tus reviews super largos. Me encanta la ironía de que ahora él sea el mayor y el que se puede ir a la carcel. Chris ya va a tener que enfrentar su compromiso que quedó al aire muy pronto más de lo que cree. Estoy de acuerdo, a veces por el dolor no actuamos racionales, pero Yuuri no podía ver su alfa humillarse más, le duele ya que sabe del natural orgullo que tiene Viktor. Además estaba preocupado por su alimentación, me parece que Viktor es sensible y que podría descuidarse de su salud por la tristeza de no estar con Yuuri. Ellos dos son tan canon como lo decís que se nota que no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados. Creo que en parte el castigo para Viktor lo sufrió pero disfrutó, aunque igual se la cobró con creces XD. Pichit es alfa, sin embargo tiene un padre beta así que sí digamos que eso lo hace mestizo y menos poderoso fuerte y autoritario que un alfa puro a lo Viktor. Ahora su hijo alfa tiene sangre más poderosa que su padre al tener de madre a Seung que es de buen linaje. Si, la verdad que he leído mucho sobre en Corea la fuerza de la decisión de los padres influye mucho en los hijos, es duro y pesado, se les tien tanto respeto como para aceptar lo que ellos creen que es mejor. En la precuela voy a contar como es que gestaron a eso dos pequeños y como Seung decidió casarse con su ahora alfa. Bae, le estoy agarrando mucho cariño y es que me parece que ha habido mucha mala interpretación de los betas, la mayoría lo pone como algo muy positivo, peor yo creo que también tiene sus asuntos, Bae lo va a demostrar. Sip eese caos que mostré era muy claro, un beta que se enamora de un alfa o un oemga probablemente lo pierda, como ese beta, que su esposa se terminó yendo con una alfa ya que sea mujer u hombre un alfa es un alfa y cumple muchísimo mejor las necesidades de un omega que un beta y viceversa. Espeor leer otro comentario tuyo, muchas gracias!

satii: Expresamente tendremos su pasado juntos en la precuela así que prepárate para leer como JJ llegó a conquistar a Yurio pero como lo perdió. Nos leemos!

mabells20: esa canción es bellísima e iba de maravilla con lo que sucedía en la relación de ambos. Espero hayas llegado a leer esta respuesta.

Mochita: Que te parecio la venganza de Yuuri? Por supuesto que sí debo de investigar mucho no me siento cómoda escribiendo al aire. Muchas gracias, nos leemos!

Lula126: Terminaron haciéndolo a lo salvaje pero primero Yuuri obtuvo su pequeña y traviesa venganza aunque Viktor se llevó el susto de su vida al imaginar que Yuuri se la cortaba XD.

Ekatherina: Espero la continues leyendo !

Lu: Lo siento mucho, pero gracias por tu apoyo como te leí comentando por aquí ya no llegue subir en Amor Yaoi peor igual ya estan actualizados los capis ahí. El pasado de Yurio y JJ estará en la precuela así podremos extendernos mejor en todo lo que sucedió entre ellos. Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de autora: hola a todos, hace mucho que no actualizo, en serio lo juro que no me di cuenta del tiempo pero en mi defensa debo decir que me distraje escribiendo sobre Lev de adolescente.**

 **Este capítulo llega luego de una investigación de la sociedad coreana, y con mucho sentimiento y emociones a flor de piel! Espero les encante como a mí escribirlo. Esta larguito en compensación al tiempo. Aunque de verdad trataré no demorar tanto.**

* * *

 **Entrenador espartano capítulo 8:** **Valor y cobardía**

Debía de tratarse de algún reto divino o un infernal castigo, o quizás era él siendo autodestructivo. Antes de que Pichit se involucrase con Seung, su vida era bastante sencilla, dedicada al patinaje, incluso no decaía al no alcanzar el podio, era feliz compitiendo y demostrando a su país lo hermoso que era el deporte que amaba. El tailandés había sido una persona optimista desde siempre, por más que la situación fuera adversa o los rivales aparecieran invencibles, no se había dado por vencido. Esa fue la razón principal de su amistad con Yuuri, se complementaban. Fue con Seung que conoció la desolación y desesperación, que se vio a sí mismo teniendo que reconocer a su alfa interno, una parte que había permanecido bastante dormida, incluso en sus periodos de calor, no era tan abrumadores como los experimentaba un alfa puro.

Ser autodestructivo no era parte de él, ese era Yuuri y era él quien intentaba sacarlo adelante, claro, hasta que apareció Viktor. Pues las parejas siempre influyen, pueden sacar una cara que había resultado desconocida previamente: Yuuri, al lado de Viktor se volvió una persona más segura de sí misma y fuerte. Por su parte, conoció sus límites, la discriminación de su propia gente y la soledad.

A pesar de que comprobó que el tiempo no cura todo, sí que lo apalea, es igual a una herida, que siempre dejará un rastro, pero este, con el tiempo, se vuelve casi imperceptible. Así fue su amor por Seung y sus sueños de ser una familia, se perdieron con el tiempo, con la realidad hasta hacerse casi imperceptibles e innecesarios. Llegó a pensar que estaban muy bien sin Seung, quizás lo estaban. Sin embargo, luego de convivir con Seung, que sus hijos saborearan su amor, no creía que pudiera ser igual. El coreano había cambiado y Pichit, Arthit y Bae también. Habían estrechado lazos prohibidos.

Seung se había abierto más a sus hijos. Seguía responsablemente una rutina que parecía llevar años realizándola: Por las mañanas iba a su empresa en Saga para revisar el trabajo que tenía, durante la tarde se ocupaba del entrenamiento de Arthit y Bae. Podría parecer frío, pero Pichit sabía que sus hijos lo disfrutaban como nunca.

Para su propia sorpresa, el omega coreano cumplió su promesa de ayudar a buscar música para Bae. Finalmente, dando sus opiniones profesionales, ambos padres se decidieron por algo más misterioso e interesante. El niño poseía algunas características de su padre omega lo cual lo hacía bastante único para ser beta.

Debido a que Seung mantenía contacto profesional con una violinista de la red le pidió a ella la composición de la música de su programa, la canción se llama "Cuento de hada".

Cuando Bae se enteró de que su padre omega realmente se esforzaba en encontrar la música de su programa, dio saltitos de alegría, incluso la emoción no le permitió dormir hasta que Seung le acariciaba los cabellos. A partir de ese momento para el beta no existió imposibles, se esforzaba mucho más en sus clases de elasticidad y de danza moderna la cual le enseñaba a interpretar la música con su cuerpo.

Como era usual, aquella tarde se iban a encontrar en el estudio de Minako, pero ese día era especial. Seung mismo lo sabía y le recorría la nostalgia y una felicidad inesperada. Todo patinador siempre guarda con calidez en su corazón y memoria la primera canción que danzaron sobre el hielo de manera pública.

—Me llegó la composición de tu música. Quiero que la escuches. —Habló el coreano con un rostro serio, pero que por dentro guardaba muchísima emoción ante el rostro sorprendido de su hijo.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Bae se sentó bastante entusiasmado al frente de su madre, a su lado Arthit sonreía contagiado del momento.

—Disculpen, estoy aquí. —Interrumpió una voz que recién llegaba al estudio.

Seung rodó los ojos y suspiró, debería de acostumbrase. Pichit ni siquiera era entrenador de su hijo por lo cual a quien le correspondía estar ahí era al tan famoso Otabek Altin no a su ex pareja.

—Ya sé lo que piensas—Sonrío Pichit anticipando los pensamientos del omega—Pero quiero que juntos coreografiemos la rutina de Bae. ¿No te parece que Otabek ya está sufriendo con Xian y Tian?

—Como sea…—Respondió hosco, aunque internamente se sentía aliviado de tenerlo a su lado.

Minako les había cedido su salón de ballet por esa noche pues ella atendía su negocio de Bar durante esas horas, pero Seung había insistido en intentar enseñarle lo básico de la danza contemporánea a su hijo para que estuviera listo cuando su música llegue.

Pichit se sentó junto a sus hijos ansioso por escuchar la música, Seung apretó el mando y la música resonó por toda la habitación. Era básicamente puro violín, así que sus sonidos guardaban toques misteriosos, pero a la vez eran suaves; te sumergían lentamente en un mundo de fantasía, un mundo donde los héroes siempre ganan pero para ello deben de luchar mucho. Luego, al atravesar los misteriosos caminos, resonó una larga caminata de sonidos cada vez más entusiastas y fuertes, hasta llegar a ser cálido, seguramente por la recompensa final luego de una gran misión, te inspiraba sentimientos de amistad, comandaría entre los héroes y sus aliados. Luego el sonido iba finalizando con una despedida suave pero que seguía llenando el espíritu de todos los oyentes.

— ¡Es maravillosa!—Dijeron ambos niños.

Seung sonrío levemente. Le alegraba que su hijo patinase esa melodía.

—Me parece que es uno de sus mejores trabajos. —Admitió a voz alta—Pero es un gran reto y es mi amiga; así que, Bae, debes esforzarte mucho.

— ¡Bae lo logrará!— Arthit abrazó a su hermano menor.

Seung sabía la historia detrás de aquella canción; sin duda era un tema bueno para niños, pero su amiga le dijo que había pensado un poco en él, en una parte de su vida. Específicamente cuando se volvió el héroe de Korea, cuando tuvo a sus dos hijos y estuvo a punto de mandar al tacho a su familia. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, también implicaba la despedida, solo que cortó esa parte. Una melodía que él nunca llegaría a patinar al final, por lo que era un alivio que su cachorro lo hiciera. Le parecía que iba más de acuerdo a Bae. Porque él, ciertamente, no era un héroe.

—Bae, es la historia de un héroe, te imaginas todo un cuento. Bueno, tú serás el héroe de fantasía. ¿Te gusta?—Seung utilizaba su voz más suave sin siquiera darse cuenta, era un instinto que había venido desarrollando en los últimos días.

—Me encanta, es hermosa... ¿tú la coreografiarías para mí?

—Lo haré, le explicaré a tu entrenador la rutina, para saber si está de acuerdo en los pasos o no.

—Seung, te dije que quiero que la coreografiemos juntos. —Acotó el tailandés.

—Creo que Katsuki te dejó la responsabilidad de entrenar sus alumnos. El evento es en julio, pueden ser niños pero es importante ¿no?—Acusó.

Los hombros de Pichti decayeron un poco, igual que su ánimo.

—Lo es. —Admitió apesadumbrado.

—Entonces tienes que atenderlos. Te estás tomando muchos días libres. Mucho tiempo libre para niños en formación significa perder forma.

—Los dejo a cargo de Leo. —Se disculpó Pichit, aunque sabía que estaba siendo irresponsable y faltando a la confianza de su mejor amigo, era solo que su instinto le demandaba poderosamente pasar más tiempo al lado de Seung. Si Seung fuera su omega con su marca en el cuello posiblemente podría asumir sus responsabilidades y separarse por las horas de su trabajo; pero al no saberlo suyo y tener la certeza de que pronto partiría, su animal interno no podía estar en paz.

—Supongo que De La Iglesia tienen sus propios alumnos. Por si fuera poco, tiene un omega en últimas semanas de gestación ¿No estas siendo imprudente?

Pichit bufó molesto ¿Qué tan difícil era entender que quería pasar tiempo como si fueran una verdadera familia? Se prometió a sí mismo que se esforzaría el doble, pero luego de que Seung se marchara, no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto de verlo funcionar como una autentica madre para sus hijos.

Seung entrecerró los ojos, no era necesario ni siquiera que Pichit se lo dijera, entendía perfectamente porque buscaba excusa para estar presente. Sabía que iba arrepentirse de lo siguiente, pues era arriesgado con seguridad. Pero los rostros animados de sus hijos habían cambiado, se veían tristes por la discusión. Debería morderse la lengua antes de abrir la boca.

—Tus alumnos ¿hasta qué hora entrenan?

Pichit se sobresaltó ante la voz de su ex pareja.

—Ya deben estar por terminar en realidad aunque me encargo de crear la coreografía de algunos otros…

—Mañana ¿los alumnos de Katsuki y los tuyos entrenan?

—Si

—Bien, mañana presentaremos la coreografía a Bae en el hielo. Hoy solo nos ocuparemos de planear y apuntar los pasos aquí en el suelo. Dile a de La Iglesia que mañana te harás cargo de tus alumnos. Yo…—Se corrigió— Nosotros… entrenaremos en el Centro donde trabajas; así podrás practicar la coreografía a nuestro lado y entrenar a tus alumnos. Además les servirá de incentivo a tus alumnos para que vean lo que es llegar a Novel.

Seugn sintió la garganta seca: Estaba seguro que por donde se escuchara, era lo más amable que había dicho en muchos años. Al menos, lo era para la familia que creo junto a Pichit. Sobre todo, no podía dejar de sentirse sorprendido de planear todo ello tan rápidamente. Era posible que algunos alumnos del Centro lo reconocieran, no habría ganado el oro en alguna olimpiada pero estuvo entre los mejores del mundo en categoría omega. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su marido si llegaba a enterarse?

— ¡Sí! papa, estaremos juntos mañana en tu trabajo para que no tengas que dejar de ir a trabajar—Dijo Bae muy animado.

Para el pequeño beta eran los mejores días de su corta vida. ¿Serían los mejores en lo que le quedaba de infancia?

Por el lado del mayor de los mellizos, Arthit estaba igual de sorprendido que su padre ante la propuesta de su madre. Él también se había visto afectado por el contacto con su madre. Si antes lo rechazaba, ahora su corazón se aceleraba con incipiente y tierna emoción.

—Yo, creo, padre, que es una gran propuesta.

Pichit seguía con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder responder, tomó su celular, tembló levemente. No sabría explicar en palabras todos los sentimientos que recorrían al alfa. Era una sensación placentera, pero su pecho dolía y sus ojos querían lagrimear, aunque a la vez deseaba reír muy alto junto a su familia.

—Yo... le diré a Chris… a Leo y a Otabek… sí le diré a Otabek que mañana lleve a Tian y Xian con él para que también puedan ver la coreografía de Bae.

Sus manos continuaron temblando.

Seung estuvo a punto de reír ante la revolución de emociones que embargaba a Pichit. ¿Cómo es que su omega se sentía unido a ese alfa tan poco alfa?

O quizás era justamente por ello, pues con Pichit podía ser dominante, el alfa siempre le había dado su espacio, le había respetado toda respuesta y aunque su actual esposo también le daba espacio era más bien solitario, pues en reuniones y decisiones sobre el destino de su matrimonio debía de cederle por convención la autoridad a su marido.

Pichit terminó de hablar sobre sus alumnos con Leo; luego con Chris, quien era el encargado del Centro mientras Viktor y Yuuri no se encontraban, para terminar llamó a Otabek para explicarle la novedad.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el salón su rostro enrojeció de inmediato. Seung estaba levantando su pierna izquierda hasta su pantorrilla derecha para luego con ayuda de su mano elevarla hasta su cabeza. Pichit recordó cuan flexible era su ex pareja, parecía que eso no había cambiado en el omega. El coreano se dio cuenta de la mirada de su ex pareja, al principio quiso sonreír pero el estremecimiento tan estimulante que le recorrió le asustó y avergonzó, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y dejo caer su pierna.

—Bueno empecemos a apuntar los pasos. —Comentó a sus hijos.

Fue unas horas largas pero totalmente productivas, Seung y Pichit a pesar de las diferencias combinaban bien sus opiniones para crear una rutina que favoreciera el cuerpo de su hijo.

— ¿Puedes hacer saltos de mariposa?—Preguntó Seung

—Creo que podría.

Seung entonces le ayudó a calentar sus pies para que no le quedasen adoloridos y luego le mostró cómo hacerlo. Según Pichit, Seung no había perdido su elegancia, su cuerpo seguía teniendo elegancia en cada movimiento.

—Papa. —Interrumpió su concentración enfocada en el cuerpo de su ex amante— deberías dejar de mirar a madre de esa manera, debe ser incómodo para cualquier omega. —Susurró sonriendo.

— ¡Arthit!

—Papa lo digo por tu bien, sabes que madre está prohibido para ti.

Fue un duro golpe, fue doloroso escuchar eso de su propio hijo, pero Pichit se limitó a acariciar las hebras oscuras de su hijo y asintió, intentando concentrarse en ayudar calentar a su hijo. Pero su vista no podía evitar bajar por las curvas del cuerpo de Seung. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Aun estaba lejos de su periodo de calor, de lo contrario, estaba seguro que tendría menos autocontrol. Seung y el patinaje eran las dos razones por las que su alfa interno se expresaba.

La jornada acabó: Luego de tanto ejercicio y danza ambos niños estaban cayéndose de sueño. Pichit llevó a Arthit en su espalda mientras Seung cargó a Bae. Inevitablemente, el omega tuvo que ingresar al hogar de los Nikiforov-Katsuki. De inmediato el aroma de dos alfas le dio la bienvenida, uno de ellos –seguro el más poderoso- era sin duda de Viktor Nikiforov. Como omega, su naturaleza era ser temeroso ante poderosos alfas, pero al sentir el aroma de Pichit a su lado, se sintió tranquilo. Pidiendo permiso se quitó los zapatos e ingresó.

Siguió en silencio al alfa, intentando no dispersarse por los diferentes aromas, sostuvo con fuerza a su cachorro mientras subía las escaleras. Luego de varias habitaciones llegó a una que seguramente pertenecía a Pichit pues olía fuertemente a plantas tropicales, su aroma; inevitablemente se estremeció por completo. Aun así mantuvo su rostro sereno, afianzó mejor a su hijo de sus piernas. Finalmente, mientas lidiaba con el subidón de calor corporal, llegaron a la habitación que sus hijos compartían. Era amplia, contaba ya con dos camas personales, una para cada uno. Frunció el labio imaginándose que era lo que le faltaba a aquella habitación: muebles aquí allá, un poco más de orden, además de que Arthit necesitaría una habitación para sí mismo cuando llegase a la pubertad. Al percatarse hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, intentó dejar de crear fantasías que no serían posibles pues no iba quedarse el tiempo suficiente.

—La cama de Bae es la de la derecha.

Se acercó al cama mejor ordenada, dejó caer su hijo con cuidado, como parte de su rutina, se sentó a su lado, le acarició los cabellos. Acomodó la almohada debajo de su cabeza, le quitó los zapatos, las medias; al menos habían tomado un baño puesto ropa limpia. Le arropo con cuidado, el niño emitió un sonido de conformidad, se acomodó mejor y continuo durmiendo. Cuando Seung terminó con su labor sintió la penetrante mirada del tailandés.

—Eres una buena madre, solo que no te has dado la oportunidad de serlo. —Manifestó con un tono de voz grave.

Seung se mordió el labio inferior intentando no encontrarse con su mirada.

—Creo que también puedes arropar a Arthit.

No dijo nada, se acercó a su pequeño alfa y le acomodó bien en su cama, lo cubrió con cuidado y se alejó. Ambos cachorros eran preciosos, fue lo que sintió.

—Ya debería de irme. —Susurró incómodo y sorprendido con su propia actitud.

Salió con la respiración agitada de la habitación. Pichit le siguió, cerró la puerta de la habitación de sus cachorros, y continuó siguiéndole.

El alfa sentía que el omega huía de él, así que una sensación de cazador le embargó. Lo llegó a atrapar en cuando intentó salir de la casa. El omega sintió pánico, al darse cuenta que estaba a solas con su ex pareja. Seguramente los demás estarían aun atendiendo aun el negocio.

Cuando estuvo a punto de correr la puerta hacia el exterior fue detenido por Pichit. — ¡Seung espera…!

—Yo debo irme…

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su propio aroma se hacía más dulce, su maldito cuerpo estaba traicionándolo nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué corres?... ¿O acaso temes que haga esto?

Sin contenerse, guiado por el embrutecedor aroma del omega, Pichit lo tomó entre sus brazos, se alzó y le besó profundamente. Había quedado fascinado de toda la tarde con Seung a su lado, deseo más tardes y noches así, tenerlo a su lado cuando trabaje o cuando ambos lleguen de trabajar "tener más crías con Seung" fue lo que su alfa interno le dictó.

El coreano tembló lleno de vergüenza ante su debilidad, en nombre de ello, intentó aplicar un poco de fuerza para apartarlo, pero no por mucho tiempo. A pesar que aún mantenía su raciocinio, su omega interno poco a poco iba ganando la batalla, se quedó quieto y entreabrió su boca, no decidido a dejarle pasar su lengua. Pichit se controló sabiendo que estaba en el territorio de otros alfas. Jugaron un poco entre sus labios, intentando ambos no perder el control total, al mismo tiempo que rememoraban llenos de ansiedad y nostalgia con el sabor de la boca del otro. Pichit bajó tímidamente su mano hasta la cintura del otro, continuó besándolo suavemente, fue un gran deleite para su paladar probar la boca del omega nuevamente. Definitivamente necesitaba ello todos los días de su vida.

—Ya no más—Susurró el coreano no muy convencido, solo guiado por su poca moral.

Pichit permitió que se separarán, más que nada porque en cualquier momento llegarían los Katsuki.

—Me voy a mi habitación.

—Te acompañó.

—No te atrevas—Advirtió el omega.

—Estas oliendo demasiado bien, Seung, llamarás la atención.

—Estoy en el pabellón de solo omegas.

—Bien, entonces te acompaño hasta tu pabellón.

Seung no pudo negarse, sabía que estaba liberando incontrolables feromonas. Nuevamente la marca de su marido era como si no existiera. E incluso parecía que se hacía más débil. No llegaba a entender el porqué.

Pichit cumplió su palabra: no insistió más, solo se aseguró de que llegase seguro a su destino.

Una vez solo, el alfa se relamió los labios intentando encontrar el dulce sabor de los de Seung. Sonrió con felicidad, de sus ojos también brotaron lágrimas de emoción, sentía la esperanza nacer en su pecho. Había pensado en que jamás podría perdonar a Seung; pero en parte lo comprendía, su situación había sido peor de lo que fue la suya. Quería escuchar sus porque, quería que hablasen, anhelaba volver a aparearse con él otra vez, pero esta vez lo mordería y no le importaba tener que enfrentarse al alfa de Seung. Sus hijos querían a su madre a su lado y él deseaba a Seung a su lado como su omega; solo hacía falta que Seung también diera su autorización. Si Seung lo aceptaba, él lucharía por su familia con entusiasmo y fortaleza.

…

Su alumna daba muestras acertadas de su entrenamiento, JJ creía que ella iba a ser poderosa, realmente deseaba concentrarse en ella por sobre sus otros alumnos. Por supuesto que valoraba el esfuerzo que ellos hacían, pero habían pasado por las manos de otros entrenadores, tenían estilos medianamente formados, por lo que él no podía dejar un mayor impacto. En cambio, su pequeña alumna debutante, era una alfa llena de talento en bruto, listo para que él pudiera moldearlo a su gusto y convertirla en su sucesora.

Como parte de su rutina habitual, durante las mañanas entrenaba con sus alumnos mayores, mientras que en las tardes, luego de la escuela, se dedicaba exclusivamente a la menor, finalmente tenían la composición musical de su rutina, por lo que estaban sumamente concentrados. Su nombre estaba en juego, la prensa le presionaba con preguntas acerca de las expectativas por su alumna. Intentaba no hablar demasiado, como sus padres se lo habían recomendado, muchos creían que no poseía la madurez para ser entrenador de varios estudiantes, pero JJ realmente ponía todo su entusiasmo en ellos, sobre todo en la menor y estaba ansioso por verla patinar en la competencia de diciembre. Como premio aparte, estaba la apuesta que hizo con Yuri, con sinceridad JJ se sentía más seguro de lo que deseaba y realmente era su deseo poder conciliar con Yuri, porque fue un error haberlo dejado ir.

Esa mañana había recibido la amenaza-aviso de Chris de que estaba prohibido el uso de móviles durante la práctica. No comprendió, pero, por su promesa a su gatita de no causar alboroto, mantuvo su móvil apagado y ordenó lo mismo a sus estudiantes.

—JJ-sensei, mire ¿Él no es el campeón de Corea?

JJ alzó la mirada con curiosidad: era Seung, quien venía al lado de Pichit Chulanot y los cachorros de ambos. Para nadie del mundo del patinaje era un secreto lo que sucedió, y es que era una sociedad tan cerrada que los secretos, relaciones y engaños lo sabían todos. Ya nadie lo afirmaba en medios de comunicación pero en su momento hubo mucho revuelo, casi todos podían saber en qué fiesta, aquellas crías habían sido procreadas.

Observó cómo su alumna alzaba su móvil. Resopló, no era un tema en el que estuviera realmente involucrado, pero comprendió la amenaza de Chris, así que le quitó el móvil a su alumna con una sonrisa.

—No es digno de una futura reina hacer eso. —Susurró, dándole un pequeño guiño de ojo para darle confianza.

—Solo quería...—Expresó ella contrariada.

—No, nos está prohibido.

—Pero los reyes hacen lo quieren.

—Algunos piensan eso, te seré sincero; yo pensaba así, pero en realidad los reyes deben proteger a los suyos… no debes publicar algo de otros patinadores, todo se queda entre nosotros.-Le dijo el maestro en un tono ultra confidencial, asombrando a la menor.

La niña asintió.

—Bien, ahora muéstrame tu salto doble.

La niña asintió y empezó a deslizarse para tomar posición para un ejecutar un perfecto doble.

….

— ¡He confiado en ti y me has decepcionado completamente!

Seung deseaba apagar el maldito móvil, pero aquello solo empeoraría su situación. Solo bajó la mirada al suelo. El recuerdo del beso que compartió con su ex pareja parecía escribirse en su rostro, no podía permitir que terminase confesándolo a su marido. En su nación había dejado de existir la pena para los adúlteros pero aún se recibía una carga social terrible, más si convertía en público, además que al solicitar un divorcio perdería mucho. .

— ¿Dónde demonios estás ahora? ¿Estas vestido para patinar? ¿Te has vuelto loco?—Su marido estaba intentando controlar su voz de mando, pero parecía que pronto perdería el control de su lado racional.

Seung había sido criado por una familia de clase media alta, con inversiones en diversas empresas, es hijo único del matrimonio por lo que siempre fue entrenado en todo lo correcto de la sociedad coreana, cumplidor, frío y estoico. Su padre, por supuesto, tuvo numerosas amantes pero siempre guardando las mejores apariencias y nunca dejando evidencia para no ser acusado de adultero; su madre, por otro lado, una señora con buenas amistades, educada y servil para la familia de su esposo y sus propios padres, ambos eran alfa y omega – respectivamente- de buena posición social. Cuando llegaron a la edad indicada, contrajeron matrimonio sin quejas, confiando en que sus padres habían hecho la mejor elección posible.

Como único hijo del matrimonio era consentido, se le permitió convertirse en patinador porque la gracia y belleza estaban vistas como virtudes en un omega, además que podría traer popularidad a las empresas de su padre y de su futuro prometido.

No era algo raro dentro de su clase social, por lo que de joven lo creyó conveniente, un detalle menos de qué preocuparse cuando creciera, alguien que le diera seguridad económica en su futuro, luego del retiro del patinaje, que sus padres planearan las tres citas oficiales donde lo conocería y se afirmaría su compromiso, así que aceptó a la tercera cita. Había estado comprometido a Dong-Sun desde su debut junior. Le parecía agradable, serio y trabajador. Sus padres habían tomado una decisión acertada, así que mientras él seguía desarrollándose en su mundo de hielo, Dong-sun seguía estudiando duro para dirigir las empresas de ambas familias. Su madre le había advertido que probablemente Dong-Sun probara otros omegas o betas antes que él, y que de su parte tenía la misma oportunidad, siempre y cuando ambos fueran cautelosos, no se dejaran marcar ni marcasen a nadie, ni cometieran errores fatales.

No se vieron muy seguido, intercambiaban mensajes sobre sus éxitos y regalos, así que su esposo no conocía mucho sobre sus gustos personales solo la ficha que ambos llenaron como mera formalidad. A pesar de llevar años casados, cada quien se ocupaba de lo suyo, su marido heredó la empresa de su padre alfa quien ya se había retirado, mientras su madre se fue de viaje por su cuenta. Era como si finalmente cumplieron con él y listo. Había recibido instrucción de cómo llevar una empresa quizás por esa podía manejar tan bien sus negocios, no negaba que después de todo, su esposo le había ayudado en ello.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, frente al móvil, era con seguridad, la primera vez que lo veía tan alterado.

Y entonces por primera vez, se puso en el lugar de Dong-Sun, seguramente él también había renunciado a mucho para que ese matrimonio funcione,-recordó la tarde en que Dong-sun le convenció de casarse- y la respuesta era que: sí, el alfa había renunciado a mucho, solo que trataba de olvidarlo, cuanto habría sufrido. Mientras que Seung había sido el único que había fallado, el único que se había revolcado con un mestizo y le había dado hijos. Lo sabía, los gritos de su esposo estaban más que justificados, eran lógicos, su orgullo de alfa estaba siendo afectado. Le sorprendía que hasta el momento hubiera sido tan comprensivo, tuvo las pruebas necesarias para acusarlo de infidelidad, pues cuando estuvieron comprometidos aún era legal la penalización por adulterio, y estar comprometidos era ya ser una pareja formal ante la sociedad.

—Sí, estoy entrenando, solo eso. No quiero descuidar mi salud.

— ¿Dónde estás?-El tono de voz no bajó ni un poco.

Giró levemente los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—En Saga, en una pista de Saga. —Un tonillo nervios escapó desde su interior.

—No me mientas, ya me han informado que no estas durmiendo en el hotel y que sin embargo estas pagando un hotel como si lo ocuparas ¿a qué juegas, Seung? —Pudo ver su rostro enrojecido de la furia— ¿Dónde estás?

Seung quiso maldecir ¿Quién le había informado su marido la verdad? Alguna de sus empleados betas u omegas con seguridad.

—En Hasetsu...—Susurró.

— ¡Quiero que regreses inmediatamente a Saga, termines tus deberes y regreses a Corea de inmediato!

A pesar de que su tono era inflexible, Seung apretó sus puños deseando oponerse al recordar los rostros de sus cachorros.

—Solo estoy ayudando a Arthit y Bae. Van a convertirse en…

—Cuando tengas a nuestros cachorros podrás enseñarles a patinar si lo deseas y si nacen omegas.

Para su marido no era de alfas el convertirse en patinador, por supuesto. Él era el tipo de alfa que piensa que un alfa debe aspirar a ser líder de la sociedad, aprovechar sus habilidades y aptitudes para crear empresa, puestos de trabajos, hacer algo "productivo" por el mundo y su país. Ser artista o deportista era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo para un alfa, un desperdicio de talento natural.

Se mordió el labio interno para no responder, su ser entero gritaba por apagar el aparato e ignorar sus demandas, la picazón que normalmente obligaba a un omega a obedecer a su alfa era cada vez más débil. ¿Sería por ser solo una video llamada o algo más?

— ¿Está ese sujeto contigo?

Sabía claramente a quien se refería.

—No, él está trabajando—Mintió

Al parecer su esposo le creyó pues dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Entiende, Seung, si la prensa te ve al lado de él o de esos niños no nos van dejar en paz. —Su tono había bajado unos decibeles, parecía intentar ser comprensivo. —Te di permiso para que los vieras, pero solo por un par de días. Una salida, unas cuentas pagados, un par de regalos, eso es suficiente. Sé que debe de ser difícil para ti como omega por el llamado de la sangre, pero pronto, cuando tengas a tus verdaderos cachorros podrás consentirlos tanto como quieras podrás dejar fluir tus instintos, si quieras puedes dejar la empresa a mi cargo y solo ocuparte de ellos, lo que creo sería lo mejor. Sabes que mi familia siempre critica que te haya dejado crear una empresa por tu cuenta. No está bien visto, deberías estar en casa ocupándote de nuestros padres.

Seung lo sabía, su responsabilidad como esposo omega era cuidar de los miembros de la familia, incluidos sus padres y suegros quienes ya habían trabajado toda una vida; así como su esposo tomó el deber de las compañías de ambas familias él debía de responder cuidando de él y de los padres. Pero no lo hacía, tenía demasiadas libertades para ser omega. No era una explotación, era tradición y responsabilidad y él estaba fallando. Los omegas tienen libertad hasta que les llega el matrimonio, el matrimonio es una institución, un deber para todos los coreanos. Y su puesto de esposo estaba siendo descuidado.

—Seung, no eres el único que ha desechado su libertad, es parte de la vida y madurar. ¿Crees que es muy divertido para mí pasar el día entero trabajando? ¿Qué haces tú cuando regreso a casa? Absolutamente nada, las empleadas betas se encargan del hogar. Eres frío. No has hecho un mínimo esfuerzo porque funcione.

—Estas en lo cierto, pero es mi manera de ser. —Se escudó aunque sabía que tenía razón.

—Y no te pido que cambies, solo que cumplas con tus deberes así como yo lo hago.

—Lo sé. —Aceptó.

—Bien, dime donde estas, mandaré a recogerte mañana mismo.

—Necesito una semana más para terminar con mi trabajo.

Vio como el entrecejo de su marido se fruncía más, esbozó su mejor cara de póker, aunque sentía como una gota de sudor recorría su espalda.

—Está bien, Seung, si en 5 días no veo tu pasaje de avión iré yo mismo por ti. Despídete bien de esos niños, no volverás a verlos hasta que nuestros hijos estén lo suficientemente grandes.

El omega no respondió nada, apagó el móvil y se dejó caer, apretó su rostro gruño frustrado. ¿Cómo les diría a sus hijos que no los vería en al menos 5 años más? No deseaba separarse de ellos, su omega interno rápidamente había comenzado a enlazarse a esos niños, haciéndolos parte de su nido. Se había perdido su infancia pero aun podía disfrutar de su niñez y pre adolescencia. En 5 años, ellos ya no lo necesitarían más. No quería eso, deseaba ser parte de su crecimiento. Pero estaba siendo injusto con su marido.

Él era una persona adulta y había decidido seguir al lado de Dong-sun, por lo que debía cumplir con ello. Así como sus padres le habían criado bien y consentido toda su vida, él debía corresponder adecuadamente.

La puerta se abrió; rápidamente se limpió el rostro, sintiendo un gran desagrado de sí mismo por mostrarse débil.

—Seung...

Era Pichit, se sobresaltó, pero no se movió.

—Escuchaste ¿no es así?

El alfa se puso frente suyo, Seung lo vio con los puños apretados, inusualmente serio.

—Estuve a punto de entrar y gritarle, pero sé que te metería en más problemas con él. ¿Siempre te trata de esta manera? No has pensado en denunciarlo...

—Basta, Pichit, él está en su derecho. Yo soy su omega, su esposo y no he cumplido con mis deberes para con él y la familia, por el contrario él ha hecho demasiado y me ha dado mucha libertad solo para consentirme.

—Aun así, no puedo creer que justifiques su comportamiento. Nunca has tolerado que te hablen así y ahora con él… No soporto oírte así de sumiso, verte agachar la cabeza.

Pichit había tomado sus manos en medio del reclamo, el coreano quiso liberarse pero la presencia de Pichit se había descontrolado, ahogándolo, sometiéndole, haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara de un momento a otro. Sentía a su omega interno despertar, una parte de él quería agachar la cabeza y la otra quería calmar al alfa de la manera en la que solo los omegas lo hacen, una muy vergonzosa, por cierto.

—Controla tu lado alfa, Pichit. —Pidió intentando no demostrar sus emociones.

El tailandés fue entonces quien se dio cuenta que su aroma se hacía más fuerte, pero también que el del omega respondía al suyo. Sin hacer caso, hipnotizó con su mirada felina al coreano, le tomó del mentón e inclinó su cuello, enterró ahí su nariz paseándola suavemente. El otro tuvo un estremecimiento. Tenía ahí la marca del alfa, pero estaba cicatrizada lo que indicaba que había sido hace mucho y no había sido renovada. No como su mejor amigo, Yuuri, que su marca siempre se veía refrescada por los dientes de Viktor.

Dejándose llevar por la mezcla de aromas, sacó su lengua y lamió el lugar. Pensó que Seung le empujaría, pero se quedó quieto, incluso cerró los ojos para sentir, apretó sus dedos en la camiseta de entrenar de Pichit, tembloroso.

La piel sedosa del omega resultó como un adictivo para su lengua, recorrió todo el largo cuello y luego subió con toques de sus labios hasta el mentón. Sus ojos se encontraron e inevitablemente sus labios se unieron, primero lento luego un poco más atrevido, tentándose, sin dejar de enfrentarse con la mirada.

—Quédate, Seung..-Susurró tomándole de las manos.

— ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?! —Exclamó el omega, impactado por la proposición y por cuan servil había estado hace unos segundos— Él me ha mordido, solo puede romperse el enlace a través de antibióticos y tratamientos, tendrías que enfrentarlo y vencerlo. Él te puede hacer pedazos con su dinero. No será el empresario más rico de Corea pero tiene amigos poderosos. No hay manera legal en que puedas reclamarme…

—Solo dime que es tu deseo, Seung. Solo dime que quieres quedarte conmigo y encontraré la forma. Somos alfa y omega destino, esa marca no tiene poder sobre ti, sé que tú lo has notado.

Sí lo había hecho, pero no había manera de exigirle un divorcio a su marido en su país. Además tantos años invertidos en hacer funcionar su matrimonio. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarse llevar y convivir con Pichit y sus hijos? Mientras se mantuvo a la distancia no tuvo necesidad de aferrarse a ellos.

Seung se separó, se puso de pie y refregó su rostro, se sentía mareado, la parte donde Pichti había lamido ardía, su piel estaba escarapelada. Y podía afirmar que era su deseo animal el sentir la lengua de su ex amante recorrer más de su piel.

Se remojó el rostro, su cuello y el cabello. Sacó nuevamente una de sus tabletas naturales regularizadoras para no seguir expidiendo aquel aroma atrayente.

—Ya tome mi decisión, Pichit, hace mucho que lo decidí. Lo siento si te he confundido hoy. Como oíste, en menos de una semana podrás volver a tu vida normal.

—Te estas engañando, igual que cuando te fuiste. Sé que sufriste.

Pichit se iba acercando y el corazón del omega se aceleraba, su omega interno esperaba ansioso por ser acariciado por esas manos y entregarse nuevamente a él.

—No te engañes, Pichit. Son muy diferente mis deseos de los del omega, del animal que llevo dentro. —Apretó los dientes antes de dejar escapar un gemido de necesidad. —Sé que eres un mestizo, que tu sangre beta prima por sobre la alfa, pero al menos ten un poco de orgullo y deja de rogar por mí.

Lo vio detenerse, aquello era como apuñalar en una herida cicatrizada. Seung lo sabía. Finalmente Pichit se dio la vuelta y se marchó del vestidor.

Seung pudo dejar ir el aliento, sentía a su omega interno rasgar dentro, queriendo llamar al alfa de Pichit - los omegas no les gustaba ver tristes o molestos a sus alfas - Pero Seung no se sentía capaz para enfrentarse a una vergüenza nacional, ni ser despreciado por sus padres nuevamente.

….

El viaje, como siempre, había sido tremendamente largo, pero luego de dejar a cada estudiante en sus viviendas, la familia Nikiforov más Yurio llegó a su hogar.

—Viktor, deja de pegarte al katsudon como un parasito. —Inquirió Yurio, hastiado de todas las muestras de afecto demasiado cursis de la pareja durante todo el viaje de retorno, desde el avión, al auto y caminando.

—Que cruel eres, Yurio, pero estaré tan pegado a él todo el día como una lapa. —Respondió con tono infantil, mientras se acurrucaba más en el cuello de su omega y le apretaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Yuuri solo reía con las mejillas sonrojadas, sintiendo un poco de pudor por cómo los estudiantes de su marido se vieron avergonzados o la gente en general que se les quedaba mirando con cierto tinte de querer reprenderlos por su descaro. Viktor realmente había estado encima suyo todo el viaje de retorno, meloso y robándole besos apasionados cada que podía, teniendo que posar aunque sea una mano en su hombro, cintura, o cualquier parte de su cuerpo como si de no estar conectados ambos sufrirían.

No podía quejarse, finalmente podía sentirse mimado como un natural omega preñado. Entre sus brazos se sentía protegido y rebosante de alegría.

Por momentos, el sueño le invadía pero Viktor se encargaba de sostenerlo y empujarlo a seguir caminando; estaba seguro de que de poder Viktor lo levantaría en brazos para cargarlo. Pero sería mucho peso para su columna y piernas aún.

— ¿Estas bien, Yurio? ¿No quieres que Viktor lleve a Lev?

Viktor, quien había enterrado su nariz en el cuello de su esposo, se enderezó y observó a Yurio agotado pero llevando al dormido de su hijo en su espalda con tenacidad. Se le había hecho costumbre al niño de ir de esa manera. Pero Yurio seguía siendo un omega y Lev ya dejaba de ser un infante.

—Yurio, dámelo, lo llevaré yo. —Se ofreció Viktor.

—Ya casi llegamos, anciano. No tiene importancia. — Respondió el rubio, mientras acomodaba mejor al niño.

—Que terco eres. — Resopló Viktor, volviendo a abrazar a su pareja.

El omega ruso no le dio importancia, solo era el camino de la puerta hasta la casa principal. No era para morirse, pero debía de aceptar que Lev ya no pesaba como un cachorro. Su cuerpo comenzaba resentirse por llevar en la espalda, sobre todo dormido pues dejaba caer todo su peso sobre él.

—Oye, Lev, levántate, no pienso cargarte hasta tu habitación. —Amenazó, removiéndolo un poco. Lo único que obtuvo al inició fueron unos balbuceos,-el niño estaba muy dormido- lo removió con más fuerza, el peli plata menor entreabrió sus ojos y aspiró con fuerza.

—Yurio...—Se quejó—….Hueles bien…

Ante aquel susurro tan suave y acariciador que erizó cada pequeño vello de su nuca, Yurio se enderezó rápidamente, haciendo que el niño despertase de golpe para no caer; felizmente logró por instinto poner sus manos para no golpearse seriamente.

— ¡Yurio!

—Mocoso, ponte de pie de una vez y ve a casa por tus pies.

El menor hizo un puchero, inconforme con el acto. Su entrenador se veía molesto y él no entendía bien porque, incluso tenía las mejillas sonrojadas ¿Acaso pesaba demasiado, le había pateado o jalado el cabello? No entendía el porqué de aquel sonrojo de enojo.

—Vamos, Yurio, no seas tan duro con Lev. —Se apresuró Viktor hasta su cachorro— Es lógico, es uno de sus primeros viajes. —Dirigió su mirada a su cachorro— Ven con papa, Lev, si quieres yo te llevaré—Se ofreció con una sonrisa.

—No, papa, tú, ya estás muy mayor para que me cargues. —Respondió con una sonrisa dulce y un tono solemne.

Mientras Viktor procesaba que su primogénito le había llamado viejo de una forma amable e incluso tierna, Lev corría a abrazar a sus amigos que salían a recibirlo.

En el encuentro, Lev notó que sus amigos tenían una mirada diferente, los ojos de ambos ardían de seguridad. Sonrío animado, aun sabiendo que haber perdido un par de días de entrenamiento había significado que sus amigos lo sobrepasaran.

—Yo ya tengo mi programa también—Anunció Bae con una sonrisa, un poco nervioso y en parte orgullo por su logro, quizás algo anhelante.

—Eso es grandioso, Bae. —Felicitó el alfa.

El beta recibió con gusto el toque en su cabeza, casi como si aquello fuera lo que esperó con sus palabras.

—Seguramente será una rutina hermosa. —Continuó el alfa ampliando su sonrisa sin ninguna segunda intención aunque en el caso del beta su sentir era diferente, le gustaba ser el único en el campo de visión de su amigo.

—Lo es. Además...

Arthit abrazó por los hombros a su amigo para llevarlo al interior de la casa.

—Lev. —Llamó Yurio, haciendo que los niños voltearan levemente—Descansa hoy porque mañana vas a recuperar el tiempo desperdiciado.

Una sonrisa orgullosa y segura se dibujo con naturalidad en los labios del alfa. Un gesto y pose corporal muy digno de un alfa de clase pura. Yurio casi pudo oir el clamor de un futuro público derritiéndose como en el pasado lo habían hecho por Viktor.

Y aquello era lo que más deseaba para su pupilo, pero para una parte que no se permitía manifestarse era también lo que más temía…

Por otro lado, Viktor lloriqueaba en el hombro de su omega, susurrando: "Me llamo viejo, Yuuri. Soy un anciano calvo"

—Viktor, no estas viejo, solo se preocupa por ti. —Le consoló Yuuri mientras acariciaba las finas hebras de cabello de su alfa. Siempre le había gustado mucho el cabello de su esposo, y adoraba que su cachorro lo hubiera heredado aunque en un tono un poco más oscuro.

—Por supuesto que estás anciano, Viktor. Ya deja de lloriquear como un crío.—Interrumpió sin piedad el omega rubio.

Yurio se veía inusualmente intranquilo, fastidiado.

— Voy a tomar un baño. —Mencionó aun con las mejillas coloradas. — Que lleven mi equipaje a mi habitación—Ordenó cual príncipe.

Yuuri y Viktor quedaron solos en el camino. El omega recibió otro apretón alrededor de sus caderas de parte de su esposo.

—Siempre volvemos a ser solo tú y yo, amor. —Susurró Viktor un poco entristecido. Era en esos momentos que sentía una especie de pánico de volver a quedarse solo: Su hijo ya tenía amigos propios y parecía querer pasar más tiempo con ellos. Lo cual era natural en el desarrollo de un alfa saludable.

—Es natural, Viktor, algún día formará su propia familia. —Mencionó Yuuri con una sonrisa dulce. Le había costado percatarse que el gran genio de su esposo era un ser que en el fondo temía quedarse solo nuevamente. Por lo que Yuuri se sentía feliz de amarlo con sinceridad y de tener el amor de Viktor. También lo comprendía, pues le sucedía lo mismo, el tiempo seguía pasando y a veces tenían muchas personas alrededor, pero por sobre todo se tenían al uno al otro aunque no hubiera nadie más. — Yurio tiene su propia vida, también, pero está consciente que cuenta con nosotros. Además podemos tener más viajes hermosos como este.

Yuuri acunó el rostro de Viktor. Con cuidado, juntó ambas narices íntimamente. Viktor le atrajo, aspirando con su boca el aliento de su adorable pareja. Siempre esa sensación entre ahogo, de acelerar su corazón, así como de que el entorno por completo desaparecía se producía mágicamente cuando tenía a su pelinegro tan cerca.

—Además, pronto tendremos una nueva compañía.

Viktor sonrió con entusiasmo, sintió a su alfa interno aullar de júbilo. Posó sus manos en la pequeña pancita, para luego acunarla con cuidado, se agachó y repartió besos en la pequeña curva que se había formado.

—Es cierto, y voy a ayudarte formar tu nido esta vez. MI OMEGA.

Yuuri se dejó arropar por Viktor, ronroneo satisfecho de sentirlo a su lado. Todo estaría bien o sería solucionable mientras Viktor pudiera y deseara abrazarlo de aquella manera. Había extrañado poder restregarse en su cuerpo. Río recordando sus inseguridades cuando Viktor se negaba a marcarlo y preñarlo. Había sido demasiado inmaduro y con una imaginación muy pesimista.

—Por supuesto. —Susurró enamorado de su alfa.

— ¡Yuuri!

—Pichit. —Yuuri despertó de la burbuja que sus seres animales habían creado alrededor de ellos.

Viktor tuvo que soltar a su adorable pareja preñada para que este pudiera saludar a su mejor amigo. Se sentiría un poco celoso, pero el alfa tailandés no veía de esa manera a su Yuuri; además su aroma estaba turbado por el de un omega en particular, al cual no lograba identificar.

— ¡Tienes mis respetos, Viktor!—Comentó bastante animado el alfa menor— Esa es la forma de demostrar cuanto amas a Yuuri.

Pichit le tendió la mano, Viktor se le estrechó con orgullo. Por supuesto que haría lo que fuera porque su pareja le perdonase y volviesen a ser una familia. Yuuri fue su luz desde que le conoció, no importaba que sucediera nunca nadie alejaría esa luz de su vida.

Juntos los tres se dirigieron a dentro de la casona. El personal del hotel se encargó de los enormes paquetes que habían traído con regalos para todos, mientras ellos ingresaban a su hogar.

….

La familia Nikiforov y Katsuki –incluido Yurio- junto a los Chulanot se habían reunido para celebrar la reconciliación de Yuuri y Viktor, así como el que la prensa especializada estuviera hablando tan bien sobre Viktor y sus estudiantes.

Nadie tenía porque preguntar al respecto, el solo hecho que Yuuri tuviera su marca renovada al igual que una marca notoria en el cuello de Viktor era más que suficiente para comprender que la pareja atravesaba un buen momento. A partir de ese momento, Viktor se ocuparía de su omega preñado como correspondía, incluso ya estaban planeando una salida fuera de la ciudad para comprarle más ropitas tanto a Yuuri como al bebe.

Por parte de Pichit, estaba feliz por su amigo, y que este junto a Viktor le hicieran la propuesta oficial de ser el padrino. El tailandés asintió satisfecho, imaginando el álbum de fotos que le sacaría a su mejor amigo y al cachorro cuando naciera.

Sus hijos – bastante orgullosos cabe resaltar- no dudaron en contarle a todos los presentes lo que habían convivido con su padre omega, por lo cual Yuuri se animó a sugerirle que invitara a Seung para celebrar junto a ellos. Se lo pensó, era muy probable que el omega coreano lo rechace, sobre todo después del altercado en los vestidores, pero su amigo le insistió que lo hiciera, así mismo sus hijos le manipularon con sus rostros ilusionados.

Era el pabellón de omegas, pero al tener el permiso de Yuuri, y que ningún omega aparte de su ex amante se encontraba alrededor, pues todos habían salido a disfrutar del día, le dieron el espacio de comunicarse directamente con él.

Estaba meditando qué palabras utilizar para no ser rechazado, sobre todo por sus hijos, hasta que intempestivamente sintió un exquisito aroma rondar alrededor, le era familiar, delicioso, aunque un poco matizado con un aroma poco agradable; aun así el aroma familiar de Seung se hacía cada vez más agresivo. Apresuró su paso inmediatamente llevado por su instinto. Llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Seung. Mientras más se acercaba era más glorioso, le envolvía, acogiéndolo y encandilándolo, prometiéndole un mundo de fantasías eróticas sin fin. ¿Por qué? Era un omega marcado, reclamado no debería tener un aroma tan poderoso ni irresistible. Es decir, el aroma del marido estaba presente pero no lo suficiente como para cubrir el de su pareja. ¿Cómo era posible? Su amigo, Yuuri a pesar de tener su aroma agradable a omega preñado, el de Viktor estaba eternamente presente advirtiendo a todos los alfas alrededor.

Dudo un momento, a su mente vinieron las palabras de Seung, las cuales a él le habían lastimado. Nunca antes de conocer a Seung le había importado o le había si quiera prestado a atención a tener sangre de beta y ser un alfa, pero el coreano se había encargado de que se diera cuenta de esa situación.

A punto de girarse, el aroma de Seung se hizo dulce, aterciopelado, le hizo recordar entre la maraña de recuerdos lo suave de la piel de su ex pareja. Así que siguió caminando hasta estar detrás de la puerta, el aroma era aún más perfecto, le acariciaba y llamaba, su cuerpo entero se estremeció, de su pecho escapó un gorgoteo. El omega le pedía disculpas y su alfa interno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se apegó a la puerta, sus garras rasgaron esta, escuchó algunos lloriqueos entrecortados. Su mano bajo hasta el borde de la puerta, tembló cuando estuvo a punto de abrir ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

Su respiración se agitó, sus oídos se afinaron por lo que escucharon el claro gemido proveniente del interior, su sangre se calentó. Cerró los ojos intentando buscar algo de aire puro pero no existía en ese ambiente. Su alfa solo le señalaba que había un camino, pero su mente racional- lo paupérrimo que quedaba de esta- le recordaba que era un padre soltero justamente por dejarse llevar por los instintos-

— ¿Pichit?—Le llamó el omega, dejando escapar un lloriqueo angustiado—No sé lo que sucede, yo…te necesito.

Lo escuchó ponerse de pie, tambalearse pero dirigirse hacia la puerta ¿Qué pasaría si el omega abría? Seguro ese aroma sería más poderoso hasta dominarlo, terminaría por hacerlo suyo. "Solo existe un camino, cumple tu deber como alfa, Es tu omega." Esa voz, hacía mucho que no la escuchaba tan claro, era su animal interno, haciéndose presente.

Seung se acercaba cada vez más, escuchaba su dificultosa respiración, su pecho gruñó mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Araño con fuerza la única barrera que los separaba de cometer una locura.

— ¿Papa?

Arthit y Bae habían decidido ayudar a su padre para que su padre omega bajase con ellos, así que junto a Lev siguieron al adulto.

Los niños ladearon su cabeza, no comprendía que sucedía. Pichit tenía una expresión que preocupó a sus hijos.

—Llamen a Viktor y Mari…. Díganle que Seung entro en celo, los necesito urgente. —Su voz no era la usual jovial y amigable, causó una sensación de obediencia en los tres niños.

Lev y Arthit chocaron el uno con el otro, pero luego corrieron a obedecer la orden.

— ¿Mama entro en celo?—Pregunto Bae observando la indecisión de su padre.

¿No se supone que su madre ya había sido reclamado por otro alfa que no era su padre? En la escuela habían enseñado de manera muy básica y hasta romantizaba; pero él, por su parte, había investigado más para entender a su peculiar familia. Si su padre reaccionaba al celo de su madre, entonces aun había una posibilidad de que todo fuera favor de ellos.

—Muérdelo, papa, por favor. Muerde a mama y seamos una familia. Si mama va a tener otro bebe quiero que sea tu hijo, papa. —Rogó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

El alfa interno de Pichit le indicó que las palabras de su hijo eran sabias; "Tómalo, es tuyo, te está llamando, vamos márcalo y hazle un cachorro, un hermano completo para Arthit y Bae". Jadeo, se sentía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, un cosquilleo placentero se extendió por todo su cuerpo, el aroma se expandió, en respuesta, su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva ante la idea de que otro alfa más fuerte viniese por Seung.

Seung abrió la puerta, ambas miradas angustiosas se encontraron. El omega se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a olerlo, restregar su cuerpo contra el de él.

—"Duele, Pichit, ayúdame"

El tailandés sostuvo al omega, lo tomó con fuerza, inclinó su cabeza e inició a lamer su cuello, el omega gimió dolorosamente.

— ¡Muérdele, papa!—Instó Bae bastante desesperado pues oía que personas subían por las escaleras.

Por el mismo pasillo entraron Mari y Viktor seguidos por sus parejas y dos betas que trabajan en el lugar. No era fácil contener a un alfa que desea reclamar a su omega.

— ¡No! ¡Dejen que papa muerda a mama!

Bae se interpuso entre los alfas y sus padres. Detrás de los adultos apareció Arthit, avanzó y aparto a su hermano a un lado.

— ¡Bae! No es correcto—Le reclamó su hermano.

Seung se aferraba a la camisa de Pichit, cobijándose en su pecho, inclino su cuello dándole más espacio para lamer. El alfa tailandés olfateo la lubricación de su pareja, lo cual enardeció más su sangre.

— ¡Papa! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Recuerda que mama no quiere!

El alfa levantó su rostro, sus ojos se toparon con los de su hijo mayor, su mirada cambió hacia el lloroso Bae. Los estaba asustando:

Pensó en ellos, en cómo no dormía cuando eran pequeños para poder cuidarlos, los viajes, las enfermedades, pero también las sonrisas. Los amaba, pero no iba a descuidarlos para tener otro hijo que Seung nuevamente abandonaría. Ya le había dado su decisión, se quedaría con su esposo. Y por su parte, no iba a permitir que sus hijos presenciaran como obligaba a su madre a permanecer con ellos.

—Viktor… Mari… conténganme. — Pidió con el último resquicio de razón.

Empujó a Seung dentro de la habitación rechazándolo por su propio bien, uno de los betas junto a Yuuri y la pareja de Mari contuvieron a Seung de seducir a Pichit; mientras Pichit era reducido por Mari, Viktor y otro beta, les comenzaba resultar realmente difícil aquello.

Al poco tiempo subió una omega junto a Yurio. La omega era una enfermera del tópico de Yutopia. Tenía una jeringa lista. La destapó

—Sosténganlo con fuerza. —Ordenó.

Lev y Arthit junto a Yurio se esforzaron por sostener con más fuerza al alfa, en un momento la muchacha clavó la jeringa en su hombro descubierto, dejó ir el contenido. A los pocos minutos Pichit cayó rendido al suelo, desmayado.

Seung chilló al ver a su pareja desplomado en el suelo, era de dolor y preocupación estaba en su fase más animal no tenía como crear su máscara de indiferencia.

La muchacha preparó otra jeringa y junto a Yurio ingresaron en la habitación del coreano. Yuri ayudó a los otros omegas a contener a Seung, también le inyectaron un sedante junto con un preparado de supresores naturales que calmarían y adormecerían a su omega interno, al menos por unas horas.

Cuando cayó dormido, le dieron una vuelta, sobre su vientre estamparon pegatinas para el calor. Repitieron la acción sobre sus caderas y la glándula omega. Luego le pusieron una pegatina de anticonceptivos en su hombro.

Una vez finalizado, vistieron a Seung con ropa cómoda. Cuando estuvo listo, Viktor lo cargó para sacarlo de las zonas públicas y poner en resguardo antes que alfas solteros olieran el aroma que había dejado ir.

Como la mayoría de hoteles, Yutopia respondía a las necesidades de su cliente: por lo cual contaban con un espacio reservado para omegas, dentro de este se encontraban las habitaciones de contención donde los omegas podían pasar sus celos. Así mismo, tenían personal que se encargaba de su asistencia y la aplicación de las prescripciones médicas. Cada omega era diferente, a algunos les bastaba con medicina natural, otros necesitaban dosis más fuertes, otros calmantes y una cuidadosa vigilancia, pero la sociedad hacía lo posible porque las "limitaciones" con las que nacieron fueran contrarrestadas.

Fue encerrado ahí, dentro de una caseta de madera sin ventanas con aire acondicionado, futones y sábanas cómodas. La joven enfermera omega junto a dos betas cuidarían su alimentación y medicación durante lo que durase su celo. Resultó extraño para todos pues había olido como un omega sin marcar. Por supuesto que a pesar de ello, Viktor y Mari podían oler el matiz de su aroma y mantenerse en control pues tenían sus propias parejas.

Para los niños había sido algo bastante impresionante todo ese suceso. Habían aprendido sobre los celos de los omegas y las fases de posesividad de alfas e la escuela o buscando información en Internet, pero ninguno había visto a una pareja actuar ni la habían experimentado.

Por supuesto, Lev sabía que su mami pasaba por unas "fases" especiales en las que su padre lo cuidaba, siempre pensó que eran como una enfermedad, aunque de pequeño, durante aquellos días su mami era mucho más cariñoso con él, sin embargo tomaba algunos medicamentos, unos té especiales que su abuelita le preparaba y su papa pasaba mucho más tiempo en casa. Nunca les había visto perder el control de esa manera. Eran sumamente mimosos el uno con el otro y pasaban horas en su habitación, pero siempre lo había visto normal.

Aunque eran niños, aquel aroma les había resultado asfixiante, se habían sentido como si se ahogaran ante el olor de la madre de sus amigos.

E inevitablemente preguntas curiosas vinieron a su cabeza ¿así sucedía detrás de las puertas de la habitación de sus padres? Sintió un rechazo ante la imagen, luego pensó en la omega de su tía Mari, sucedió lo mismo; dejando continuar a su activa imaginación, sin poder contenerse, pensó en su entrenador, en rápida respuesta sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza. Sintió como si hubiera insultado a su entrenador, su moral le indicó que aquello estuvo mal, era una falta de respeto.

En los días siguientes, Lev concentró sus esfuerzos en entrenar, pero sobretodo en intentar animar a sus amigos, quienes habían perdido el ánimo que vio en ellos cuando regresó de Canadá. En ese momento, se encontraban en la sala de estudios que habían habilitado para ellos, fue cuando lograron escuchar a los padres de Lev alzar un poco la voz. La ansiedad llenó el pecho del joven patinador, ¿acaso la pesadilla se repetiría? Fue lo que se preguntó.

Esta vez no se había tratado del error de nadie, sino solo de la naturaleza propia de un alfa tan protector como era Viktor.

—Estás preñado, no voy a dejar que...—Decía el peliplata con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras sostenía a su esposo de los antebrazos, reteniéndolo.

—Pichit es mi amigo, no come, no ha ido a trabajar, no sale de su habitación.—Respondió el omega temblando levemente.

Aquello era una verdad conocida por todos, por lo cual Bae y Arthit no podían concentrarse ni en su patinaje ni en sus estudios. Desde que Pichit fue sedado no había salido de su habitación, mientras el coreano seguía encerrado en aquella habitación sin ventanas siendo custodiado por la enfermera.

—Papa, oka-san. —Se acercó Lev asustado.

Yuuri y Viktor se separaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, intentaban recomponerse para que su hijo no pensara lo peor, pero la discusión se había acalorado inevitablemente.

—Señor Nikiforov…— Intervino Arthit—creo que entiendo un poco lo que un alfa adulto debe de sentir, pero estoy seguro que papa nunca le haría daño a su mejor amigo. Por favor deje que entre a verlo, estoy seguro que es al único que recibirá.

Viktor era celoso, como cualquier alfa, además su relación recién se estaba recomponiendo luego de la monumental pelea; por ello, su alfa deseaba pasar cada segundo del día junto a su pareja. Finalmente dormían en la misma habitación, en la misma cama aunque no habían intimado, lo cual le irritaba un poco. A pesar de haber mantenido relaciones íntimas desde que llegaron a Hasetsu, disfrutaba ver a su pareja comenzar a acomodar el futon que usaría como nido al lado de su cama. El alfa había ido con cuidado, Yuuri no se había negado abiertamente a hacer el amor, pero había algo que le indicaba a su alfa que el omega no estaba listo para hacerlo en el lecho matrimonial, que debía darle cierto espacio para que volviese a dejarse llevar en su territorio. Así que se conformaba observando, apoyando a Yuuri a volver a sentir aquella habitación como propia.

Cuando sucedió lo de Pichit, el japonés quedó preocupado por su amigo. Las dos noches siguientes, Viktor y Yuuri habían dormido juntos, el uno al lado del otro, pero Yuuri no hacía más que hablar de su mejor amigo. Algo que claramente molestaba a su alfa interno, y que su lado racional asimilaba, intentando comprender a su pareja y la sincera amistad que compartía con el alfa tailandés.

Luego de aquellas palabras del atrevido pequeño alfa, Viktor quedó admirado por el valor del niño por proteger a su familia, aunque Bae, el niño beta, se veía un tanto tímido, sujetaba la polera de su hermano como si buscase su protección. Inhalo y exhaló, calmándose, concentrándose en el aroma de su pareja y en el rostro preocupado de su cachorro.

—Está bien, amor. —Se dirigió a su pareja, le acarició los mechones libres de su cabello —pero estaré afuera por si sucede algo.

Su precioso omega le regalo una sonrisa, se le acercó y le dio un besito rápido en la mejilla. El fuego de su cuerpo brotó desde aquel punto y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Estuvo tentado a detener a su Yuuri para robarle un apasionado beso, pero sabía que si se lo daba no se conformaría solo con ello.

Yuuri abrió la puerta con cuidado e ingresó, se tocó su vientre, trago seco un poco asustado pues podía oler el aroma agresivo de Pichit, y es que el su olfato le advertía que el alfa no quería a nadie en su territorio. El japonés sintió su omega quejarse y aullar llamando al alfa de Viktor para sentirse protegido, pero tomó valor, estaba seguro que Pichit no le haría daño.

Respondió a aquel aroma liberando sus feromonas maternales, eran suaves y tranquilizadoras, escucharon un quejido e ingresó más rápidamente.

Su mejor amigo se encontraba sentado en su cama, con las piernas llevadas hacia su pecho, su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos los cuales se apretaban una contra otro.

—Yuuri...—Susurró con voz ronca, su garganta se escuchaba dañada.

—Pichit...

Yuuri se apresuró, dejando escapar más su aroma, se sentó a su lado, vio como la espalda de su amigo se tensó por el atrevimiento, pero no hizo nada. Así que se atrevió a acercar sus manos hacia el rostro de su amigo y lo levantó. Ver su rostro le fue como un golpe en el pecho: los ojos del alfa estaban hinchados, sus labios magullados seguramente mordiéndoselos o mordiendo algo, sus colmillos estaban al descubierto, vio que en sus manos también se encontraban sus garras al aire.

Le acercó hacia él e hizo que Pichit le abrazara y se refugiara en su pecho. Lo siento aspirar fuertemente, cerró los ojos. Para Pichit fue como olfatear a su madre, se sentía bien, relajado, esperanzado.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó el omega.

—Siento que perderé el control en cualquier momento, Yuuri. No lo soporto, se exactamente dónde está, he imaginado cuanto me costaría quitar a los betas que lo cuidan, puedo escuchar sus gemidos llamándome, sus quejidos de dolor, me necesita. Bueno su omega interno me necesita, no él.

Yuuri comprendió el sufrimiento de su amigo: Pichit se había encerrado ahí para no terminar cometiendo una locura. Si mordía a Seung, quien estaba legalmente casado y pertenecía a un alfa, debería de enfrentarse en una pelea legal y física por el omega, algo no muy saludable para un padre soltero. Y aun así estaba seguro que Pichit se arriesgaría a pelear por Seung aunque no fuera bueno en ello, aunque el alfa pudiera hundirlo económicamente, el punto de todo ello era… si tan solo Seung le correspondiera.

Seung le estaba llamando porque había entrado en celo, pero una vez que volviera en sí, Pichit no soportaría reproches crueles ni un nuevo rechazo.

–Debes de poder—Comentó Yuuri con su voz más suave. — tus hijos están preocupados. Voy a traer al doctor, te darán medicina natural para calmar a tu alfa mientras dure el celo de Seung, pero debes de salir de aquí. Te torturaras más si te quedas encerrado. Pichit, siempre has sido responsable, sabes que nuestros alumnos te necesitan.

El alfa asintió. Olfateo un poco más el aroma cándido de Yuuri, le liberó de sus brazos. Con la respuesta afirmativa y oliendo que Pichit estaba más tranquilo, Yuuri se permitió salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo, para el olfato de cualquier alfa u omega, el embarazado olía superficialmente al tailandés, lo suficiente como para que el alfa interno del ruso rugiera. Yuuri ni siquiera pudo oponer resistencia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba atrapado en sus brazos siendo besado salvajemente. Cuando recordaron que había "testigos" Viktor le permitió a su omega escapar de su muestra posesiva, aunque como supondrán, el único avergonzado era el japonés. Los niños - en especial el tierno e inocente Lev- observaban acalorados de vergüenza y una emoción que aún no tenían malicia para explicar en palabras. Por parte de Lev, sentía además una sorpresa, sabían que como alfa u omega tenían un lado animal que algún día él también tendría que aprender a domar, los últimos sucesos le habían dado muestras demasiado tangibles; la vergüenza también era una sensación repentina y agobiante pues nunca había visto a su padre comportarse tan ¿animalmente?

Ajeno al caudal de emociones que recorrían los cuerpos de los menores, Viktor se mantuvo al lado de su pareja, concentrado, paseando su nariz por su cuello.

…

En los días posteriores, Pichit-ayudado por supresores- pudo salir de su habitación. Aunque siendo sinceros, el alfa aun así sentía a su omega. El suave aroma de Seung lo acompañaba hasta que dejaba Yutopia. Asi que hizo lo que la mayoría de adultos utiliza como escape: se concentró en el trabajo y mantenerse fuera del lugar que se había convertido en su hogar, aunque eso significase alejarse temporalmente de sus cachorros. A su parecer, ello era mejor que terminar cometiendo alguna locura.

Casi cuando se cumplía el plazo otorgado por el marido del coreano, el ciclo de celo de Seung finalizó. No tenía más excusas ni maneras de obtener más tiempo, todo estaba dicho entre alfa y omega, la decisión y camino que cada uno deseaba había quedado claro para el otro. Tampoco hubo necesidad de explicárselo a sus hijos, ellos habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas para conversarlo y empezar a admitir su realidad. Arthit fue la fuerza racional contra los planes de unir a sus padres que a veces asaltaban al beta.

El momento de partir de regreso a Corea para Seung llegó, por ser el último día, Pichit finalmente se dejó ver.

Seung tenía los ojos rojos producto de sus lloriqueos por llamar al alfa que su omega deseaba; cuando estos se encontraron con los del tailandés estos tenían un claro reproche, el alfa no comprendía el porqué.

Uno de los agentes de seguridad del omega se acercó, indicándole que debían de partir o perderían el vuelo.

Seung se puso en cuclillas, con una leve sonrisa acarició las mejillas de sus dos cachorros, como omega se sentía complacido de no ser rechazado como al inicio, sin embargo también sentía a su omega interno lloriquear por desear permanecer con los niños.

Sus ojos llenos de reproche se debían a que todo su funesto celo se la había pasaba imaginando que el alfa padre de sus bebes ingresaría y le tomaría, pero nunca sucedió. Nuevamente no sucedió.

Lo comprendía, era el aroma de Pichit el que hizo que su celo se adelantara, aquello con las ayuda del tratamiento de fertilidad había acabado con su racionalidad. Su médico especialista se lo había advertido y también que su compatibilidad genética con el padre de sus hijos probablemente era muy alta lo que supondría en el lenguaje romántico como "alma gemela", para la ciencia no era más que una compatibilidad sexual y biológica, controlada con medicamentos, pero Seung había comprado que era mucho más difícil que cualquier folleto medico pudiera haberle advertido.

Por una parte, sabía que era lo correcto, racionalmente le agradecía a Pichit por contenerse, pero su parte más instintiva, la que a veces no podía domar, quería reclamarle, se sentía traicionada y decepcionada con su alfa.

—Espero que ganen el Japan Championship, tienen un buen programa.

No supo que más decir, Bae se lanzó a abrazarlo; el omega - sin poder evitarlo- lo apretó contra su cuerpo; Arthit temblaba, parecía también querer liberarse infantilmente, no pudiendo más contenerse se dejó hacer, también abrazó a su madre.

—Perdón por mis palabras—Se disculpó el niño

—No, fueron justas y verdaderas. Serás un buen alfa, cuida de Bae y de tus metas, los alfas no se detienen por nada. —Comentó dirigiendo una mirada a su ex pareja.

Los niños asintieron, se separaron intentando no llorar: esta partida había sido la más dura que habían sentido de su madre, inevitablemente habían guardado esperanzas de que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos.

—Voy a diseñar sus vestuarios—Anunció Seung. —Se los enviaré cuando queden listos. —Sonrió—Y...

Arthit se acercó y posó su mano en el vientre de su madre.

—Avísanos cuando este en camino.

Pichit ,Bae y Seung admiraron la madurez del niño. Seung sintió un escozor en sus lagrimales.

—Lo haré. —Prometió.

Inesperadamente Seung envolvió al tailandés en un abrazo, que podría ser visto como bastante frío, pero era sorprendente en una persona como Seung.

"Lo siento"

Pichit correspondió el abrazo, conteniéndose de apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

"Aunque, nuevamente me dejaste ir…creo que todo está dicho de tu parte también"

El tailandés abrió los ojos, un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiéndole responder a aquellas palabras. El coreano se separó rápidamente y luego de un adiós se subió a su auto.

Le esperaba una travesía medianamente larga y cansada. Probablemente en un mes, Seung estaría esperando a su nuevo cachorro, el correcto, el que toda la sociedad coreana y en especial sus familias añoraban.

…

Una semana había trascurrido desde la marcha de Seung a Corea del Sur, Viktor y Yuuri compartían su habitación nuevamente. Pero la preocupación de Yuuri por Pichit y los cachorros de este, no les había permitido consumar su amor sobre el lecho dentro su habitación. Sin embargo, Viktor era paciente, comprendía la preocupación de Yuuri por esos niños, era un omega, era una aparte natural adoptar cachorros, aunque no estaba del todo satisfecho. Además, el ruso tenía deberes grandes con sus alumnos y de alguna manera había admitido al mejor amigo de Yuuri, e incluso como parte de su familia. Aun así, seguía pareciéndole en parte cobarde y en parte valiente. Él era egoísta, incluso a veces como un niño, si tuviera que luchar por Yuuri incluso arrebatándolo de los brazos de otro, lo haría. Y es que sabía que él podía hacerlo feliz, era su deseo. Por otro lado admiraba la fuerza de autocontrol de tal alfa y el que pudiera sacar adelante a sus hijos solo. No se imaginaba con sus cachorros sin Yuuri a su lado, menos yéndose lejos y dejándolos para formar otra familia.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía darle su espacio al omega apra que ambos olvidasen la pelea que ocurrió en esa habitación, así mismo intentaba consentirlo lo mejor posible, sentía como Yuuri agarraba nuevo cariño a esa habitación, que nuevamente se sentía confortado y protegido en el territorio de Viktor. Eso era esencial, no se podía obligar a un omega formar un nido para su cachorro.

Las noticias no dejaban de llegar en sus vidas, la familia Nikiforov se enteró que Ji había sido internado en el hospital de Hasetsu para empezar con los preparativos del parto. Por lo que Leo había pedido la ayuda de Otabek para que cuidase de sus niños- lo que le recordó a Otabek el dicho que a veces un entrenador era más otro padre que solo un maestro- y es que el americano alfa debía de ocuparse de su trabajo como coreógrafo y de atender a Ji en el hospital ya que ninguno tenía parientes en Japón, lo habían dejado en USA, China y Mexico para trabajar las nuevas promesas de Viktor y, por supuesto, sus hijos tuvieran a los mejores maestros. A pesar de los contratiempos, alfa y omega estaban felices de que un nuevo integrante se sumaría a su familia chino-americana.

La expectativa el nacimiento mantenía distraídos a los niños, inclusive a Lev que no dejaba de imaginar que la situación sería parecida cuando su hermanito o hermanita naciera.

Yurio no le había exagerado cuando le prometió que el entrenamiento se duplicaría, a pesar de dejarlo exhausto, Lev lo agradecía pues comenzaba a sentirse muy atrás. Se llevó una agridulce sorpresa viendo patinar a sus amigos. Por primera vez sintió una pizca de inseguridad balaceándose por su interior. El entrenador se dio cuenta de su mirada entre ansiosa y emocionada. Le gritó en su oído para que despertara de aquellos innecesarios pensamientos.

La semana completa no fue para nada relajante, Lev había supuesto que sus amigos cederían ante la tristeza luego de que su madre se marchara pero sucedió lo contrario. Nunca los había visto tan decididos en el entrenamiento. Se esforzaban al máximo solo con los descansos necesarios para tomar aire y un poco de agua. Era abrumadora su dedicación al patinaje.

Al parecer Seung, se mantenía comunicado con ellos por medio de mensajes, les había mandado imágenes de los bocetos de sus trajes que pronto estarían terminados para que se los probasen. Le alegraba por ellos, pero sin duda sintió que le faltaba más. Bae no competiría en su categoría sino en la de betas, pero su mejor amigo, Arthit, lo haría, y más que nunca lo veía como un rival duro.

Justamente en ese instante, le observaba entrenar mientras esperaba a su entrenador. Era extraño que Yurio no estuviese esperándolo en el hielo como siempre, de hecho, recordó, no había cenado con ellos sino que pidió que le llevasen la comida a su habitación. Su madre le había llevado al Ice Castle, le estuvo acompañando hasta que le indicó que calentase, luego se marchó con el móvil en el oído. En ello, su mejor amigo dio un salto doble, cayo con limpieza y continuó con su rutina. La música de Arthit le parecía muy encantadora, tenía misterio y fuerza. Lev apretó sus manos contra su pecho y mordió su labio inferior ligeramente nervioso, negó varias veces y sacudió su cuerpo del estrés que le estaba trepando. Se dijo que estaba bien admirar el trabajo de su amigo, pero de ninguna manera pensaría que su rutina era mejor que la propia.

— ¡Lev, cariño!

Su madre volvió a él, tenía un semblante preocupado aunque tenía algo de rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido Yurio?

Yuuri desvío su mirada nervioso pero luego sonrío. A través de su lazo, el omega podía sentir la ansiedad de su cachorro.

—Cariño, te han explicado en la escuela las diferencias entre alfas betas y omegas ¿verdad?

El niño asintió inseguro. No sabía bien a cuales diferencias se refería.

—Sabes que los omega tenemos cierta temporada en la que estamos indispuestos.

— ¡Oh el celo! El maestro explico que es el momento de ovulación y que aparece a partir de la pubertad…

—Si ese, cariño

Por supuesto su hijo aun iba a primaria seguro tenía conocimiento científico-anatómico pero sin ninguna malicia. Lo cual agradecía, aquella manera de enseñar hacía que la sociedad viera el sistema particular de los omegas como un funcionamiento más de su cuerpo y no como algo malo u oculto.

—Sabes que los omegas tienen síntomas...

—Sí, dice el maestro que es doloroso. Y que por eso tiene descanso durante eso periodos en sus trabajos. —Lev ladeó su cabeza. — ¿Es cuando no sales de casa y gran parte del día te encierras con papa en su habitación?

Yuuri sentía que su cabeza estaba incendiándose, suspiro e intento tranquilizarse.

—Es como tu maestra dijo, nuestros síntomas son bastante molestos, dolorosos, por eso papa lo paso conmigo para compartir el dolor.

Los ojos de su hijo brillaron ansiosos de la nueva información y la curiosidad que despertaba en él, sus mejillas se sonrojaron

—Papa te ama mucho ¿es por eso verdad?—Preguntó con tono seguro.

—Si porque papa me ama mucho pasa los celos conmigo. —Respondió Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Entonces mi tía Mari también lo pasa con Tio Miko por eso ¿verdad?

—Así es

—Entonces... ¿se debe pasar con la persona que amas?

—Así es, bebe. Lo omegas pasamos los celos con las personas que amamos y que nos aman, nuestros alfas.

—Papa es un alfa, igual que tía Mari y yo.

—Lo son. Tú serás un gran alfa cuando seas grande.

Lev sonrío sintiéndose por primera vez orgulloso de algo como su raza sexual.

De pronto la hermosa sonrisa del niño menguo.

—Yurio es un omega…entonces quieres decir que ahora está en ese periodo…

No era una pregunta, no había sido difícil para el niño deducirlo. Su cuerpo se llenó de confusión ¿Qué tan doloroso debía de ser ese periodo? No era justo que Yurio tuviera que pasar por eso solo.

— ¿Papa o tía Mari acompañaran a Yurio?—Preguntó con ilusión. Aunque le gustaría estar a su lado calmándolo, él había cuidado de sus abuelitos cuando estuvieron enfermos, el periodo de celo parece que era algo parecido.

—No, Lev es porque papa me tiene a mí, yo soy su omega y tía Mari tiene a tu tía Miko. Yurio no tiene un alfa, una pareja, por eso va a pasarlo solo, pero lo cuidaremos. Yo, tía Miko, incluso papa y tía Mari estaremos listos para protegerlo de ser necesario.

— ¿Protegerlo? ¿De quiénes?

Aún era pronto para que Lev supiera lo agresivo que podían ser los alfas sin pareja ante un omega en celo.

—Ante cualquier cosa. No te preocupes, cariño él estará como nuevo dentro de cinco días.

— ¿Por qué Yurio no tiene un alfa para que lo pase con él?

El niño sintió una ligera molestia ante aquello pero su preocupación por que Yurio sufriera solo era mayor.

—No te preocupes, él es un omega libre y fuerte. No todos los omegas debemos de tener una pareja, eso solo es si uno lo desea, Yurio no quiere, se encuentra bien así, además no te preocupes, hay maneras que algún día sabrás en la que no es un periodo tan malo aun estando solo.

El niño veía en los ojos de su madre que no mentía así que se sintió mejor, recordaba la confusión que les suscito el aroma de la madre de sus amigos, supuestamente también había estado en celo pero aun así parecía querer abrazar mucho a su tío Picht. Seguramente su madre cuando estaba en celo también deseaba abrazar a su papa, su tío Miko a su tía mari y Yurio …Pero Yurio era diferente como le había dicho su madre "un omega libre", de alguna forma aquello le traía tranquilidad.

—Vamos, cariño yo voy a entrenarte por ahora.

—Pero mami estás esperando a mi hermanito, es peligroso.

—No te preocupes no voy a hacer nada complicado, solo a guiarte. Sabes que si pierdes forma mientras Yurio no está, cuando vuelva nos gritará mucho así que ve allí y demuéstrame cuanto has aprendido.

Lev abrazó a su mami, se encandiló con su aroma y se separó para dirigirse al hielo. Había terminado de calentar, era hora de comenzar a practicar los pasos de sus rutinas, ya tenía dominado los saltos que iba a presentar.

Dio varias vueltas calentando sus músculos dentro de la pista, comenzó a estirar de un lado para otro, se concentró. Escucho la voz de su madre que le anunciaba que iba a poner su música; se preparó, iba a sorprender a Yurio cuando este terminara con su periodo de celo.

* * *

Respuesta reviews sin cuenta:

Pichitto-kun: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar... bueno si Seung y Pichit se quedan juntos es una sorpresa peor ellos aun pueden hacerlo a pesar de como se ven las cosas. Nos leemos!

MK : Yuuri y Viktor siempre destilan miel hagan lo que hagan. Yo adoro a Yuuri es un angel peor también puede ser un hermoso y sexy demonio. Yurio para ser joven digamos que ha tenido más experiencia que Yuuri quien encontró a su destinado. Creo que en la precuela iría bien lo de Yurio amarrando a Jj.. o spoiler... XD..Lo mismo digo, quien necesita romance real si se tiene fics, mangas y libros! son hermosos. Siiiii lo sé, Yurio y Lev tiene una química particular que quizá vaya creciendo poco a poco, me pareció super divertida e interesante esa situación, sobre todo porque el mayor es el omega y su entrenador por tanto alguien a quien debería ver como padre y con respeto. Va ser complicado pero muy interesante! Me emociona que dejen reviews asi que yo agradesco que los dejes!

tokiyasyo : Gracias por tu comentario ..tan inocentón es a veces yuuri que termina sacando el lado salvaje de Viktor, el amor prohibido es el más suculento como dicen. Espero leerte nuevamente comentando

Notas finales: En verdad agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic aquí y en las otras plataformas. Por cierto que esta historia ya tiene su precuela y es "Reyes y reinas del patinaje" donde se entenderán de como se armó la relación entre JJ y Yurio y que sucedió para que la amistad entre Yurio y Ota casi culminase, también como es que los mellizos de Pichit y Seung llegaron al mundo y cuando decidieron Viktor y Yuuri finalmente formar una familia, enfrentando varios prejuicios.

¿ustedes creen que el maridito de Seung oculta algo?

¿Creen que Seung y Pichit nunca se queden juntos?

¿Quien cree que hagan la Japan championship? ¿Lev, Arthit, la alumna de JJ?

Que será el crío de Ji?

Que será el crío del vikturi? alfa omega niño niña?

Como lo comente en mi pagina me distraje mucho escribiendo sobre Lev siendo ya un adolescente pero todavía falta cosillas para llegar sobre ello. También me distraje en seung y su pasado...

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, díganme que les pareció el nuevo cap, si sufrieron, les dio ganas de cachetear a alguien.

Por cierto, es cierto que en Corea del Sur hasta el 2015 se penaba con cárcel incluso el adulterio y cuando fue derogado una facción conservadora alego que no conservar aquella ley era un atentado contra la protección de la familia...Yo me quedé flipando con eso. Creo que entiendo mejor a mi Seung.

Pensé mucho sobre la canción debut de Bae, finalmente me quedé con la de fairy tail, no sé me da una sensación de nostalgia, tristeza pero ala vez da tanto valor, me apreció perfecta para él sus sentimientos hacia su familia y lo que sucederá con él más adelante.

Bueno chicxs los veo pronto si no es aquí en la precuela que ya voy a actualizar. Si les gusta el narusasu también estoy subiendo un fanfic y este mismo fin de semana subiré otro fic espacial de esta pareja.

Como siempre les invito a que le den me gusta a mi pagina Kaory-madnes y mi grupo que tiene el mismo nombre. Siempre estoy subiendo cositas sobre fics cuales el estado del escrito y ahora subiré sesión de fotos de algunas cositas de yoi que me han llegado de Japon.


	9. Chapter 9

Notas de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen, exepto por los bebos de mis sexxys patinadores.

Hola a todos! Bueno, como lo explique en mi pagina tenía que hacer algunas averiguaciones para este capítulo. Más que nada culturales. No me gusta poner la historia como si estuvieran en mi país, menos en YOI que parte de su riqueza es la variación cultural que tiene. Algo hermosísimo que muestra mucho esfuerzo. Así que yo también quiero intentar llegar a eso. Desde cosas tan simples como celebrar un cumpleaños, como llevar la maternidad entre otros hay diferencias que marcan a una persona dependiendo de cual sea su país de origen. Bueno, en este capítulo veremos algo de eso. Por cierto que esa confrontación complemtaridad de Viktor siendo ruso y Yuuri japones es una de las cosas que más adoro de esta tierna pareja. Y bueno..teniendo un hijo y siendo un matrimonio hay cosas en las cuales ceder.

Creo que el titulo va, por las fuertes emociones que experimentaran varios personajes en este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten leer tanto como yo el escribir.

Y bueno actualice imprevistamente porque la selección de futbol de mi país se va a tierras rusas. A leer!

* * *

Entrenador espartano capítulo 9: Latidos acelerados

No importaba cuanto lo observara. El tiempo no era límite para el amor apasionado que sentía. Su pecho no podía evitar llenarse de satisfacción: ante la dulce imagen que sus ojos divisaban. Era una imagen dulce, delicada, frágil. La palabra "perfecta" podía no abarcar todo lo que para él significaba. Verle tendido, dentro de su territorio le robustecía. Le llenaba como alfa pero también como ser humano. Su encanto era tan mágico que, a veces, parecía como si fuese a desaparecer. Pero estaba frente suyo, a solo unos pasos.

Podría leerse exagerado, pero Viktor Nikiforov no concebía otra manera de adorar a Yuuri. Pues era su omega, su complemento y la persona que le dio un brillo a su vida monótona.

Mucho tenía que ver el lazo alfa-omega, pero también la confianza que habían creado día con día, enfrentando problemas y disfrutando de las bondades de su unión.

No exageró cuando describió mediante sus cantos desesperados por no tenerlo a su lado. Oler su aroma tranquilizador, poder protegerlo y cuidarlo con sus propias manos eran para un alfa un derecho y placer, no un deber.

Quizás por su naturaleza dominante como alfa o solo por su orgullo pero recordaba claramente que para la llegada de Lev estaba muy desesperado por encontrar una manera de tener una economía estable. Era cierto, tenía mucho dinero gracias a su carrera. También contaba con la herencia de sus padres ausentes. La cual, aunque no era exorbitante, por años le fue suficiente para vivir cómodamente soltero.

Pero saber que iba a ser padre, fue un golpe a la realidad. Tenía el deber de proteger y darle todas las comodidades y más a la pequeña familia que Yuuri le estaba regalando. Además, necesitaba algo que enorgulleciera una vez más a Yuuri , una actividad que fuese disfrutable y que le diera una economía estable, un reto como alfa ganador que había sido toda su vida, con el cual protegerlo. Aunque el trabajo al principio fue duro, después de diez años podía permitirse una vida cómoda para él y su familia.

Sin embargo, luego de su última pelea, había quedado un pequeña espinita que trataba de ignorar para seguir enfocándose en su pareja de vida. Era un sin sabor que sabía tendría que hablarlo con Yuuri. Estaba seguro que aquello causaría otra pelea, pero sería necesario. Por ese momento, lo ignoró pues deseaba seguir bien al lado de su pareja.

Su persona favorita, Yuuri, se encontraba cómodamente enrollado alrededor de algunos peluches antialérgicos que habían comprado para el bebe. La sonrisa y el aura que emanaba el japonés era propio de un omega que se siente cobijado y seguro.

El aroma dulcete que dejaba escapar atrajo la atención de Viktor. El alfa decidió avanzar con cuidado. Intento en todo momento de no romper con el aura maternal que envolvía al omega.

Yuuri reposaba sobre su nido, nuevamente dentro de la habitación que compartía con su alfa.

El verlo cómodo, relajado, alegraba de sobremanera al alfa. Le corroboraba que la situación entre ambos iba por buen camino.

Los omegas con regularidad siguiendo un instinto primitivo desarrollan la necesidad de formar nidos. Los cuales eran lugares donde puedan sentirse cómodos en estaciones especiales como sus celos o la espera de un cachorro. Normalmente los nidos para la época de celo eran en la misma cama que compartían con el alfa, mientras que para el bebe era aparte. La razón era que deseaban un lugar limpio, puro e ideal para su bebe. En este podrían amamantarlo y hacerlo dormir. E incluso reposar junto a este.

Los intentos de Viktor de pasar desapercibidos fueron un total fracaso. Yuuri de inmediato alzó su cabeza olfateando. Al percatarse a quién pertenecía el poderoso aroma, sonrío dulcemente.

—Viktor…—Le llamó en un tono agudo que escarapeló el cuerpo del alfa.

El nido aún no estaba finalizado. Viktor estaba seguro de ello. Yuuri lo cambiaría de acuerdo a su forma y necesidades a lo largo de los meses. Mientras su bebe fuera creciendo, continuaría buscado cosas lindas, cómodas para seguir haciendo crecer su nido y volverlo perfecto para cuando tuviera su bebe en brazos. Así mismo, dentro de unas semanas, Yuuri tomaría poleras o camisas de Viktor que tuvieran su aroma, las cuales las usaría cuando no lo tuviera a su lado.

Viktor se hincó en el suelo, los ojos de Yuuri brillaban dulcemente con una ternura infinita. Así que el ruso tomó su mano y se la llevó a sus labios. Le dio un beso en el cual le entregó su amor y respeto.

Yuuri acercó su mano al rostro de Viktor y para acariciarlo suavemente.

—Necesitaremos otro futon, Viktor, este no será suficiente.

Los futones para nidos eran un poco más pequeños que uno personal. En otros países se había puesto de modo usarlo. Otros omegas usaban colchones o sofás especializados para su necesidad. Los omegas japoneses usualmente usaban futones, el cual cubrían de sabanas, mantas, cojines almohadones, peluches, ropas, etc.

—Creo que este es más que suficiente, Yuuri.

Pero el omega no se tomó su consejo para nada a bien. Incluso hizo un puchero inconforme.

—Viktor, te digo que necesitaremos otro.

—Yuuri es un solo un bebe, usarás el nido solo...

—Yo te digo que creas en mí, necesitaremos otro futon más. Créeme.

Sus ojos contenían lágrimas de frustración haciendo que el corazón de Viktor saltase. Yuuri tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su vientre, guiándolo debajo de su ropa. El alfa emitió un pequeño chillido cuando se dio cuenta que la pancita de Yuuri se hacía más presente y su volumen aumentaba. Toco con cuidado y sonrío. Besó a Yuuri en la frente.

—Por supuesto, cariño, iremos a comprar lo que necesites muy pronto.

—Yurio ya debe estar por terminar su celo. Cuando se encuentre bien iremos.

Yuuri le invitó a acurrucarse junto a él. Eso era otro detalle que a veces a algunos alfas le desesperaba pero terminaban por comprender: Los omegas no permitían que los alfas ocupasen indecorosamente aquellos lugares. Un alfa no debía invadir ese especial espacio de confort. Debían mantenerse cautos, dándoles mimos sin invadir su territorio hasta que el propio omega les invite retozar a su lado. Viktor lo hizo con sumo gusto. Le encantaba poder consentir a su preciado japonés. Resoplo dejando ir un gruñido de satisfacción de su pecho. Besó donde estaba su marca y se dejó llevar por el aroma adormecedor de su omega. Esa era su dulce recompensa después de un día duro de trabajo.

...

En otra parte de la casa, Yurio se encontraba retozando luego de haberse corrido dentro de un aparato llamado "Tenga". Era un aparato que en apariencia podría confundirse con un desodorante de jabón. Pero que en realidad se destapaba para introducir su entrepierna. Este era acogido por un gel endurecido que simulaba las paredes internas de otra persona. Había una línea para alfas, las cuales eran más grandes y las succiones que producían en eran fuertes, imitaban bien la sensación embestir a un omega. Había otra línea para betas. Y otra para omegas masculinos. Esta última producía una sensación más húmeda, como si tuviera a un alfa haciéndole un trabajo oral.

Yurio había quedado fascinado con la cantidad exorbitante de productos para el placer sexual que existían en Japón. Tanto para alfas que necesitaban desquite en sus épocas de calor, como para omegas en sus celos.

Agradeció con sinceridad que al menos fuera más equitativo en ese ámbito en Japón. Pues en su país, eran más conservadores con la sexualidad del omega.

El ruso era un omega considerado en la mejor edad de procreación por los seudo progresistas. A esa edad, muchos omegas ya han terminado una carrera, por lo cual ya pueden dejarla y casarse. Yurio casi podía reírse ante esas personas.

Ni siquiera cuando mantuvo una relación con JJ lo había pensado. Sabía que JJ sí que lo había hecho, pero él no. Yurio había desechado ese futuro desde muy joven. Así que fue chocante cuando poco a poco todos comenzaron a aparearse y tener cachorros.

No disminuía la elección de Viktor y Yuuri. Ellos se veían felices viviendo como una familia. Pero en su caso, no se sentía lo suficientemente maduro para lidiar con un alfa a tiempo completo y un cachorro. El solo ver como Viktor era como otro cachorro para Yuuri, le hacía gritarse un "No, gracias".

Sin embargo, seguía siendo un omega. Poseía cualidades que no desaprovechaba, como su voz de omega, los lazos que formaba con quien consideraba familia, sus sentidos desarrollados y la flexibilidad y resistencia propios de su raza.

Aunque, esos dones no llegaban gratis. Como todo omega tenía un periodo de celo. La primera vez que le llegó había estado ansioso, pero tuvo buenas personas a su lado.

Ya con 27 años tenía mayor control sobre su celo. Era bastante preciso en sus llegadas. Estaba en el día 4 de su celo. Y francamente le sorprendía que aun el calor subiera a su cuerpo tan poderosamente. Ya no sucedía. Desde que terminó con JJ no sucedía. Al cuarto día ya no sentía tan poderosamente esa necesidad de compañía, podía distraerse, avanzar con su trabajo. Pero en ese momento, a pesar de haberse corrido, el calor volvía a llegar a él.

La necesidad de un par de brazos envolviéndolo, de un aroma poderoso dominándolo, que alguien tomase su cuerpo con pasión y fuerza. Gimió con un tono lastimero.

De inmediato tomó otro Tenga e inició a bombear su miembro. Abrió las piernas y con la ayuda de un gel especial se introdujo un consolador de buen tamaño. El cual empezó a bombear dentro simulando unas poderosas embestidas.

Se recostó, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó a pasear sus manos por su pecho y sus pezones. Los apretó hasta hacerle silbar. Tomó el spray que tenía a su lado y disparó al aire. Un aroma fuerte llenó la estancia, el cual calmó a su omega interior. Eran feromonas de alfa artificiales.

Estuvo gimiendo hasta que volvió a correrse. Un poco más satisfecho. Tomó una de las botellas más cercanas. Era un té natural que ayudaba a pasar los peores temblores y calores del celo. Realmente agradecía haber nacido en ese siglo. Podía resumir sus celos en sesiones de autoplacer que no estaban tan mal. Aunque debía admitir que los últimos dos celos habían sido realmente buenos. El que estaba teniendo le sorprendía que no fuera tan calmado. Iba a tener que consultarlo con un especialista en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Para el quinto día, al fin los síntomas iniciaron a menguar. Pudo estar medianamente vestido. Y entre periodos de calor que solo fueron tres, escuchó música.

Era su vida. Ya se había adaptado a ser un omega libre. Ya sea en Rusia o en Japón. Aunque había pasado celos fuera de aquellos países, prefería desde lo más profundo de su ser animal estar cerca a personas que sabía podían protegerlo por voluntad y no porque les pagase y fuera su deber como ocurría en hoteles, centros, hospitales y demás.

Era un novato como entrenador. Otabek lo tenía claro al respecto. Por ello, estaba seguro que no era capaz de sacar lo mejor del omega que tenía por estudiante. Sobre la pista, su alumno era simplemente una criatura preciosa de observar.

Las clases de ballet habían sido un desafío para Arthit; mientras que fue un fracaso para Xian y Baek. Y eso era porque sus cuerpos no estaban listos para la gracia y rigurosidad de aquella disciplina. Tan dura la realidad siempre golpea, pero con una absoluta sinceridad de la que no puedes responder. Para el dulce Tian el ballet era un estado natural. La dulzura de su ballet se evidenciaba en su patinaje. Se deslizaba suavemente, flotando como una pluma.

La canción escogida para su rutina era una pieza de la obra "El Cascanueces". Yurio coreografió esta pieza. El kazajo no habría podido crear una pieza tan delicada para un estudiante con una gracia como la de Tian.

El instinto del rubio no había fallado. Gracias a ello, el alfa había descubierto que tenía un estudiante que destacaría desde su inicio. Nadie podría a olvidar a aquel niño. Si alguien había mencionado que el patinaje era ballet sobre el hielo, en Tian encontraba un gran ejemplo.

No solo el talento del niño para el ballet y el patinaje había sido evidente para el kazajo, sino el talento de Yurio como entrenador y coreógrafo. Su deber como amigo era impulsarlo a seguir con su destino. Aunque eso significase que Yurio jamás iba a detenerse a mirarlo de otra manera. Por su parte, no lo había decidido. ¿Valía la pena formar una familia solo porque deseaba una gracias a su crianza? ¿O era mejor dedicarse a ser entrenador y seguir patinando hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiera? Si era la primera opción, cada vez parecía claro que no sería al lado de Yurio.

Otabek estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó a su mejor amigo hasta que su aroma le sorprendió. Giró de inmediato hacia la fuente de aquel exótico aroma. Siempre le había encantado como olía Yurio. Era singular y exquisito, con unas notas cítricas que estremecían su cuerpo.

—Lo sé Beka, sigo apestando, pero ya pasó. Solo es un aroma residual.

Las mejillas de su amigo estaban levemente enrojecidas, y sus ojos aun no recuperaban la rebeldía de Yurio, sino que tenía ese brillito sumiso de los omegas en celo. No era anormal que Yurio saliera de su refugio antes de tiempo. Por lo general, los omegas se tomaban un día más de descanso después de haber finalizado su celo. Pero Yurio no era así. A no ser que realmente no tuviera nada que hacer, siempre salía. Aunque casi siempre a lugares en los que tenía personas conocidas. Para su desgracia, él era una de las personas en las que Yurio confiaba tan plenamente que le enojaba, alegraba y frustraba a partes iguales.

Otabek resopló. Yurio se puso a su lado, indiferente a esa revolución interna del cuerpo del alfa. El kazajo, como la mayoría de entrenadores alfa, estaba medicado con inhibidores naturales. Los cuales no dañaban su sistema pero le permitían mantener un mayor control de sí mismos en caso de emergencias. Ello sumado a la crianza desde pequeños en la escuela era una poderosa coraza que había prevenido desgracias.

Al respecto, resultó muy difícil en algunos países establecer una enseñanza básica de autocontrol, uso de inhibidores y demás. Muchas familias tradicionales no estuvieron de acuerdo y nunca lo estarían, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Lo mismo sucedió cuando a cada omega llegado a las 12 les comenzaron a enseñar sobre su libertad sexual, de su cuerpo, anticonceptivos y el aborto. Otro escándalo que aun no había sido aceptado en todos los países.

La crianza en el hogar de Otabek había sido ligeramente más tradicional. Conocer a Yurio y como llevaba su vida había producido un choque cultural. Pues incluso en Rusia era bastante conservador en algunos aspectos. El alfa suponía que haber sido patinador había cambiado la mentalidad del rubio.

El kazajo sabía que los omegas merecían respeto. Y agradecía la confianza que Yurio depositaba en él a nombre de la amistad que compartían. Pero no podía evitar que su alfa interno gruñera insatisfecho. ¿Acaso Yurio lo veía como un hermano? Pero aún ¿Cómo un beta? Quizás lo veía como Yuuri Katsuki veía a Pichit Chulanot. Lo triste es que, a diferencia de ellos dos, no era correspondido. El lazo de hermanos que habían formado Pichit y Yuuri era reciproco, no había amores no correspondidos, era un cariño sincero. En su caso no lo era. En su fuero interno deseaba a Yuri.

— ¡Vaya! a mejorado mucho. —Yurio se apoyó contra el barandal de la pista.

El kazajo decidió dejar de lado su frustración. Estaba trabajando. Tenía un alumno demostrándole su avance. Y más que nunca, necesitaban del consejo del ruso.

—La estas entrenando muy bien, Beka. —Continuó el rubio con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios. — Creo que a Lilia le gustaría conocerlo.

Definitivamente, Yurio sería un entrenador de estrellas, concluyó Otabek.

—Lo sé, es increíble cómo ha mejorado y como puede fusionar el ballet con el patinaje. Creo que ambos son sus pasiones.

El rubio asintió con firmeza. Vio como murmuraba: Estaba contabilizando los tiempos y los giros.

—Yurio, creo que tú serías un mejor entrenador para él. Dominas mejor sus herramientas.

Otabek sonrío amargamente.

—El otro día me estuvo comentando sobre sus pasos de ballet. Me dijo que había querido hacer el cascanueces en una obra de ballet y realmente no supe que decirle.

Yurio apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano pensativo. Nuevamente observó al niño: realmente parecía un pequeño principito de azúcar. Sería difícil entrenarlo puesto que el niño omega estaba nacionalizado como americano. Así que competiría por una plaza en Estados Unidos. Otabek iba a llevar a ambos hermanos a presentar los exámenes para ser admitido en la categoría de noveles. Una vez aprobados, podrían asistir a la competencia de su respectivo bloque. Una vez los hermano de La Iglesia calificaran volvería para continuar entrenando hasta la final de nivel novel. En Japón el proceso era más directo, todas sus aspiraciones iban dirigidas a los regionales y luego al nacional de noveles.

— ¿En octubre es el examen y luego la preselección verdad?—Preguntó Yurio con seriedad.

—Sí, para competir en el bloque que le corresponde Tian y Xian deben de ser aprobados por sus habilidades ante un jurado.

—Bien, pues te ayudare a que esté listo. Cuando regreses de Estados Unidos, lo tomaré como mi alumno también. Pero ni creas que me dejarás toda la carga. Va a ser difícil, entrenar a dos competidores de diferentes países. Aunque lo mismo va para ti. Xian va a competir en Estados Unidos, pero Arthit y Baek lo van a ser por Japón por haber nacido aquí.

Yurio le tendió la mano. Otabek estaba un poco sorprendido. Su amigo no había estado muy placido de entrenar a otros niños, pero ahora se veía seguro. Titubeo.

—Beka, mi celo no tiene nada que ver eh. —Recalcó al notar la duda de su amigo. — No creas que ahora tengo un extraño gusto por criar cachorros. —Aseguró hastiado. Tenía suficiente con la prensa dándole indirectas sobre su nulo compromiso con algún alfa respetable. — Solo te veo sufriendo al respecto. Como te dije, de todas maneras, señor entrenador, usted me va a ayudar y yo te ayudaré ¿sí?

Aquella sonrisa desafiante y orgullo deslumbrante era la que le regalaba Yurio. Todo lo manso del celo desapareció en el omega.

—No puede ser de otra manera.

Tomó la mano de su amigo, cerrando el trato de aquella manera tan formal. El aroma de Yuri le llevó a sentirse inconforme con ello. Por lo cual lo atrajo a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Extrañamente, Yurio se aferró a su casaca, refugiándose débilmente.

— ¡Yurio!

Los amigos se separaron sin muchas ganas. Aunque Otabek sintió ganas de sonreír: el crío al que Yuri entrenaba tenía un leve puchero en sus labios. Felizmente venía con Yuuri Katsuki.

—Yurio, pensé que descansarías un poco más. —Comentó el japonés omega.

—Katsudon, te dejo de ver por unos días y ya tienes una panza más enorme.

Los colores subieron a las mejillas japonesas.

A pesar del comentario, Yurio aceptaba que las feromonas de Yuuri invitaban a abrazarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste para venir conmigo?—Exclamó Lev, haciéndose notar nuevamente.

—Bueno, que tus padres hagan su trabajo. Ya vas tarde, Lev. Tian está aquí hace una hora. —Regañó el rubio.

Lev dirigió sus ojos a su amigo omega. El pequeño omega regresaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Otabek-sensei ¿cómo lo hice?

Otabek sonrío. Le entregó su botella de agua a su alumno.

—Estuvo perfecto, se siento que estas muy inspirado.

— ¡Lo estoy! mi hermanito pronto va a nacer ¡ahh muero por conocerlo!

Los ojos del pequeño omega se desviaron a su amigo alfa, su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

—Lev, ya llegaste.

El aludido sonrío débilmente. De alguna manera sentía que Yurio se había portado un poco frío con él ¿aun tendría dolor del celo? Quiso convencerse de ello.

—Tian, ayuda a calentar a mi alumno. Voy a alistarme. Desde hoy voy a vigilar también tu entrenamiento. Hay cosas que pulir en esa rutina. —Declaró Yurio.

—Es perfecta, Yurio-sensei. Me encanta, me siento flotar.

—Yurio sonrío.

—Katsudon, vigila su calentamiento

El omega entrenador murmuró algo con Otabek, este simplemente sonrío animado. Ambos se retiraron, aparentemente para que Yurio caliente. El niño peliplata agudizó su puchero. Sentía un poco de ansiedad de ver el nuevo trato que parecía querer instaurar su entrenador ¿por qué? No le agradaba. Sentía como si su estómago se retorciera de dolor. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para seguir hundiéndose en esa nueva sensación. Pronto tuvo a Tian jaloneándolo para llevarlo a calentar. Aquello le recordó que Yurio había prometido ser mucho más duro. Quizás era por ello.

Lentamente se acercaba su estreno como patinador deportivo y con ello un nuevo mundo de dificultades acontecería sobre él.

Luego de que los niños calentaran con ayuda de Yuuri, Yurio apareció seguido de Otabek. Este parecía divertido, sin embargo el rubio se veía demasiado huraño. Los niños que habían estado conversando con Yuuri se pusieron rectos y prestaron atención. El omega ruso tenía los patines puestos. Sin comentar nada, ingresó a la pista de hielo. Se deslizó hasta el medio de esta con maestría. Mientras tanto, Otabek se quedó observándole desde el filo con el control de la música en mano.

—Empezaré con Tian. —Anunció el rubio. — Debes saber que hay dos canciones populares del Cascanueces. Escogimos para ti la más fácil, por así decirlo. Voy a mostrarte ambas para que las diferencies. Empezaré con la que patinarás, luego con la otra que es más profunda y dolorosa. Será tu deber alcanzar la maestría para poder danzar ambas en un futuro, marcando una gran diferencia la una de la otra.

La dulce música inició. De naturaleza suave, incluso tierna e infantil. Y aun así era elegante como una pequeña princesa consentida o un hada curiosa. Yurio daba las puntada sobre el hielo como si estuviera en una pista de ballet, formaba los arcos característicos con sus brazos. Cuidadosamente se deslizó sin perder su maestría del ballet, giró suavemente cayendo sin ningún tropiezo conservando una orgullosa sonrisa. A diferencia de la rutina para Tian, cuando el omega rubio saltaba era para girar cuatro veces en el aire, luego caer y seguir deslizándose. Seguidamente elevó su pierna hacia un costado deslizándose con soltura por toda la pista. Comenzó la secuencia de giros. Cada uno con suavidad, elegancia. Su cuerpo se veía precioso, Formó un perfecto e irreal arco con su espalda. Finalizo con ambos abrazos hacia arriba.

— ¡Eso fue increíble!

—Ahora sigue el "Gran pas Deux del Cascanueces". Escucha y no me pierdas de vista, Tian.

La expresión de Yurio era diferente a la que esbozó en el programa anterior. Guardaba angustia en ella, madurez, pero también sincero cariño. Era como si su mano buscase sostener la de alguien más.

El omega ruso se deslizo hacia atrás y salto en un triple lutz en perfecta sincronía. Casi ni se oía el hielo crujir bajo sus patines. Yurio flotaba pero destilaba la melancolía y puro amor que la música también denotaba. Sus agiles movimientos nunca fueron demasiado rápidos, coincidían perfectamente con los tiempos de la música.

El joven ruso llevó su pierna hacia atrás elevándola con su mano, continuando con esa expresión de amor melancólico. Se deslizó por el hielo en secuencia de pasos, perseguía a alguien no quería dejar ir a alguien. La música tuvo un momento en que se tornó más rápida oscura y angustiante. Yurio llevó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su pierna parecía querer encontrarse con este, arriesgando a que el filo del patín cortase su fino rostro; pero no sucedió. Su perfección deleitó a los niños, que aunque no conocían la desesperación de perder a una persona amada, podían confesar que sus pequeños corazones latían angustiados.

Yuuri por su arte sonrío orgulloso. Yurio había tenido problemas de joven para transmitir emociones, pero ese ya no era el caso. El rubio podía representar lo que quisiera así el papel no tuviera nada que ver con su personalidad. Se había vuelto todo un artista sobre el hielo.

Yurio finalizó junto con la explosión de la canción, para luego hundirse en el silencio.

Los niños no pudieron evitar aplaudir. El rubio resopló cansado y agitado, satisfecho consigo mismo. A pesar de que no eran papeles que le agradecen interpretar para sí mismo, admitía que se le daba muy bien. Lilia había hecho un gran trabajo con él, le era fácil manejar los clásicos como aquel.

Se acercó a Tian.

— ¿Pudiste ver la diferencia?

—Si, por supuesto que sí. Y te prometo, Yurio-sensei, que voy a dominarla tanto en el ballet como en el hielo.

El entrenador rubio sintió crecer su simpatía. El pequeño era demasiado inquieto para su gusto, pero le agradaba que tuviera su orgullo y no se dejase intimidar.

—Yurio, fue hermoso.

Su alumno le veía con ojos rebosantes de orgullo. Yurio se ablando un poco ¿Qué culpa tenía Lev de sus desastres hormonales? Ninguna. Era solo un niño que le confiaba su arte y futuro a él.

Decidió tragarse sus dudas y miedos, por lo que su tono de voz volvió a ser más suave.

—Lev, la canción que tu patinaras puede ser bailada por omegas, alfas o betas. —Le explicó con paciencia. De inmediato observó que el cuerpo del niño perdía tensión. Y que un aroma agrio desaparecía de él.

Yurio no deseaba reconocerlo pero era el aroma de los celos. Unos incipientes e inocentes pero que se habían manifestado en Lev al presenciar el trato especial y dulce que había tenido con Tian. A esa edad el egocentrismo innato de cachorros recién comenzaba a ceder, por lo que no era claro que Tian no representaba ningún peligro para él. Sus cariños eran abstractos, no estaban diferenciados unos de otros. Así que no podría darle nombre al tipo de celos que el niño había sentido. ¿Celos solo por atención?

— Voy a patinarla para ti. —Comunicó el entrenador. Con esa ligera frase captó la atención total del menor. Yurio se dio cuenta que podría malinterpretarse. Nuevamente no le dio importancia, pues estaba frente a un niño. — Pero, Beka nos hará el favor de también hacerlo. — Quiero que consigas capturar la esencia de ambas partes. Eres un pirata carismático. Tenlo en cuenta. Tienes las habilidades de ballet que el katsudon y el anciano tienen. No olvides que deberás robarte el corazón de todos. El patinaje de Beka es muy diferente al mío. Lo notarás.

Yurio luego de un largo trago de agua volvió al centro. Empezó: sus movimientos eran atinados pero ciertamente demasiado finos y estilizados para la música. Pues esta era divertida, misteriosa. Inducía a ser menos prolijo de lo que el rubio era.

La presencia del omega adulto junto a su sonrisa seductora, logró sonrojar un poco a los niños presentes. Sus giros, saltos eran de primera clase sin lugar a dudas. Pero estaba un poco lejos del personaje que Lev quería recrear en esa rutina.

Finalizó rápidamente. Los niños sin dudarlo aplaudieron bastante animados.

Una vez fuera de la pista, el entrenador se puso al lado de Lev. En su lugar Otabek llegó al centro. El primogénito de los Nikiforov pudo notar claramente la diferencia entre ambos. Eran opuestos. Los movimientos de Otabek eran fuertes, rudos. Su seriedad y porte transmitían seguridad, como si nada pudiera pasarte al lado suyo. Ambos niños podían clasificarlo como un héroe, un príncipe. El pirata de Lev deseaba transmitir era un poco más parecido a aquella interpretación. No era un villano ni un ser solo seductor, era también un héroe que rescataba a sus amigos pero gustaba vivir en libertad. Entonces comprendió cual había sido la misión de su entrenador.

El kazajo terminó con unos giros veloces.

— ¿Lo comprendiste?—Preguntó Yurio intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

—Sí, son muy diferentes. El cuerpo de Otabek-san es diferente al tuyo. Lo que dibuja y transmita tiene mayor fuerza, quizás rudeza. No llega a ser vulgar, por supuesto. Pero no tiene la finura de tus movimientos.

—Es cierto. —Esta vez, el entrenador no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de satisfacción porque su alumno había captado toda la información. — Cada uno tiene la capacidad de hacer esta rutina pero nunca será la misma. Puesto que es tu interpretación del personaje, la música y el ambiente que imaginas, tu interpretación debe ser única e irrepetible. Incluso tus padres podrían interpretarla, pero en Yuuri sería algo pornográfico.

— ¡Yurio!—Se quejó Yuuri, quien intentaba mantenerse al margen para que entrenador y alumno pudieran desenvolverse.

—Y en tu padre, bueno creo que un pirata demasiado sufrido y divo.

— ¡Yurio!—Nuevamente regañó Katsuki.

El kazajo se acercó a ellos mientras se limpiaba el sudor. Había estado perdido en como guiar a su pupilo talentoso que quería patinar el cascanueces. Pero gracias a Yurio habían logrado encaminarlo. Luego había oído la voz del rubio explicándole a su propio pupilo. Era inevitable: El nuevo camino de Yurio era ser entrenador, uno dedicado a descubrir estrellas.

Justo cuando llegó al lado de ellos, se escuchó la vibración de un móvil. Era el de Yuuri. De inmediato leyó el mensaje. Al terminar, un rubor se instaló en sus mejillas y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— ¡Tian, tu hermanito acaba de nacer!

En la pista del Hasetsu Castle se escucharon gritillos de emoción. Yuuri se encargó de ayudar a los niños mientras Yurio se encargaba de sí mismo. Otabek había mencionado en quedarse pero Yurio lo empujó hacia el vestidor de alfas pues era evidente que ese día no habría más prácticas, pues incluso los cachorros de Pichit querrían conocer al hermanito de Tian y Xian, la pequeña alfa que había permanecido con sus padres.

...

En el hospital de Hasetsu, Leo y Ji lloraban de felicidad junto a su hijo. Observaron la carita regordeta del cachorro, el cual era un alfa.

No tardaron en llegar Yuuri junto a su hijo, Yurio y Otabek llevando a Tian. El pequeño omega no dudo en abalanzarse sobre su padre alfa. El cual lo recibió en sus brazos para que su pequeño pudiera observar a su nuevo hermanito.

El bebe poseía el cabello castaño oscuro. Era de piel tan tostada como su padre alfa, pero aún no abría los ojos. Como todo bebe bien nutrido tenía unas adorables y regordetas mejillas.

Yuuri tocó su vientre ligeramente abultado y no pudo evitar dejar ir un par de lágrimas que empañaron sus lentes. A las horas, llegaron Pichit junto a sus hijos. Luego arribaron Viktor y Chris para conocer a la nueva criatura de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Viktor abrazó a su omega casi instintivamente. Ambos ansiaban conocer a su nuevo cachorro.

...

La fecha de cumpleaños del cachorro primogénito de los Nikiforov llegó. Era sin duda un día muy especial. Legalmente, Lev tenía 10 años. La edad oficial para ser parte del circuito de patinadores de la federación. Al día siguiente, harían valida su inscripción para el Novel A nacional japonés.

Yuuri tenía su vientre más grande. Un poco más de 4 meses. Había pasado el periodo oficial de peligro. Aunque, en su cultura se decía que al quinto mes era una buena fecha para anunciar su estado. Debido a su popularidad y la de su esposo, tuvieron que pasar por alto tal tradición.

Pero el omega japonés tenía pensamiento positivo. Estaba contento con la forma que su nido estaba tomando. Como había supuesto Viktor, aquel lugar especial había cambiado. Aún no habían ido por ese futon extra pero Yuuri no dudaba en recordárselo a su esposo cada noche debajo de las mantas.

No era usual hacer una celebración tan grande por un cumpleaños para los japoneses. Sin embargo la energía de Viktor no podía ser contenida. De hecho, grito espantado cuando el primer año de su cría llegó y Yuuri pensó en una celebración pequeña entre familia.

Para Rusia el cumpleaños era algo que debía de celebrarse el mismo día, sin posponerlo por cualquiera sea el motivo, sobre todo si se trataba de un niño. Por supuesto, se festejaba con todos los amigos, conocidos y compañeros. En tal fiesta debía de haber mucha comida. Si se era adulto con mucho alcohol. A veces se organizaba el evento en el mismo hogar, otras se alquilaban un salón, ambientado para la ocasión. En Japón, a veces, los adultos, celebraban en un restaurante o karaoke, pero nada demasiado fastuoso. A no ser que fuera un gran empresario o de la elite.

Para cuando conoció a Yuuri, Viktor no había celebrado su cumpleaños o el de alguien más desde hacía mucho tiempo. No había tenido una familia muy cercana. Sus padres fallecieron cuando era joven. Y de hecho, ya se habían distanciado cuando avocó su vida al patinaje.

De adulto, no tuvo muchos amigos o una pareja formal para animarse a organizar una buena celebración. Cuando conoció a Chris, sus cumpleaños los celebraba en algún club, al cual Chirs lo arrastraba. Así que se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando Yuuri celebraba sus cumpleaños solo junto a él. Viktor, por primera vez, deseó lucirse junto a su compañero, organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños enorme. Por lo que, en el primer año de su hijo, se entercó en hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños más a la usanza occidental-rusa que a la japonesa.

Algo que si era muy importante en los japoneses eran los regalos materiales. En ese sentido sí se parecía a la tradición rusa, donde los alfas llenaban a sus parejas de regalos. El alfa ruso aprovechaba esa tradición para colmar a su pareja de costosos obsequios. Lo mismo cuando se trataba de su primogénito.

Para el primer año de Lev, Yuuri tuvo que ceder. Así que a pesar de su sincera vergüenza cada cumpleaños de Lev significaba una verdadera organización con decoraciones, bocaditos, premios y un enorme pastel, como detalle debía de ser la tarta tradicional rusa. Ese año iba a ser aún más especial. En primer lugar por la edad de Lev, y en segundo lugar, porque sus amigos estaban con sus hijos muy cerca de ellos.

Mientras Yuuri terminaba de organizar la comida junto a sus padres y hermana, Viktor y Yurio habían llevado a Lev por sus regalos de cumpleaños. Estaba seguro que regresarían con enormes paquetes.

Debido a que en Japón no existían decoraciones armadas para un cumpleaños, prácticamente siempre debían de crearlos ellos mismos. De igual manera, encargar un pastel grande era demasiado costoso, peor si se trataba de una tarta tradicional rusa. Por lo que Yuuri decidió aprenderla por él mismo. La cena que compartirían con sus amigos contendría platillos japoneses y rusos. Significaba un gran esfuerzo, pero era el deseo de su pareja amada. Además su hijo se había acostumbrado a celebrarlo de esa manera. Para su fortuna, todos sus amigos eran de diferentes países, diferentes culturas. Porque hace algunos años invitó a algunos niños japoneses. Algunos quedaron encantados con la novedad, otros creyeron que la familia de Lev era demasiado creída.

Formar una familia había sido más difícil de lo que se imaginó cuando iniciaron una relación. Debía de ceder, Lev era un niño de dos países, igual que el bebe que pronto llegaría.

—¡Okasan!

Yuuri sonrío. Su dulce niño se veía más grande vestido con aquellas ropas. Sin duda ambos rusos tenían un gran sentido de la moda.

—Te ves increíble.

El niño olfateo y de inmediato se acercó para ver a través del vidrio del horno su tarta de cumpleaños horneándose. Era bastante difícil de realizar. Una vez que sacase las largas galletas redondas, Yuuri debería de rellenarlo y luego decorarlo. Pero la sonrisa de su hijo era suficiente para esmerarse.

— ¡Ya quiero comerlo!—Canturreó el menor.

—Será solo una tajada, Lev—Regaño Yurio viniendo tras de él.

El entrenador se sonrojó ante la mirada de cachorro de Lev, pero no cedió. Cuidar de las comidas que consumiera su aprendiz era parte de su trabajo.

—He dicho que no. Si comes de más te pondrás como tu madre.

—Yurio, te recuerdo que estoy preñado. —Se defendió el japonés.

—Esa solo es una excusa, katsudon. A penas tienes 4 meses, he visto embarazados con menos...

El rubio se calló cuando vio como los ojos de Yuuri comenzaban a humedecerse y juntaba sus manos tímidamente.

— ¡Yuuri!—Finalmente el alfa ruso había logrado meter todos los paquetes que habían comprado.

—Yo amo la pancita de Yuuri y sus gracitas, Yurio. —Comentó mientras abrazaba con cuidado a su omega.

El rubio omega resopló, Viktor realmente adoraba cada pequeña parte de Yuuri y encontraba fascinante y hasta excitante el cambio de físico de su omega. Como cualquier alfa casado se sentía orgulloso de ver a su pareja preñada y redondeada pues era la forma hogareña de todo omega.

—Por supuesto porque soy un gran padre, te traje el futon que prometí. —Susurró en el oído de su omega.

Yuuri salió rápidamente de la cocina. Vio el futon especialmente para omegas envuelto. Casi dio un brinco emocionado, sus ojos habían recobrado su brillo natural. Viktor tomo a su pareja de la cintura y le besó en los labios. Juntaron sus frentes para acariciar sus narices

—Ancianos, no olviden que su hijo y yo seguimos aquí.

—A mí no me importa, —Aclaro Lev sonriente. — Quiero hacer más compras para mi hermanito.

—Aún no han acabado. Cuando te tuvieron compraron media ciudad, no va a ser menor con tu nuevo hermano—Respondió Yurio recordando. Los japoneses parecían necesitar cubrir cada pequeño detalle de la maternidad y tenían productos y variedad para absolutamente todo.

Hiroko se encargó de vigilar el pastel mientras que Viktor llevaba el futon guiado por Yuuri. Con el permiso de este acomodó el futon al lado del que ya tenía el nido de su omega. Le parecía un gesto muy tierno el formar esos hogares de descanso. Yuuri se arrodilló a su lado olfateo y resopló gustoso. Le agradaba el olor del futon. Este no desentonaba con el que sus colchitas, cojines y demás de la otra parte de su nido. Se sentía entusiasmado por comprarle nuevas ropitas y mantitas a su cachorro.

—Gracias, Vitya—Dijo mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de Viktor acurrucándose dulcemente.

Viktor lo abrazó con ganas, sonriendo al ver varias de sus ropas acomodadas alrededor del nido. En especial una que era al favorito de Yuuri en sus celos y en su primera época de maternidad: Su polera del equipo ruso de las olimpiadas. Acarició las hebras de cabello negras de su pareja y le brindo un beso. Estaba contento de vivir aquellos momentos junto a Yuuri.

Unas horas más tarde, todo estaba dispuesto en el salón principal. Habían dispuestos varias mesas, uniéndolas para que todos cupieran. En ellas había varias fuentes con bocaditos japoneses dulces y salados. Además había algunos pastelitos de origen ruso. Y por supuesto, el Smetannik, la tarta tradicional rusa de varias capas crocantes.

Los primeros en arribar, fueron, por supuesto, Pichit y sus dos cachorros. Quienes conociendo de maravilla las tradiciones de sus amigos, cada hermano traía un regalo para su amigo.

Unos minutos después llegaron Leo, Guang Hong junto a sus dos cachorros y el precioso bebe moreno que cargaba Leo en un canguro. Cada hermanito y adulto le llevaba un obsequio al niño. Otabek también había sido invitado, al igual que Chris. Después de todo, los padres celebrarían y eran parte cercana de la vida de los niños. Cada adulto llegó con un obsequio. Tres niños más de la clase de Yuuri y Pichit habían sido invitados. Para no repetir la experiencia de años anteriores, habían hablado con sus padres previamente. Estos se vieron francamente entusiasmados con la abundante comida.

Mari y su esposa bajaron ya listas, luego de darse un baño y vestirse adecuadamente pues todo el día habían estado limpiando la casa. Hiroko junto a su esposo también estuvieron listos.

Takeshi, Yuuko, y solo una de sus trillizas arribaron. Las otras dos estudiaban en Tokio la universidad. La tercera había decidido heredar el negocio familiar y estudiar en una universidad cercana. De la mano de Yuko, un niño de 7 años escapó para ir a jugar con su "primo" Lev. El niño era beta como sus padres y sentía mucho orgullo por su primo alfa.

Así pues, de un lado se sentaron los niños y del otro los adultos. Para que cada grupo pudiera platicar a gusto.

Lev era bastante sociable, por lo que no significó problema el introducir en sus conversaciones a los niños de la clase de su madre. Después de todo, tenían en común el gusto por el patinaje. Era esa la gran diferencia que le separaba a él y su grupo cercano de los niños de su escuela. Yuuri le había preguntado si deseaba invitar a algún niño de su escuela, pero Lev se negó tajantemente. El omega respetó su decisión pero le dejó preocupado.

Por el lado de los adultos, Viktor no dudo en realizar numerosos brindis con distintas bebidas en nombre de cumpleaños de su hijo. Además de un discurso que tenía tintes de ebriedad.

Yuuri decidió que era momento de cantarle a su hijo. El niño fue llamado al centro de la mesa. Sus amigos se dispusieron alrededor. El canto fue en ambos idiomas. Aunque, en ruso solo pudieron cantarlo correctamente Viktor, Yurio, Yuuri y Otabek. Aun así el niño se sentía agradecido de que sus amigos y los adultos se tomaran la molestia de cantarlo en ambos idiomas.

Comenzaron a partir la torta y a repartirla. Los niños comieron entusiasmados, acompañándolo con un té. Mientras tanto, los adultos abrían otra botella de sake. Siempre impulsado por Viktor y Chris.

—Son unos alcohólicos. —Se quejó el omega rubio.

—La verdad me siento bastante en comodidad. —Comentó el chino.

—Es cierto. En China también tienen celebraciones bastantes tranquilas…—Comentó Chris.

— ¡Aburridas! Dilo con todas sus palabras. Por eso mis hijos siempre celebran al estilo mexicano.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—Comentó con bochorno Guang Hong. —Mi madre casi se desmaya cuando la llevamos a Estados Unidos para el cumpleaños de Xian y Tian.

Todos se enfrascaron en las diferencias culturales de la celebración de cumpleaños. Leo explicó que a pesar de nacer en Estados Unidos siempre había celebrado su cumpleaños al estilo mexicano pues ambos padres pertenecían tal país. Por lo que en sus memorias infantiles, una piñata y muchas golosinas lo acompañaban.

Los otros escuchaban atentos. Los asiáticos no podrían evitar abrir sus bocas de sorpresa y reír ante los tremendos festejos que describían. Además de hacer cuentas de cuan caro saldría celebrar una fiesta de ese tipo.

—Supongo que antes de venir fue el último cumpleaños que celebraron de los niños.

—Eso es verdad.

Para ese momento Viktor y Chris ya no compartían la mesa con ellos sino que estaban cantando junto a los niños en el karaoke que habían armado para que estos se entretuvieran luego de comer el pastel.

—A veces pienso que no va a llegar el segundo bebe sino el tercero. —Comentó con una sonrisa Yuuri mientras Viktor tomaba el micrófono y se ponía a cantar a todo pulmón y con mucho sentimiento.

—Ahhh, por eso Yakov se quedó sin cabello—Suspiró Yurio, quien también había bebido pero decidió controlarse para cuidar de Yuuri, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

Los padres de Yuuri decidieron irse a descansar. Lo mismo que Mari y su esposa. La hija de Yuuko se marchó para hacerse cargo de sus deberes. Takeshi y Yuko tenían familiaridad con los ex patinadores así que siguieron conversando con ellos.

—Chicos, les tengo una sorpresa. —Comentó Yuko. — ¡Voy a ser mamá nuevamente!

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Para Yurio fue una total sorpresa. De alguna manera, ese nuevo embarazo le recordó que era uno de los pocos solteros de esa mesa. Más significativamente, el único omega soltero.

Unas horas más tarde, Leo y Guang Hong llamaron a un taxi. Yuko y Takeshi también. Pichit cargó a sus hijos, uno por uno y los arropó en sus respectivas camas. Luego tomó un baño, se secó y se acostó sintiéndose sumamente solo. Cada uno de sus amigos tenía sus vidas realizadas. Otabek, Yurio y Chris eran solteros por decisión propia. Mientras él estaba atrapado en un sentimiento tormentosos por un omega que no le correspondía, pero con quien compartía un lazo de por vida, gracias a sus cachorros.

Yurio se encargó de llevar a Lev a su habitación, mientras Yuuri se dio la tarea de arropar a su marido en el suelo en el que había caído dormido luego de emborracharse y cantar. También cubrió a Chris que dormía abrazado a una botella al otro lado de la sala.

Otabek se había quedado casi por instinto a vigilar que los dos omegas quedasen sin trabajo y no necesitasen más.

—Yo me retiro, entonces, Yuri. —Se despidió del omega rubio.

—Gracias por venir.

—Fue divertido, ciertamente. Además debía de vigilar que mis alumnos no comieran de más tampoco.

Nervios. Otabek se sentía con un poco más de valor por el alcohol consumido. Aun así, una sensación enfermiza le recorría el cuerpo debilitándole. Yurio se veía bastante lindo aquella noche. Se acercó a él. Toco su frente con la del menor. Este, se había quedado estático por la sorpresa.

— ¿Beka?

—Yo deseo tanto…—Comentó el mayor.

—No lo hagas...—Susurró el rubio—No…

Esa escena la habían vivido varias veces y en diferentes contextos hace años, cuando aún eran patinadores. Yurio siempre recurría a él cuando se sentía débil o fracasado. En esa época, parecía que el lazo que los mantenía unidos iba cambiando lentamente, pero una vez más Yurio le pedía "No lo hagas".

Otabek solo una vez no respeto el pedido.

—Tienes razón, estoy ebrio. Disculpa.

Yurio aceptó la separación.

— ¡Lo estás, Beka! ¿Te llamo un taxi?

—Ya lo hice. No te preocupes. Es solo la reunión…

—Lo sé. Abruma ver a todos en cinta y en pareja. Bueno excepto el pervertido de Giaconnetti.

El kazajo simplemente asintió. Era cierto que ver a todos con pareja le había abrumado. Pero también que estaba cansándose de esconder su sentimientos y pasiones por Yurio. Ya no le bastaba con su amistad. Por más que se controlara, iba a explotar en algún momento. Sin embargo, declarársele sería contraproducente en esos instantes.

Sabía que sería rechazado. Estaba seguro de que así sería. Pero necesitaba oírlo de los labios de Yurio, de esa manera toda sus esperanzas se quemarían. Estaba preparado para el rechazo, pero no para la posterior indiferencia de Yurio. Nunca volverían a ser amigos del calibre que eran una vez se declarara. Por ello, esperaría. Por ese motivo se dio la vuelta, deseando ser atrapado por los brazos del rubio. Solo obtuvo un "adiós" en ruso del omega.

.

* * *

Su regreso a Corea no había sido precisamente cálido. Sus suegros le habían recibido con caras largas, llenas de insatisfacción. Sus padres tenían miradas de reproche. Todos en aquella familia sabían a quienes había ido a visitar. Y que su trabajo había sido una mera excusa.

Su esposo se tomó la atribución de cancelar sus citas próximas. Lo mismo hizo con las propias. Estaba decidido a finiquitar con el asunto de que Seung quedase preñado.

De nuevo en la clínica de fertilidad les hicieron los exámenes necesarios. Dong-sun había seguido también un tratamiento de fertilidad para aumentar la calidad de su semilla.

Una vez frente al especialista, este pidió a Dong-Sun dejarle a solas con su omega. El alfa frunció el ceño con desconfianza pero atendió a la solicitud.

—No has seguido con el examen. —Declaró el doctor a Seung. —Lo que es peor veo tus niveles hormonales alterados. ¿Has presentado un celo atípico y atemporal verdad?

Solo le quedó asentir a Seung.

— ¿Has compartido el celo con el padre de tus cachorros?

—De ninguna manera.

—Por supuesto que no. De otra manera estarías ya preñado.

La sinceridad del médico causo estragos en el cuerpo del omega.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con la fertilización asistida? Tú no tienes problemas de fertilidad, tampoco tu esposo. La culpa es de tu lazo con el padre de tus hijos. Tus niveles de compatibilidad deben de ser tan altos que tu cuerpo no te permite procrear con tu actual esposo. Aparentemente crea una especie de anticuerpos que eliminan las células ajenas a tu anterior alfa.

—Todos sabemos que solo es compatibilidad genética. —Respondió rápidamente el omega.

—Y no estoy diciendo otra cosa. Como ahora sabemos, alfas y omegas provenimos de betas que mutaron. Formando casi otra especie humana. Por eso no somos tan compatibles a los betas. Sin embargo, es posible en un mínimo de porcentaje. De igual manera existe grado de compatibilidad entre alfas y omegas. Como te lo he dicho anteriormente, si no hubieras quedado preñado de un alfa con el que tienes tanta compatibilidad no hubieras tenido ningún problema. Por eso te repito que analices bien tu decisión

Seung se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—La decisión está tomada, doctor. Quiero quedar preñado de mi marido.

—Como desees. Pero así como está tu cuerpo no es posible. El tratamiento se va a alargar. Y te recomiendo que no compartas espacio con el padre alfa de tus hijos. Sería contraproducente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará el nuevo tratamiento?

—Unos seis meses más.

Seung se frotó las manos, nervioso.

—No te preocupes, muchacho. No le diré la causa a tu marido.

El medico permitió pasar a Dong-Sun, quien al oír el tiempo que tomaría el tratamiento quedó inconforme. Pero no existía mejor clínica y tan discreta que aquella.

Nuevamente les otorgó los medicamentos que debían de tomar. Y un calendario de fechas para hacerles exámenes. En seis meses se haría la concepción asistida.

* * *

Las preparaciones se volvían más duras para cada niño. Para el caso de Arthit y Bae habían recibido lo que serían sus trajes desde Corea. Su padre omega se comunicaba con ellos. Ambos compartían videos de sus prácticas. Incluso recibían consejos gracias a estos. Por lo cual, ambos estaban dejándose el alma en cada práctica.

Tian estaba muy emocionado con el nacimiento de su hermanito. Esta emoción empujaba su talento día con día. No era el caso de su hermana, quien se veía –a ojos de Otabek- cada vez menos cómoda con el patinaje. Parecía que la frustración podría contra ella.

Lev disfrutaba de las atenciones de sus padres. Pero siempre era controlado por su entrenador. Para el niño estar en la pista era sin duda su lugar. Así lo sentía. Si fuera su voluntad dejaría el colegio, que cada vez se le hacía una pérdida de tiempo.

Yuuri llegaba a los cinco meses de embarazo. Ese día tenían cita con el médico especialista. Habían deseado llevar a su hijo con ellos. Pero Yurio no lo había permitido. Para el entrenador siempre había pasos que pulir. Así pues, ambos padres se resignaron a ir al ginecólogo en soledad.

El japonés estaba ansioso, deseaba confirmar algo que su instinto omega le dictaba desde los tres meses. Ese instinto aún era incomprendido por la ciencia. Pero no podía ser negado como facultad inherente a los omegas.

Les hicieron las clásicas preguntas. Revisaron su peso, la talla de su pancita y alimentación de Yuuri. Si había algo en su dinámica alfa-omega que pudiera causar algún problema. Viktor y Yuuri ya habían compartido su experiencia desagradable con el médico. Nuevamente les recomendó mantenerse en paz. El nexo alfa-omega hacía que cualquier distanciamiento en su lazo pudiera afectar al cachorro en camino.

Finalmente, le fue ordenado a Yuuri que se recostara en la camilla para hacerle una ecografía.

Como era usual, Viktor tomaba la mano de su pareja. Su sonrisa no escondía su ánimo.

— ¿Cree que es posible saber su sexo? O quizás si es alfa u omega. —Preguntó Viktor.

El doctor río.

—Más que eso, señores. —el medico paso por una zona especial y apretó ligeramente en el vientre de Yuuri. —Parece que tenemos algo inesperado. El señor omega Nikiforov no espera un cachorro sino dos. Al parecer el más grande, un alfa estaba cubriendo al otro, creemos que un omega por el tamaño. El examen de sangre nos lo ratificará. Por lo que puedo ver se trataría de una alfa y un omega. Curioso si me permiten…

El medico solo pudo ver con sorpresa como el esposo extranjero del omega caía al suelo con una sonrisa en forma de corazón en el rostro. Viktor se había desmayado.

* * *

(Respuesta reviews más abajo)

He cambiado ligeramente mi forma de escribir. Díganme como lo ven. Le estoy poniendo más intensidad en la redacción y edición (agradescanlo a mi profesor)

Y ya ahondando pues quería aclarar que seguimos en el mismo año que se inició la historia, pero como ven ya estamos avanzando hacia lo que será el nacional de novel A, el cual es el primer escalón del patinaje profesional, para el cual debes de cumplir 10 años como mínimo antes de julio de ese año. Lev entra con las justas. Todos sus amigos ya tienen 10 años. Osea sí Leo y Pichit se comieron a sus omegas antes de tiempo. Una historia para Reyes y reinas el cual ya prontito actualizare.

No creo que este perfectamente mostrado las tradiciones rusas y japonesas, pero quería esforzarme por demostrarlas. Siendo sinceras, no me gusta cuando lo ponen como si todo fuera latinoamerica. Porque lo rico de Yuri on Ice con sus diferencias culturales que chocan unas con otras. Me fascina la relación de Viktor y Yuri por sus nacionalidades y seres tan diferentes peor que intentan y logran entrar en armonía. Me parece precioso ese gran esfuerzo de los autores por no caer en prejuicios y construir personajes bien alimentados de sus culturas, peor ala vez siendo únicos.

Bueno, según mis investigaciones y videos de Yuko y Ernesto, los japoneses sí que sacan muchas cositas para todas las etapas de vida, especialmente para los bebes y sus mamas. Y claramente el estado protege mucho a estos, casi de manera obsesiva..ara ara ya lo veran, Por eso Guang Hong estuvo internado en el hospital desde hace dos semanas. Digamos que es un periodo en el que lo van preparando. Ya lo notaran mejor con Yuuri y en Reyes y Reinas cuando tuvo a Lev.

Que problema creen que Viktor piensa que habrá con Yuuri? adivinen o quizá ya es evidente..?

Yurio se autodenomina como un omega libre, es decir que no ve en su futuro tener una familia, una pareja alfa estable. Como ven, tener un alfa cambia incluso corporalmente al omega, los hace más receptivos, hogareños. De la misma manera al alfa, preocupaciones que antes no tenían, aparecen como proteger y cuidar de su pareja, necesitar hacerse responsables de este y demás que cambian mucho a ambos y de alguna manera los vuelve dependientes. Bueno, Yurio no desea eso... habrá sido un problema eso con JJ?

Otabek, por otro lado, quiere tener una familia. Pero se da cuenta que si se decide a buscar una será sin Yurio... que creen?

Y bueno, actualmente se cuida y protege los derechos de omegas para que la sociedad se mueva lo más normal y racional posible, aunque no siempre se pueda y claro no todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuentenme que curiosidades tienen en sus cumpleaños en sus países. Yo soy de Perú y la verdad hay parecidos con Mexico con lo de la piñata y la mega torta o pastel. Me sorprendió que en Japón se de preferencia a pasar los cumpleaños en pareja que con los amigos o la familia. Es igual en Navidad, aparentemente.

Bueno, Lev ya tiene 10 años y oficialmente es un patinador! es un niño de dos paises y que problemas tendrá en la escuela? creen que Viktor tiene razón y debería estudiar con tutores y no ir al colegio como Yuuri quiere?

Creen que Seung termine por implantarse un cachorro?

Serán dos críos vikturi! una alfa y un omega..nombres! rusos o japoneses?

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y espero me dejen comentarios de sus fics!

Cualquier duda no duden en hacérmela y... recuerden que pueden encontrarme en face en mi pagina kaory-madness

Respuestas a reviews:

MK : Hola, gracias por comentar. Su situación es ciertamente muy dificil. Y definitivamente se debe a las desiciones que han tomado. Verás en la precuela que Seung siente y sabe que finalmente fue él quien dedcidió el rumbo de su vida. En ese momento sentía que era injusto que su biología decidiera por él. Romanticamente se le dice alma gemela o alfa- omega destino pero como vemos para la ciencia eso son solos hormanas y genes compatibles. Sin embargo como hizo reaccionar a su cuerpo, no puede embarazarse de su esposo. De alguna amnera ambos lo consideran injusto. Sin embargo, ya vimos que no solo es la biología lo que una a Pichit y Seung. Para el esposo no ha sido facil, los alfas cargan con varias responsabilidades. Pues sí Arthit parece mayor a su edad, y ha asumido su papel como alfa profundamente y desde esta tierna edad. Lev sabe el proceso fisiologico pero aun no tiene malicia en su ser. Es un bebe! lastimosamente tarde o temprano esa malicia aparecerá es un alfa please. Vikturi de mi vida en esta cap derramaron miel sobre hojuelas pero no todo va a ir tan bien...uhhh Muchas gracias de nuevo. Adoro tus reviews super largos.

Guest : Su situación está bastante dificil. La verdad creo que fueron bastantes racionales al abstenerce. Mas bien Pichit. Peor ya no pueden actuar sin importarles los demás, ya que los niños merecen estabilidad. Yuuri y Viktor se amna muchísimo y cuando menos te lo esperas la hoguera pasa a a ser un incendio. Lev es un alfa, de todas maneras va a dejar atrás su inocencia muahahaha ya verás como pasará. Espero que este capitulo también te guste y me dejes un comentario con tu opinión

Y bueno, no sena tímidos dejen sus opiniones y recomienden si les gusto yay...Por cierto que agradezco a quienes lo han hecho en diversas paginas del face. Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos cuando empiece le mundial..ok no.. Al menos les prometo una actu antes que finalice el año (a tiempo de Perú , digase 10 para las 01 del 2018) XD Bye


	10. Chapter 10

Notas de autor: Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Al fin superado el bloqueo...disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 10: El camino a seguir

Un día normal de trabajo para Viktor no era pesado. Después de todo era un alfa y amaba el patinaje. No se arrepentía de dedicarse por completo a ello. Colaborar con otros jóvenes patinadores a realizar sus sueños era gratificante. Podía sentir sus victorias como propias. Ver a un estudiante suyo en el hielo era como volver a través de él, la música de cada programa lo catapultaba de vuelta a la pista y a la gloria de los aplausos. Por tal motivo era un entrenador bastante exigente, pero lleno de energía.

Sin embargo, aquel día (posterior al examen médico de Yuuri) se sentía con la batería baja. Como si sus fuerzas hubieran sido drenadas. Sentía como si cargara el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Ante el tremendo rostro de cansancio de Viktor, su mejor amigo se acercó a preguntarle. Viktor no pudo evitar permitir un descanso a sus alumnos y a sí mismo. Se sentó a un lado de la pista, con Chris a su lado. Este se imaginó lo peor ante el rostro lleno de preocupación de su amigo. El alfa ruso le relató los resultados de obstétricos de su pareja los cuales habían revelado que esperaba dos cachorros en lugar de uno.

— ¡¿Dos cachorros?!—Preguntó riendo burlonamente Chris.

—Sí y no grites. No queremos que aún se sepa. —Susurró. — Yuuri está empeñado en no anunciarlo hasta que el embarazo haya avanzado.

—Vaya, Viktor tu sí que eres un ganador—Siguió con la burla el alfa rubio.

Al notar la seriedad de su amigo su expresión cambió. Había imaginado que su amigo estaba siendo cauteloso para que nadie supiera sobre sus hijos en camino, pero ese no era el caso. Llevaban demasiados años siendo amigos como para no poder diferenciar la una de la otra.

—No pareces muy feliz. Creí verte saltando por el hielo solo por eso. —Continuó mientras lo analizaba. Si Viktor estaba aburrido, Chris siempre estaba disponible para una buena noche de parranda.

—No te equivoques. Estoy que estallo de felicidad.

"No lo parece", pensó Chris.

—Pero tener dos cachorros al mismo tiempo hace evidente algo en lo que he estado pensando. —Continuó el alfa ruso.

Entonces el rubio tuvo un recuerdo fugas de un artículo que hace poco estuvo circulando por la red sobre la incapacidad de Viktor de dotar a su familia de un hogar estable. Algo que en la Rusia tan tradicional era simplemente escandaloso. Nadie podía creer que el "emperador del hielo" permitiese que su pareja y su hijo vivieran de "arrimados" en la casa de sus suegros. Nunca parecía que podrían permitirle vivir en paz. Su carrera como patinador había terminado, pero en su país natal siempre sería considerado una leyenda.

—Creo saber por dónde va. Pensé que no te importaba lo que los medios dijeran.

—Cuando nació Lev no lo hizo. No podíamos hacernos cargo nosotros solos. Tener la ayuda y la vivienda de los padres de Yuuri fue impagable. Invertir gran parte de mi dinero en lo que hoy tenemos fue una buena decisión pero en ese momento nos dejó sin posibilidades de hacer frente a los gastos de un hijo, solos.

—Lo sé, amigo. Yo mismo invertí gran parte de mi retiro en esto. Pero todo va bien ¿acaso te sientes fracasado?

No sería raro. Los alfas son seres animales que se sienten en competencia constantemente. Viktor siempre fue más relajado a pesar de su sangre, pero finalmente su naturaleza podría estar manifestándose. O quizás siempre lo había hecho y simplemente la acalló por años para beneficio de su pareja e hijo.

—No. Pero, sabes que compre un departamento en Tokio. Y que tengo uno en San Petesburgo que está alquilado… Ahhhh preocuparme de la economía se volvió cosa de todos los meses desde que nos casamos…—Exhaló con fuerza. Si Chris no hubiera sido testigo de lo mucho que atravesó Viktor para poder ser el alfa de Yuuri, pensaría que llevaba años arrepentido de formar una familia con él.

—No me digas que sientes que no podrás afrontar los gastos de los nuevos cachorros.

Aquello sí sería comidilla de los medios. Estos se encargarían de destrozar cualquier logro que Viktor haya tenido. En ese aspecto, los medios eran más suaves con los omegas. Sobre todo, si el omega estaba enlazado. Era responsabilidad del alfa y solo de él la suerte de su familia y su economía. Desde Rusia no paraban de escandalizarse de que el hijo de Viktor Nikiforov estudie en una escuela del gobierno. Pero las cosas eran diferentes en Japón.

—Por supuesto que no. Cuando se dio aviso oficial al hospital donde está inscrito y a la municipalidad casi saltaron de alegría. Todos esta subsidiado por el estado japonés. —

—Así que esa fue otra razón por la que Lev nació aquí. —Susurró el rubio.

—Sí, también. —Viktor se estiró como un felino. Se sobó el cuello dolorosamente. El estrés parecía aumentar día con día. — Hubo otras más… ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo—Comentó el rubio con molestia. Los medios de comunicación y los fans a veces no saben cuándo detenerse.

—Entonces el problema es que no te sientes realizado como alfa

—Por algo eres mi amigo, Chris.

Viktor recostó su espalda. Su cuerpo parecía exigirle unas vacaciones, lo cual era imposible. Sus alumnos estaban en plenas asignaciones del Gran Prix. La noche anterior había pensado si había sido correcto embarazar a su omega nuevamente. Ambos, especialmente él, estaban ataviados de responsabilidades.

—Lo que sucede es que lo tengo todo pero no puedo evitar sentir que vivimos como arrimados en esa casa. —Soltó sin poder contenerse. Después de todo, confiaba en Chris.

—Oye, pero tú y Yuuri contribuyen en 50% de los gastos. Mari es alfa también debe de asumir la otra parte.

—Aun así. Es la casa de mis suegros y por herencia le corresponde a Mari como la nueva cabeza de familia. Ella pronto tendrá cachorros con su omega. Quiero un espacio para nosotros. —Comentó con decisión. Incluso un matiz de capricho se pudo apreciar.

—Ummm….siempre me pregunte eso. Si no era incomodo tener a tu pareja y hacer cositas cuando su hermana mayor y sus padres están cerca.

— ¡Chris!

—Bueno, bueno pero en parte es eso también ¿no?

—Bueno sí—Dijo con una sonrisa el alfa. —Quiero a Yuuri solo para mí. Es cierto. Siempre ha sido así. No tengo problema con conseguir una casa o un departamento. Tengo bastantes ahorros y estoy seguro que nos darían facilidad de vivienda.

—Ohh que humilde, Nikiforov

—Tu estas bastante bien. No te quejes. —Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Bueno sí, mejor que tú ya que no tengo que mantener una familia. —Comentó con tono relajado. Ver a su amigo tan estresado le otorgaba mayor impulso a su decisión de no casarse ni tener hijos.

—Sí, pero la sonrisa de Yuuri y de Lev compensa todo eso, créeme.

—Eso dices tú. Y la verdad no parece que verlos felices este compensándote. —Le comentó con sinceridad, enfrentando su mirada. —Te vez desastroso. —Apunto cada ojera que mancillaba el perfecto rostro del alfa. — Yo me siento bien despilfarrando mi dinero en mí. Cuando siento que quiero consentir a alguien salgo con un omega, cuando solo quiero pasar el rato con alguien independiente salgo con betas. Si quiero probar cosas nuevas lo intento con algún alfa. Cuando necesito estar cerca de cachorros malcrío a mis sobrinos. Pero cuando estos lloriquean se los devuelvo a sus padres. Es simple, Viktor. La vida puede ser tan simple y divertida.

— ¡Bueno ya!

El ruso se sintió de alguna manera atacado con las palabras de su mejor amigo. No deseaba cavilar hacia donde llevaba ese camino de pensamientos. No quería permitirse volver a las reflexiones que toda la noche no le permitieron dormir aun teniendo a Yuuri entre sus brazos.

— Pero debes de arreglar tu supuesto compromiso con Masumi. —Intentó desviar la conversación.

—Lo sé. Te doy razón en ello. —Resopló. — ¿Cómo vas a hacer para contárselo a Yuuri? Esta preñado, un omega preñado nunca abandona el lugar donde armó su nido. Menos con cinco meses.

—Es cierto. Ese es el problema. Y con dos cachorros, Yuuri y yo no nos vamos a dar abasto para cuidarlos. Es cierto que nos enviaran una empleada del municipio para ayudarnos, pero no puedo evitar tener la sensación de querer mi propio hogar. Una vivienda para todos. La necesidad se ha hecho más grande.

—Vas a tener una batalla con Yuuri por eso. —Apuntó haciendo una mueca de terror. — Claro podrías ordenárselo con tu voz de alfa

—Nunca lo haría. Han sido pocas veces que he utilizado mi voz de alfa con Yuuri fuera del celo.

—Y seguro todas han sido en la cama—Se burló Chris

—Bueno si…aunque…

— ¡Ohh no me digas que el grandioso Viktor Nikiforov ha tenido que darle una orden a su tierno omega!

—Olvídalo

—Oh no, no me dejes con la duda. Cuenta el chisme completo.

—Ya basta. Te estoy pidiendo consejo.

Chris observó el rostro de su mejor amigo. Este realmente se veía necesitado de ayuda. El aviso de una crisis parecía ensombrecer la cara de Viktor. Y no solo eso, el rubio presentía que sería inevitable. Por eso le rehuía al compromiso serio. No era tan fácil como firmar los papeles, morderlo y preñarlo. Era una vida llena de peleas. Y las discusiones no iban a la par con su salud y belleza. Para Chris tener un omega mordido era una carga. Algo en qué pensárselo muy seriamente pues la dependencia del omega mordido hacia su alfa era poderosa.

—Bueno… no sé. Yo en tu lugar también sentiría ese deseo. Pero hay alfas que lo pueden retener. Pichit Chulanot vive en tu casa.

—También da para los gastos y es como si estuviera alquilando la vivienda en realidad.

—Ummm. Te recomiendo que te lo guardes por el momento. Deja que tu hijo pase el campeonato y que Yuuri dé a luz. Luego de eso, pues plantéale la situación. A lo mejor Yuuri también está pensando en esa posibilidad, pues tres cachorros no son pocos. Y ustedes son una pareja aun joven. Así que en cinco años más pueden terminar por llenarse de hijos. ¿O piensas hacerte la vasectomía? ¿O Yuuri operarse?

—Aún no hemos hablado de eso. —Susurró el alfa con pesadumbre. —Si te soy sincero...en verdad no me esperaba terminar con mellizos. Creo que es suficiente por el momento.

—Bueno, si un beta como Takeshi Nishigori ya va por el quinto. Un gran alfa como tú, Nikiforov, tienes que portarte a tu altura.

— ¡No se puede contigo!—Terminó por reírse abiertamente Viktor. Se sintió un poco más relajado después del arranque de risa. Aun así, muy en lo profundo, sabía que un episodio de dolor le esperaba luego de que Yuuri diera a luz. Ello si podía contenerse lo suficiente.

Todo lo romántico sobre el amor duraba hasta la mordedura. La responsabilidad instintiva y social con la que cargaba un alfa era abrumadora. Viktor había tenido que aprender a ser un hombre de familia responsable, lo cual no fue siempre tan fácil. Justo a esa edad, una nueva crisis de alfa se avecinaba.

…...

Yuuri se sentía mucho más pesado que los días anteriores. Aunque su vientre aun no era de gran volumen, claramente sentía las caderas más hinchadas, igual que el pecho y por su puesto su vientre ya podía verse levantando la ropa que utilizaba. Gracias al fanatismo y sus ganas de consentirse así mismo tenía un cambio de ropa de embarazo para cada día.

Se sentía un poco confundido con su esposo. Viktor era muy cariñoso por naturaleza. A pesar de su crianza japonesa adoraba sentirse mimado por su ruso. Después de su última pelea se sintió con ganas de un poco de espacio. Así que agradecía que Viktor se lo brindase, Pero, con el avance del embarazo necesitaba de sus cuidados y caricias. En pocas palabras hacer el amor con su marido.

Además había un instinto dentro de él dictándole que algo no iba bien con su alfa. Viktor se vio alegre con saber que tendrían dos cachorros. Sin embargo, a través de su lazo, podía sentir una incomodidad de parte de este. Quizás miedo, ansiedad, necesidad. Fuera lo que fuera le mantenían pensativo, algo distante. Cuando se arrimaba contra su cuerpo buscando su calor y protección, Viktor acariciaba su cabeza distraídamente. A veces le daba un beso tierno, pero volvía su mirada hacia el infinito.

—Hey, Yuuri ¿estás bien?

Su mejor amigo ya había tomado su relevo como entrenador de la clase más joven. Yuuri solo estaba presente impartiendo órdenes y consejos. No podía dejar a sus estudiantes tan fácilmente. Y es que a pesar de que sería su instructor temporal, el amor y lazo con el patinaje se formaba desde esa tierna edad. Yuuri era su nexo con este deporte, así que el pelinegro no podía abandonarlos. Se mantendría dándoles ánimos, apuntando sus fallas mientras Pichit hacía la parte práctica en el hielo.

—Lo estoy. Solo que…emmm…—Sus mejillas enrojecieron rápidamente.

—No me digas que Viktor te hizo algo. —Habló amenazante.

—Por supuesto que no. Es solo que desde supimos que son dos...bueno...se ve algo distante… ¿tú crees que no le agrade la idea?

Ese era su mayor miedo. De su parte, lo había presentido desde hace un mes, pero no lo manifestó pues quería sorprender a su pareja. No pensó que realmente se desmayaría. La razón por la que no habían tenido más hijos después de Lev fue porque no resultó fácil lidiar con el bebe y la carrera de ambos.

"Es una lástima, Katsuki podría haber dado más en el hielo" dijeron los medios japoneses y extranjeros cuando se supo su embarazo. "Es un trepador, Katsuki ha destruido la carrera de nuestro emperador" dijeron los medios rusos cuando el chisme llegó a ellos.

Pichit vio los ojos de su mejor amigo a punto de llorar. Su corazón se estrujó.

—No lo creo, Yuuri. Pero los alfas recibimos la carga emocional de diferente forma. —Se tocó la cabeza, un poco nervioso. —Cuando…—Le costaba recordar aquella época. — Cuando supe que Seung esperaba dos cachorros me sentí feliz…pero también mi alfa interno, la parte instintiva, de inmediato se puso en alerta y comencé a pesar en muchas cosas.

—Bueno, cuando supimos de Lev también se puso un poco histérico. Aunque también me demostró que puedo confiarle todo a él ¿crees que se esté presionando mucho?

—Estoy seguro que lo está haciendo. Quizás está buscando sorprenderte nuevamente. —Sonrío conciliador—Solo espero que eso no implique romperse una pierna—Bromeo

— ¡No digas eso!—Respondió sumamente asustado.

—Solo demuéstrale que lo amas, consiéntelo un poco, como solo una pareja puede hacerlo—Le guiño el ojo a Yuuri.

— ¡Pichit! ¡Y dices que soy como tu hermanito omega!

—Pero también soy alfa y sé que les gusta los alfas.

Yuuri se quedó pensativo. Quizás era un buen momento para tomar la iniciativa. Debía intentar aliviar la carga emocional de su esposo. Era usual en Viktor sobrecargarse con deberes que deberían y podían ser compartidos. No era fácil para el ruso renunciar a tareas, sobre todo si estas implicaban a Yuuri. Y el japonés lo sabía. Habían tenido problemas por ello.

Al anochecer, todos continuaron con su rutina diaria, los niños terminaron sus tareas escolares. Yurio, aunque renegando, terminó por ayudarles con la tarea de inglés. Y luego, al aviso de Hiroko y Yuuri bajaron para la cena.

Viktor llegó con unas ojeras algo marcadas. Así que Yuuri se esmeró en prepárale la mejor comida, una especial para su esposo, diferente a las demás. Entre ellas, por supuesto, el exquisito katsudon aprendido de su madre.

—¡Wow este es un festin, Yuuri!

—Hey hey esto no es justo ¿Por qué al anciano tiene diferente comida?—Se quejó Yurio.

Su comida era la cena regular japonesa que Hiroko preparaba para todos. La comida de Viktor era un pequeño buffet japonés.

—Porque es mi alfa—Contestó Yuuri bastante tajante mientras frotaba su cabeza en el mentón de su pareja con mucho mimo.

Yuri sacó la lengua asqueado ante la escena melosa.

—Yurio, papa Yuri quería consentir a padre Viktor. ¿No es hermoso?—Comentó emocionado el primogénito de los Nikiforov.

Los padres de Yuuri sonrieron bastante felices. Les gustaba ver a su hijo radiante como un omega enlazado. Era un placer bastante básico el consentir a su pareja y cachorros.

—Eso dices porque eres su cachorro. Son unos pervertidos...hay niños frente a ustedes. —Regañó Yurio.

—A nosotros no nos molesta—Comentaron Arthit y Bae.

El omega ruso chasqueó los dientes por no tener apoyo popular. ¿Cómo es que nadie se sentía incómodo ante los mimos de los otros dos?

Al terminar la cena, todos continuaron con sus deberes hasta la hora en que los niños y adultos tuvieran que irse a dormir.

En una de las habitaciones más grandes, Yuuri había planeado tomar un baño largo junto a su esposo en uno de los privados que su hogar contaba, pero Viktor tenía que revisar los videos de sus alumnos para examinar sus errores. Estaban de cara a las competencias en busca de una plaza a la Final del Grand Prix. Así que Yuuri desistió de su intento de darle masajes.

Viktor se dio un baño rápido. Trataba de concentrarse en las competencias de sus alumnos. Cada uno le brindaba una carga mayor al saberse responsable de su estado anímico y físico. Cuando salió de la habitación de baño, su dormitorio estaba bastante bien arreglado, especialmente su cama. Alzó una ceja ante el espectáculo: Yuuri ya estaba envuelto en una de las mantas, tenía las mejillas rojas y hacía un puchero.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a examinar los videos, Viktor?—Pidió.

La voz de Yuuri había salido más grave y melosa. El cuerpo de Viktor se estremeció en respuesta. Luego recordó que su pareja debía de descansar, tener dos cachorros debía de quitarle mucha energía.

—No es necesario, Yuuri, tú tienes tu propio trabajo y debes descansar ahora que puedes.

—Pero quiero ayudarte.

A diferencia de Viktor, Yuuri no podía evitar usar su voz de omega cuando necesitaba de su pareja. Era bastante común ser caprichoso cuando estaba preñado. Algo a los ojos de Viktor bastante adorable e irresistible.

La voz del alfa era una orden absoluta para su omega, sin tregua a no ser obedecida salvo casos excepcionales o entrenamiento especial. La voz de omega era más bien un acto entre sumisión y manipulación. La necesidad que el omega demostraba era irremediablemente tentadora para su alfa. No podía negarse. Su impulso animal le llevó a sentir necesidad de estar envuelto en esas mantas junto a su omega. Ser parte del nido de amor que había formado, desear estrechar y cuidar su cuerpo con cuidado.

— ¿Sucede algo Yuuri? ¿Acaso quieres seducirme? Me has tenido en abstinencia desde que regresamos de Canadá. No estas siendo justo, mi amor. —Respondió con sonrisa galante el alfa.

Yuuri se descubrió las mantas dejando ver sus hombros descubiertos. Su necesidad había superado con creces a su pudor.

—No quiero ser justo, quiero estar con mi alfa.

Viktor silbó, sus manos temblaron y picaron de anticipación. Casi se le cae el portátil cuando intentó tomarlo para cumplir con su deber. A veces sentía que Yuuri podía acabar con su dignidad de alfa.

—Mi amor, tengo tarea. —Intentó mantenerse firme en sus propósitos. — Quizás deba ir a la oficina a hacerla. Luego regresar a tus brazos.

— ¿Nos dejarás solo?

Yuuri paseó su mano por su vientre ya voluminoso. Viktor clavo sus pies al suelo. No podía dejar a su omega solo. Era definitivo.

—Entonces ¿quieres hacerme olvidar de mis estudiantes?—Le acusó con una sonrisa. Era como la mantequilla en el calor. Yuuri podía jugar con su hambre por él. Tan insaciable que en tantos años juntos nunca la había aplacado por completo.

—No, por eso dije que te ayudaría. Pero aquí…ven. —Palmeó con una sonrisa bastante tierna, que no guardaba conexión con el acto de manipulación que había cometido.

El ruso sintió un recuerdo emerger. La primera vez que pasaron el celo siendo algo parecido a una pareja, Yuuri le había llamado por celular para invitarle a pasarlo juntos, pero había sonado tímido y temeroso. Muchos años habían pasado desde ese suceso, Yuuri era oficialmente su omega ante todas las leyes naturales, civiles y religiosas, aquello había otorgado mucha seguridad a su pareja. Suponía que haberlo atado en Canadá también contaba.

—Lo que mi bello omega desee. —Hizo una reverencia como si tuviera a un príncipe al frente suyo.

Yuuri sonrió como un niño consentido, lo cual Viktor enamoraba. Le gustaba saber que su omega se sentía cuidado y mimado en todo aspecto.

Abrió las mantas y se metió entre estas. Yuuri no dudo en acurrucarse en su pecho. Viktor pasó su mano por su cintura. Desde la profundidad de sus pechos hubo un suave gorgoteo de placer y confortabilidad.

El entrenador mayor hizo click sobre el video de su portátil. La atención de ambos se centró en las imágenes que reproducía.

Lo cierto fue que realmente avanzaron rápidamente. Yuuri tenía buenos consejos. Viktor no dudo en apuntarlos. Después de todo, su antiguo estudiante se había convertido en un buen entrenador, que tenía la facilidad de ganarse la confianza de los jóvenes corazones que asistía. Estaba seguro que Yuuri podría tomar estudiantes mayores, alfas, betas u omegas, pero que Yuuri se escudaba en su supuesta falta de seguridad para no alejarse de su hijo más de lo que ya lo hacía por sus deberes. Un poco injusto a ojos de Viktor, pero que no había podido convencer de lo contrario a su pareja.

Viktor tomó capturas de los saltos mal hechos, y demás errores de sus estudiantes. Estos estaban nerviosos y eso los desestabilizaba. La época en que deberían enfrentar las asignaciones llegaba y no sería nada fácil para ninguno.

Las horas continuaron su curso, estuvieron conversando sobre los avances de sus estudiantes, sus rutinas, y las novedades del mundo del patinaje hasta que la madrugada les sorprendió.

Yuuri estaba adormilado, pero se mantuvo cómodo en brazos de su esposo. Él le besó la frente y le arropó a su lado. Después de dejar el portátil en su mesita de al lado, se recostó abrazando a su pareja. Sin resistirse y sabiéndose con todo los derechos, el alfa olfateo cuanto pudo. Sin poder evitarlo sintió un tirón en su miembro.

"Demasiada abstinencia" gruñó su alfa interno.

Sin embargo se esforzó en mantenerse dando cobijo a su pareja sin saltarle encima. Había decidido esperar un buen momento para hacer el amor, pero el transcurrir de días se le iba de las manos.

Como la noche anterior, Viktor no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su mente divagó nuevamente en su frustración. Cerró los ojos y cuidó que su molestia de conseguir un espacio propio no saltase a través del lazo alfa-omega que mantenía con Yuuri.

— ¿Viktor?

Al parecer ese fastidio había despertado a su pareja.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?—Susurró Yuuri cada vez más despierto.

—No es nada, cariño. Solo estoy preocupado por no poder lidiar con la ansiedad de mis alumnos.

—Yo sé que podrás. —Alentó con mucho entusiasmo.

Yuuri se apretó más contra él. De hecho comenzó a removerse tanto que el miembro de Viktor despertó.

—Yuuri, no te muevas así, amor. —Casi se le escapa un gemido.

— ¿Por qué?—Dijo con falsa inocencia mientras movía su trasero hacia atrás lentamente, disfrutando el cómo su marido despertaba para él. Saber que pronto sería saciado y amado le animaba a continuar provocándolo.

—Amor…. Si no te detienes yo…

— ¿Me vas comer?

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¿No tienes ganas, Viktor?

De inmediato se vio presa de los brazos de su amante. Los ojos de Viktor siempre se oscurecían cuando estaba excitado. Algo que fascinaba al omega.

—Últimamente estas muy rebelde, mi sexy katsudon. Creo que debería de castigarte.

Yuuri entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de Viktor. Abrió sus labios esperando un beso. Viktor se agachó tentando sus labios, tocándolos, jalándolos un poco; pero retirándose para reír.

— ¡Viktor!—Reclamó el omega con un puchero en su boca.

—Yuuri, me dejaste en abstinencia todo este tiempo. ¿Acaso crees que será cuando tú quieras?

El omega iba a responder con un rotundo sí, pero en su lugar, decidió usar sus armas como omega. Empezó paseando sus manos por la espalda del alfa, lo rasguño delicadamente. Pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Viktor tamborileo y que de su boca escapaba un siseo de placer. Su alfa era sensible en la piel de su espalda. Uno de los puntos débiles que el omega conocía a consciencia.

—Vitya ¿no vas a llenar de amor a tu omega?—Le susurró con la voz más dulce que pudo.

—Mi cerdito sí que sabe lo que quiere.

—Vitya, hazme el amor. —Susurró con dulzura.

El mayor solo sonrío. Esta vez sí envolvió los labios del omega con los propios, meneándolos, cobijándolos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos. Yuuri se aferró a la cabellera de su pareja. Entreabrió las piernas, permitiendo que Viktor se apoyase mejor. Sintió el delicioso cosquilleo que le otorgaba la lengua de Viktor al pasear por el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego descender por su cuello. Al llegar a la marca de pertenencia, le brindó una delicada mordedura, la cual causó que Yuuri gimiera extasiado.

Viktor apegó su vientre al de su pareja. Sonrío al reconocer unos delicados movimientos. Eran los bebes que crecían dentro de su amante.

Abrió la yukata de dormir con impaciencia. Se había calentado rápidamente y solo podía sentir que dominando a su pareja iba aplacarlo.

Observó cada detalle en el cuerpo de su pareja cambiando.

Un rubor en las mejillas y orejas de Yuuri le recordó el pudor de este.

— ¿Yo te gusto aun?—Preguntó el más joven.

—Siempre.

Viktor se dedicó a lamer el pecho de su pareja. Yuuri enterró su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos lagrimearon de placer. Cuando estuvo preñado de Lev, las primeras veces que Viktor lamía sus pezones era entre doloroso y placentero. Pero Viktor era un maestro en esos momentos. Lamía y jalaba con cierta tosquedad que brindaba un escalofrío al cuerpo del omega. El japonés removía sus piernas, inquieto, su propio miembro creció y se humedeció. El peliplateado terminó de abrirle los muslos y dejarlo desnudo debajo de su cuerpo.

Las primeras veces, Viktor fue cuidadoso, se contuvo pensando que si dejaba ir a su lado animal haría daño a Yuuri y su cachorro. Pero entendió que jamás un alfa haría daño a su omega por muy perdido en el placer que este.

Por otro lado, la rudeza no era algo que asustara a un omega enlazado. Sino que la soportaba y disfrutaba con cada película de piel que poseía.

Entre varios gemidos, un grito de placer interrumpió a Viktor. Yuuri se había venido solo jugueteando con su pecho y apretando sus caderas.

—Viktor...—susurró con su rostro hirviendo, su mente nublada y sus ojos sumisos y necesitados.

Donde antes hubo pudor porque le viera desnudo con la pancita crecida, los pezones en otro tono y algo hinchados y su cuerpo un poco más regordete, solo hubo necesidad de sentir más a Viktor, deseo de ser tomado con fuerza y de que le brindase de nuevo ese placer tan rico que le había llevado a tener un orgasmo.

—Viktor, más. Dame más, _onegai_

El ruso amaba cuando Yuuri se perdía tanto en el placer que murmuraba palabras en diferentes idiomas, principalmente en su lengua natal. Sonaba tierno y pecaminoso.

—Todo el que deseemos.

—Tómame cuantas veces quieras. Soy tuyo.

El alfa terminó de desvestirse. El contacto piel con piel les hizo suspirar de satisfacción. Ambos estaban sudorosos, pero ansiaban seguir tocándose.

Viktor nuevamente besó sus labios y luego comenzó a repartir mordidas y lamidas por toda la piel que se le ofrecía. Succionó los pezones y continuó bajando, mordió donde estaba su ombligo sin lastimarlo. Repartió numeroso besos en su vientre. Con sus manos abrió lo más que pudo las piernas de su omega. Quien emitió un quejidito que lo excito más.

Se metió de lleno el miembro de su omega. Lo succionó con avidez. Jugueteo con los testículos con una de sus manos, luego bajo hasta el perineo, esa piel tan sensible que Yuuri no contuvo sus gritos. Clavó sus garras en las sabanas. Sus piernas se flexionaron y sus dedos se apretaron contra el lecho.

– ¡Viktor!

El aludido paró antes de que su pareja se volviese a correr. Continúo bajando y se topó con su centro de placer. Se hizo espacio y paseo su lengua. Yuuri ya estaba lubricado. Tomó un poco de sus fluidos y los llevó a su propio miembro para terminar de endurecerlo.

—Estás listo, amor, porque estoy más que preparado para amarte.

Yuuri le llamó con sus brazos. Abrió más sus piernas. Levantándolas para enseñarle que estaba preparado. Viktor se relamió los labios ante tan sucia escena. Nunca espero algo así de Yuuri. Pero le gustaba cualquier faceta de Yuuri. Adoraba desde la más tímida hasta la más atrevida.

—Ven a mí, Vitya.

Viktor se acomodó sobre su pareja cuidando de no aplastarlo. Lamió su labio jugueteando un rato. Mientras con una mano llevaba su miembro al interior de Yuuri. Este emitió un quejido al sentirlo ingresar. El alfa siseó lleno de pasión. Su pareja estaba más apretada por el embrazo.

—Esto se siente realmente bien, mi omega.

—Muévete, Vitya.

Yuuri se aferró a su espalda. Viktor inició a embestirlo con rapidez. Sin detenerse aumento la velocidad. A cada lado las piernas de Yuuri se mecían al ritmo de las embestidas.

El japonés paseo sus manos por toda la espalda de su esposo. El ruso jadeo ansioso, por lo que aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas. Yuuri clavó sus garras en su espalda, Viktor le arremetió con más fuerza, clavando su nudo en su interior. Mordió su cuello. Posesivamente, el japones continúo bajando sus manos hasta llegar a las gloriosas nalgas de su pareja, las apretó y pellizco. El alfa entrecerró los ojos presa del placer, sintiéndose uno con la persona que amaba.

— ¡Yuuri!

– ¡Vitya! Más… más

Los movimientos se hicieron más erráticos, pero igual de duros. Intentaron besarse pero terminaron mordiéndose por las sensaciones infinitas que les estremecían y les hacían removerse y gritar en su habitación.

— ¡Vitya es mío!

—Yuuri también es mío. Mi omega, solo mío.

En la cúspide del placer Viktor mordió el hombro de su pareja. Era usual terminar mordiéndolo cuando tenía un encuentro especialmente placentero. Al igual que Yuuri clavaba sus garras en la espalda de su alfa. En esta ocasión había arañado hasta las caderas y nalgas de Viktor.

—Ahhh! Ya voy…

—Termina mi amor, apriétame tan fuerte como puedas

Yuuri se corrió abundantemente entre ambos cuerpos. Apretó lo más que pudo sus paredes internas. Viktor continuó bombeando con rapidez dentro de Yuuri, estremeciéndose al sonido húmedo que hacía su miembro al entrar y salir al igual que sus testículos golpear contra las nalgas de su esposo. Al sentir como succionaba el interior de Yuuri se corrió dejando que el nudo crezca en el interior de su pareja, atrapándolo en él. No duraría mucho pues Yuuri estaba preñado, aun así era una sensación bastante placentera para ambos. Era importante para el embarazo pues brindaba de placer, satisfacción y compañía a ambos, especialmente para el omega.

—Te amo, Yuuri. Muchísimo…

—Yo también te amo Viktor. No tienes idea de cuánto.

Viktor paseó su nariz en la mejilla de su omega. El cual acarició la cabeza de su alfa con ternura. Ambos se besaron dulcemente mientras el nudo se deshacía.

Una vez que el nudo se desinflamó, el alfa salió del cuerpo de su amante y esposo.

—Wow amazing. Estuviste increíble Yuuri.

El japonés recobró un poco de su pudor, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— ¡No lo digas de esa manera!

—Ehh ahora te avergüenzas mi dulce y bello omega. Si me sedujiste desde que llegue a casa con una deliciosa cena, luego arreglando nuestra cama y vistiéndote tan impúdicamente. Me tentaste en toda regla.

—Pero…yo necesitaba de Viktor. Has estado un poco distraído. —Comentó aun con un aire de sumisión flotando alrededor de él.

— ¿No te presto atención mi dulce, Yuuri? No te preocupes, no tienes de que hacerlo.

—Soy tu omega, Viktor, quiero saber si algo te preocupa, ayudarte.—Usó aun su voz de omega.

—Yo soy muy feliz por eso. Es solo que… realmente me tomó por sorpresa que esperáramos otro cachorro.

El rostro de Yuuri se contrajo como si sintiera dolor.

—Si deseas yo... me operaré después que nazcan para ya no tener más crías y no tener que usar…

—Yuuri, si tú deseas operarte porque es tu decisión está bien. Sabes que voy a respetar tus decisiones sobre tu cuerpo. —Comentó apretando su abrazo alrededor de su omega. — Pero no lo hagas por mí, ni porque quieras darme placer sexual sin que haya cachorritos de por medio. No te preocupes, estoy muy feliz que sean dos, igual si fueran tres o cuatro…

—Bueno, tampoco…. Tampoco. —Sonrío Yuuri nervioso.

—Es la verdad. Estamos bien económicamente. Estoy preparado para tener un par de cachorritos. Y finalmente tendremos un lindo omega...y una alfa…. Imagínate…

—Aunque aún nos tiene que confirmar. —Respondió Yuuri un poco más calmado, sintiendo a través de su lazo la sinceridad de las palabras de su alfa.

—Estoy seguro que los exámenes de sangre lo confirmaran. Debemos buscar lindos nombres. Quiero que el omega lleve nombre en japonés.

— ¿En serio?

—Sip

—Como tú quieras, mi alfa.

—No me llames alfa que terminare saltándote encima de nuevo.

Ambos rieron, se acurrucaron desnudos, cobijándose con las mantas para continuar proponiendo nombres para sus hijos. Yuuri podía sentir felicidad provenir de Viktor. Por un momento pensó que Viktor no estaba feliz de tener dos hijos más, pero entendió que estaba equivocado. Se dejó arrullar por las dulces palabras de Viktor y cayó dormido en sus brazos.

Por esa noche, Viktor olvidó su ansiedad por tener una casa propia, el trabajo, los niños que venían y su crisis personal, simplemente se dejó mecer por el dulce aroma de su omega, también perdiéndose en sueños.

...

Lev se encontraba estirando sobre una colchoneta. Llevaba cada pie hacia arriba lo más que podía, lo cual era mucho más de lo que un niño de su edad podría. Luego cambio de postura. Se recostó, para luego subir su vientre y pecho hacia arriba. Una posición que ellos entre bromas llamaban "la arañita", con la cual podía ver hacia atrás.

Observó a su compañero Tian calentando para ingresar a la pista. Tenía puesto los patines con los protectores, pero los utilizaba perfectamente en equilibrio. Estaba danzando su baile "el cascanueces" a pura memoria sobre el suelo. Era ballet puro. Lev perdió el equilibrio al ver el hermoso salto que dio para caer con soltura. El joven Nikiforov giró sobre su cuerpo, quedando apoyado en su pecho. No intentó volver a calentar, simplemente quedó maravillado observando el siguiente movimiento del joven omega.

El pequeño omega terminó en una pintoresca y graciosa pose. Fue ahí que elevó su mirada y se dio cuenta que Lev Nikiforov lo había estado observando. Ambos terminaron por sonreírse.

Al otro lado, los hermanos Chulanot observaban sin muchos ánimos desde su propia colchoneta.

— ¡Tian, a la pista!

Lev se puso de pie y se quedó apoyado en la barra que separaba a la pista de la demás área del centro.

La música comenzó. Cada movimiento estaba correctamente dotado de la fuerza necesaria. Siempre cuidando la gracia y la sonrisa tierna de su rostro. Pero había más. Por momentos era como ver a un bailarín soberbio del ballet de Rusia. Yurio debía de reconocerlo. Aquel jovencito tenía muchísimo potencial.

Cuando terminó, Lev fue el primero en aplaudir. Tan metido en sus propios problemas no había notado cuanto había crecido su compañero de pista.

Yurio sintió una especie de desasosiego al observar la cándida sonrisa que ambos jóvenes se dedicaban. Se tildó de ridículo así mismo.

—Tian, lo haces genial. Tu patinaje es hermoso. —Halagó sin ningún reparo el pequeño alfa.

Incluso sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la impresión. La lisonja emocionó al omega.

—Gracias. Realmente te lo agradezco. Pronto deberé de presentarme ante los jueces para que me califiquen si estoy en novel o no. Estoy un poco nervioso.

El joven alfa paso un brazo por los hombros de su amigo de infancia. Su gesto solo respondía a un simple estímulo de amistad, pero para los adultos la duda era sembrada, mientras que los otros niños sentían crecer un extraño vacío.

—Vamos. No hay manera en que los jueces no te otorguen tal nivel. Creo que llegarás a Junior antes que nosotros. ¿Verdad Arthit?

El joven Chulanot balbuceo antes de simplemente asentir.

—Por cierto ¿Xian porqué no está practicando?—Lev volcó nuevamente su atención al omega que tenía envuelto en su brazo.

—Está en clase de Break Dance. —Respondió el omega castaño. —No se lo digas a nadie pero creo que Xian va a renunciar al patinaje.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Pero por qué?—Preguntó preocupado.

—Creo que solo ingresó por nuestros padres, pero ha encontrado algo que le gusta más.

—Vaya. Igual la apoyaremos.

El intercambio fue a un tono tan bajo que los otros dos niños no se enteraron de que hablaron. Solo hizo malinterpretar el lazo de ambos niños. Parecían secretearse, murmurarse metidos en su mundo. Al menos esa fue la impresión que Arthit y Bae tuvieron.

—Bien. Ahora, Lev al hielo. —Ordenó Yurio.

—Buena suerte, Lev. —Animó el pequeño De La Iglesia.

Lev correspondió a la sonrisa con una igual y un toque en los cabellos del otro. Tanto Yurio como Otabek se preguntaron si debían de adelantarse a las explicaciones sobre la prevención sexual alfa-omega a la escuela que aun la brindaría con mayor seriedad el próximo año. Es decir, biológicamente y básicamente tenían conocimiento del mundo dividido en las tres razas, pero la sociedad consideraba que a su edad aun no existía peligro para "pervertir" su mente.

...

Las regionales del Bloque 6 al que correspondían los tres niños llegaban en una semana. Yurio tenía listo el pasaje, los equipajes y los permisos de la escuela para cada uno. Después de las regionales, que evidentemente pasarían, llegarían las nacionales de Novel.

Por su parte, Yurio también había comenzado a pensar en la música de su propio programa para su presentación del Star on Ice en enero. Su agenda estaría completamente ocupada.

Viktor no podía acompañar a su hijo en su primera competencia, tampoco Yuuri. Así que fue en ese momento en que Lev comprendió hacia dónde se dirigía su vida. Parte de ser patinador era pasar tiempo lejos de su familia. Yurio le contó en el viaje que su padre omega había vivido cinco años sin ver a su familia y amigos, pues se dedicó a entrenar en Estados Unidos

¿Le pasaría algo similar? Fue lo que meditó Lev mientras observaba el paisaje cambiar en el bus hacia Kyushu donde sería la competencia.

Pichit tampoco pudo ir con sus hijos a apoyarlos. Así pues, Yurio y Otabek tuvieron que hacerse cargo plenamente de los tres niños. Tanto Viktor como Pichit estuvieron preocupados de que le sucediese algo a alguno. A pesar de que Otabek les prometió a ambos padres cuidar incluso de Yurio, Yuuri insistió en que Minako les acompañara como un mayor apoyo simbólico tanto para pupilos como para los noveles entrenadores. Ella no tuvo problema pues estaba emocionada por la primera competencia de los pequeños que habían sido sus alumnos de ballet.

Llegaron al hotel reglamentario, el cual estaba cerca del centro deportivo donde el evento se llevaría a cabo. Era una pista bastante sencilla, usada también para recreación. Sin embargo, los niños se encontraban con la ansiedad llenándolos.

A la mañana siguiente, Yurio y Otabek partieron junto a los niños a la pista donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia. Dado que era una competencia nivel novel, era un centro de patinaje bastante pequeño. La pista de hielo estaba cercada por paredes transparentes bastantes largas. Las gradas lo rodeaban, permitiendo una cantidad mínima de espectadores.

Normalmente las competencias regionales de novel no son seguidas por mucho público, tampoco por la prensa. Pero en esta ocasión, había miembros de algunas revistas, listos con sus cámaras. Después de todo se trataba de los hijos de grandes figuras del patinaje, los cuales estaban siendo entrenados por dos famosos ex patinadores.

El que haya medios de comunicación tomando fotos elevó el nivel de ansiedad de todos los niños.

Lev pudo olfatearlo en los otros niños que revestidos con sus buzos eran abrazados por sus madres, padres y entrenadores antes de ingresar al hielo.

Era el turno de su grupo de la categoría alfa, por lo que Arthit y Lev se despidieron de sus entrenadores antes de ingresar al hielo.

Fue la primera vez que cada uno se enfrentaba a un gran número de niños en una misma pista. Podían oler el agrio sabor de la ansiedad, el miedo y la vergüenza en cada uno. Lo cual los mareó.

De forma inmediata, su presencia se hizo notar entre los otros niños. Cada uno resaltaba. Lev por su cabello de hilos de plata y Arthit por su piel canela. Los demás niños alfa de inmediato giraron sus miradas hacia ellos. Luego volvieron a sus asuntos, pero de vez en cuando murmuraban entre ellos.

Lev continuó moviéndose en el hielo. Intentó que su nariz dejara de distraerlo, así como sus oídos. Sin embargo, ante un salto bien hecho de otro de los niños no podía evitar pararse a verlo.

Cuando llegó su turno para practicar su rutina, tuvo que apresurarse pues casi se le pasaba el tiempo. Estaba seguro que había cometido muchísimos errores. Se sentía atosigado.

El turno de práctica de los alfas finalizó. Yurio y Otabek no tuvieron que decirles nada. Ambos niños supieron que habían olvidado todo lo que aprendieron en esos meses. Aun así, se fueron los tres por el almuerzo. La comida fue silenciosa.

Durante la tarde fue el turno de calentar para los betas.

Bae lo llevó mejor que los alfas. La carga emocional era menos si no olfateabas toda la gama de emociones que los alfas sí podían. Sin embargo, el joven beta también se sintió observado e intimidado por los betas japoneses.

A pesar de los errores, los miedos y las inseguridades la primera gran prueba para los niños llegó.

Las gradas estaban inusualmente llenas para una competencia menor. Lo mismo que la prensa. Lev comprendió que su posición no era la misma que la de los otros jóvenes. Efectivamente, todos esperaban más de él por el apellido que llevaba.

—Lev…

El niño se había quedado observando a la joven reportera que comentaba en ruso hacia la cámara. ¿Había llegado prensa desde Rusia? Hasta a Yurio le sorprendía pues ni siquiera eran las nacionales.

— ¡Mocoso!—Gritó Yurio.

—Lo siento

—Concéntrate, no importa nadie más que tú, la música y el hielo. Olvídate de todos, incluso del público.

—Pero si me caigo…

—Solo siente el hielo. Sé uno con la melodía y el hielo. Recuerda cuando patinabas con el katsudon y el calvo.

—Con papi y padre…

Lev sonrío. Había empezado a patinar casi a la par que a caminar. Viktor se había encargado de ello. Así que no recordaba claramente su primer día sobre el hielo. Solo podía rememorar la sensación de seguridad de unos brazos sosteniéndolo, mezclados con el frío aire del hielo.

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Lev? Solo ellos y yo te estamos mirando. ¿Acaso no quieres regalarnos tu patinaje?

El menor volvió su mirada a los ojos de su entrenador. Había una ligera llama en ellos. Y él quería encenderla aún más. Hacer que los ojos tan hermosos de su entrenador brillasen con más ímpetu.

—Ve

El joven patinador se quitó la casaca de su centro de patinaje e ingresó al duelo. Una sonrisa alumbraba su rostro con cierta picardía, mientras sus cabellos se mecían suavemente al ritmo de las cortadas de sus patines. El público estaba entusiasmado con el primer patinador a presentar.

La música inició, Yurio resopló con ansiedad, Minako sonrío desde el público. Bae observaba con las manos juntas y Arthit intentaba ignorar las vivas del público mientras calentaba.

Era hora de iniciar el camino para encontrar al mejor patinador de Japón.

...

* * *

 **Ir más abajo por la info!**

 **Respuesta a Review:**

 **MK:** Definitivamente han pasado por mucho, por lo cual su lazo y sentimientos son algo más que sus instintos. Yuuri ya presentía que venían en camino dos cachorritos. Pero como vez en el nuevo capítulo no todo va a ser tan facil. De cierta forma Yurio se siente protegido y apoyado por Otabek y no quiere dejar escapar eso, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que no puede corresponder con los deseos de su amigo pues arruinaría la amistad de tantos años que tienen. Y bueno sí, Yurio esta buscando su camino luego de ser patinador, esta descubriendo una faceta nueva. Pues sí, he visto varias interpretaciones de una misma obra ya sea en patinaje teatro u opera y todas son diferentes, es como que el alma es diferente.

Las diferencias culturales siempre van a hacer lo suyo. En que punto Lev se convertirá en más japones que en ruso? eso va a ser difícil además de la presión social como alfa y como hijo de Viktor. DIgamos que Rusia vive resentida de que su idolo y heroe haya decidido vivir en Japon y que su hijo nazca ahí. En serio el patinaje es cosa seria en ambos paises pero en Rusia wow es como deporte nacional. Seung va a aprender algunas cosas en los siguientes capitulos. Bueno espero recibir tu comentario nuevamente y nos leemos pronto!

 **Información y detalles:**

 **Hola a todos! tienen derecho a golpearme por la demora. Bueno principalmente me bloquee con Reyes y reinas y produjo que me bloquee con este pues ya saben que el otro es su precuela así que debo de cuidar que digo aquí con lo que sucedió en el pasado.**

Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme. Siempre que comentan me da mucho ánimo.

Bueno aqui vemos a Viktor teniendo su crisis pre 40. Algunas veces se piensa mucho en el omega pero quería ver que clase de presiones debe lidiar un alfa. Alguien tan reconocido como Viktor con seguridad cualquier caída debe de ser muy humillada. Y bueno en una sociedad donde los alfas estan en la cima, sobre todo si son puros de sangre, no creo que puedan tolerar las fallas. Ha sido muy criticado por años por su decisión de quedarse viviendo en Japón con su familia. Los pensamientos que tuvo yuuri esos recuerdos los veremos con mayor detalle en Reyes y reinas más adelante.

Quería acotar, sobre el subsidio del estado japones. Es bastante cierto, actualmente el estado japones inclusive dan una pensión a los padres por hijo. Por otro lado, es muy conocido que los atletas rusos sobre todo de deportes de invierno estudian de manera privada para dedicarse más a sus deportes, mientras que en Japón inclusive siendo muy populares estudian en una escuela. En especial Yuuri desea que su hijo no pierda esa oportunidad. Pero ya veremos como va, tiene a dos rusos en contra cof cof...

Nuestro cerdito se mandó con todo, pero no sabe cuan profundo es el malestar de viktor.

Me medio indetifiqué con Chris, la verdad. Alguien más?

Y finalmente las regionales llegaron y casi inmediato las finales. Quien será el campeón de Japon? Lev , Arthit o la alumna de JJ, hagan sus apuestas.

En este universo que siempre manejo los deportes los dividen en alfas, betas y omegas y cuando hay deportes grupales en mixtos también. Tomando en cuenta la división actual de nuestro mundo me parece razonable ya que omegas alfas y betas son diferentes biologicamente. Sobre todo de betas, ya que los primeros tiene habilidades superiores por esos instintos animales mientras los betas son humanos normales (casi) Y socialmente ser alfa beta u omega esta por encima de ser hombre y mujer. Ser hombre-mujer es más preponderante en sociedades donde abundan betas.

Creo que voy a hacer mi propia guía y la voy a publicar para todos mis fics omegaverse (muchas ideas omegaverse viene a mí)

Arthit Lev y la alumna de JJ compiten en categoría alfa en Japón

Xian (la hija de los de la iglesia) compite pro categoría alfa pero en EEUU

Bae compite en categoría beta en Japón

Tian compite en categoría omega en EEUU

Arthit y Bae compiten en Japón porque a pesar de tener un padre tailandes y el otro coreano nacieron en japón. (para mayores detalles leer Reyes y reinas del patinaje). No ser de ascendencia japonesa les traerá problemas más adelante.

Eso serían todas las aclaraciones generales, pero si tiene alguna duda no duden en hacerla.

Para más info y chisme siganme en mi página Kaory-madness y unanse al grupo también para compartir suculencia.


	11. Chapter 11

Entrenador espartano 11 – La verdad del esfuerzo

Aterrizar el primer saltó tomó toda su voluntad. No podía creerlo. Era increíblemente más pesado saltar con tantos ojos encima. Fue como si cada persona del público cargara pesas en cada una de sus piernas. No cayó con agilidad sino de forma pesada. Solo un salto: su frente ya se encontraba sudorosa, sus ojos picaban y su garganta le pedía agua de inmediato.

Intentó no perder la sonrisa con la que debía de interpretar a su personaje. No quería ser un patinador que solo lleve bien la parte técnica, deseaba ser completo como sus padres y su entrenador. Pero era difícil concentrarse en lucir como un pirata y a la vez recordar cada paso.

Cuando llegó al aire sintió que se tambaleaba, su pierna no caería bien. Para su sorpresa cayó limpiamente. El peso que su pierna soportó, dolió y aun así debió acallar cualquier quejido y seguir con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo es que sus padres parecían flotar en el aire? Estuvo seguro que su actuación fue pésima. Deseó nunca terminar para no ver los ojos decepcionados de Yurio.

El joven patinador retrocedió por toda la pista, acoplando su cuerpo para el siguiente saltó. Golpeó la pista con uno de los pies, se elevó casi mágicamente. Esa fue la percepción del público, pues para Lev había sido más cansado que en cualquiera de sus prácticas.

Yurio tenía apretada la mandíbula, su cabeza se meneaba levemente al ritmo de la música, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la baranda, concentrado en Lev, como si pudiera controlar su mente desde su posición. Tenía memorizado cada salto, giro, sonrisa y pequeño movimiento. Todo. Por ello podía notar que su alumno estaba tenso. Toda esa maldita prensa le había sumado una carga innecesaria para un crío que recién se iniciaba. Se sentía abrumado. Nunca imaginó que esa era la conexión entre un entrenador y su aprendiz.

"Vamos, mocoso. Siéntelo como si estuviéramos practicando"

El entrenador torturaba sus labios con sus dientes. Sus oídos no escuchaban las voces de los demás, su corazón era uno solo con su estudiante. Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba concentrado por completo. Veía al público animado, pero sabía que Lev podía demostrarles más.

Los saltos habían terminado. Eran tan poco los minutos, menor al tiempo de un programa corto de junior o senior, y aun así se habían esforzado porque el medley tuviera las partes más icónicas de aquella canción. Llegó el final de la melodía, los giros al ritmo del himno más reconocible. Lev pareció disfrutarlo, su sonrisa se volvió natural y por cada poro brotó la gracia en los giros tanto con pierna levantada como hacia abajo mientras su mano se elevaba para luego terminar.

El joven entrenador ahogó un quejido. Saltó emocionado sin poder contenerse. ¡Su alumno lo había logrado! No de la forma perfecta que hubiera deseado pero lo suficientemente bueno para aquella competencia.

Lev recibió varios aplausos. Luego de agradecer abandonó la pista. Sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo entero vibraba, sentía que la modorra lo vencía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Al llegar a la salida no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos del rubio. Este lo recibió, sorprendiéndose de también necesitar ese abrazo.

Aun rodeados caminaron hacia el lugar donde recibirían el puntaje. Al mismo tiempo, Arthit salió disparado hacia la pista para calentar. Otabek relevó el turno de Yurio, intentando no observarlos. Era una sensación extraña para el alfa. Durante ese día, la competencia se encendía entre ellos. El resultado de Lev fue bastante alto para la competencia. El kazajo no felicitó a Yurio, creyó inoportuno hacerlo pues su propio alumno se alistaba para superar al de su amigo.

Yurio y Lev permanecieron abrazados todo lo que tomó el tiempo a Arthit de patinar. Se separaron cuando la música finalizó y los puntajes fueron anunciados. Al escucharlo una sonrisa nació en el rostro del entrenador y pupilo. Lev seguía siendo el primero aunque no por demasiado puntaje. Tal hecho hirió el orgullo del entrenador. Aun así, se mantuvo tranquilo en apariencia, felicitó a Lev con un nuevo abrazo al que ambos se entregaron, apagando sus sentidos del resto del mundo.

El evento finalizó. Lev se paraba en el primer lugar, Arthit en el segundo y una chica alfa en el tercero. Cada uno tenía la diploma de su lugar. Yurio recibió a Lev, le acarició los cabellos mientras el niño ronroneaba de gusto.

Otabek, por su parte, solo le proporcionó una palmada en el hombro a su estudiante. Entendía los sentimientos de ser un segundo lugar frente a alguien con un talento innato. Padecer eternamente por alguien que con un poco de esfuerzo podía tener el mundo a sus pies. Era un momento crucial para Arthit, debía de decidir si estaba listo para la batalla encarnizada y sin tregua que significaba el patinaje artístico.

Por el lado de la competencia beta, Bae había acabado primero sin ningún problema. Los especialistas comentaban que poseía una gracia no común entre betas.

Antes de abandonar el coliseo, Otabek y Yurio se observaron. Ambos se preguntaron si era buena idea celebrar juntos. Notaron que existía una tensión diferente entre ambos, una que los ligaba a los sentimientos de sus propios estudiantes. Felizmente Minako disipó la sensación que parecía fraccionar el equipo que habían formado los jóvenes y sus entrenadores. Al final de todo, solo podría haber un vencedor en la categoría. Y la nacional estaba cerca, donde se decidiría el campeón del país.

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.

Yuuri acariciaba su vientre con dulzura mientras el médico al frente suyo ordenaba los documentos del hospital y los que le debía de entregar al omega.

—Todo va perfecto con los dos cachorros. Su peso también es el adecuado. Solo le pediré que siga tomando las vitaminas en los horarios adecuados y trate de evitar le tensión.

—No hay problema, doctor. —Respondió aun tocando el lugar cálido en donde crecían sus bebes.

—Sé que pronto su hijo va a debutar en las nacionales. Ganó las regionales, felicitaciones. Pero, por favor, lo quiero calmado.

Yuuri asintió. Durante esos días se sentía como flotar en una nube. Comprendía que se debía a su sentido animal. Semana a semana deseaba separarse menos del nido que había creado en la habitación que compartía con Viktor. Además que emitía feromonas para atraerlo. La ansiedad subía sin proponérselo cuando su alfa se demoraba unos minutos más de lo normal de llegar del trabajo. Se lo había consultado al médico e incluso investigado por sí mismo, sabía que era natural. No le agradaba ser una carga para Viktor, pero no podía evitar arrojarse a sus brazos en cuanto lo veía, frotarse en su pecho hasta quedar impregnado de su aroma.

— ¿El señor Nikiforov está de viaje?—Preguntó el médico con un tono serio.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al azabache. Se sintió un poco incómodo, esa sensación de necesidad por Viktor trepó por su cuerpo. Pasó su mano por su bolsillo acariciando su móvil.

—No.

Su susurro sonó lastimero, tanto que el médico de inmediato tomó las formas del hospital para la Municipalidad de Hasetsu.

—Qué negligente. —Usó un tono de reproche. — No se preocupe, señor Yuuri, vamos a llenar la citación para que en próxima cita no falte. Y enviaré el mensaje al municipio. —Agregó serio.

—Él está ocupado ahora mismo. Sus estudiantes están cercanos a los eventos del Grand Prix…

Su voz seguía temblando como si temiera la reacción de Viktor. Aquello puso en alerta aún más al médico. En Japón se velaba porque omegas y cachorros no quedasen desamparados. Cada niño era un tesoro, por lo cual el municipio siempre se mantenía atento ante el maltrato o abandono de las parejas, sobre todo si eran lazos alfa-omega, ya que existían situaciones en las cuales - a pesar de existir maltrato - el omega era incapaz de denunciar a su pareja alfa debido al lazo.

—Viktor vendrá a recogerme. Solo tiene mucho trabajo. No es necesario hacer denuncia alguna.

Esta vez su voz salió más segura. Incluso le regaló una sonrisa a su doctor. Agradecía que se preocupara por él, pero entendía perfectamente los deberes que Viktor cargaba. Recibir una notificación del Municipio solo traería más estrés a su pareja.

El médico secretamente marcó una observación en el historial de Yuuri. Su labor como médico y ginecólogo era proteger a sus pacientes, aun de sus propios instintos. Sabía que el joven delante suyo podía estar omitiendo maltrato de su pareja.

Yuuri salió del hospital con un sinsabor en la boca. Sintió sus ojos arder mientras las palabras del médico daban vueltas en su mente. Cuando estuvo a punto de cubrir su rostro para llorar, el aroma familiar de su alfa le llenó los pulmones.

Viktor subió las escaleras faltantes, tomó sus manos y las besó cada uno con ternura.

—Perdóname por no haberte acompañado, mi precioso omega. —La voz del alfa realmente se escuchó mortificada.

Como si no se hubieran visto esa misma mañana Yuuri se refugió en sus brazos, olfateando con fuerza el aroma poderoso de su pareja, el cual le aseguraba protección y amor. Ronroneó de satisfacción cuando Viktor le envolvió por completo.

El alfa sintió el golpe de los sentimientos y reclamos del omega. No tenía por qué escucharlo de la boca de Yuuri. Había comprendido que Yuuri se había sentido abandonado yendo solo a la cita con el ginecólogo.

Había olvidado el agobio que producían los sentimientos de Yuuri de primera mano, vivirlos en carne propia, sentirse impotente por no estar pegado a su omega todo el día. Resopló cansado. Yuuri de inmediato se separó, como si hubiera recibido una ola de rechazo.

—Lo siento. Estoy siendo muy…

Viktor le tomó de las mejillas y besó sus labios.

—Claro que no. Eres mi omega, quiero cubrir todas tus necesidades, pero lamentablemente a veces no puedo, perdóname. —Murmuró con suavidad.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón. Solo quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo que puedas.

A Yuuri le importaba poco el estar en la vía pública. Su instinto demandaba más de Viktor. El alfa vio en los ojos del omega la sombra de su parte animal cada vez más clara. Conforme el embarazo siguiese avanzando, la parte racional de Yuuri sería menos poderosa como mecanismo de defensa.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir a comer? Voy a consentirte, cariño.

El omega caminó guiado por el brazo de su alfa. Sus mejillas se colorearon ante la propuesta. Ser mimado era parte de su estado natural.

—Se me antoja comida italiana. Vi en una revista que habían abierto una sucursal por el centro. —Habló saboreando de antemano la comida que había visto en la revista.

—No se diga más…

El timbre del móvil del ruso sonó, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Se separó levemente de Yuuri para contestar. Se trataba de Chris a quien dejó a cargo de sus estudiantes mientras salía por Yuuri. Aquella llamada no presagiaba nada bueno.

El embarazado pudo notar cómo el rostro de su alfa cambiaba de sorpresa, a preocupación, enojo y frustración en los dos minutos que duró la llamada. A través de su nexo percibió que Viktor estaba enfurecido, pero que al mismo tiempo se culpaba así mismo.

—Mi dulce Yuuri, discúlpame nuevamente. Te estoy fallando como alfa. Pero…

— ¿Sucedió algo con alguno de tus estudiantes?

El peliplata asintió pesadamente. Se acercó a uno de los taxis de las afueras del hospital.

—Yuuri, te llevará a casa. —Le comentó a Yuuri luego de intercambiar unas palabras con el taxista.

En todo el día esos habían sido los únicos minutos que alcanzaron a verse. Normalmente, el municipio de cada región en Japón emite horarios y licencias a las empresas donde los alfas laboraban para que pudiesen hacer cargo de los celos y embarazos de sus omegas. Sin embargo, Viktor no trabajaba en una empresa. No podía apagar el móvil al salir de su trabajo. Tenía un compromiso completo con sus estudiantes.

—Pero puedo ayudarte. —Cortó Yuuri, mientras sujetaba la chaqueta de su alfa.

—No, amor, ese chico tiene que escucharme. No quiero que me veas en esa faceta. Estas preñado y no puedes recibir ningún tipo de presión.

Prácticamente le sentó dentro del taxi. Dio una última orden al chofer y este arrancó. Pudo ver cómo Viktor volvía marcar por su móvil mientras llamaba otro taxi.

Lo comprendía perfectamente. Seguramente uno de sus mejores estudiantes había violado su tiempo de descanso, dejándose llevar por su ansiedad y había entrado en crisis al no salirle algún salto. Los días próximos a las asignaciones eran terribles.

— ¿Está bien, señor? ¿Desea regresar al hospital?—Interrumpió el taxista viendo por el retrovisor.

Yuuri negó. Era parte natural sentirse decepcionado de no ser lo primordial en la vida de su alfa. Racionalmente lo comprendía, pero su parte animal de ningún modo podría hacerlo. Tuvo que reprimir emitir un llamado de urgencia omega. Era tentador pues si lo hacía, tendría a Viktor de regreso a su lado. Así que simplemente se sumió en lágrimas silenciosas. Él y sus cachorros estaban desprotegidos, era así como se sentía.

….

El día del viaje hacia Estados Unidos llegó para los de La Iglesia. Los niños se encontraban junto a Yurio en la propiedad de la familia chino-americana. Habían tenido una pequeña reunión de despedida mientras los adultos se ponían de acuerdo sobre los eventos venideros.

El auto esperaba, Tian y Xian se despidieron de sus amigos con sendos abrazos y mensajes de buena suerte. Otabek viajaría con ambos niños solo, puesto que ninguno de sus padres podía acompañarlo debido a sus pequeños bebes.

Ante tal situación, Yurio se haría cargo de Arthit y Bae. Se encontraban a finales de septiembre. Por lo que a los niños que se quedaban en Japón les quedaba poquísimo tiempo para las nacionales. Distraerse no era opción ni para patinadores ni para entrenadores.

….

Mientras Lev, Arthit y Bae entrenaban duramente para las nacionales, noticas llegaron de los Estados Unidos: Tian había pasado con una altísima puntuación. Oficialmente podría competir en las regionales de Estados Unidos y posteriormente en las nacionales de la categoría Novel. Sin embargo, su hermana alfa Xian no. Había cometido varios errores básicos durante su presentación. Una larga charla con sus padres le esperaba.

Unos días después, Otabek regresó a la pista para continuar el entrenamiento de sus pupilos. Yurio había supervisado con cuidado la presentación de ambos hermanos, pero reconocía que no lograba comprenderse como lo hacía con Lev o con Tian. Era diferente y se sentía incómodo alentando a un niño que competía contra su propio alumno. Si quería tener futuro como entrenador sabía que debía de eliminar tal prejuicio. Aun así, con el niño beta logró brindarle algunos consejos, pero no pudo lidiar con esa infinita tristeza que brillaba en los ojos del chico.

No bastaba con tener experiencia como patinador para ser entrenador, concluyó Yurio. Debía existir un fin común, sentimientos que pudieran acoplarse y objetivos comunes. Arthit y Bae estaban mejor en manos de Otabek.

Durante el periodo previo a las nacionales, Yurio y Otabek no salieron juntos. Apenas se saludaban cuando se encontraban en la pista. Otabek, a ojos de Yurio, parecía haber tomado una resolución. Se volvió más estricto con ambos hermanos. Tian quedó prácticamente en manos de Yurio. Por lo que el ruso se tomó la atribución de hablar con los padres del chico para resolverlo. Fue el único momento en que ruso y kazajo cruzaron palabras.

Cada maestro buscó limar cada salto, giro y la actuación. Ambos, por su lado, se abocaron a sus estudiantes. Yurio decidió pedirle consejos a su antiguo entrenador, incluso a Viktor que ya tenía cierta experiencia. En ese momento solo deseó hacer posible que Lev alcanzase su meta. Fue un sentimiento abrumador, sentirse conectado de esa manera con los sueños de otra persona.

Otabek decidió pedir consejo a su último entrenador. Luego de ver la estrepitosa caída de su aprendiz Xian se dio cuenta que había estado distraído con sus confusos sentimientos por Yurio. No había notado que la muchacha solo estaba ahí por sus padres y su hermanito. Se sintió culpable. Así que cuando Yurio decidió tomar a Tian bajo su ala, concluyó que era lo mejor. No estaba preparado para entrenar a tantos jóvenes. Decidió concentrarse en los hermanos Chulanot, en demostrar a todo el país que el trabajo duro podía superar el talento innato. No iba a realizar una labor a medias como lo había estado haciendo por sus sentimientos a Yurio, sino que daría todo de sí como maestro.

Los padres de todos los niños competidores mantenían la distancia, apoyando silenciosamente, cuestionando los métodos de cada entrenador en reuniones privadas. Cada uno comprendía que era momento de que los niños se toparan con la verdad de ser patinador. No era una carrera sencilla. Detrás de toda la belleza de una presentación bien ejecutada, existía sangre, dolor y lágrimas. Era un mundo frágil y violento al mismo tiempo, podía destruir el cuerpo del deportista y aun así cada uno lo encontraba irrenunciable.

…...

Yuuri se encontraba escuchando música en su nido. Le gustaba repasar alguna de las canciones que había sido parte de su rutina durante su vida de patinador profesional. Al igual que con Lev, había decidido hacerles escuchar a sus dos bebes la música. A los 7 meses que ya ocupaba, el sexo de ambos niños era claro gracias a la mejor tecnología en ultrasonido que existía en el hospital donde se atendía. Una niña alfa y un nene omega. Estaba contento por ambos, repasaba los libros de maternidad como si fuera un primerizo. Además de buscar en la guía especializada nombres perfectos para cada niño.

Todos los trámites en la municipalidad y en el hospital fueron finiquitados. Tenía los productos solicitados por el hospital en una práctica mochila, así como los medicamentos habían sido entregados a la oficina correspondiente. Incluso estaba contratado un taxi para el día que debía internarse. Como era costumbre en su país, se internaría con tres días de anticipación. Descansaría ahí hasta completar los 10 días en total, incluido el periodo post parto. Entre otras ventajas que poseía por ser un omega japonés era el tener su propia habitación y una enfermera técnica que le ayudaría durante todo el proceso. Todo ello subsidiado por el municipio.

Viktor le confirmó que le ayudaría en el parto como era común en uno de una pareja alfa-omega. Se sintió ilusionado y más seguro con las palabras de su pareja. Atrás dejó la desazón de no ver a Viktor casi todo el día. Incluso los momentos de llanto porque el alfa debía de viajar con sus estudiantes a sus respectivos eventos.

Justo en ese momento sintió como si sus bebes se estiraran dentro peleando por el espacio. Acarició suavemente su vientre, intentando calmarlos.

—Por favor, se una buena chica alfa y no le quites el espacio a tu hermano omega. —Susurró bastante entretenido por el movimiento.

Revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta que Viktor pronto llegaría por él para abordar el avión hacia donde su pequeño Lev debutaría en la nacional.

Se sentía un poco temeroso de lo que sucediera, pero debía permitir que fuera Yurio quien lo tranquilizara pues era su entrenador.

—Yuuri.

Viktor lo observó desde la puerta con una sonrisa. Se acercó y le tendió las manos para ayudarle a levantarse. A veces, el japonés se sentía un poco perdido ante la belleza de Viktor. Pero luego, él le devolvía una mirada tan sublime, como si estuviera deleitándose con la criatura más perfecta del universo. En aquellos instantes olvidaba sus propios miedos y tristezas.

—Ya estoy listo. Tu maleta y la mía también lo están.

Inevitablemente se alzó buscando un beso de su alfa. Este se lo concedió. Encontrándose en aquel estado de gestación, su parte animal dominaba una gran parte de su ser. Anhelaba casi con obsesión la compañía y protección de su alfa.

Al estar siendo manejado por su parte instintiva no dudaba en ser sincero y pedir aceptación en el su alfa.

— ¿Soy un buen omega, Viktor?

Al alfa le dio un escalofrío en toda la columna ante la voz utilizada, pero se contuvo. Regaló a su pareja un largo beso. A través de su lazo era consciente de las necesidades de Yuuri. Aquello le traía una mayor sensación de ahogo, de saber que el omega dependía totalmente de él. Era sorprendente, pero como antes, le daba cierto temor. Yuuri aun enlazado era perfectamente independiente en sus labores, pero gracias a su estado, era inevitable que el omega buscase su aprobación y amor constantemente, quizás sofocante.

—Dime, ¿lo soy?—Preguntó mimoso.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. ¿Y yo he sido un buen alfa para ti?

—Perfecto. Te amo.

Durante esos meses había escuchado más que en un año completo "Te amo" de Yuuri. Era natural, los omegas adoraban a sus alfas por instinto.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos, permitiéndole refugiarse entre ellos.

—Vamos. Lev espera por nosotros.

El omega asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sentir el aroma poderoso de Viktor pegado a su propio cuerpo le traía paz. Nadie se acercaría a él ni a sus bebes para dañarlo pues se toparían con un aroma de alfa intimidante.

...

El Nacional se llevó a cabo en la mismísima capital de Japón. No era un evento tan grande como el nacional junior-senior, pero nuevamente las figuras que se lucirían ese día no eran ordinarias. Entre los más destacados, los periodistas no dejaban de nombrar a los estudiantes de Yurio, Otabek y a la alfa entrenada por JJ. ¡Cuántas futuras estrellas!

La expectativa no solo se vivía en Japón, sino que en Rusia el nombre de Viktor y Yurio resonaba. Lev tenía el deber de enorgullecerlos a ambos. Por el momento, Rusia no contaba con un patinador novel destacado de la categoría alfa. Pensaban en sí Lev podría ser una buena apuesta futuro. Muchas veces ha sucedido que hijos de grandes estrellas no logran jamás llenar el espacio dejados por sus padres.

Tanto Viktor como Yuuri permanecían en las gradas. No querían interrumpir la labor de Yurio como entrenador. Este les había pedido expresamente confiar en su opinión para los cambios del programa y el itinerario espartano de entrenamiento. Yuuri le cuestiono a su retoño si estaba conforme. Además consultó con un médico y psicólogo si era lo correcto. Ambos habían examinado al niño semanalmente para evitar una crisis o lesión. El padre omega, por su parte, aún seguía inconforme con la presión que su cachorro cargaba. Había sido una de las razones por las que apoyó lo menos posible que Lev perfeccionase el ruso. A pesar de los años, la prensa nunca se hartaba de hablar de la familia que había formado con Viktor.

Pero no podía evitarlo más, Lev era trilingüe. Hablaba japonés perfectamente, inglés por el colegio y porque Yuuri y Viktor se comunicaban en inglés y japonés. Ruso había aprendido de oído, aunque no comprendía perfectamente el escrito. Con la llegada de Yuri había perfeccionado su vocabulario. Viktor nunca le cuestionó por qué no le enseñó ruso, tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo en que lo aprendiera perfectamente. Al menos, no como para leer un artículo en la web. Se preguntaba si habría accedido a las traducciones en inglés de la comunidad de patinaje o si con su ruso básico había comprendido todo lo que se manifestaba sobre él.

—Yuuri, sé que durante años has evitado que Lev aprenda ruso. No te he dicho nunca nada. —Tomó aire. — Yo mismo no lo he alentado por todo lo que nos pasó, pero creo que ha llegado el momento en que lo enfrente. Es un chico fuerte, amor.

Sus susurros le adormecían lentamente. Aun sin la voz de mando, no podría oponerse en su estado de gravidez. Simplemente asintió, aun apretando y revolviendo sus manos por los nervios del debut nacional de su pequeño.

Los participantes del duelo terminaron de calentar por lo que se retiraron de la pista, permitiendo que el primero en salir se alistase en el borde. Yuuri divisó a su cachorro, nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior totalmente ansioso por el destino de este. Viktor en un ademán le envolvió en sus brazos brindándole confort y seguridad.

Había olvidado lo difícil que era cargar con las emociones de Yuuri, se recordó Viktor. Como su alfa enlazado, todos los sentimientos que Yuuri sintiese de manera muy fuerte, le eran inyectados en su ser para ponerlo en alerta. Era un mecanismo que en la antigüedad podía salvar la vida del omega. Pero en el día a día, lograba que el alfa tuviese que lidiar con sus propias emociones y las de su pareja. En su carrera no era bueno, pues le costaba más mantenerse atento a sus estudiantes. Incluso durante su viaje para los eventos clasificadores del Grand Prix sentía a Yuuri, tanto su emoción como su soledad. Para su orgullo, logró dominarse y enfocarse en la necesidad de sus pupilos. Todos ellos habían logrado clasificar al Grand Prix Final tanto los de categoría alfa como los de categoría beta. Iba a necesitar terapia después del embarazo de Yuuri. Con más fervor que antes consideraba aplicarse la vasectomía.

Tres niños más salieron demostrando su entrega en el deporte, sin embargo, el público aún estaba ansioso por lo que vendría. Todos esos jovencitos solo eran los teloneros de tres chicos a los que deseaban ver patinar en esa categoría.

El primero de los deseados fue la pupila de JJ. El entrenador se veía imponente con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Le dio un emotivo abrazo a la alfa, quien luego de ello abandonó el borde con una sonrisa destellante.

Yurio no había ni siquiera curioseado sobre la música que la niña danzaría. Cuando escuchó los primeros sonidos, abrió los ojos y de pronto sintió el suelo tambalearse. ¿A quién se le ocurría darle Requiem for a Dream a una niña de 10 años?

Lev también paró su calentamiento. Por su parte Otabek simplemente suspiró, él sí se había enterado. Le indicó a su alumno que regresara a calentar. "No la observes, concéntrate en tu mundo"

Fue muy tarde la reacción de Yurio en girar hacia su alumno y alejarse, Lev había visto la suficiente soltura de la niña. De inmediato el público cayó bajo su magia y arrogancia. Sus movimientos eran fuertes al ritmo de la música, pero con una concentración y entrega que ninguno de los anteriores participantes había imaginado.

Llegó la parte más importante la música, donde se vuelve álgida, llena de dolor, desesperación. Los saltos, perfectos dobles, sin caerse una sola vez. Era natural teniendo un entrenador tan bueno en la técnica que ella lo puliera de esa manera.

Los dos minutos máximos que tenían permitido en su categoría fueron ocupados. Ella había salido airosa y casi victoriosa de la batalla. Su sonrisa al público lo demostró. Todos de pie no se agotaron de aplaudirle.

JJ la recibió como una ganadora. Ciertamente hasta el momento lo era.

Lev tenía poco tiempo para recuperarse, Yurio estaba perdido de cómo hacerlo. Había dejado que su sorpresa impidiera a su alumno ignorar la magistral actuación de su rival.

—Lev…

—No te preocupes, Yurio, estaré bien. Yo en verdad….estoy bien.

Y aunque su cuerpo no temblaba, su voz sí. El rubio se golpeó mentalmente por su descuido. Le quedaba un larguísimo trayecto para ser un entrenador decente.

El turno finalmente de Lev Nikiforov llegó. Y no era una mentira, pero era al que le público y la prensa deseaban ver. El debut de una competencia nacional del hijo del héroe de Rusia, el emperador del hielo. Todos los títulos que Viktor poseía caían pesadamente sobre su primogénito, zarandeándolo y apretándole el corazón.

Se despidió de su entrenador y sintió como si su ancla se perdiera. Poco a poco, los vivas de la gente y sus aplausos lo aturdieron, pronto perdió la audición, no logró oír el aviso de Yurio de que debía estar en posición. Yurio gritó más fuerte, desesperadamente más fuerte. Lev no escuchó su voz, pero algo dentro de él le avisó que debía de observar los ojos de su entrenador. Yurio confiaba en él. Había llegado desde Rusia solo para entrenarlo, no podía decepcionarlo.

La música inició, esta vez sí pudo oírla. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus movimientos no eran ni un ápice de los gráciles que alguna vez poseyó, pero poco a poco se internaba en la historia que quería contar. Recordaba lo que quería demostrar. Al fin sus músculos se destensaron, sus movimientos se volvieron más fluidos, el pánico cedía.

El primer salto salió grácil pero sin dejar de demostrar la temática, se tambaleó como parte de su actuación causando la risa de los espectadores. Nuevamente se elevó, esta vez con las manos arribas sumándole mayor puntaje a su salto. La recta final, la parte más icónica de la historia, los giros, el Ina Bauer, secuencia de pasos fluida, disfrutando realmente de su historia, gozando como un real pirata.

El fin llegó, cayó de rodillas al hielo. Sentía que había corrido una maratón. No creía posible poder levantarse de nuevo. Pero pudo lograrlo escuchando la voz de su entrenador ruso. Su mirada estaba cristalizada como si las lágrimas en Yurio se hubiesen congelado en la cuenca de sus ojos. Lev se puso de pie, agradeció al público y este le recompenso con un largo aplauso.

Abandonó la pista con rapidez. Una vez ahí, observó con duda a su entrenador ¿Podía abrazarlo?

—Mocoso, idiota.

Fue Yurio quien le envolvió en un abrazo glorioso, que le reconforto y le devolvió parte de la energía perdida en el hielo. ¿Había sido lo suficientemente bueno? No lo sabía, creía que no. Había practicado innombrables de veces, pero al final sintió que patinó como si fuera la primera vez, reconociendo cada nota e intentando memorizar los pasos.

...

Arthit, el chico al cual el público japonés no consideraba como parte de su país, atravesó la pista a paso firme y gallardo. Él lo comprendía, se deber era ganarse en cada oportunidad su derecho de llamarse japonés. Para aquella nación no lo era, pues ninguno de sus padres llevaba sangre japonesa. El joven alfa solo era japonés por azares del destino.

La música del chico, el mejor amigo de Lev, inició. La melodía era atrapante por sí sola. El pequeño niño creció en el escenario. Pronto dejó de ser solo un niñato, se convirtió en un joven soberbio.

Todos habían notado el potencial para superar al niño Nikiforov en las regionales, pero no se habían esperado que el chiquillo lo lograra tan pronto. La emergente estrella que había brillado en el hijo del gran Viktor fue ensombrecida, nublada por un pequeño emperador de los desiertos. Su cabello negro, su piel tostada junto al perfecto traje llamaron la atención de todos.

Sus ojos entre rasgados, su mirada de caballero atrapó a la multitud y a la prensa. Estaban estupefactos, no podía tratarse de un niño. Su baile, guardaba coquetería masculina, arrebatadora, se trataba de un chiquillo maduro, serio y encantador. Lev era aún un cachorro, Arthit era ya un alfa. Aquella diferencia puso la marca.

Los saltos de Arthit fueron fluidos, seguros. No tan flexibles como los de Lev, pero contenían mucha personalidad. Incluso movía las caderas, pero no de manera femenina, sino al ritmo de la música arábica.

Seung le había aconsejado a su hijo escoger un personaje, el niño decidió ya no ser solo el príncipe Ali sino ser el mandamás; junto a Otabek decidieron demostrar que un niño de 10 años puede lucir como un jeque árabe que tiene en su poder las vidas y sueños de su gente, pero que al mismo tiempo es capaz de proteger a todos sus súbditos.

Los gritos finales del coro fueron motivo para que el niño en su esplendoroso traje de pantalones bombachos girara. El perfecto vestuario diseñado con amor por su padre omega se estiró y le dio mayor efecto a sus giros. Terminó. Todo el público estaba a sus pies.

Lev tenía los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo temblaba. Alguien en su interior estaba replegándose, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo gruñir. Su garganta estaba seca, su cabeza caliente, sentía nauseas, pero de sus ojos querían brotar lágrimas. No pudo aplaudir a su amigo como todo el público.

No se sintió feliz por él, pues le había destrozado en la pista. Apretó sus puños. Giró su cabeza hacia su entrenador y este también tenía una mirada llena de impresión.

Sentimientos desconocidos le carcomieron. Sin importar que alguna que otra cámara le hubiera enfocado, se retiró tras bastidores.

Yurio finalmente se recuperó del espectáculo que sus ojos habían presenciado, Se unió al coro de aplausos tanto para el entrenador como para el alumno. No se había esperado que Beka, su mejor amigo, le aniquilara como entrenador.

Al darse cuenta de que no era quien más afectado debía de encontrarse, buscó a su alumno con la mirada. No lo encontró. Suspiró. Sabía bien hacia donde se había ido. Le recordó cuando por primera vez saboreó la derrota de la mano de Katsuki Yuuri.

Caminó tras bastidores, llegó hacia el camerino que les habían asignado. Algunos otros patinadores se retiraban silenciosos juntos a sus padres y entrenadores. Tragó varias veces saliva. Su cabeza intentaba crear frases que pudieran servir de consuelo.

A su espalda quedaron gritos, emociones, sonrisas y cánticos de victoria. Sus sentidos se concentraron en encontrar a su pequeño alfa.

Al llegar se quedó estático. Lev estaba sollozando ruidosamente. Sonrío ligeramente, al parecer lo llorón lo había heredado de su padre omega. Se preguntó si serviría gritarle como a Yuuri.

Intentó calmarse así mismo y deshacer el nudo que se formó en su estómago. De repente se sintió pesado y sus ojos picaron. Aun así, se dio valor para ingresar.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

Ahí se encontraba Lev, sentado en uno de los bancos, apretando su toalla entre sus manos, con el cabello platinado cayéndole desordenadamente en el rostro. Sus hombros temblaban.

—Lev…

— ¡No me mires, Yurio! No quiero que me mires.

—Demonios…

—Lo siento. Lo siento, mucho. Lo siento, mucho, Yurio. — Gritó desesperadamente el menor.

— ¿Lo sientes?

—Por hacerte perder tu tiempo. Yo…nunca me imaginé que Arthit podría superarme. Ni tampoco esa chica…no puedo creerlo.

—Entonces cometiste un error. No puedes subestimar a nadie. En este negocio, día con día cada uno se preparara para superarte. No existen amigos, Lev. No al menos como otros.

—No puedo verle la cara a padre y papi, ni a Arhit ni a ti ni a nadie. ¡Es tan frustrante!

Yurio se dejó caer pesadamente al lado del niño.

—Ni siquiera escuchaste su puntaje…

—No hace falta. Lo vi, me dejó mudo…fue perfecto. Vi tu expresión. Él fue admirable. Estoy seguro que tendrá mejor puntaje que yo. Incluso esa chica puede que también tenga más puntaje. Soy una vergüenza para mi padre.

El chico se hundió en sí mismo, apretando su rostro con sus manos.

—Así que huiste,

—Tú también lo hiciste cuando Papi Yuuri te venció. —Se defendió.

—Porque era un mocoso inmaduro. Pero luego lo vencí. Y luego me venció…luego vencí a otros y estos otros me vencieron. Nadie ha podido estar siempre arriba, Lev… ni siquiera el estúpido viejo de tu padre.

—Pero yo pensé…

Yurio resopló ofuscado. Se sentía enormemente frustrado, no con Lev sino consigo mismo. Iba a recordar ese día claramente como recuerda la primera vez que Yuuri le venció, así como recuerda cada vez que fue humillado en la pista de hielo.

—Escucha, mocoso. No seas tan engreído solo por tener de padres a dos de los mejores patinadores de todos los tiempos, ni porque yo, campeón olímpico, sea tu entrenador. Ninguno de los títulos de tus padres o los míos te pertenece. No eras nadie, ahora eres quizá el tercer lugar de Japón.

El niño abrió sus brillantes ojos, sus lágrimas se habían quedado atoradas en ellos. Yurio se acercó y limpio cada lágrima.

—Ve y recibe tu reconocimiento, saluda a tu amigo y deséale lo mejor. Sin rivales como esos, creme, que no hay motivación alguna. Te prometo que este año apenas respirarás. Si, hoy Arthit fue mucho más que tú, y la pupila de JJ también lo fue, pero otro día tú serás más que ellos. Ese es el chiste de nuestro mundo.

No iba a decirle palabrería cursi. Estaba seguro que Viktor y Yuuri estarían comiéndose las uñas preocupados por su cachorro mayor, escogiendo las palabras más dulces y tiernas para decírselas. Yurio era otro tipo de pilar.

Sin embargo, cuando Lev le abrazo con fuerza, se dio cuenta que de sus ojos habían brotado lágrimas de frustración. Sin pensarlo apretó al niño contra su cuerpo. Él también se sentía fracasado e impotente. Era el responsable. Pensó unos segundos en que fuera Viktor quien entrenase a su hijo. Beka había sido igual de inexperto que él como entrenador y aun así logró pulir de aquella manera a su alumno.

Alfa y omega se aferraron mutuamente, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y quejidos.

Afuera del vestuario, tal y como Yurio lo dijo, Yuuri y Viktor se recostaron preguntándose en qué momento podrían ingresar.

A veces pisar el podio sabía a derrota.

Unos minutos después, Viktor y Yuuri comenzaron a tocar la puerta del camerino. El jurado llamaba a Lev para recibir su premio. No sería bien visto que no la recibiera.

La puerta se abrió. Yurio fue quien salió primero.

—No estamos sordos, viejo, katsudon.

Yuuri temblaba levemente como si el viento le estremeciera. Quería abrazar y dar cobijo a su cachorro. El muchacho levantó su cara sonriendo pagadamente.

—No te preocupes, papa, papi. ¿Qué fue? ¿Soy tercer lugar no es así?

Ambos adultos asintieron sin mencionar palabra.

—Voy a recibir mi tercer con orgullo. Pero eso no significa que me conforme.

—Bien dicho, hijo. —Felicitó Viktor. También sintiendo una vena vengativa dentro de su ser. Los alfas y omegas poseen lazos muy fuertes uno con otros y con sus cachorros, así que ver llorar a uno de sus hijos, era una afrenta personal para el animal que habitada dentro de ellos. Debió de tomar todo el autocontrol del que era capaz.

—Hijo, iremos a comer lo que tú quieras. Y no lo tomes como un consuelo. Yo celebraba las pequeñas victorias y las grandes. Hoy has demostrado que eres uno de los mejores, hijo. Vamos a celebrar, eso. —Mencionó Viktor intentando no temblar de enojo contra los niños que vencieron a su hijo.

—Está bien, papa.

Viktor le pidió con la mirada a Yurio proteger a su cachorro. Yurio le respondió de la misma manera, le aseguraba que nadie le haría daño y permanecería a su lado.

A la pista ingresó en tercer lugar Lev, segundo la pupila de JJ, quien también tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Arthit estaba en su sitio con mucha dignidad pero sin dejarse envolver por la vanidad. Vio de reojo a su amigo, dándose cuenta de su rostro cansado, sudoso y sus ojos rojos. Tragó incómodo.

—Felicidades, Arthit—Comentó Lev tranquilamente.

—Lev…

—En verdad, te felicito, pero el próximo año voy a vencerte.

—Lo esperaré con ganas.

Pichit estaba junto a Bae quien también había ganado oro en su categoría, dando saltitos de felicidad.

Después de la entrega de los premios y de la foto oficial todos quedaron libres. La familia Chulanot se fue por su cuenta para celebrar, pues no quería incomodar a los Nikiforov en su celebración familiar. Aquel día les quedó claro a ambas familias que habrían momentos que solo pertenecían la intimidad de estas.

—Yuri…—Llamó Beka antes de marcharse con la familia Chulanot.

—Felicidades, Beka.

—También te felicito por el desempeño de Lev.

Algo ya no encajaba entre ellos. Yurio se sentía confundido y alterado, deseaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de él. Estaba siendo inmaduro. Una interrupción fue secretamente agradecida por Yurio.

—Gatita.

—Deja de llamarme así, idiota. —Gruñó Yurio.

— ¿No quieres venir? Voy a celebrar con los padres de mi estrella. —Insistió JJ.

—Ya tengo un compromiso, apártate que el anciano me espera.

Jean de improviso se acercó hacia Yurio, abrazándolo y reteniéndolo.

—Sé lo que sientes. También me siento algo frustrado. —Susurró con sinceridad.

Otabek observó con irritación como Yurio sí bajaba la guardia ante JJ.

—Es horrible. —Susurró Yurio, respondiendo a JJ.

—Lo sé. No supe que hacer cuando la vi llorar, solo prometerlo que dominaremos el mundo si seguimos trabajando.

—Eso suena bien. —Replicó el rubio. — Lastimosamente no debiste prometerlo porque Lev será el mejor.

Yurio se separó del alfa. Confrontó tanto a JJ como Otabek, ambos más alto y fuertes que él, poseyendo la voz de mando que todo alfa tenía, ambos interesados en poseerlo.

—Voy a vencerlos a ambos. No pude hacerlo porque era de la categoría omega, pero esta será mi revancha. Lev subirá de categoría antes que sus estudiantes.

Se acomodó la chaqueta e inició a alejarse de las feromonas que ambos alfas lanzaban provocándolo. Cada uno llamándolo de distinta manera, quizás, un tanto desesperados.

—No te olvides de nuestra promesa, gatito. —Clamó JJ con una sonrisa suave.

—Yuri no tiene porque…—Intervino el kazajo intentando controlar la indignación que le producía las libertades que el canadiense se tomaba con el omega.

—No la he olvidado, JJ. Pero no sucederá. —Sentenció.

Les dedicó una última mirada de superioridad a cada uno. Serio, seco y frío, esa fue la última imagen que tuvieron ambos alfas del omega que deseaban.

Antes de que alguno pudiera retenerlo, Yuri se retiró. En el exterior encontró aire fresco, el cual saboreó en cada inhalación. Además halló calidez de parte de su familia japonesa: Yuuri, Viktor y Lev.

...

La final del Gran Prix había llegado nuevamente siendo la sede ese año en China. Viktor había casi dormido en su oficina durante las últimas dos semanas. No solo tenía un deber sobre sus estudiantes directos, sino sobre todos los que se encontraban en su centro bajo el ala de otros entrenadores, tanto de categoría junior como senior. El papeleo de sus estancias, pagos e inscripciones le tuvieron al borde de explotar.

Ese día tenía apenas unas horas para despedirse de su familia y salir al aeropuerto o el itinerario se vería afectado. Sin embargo, el ruso sentía que no podía ponerse en pie.

—Hey, Viktor, levántate, los chicos ya llegaron.

Entreabrió un parpado. La misma ansiedad vio en el rostro de Chris. Él era entrenador de uno de los clasificados al Grand Prix Final categoría beta. Al igual que él tuvo que tolerar y socorrer cada crisis existencial que tenían sus pupilos.

—Amigo, te ves terrible. Toma.

Le tendió un envase de base cremosa. Viktor tomó un espejo y notó las grandes y profundas ojeras que tenía en su rostro. De inmediato saco la crema y se la esparció por la zona afectada. Estas menguaron, aun así se veía como si hubiera amanecido tomando por tres días.

Chris le observaba con cierta indecisión como si atreverse a preguntarle o no.

—Dilo, Chris. Tu nunca te callas nada.

— ¿Acaso no fuiste a dormir para no ver a Yuuri?

Aquellas palabras tensaron el cuerpo de Viktor por completo, se sintió descubierto.

—No es así.

—Wow que buen chisme. ¿Se pelearon?—Contraatacó Chris.

—No, todo va bien.

— ¿Entonces no quiere cumplirte en la cama?

Un gruñido escapó del pecho de Viktor.

—Por supuesto que no—Replicó ofendido.

—Oye, tranquilo. Solo estoy adivinando porque no quieres contarme. Anda sabes que siempre he guardado todos tus secretos.

El peliplata se dio la vuelta apoyándose en su escritorio. Avergonzado, asintió. Necesitaba contarle a su mejor amigo lo que sentía o explotaría.

—Es solo que no soporto ver a Yuuri en estos momentos. —Soltó de improviso dejando sorprendido a su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no te gusta como luce panzoncito?

—No es eso. —Resopló. —No es culpa suya de ninguna manera. Es difícil. Como su alfa, sus emociones me inundan y a cada instante lo sintió llamarme a su lado. Cuando estoy cerca percibo su felicidad y el sentirse protegido, pero también su reclamo y su pedido de que no me separe de él, así como también son más claros su confusión, miedo y ansiedad por los bebes.

—Pero eso ¿no sucedía siempre que se separaban por un viaje?

—Con el embarazo es 10 veces peor. Mi alfa interno pelea contra mi parte racional constantemente por quedarme a su lado. Evidentemente no puedo hacerlo. Mis estudiantes me necesitan, Yuuri está bien cuidado y protegido. Este tipo de nexos sirven cuando el omega está en peligro. No es el caso. —Se defendió el ruso.

—Me acabas de dar 10 razones más para jamás marcar y preñar a un omega. Gracias, amigo, si antes dudaba sobre la vasectomía, no la hay ahora. De hecho creo que separaré mi cupo para después de las nacionales.

"Vasectomía" ¿Debería de consultarlo con Yuuri? De ninguna manera, no era un tema de pareja como el de comprar una casa o mudarse. Así como él respetaría si Yuuri decidiera operarse, también debía de ser a la inversa.

—Chris, cuando vayas a la clínica saca una cita para mí también.

—Así que está hecho. No más cachorros Nikiforov. Bueno al menos de tu parte. —Comentó el suizo.

— ¿Cómo qué de mi parte? Si yo no los tengo, Yuuri tampoco.

—Creo que es discutible. Si Yuuri quiere más hijos y tú no…

Aquello dejó pensativo al ruso. De igual manera, dudaba que Yuuri desease más hijos en un tiempo cercano. Tener mellizos iba a ocupar el tiempo de ambos al completo. Incluso comenzaba a sentir ansiedad en poder lidiar con ambos niños. Lidiar con un nuevo embarazo era sumamente difícil después de tanto tiempo. Se había acostumbrado a su tranquilo y diligente hijo que asistía a la primaria.

—Viktor, vámonos de una vez. ¿Acaso no vas a despedirte de tu familia?

El peliplata simplemente asintió aun pensativo sobre aquel tema.

Al llegar a su casa, Yuuri ya tenía su equipaje listo. Su rostro se encontraba sonrojado, de alguna manera mostraba pudor y cierta timidez. Le abrazó fuertemente, sintió las pataditas de los cachorros en el vientre de Yuuri. Sonrío, el aroma de su esposo era más tranquilo. Sabía que Yuuri comprendía su estrés e intentaba no dejar escapar aullidos o feromonas para retenerlo.

—Te amo, Viktor.

Le dio un beso en sus cabellos y luego en su pancita ya grande. Estaba muy cerca de dar a luz. Según el programa sería ingresado la próxima semana.

—Regresaré a tiempo, amor.

—Cuida bien de los chicos. Eres el mejor entrenador. —Respondió Yuuri un poco más animado por la seguridad de las palabras de su pareja.

Esa adorable sonrisa que solo era para él. Viktor no pudo evitar sentir su corazón acelerarse. Amaba a Yuuri, pero sentía que estaba cargando con demasiado. Iba replantearse su situación cuando terminase esa temporada.

…...

Hace tres días había ingresado a la clínica. A pesar de la eficiente ayuda de las enfermeras y médicos, Yuuri se sentía pequeño y perdido en aquel lugar. Tan solitario que incluso la visita de su pequeño Lev no le calmaba. Observaba por la televisión de su habitación propia a su guapo esposo dar declaraciones a la prensa con su usual tono seguro y fresco que encandilaba a todos los periodistas especializados.

—Vitya…—Susurró con voz omega.

El Grand Prix había terminado pero aún quedaba un día más para el evento de Gala. Esa noche seguramente, Viktor estaba atendiendo a los patrocinadores de sus dos estudiantes. Con seguridad más de un omega o beta estaría intentando seducirlo.

—Vitya…

Un dolor agudo penetró desde el fondo de su vientre. Y finalmente el último resquicio de racionalidad se hundió. El omega interno gobernaba y lo único que deseaba era sentir los brazos protectores de su alfa. Sin guardar o limitarse aulló largo anunciando la llegada de los dos cachorros de la familia Nikiforov.

…

* * *

Hola a todos! Sinceramente planeaba publicar este capítulo hace semanas, pero la musa no colaboraba. En vez de eso seguí escribiendo Reyes y Reinas, que es su precuela. Y bueno quería lanzarlos al mismo tiempo asi que no publiqué el otro tampoco. Pero finalmente quedó de tal forma que creo tiene lo necesario para el título. Esperaban que Lev ganase? Pues Yurio es demasiado pasional y todavía está verde como entrenador. Lev, por otro lado, pese a la protección de sus padres entiende perfectamente su papel y lo que tanto los fanáticos de Japón como de Rusia esperan de él al portar el apellido Nikiforov. Las cosas para ambos no van a ser tan fáciles. Luego de ver el drama de las olimpiadas me quedó clarísimo el titulo para este capítulo ..claro, la verdad del esfuerzo en los deportes es que no siempre es suficiente ni aunque entrenes a morir te asegura la victoria. Beka, por otro lado, parece haber encajado perfectamente con los hijos de Pichit. Tian, hijo de Leo y Ji será entrenado por Yurio también.

Respuesta a Reviews:

Jessicaraya : Otros mil años después XD

Steph : Hola otros 84 años después regresé! Bueno yo también estoy del lado de Chris. Muchos pintan perfecto el ser pareja y familia, pero la verdad es que no es nada facil sobrellevar y me imagino que siendo alfa-omega debe ser aun más, con todos esos instintos intentando gobernarte. La prensa rusa y en general siempre es muy dura, sobre todo en el casod e Viktor. Siguen sintiéndose "traicionados" de que Viktor haya decidido vivir en Japón y no lo que se acostumbra que se yuuri el que se mude hacia Rusia.

MK : Hola, me da gusto siempre leer tus reviews. Viktor sigue siendo una celebridad en el mundo del patinaje, creo que siempre lo va a ser ya que sigue en el negocio. Sobre todo porque en la categoría alfa no ha aprecido alguien que haya superado todo lo que haya hecho. Y aunque suceda de igual forma seguirá siendo reconocido. Me recuerda mucho a la fama de Plushenko. A ese patinador la prensa lo persigue haga lo que haga y por supuesto a su hijo también a pesar de que es solo un niño, todos tienen grandes expectativas. Creo que, a pesar de tener pareja, es buen conservar a los amigos pues hay cosas y miedos que puedes compartir con ellos y no con la pareja. El lazo es muy poderoso sobre todo en una pareja destino. Es casi como convertirse en un ser con dos cabezas. Viktor, obviamente quiere a sus hijos, quizo tenerlo, pero no imaginó que podría salirle dos en una jugada XD... no es algo para tomarselo de manera relajada, como alfa debe de preocuparse por muchas cosas que el instinto de Yuuri no le demanda aún pues solo se cocnentra en cuidarse de sí mismo y de los bebes en el interior. El embarazo de Seung lo vamos a conocer en el otro fic. ME parece muy normal que Tian y Lev se confundan, aun son niños, ni siquiera comprenden lo dificil que serán sus naturalezas y ambos son muy habiles, poseen talento natural, a diferencia de sus amigos que tiene que esforzarse el doble. Muchas gracias por leer y me cuentas que te pareció este capítulo.

Bueno espero no me curcifiquen ni quieran asesinar mucho a Viktor. Pero antes que todo incluso que de alfa y pareja de Yuuri es entrenador. Leí algunas cosas y sacrificios que hacen muchos entrenadores, fue bastante sorprendente. Ya veremos que resoluciones toma acerca de su vida y como se enfrentará a ser padre nuevamente luego de años de tener a un niño ya crecido como Lev.

Por cierto quería explicar que en Japón se da una subvención muy grande cuando se comunica un embarazo nuevo. Además de una mensualidad posterior. Sin embargo, cada municipalidad mantiene muy vigilada a la nueva familia, incluso se llama a la madre para saber si el padre no está generándole estres o algo parecido. Bueno quise replicar eso, solo cambiándolo al omegaverse.

A lo que se refiere Viktor de estar al lado de Yuuri durante el parto es que mediante su nexo le facilita el compartir el dolor a Yuuri para que se más facil. Y bueno conforme el omega avanza en su estado se vuelve dependiente del alfa. Eso viene de años antíquisimos que aseguraban la supervivencia del omega y el cachorro, lograban que el alfa se mantuviera al lado de ellos protegiéndolo. Ahora, eso varía. En el caso de Yuuri y Viktor es muy fuerte y abrumador porque son pareja destino y estan marcados. Yuuri de por sí tiene un corazón de cristal y es ansioso, eso sumándole el embarazo lo vuelve mucho más sentimental, lo cual aturde a Viktor. Así que en la recta final de preparación de estudiantes decidió no ir a dormir a casa para no sentir el golpe emocional tan seguido.

Bueno, creo que sería todo invitarlos a seguir en mi fanpage y mi grupo de facebook. Y si tienen twitter, tumblr e instagram también pueden encontrarme por ahí. Por cirto que en la página y grupo estuve publicando la tan solicitadas reglas del omegaverse. Por si acaso, no digo que lo que yo ponga sea verdad absoluta, solo lo es en mi concepción de omegaverse y mis proyectos en este universo. Nos leemos!


End file.
